


EDEN

by allegra



Series: EDEN [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Blood and Violence, F/M, First Time, Hatred, Horror, Romance, Stockholm Syndrome, Torture, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-08-30 23:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 36
Words: 192,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8554624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegra/pseuds/allegra
Summary: Одержимость, уничтожающая все на своем пути.





	1. Плен

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [EDEN](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/241258) by obsessmuch. 



> ***(авторский сокращенный) Эта история происходит на седьмом курсе, Дары Смерти не учитываются. Гермиона не супер-пупер ведьма, но и не слабая и бесполезная. Ей нравится Рон. Нравится, как парень, с которым можно завести романтические отношения. Ей недостает уверенности в себе.  
> Люциус Малфой вовсе не милый и добрый человек, которого почему-то слегка недопоняли. Но и не извращенец. Даже принимая во внимание последнюю книгу, я считаю, что он убежденный чистокровный сноб и магглоненавистник, и я не собираюсь оправдывать его.  
> Также я не хочу изображать Рона тупицей. Я обожаю этого персонажа.  
> Эта история не про то, как Люциус похищает Гермиону, и у них случается потрясный, дикий секс, нет. Это рассказ о ненависти, одержимости, страхе и предубеждении, а не о сексе и похоти.  
> Ну, хорошо. Не только о сексе и похоти.***
> 
>  
> 
> ВНИМАНИЕ!!! Текст перевода не совпадает с текстом оригинала, т.к. автор впоследствии сильно покромсала свой текст, а перевод делался с сохраненного исходника. Переводчик не стал заново переводить главы с учетом всех правок, сохранив текст в его первозданном виде.  
> В настоящее время (ноябрь 2016 г.) в оригинале чуть более 265 тысяч слов, в то время как изначально в нем насчитывалось порядка 350 тысяч. Чувствуете разницу?
> 
> * перевод осуществлялся в период с октября 2009 г. по апрель 2013 г.
> 
> ** в тексте присутствуют сцены жестокости, насилия, мат

**Глава 1. Плен.**

_«О первом преслушанье, о плоде_  
 _Запретном, пагубном, что смерть принес_  
 _И все невзгоды наши в этот мир,_  
 _Людей лишил Эдема…»_ – Джон Мильтон, Потерянный рай.

 _«У нее был командный тон, густые каштановые волосы и довольно крупные передние зубы… В моей семье нет магов, я так удивилась, так удивилась, когда письмо получила, но я, конечно, сразу очень-очень обрадовалась… я все-все учебники уже наизусть знаю, только бы это пригодилось - да, кстати, я - Гермиона Грейнджер…»_ – Дж. К. Роулинг, Гарри Поттер и Философский камень.

 _«Драко вошел в лавку, за ним следом… ну, конечно, его отец. То же бледное остроносое лицо, холодные серые глаза… Мистер Малфой перевёл глаза на Гермиону, та порозовела, но решительно встретила его взгляд. Гарри отлично понимал, почему губы мистера Малфоя кривятся в неприятной ухмылке. Малфои кичились тем, что они чистокровные колдуны; иными словами, всех людей, происходящих из семей магглов, они держали за второй сорт…»_ – Дж. К. Роулинг, Гарри Поттер и Тайная комната и Гарри Поттер и Кубок огня.

_______________________________________

 _«ПОЖИРАТЕЛИ СМЕРТИ СНОВА СРЕДИ НАС!_  
 _Источник из Министерства Магии сообщил «Пророку», что вновь совершен массовый побег из Азкабана. Наш осведомитель, пожелавший остаться неизвестным, утверждает, что новых мер безопасности, введенных после бегства дементоров, было недостаточно, чтобы удержать шестерых опасных заключенных»._  
 _Они (министерство) перепробовали практически все; я не буду перечислять всех заклинаний, наложенных на Азкабан. На караульную службу было отправлено сотни авроров, в какой-то момент они даже решили использовать в качестве охраны троллей. Но ничто не могло сравниться по эффективности с дементорами. Теперь присутствие дементоров не холодило и не опустошало души заключенных, а значит, я полагаю, они, сохранив ясный ум, придумали план побега._  
 _«Наш источник сообщил, что все еще неизвестно, каким образом заключенным удалось сбежать. Тем не менее, он утверждает не только то, что все шестеро беглецов - известные Пожиратели смерти, но и то, что Министерство полностью осведомлено о побеге и пытается скрыть этот факт._  
 _Министр не хочет, чтобы общественность знала, что он не в состоянии защитить их. Я могу его понять, он заработал свое честное имя решительными действиями и не хочет терять свою работу спустя год._  
 _Руфус Скримджер от комментариев отказался._  

Откидываюсь на спинку стула и швыряю газету на стол.

Не знаю, почему меня это так потрясло. Подобное случалось и раньше. Я бы не назвала это неожиданностью. Именно дементоры всегда были сдерживающим фактором для заключенных, а вовсе не решетки и стены Азкабана. Полагаю, в глубине души мы все понимали, что массовый побег - всего лишь вопрос времени.

Но одно дело – допускать возможность, и совсем другое – столкнуться с фактом. Еще шесть Пожирателей Смерти на свободе. А у Ордена и так достаточно проблем в связи со смертью Дамблдора и предательством Снейпа.

Вновь беру газету и перечитываю статью, взгляд быстро скользит по мелкому черному шрифту.

Там не сказано, кто сбежал. Это может быть кто угодно. Известно лишь, что их шестеро.

Отложив газету, подхожу к окну. Желудок сжимается от страха. Так легко поддаться панике сейчас, и мысль о растущей армии Волдеморта только ухудшает это состояние. После смерти Дамблдора, я постоянно задаюсь вопросом - сможем ли мы выиграть эту войну?

Мне страшно. Это нелегко признавать, но мне действительно очень страшно. Я боюсь за свою семью, за друзей и за Орден.

_И за себя._

Я так и не решаюсь выглянуть на улицу. Знаю - это глупо, но я боюсь того, что могу там увидеть. Я не испытывала такого страха с тех пор, как будучи маленькой, мне приходилось спать при свете ночника. Тогда я с головой залезала под одеяло, боясь высунуться, потому что мне казалось, что в темных углах комнаты кто-то прятался.

_Тебе что, пять лет, Гермиона? Выгляни в окно._

В волнении подаюсь вперед, оглядываю улицу, и вижу …

Ничего.

Ну, хорошо. Вижу темную дорогу, припаркованные машины, одинаковые дома и луну в темном небе. Все, как всегда. Абсолютно ничего необычного.

Со вздохом прижимаюсь лбом к холодному стеклу.

Гриффиндорка, называется! Слишком напугана, чтобы даже выглянуть из чертового окна на улицу, где жила с рождения.

Но... и все равно, в каждом темном пятне, в каждой тени на улице мне мерещится мантия Пожирателя Смерти.

Мысленно даю себе подзатыльник, и, вернувшись к столу, сажусь на стул, подтягивая колено к груди – так удобнее.

 _Я буду в большей безопасности в Норе._  

Эта мысль расслабляет. Уже завтра я буду у Рона. Уизли пригласили меня и Гарри на свадьбу Билла и Флер. Думаю, там будет много взрослых волшебников и сильные охранные чары. Я буду не одна, да и родителей не подвергну опасности, находясь дома…

Я по-настоящему рада. Уизли забавные и веселые. На свадьбу приедут Фред и Джордж, а значит, скука нам не грозит. А уж как вкусно готовит миссис Уизли. И я увижу Гарри, Джинни, и…

_И Рона?_

Улыбаясь, прижимаюсь лбом к коленке. Здесь никого, кроме меня, нет, но я все равно заливаюсь краской смущения.

Не знаю… теперь, когда он расстался с Лавандой, все … может получиться.

Сильнее сжимаю колено. Хочется смеяться, и я не знаю почему.

Хотя, нет, на самом деле, прекрасно знаю.

«Возьми себя в руки, Гермиона!»

Возможно, после свадьбы …

После свадьбы …

Рон и я сказали Гарри, что после свадьбы мы пойдем за ним куда угодно.

Страх вновь гложет меня изнутри.

Гарри сказал, что должен уничтожить оставшиеся хоркруксы, и только после этого открыто выступить против Волдеморта. Я, честно говоря, не совсем понимаю, как он собирается это сделать.

И еще я не знаю, чем смогу помочь. Нет, я конечно весьма способна в заклинаниях… и других вещах, но я никогда не участвовала в реальном сражении. Отдел Тайн не считается, там я попала под проклятье и была без сознания большую часть битвы. Хорошая же тогда от меня была помощь…

А еще, стыдно признавать, но я не хочу видеть Волдеморта. Для Гарри это не важно, он видел его прежде и знает, с чем ему предстоит столкнуться. Я же лишь слышала описание из его уст, и для меня этого более чем достаточно.

Но… мы должны пойти с ним. Один он не справится, а мы втроем уже столько пережили, и подвести друг друга сейчас... так нельзя.

Встряхиваю головой, прогоняя страх. Что толку сейчас себя накручивать? Как однажды сказал Хагрид, переиначивая пословицу: <i> «Чему суждено случиться - произойдет, и незачем беспокоиться. Вот случится, тогда и будем думать». </i>

Потягиваюсь, кидая взгляд на часы. Половина первого ночи. Думаю, почитаю еще часик и пойду спать. Скоро уже будет не до учебы, но и запускать нельзя. Я не собираюсь возвращаться в школу в этом году, но, полагаю, смогу самостоятельно кое-что изучить, а затем, возможно, вернусь в школу, чтобы сдать Т.Р.И.Т.О.Н. , когда… <i>если</i> война закончится.

Беру Стандартную Книгу заклинаний за седьмой курс.

Это отвлекает от переживаний. Чтение всегда производило на меня подобный эффект. Я убегаю в царство знаний и постепенно успокаиваюсь, поскольку сосредотачиваюсь только на фактах, изложенных передо мной. Я уже почти расслабилась…

Но непонятный шум позади сбивает с толку.

Резко поднимаю голову.

_Что…_

Прежде чем я успеваю что-либо осознать, чьи-то невидимые руки поднимают меня со стула и швыряют к стене.

Мир взрывается фейерверком перед глазами, отдаваясь болью в каждой клеточке тела. Мне так больно, но от шока я даже не могу кричать.

_Моя палочка … моя палочка…_

Единственная мысль пульсирует в раскалывающейся голове. Где же, где моя палочка?

В одно мгновение невидимые руки, держащие меня, становятся вполне реальными. Довольно широкими и сильными. Мужские руки.

Тяжелое тело незнакомца вжимает меня в стену, он размеренно дышит мне в шею.

Становится трудно дышать, меня охватывают ужас и паника. Судорожно всхлипываю.

_Кто …?_

Кажется, проходит вечность, когда он отвечает на мой невысказанный вопрос.

\- Ну, вот мы и встретились, грязнокровка.

_О, Боже!_

Я узнаю этот голос. Тихий, изысканный, протяжный. Такой же, как и у его сына, но глубже, взрослее..

Он, должно быть, один из беглецов.

Инстинктивно пытаюсь вырваться, но его хватка настолько сильна, что я едва могу пошевелиться.

\- Не будь дурой, - с усмешкой шепчет он. – Ты всего лишь школьница. Правда думаешь, что можешь справиться с Пожирателем Смерти?

Боже, как же выпутаться из этого? Черт!

_Так, спокойно, Гермиона. Думай!_

Не могу собраться, мысли путаются.

_Моя палочка на столе._

_Голова болит._

_Мне так страшно, что я вот-вот расплачусь._

_Но нет, я не стану перед ним реветь. Буду сильной._

_Из-за веса его тела, придавливающего меня к стене, трудно дышать._

_Мои родители спят в соседней комнате …_

В ребра мне упирается кончик волшебной палочки.

\- Правильно, мисс Грейнджер. Не сопротивляйтесь. Все закончится намного быстрее, если вы будете сотрудничать. Просто делайте то, что вам говорят, и у меня не будет поводов причинить вам вред.

Глубоко дышу, пытаясь подавить навернувшиеся слезы.

Я не знаю, что делать. Я совершенно не знаю, что делать!

\- Что вам нужно? – шепчу я.

\- Скоро узнаешь, грязнокровка, - издевается он.

Сжимаю губы.

Чего он от меня хочет? Он даже не знает меня.

_Но ты знаешь Гарри, не так ли?_

Мысли путаются. От страха я не в состоянии думать. Я с трудом могу двигаться; он настолько сильно прижимает меня к стене, что еще чуть-чуть, и мои кости треснут, а если я попытаюсь вырваться, он точно бросит в меня какое-нибудь заклинание.

_Думай, Бога ради!_

Моя палочка на столе… я вижу ее, она очень близко… если бы я только могла…

Но тут он, протянув руку, хватает хрупкое дерево.

\- Я думаю, вам это больше не понадобится.

Он с силой сжимает пальцы, превращая палочку в груду щепок. От ужаса забываю, как дышать. Моя палочка, моя красивая палочка …

_Все в порядке, это только палочка. Ты все еще можешь выбраться из этой ситуации, если будешь сохранять спокойствие._

Как?! Как, если у меня нет палочки?

\- Пора, - продолжает он. - Если вы дадите мне свою руку, мисс Грэйнджер, мы сможем аппарировать.

В коридоре скрипит дверь - родители проснулись. Малфой ощутимо напрягается.

Стук в дверь.

_О, нет…_

\- Гермиона?

Голос мамы, словно ножом по сердцу.

Мерзавец отстраняется и, развернув меня к себе, сжимает пальцы на моем горле; и впервые с тех пор, как он появился в моей комнату, я вижу его.

Вглядываюсь в бледное с острыми чертами лицо Люциуса Малфоя: прошел уже год с событий в Отделе Тайн, но, кажется, Азкабан не изменил этого человека. Как-то Гарри сказал, что это место меняет людей до неузнаваемости. Сириус был красивым здоровым мужчиной, пока не побывал там. С дугой стороны, к тому времени, как Люциус попал в Азкабан, дементоров там уже не было. Его щеки немного запали, и это единственное изменение, бросающееся в глаза. Взгляд его остается холодным и полным ненависти, в то время как губы кривятся в презрительной ухмылке, – выражение, часто мелькавшее на лице его сына, но Драко никогда не вызывал у меня такого неконтролируемого ужаса…  
  
\- Гермиона? – голос мамы дрожит. - Что происходит?

Дверная ручка дергается вниз, но сама дверь не открывается…

О, Боже, зачем я заперла дверь?

_Радуйся, что ты это сделала. Сколько, по-твоему, она проживет, если войдет в комнату?_

\- Вашу руку, мисс Грэйнджер, - повторяет Люциус, протягивая мне свою. – Или я буду вынужден заставить вас смотреть на то, как ваша поганая мать корчится от боли...от невыносимой боли.

\- Гермиона, в чем дело? Чей это голос?

У мамы начинается истерика. Дверная ручка бешено дергается вверх-вниз.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, задаваясь вопросом, почему он не принуждает меня к аппарации. Потом вспоминаю, что аппарация на дальние расстояния невозможна без согласия человека, с которым ты перемещаешься. Но я не могу дать ему свое согласие…

\- Гермиона!

С минуты на минуту она разбудит папу и заставит его выломать дверь.

У меня нет выбора. Я могу спасти своих родителей сейчас, а сама выберусь позже.

Глубоко вдохнув, как перед погружением, протягиваю ему руку, давая безмолвное согласие Бог весть знает на что.

Малфой победно улыбается, хватает меня за руку, и я чувствую знакомый рывок аппарации. Меня словно протискивает сквозь игольное ушко, воздух сдавливает легкие настолько, что становится трудно дышать…

Мгновением позже я осознаю насколько здесь темно, я даже не могу разглядеть своего похитителя. Единственное, что выдает его присутствие, – железная хватка на моем запястье.

Если я смогу вырваться, ему нелегко будет найти меня.

\- Люмос!

Он шепчет заклинание и немного ослабляет захват.

_Сейчас…_

Я резко дергаю рукой, выворачиваясь и извиваясь, поскольку он еще сильнее стискивает запястье. Свет от палочки освещает деревья, окружающие нас плотным кольцом. Я бы легко смогла потеряться среди них, если только он отпустит меня!

Хватаю его руку и вцепляюсь зубами в пальцы. Он с шипением втягивает воздух и выпускает мое запястье. Я кидаюсь в сторону, но оступаюсь и падаю к его ногам.

Он смеется надо мной.

Но я резво поднимаюсь на ноги, изо всех сил стараясь вновь не упасть в этой скользкой грязной жиже, и бегу. Не разбирая дороги; только чтобы он не добрался до меня, только чтобы убежать, иначе мне не выжить, я знаю.

Я успеваю сделать не более пяти шагов, когда невидимая стена отбрасывает меня назад, и пока я пытаюсь сориентироваться, понимаю, что мои ноги приросли к земле. Я пытаюсь освободиться, судорожно цепляясь за землю пальцами, подтягивая ноги, но это бесполезно.

Он подходит ко мне, его лицо перекошено от ярости.

\- Я так не думаю, грянокровка, - говорит он, приставляя палочку к моему лбу.

Пульсирующая раскаленная боль прошивает голову насквозь, волнами набегающая с конца его палочки... Каждый раз, как только боль спадает, меня накрывает новая волна агонии. Я с силой стискиваю зубы и зажмуриваю глаза, но не могу остановить крик, рвущийся с губ. О, Боже, это невыносимо! Моя голова сейчас взорвется…

А затем боль уходит так же внезапно, как и началась, оставив лишь тянущую пульсацию в затылке.

Осторожно приоткрываю глаза и смотрю в его насмешливое лицо.

\- Неприятно, не так ли? - спрашивает он, хватая меня за подбородок и приближая свое лицо к моему. Я чувствую, что действие обездвиживающего заклинания закончилось, и его рука так сильно сжимает мою, что мне кажется, мои кости сейчас хрустнут. На его бледном лице горит триумфом. - Если вы будете упорно продолжать нарушать правила, то обнаружите, что я могу быть достаточно… изобретательным, когда речь идет о причинении боли.

\- Как будто имеет значение, хорошо я себя веду или нет! – гневно шиплю я в ответ, преодолевая волну тошноты. Как он смеет читать мне нотации! - Как будто вы не собираетесь убить меня, так или иначе! Почему я должна делать так, как вы говорите? Я не собираюсь слушаться Пожирателя смерти!

Его хватка на моем подбородке ужесточается вспышками гнева в холодных серых глазах.

\- Тебе нужно запомнить простую истину, девочка, - говорит он очень тихим голосом. – Все мы должны подчиняться тем, кто выше нас.

\- Вы не выше меня.

\- И ты будешь делать, как я говорю, – продолжает он, словно я и не прерывала его, хотя голос он немного и повысил. – Потому что стоишь меньше, чем грязь на моих ботинках. Ты пустое место. - Он делает эффектную паузу, впиваясь взглядом в мое лицо. – Ты - ничтожество!

Его слова действуют на меня подобно удару поддых, но я не позволю ему победить.

\- А вы, значит, чего-то стоите, да? - спрашиваю я, пытаясь держать голос сильным, но это трудно, когда дрожишь от гнева и страха. - Вы думаете, что чистая кровь дает вам право ставить себя выше остальных. Какой вы жалкий!

Его лицо темнеет от гнева, но я не могу остановиться. Я испугана, сердита, мне больно, но он не заставит меня замолчать.

\- Вы ожидаете, что я буду валяться у вас в ногах, считая сильным человеком? - Я пытаюсь казаться презрительной, что не так уж легко, когда ты оказываешься перед взрослым сильным Пожирателем смерти в пределах его досягаемости. – Но все, что я вижу – это то, что вы всего лишь прирожденный фанатичный трус.

Я слышу его короткий безрадостный смех, прежде чем в мою щеку утыкается палочка. Острая боль обжигает лицо, но в этот раз я не кричу. Это просто укол, который закончился, толком и не начавшись. Кажется, это волшебный эквивалент пощечины.

\- Неужели никто за всю вашу никчемную жизнь не научил вас уважать старших? - шепчет он, и в его голосе явственно слышится ярость.

Теперь моя очередь смеяться. И я смеюсь ему прямо в лицо, прежде чем плюю в него.

Я веду себя храбрее, чем есть на самом деле, и поскольку вижу гнев и отвращение на его лице, понимаю, что, возможно, перегибаю палку…

 _О, Боже, я действительно сделала это!_  

Он отпускает мою руку, чтобы вытереть плевок, продолжая держать меня за подбородок. Я использую этот шанс и выворачиваюсь из захвата Люциуса, но не успеваю сделать и шага, как он вновь хватает меня за руку. Люциус подтягивает меня к себе, указывая палочкой на горло. Его лицо так близко, я вижу, как он фактически дрожит от гнева.

\- Думаю, ты не поняла меня, девчонка, - кажется, чем сильнее он сердит, тем более тих его голос. - Я сказал, что хочу, чтобы ты повиновалась мне и знала свое место. И когда я чего-то хочу, грязнокровка, я это получаю.

Чувствую, как сдавило горло.

Хриплю… пытаюсь сделать вдох…

Но не делаю, потому что не могу.

Я пытаюсь дышать, но кислород не попадает в легкие.

_O Боже, о, Боже…_

Я отчаянно пытаюсь вдохнуть хоть немного воздуха, но понимаю, что это бессмысленно, я ничего не могу сделать. Легкие кричат, требуя кислорода, грудь разрывается от этой пытки, и я падаю к его ногам, теряя сознание, хватаясь за мантию - Господи, пожалуйста, не дай мне умереть! Я отчаянно, изо всех сил пытаюсь сделать вдох.

А в следующую минуту дыхательные пути открываются, и в легкие врывается прекрасный холодный воздух, заполняя их так быстро, что я начинаю яростно кашлять, пытаюсь как можно больше наполнить альвеолы кислородом, настолько, насколько получится. Я кашляю до боли в груди и до рези в глазах. Я в таком состоянии, что мне все равно, что я валяюсь у него в ногах и, цепляясь за мантию, пытаюсь встать, хватая ртом воздух.

_Я на коленях у его ног. Одна из вещей, которую я поклялась никогда не делать…_

Он ждет, пока меня отпустит кашель, прежде чем отбросить от себя. Сильный удар в грудь, и я вновь падаю. Я лежу, скрючившись на земле, массируя свои ребра, а слезы, против которых я так долго боролась, начинают медленно стекать по щекам.

_Бессердечный ублюдок!_

\- Пусть это будет тебе уроком, бесполезная маггла, - спокойно говорит он. - Я не потерплю непочтительности. Особенно от такого отребья как ты, грязнокровка. Теперь встань, - он пинает меня в спину, как собаку, которой можно двигаться лишь с позволения хозяина. - Я не отрицаю, что ползание по земле с паразитами подходит тебе, как нельзя лучше, но нас ждут, и я не хочу заставлять ждать нашего хозяина. Так что… если мы не поторопимся…

Я лежу неподвижно, мой ум отказывается воспринимать окружающую действительность.

Я знаю, что он сейчас сделает. Он к кому-то меня отведет. По крайней мере, теперь я знаю…

Но… но мне и от него самого плохо. Я не хочу оказаться перед бог знает сколькими Пожирателями смерти!

Или даже … нет, он не может привести меня к… я не хочу видеть… его…

\- Все еще пытаешься бунтовать? Очень хорошо.

Я чувствую невидимую пару рук, тянущих меня вверх и ставящих на ноги, а следом он еще раз посылает проклятие обездвиживания.

\- Ты считаешь, что уже испытала всю боль, которую я мог бы тебе причинить? - он медленно обходит меня, его голос сочится гневом. – Ты изучишь, что такое повиновение, маленькая маглорожденная сучка, или узнаешь, насколько я могу недовольным, когда мне не подчиняются, - он останавливается позади меня, и приподнимает мои волосы, чтобы шептать в ухо. – Поверьте мне, мисс Грейнджер, когда я закончу, вы захотите подчиняться мне. Захотите.

_Я буду повиноваться тебе, когда ад замерзнет, сволочь._

Я чувствую, что проклятие неподвижности снято, и падаю на землю.

Боже, что… что со мной случилось? Я не слабая; я знаю, что это не так.

Я пытаюсь подняться на ноги, но я...

Я не могу.

Все мое тело совершенно обмякло, я не могу пошевелиться.

Он приседает рядом со мной и закидывает мою руку вокруг своей шеи, прежде чем взять меня на руки.

Я вижу на его лице отвращение и пытаюсь вырваться из его рук.

Но не могу.

Все мое тело тяжелое и безжизненное, словно каждый мускул перестал работать.

Я никогда в своей жизни не чувствовала себя так … беспомощно.

Куда к чертовой матери меня несут? И кто, Малфой-старший? С трудом верится.

\- Не думай, грязнокровка, что это когда-нибудь повторится, - бормочет он, ступая меж деревьев, неся меня. - Это необходимость, иначе бы мы спокойно не дошли. Если тебе отвратительно, что я несу тебя, то можешь винить только себя, и наслаждаться осознанием того, что это чувство полностью взаимно.

Моя голова неудобно откинулась назад, и у меня никак не получалось приподнять ее. Чувствую, как начинает гореть шея, и ничего не могу сделать.

Он двигается быстро, а его палочка освещает наш путь.

О, Боже, я не хочу видеть Пожирателей смерти. Я видела их достаточно, чтобы хватило на всю жизнь. Воспоминания о той ночи в Министерстве все еще пугают меня. Я помню, как Белла Лестрейндж угрожала Джинни, когда Гарри отказывался отдать ей пророчество.

Это угроза не была обращена ко мне непосредственно, но, все равно, сильно меня напугала. Она была так… взбудоражена, угрожая пятнадцатилетней девочке. В ее глазах плескался жестокий свет радости от предвкушения.

И еще там был мужчина, который ударил в меня невербальным, мучительным заклинанием. Долохов, так его звали, по-моему.. Кажется, его имя Долохов. Я никогда не видела его лица и не слышала голоса, но все еще помню ощущения от того проклятия, словно что-то разрезало мою грудь, а потом… лишь чернота. Чувствую, мои ребра будут болеть еще очень долго.

А есть другие. Макнейр, человек, которого Министерство имело обыкновение отправлять убивать животных; Грейбек, что искалечил Билла. Гарри говорил мне, что Грейбэк любит превращать людей в оборотней.

А Драко… Драко там тоже будет?

Но все на что я могу надеяться, - то, что он не отведет меня к …   _нему_. Я никогда не видела его прежде и не хочу видеть сейчас. Того, как Гарри описывал его, было достаточно для того, чтобы у меня начались кошмары; я не знаю, хватит ли у меня самообладания, когда я увижу его вживую.

Не знаю, сколько прошло времени, но мы подходим к старой лачуге, настолько плотно окольцованной деревьями, что мне не видно неба.

Он положил меня на пол. Моя голова безжизненно упала на плечо, и я увидела, как он достал из мантии длинный и тонкий серебряный ключ, с помощью которого открыл дверь в хибару. Замок щелкнул, открываясь, и он снова наклонился за мной, чтобы внести в лачугу.

Мы вошли в дом, и я озираюсь насколько могу без возможности двигать головой. Интерьер места такой, каким я и ожидала его увидеть, разглядывая снаружи эту хибару; заброшенный, грязный и темный. Он кладет меня на пол, но, на сей раз, моя голова откидывается в другую сторону, и я не могу видеть то, что он делает. Он не сказал ни слова с тех пор как нес меня.

Зачем он принес меня сюда? Что им нужно от меня? Информация об Ордене? Или о Гарри??

Или они хотят наказать меня за то, что я магглорожденная? Или использовать как приманку, чтобы добраться до моих друзей?

Я не знаю, что в голове у этих людей; они убивают по необходимости или ради удовольствия?

«Возможно, они не собираются убивать меня. Кто знает, что их заводит?».

Я содрогнулась бы, если бы смогла. Я не хочу думать о … об этом.

Но …, но мне рассказывали. Рассказывали, что за ужасы творят Пожиратели смерти с пленниками.

И ведьмами … истории о ведьмах, которые были захвачены, особенно страшны.

Я закрываю глаза. Я не хочу об этом думать. Я должна себя отвлечь.

Он не торопится. Мне жаль, что я не могу видеть того, что он делает.

Что мои родители сделают, когда, наконец, войдут в мою комнату и обнаружат, что меня нет? Мне невыносима мысль о том, насколько они будут расстроены и напуганы…

Они свяжутся с Орденом. Я говорила им, что они должны сообщить Ордену, если я пропаду без вести, прежде чем обратятся в полицию. Я учила их, как использовать сову, чтобы связаться с ними в случае чрезвычайной ситуации. Орден найдет меня, они спасут меня.

_Как? Даже ты не знаешь, где ты, как же они узнают, где искать тебя?_

На меня нахлынуло ощущение полной безнадежности.

Шум заполнил комнату. Это похоже на скрежет камней друг о друга.. Когда звук затихает, он подходит ко мне, чтобы снова поднять, и несет вниз, кажется, по большой каменной лестнице, уходящей под землю. Я уверена, что ее не было, когда мы вошли. Пока мы спускаемся, наш путь освещает слабый свет, исходящий от палочки Люциуса; люк, через который мы заходим, захлопывается за нами, и я понимаю, что, куда бы мы ни направились, мне нелегко будет сбежать оттуда.

Каждый его шаг приближает нас к чему-то наподобие длинной, узкой пещеры. Он несет меня вниз по этому проходу уже очень долго.

Он ничего не говорит мне. Все, что я слышу, его легкое дыхание, смешанное с моим собственным.

Я не знаю, как себя чувствовать. Я не хочу, чтобы он говорил со мной, и даже если бы что-то сказал, не думаю, что я была бы в состоянии ответить ему.

Но… тишина дает мне слишком много времени, чтобы думать о том, что со мной произойдет.

Я ничего не могу сделать, чтобы спасти себя. Я совершенно одна. Со мной всегда были Гарри, или Рон, или кто-нибудь еще, когда я была в опасности…

Гарри и Рон. Что они сделают, когда я завтра не появлюсь в Норе?

О, Боже, свадьба Билла и Флер. Она будет расстроена!

Он приносит меня в какой-то тупик и бросает на холодный влажный пол. Моя голова откидывается в сторону, и я могу видеть его. Он поправляет рукав своей изящной мантии, и я вижу Темную метку на его руке. Он прижимается этим участком кожи к каменной кладке, и стена исчезает, открывая путь вперед. Он снова поднимает меня и несет сквозь открывшийся проход, и я слышу, а не вижу, что путь снова закрывается позади нас.

Я целиком и полностью оказываюсь в ловушке.

Одинокая слеза выбегает из уголка глаза и катится вниз по щеке.

Он укладывает меня на пол, и моя голова смотрит вверх. Мы должно быть очень глубоко под землей; потолок в этом месте очень высок.

Его лицо нависает над моим. Оно наполовину скрыто тенью, но я очень четко могу видеть злорадное выражение его лица.

\- Знаешь, это так искушает - видеть тебя такой, - шепчет он. Он поднимает мою руку и снова дает ей упасть. – Такая податливая, такая послушная, – он еще больше приближает лицо. Теперь оно было устрашающе искажено тенью. – Такая абсолютно и полностью покорная.

_О, Боже, он же не собирается… о нет, пожалуйста …_

\- Как бы то ни было, - внезапно его голос становится холодным и резким. Он встает, и я больше не могу видеть его, - я не хочу касаться вас больше, чем это необходимо. Отвратительно, что мне приходится прикасаться к грязнокровке.

Я частично успокоена этим утверждением, но, в то же самое время, злюсь на него…

Своеобразное чувство.

Он опять слегка пинает меня.

\- Встань.

Я чувствую, как дрожь прошла сквозь все мое тело... Я думаю …, я думаю, что могу пошевелиться. Должно быть, он снял заклятие.

Я медленно встаю на ноги. Они дрожат подо мной как желе, и я чувствую, как к голове приливает кровь. Я полностью поднимаюсь на ноги, но меня шатает.

Он стоит передо мной со снисходительной усмешкой на лице. Потом наклоняется и треплет меня за щеку, совсем как ребенка.

\- Хорошая девочка.

_Ублюдок!_

Он отстраняется и предлагает свою руку, насмешливо приподняв брови.

Я только пристально смотрю на него. Я не позволю ему играть со мной.

\- Что я тебе говорил о повиновении, грязнокровка?

_Не дай ему победить, Гермиона._

Я глубоко вздыхаю. Гриффиндорка я или кто?!

\- Вы сказали мне, что все мы должны повиноваться тем, кто выше нас. Вы сказали, что выше меня, и поэтому я должна делать все так, как вы говорите.

Его улыбка такая жестокая.

\- Мой сын всегда говорил мне, что вы всегда были всезнайкой, но теперь я понимаю, что вы просто быстро учитесь.

\- Я только быстро запоминаю факты, - отвечаю я, стараясь успокоиться и собрать нервы в кулак, - Но я никогда не принимаю на веру все, что мне говорят. И то, что сказали мне вы – наглая ложь. Я не буду вам подчиняться. Я лучше умру.

Его холодные глаза, гневно сужаются. Его палочка резко взмывает в воздух, и я чувствую, как мою руку безжалостно скрутили за спиной. Я закусываю губу, стараясь не закричать от обжигающей боли.

\- Значит, вы лучше умрете, не так ли? - он стоит рядом, наблюдая, как я пытаюсь бороться с болью. - Я уже сбился со счета, сколько вполне взрослых волшебников утверждали, что они предпочтут умереть, чем подчиниться мне. И поверь мне, проходило не так много времени, прежде чем они начинали кричать о милосердии, на коленях умоляя меня сохранить им жизнь, - он вновь взмахивает палочкой, и моя рука свободна. Я падаю на землю с явным облегчением, а он тихо смеется. – Что-то говорит мне, что ты от них ни чем не отличаешься, грязнокровка.

Я лежу неподвижно только мгновение, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.

Возможно, если я буду молчать, он не причинит мне боли. Зачем и дальше сопротивляться ему?

_Где твоя храбрость, Гермиона? Ты же гриффиндорка, помнишь?_

Я сжимаю челюсть и начинаю подниматься с земли, позволяя этой мысли в прямом смысле поднять меня.

\- Я никогда не доставлю вам этого удовольствия, - я встаю и прямо смотрю ему в глаза. - Вы проклятый ублюдок!

Он со всей силы бьет меня по лицу. На сей раз никакой палочки.

Моя голова резко откидывается от удара, и я чувствую привкус крови во рту. Я потираю щеку, а когда оглядываюсь на него, то вижу чистую, ничем не замутненную ненависть, написанную на его лице.

Несколько мгновений мы смотрим только друг на друга. Он тяжело дышит, словно пробежал несколько километров.

Никто прежде, никогда не смотрел на меня… так. Я никогда не видела, чтобы кто-то ненавидел меня так, как он. Люди назвали меня грязнокровкой, но обычно меня не любили, прежде всего, за то, что я была умной, или властной, или подругой Золотого Мальчика. Магглорожденная – было еще одним ругательством, которым они могли швырнуть в меня.

Но в глазах Люциуса Малфоя плескалась чистая ненависть, и именно ко мне самой, а не реакция на мое поведение.

И в этот момент я понимаю, что ни сейчас, ни в будущем я буду не в состоянии что-либо сделать, чтобы изменить этот факт. Как я могу изменить то, что я это я, или извиниться за это, даже если бы захотела?

Прекрасно, что он ненавидит меня, потому что это чувство полностью взаимно. Я ненавижу его. Я ненавижу его за то, что он сделал, и за то, что он - предвзятый бездушный садист.

Постепенно он возвращает контроль над собой. Его дыхание восстанавливается, а лицо становится спокойным.

\- Мне кажется странным, что вы даже не спросили, где мы находимся, - говорит он, спокойно управляя своим голосом. – Я предполагал, что ваше раздражающее хочу-всё-знать вызовет хоть какое-то любопытство – куда же я вас принес.

Он хватает меня за плечи и разворачивает, показывая, где мы оказались.

Мы находимся в чем-то похожем на... что ж, огромный зал лучше всего подходит под описание этого места. Его стены сделаны из темного камня и вдоль них тянутся пылающие зеленым огнем факелы. Подставки в виде каменных змей висят вдоль всех стен. Во главе зала находится пустой трон с огромной каменной змеей, возвышающейся над ним.

_Какого чёрта…?_

Я вижу, как несколько человек проходят в зал. Люди в черных одеждах.

Мой желудок сжимается от страха, и я невольно начинаю дрожать. Я не могу … о, Боже, я не могу …

\- Тебе повезло, что наш хозяин, кажется, занят, - бормочет мне на ухо Люциус. - Будь он здесь, я уверен, что с удовольствием бы преподал тебе пару уроков уважения и послушания. Но не стоит беспокоиться, маленькая грязнокровка. Скоро, очень скоро, ты сюда вернешься и встретишься с ним, и уверен, что сочтешь его весьма… гостеприимным.

Значит, я в логове Пожирателей смерти.

И хотя я не знаю, почему я здесь, или что они собираются сделать со мной, или кто все эти люди, ясно одно...

_Мне никогда отсюда не выбраться!_

Темные фигуры становятся ближе. Один из них обращается к нам. У него низкий голос с легким русским акцентом.

\- Его здесь нет Люциус, но он хочет увидеть ее, когда вернется. Он сказал, чтобы ты пока убрал ее.

_Он? Кто? Нет… не может быть… Я НЕ ХОЧУ ОКАЗАТЬСЯ ПЕРЕД … НИМ!_

Руки Люциуса отпускают мои плечи.

\- Ступефай!

Я чувствую порыв заклинания, прежде чем оно поразит меня, а потом…

Темнота.

 

_to be continued..._


	2. Страх

**Глава 2. Страх.**

_«Я чувствую страх, находясь в этом ужасном месте, страх, пересиливающий меня; я боюсь – ужасно боюсь – и нет мне спасения; я охвачен ужасом, о котором и не смел думать»_.  – Брем Стокер, Дракула.

 _Страх, сущ._ \- неприятное чувство ощущения риска или опасности вне зависимости от того, реальны они или нет; чувство исключительной неприязни к какому-либо состоянию или объекту.

____________________________________

Так темно…

_Где я?_

Открываю глаза, но вижу только темноту. Странную, _зеленую_ темноту.

Боже, я так хочу пить.

С моих опаленных губ срывается стон.

Все кажется таким размытым. Я вижу только этот странный темно-зеленый цвет.

_Где я?_

Моргаю, и очертания мира становятся четче. Низкий потолок, черный камень, зеленый свет…

И я вспоминаю.

Резко сажусь и морщусь. Все тело ноет и горит, но боль в голове не идет с этим ни в какое сравнение. Мне настолько плохо, что в ушах звенит так, словно меня огрели дубинкой.

Осматриваюсь, потирая затылок.

Я в крошечной ...   _это клетка, тебя поймали, пташка_ \- шепчет мне воспаленное воображение голосом Малфоя - старшего.

Я часто моргаю – совсем не моргать трудно. Одинокий факел вспыхивает зеленым светом, и теперь у меня появляется потрясающая возможность осмотреть свою камеру, хотя света и недостаточно - мои глаза болят от напряжения.

Как и следовало ожидать, здесь и взгляду то не за что зацепиться, кроме разве что той кучи соломы с одеялом на ней, которая, как я понимаю, будет служить мне кроватью.

Ну что ж, все могло быть намного хуже.

 _И что же, по-твоему, намного хуже?_  

 _Ну, мне не причиняют боли… пока. И я все еще жива._  

Я глубоко вздыхаю. Нужно быть последовательной.

 _Во-первых… я в порядке?_  

Пытаюсь осмотреть себя. На руках - синяки, вытянутые, длинные, похожие на пальцы. Впрочем, меня это не удивляет. Этот подонок Люциус держал меня так крепко, что, я думала, он сломает мне руку. Вот что меня действительно удивляет, так это грязь, почти полностью покрывающая всю одежду. Я действительно _грязная_ …

Заворожено провожу рукой по джинсам. На самых кончиках пальцев, забиваясь под ногти, остается эта отвратительно холодная, мокрая грязь. Подношу пальцы к лицу, растирая грязь между большим и указательным пальцами, пытаясь избавится от нее. Хоть какое-то утешение.

Я дотрагиваюсь пальцами до синяков, что _он_ оставил. Кружу по контурам, прослеживая фиолетовые отпечатки грязными пальцами, игнорируя небольшую пульсацию боли при надавливании.

Эти синяки, должно быть, появились очень быстро, или же я здесь уже довольно долго. В голову приходит совершенно нелепый вопрос -  _была бы я уже в Норе, если бы Малфой не объявился в моей спальне_?

В носу и горле защипало.

 _Чего, черт возьми, они от меня хотят? Почему они не могут оставить меня в покое?_  

Я не знаю, что они собираются сделать со мной, но могу представить. Похоже, я им нужна, в противном случае Люциус убил бы меня сразу же, как только нашел.

Меня сотрясает дрожь. Я знаю, на что пойдут эти люди, чтобы заставить тебя делать то, чего они хотят. Все, о чем я могу думать, так это о пустых безжизненных глазах и спутанных волосах бедной матери Невилла, которую я видела в Святом Мунго. Она не смогла узнать собственного сына, даже несмотря на его истерику. Что за ужасы они с ней творили, что женщина нашла успокоение в сумасшествии, лишь бы больше не чувствовать боли?

Как я смогу выдержать такую боль? Гарри рассказывал, что это не похоже ни на что, ни одна реальная физическая боль не сравнится с этой.   
  
Жаль, что со мной нет Гарри.

Жаль, что со мной нет Рона.

Сворачиваюсь в позу эмбриона, пытаясь обнять себя как можно сильнее, и прижимаю голову к коленям.

Орден ведь уже знает, что я пропала?

Возможно, они уже послали людей, чтобы спасти меня…

_Ты серьезно? Думаешь, члены Ордена просто возьмут и сразу же пойдут в секретное логово Пожирателей смерти, спасать тебя?_

Я закрываю глаза, раздраженная собственным глупым оптимизмом.

Бедные мама и папа. Что они будут делать? Они знают о войне, я рассказывала им о ней, но если быть честной, не думаю, что они полностью понимают нависшую над всеми нами опасность…

До сих пор не понимают.

Как же я хочу оказаться дома. Сейчас я бы проснулась в своей кровати и собиралась бы в Нору. Мама бы хлопотала и беспокоилась, чтобы я успела позавтракать, а папа грузил бы мой багаж в автомобиль. Им не нравится аппарация; они настояли, что отвезут меня в Нору сами.

Я хочу к маме. Я хочу, чтобы она крепко-крепко обняла меня и сказала, что все будет хорошо, и что она и папа позаботятся обо мне.

И я хочу увидеть Рона и Гарри. Они всегда были такими неуклюжими в своих попытках успокоить меня или поднять мне настроение. Эта неловкость так бы сейчас мне пригодилась.

Что же они сделают? Надеюсь, не бросят поиски хоркруксов Волдеморта, чтобы спасти меня? Я не могу позволить этого, они не должны тратить из-за меня ни секунды…

Но в глубине души я знаю, что мальчики заявят, что уничтожение Волдеморта может подождать, и, в первую очередь, они должны попытаться спасти меня.

А меж тем драгоценное время будет потрачено впустую, увеличится число жертв Пожирателей, а Волдеморт все еще будет жив и на свободе.

Возможно, в этом и состоит их план. И Люциус, и сам Волдеморт знают, что Гарри бросит все, чтобы спасти друга.

И с ним пойдет Рон, тоже подвергая себя опасности.

И, в конечном итоге, они пострадают из-за меня.

_Давай-давай. Делай вид, что ты не хочешь, чтобы они пришли и спасли тебя…_

Я трясу головой, пытаясь отогнать эту мысль.

Я не позволю себе плакать. Я не буду. Пока я жива, еще есть надежда. Я не буду думать о своих друзьях или родителях, или о том, что может со мной вот-вот случиться.

Я собираюсь сосредоточиться на том, где я, и не буду думать ни о чем больше.

Я встаю и подхожу к двери камеры и, встав на цыпочки, смотрю в крошечное зарешеченное окно в ней.

Хорошо. Коридор. Ряд точно таких же дверей, что и у моей камеры.

Может быть, я не одинока.

\- Эй? – зову я.

Тишина.

У двери нет ручки, но, тем не менее, я прилагаю все свои силы, пытаясь открыть дверь. Я толкаю и толкаю, пока со стоном разочарования не отхожу вглубь комнаты, убирая прилипшие пряди волос с потного лица.

Ладно. Что-нибудь еще?

Нет. Ничего кроме этих четырех стен и той “кровати” в углу.

Ублюдки. Заставлять спать людей на соломе как животных. Даже в Азкабане, я помню, Сириус рассказывал, дают надлежащую кровать.

_Да, но они имеют обыкновение запирать людей с существами, которые высасывают из тебя всю радость._

Это разные вещи…, большинство заключенных Азкабана были Пожирателями смерти.

_Получается, Сириус и Хагрид тоже Пожиратели?_

Не важно, как Министерство относится к людям в Азкабане, это ничто по сравнению с тем, что эти преступники делают со своими жертвами.

_Ты в этом уверена?_

Я откидываю эту мысль на задворки сознания и усаживаюсь на мою новую “постель”. Откидываю одеяло и начинаю перерывать солому. Не знаю, что именно я ищу, возможно, прежний заключенный оставил здесь что-нибудь для следующего идиота, который попадет в эту камеру.

Но я упираюсь лишь в голый каменный пол.

Я сажусь прямо на пол, пытаясь не быть разочарованной.

_А ты как думала? Что кто-то оставил тебе палочку, плащ-невидимку и подробный план здания?_

И вновь к горлу подступают слезы, а мне остается лишь тупо смотреть на беспорядок, что я учинила. И получается я должна спать на…

Подождите… _что это?_

Там что-то написано в нижней части стены, за кучей соломы.

Я подползаю ближе. Надпись затерта и стара; словно была вырезана в течение долгого времени крошечным камнем или даже ногтем.

_Для Ордена – Не дайте им победить._

Я задыхаюсь от шока.

_Не дайте им победить._

Я не могу оторвать глаз от этого сообщения. Я черпаю силы из этих строчек. Они отпечатываются в моем мозгу.

_Не дайте им победить._

Я не буду. Я не могу. Я не стану помогать _им_ выиграть эту войну. Мне все равно, что они со мной сделают; они ничего от меня не получат, ничего…

Я слышу мягкий шепот, который становится все громче с каждой секундой. Я внимательно слушаю. Мужские голоса. Кто-то приближается по коридору к моей камере.

Значит, на стенах нет заглушающих заклятий, и я, должно быть, единственный здесь узник.

Или единственный узник, способный говорить.

Я подползаю к двери и прижимаюсь к ней ухом.

\- … без сомнений настаивает, чтобы мы полностью выкладывались в этой утомительной “борьбе”.

Это он. Чертов ублюдок, который принес меня сюда.

\- Разве она не была среди тех детей, с которыми мы столкнулись в Министерстве?

Этот глубокий с акцентом голос принадлежит не ему. Да, я слышала его раньше, именно он приказал Люциусу на время убрать меня.

\- Да, она была там. - Голоса остановились возле моей двери и спустя короткую паузу. – Проклятье, мы опаздываем.

\- Ну что ж, тогда лучше поторопиться, пока нам...

\- Нет, Антонин. Тебе нет никакого смысла здесь задерживаться. Принеси мои извинения Темному Лорду и скажи ему, что я скоро приведу к нему девчонку.

_Темный Лорд? О, Боже, нет!_

Я слышу удаляющиеся шаги. Следом шепот заклинания и щелчок.

Резко отскакиваю от двери к противоположной стене и вжимаюсь в стену.

Это - он. Люциус Малфой. Или Люциус “Ебанная Неженка” Малфой, как Рон иногда называл его.

Но мне теперь не до шуток.

Он входит в камеру, насмешливо ухмыляясь.

\- Ах, Вы проснулись. Хорошо. Приведение людей в сознание после оглушающего заклятия порой отнимает слишком много времени. Как любезно с Вашей стороны было побеспокоиться обо мне.

Ненависть проходит сквозь меня, как электрический ток, от живота до кончиков пальцев рук и ног.

Кажется, ему плевать на мое отвращение.

\- Хорошо спала, грязнокровка?

 _Иди к черту._  

Он слегка смеется, глядя мне в лицо.

\- Что за вопрос?! Конечно, хорошо. Простите меня. - Он жестом руки окидывает комнату. – А как Вам нравится ваше жилье? Это не самая большая комната, которая у нас есть, но здесь конечно близкая вам… атмосфера.

Я смотрю на него непонимающе.

\- Ведь вы выросли в доме магглов, не так ли? – его лицо все еще перекошено этой кривой ухмылкой. – И, осмелюсь сказать, что эта очаровательная небольшая комната походит на дворец по сравнению с условиями жизни, к которым вы привыкли.

Это так похоже на то, что сказал бы его сын.

Как Гарри отвечал на оскорбления Драко? Обычно кулаками. Рон поступал так же, но всякий раз, когда он использовал слова, его ответы были всегда самыми простыми, и в то же время - самыми изящными…

Я смотрю Люциусу в глаза и чувствую, что слова Рона рвутся с языка:

\- Отвали, Малфой!

Он поднимает брови, хотя остальное выражение лица остается бесстрастным.

\- Я не собираюсь удостаивать этот жалкий выпад ответом. - Он протягивает мне руку. – Идемте. Мой хозяин желает видеть Вас, и он не очень любезен с теми, кто заставляет его ждать.

Его хозяин?

Нет, я не могу.

Мое тело дрожит от страха, и я сильнее вжимаюсь в стену.

Теперь он определенно улыбается. Но это не приятная улыбка. Она напоминает мне оскал животного.

\- Ах, теперь мы не столь храбры, мисс Грэйнджер? - Он медленно идет через всю камеру, пока не останавливается рядом со мной. Ужасная злорадная ухмылка не покидает его лица. – Где же Ваша раздражающая гриффиндорская храбрость? Дрожите при упоминании о Темном Лорде, не так ли? - Он поднимает брови и смотрит на меня с отвращением. - Я не удивлен. Вы уж точно не его любимый тип людей. Но Вы можете быть уверены, что на данный момент Вы в полной безопасности. В его планы не входить убивать Вас… пока.

Я остаюсь на месте, тяжело дыша, цепляясь за это 'пока'.

Это 'пока' дает мне время, по крайней мере.

_Время для чего?_

Я не знаю. Просто… время.

\- А теперь, - сказал он, отходя от меня, - Вы будете делать, что Вам говорят, и пойдете со мной или мне применить силу?

_Нет._

Это все, что я могу сделать. Я не пойду. Нет.

Я не могу пойти с ним. Это невозможно.

Я еще сильнее вжимаюсь в стену, всем сердцем желая исчезнуть, раствориться в камне.

Он ждет несколько секунд, прежде чем закатить глаза и взмахнуть палочкой в моем направлении.

Невидимая непреодолимая сила как крюком подхватывает меня в области солнечного сплетения и тянет вверх, ставя на ноги. Он подходит ко мне, изучая лицо.

\- Бессмысленно пытаться противостоять мне, грязнокровка, - говорит он, не заботясь, чтобы скрыть раздражение в голосе.  
  
\- Темный Лорд желает видеть Вас, и если Вы думаете, что он будет терпеть неповиновение, тогда Вы – дура.

Я смотрю в эти холодные серые глаза. Я не знаю, что пытаюсь найти. Возможно, сострадание или хотя бы намек на сожаление. Но там ничего нет. Я могу с тем же успехом смотреть в замерзшее озеро и увижу столько же теплоты, сколько и в его глазах.

\- Вы - дура, мисс Грэйнджер?

Я хмурюсь.

\- Нет.

\- Тогда докажите это. - Он вращает палочку между пальцев. - Не усложняйте все еще больше.

Когда ситуация зашла в тупик, какой выбор я могу сделать?

Он заставит меня пойти в любом случае, даже если я попытаюсь ему отказать.

Неохотно, но я киваю. Он улыбается и, шагнув за спину, толкает к выходу.

Спотыкаясь, я выхожу в коридор, и он поворачивает меня налево. Вокруг полная тишина. Я иду настолько медленно, насколько возможно, когда тебе в спину упирается чужая волшебная палочка.

Я тяжело сглатываю. Я слышу… шум. Как будто кто то тихонько стонет или плачет.. Он исходит от двери одной из камер. Ну что же, получается, что я не одинока в этом коридоре. Какой длинный коридор. Кажется, мы спускаемся уже целую вечность.

Мои босые ноги мягко ступают по холодному каменному полу. Позади меня бойко стучат ботинки Люциуса.

А потом ... винтовая каменная лестница, которая столь длинна, что я чувствую, как пот течет по спине, пока мы поднимаемся наверх, но каждый раз, когда я замедляюсь, пытаясь перевести дыхание, он подталкивает меня в спину палочкой, пронзая тело вспышкой боли. Я стараюсь не реагировать и контролировать себя, но когда он прикасается ко мне, я просто задыхаюсь. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что палочку, этот проводник волшебства и магии, можно использовать как изощренное орудие пытки.

Я стараюсь не останавливаться, в тщетной попытке избежать новой боли.

Следом еще один длинный коридор. Ни у одной из дверей нет решеток, и не слышно всхлипов.

Полагаю, это комнаты Пожирателей смерти, хотя можно только догадываться как они могут спать прямо над тюрьмой. Возможно, Люциус тоже живет где-то здесь, с тех пор как находится в бегах.

Хотя, впрочем, какая мне разница, где он живет. Скорей всего, как только я предстану перед Волдемортом, Люциуса я больше не увижу.

В конце коридора видна огромная резная дверь, которая медленно распахивается с ужасным скрежетом, как только мы начинаем к ней приближаться.

Я смотрю в дверной проем и вижу _ту самую_ большую залу. На мои плечи ложатся руки и толкают в дверной проем.

Здесь стоит полная тишина, несмотря на присутствие людей – по моим подсчетам, их около десяти человек.

Это - ужасная тишина, полная напряженности и страха.

Они одеты в черные одежды и стоят полукругом вокруг гигантского кресла во главе зала. Трон с огромной каменной змеей.

И этот трон более не пустует.

_О, Боже, О, Боже!_

Все они в свою очередь, смотрят на нас, точнее, на меня, когда мы входим в комнату. Все они без масок.

Зачем им прятаться от того, кого не собираются оставлять в живых?!

Я прячу глаза. Я не хочу никого видеть или узнать.

Меня толкают вперед, к трону. Я пытаюсь дышать спокойно.

_Будь храброй, Гермиона. Будь гриффиндоркой._

Несколько Пожирателей смерти расступаются, освобождая нам проход к этому гротескному креслу. Я ничего не могу сделать, это сильнее меня. Мои ноги подгибаются, и я падаю на колени. От удара коленями о каменный пол меня пронзает боль, и я слышу уничижающий свист Пожирателей смерти.

_Не дайте им победить…_

Я неуверенно поднимаюсь с пола; да, я напугана больше чем когда-либо прежде, но у меня все еще есть гордость.

Пусть я не буду смотреть на трон, но только благодаря гордости я до сих пор держусь.

Люциус обходит меня и идет вперед, чтобы поговорить с человеком на троне.

\- Девчонка, как Вы и приказывали, мой Лорд.

Смех Пожирателей смерти замирает, поскольку они ждут его ответа, и ужасная напряженная тишина заполняет комнату еще раз. Кажется, это будет продолжаться вечно.

\- Хочу увидеть ее лицо.

О, Боже, этот голос! Он столь высок и так … холоден. И не просто холоден, в нем есть что-то еще. Словно гвозди, вбиваемые в крышку гроба. Он проходит сквозь меня и заставляет содрогнуться.

Только звук его голоса заставляет меня дрожать, что же будет, когда я его увижу?

\- Подними глаза, грязнокровка. - Это голос Люциуса. Он звучит так же, как когда мы были одни, протяжно и холодно. Но есть в нем что-то новое, чего не было прежде.

Я думаю, это страх.

\- Подними глаза! - шипит он сердито.

Я не буду смотреть на трон, я не буду. Я не хочу видеть …

Я не могу.

Я не могу!

\- Она, кажется, не в состоянии выполнить то, что ей говорят, Люциус.

Снова этот холодный голос. Я сопротивляюсь желанию вздрогнуть.

\- О, я имел шанс узнать эту девчонку получше за время нашей поездки сюда, мой Лорд. – И опять голос Люциуса. Я не ошиблась, там определенно сквозит страх. Там что-то вроде ... вынужденной смелости. – Она, похоже, совершенно не способна к послушанию. Я пытался научить ее смирению, но она отказалась признать, что ее место в мире ниже нас.

_Я не ниже вас, ублюдки!_

\- Однако, немного настойчивости, я думаю, и ее сопротивление будет сломлено, - растягивая слова, произносит Люциус. – В конце концов, она всего лишь ребенок.

Мне семнадцать лет. Я больше не ребенок.

_Тогда почему ты не можешь взглянуть на трон?_

\- То же самое со всеми магглами, Люциус. - Я хочу закрыть уши руками, чтобы не слышать этот ужасный голос, но я не буду слабой. - Они не видят собственной незначительности. Они настолько слабы, настолько бесполезны по сравнению с нами и все же они не видят этого. Их высокомерие отказывается принять их неполноценность. И поэтому, когда они не смогли уничтожить нас, то решили впустить своих детей в наш мир, щеголяя ими как волшебниками. Или, в данном случае, как ведьмами.

_Я - ведьма. Я такой же волшебник, как любой из вас!_

Я вижу колыхание его мантии, поскольку он сходит со своего трона и спускается ко мне.

Я не могу дышать от страха. Я чувствую, как слезы жалят глаза, и крепко стискиваю зубы. Я не слабая, я не …

Но я не могу посмотреть на него.

Он останавливается в нескольких шагах от меня. Я вижу большую часть его тела в черных одеждах. Он высокий и очень худой, я думаю. И его руки... они походят на огромных белых пауков. Кожа почти прозрачная, и я вижу, что она испещрена крошечными фиолетовыми венами.

Но я все еще не вижу его лица, и я благодарна за это.

\- Посмотри на меня, грязнокровка.

_Я не буду._

Меня подташнивает от страха, я так боюсь.

_Я не буду смотреть на него!_

Он рядом со мной. Не так близко, как неоднократно был Люциус за последние двадцать четыре часа, но достаточно близко. Я чувствую... что-то исходит от него. Я почти чувствую его злобу, просачивающуюся в воздух.

Это только мое воображение или нет, я не знаю. Но все равно дрожу от страха.

\- Темный Лорд приказал, чтобы ты на него посмотрела, грязнокровка, – и снова голос Люциуса. Он зол на меня, я слышу. – Ты будешь слушаться своего нового хозяина.

Вчера бы я сказала Люциусу, что никто не является моим хозяином, не говоря уже о так называемом Темном Лорде. Но я не могу. Если Люциус испугал меня, это ничто по сравнению с тем, что я чувствую в присутствии его хозяина.

Волдеморт негромко смеется.

\- Кажется, ты теряешь сноровку, Люциус. - Он насмехается над ним. Его голос похож на змею, движущуюся в прохладной высокой траве - столь же мягок и столь же зловещ. – До того как отправиться в Азкабан, ты мог заставить ползать у себя в ногах взрослых мужчин. Теперь же не можешь вынудить школьницу выполнить твой приказ.

Нервный смех пробегает между Пожирателями смерти, и когда Люциус говорит, его голос несколько суховат.

\- Если позволите, мой Лорд…

Я вижу его приближение, а следом взмах палочки. Чувствую, как невидимая тяжесть опускается на спину, толкая вниз на четвереньки. Ладони царапает о шершавые камни. Я пытаюсь подняться, но тяжесть, опрокинувшая на землю, не пускает.

Все в порядке. Это не реальное повиновение, но я не хочу ползать перед ним…

Невидимая сила тянет меня за подбородок, выворачивая голову и вынуждая смотреть на него.

_Нет…_

Это… это не человек. Его лицо. Лицо Волдеморта. Оно не может принадлежать человеку. Оно походит на змеиное, и лишь потом - на человеческое. И эти глаза! Они… красные с разрезами зрачков. Но это еще не самое страшное в них. Там нет... света, нет души за этими глазами. Глядя в них, смотришь в пустоту.

Он всматривается своими ужасными глазами в мое лицо, выглядя почти разочарованным. Я … я не могу продолжать смотреть на него. Я не могу пошевелить головой, но все еще могу двигать глазами. Я отвожу взгляд от Волдеморта, и смотрю на Люциуса. Его лицо, которое еще вчера я так сильно ненавидела, по крайней мере, человеческое. Глаза могут быть холодными, но там есть что-то... человечное, так или иначе.

\- Так это Гермиона Грейнджер, о которой ты и твой сын говорили мне, Люциус.– Волдеморт говорит с Малфоем-старшим, но я могу видеть краем глаза, что он все еще смотрит на меня. – Из того, что ты сказал мне этим утром, я ожидал от нее немного больше боевого духа. Должен признаться, я разочарован. Глядеть на их попытки сопротивления нам всегда так забавно.

\- Кажется, Ваше присутствие выбило из нее часть высокомерия, мой Лорд, - начал Люциус спокойным голосом.  
Волдеморт выдыхает маленький смешок.

\- Ты еще не потерял способность ставить людей на место, Люциус.

Я ненавижу себя за то, что не сопротивлялась, вся моя храбрость покинула меня. Я никогда, никогда столько не боялась в своей жизни. Мне казалось, что вчера я была напугана, но все меркнет в сравнении с тем, что я чувствую сейчас.

\- Смотри на меня.

Я не могу, не могу смотреть на него снова. Я не спускаю глаз с Люциуса, который на мой пристальный взгляд лишь хмурится.

\- СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ!

Я чувствую режущую боль, проходящую через все лицо. Тяжело втягиваю воздух и смотрю на Волдеморта. Смотрю в эти красные бездушные глаза, пока он говорит со мной.

\- Ах, маленькая грязнокровка, - говорит он, растягивая тонкие губы в зловещей улыбке. – Если бы ты только знала, насколько полезной нам окажешься. Вся твоя прошедшая жизнь столь ничтожна и нежелательна для нас. Но в самом ее конце ты окажешься полезной для нашего дела настолько, что, пожалуй, одно лишь это придаст смысл всей твоей жизни.

_Конец моей жизни?_

Они собираются убить меня. В глубине души я, конечно, это уже знала. Но теперь он подтвердил это. Они собираются сначала получить то, что им нужно, а затем убить меня.

И я никогда больше не увижу своих родителей, или Рона, или Гарри!

\- Задайся вопросом, как сильно ты жаждешь помочь нам? - Он не отводит взгляд. Внутри меня все будто сковывает льдом. – Ты по своей воле выполнишь то, что мы скажем, - и это будет гораздо проще! - или же хочешь узнать, сколько еще ты сможешь вынести боли?

Что я могу на это ответить? Соглашусь - стану предателем. Откажусь - и пыткам не будет конца. Любой из этих вариантов меня не устраивает. И поэтому я молчу.

Эти глаза не выглядят сердитыми. Я не думаю, что в них есть достаточно человеческого, чтобы быть сердитыми. Но они темнеют, и когда он говорит, его голос кипит от гнева.

\- Отвечай мне, девчонка!

Вновь острая боль пересекает мое лицо. Я задыхаюсь, но не стану отвечать.

\- Вы видите это? - Он почти кричит. - Вы видите, как эта наглая мелкая грязнокровка не повинуется мне?

Он возвращается к своему трону и садится. Комнату наполняет тишина, поскольку он долго и упорно смотрит на меня. Я чувствую, как Пожирателей охватывает дрожь. Они, кажется, больше боятся его молчания, чем слов.

\- Накажи ее, Люциус.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, который уже поднял палочку. Он замирает на мгновение с палочкой в воздухе, прежде чем одним взмахом отбрасывает заклятием меня в сторону.

Ощущение, словно меня ударил в живот огромный металлический кулак. Из меня выбивает весь воздух, а внутренности разрывает. «Боже, как же больно!» Я падаю вперед, путаясь в собственных волосах и задыхаясь…

\- Ты ответишь мне, девчонка!

Вновь голос Волдеморта. Я смотрю на него, тяжело дыша через нос, а затем перевожу взгляд на Люциуса, глаза которого столь холодны и безразличны, как никогда.

_Как можно причинить кому-то ТАКУЮ боль и не чувствовать даже малейшей вины за это?_

Плевать. Для него это не имеет значения.

Я заставляю себя вновь посмотреть на Волдеморта и даю единственный ответ, который могу дать на этот вопрос.

\- Я ничего не скажу вам. - Я не могу подняться, но держу голову так высоко, как могу, тяжело дыша в попытке избавиться от боли в животе и ребрах. - Вы можете замучить меня, вы можете убить меня, и я уверена, что вы это сделаете. Но я не помогу вам выиграть войну. Боль, которую вы, несомненно, причините мне, ничего не будет значить, пока я страдаю за то, что считаю правильным.

Волдеморт улыбается. Нет, это не улыбка; его растянутые губы внушают ужас. Ни одна улыбка не должна быть похожей на это. Он поднимает свою палочку…

\- Круцио!

О, ГОСПОДИ! Эта боль, такая боль, боль какую я НИКОГДА не знала. Словно каждый нерв в моем теле находится в огне, и я не знаю ничего, ничего, кроме боли. Я цепляюсь за пол, за руки, лицо, она не прекращается, она не исчезает, Боже помоги мне, Я НЕ В СОСТОЯНИИ ВЫНЕСТИ ЭТО...

Спокойствие. Удивительное спокойствие, и свобода от боли.

Я лежу на полу, прижимая голову к холодному камню. Меня колотит, и все болит.

И смех. Пожирателей смерти, Волдеморта и Люциуса. Все смеются надо мной.

Я только что испытала за краткий миг больше физической боли, чем за всю свою жизнь, а они смеются надо мной.

Господи Иисусе.

\- Тебя не беспокоит боль, грязнокровка? - голос Волдеморта.

\- Твое безразличие хорошо замаскировано. Кажется, боль очень даже тебя беспокоит.

Я поднимаю голову и гляжу на Люциуса, который смотрит на меня со злорадной улыбкой. Смотреть на него легче, чем на Волдеморта.

 _Это ведь Ваше время, не так ли?_ , - думаю я, мысленно посылая ему поток ненависти и ярости. – _Но Вы можете лишь смотреть, как я получаю то, что по Вашему мнению заслуживаю, но не можете наказывать меня сами без ЕГО разрешения…_

\- Вы трус.

Я только хотела _подумать_ об этом, но чувствую, как мои губы шевелятся, тихо произнося слова.

Люциус смотрит на меня, смех замирает на его губах.

Уверена, он знает, _что_ я сказала.

Волдеморт больше не смотрит на меня.

Он обращается к Люциусу, который отворачивается от меня к своему хозяину.

\- Присматривай за ней, - говорит Волдеморт Люциусу, резко и отрывисто - он отдает приказ слуге. - Я полагаю, ты понимаешь, несмотря на информацию, которую она может дать и которая, несомненно, будет важна, я не желаю впустую тратить время на ее получение.

Они хотят получить от меня информацию. Ради этого меня будут пытать, а потом убьют…

_Не дайте им победить._

\- Я хочу, чтобы все, что она скажет, было записано слово в слово, - продолжает Волдеморт. - Можешь привлечь остальных в помощь в случае необходимости, пока у них нет никаких важных поручений. - На мгновение он делает паузу. - Мне все равно, как ты это сделаешь, просто получи необходимую информацию. Ты меня понимаешь, не так ли, Люциус?

\- Конечно, мой Лорд.

Люциус низко кланяется своему хозяину, который, махнув рукой в мою сторону, произносит:

\- Забери ее с собой. И убедись, что она заговорит.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, который зло мне улыбается.

\- С удовольствием, мой Лорд.

 

  
_to be continued..._


	3. Как важно быть покорной

**Глава 3. Как важно быть покорной.**

_Господь,  дай сил мне удержать себя,_  
 _И заглушить лепечущий украдкой_  
 _Внутри меня желаний голос сладкий._  
  
 _Не попусти меня предать себя -_  
 _Я  сам себе коварный и упорный_  
 _Враг, на пути воздвигнувший препоны._ – Кристина Росетти, "Кто освободит меня?" (пер. - [Владимир Веров](https://www.stihi.ru/2012/01/16/5008))

 _Боль, сущ._ \- неприятное, гнетущее, иногда нестерпимое ощущение, возникающее преимущественно при сверхсильных или разрушительных воздействиях на организм человека и животных; Ощущение физического страдания в какой-нибудь части тела. Головная б. Острая б. Боли в животе не унимались. Гнчрв. Испытывать б. || перен. Чувство скорби, страдания. Душевная б. С болью в сердце.

______________________________________________

  
Где он?

Я подтягиваю колени к подбородку, сворачиваясь калачиком.

Я вся дрожу. Зубы стучат от страха.

Я предпочла бы, чтобы он сделал то, что должен был, сразу, а не оставил меня здесь гадать, что будет.

Он не сказал, когда вернется. Он даже не взглянул на меня, пока тащил обратно в камеру. Просто хлопнул дверью, когда я осмелилась спросить, что будет, когда он вернется.

Он ни разу не взглянул на меня.

Казалось, с тех пор прошло много времени. Вполне возможно, что всего лишь пять минут, но я поняла, что время может идти так медленно, когда ты томишься в ожидании и страхе.

Почему он не возвращается?

_Радуйся, что его еще нет. Ты знаешь, что ему приказано делать. Ты слышала, что сказал Волдеморт…_

Бога ради, да я вовсе не жду его возвращения!

Просто… мне ненавистно сидеть здесь, воображая, что может случиться в следующую минуту. И ждать. Вечно.

Возможно, так было задумано. Дать мне время мучиться мыслями о том, что он может со мной сделать.

Что он собирается делать со мной?

Учитывая то, что меня называют самой способной ведьмой столетия, это довольно глупый вопрос. Конечно же, я знаю, что он будет делать…

Я только не знаю конкретных деталей, и это пугает. Я не знаю, к чему себя готовить.

По крайней мере, меня будет пытать не Волдеморт. Полагаю, я должна быть благодарна хотя бы за это. Если я когда-нибудь снова и увижу это отвратительное лицо, то это случится не раньше, чем через миллионы лет.

Боже, эти глаза! Я никогда их не забуду. Красные, бездушные и бездонные глаза змеи.

Абсолютное зло.

Я провожу руками по голове, отбрасывая назад свои волосы, чтобы отвлечься от картинок, мелькающих в сознании.

По крайней мере, Люциус… я не знаю…

Человек. Плоть и кровь. Настоящий.

Может быть, он не сделает мне больно. Он ведь может просто использовать Веритасерум и покончить с этим. Я не вижу причин, почему бы ему не поступить так… Это был бы безусловно более быстрый и «чистый» способ, не так ли? Глоток зелья, и все будет кончено.

Но я не должна надеяться, что он выберет этот путь. Ведь если он пытает меня, то я могу терпеть боль и не сдаваться. Я лучше пройду через все круги ада, чем скажу все, что им нужно… так?

До этого момента я не знала, что постоянное, напряженное ощущение страха может по-настоящему приносить физическую боль.

Может быть, я смогла бы солгать ему. Может быть, это выход. Я могла бы притвориться, что сдалась, и солгать. Я должна буду быть уверена, что моя ложь никому не навредит, и если я сделаю это, тогда я пройду через пытки, не разрушая ничью жизнь.

Но тогда… когда они получат от меня нужную информацию, они…

Мое сердце ушло в пятки, под гнетом абсолютного ужаса и безнадежности.

Мне только семнадцать. Я не хочу умирать.

Иногда, раньше, я не спала ночью, лежа в кровати и думая о смерти. О том, что там, после… И мне было трудно вздохнуть, когда я неизбежно приходила к выводу о забвении и бесконечности.

Я зарываюсь пальцами в волосы, сильно хватая себя за локоны.

Я не буду думать об этом. Не буду!

Но как я могу _не_ думать?

Нет. Мне нужно сосредоточиться. Я не могу позволить им получить то, что они хотят.

Я поворачиваю голову — что угодно, лишь бы отвлечься! - разглядывая свои джинсы.

Они покрыты грязью.

Боже, как же я хочу принять ванну и переодеться. Я ношу эту одежду уже… как долго я здесь?

Я не знаю, но я слишком долго хожу в этой грязной одежде.

Интересно, я удивлюсь, если они принесут мне другую?

_С чего бы им это делать? Они даже не кормят тебя, тогда почему же они должны заботиться о том, во что ты одета?_

Мой желудок заурчал. Я не ничего не ела и не пила с тех пор, как поужинала дома за несколько часов до того, как _он_ появился в моей спальне. Если бы я тогда знала, что это был мой последний ужин, я бы оценила его по достоинству. Жареный цыпленок и овощи приобрели бы неземной вкус.

Вообще-то, я больше хочу пить. Горло пересохло так, что почти больно. Стенки гортани слипаются, когда я сглатываю, пытаясь хоть как-то увлажнить их.

Я ложусь на спину и невидящим взглядом смотрю в потолок. В голове столько мыслей, что она сейчас взорвется, клянусь Богом.

Как, черт возьми, я могу выпутаться из этого, не говоря им того, чего они хотят?

Я прекрасно помню лицо Люциуса и его смех, когда Волдеморт пытал меня…

Он садист. Законченный садист.

Он должно быть действительно ненавидит меня, если способен смеяться, глядя, как я корчусь в агонии.

Почему он так сильно ненавидит меня?

_Не думай об этом. Ты можешь вечно строить предположения, но, скорее всего, ты никогда не узнаешь ответа на этот вопрос. Просто постарайся сохранять трезвую голову._

Я должна подготовить себя. Я должна быть стойкой, когда он вернется. Нужно быть готовой ко всему, что бы он ни придумал.

Но… как?

Я начинаю с дыхательных упражнений. Вдох, выдох. Я дышу глубоко и размеренно. Вдох – выдох.

Я напрягаю все мышцы, стараясь удержаться в таком состоянии столько, сколько смогу, затем – расслабляюсь. Я делаю это снова и снова. И дыхание… Вдох – выдох.

Я тянусь всем телом, оттягивая мыски и закидывая руки вверх над головой. Я чувствую легкое покалывание в мышцах.

Дыши. Вдох – выдох. Дыши.

Я пытаюсь сконцентрироваться, но не на хороших воспоминаниях, ибо позволить себе сентиментальность сейчас – значит, поставить себя под удар. Поэтому я думаю о тех ужасных вещах, которые эти люди натворили, о каждой причиненной боли моим родным и близким. Мои ярость и гнев станут моими доспехами.

Итак, второй курс. Нападения василиска. Желтые глаза пристально смотрят на меня из карманного зеркальца. Бесконечное чувство вины, гложущее Джинни. Плакса Миртл, навсегда застрявшая в своем подростковом возрасте. Сириус, гниющий в Азкабане. Кошмары Гарри, где он вновь видит смерть Седрика Диггори на кладбище.

Щелчок замка в двери.

Тяжело, но я поднимаюсь на ноги так быстро, насколько это возможно. Я не собираюсь давать ему преимущество над собой.

Люциус молча входит в комнату. Бесшумно прикрывает за собой дверь и запирает ее заклинанием. Он не улыбается и не усмехается, даже не хмурится. Его лицо, словно маска, не выражает абсолютно никаких эмоций.

Он один. Возможно, он думает, что меня будет настолько просто расколоть, что ему даже не понадобятся помощники.

Но, возможно, он настолько тщеславен, что не желает ни с кем делить свой триумф…

В любом случае, я заперта в камере наедине с человеком, который хочет видеть мои боль и страдания.

Я должна быть сильной. Я должна вцепиться в воспоминания, всплывающие в мыслях.

Глаза Невилла, блестящие от слез, когда его мать кладет фантик от конфеты в его ладонь. Беллатрикс Лестрейндж насмехается над ним, упоминая его мать, которую она пытала до тех пор, пока та не сошла с ума.

Он смеряет меня взглядом. Быстро и холодно.

\- Итак, мисс Грейнджер, теперь Вы ответите на мои вопросы. Вы будете отвечать четко и правдиво. Вам все ясно?

Дыши. Вдох. Выдох.

\- Вы должны будете убить меня, прежде чем я скажу Вам хоть что-то.

Он снисходительно улыбается.

\- Проверим?

Мне жарко. В комнате тепло и душно. Внезапно мне начинает казаться, что я не могу вздохнуть.

Я не могу позволить страху сковать меня. Я еще сильнее ненавижу и еще больше злюсь.

Страшное, всепоглощающее чувство вины, что испытывал Гарри, когда он, не желая того, привел Сириуса к смерти. Рон, лежащий в больничном крыле, почти при смерти, после отравления.

Он вытаскивает небольшую фляжку из-под мантии и протягивает ее мне.

\- Могу я предложить Вам воды?

Я инстинктивно с жадностью тянусь к фляжке, выхватывая ее из его рук. Я быстро подношу ее ко рту и чувствую на губах живительную влагу…

Боже, что я делаю?

Я грубо возвращаю ему флягу, злясь на себя за собственную тупость. Он издает смешок, забирая ее у меня.

\- Думаешь, я хочу обмануть тебя, подмешав в воду что-то, что развяжет тебе язык? Считаешь меня настолько примитивным, - он усмехается так, будто чувствует себя оскорбленным. – Вы обижаете меня, мисс Грэйнджер. Хотите верьте, хотите – нет, но я всего лишь пытался проявить гостеприимство.

Гостеприимство?

Он медленно делает большой глоток из бутылки и улыбается, глядя на меня.

\- Да, я старался быть любезным. Но, кажется, Вы не хотите пить…

И он переворачивает бутылку вверх дном, выливая драгоценную жидкость на пол. Я заворожено смотрю, как она растекается лужицей, тонкими ручейками бежит по желобкам между камнями, утекает в никуда.

Ублюдок. Чертов, проклятый… Господи, я так хочу пить!

Он прячет бутылку в карман мантии и достает оттуда перо и пергамент. Пергамент зависает перед Люциусом в воздухе, перо тоже зависает в самом начале пергамента. Все это так похоже на то, что использовала Рита Скиттер. Только вот перо было не ядовито-зеленого цвета, а кроваво-красного, и очень маленькое. Люциус поворачивается ко мне и замечает мое любопытство.

\- Это особое перо, - поясняет он. – Если ты говоришь правду, чернила пишут черным, если же ты лжешь, их цвет – красный. – Он противно улыбается мне. - Всего лишь небольшие меры предосторожности. Вы уж не обижайтесь на меня за то, что я не могу полагаться на Вашу честность и откровенность.

Проклятье! Что ж, значит, ложь – не вариант. Я должна была предвидеть это. Но у меня все еще есть альтернатива – я могу просто молчать.

Он отступает от пера и пергамента и произносит громко и четко:

\- Люциус Малфой осуществляет допрос заключенной грязнокровки Грэйнджер в камере пятнадцать.

Заключенной грязнокровки Грэйнджер? Неужели «Гермиона» - это слишком много для меня?

Перо царапает пергамент, оставляя на нем черные отметины. Люциус удовлетворенно кивает, прежде чем повернуться ко мне.

\- Вы готовы?

_Докажи ему, что ты сильная._

Я улыбаюсь ему, с трудом выговаривая:

\- Конечно.

Он удивленно приподнимает брови, принимая мой вызов, но продолжает улыбаться, наслаждаясь этой игрой. Он вытаскивает свою палочку из рукава мантии.

\- Тогда, приступим.

Я стою прямо, как натянутая тетива. Все мое тело – с головы до пят – напряжено.

Я не боюсь его.

_Какая глупая, жалкая ложь._

\- Для начала, мисс Грэйнджер, - почти вежливо произносит он, - в качестве разминки, я хотел бы, чтобы Вы назвали мне имена друзей Гарри Поттера.

Что?

Я пристально смотрю на него.

\- Я могу ошибаться, но не Ваш ли сын ходил в школу вместе с нами? – спрашиваю я. – Не проще было бы узнать это у него? Знаю, что он не слишком умен, но неужели настолько, что не способен был заметить, с кем Гарри дружил в Хогвартсе?

Щеку ожигает пощечиной, хотя он даже не дотрагивался до меня. Я резко втягиваю воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы.

Он больше не улыбается.

\- Я не просил тебя оскорблять моего сына, грязнокровка, - он направляет на меня волшебную палочку. – Или ты просто решила состроить из себя всезнайку, как всегда. Я спросил, потому что хочу, чтобы именно ты ответила на этот вопрос.

\- Вы _знаете,_ кто его друзья. – Даже не смотря на то, что я пытаюсь усложнить ему задачу, насколько это возможно, я не могу понять, зачем он спрашивает меня об этом. – В любом случае, у Вас должны быть какие-то предположения, иначе, зачем бы Вам тащить меня сюда и задавать такие вопросы.

Снова ожог пощечины, но на этот раз я готова.

\- Кажется, до Вас слишком медленно доходит тот факт, что я пришел сюда не для того, чтобы вести с Вами _остроумные_ беседы. – Он вновь понижает голос. Я, должно быть, начинаю злить его. – Я хочу, чтобы Вы сказали мне то, что я хочу знать. И я не спрашивал Драко об этом лишь потому, что он видел вас только в Хогвартсе. Он не может поведать мне, с кем Поттер дружил за пределами школы. Но вот Вы можете. Мы можем решить все по-хорошему – Вы просто называете мне имена его друзей. Конечно же, Вам нет необходимости упоминать себя или этого бесполезного и никчемного Уизли. Если бы мы уже не знали о том, насколько вы трое близки, то Вас бы здесь не было.

Я зацикливаюсь на том, что ненавижу его всем сердцем за то, что он назвал Рона никчемным. Да, он может иногда вести себя, как идиот, но он такой добрый, заботливый и забавный. Люциус Малфой не стоит и мизинца на его ноге.

Он постукивает ногой в ожидании ответа.

\- Вам нужны имена друзей Гарри? – я пытаюсь сдержать дрожь в голосе. – Что ж, я скажу Вам.

Его брови выгибаются дугой в удивлении. Он не ожидал, что я так быстро сдамся.

\- Спасибо за то, что облегчаете мне жизнь. Кажется, в Вас все-таки присутствует здравый смысл, после всего…

\- Так Вам нужны имена или нет? – прерываю я его.

Он медлит.

\- Прошу Вас.

Он собирается причинить мне боль. Господи-Боже, он сделает мне больно.

\- Их имена – Дональд Дак, Микки Маус, лягушонок Кермит…

Он не понимает, о чем я говорю. Он не узнает имена. Ну да, это ведь магглы выдумали этих персонажей. Но он прекрасно знает, что все это абсурд и бессмыслица, ему даже не нужно проверять пергамент. Его лицо темнеет от гнева, но меня несет дальше.

\- Робкий, Соня, Вялый, Тителитури...

Я смотрю на перо. Оно бегает по пергаменту, записывая каждое глупое, нелепое и смехотворное слово. Начинаю смеяться. Ничего не могу с собой поделать, знаю, что должна остановиться и что это вовсе не смешно, но не могу справиться с распирающим меня смехом. Я смеюсь так, что едва могу говорить…

Боль в одночасье останавливает истерику.

Я с трудом делаю вздох и смотрю вниз на свои руки. Мои пальцы… загнуты… назад…

\- Я рад, что Вы находите себя такой смешной, - его голос сочится сарказмом. – В конце концов, если мы не можем посмеяться над самими собой, то над чем же еще нам смеяться?

Я смотрю на него, ожидая, что он сейчас улыбнется, но нет. Его лицо словно застывшая маска, когда он вновь направляет волшебную палочку на мою руку. Я смотрю вниз и вижу, что мои пальцы согнуты назад почти под прямым углом. Я потрясена и охвачена ужасом. Другой рукой пытаюсь поставить их на место, но тщетно. Они упорно продолжают отгибаться дальше. Назад, дальше, сильнее…

\- Аа…уу!

\- Больно, не так ли?

Я чувствую, как кожа на ладони натягивается. Суставы пальцев лопаются и ломаются под напором невидимой силы. Стискиваю зубы, но, несмотря на то, что пытаюсь сдержать себя, начинаю кричать от боли.

\- Тебе больно, грязнокровка? – ему приходится повысить голос, чтобы перекричать мой скулеж. – Чувствуешь, как ломаются твои пальцы? Молишь о пощаде? Неужели информация стоит этой агонии? Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь прекратить это, если захочешь. Просто скажи мне то, что я хочу знать.

Пальцы так далеко уже прогнулись назад, но продолжали медленно отгибаться еще дальше. Что-то рвется и ломается, давление не ослабевает, и я больше не могу терпеть это. Я снова кричу. Боже, почему это не заканчивается?

_Скажи им. Скажи, кто друзья Гарри._

\- НЕТ! – кричу я, и в этот момент адская боль пронзает мои суставы, и я уже не просто кричу. Я реву, как раненое животное. По лицу катятся слезы, и давление…

Прекращается.

Но боль все еще здесь.

Смотрю на свою руку. Пальцы вывихнуты, и как бы я ни старалась, я не могу пошевелить ими.

\- Вы… черт, они _сломаны_ , - я задыхаюсь от рыданий.

\- Точно подмечено, мисс Грэйнджер.

Я прижимаю сломанную ладонь к груди, баюкая ее, словно младенца. Спиной прислоняюсь к стене позади, опираясь на нее всем своим весом, отчаянно пытаясь устоять на ногах. Отворачиваюсь от него. Не хочу, чтобы он видел, какую боль причиняет мне. Мерзавец не получит такого удовольствия.

Слышу шаги, которые стихают только около меня.

\- Полагаю, нужно начать с начала, - его голос идеально спокойный.

Никаких эмоций, никакого раскаяния, никакой жалости. Как он может быть таким спокойным после того, что сделал со мной?

\- Я хочу, чтобы Вы назвали мне имена друзей Гарри Поттера.

Я поднимаю на него взгляд, полный жгучих слез.

\- Вы жестокий… Вы – сущее _зло_ …

\- Я уже все это слышал раньше, - он прерывает меня, закатывая глаза. В его голосе откровенная скука. – Что бы Вы ни сказали, для меня в этом не будет ничего нового.

Его это не волнует. Ему _плевать_ …

Я не могу смотреть на него и опускаю глаза.

\- А сейчас, - продолжает Люциус, - скажи мне то, что я хочу знать, и я в тот же миг вылечу твою руку.

Нет. Это абсурд. Конечно же, никто не мог бы сделать такое с другим человеком…

_Неужели это настолько ужасно - сказать ему?_

Да!

_Почему?_

\- Мое терпение не безгранично, грязнокровка, - его голос вырвал меня из потока моих мыслей. – Я бы советовал тебе не усугублять ситуацию.

Я ненавижу его. Я так его ненавижу, что жажду, чтобы он сдох.

\- Зачем вам это? – Я в ярости от того, как дрожит и ломается мой голос. – Зачем вам знать, с кем дружит Гарри? Неужели это так важно, что ради этого нужно мучить другого человека?

Я прижимаю к груди сломанную руку, мое тело дрожит. Повисла тишина, нарушаемая лишь моим тяжелым дыханием.

\- Эта информация очень важна, поверьте мне. Иначе я бы не спрашивал об этом, - он снова говорит тихо. Я не буду смотреть на него. – И я возмущен тем, что Вы сваливаете всю вину на меня. Вы могли бы покончить с этим махом, но у Вас не хватает ума позаботиться о спасении своей собственной шкуры. Можно сказать, что Вы сами навлекли на себя эту боль. Скажите спасибо своему упрямству.

\- А чего Вы ожидаете? – я кричу на него, слезы катятся по щекам. – Что я предам тех, кого я люблю? Чтобы стала такой, как Вы, и отказалась от своих принципов ради спасения?

\- В ваших устах это звучит так, как будто это плохо, - равнодушно парирует он. – Поверьте мне, вы не протянете здесь долго в живых, если и дальше будете цепляться за свои принципы.

Он хватает меня за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на него. Выражение его лица остается абсолютно нечитаемым.

\- Помогая мне, ты поможешь себе. Или тебе нужны еще… аргументы?

Несмотря на то, что я знаю, что я должна сказать, я все равно как будто заставляю себя произнести эти слова.

\- Я никогда не буду помогать Вам! Ублюдок!

Он отпускает мой подбородок, но только для того, чтобы грубо схватить мою руку, ни мало не заботясь о сломанных пальцах.

\- Неужели, Вам мало? – я издаю стон, больше похожий на всхлип.

Он медлит, окидывая меня ледяным взглядом.

\- Очевидно, да.

Он прижимает кончик палочки к моей ладони и шепчет заклинание. Я не могу его расслышать.

И моя рука начинает гореть.

Сначала это просто покалывание, будто обожглась крапивой. Но постепенно становится все горячее и горячее, причиняя адские муки! Жжение, словно электрический ток, пробегает по моим нервам. Раскаленное железо прожигает плоть, и я кричу. Кричу, падая на колени, а он все еще крепко держит мою руку и прижимает к ней палочку.

Я чувствую, как моя кожа _покрывается волдырями_!

Впиваюсь ногтями свободной руки в его ногу, оглушительно крича:

\- Господи, Боже мой, пожалуйста…

Он убирает палочку и отпускает мою руку. Я падаю на четвереньки и смотрю на свою поврежденную руку: изогнутые, пурпурно-красные, сломанные пальцы, и красная обожженная кожа, которая распухает и покрывается волдырями у меня на глазах.

Боже.

\- Поверь мне, грязнокровка, у меня еще куча подобных фокусов в запасе. Ты так и будешь бросать мне вызов за вызовом? – хладнокровно произносит Люциус.

Я все еще лежу, свернувшись, на полу, рыдая и тяжело дыша. Пытаюсь хоть как-то успокоить боль в руке.

_Просто скажи ему…_

Ни за что!

Поднимаю на него глаза, захлебываясь рыданиями так, что голова начинает кружиться.

\- Да пошел ты! – я срываюсь на крик.

В ответ он наступает ногой на мою больную руку. Я кричу до хрипоты, когда он с силой нажимает ботинком на мои сломанные пальцы и обожженную кожу.

\- Ублюдок!

\- Меня уже порядком достало все это, поэтому спрашиваю в последний раз. – Он кричит, чтобы я смогла услышать его сквозь собственные вопли. – С кем дружит Гарри Поттер?

Обожженная кожа рвется, а разбитые костяшки крошатся под его нажимом. Боль, мучение, страдание переполняют меня. Я не чувствую ничего, кроме непрекращающейся агонии. Такая боль за пределами моего понимания. Отныне боль – это не то, что я чувствую. Боль – это я. Сплошная болевая пульсирующая точка.

_Сделай это, Гермиона. Ничто не стоит таких мучений._

Я должна. Я просто не выдержу. Не могу больше терпеть эту боль. Она должна закончиться, и я могу остановить ее…

\- Я, - начинаю хныкать, - и Рон. Мы… мы его лучшие…

…скрип, хруст, крик боли…

\- Я знаю это, девчонка, - он нетерпеливо повышает голос. – Я же сказал, что не хочу слышать о вас двоих. Мне нужны другие. Имена тех, о ком я еще не знаю.

Я не могу сказать ему. Не могу.

Ботинки давят на руку еще сильнее и жестче. О, нееееет…

\- Невилл Лонгботом, - я спотыкаюсь, - Луна Лавгуд, Рубеус Хагрид, опожалуйстапожалуйста… Джинни Уизли…

Я замираю в ужасе от того, что я только что натворила, но Люциус поворачивает носок стопы. И опять. О, нет, нет неееееет!

\- Кто-нибудь еще? – вопрошает он, игнорируя мои крики.

Кто еще? Кто еще, кто угодно…

\- Дин Томас и Шеймус Финниган, они жили в одной комнате. Ремус Люпин, Нимфадора Тонкс. Грозный Глаз… Я не могу думать – нет, нет, пожалуйста, не надо, ненадоненадо… мистер и миссис Уизли, Фред и Джордж Уизли, Флер Делакур, Эрни Макмиллан, Джастин Финч-Флетчли, Колин Криви, - я останавливаюсь, с трудом сглатывая и хватая ртом воздух. – Я не могу больше вспомнить…

\- Постарайся, грязнокровка.

Блестящие ботинки вдавливают сломанные пальцы в каменный пол…

\- ПОЖАЛУЙСТА… Я говорю Вам правду, я больше не могу вспомнить, я клянусь, КЛЯНУСЬ!

Он убирает ногу с моей ладони.

Я сворачиваюсь клубочком, сотрясаясь от боли. От боли и отвращения к самой себе по лицу текут слезы.

Что я _наделала_?

Сквозь пелену слез я вижу Люциуса. Он подходит к пергаменту и проверяет, что написано в нем. Когда он видит цвет чернил, его лицо расплывается в удовлетворенной улыбке, и он поворачивается ко мне.

Я не могу больше смотреть на него. Только не после того, что он сделал со мной. Закрываю глаза, отгораживаясь от всего. Так отчаянно хочу провалиться глубже в спасительную темноту…

\- Вот видите, - я слышу, как его ботинки стучат по каменному полу, приближаясь ко мне и останавливаясь возле моего дрожащего тела. – Мы можем неплохо ладить, если только Вы захотите.

Что я могу ответить? Я дала ему то, что он хотел.

Я _помогла_ ему.

Эта мысль невыносима.

Он ждет ответа в абсолютной тишине, и когда не получает его, вновь берет мою ладонь. Его прикосновение отдается болью во всей руке.

\- Нет, не трогайте! – вскрикиваю я, отказываясь смотреть на него, и прижимаюсь лицом к холодному каменному полу.

Он касается волшебной палочкой моей руки. Мое тело напрягается, ожидая его дальнейших действий.

Но я не ожидала того, что происходит. По всей руке проходит поток тепла, до самых кончиков пальцев. Боли нет. Только приятное облегчение.

Я медленно поднимаю голову, не совсем доверяя своим ощущениям. Смотрю на руку…

Она зажила. Она _исцелена_. Я снова могу шевелить пальцами, и ожогов уже нет, только покрасневшие шрамы там, где они были. Около пальцев все еще есть синяки, но мне не больно, когда я сгибаю их. Люциус все еще держит мою руку. Слезы мгновенно высыхают, я судорожно вздыхаю.

Он отпускает мою руку, но я все еще смотрю на нее, пораженная тем, с какой легкостью она оказалась вылеченной, и как быстро ушла боль.

\- Что заставило тебя думать, что ты можешь быть не такой, как все, грязнокровка?

Я резко вскидываю голову, замечая изменения в его голосе. Выражение его лица… странное. Я никогда прежде не видела его.

\- Все вы, каждый, с кем я раньше имел дело, верили, что смогут противостоять боли. Но никто не выдержал. Я уже говорил тебе, когда я чего-то хочу, то получаю это со стопроцентной гарантией.

\- Но какой ценой? – спрашиваю я, мое горло саднит от бесконечных криков. – Как далеко Вы можете зайти, чтобы получить желаемое? И где та грань, за которой Вы начинаете себя ненавидеть за то, что делаете?

По его лицу все еще нельзя прочесть и мысли.

\- Цель оправдывает средства. Не то чтобы я жду, что ты поймешь это. Это сложно понять в столь юном возрасте.

\- Я скажу Вам, чего я _не понимаю_ , - слова срываются с языка прежде, чем я могу подумать о возможных последствиях. – Зачем Вам пытать людей ради получения информации? Почему бы просто не использовать Веритасерум? Это бы облегчило Вам работу.

Я замолкаю, чтобы не сказать лишнего.

_Можешь не притворяться, что не хочешь, чтобы он использовал его. Тогда ты смогла бы избежать боли и угрызений совести…_

Мрачная, извращенная улыбка играет на его лице. И это делает его живым, потому что так разительно отличается от спокойной, холодной маски, которую он всегда носит.

\- Нет, не думаю. – Он склоняется ко мне и медленно проводит кончиком волшебной палочки по моей щеке. – Этот способ более… интересный, тебе так не кажется? Не отрицаю, что меня злит, когда ты отказываешься делать то, что тебе говорят. Я не поощряю дерзость. Никогда и никому. Не говоря уже о грязнокровках. Но есть что-то… мне доставляет удовольствие смотреть, как ты в конечном счете сдаешься, признавая неизбежность происходящего и проявляя какое-то подобие _добровольного_ подчинения.

Ярость переполняет меня, и меня почти тошнит от этого. Я чувствую, как она поднимается внутри меня бушующим ураганом, готовым разнести меня на куски.

\- Зачем Вы делаете это со мной? – Я кричу, вскакивая на ноги. Он тоже поднимается, не позволяя мне ни секунды быть выше него. – Он сказал, Вы можете использовать любые необходимые средства, чтобы выудить из меня информацию. Я слышала это. Тогда почему Вы пытаете меня? Ведь Вы не должны. Вы могли бы использовать Империус или сыворотку правды. Но Вы не станете. Вы выбираете то, что принесет мне как можно больше страданий, даже если это осложнит Вам всё. Почему Вы так хотите сделать мне больно? Я Вам ничего не сделала! За что Вы меня так ненавидите?

Возникает пауза. Мои слова повисают в воздухе. Улыбка исчезает с его лица.

\- Ты – грязнокровка, - наконец, отвечает он. – И _поэтому_ я тебя ненавижу. И поэтому я буду пытать тебя, а не использовать более простые методы. Любой Пожиратель Смерти поступил бы так же, я не одинок в своей позиции. Потому что нельзя упускать ни единой возможности преподать тебе урок.

\- Какой _урок_? Что я должна выучить?

\- Свое место, девчонка, свое место! – Он повышает голос, не скрывая раздражение и гнев. – Никто из вас, магглорожденных, не знает своего места. Строите из себя волшебников и ведьм, как будто вы принадлежите нашему миру. А ты, ты хуже всех со своими замашками всезнайки и интеллектуальным снобизмом. Определяешь себя, как равную, если не выше, рядом со своими чистокровными сверстниками, когда ты всего лишь ошибка природы. Поэтому я хочу причинить тебе боль.

Он резко отворачивается от меня и отходит к противоположной стороне комнаты. Останавливается возле двери в камеру и проводит рукой по своим светлым волосам, делая глубокий вздох.

_Да, точно. Возьми себя в руки. Не можешь позволить себе отвлекаться на эмоции, да? Ведь тогда все станет слишком личным, не так ли?_

Я наблюдаю, как он берет себя в руки, и когда он поворачивается, его лицо не выражает никаких эмоций.

\- Кажется, мы достигли прогресса, - он говорит так, будто последних нескольких минут никогда не было. – Вы назвали мне друзей Гарри Поттера. Ну, конечно, не без борьбы, но Ваш здравый смысл все-таки преобладал над Вашими «идеалами». Спасибо Вам за то, что назвали так много имен.

Кровь потоком устремилась по венам, разнося по телу так много эмоций: ненависть, вина, замешательство.

Как он может так говорить, когда это он заставил меня выдать их?

\- Да уж, кажется, Гарри очень популярен, - продолжает он. – Но, почему бы и нет? Мальчику-Который-Выжил было суждено стать героем, которому поклоняются все.

К чему он клонит?

_Главное – не сорваться сейчас. Попытайся выстоять._

\- У героев всегда бурная личная жизнь, - лениво тянет он.

Господи, нет!

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты назвала мне всех девушек, с которыми он когда-либо… встречался, - ухмыляясь, говорит Люциус.

Не могу поверить!

\- Зачем? – спрашиваю я.

Чувствую, как невидимый кулак бьет меня в живот. Так же делал Волдеморт. Я сгибаюсь пополам, сильно кашляя, потому что не могу вздохнуть. Держусь за живот в попытке прогнать пульсирующую боль.

\- Здесь не ты задаешь вопросы, грязнокровка. Кажется, я ясно дал понять это.

Я смотрю на него снизу вверх. Он поднимает волшебную палочку, готовый наложить на меня заклятие за то, что я опять ослушалась; мышцы его лица слегка подрагивают – видимо, он пытается бороться с рвущейся наружу яростью.

_Просто скажи ему то, что он хочет знать._

Нет!

_Он сделает еще больней, если ты не скажешь. Скажи честно, ты готова снова испытать это?_

Но боль моей сломанной и обожженной ладони сейчас кажется такой далекой и нереальной.

Я смогу. Я должна.

Я выпрямляюсь, не обращая внимания на боль в ребрах.

\- А я, кажется, ясно дала понять, что Вам придется вытягивать из меня информацию.

Он закатывает глаза.

\- Как утомительно, - вздыхает он. – Я не настолько терпелив, чтобы выдержать все нюансы вашего поведения. Почему Вы не хотите облегчить эту ситуацию для нас обоих?

Я приподнимаю брови, обдумывая подходящий ответ.

\- Что ж, видимо, я просто трудный подросток.

На секунду, его рот искривляется в некоем подобии улыбки.

По крайней мере, мне так кажется…

Но уже в следующую секунду это впечатление исчезает.

Он поднимает свою палочку, но медлит секунду, задумчиво хмурясь.

\- Итак, какой же способ убеждения будет самым… действенным?

Я жду. Я жду целую вечность, в то время как он продолжает этот театр абсурда, играя в нерешительность. Я чувствую, что мой живот крутит и вяжет узлом, пока я вынуждена гадать, что он собирается сделать со мной. Я предполагаю, что это именно тот эффект, к которому он и стремился.

\- Я мог бы использовать Круциатус, конечно, - он говорит тихо, будто сам с собой. Но я прекрасно слышу каждое его слово. – Но тогда никакого веселья, никакого разнообразия. Это так.. так скучно, Вы не находите?

Я молчу. Но вряд ли он ждет ответ.

Он делает взмах палочкой

Я чувствую…

_Ничего._

_Просто пустоту._

_Мысли покинули мою голову._

_Ой, как мило._

_Вся боль, вся мука от размышлений... пропали._

_Лишь теплоерозовоесчастливоесонное состояние и никакой боли или мыслей или…_

_Нож. В бледной руке._

_Я беру его._

_\- Порежь свою ногу._

Не надо…

_Сомнения смывает теплым, успокаивающим голосом, будто струящимся с небес._

_\- Порежь ногу. Больно не будет, я обещаю._

_Он прав._

_Ничто не может мне навредить, ничто мне не навредит. Не в этом состоянии плотнойуютнойукромной теплоты, обволакивающем меня._

_Я знаю, что делаю._

_Я погружаю нож в свою ногу-_

Ааааааааааааааааааа!

_\- Тебе не больно на самом деле. Веди ножом дальше вниз по бедру._

БольнобольноКАКБОЛЬНО!

_\- Нет, не больно. Воткни нож прямо в свою плоть…_

_\- И снова_

_И снова…_

А потом голос исчезает.

О боже, моя НОГА!

Я в агонии. Боль обрушивается на меня так быстро, что крики и вопли буквально сами вырываются из меня. Я падаю на пол от болевого шока и в ужасе смотрю на свою искромсанную ногу.

_Господи Иисусе!_

Мои джинсы разорваны в клочья, а мои бедра все в глубоких, кровавых бороздах. Также здесь грязь; грязь с моих джинсов смешивается с моей кровью, образуя это огромное, отвратительное месиво! Грязь и кровь и лоскуты кожи, но нож исчез…и обожеобожеобожеобоже! Так много теплой, липкой, темной крови, сочащейся из ран, орошающей мои ноги и пол, запекающаяся полосками на моей коже.

Я должна ему сказать, должна.

\- Послушайте, я скажу вам то, что вы хотите знать. Но, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, залечите мою ногу!

\- Сначала вы мне сообщите имена его девушек, - он говорит совершенно безэмоционально. – Тогда, возможно, я рассмотрю Ваше предложение.

\- Пожалуйста, я умоляю Вас...

\- Нет. Сначала Вы мне сообщите то, что мне нужно.

\- Почему Вы мне не поможете?

Нет ответа.

Я должна остановить это кровотечение.

Моя футболка. Возможно - да.

-Джинни! - Я кричу, стягивая футболку через голову и лихорадочно прижимаю ее к своим ранам, чтобы остановить поток крови. - Он встречался с Джинни, но они расстались пару недель назад…

\- Джинни? – Я не смотрю на него, пока он говорит. - Не Джинни ли Уизли? Дочь Артура Уизли?

\- Да! – Я больше даже не слежу за тем, что говорю. Я лишь знаю, что должна остановить эту боль прежде, чем она убьет меня. Моя футболка пропитывается насквозь, но кровь все еще идет. Ничто не может ее остановить, ничто…

\- Что ж, это ценная информация. Кто-то еще?

\- Пожалуйста, моя нога…

\- Сначала я хочу имена всех остальных, грязнокровка. Твоя нога может подождать. Не волнуйся, я не собираюсь позволить тебе умереть.

\- Но мне так больно...

\- Да, я знаю. Но в этом и вся соль, разве нет?

Ублюдок. Садист. Больной, отвратительный, извращенный...

Я стону от боли.

\- На пятом году обучения он встречался с девушкой по имени Чжоу Чанг, - мой голос звучит обреченно. - Больше никого не было.

\- Вы уверены?

\- НИКОГО, Я КЛЯНУСЬ!

Он подходит к парящему пергаменту, чтобы посмотреть, говорю ли я правду.

О, Боже, почему он мне не поможет?

\- Всего две подружки, - в его голосе отчетливо слышна насмешка. – Самый известный семнадцатилетний мальчишка в волшебном мире, и Вы можете сообщить мне лишь два имени. Боже правый, как же он жалок, что, впрочем, не удивительно.

Как он может так спокойно себя вести, когда я близка к тому, чтобы истечь кровью рядом с ним?

У меня так кружится голова…

\- О, прошу простить меня. Я немного забыл о Вашей маленькой неприятности.

Он направляет свою палочку на мою ногу и вновь это чудесное, знакомое тепло распространяется по всей ее длине. Рана исцеляется, ее края стягиваются прямо поверх грязи, пряча ее под кожу.

Но убрать кровь он не удосужился.

\- Оденься, девчонка, - рявкает он.

Я моргаю, а потом вспоминаю. Моя футболка, я совсем забыла.

Но я же не… в смысле, на мне же есть нижнее белье, ради Бога! И в любом случае, он не должен смотреть на меня вот так – будто я самый отвратительный ошметок навоза на подошве его ботинка.

Я натягиваю свою промокшую насквозь футболку через голову. Влажный, теплый материал прилипает к моему телу. Я чувствую, свою кровь на моей коже.

Он кивает мне.

\- Ну что ж, судя по всему, вы все же в состоянии исполнять приказы. Какой покладистой Вы можете быть, когда начинаете думать головой. И информация, столь любезно представленная Вами, я уверен, будет очень полезной.

Я сжимаю кулаки, впиваясь ногтями в ладони.

\- Да, я уверен, обе эти девушки будут крайне полезными в нашем деле.

По моим щекам начинают течь слезы. Горло перехватывает от сдерживаемых рыданий. Я сжимаю челюсти, чтобы молчать, но я не могу ничего сделать с тем нахлынувшим чувством чудовищности поступка, что я совершила.

\- Джинни Уизли! - Он продолжает с явными нотками удовольствия в голосе, - Я помню ее одиннадцатилетней, со своим отцом в «Флориш и Блоттс». Такая молодая и такая невинная. Я знал, что она будет идеальной кандидатурой для фокуса с дневником. Она была достаточно наивной, чтобы впустить его в свой разум, это просто бросалось в глаза. А то, что она была Уизли, добавляло пикантности ситуации.

Я подумала о Джинни, о том, что у нее до сих пор бывают кошмары, как она выпускает василиска, и что-то во мне разбилось на миллион кусочков.

\- Оказались слишком трусливы, чтобы сделать собственную работу, да? - Я говорю прежде, чем могу себя остановить, мой голос все громче-громче, он прерывается от переполняющих меня эмоций. Я встаю с пола. – Вы могли дать этот дневник Драко и научить его им пользоваться. Вам не нужно было использовать одиннадцатилетнюю девочку для этой грязной работы. Но Вы предпочли разрушить жизнь невинного ребенка, лишь бы не быть замешанным во что-либо дурное. О, Вы так заботились о том, чтобы убрать всех магглорожденных из Хогвартса, но больше всего вы заботились о своей репутации, не так ли?

Он слегка бледнеет.

\- Не говори о том, чего не понимаешь...

\- Я все слишком хорошо понимаю! - Я кричу, не состоянии контролировать себя. Слова буквально рвутся из меня. - Я все понимаю! Вы трус!

Его лицо – маска ярости; черты его лица буквально исполнены гнева.

\- Как ты меня назвала?

\- ВЫ СЛЫШАЛИ, ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛА! - Я полностью теряю контроль. Вся моя ярость, вся моя боль, весь мой страх выплескивается наружу в крике, слезах и оскорблениях. - Если бы в Вас была хоть капля храбрости, чести, Вы, по крайней мере, остались бы с ваших хозяином после его поражения. Но Вы не остались – вам было проще отказаться от него, нежели отправиться в Азкабан и ответить за все, что вы сделали!

\- ЗАТКНИ СВОЙ ПОГАНЫЙ РОТ! - он тоже срывается на крик.

\- НИ ЗА ЧТО! Вы были трусом, когда сломали пополам мою палочку. Вы даже не дали мне шанс сразиться с Вами. Это заставляет Вас чувствовать себя взрослым и сильным мужчиной, да? Сражаться с подростком, у которого даже нет возможности ответить. Вы трус, вы трус, вы ТРУС...

Его кулак врезается в мою челюсть. Маленькие огоньки мелькают у меня перед глазами, и рот заполняет металлический привкус крови. Я теряю равновесие, удар так силен, и я падаю. И как только я приземляюсь на пол, он ударяет меня со всей силой в живот. Один раз, два, три…Я кричу…

А потом наступает тишина. Я смотрю, как он поворачивается, отходит в другой конец комнаты и стоит несколько мгновений спиной ко мне.

Не могу дышать… так больно…

Кажется, целую вечность я лежу неподвижно, отчаянно растирая свой живот в попытке избавиться от боли. Он не поворачивается ко мне лицом.

Наконец я фиксирую свое положение, упираясь спиной в стену. Боль в животе убивает меня, моя рука розовая, блестящая и в синяках, а я вся в крови, крови, которая остывает на моей коже.

Ему удалось буквально вывернуть мое тело наизнанку за какие-то двадцать четыре часа.

Спустя еще несколько минут он опять поворачивается ко мне лицом, на его лице видна борьба, он пытается контролировать себя. Он смотрит вниз на свои ботинки. Я следую за его взглядом. Они сверкающие и влажные…

\- На моих ботинках твоя кровь, - он говорит с отвращением. - Вытри ее. Сейчас же.

Я поднимаю взгляд на него, не веря своим ушам.

\- Сами чистите свои ботинки.

Опять тишина. На его лице заиграли желваки. Он опять теряет контроль. Он опять причинит мне боль, я знаю.

\- Тебе нужен еще один урок послушания, дрянная девчонка?

\- ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ! - Я снова срываюсь, начинаю кричать. - Неужели Вы думаете, мне есть какое-то дело до послушания? Как Вы можете стоять там и приказывать мне стереть мою же кровь с Вашей обуви после всего того, что сделали со мной сегодня? Неужели Вы и вправду думаете, что вынуждая меня сделать это, Вы заставите меня принять на веру тот факт, что я – ниже Вас? Что ж, разочарую Вас, ответ отрицательный. Послушание бессмысленно, пока оно вызвано принуждением: чтобы Вы со мной не сделали, Вы не сможете заставить меня захотеть Вам подчиняться.

\- Я МОГУ ДЕЛАТЬ ТО, ЧТО СОЧТУ НУЖНЫМ! – он тоже кричит на меня, теряя контроль. – По-моему, Вы не понимаете – Вы в моей милости! Как Вы смеете со мной так разговаривать? Вы должны пасть ниц у моих ног, целиком и полностью желая исполнять все, что я прикажу. Почему вы продолжаете вести себя с подобной недопустимой наглостью? Неужели ничто не отучит Вас от Вашего дурного поведения? Неужели вы думаете, что я не могу причинить Вам больше боли?

Он направляет на меня палочку.

_О нет, О НЕЕЕТ…_

\- Круцио!

Нет! Нееееееееееееет! Я не могу, о Боже, Я НЕ МОГУ! Жжется, я горю! Я катаюсь по полу, мое тело рвут на части дикие животные, своими зубами, когтями, лапами.. ну почему? Почему это все не прекращается?

Он снимает заклятие, и я вся дрожу. Я валяюсь у его ног, как он и хотел. Я смотрю на него сквозь слезы.

\- Почему? - я говорю тихо, я так устала от боли. – Почему Вы так со мной поступаете?

Он молчит, все так же направляя на меня свою палочку.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста… прекратите – Я цепляюсь за перед его мантии, будто утопающий за соломинку. – Вы не должны этого делать. Это неправильно, Вы же знаете. Неужели Вы бы хотели, что бы Драко причиняли такую же боль за то, во что он верит? Мы с ним одного возраста.

Его лицо не меняется ни на йоту, когда я говорю о его сыне, но я не прекращаю; я должна до него достучаться.

\- Пожалуйста. В Вас должна остаться хоть капля человеколюбия. Вы же не как Ваш хозяин, Вы не бесчеловечны, Люциус.

\- Как ты смеешь произносить мое имя?

На его лице написано отвращение, но я продолжаю.

\- В Вас должна остаться хоть капля сочувствия. Вы же человек, в конце концов! Как Вы можете продолжать все это? Вы будете нормально спать сегодня ночью или не сможете уснуть, вспоминая мои крики?

Он отводит свой взгляд. Неужели, я смогла до него достучаться?

\- Вы сможете смотреть мне в глаза после того, что сделали со мной сегодня? - я спрашиваю тихо.

В какой то момент кажется, что он не может. В любом случае, он избегает смотреть прямо в мои глаза.

-Пожалуйста, - я продолжаю, мой голос срывается. - Пожалуйста...

\- Отстаньте от меня! - он говорит и сильно пинает меня по ребрам. Я кричу от боли и падаю набок. Я вновь смотрю на него. От выражения чистой ненависти на его лице у меня стынет кровь. – Меня должны тронуть эти Ваши жалкие «пожалуйста»? Как Вы смеете просить меня о сострадании? Вы мне омерзительны!

Он отворачивается от меня, идет к перу и пергаменту; сворачивает их и отправляет в мантию.

Я смутно задумываюсь о том, как много из этого допроса он покажет Волдеморту. Возможно, он уничтожит все, что не относится к прямому приказу. Я не думаю, что он хочет показывать ему все наши диалоги – некоторые из них могут быть для него крайне смущающими.

\- Мы закончим наш допрос завтра, – его губы едва двигаются, пока он говорит, и он все не смотрит на меня. – И я смею надеяться на более плодотворное сотрудничество с Вами, когда мы продолжим. А пока…

Он направляет палочку на пол, и на камнях появляется кубок с водой и маленький кусок хлеба.

\- Ты можешь думать обо мне, что хочешь, грязнокровка, - он открывает дверь моей камеры палочкой. - Но ты не можешь упрекнуть меня в негостеприимности.

Дверь за ним захлопывается, щелкает замок. Я вновь заперта.

Несколько мгновений я лежу неподвижно, скрючившись на полу. А потом задираю голову вверх и слепо смотрю в потолок, пока слезы безмолвно катятся из моих глаз.

Я ничего не чувствую. Боль вводит в оцепенение.

Но я могу _думать_ …

Я не должна думать. Если я начну размышлять, мне придется принять все, что я натворила.  
  
Но я должна принять это. Это неизбежно. Понимание настигнет меня, уничтожит меня. Наверное, моя голова взорвется от осознания того, что я сделала.

Я предала своих друзей. Я обещала себе, что никогда, никогда не выдам информацию, которая может хоть как-то им навредить. Но я это сделала, и так легко.

Переворачиваюсь на живот и, встав на четвереньки, тяжело ползу к своей кровати. Как только я достигаю ее, в поле зрения попадает надпись на камне

_Не дайте им победить_

Я подвела всех.

Позволяю себе рухнуть на соломенную постель, благодарная за сравнительную мягкость и тепло. Сразу сворачиваюсь клубочком, натягивая одеяло до подбородка, желая утонуть в бесконечной темноте, где больше нет боли.

Я начинаю всхлипывать. И ничего не могу с этим поделать. Слезы катятся по моим щекам, и покалывает в носу. Я рыдаю всю ночь, но никто меня не слышит.

  
_to be continued..._

 


	4. Ад

**Глава 4. Ад.**

_«Легко спускаться в Ад; его врата открыты днем и ночью;_  
 _Но трудно вновь подняться вверх»_  - Вергилий, «Энеида» 

____________________________________________

Я должна пошевелиться. Все тело ломит от того, что я уже несколько часов лежу неподвижно.

Подтягиваю колени к груди. Даже малейшее движение дается мне с огромным трудом.

Возможно, однажды, меня начнет тошнить от вида потолка. Но сейчас я в этом не уверена. Я часами смотрю на него, но не вижу ровным счетом ничего.

Я двигалась только по необходимости – когда каждые несколько часов приходила женщина, молчаливая и угрюмая, которая водила меня в ванную и туалет. И один раз я заставила себя поесть то, что _он_ мне оставил.

Я не сплю. Как я могу спать, когда в моей голове так шумно, что я не слышу собственных мыслей?

Сначала я плакала. Снова и снова, пока в конец не изнурила себя рыданиями. И теперь у меня такое чувство, что во мне вообще не осталось слез. Я выплакала все, и, кажется, никогда больше не смогу пролить ни слезинки.

Сначала, казалось, лишь тело потеряло способность двигаться, отныне же мой разум тоже поддался оцепенению. Время будто окутало меня туманным коконом.

Я чувствую пустоту внутри. И одиночество. А еще… я ощущаю себя потерянной.

Я сбрасываю с себя покрывало, более не в состоянии выносить эту жару. Я насквозь промокла от пота еще несколько часов назад.

Мне нужна еда. И вода. Стакана воды и корки хлеба не достаточно, чтобы поддерживать во мне способность двигаться. От голода болит голова… или от чего-то еще – я не знаю.

Да и не слишком меня это волнует.

Впервые в жизни я мечтаю о том, чтобы мой разум отключился, и позволил мне спокойно заснуть, а не ворочаться с боку на бок в бесконечных раздумьях.

Зачем я сделала это?

Почему не сдержалась?

Что они собираются делать с теми, чьи имена я выдала?

Почему я не смогла быть храброй, когда это было так необходимо?

Я никогда больше не смогу заснуть.

Что за шум?

Я перевела воспаленные глаза на дверь камеры. Шаги.

Может, это и не ко мне. Я не единственная заключенная в этом коридоре. Я часто слышу, как кто-то ходит за дверью, но никто не приходит ко мне. Зато крики тех, кому наносят «визиты» свободно проникают сквозь стены камер..

Этого вполне достаточно, чтобы сойти с ума.

На этот раз их было двое. Один ступал энергично и четко, другой же - тяжело.

Думаю, я узнаю первого.

Я медленно сажусь, слегка застонав от боли, потому, что я уже несколько часов лежала неподвижно.

Звуки шагов замирают перед моей дверью, и я вижу бледное лицо сквозь зарешеченное окошко.

_Он вернулся. И ему нужно больше._

В этот раз я должна быть сильнее. Теперь я знаю, чего ожидать. Я должна бороться, и на этот раз выиграть.

Несмотря на боль в теле, я быстро поднимаюсь на ноги, вытирая пот со лба. В голове зашумело.

Господи Иисусе, надеюсь, я не заболеваю, ибо это последнее, что мне сейчас нужно.

Дверь открывается со щелчком, и Люциус входит в комнату. Но на этот раз он не один. С ним еще один волшебник в черной мантии и без маски. Он почти одного роста с Люциусом, и приблизительно того же возраста. Я откуда-то знаю это бледное, с искаженными чертами лицо, но не могу вспомнить его имя.

\- Доброе утро, мисс Грейнджер, - нараспев произносит Люциус. – Уверен, Вы помните Антонина Долохова? Кажется, вы встречались в Министерстве Магии.

Боже, я помню. Как я могу забыть? Это было словно удар плетью, а потом невыносимая боль и темнота. Я тогда не видела его лица вживую, но его фотография была напечатана в Ежедневном Пророке почти за год до этого.

Он, должно быть, сбежал из тюрьмы вместе с Люциусом. Возможно, он был одним из тех, кого упоминали в Пророке.

Господи, кажется, я читала эту статью в другой жизни.

\- Ну, надо же, а ты похорошела с тех пор, как я в последний раз видел тебя, моя дорогая, - оскалился Долохов. – Я не осуждаю тебя, Люциус, за то, что ты решил приберечь ее для себя. Она весьма…очаровательна.

_О, ради Бога._

Он так смотрит на меня, что я ощущаю себя грязной и смущенной одновременно. Его взгляд оценивающе скользит по мне. Сверху вниз. Словно липкая, мерзкая змея.

Люциус скептически приподнимает брови.

\- Ну, каждому свое. О вкусах не спорят.

Ненависть наполняет меня, теплыми импульсами проносясь в жилах, заставляя мое измученное тело напрячься.

_Ты самодовольный, заносчивый…_

Долохов идет ко мне. Медленно.

\- Ты ведь знаешь, что она грязнокровка, Антонин? – спрашивает Люциус.

\- Но я ведь могу просто посмотреть. Не касаясь…

_Что???_

Я вжимаюсь в стену позади меня, обхватывая себя руками. Я не хочу, чтобы он подходил близко. Одна мысль об этом вызывает отвращение.

Люциус прислоняется к стене, забавляясь моим положением.

Но, в то же время, в выражении его лица есть что-то, похожее на… недовольство?

Сейчас Долохов очень близко ко мне. Я могу разглядеть каждую мельчайшую черточку его лица. Он моложе Люциуса, но, думаю, ненамного. Я встречаюсь с ним взглядом в надежде, что в моих глазах он прочтет вызов.

Но это напрасно. Он не замечает моего выражения, потому что не смотрит мне в лицо.

\- Эта одежда больше не нужна ей, не так ли?

Легкое движение палочки, и мои руки оказываются поднятыми над моей головой и прижатыми к стене.

_Нет нет нет нет НЕТ!_

Я яростно сопротивляюсь, пытаясь выпутаться из невидимого захвата, но не могу даже пошевелить рукой. Он тихо смеется, взмахивая палочкой, и вот уже моя футболка разорвана точно посередине.

Я вновь пытаюсь вывернуться из невидимых пут, сжимающих мои запястья. Гнев волнами поднимается внутри меня, взрываясь в груди и перерастая в крик.

\- Бога ради, да что с Вами?! – я кричу на него.

\- Со мной? Ничего, грязнокровка, - произносит он, оскалившись. – А теперь стой спокойно.

Я смотрю на Люциуса. Неужели, он действительно будет просто стоять и смотреть, как его друг забавляется со мной, словно с куклой?

Но Люциус больше не усмехается. Он делает несколько шагов и твердо кладет руку на плечо Долохова, отстраняя его от меня.

\- Мы не трогаем грязнокровок, Антонин, - очень тихо говорит он. – Темный Лорд предельно ясно выразил свое отношение к этому. Так что, думаю, тебе лучше держать себя в узде.

Долохов приподнимает брови и отступает от меня, поднимая руки в знак капитуляции. Заклинание, держащее мои руки, исчезло, и я слегка наклоняюсь вперед, запахивая разорванную футболку посильнее.

Слава Богу.

Я дышу глубоко, чувствуя такое облегчение, что, кажется, вот-вот потеряю сознание.

\- Как скажешь, Люциус, - с притворным уважением в голосе говорит Долохов. – Но то, о чем Темный Лорд не знает, не может ему повредить…

\- Возможно. Но если он узнает о твоих… необычных пристрастиях, вряд ли он будет в восторге. Ты знаешь его отношение к таким вещам. Тем более, что такой чистокровный маг, как ты, не должен марать руки о грязнокровку. И помимо всего, я искренне не понимаю, почему ты хочешь эту жалкую и хнычущую сучку.

Долохов смеется, а мне хочется плакать.

_Не слушай. Это просто слова - бессмысленные, пустые звуки._

\- Что ж, не будем терять время, - голос Люциуса вновь резкий и грубый. Это звучит как приказ. Очевидно, что Долохов ниже его по положению. – У нас есть дела. Приготовь перо.

Люциус достает из мантии пергамент и маленькое красное перо, - я уже видела их вчера, - и передает все это Долохову, который, бросив на меня взгляд полный отвращения, устанавливает перо у стены камеры.

Люциус поворачивается ко мне, глядя мне в лицо. Едва заметное движение палочки, и я чувствую, что моя футболка вновь целая.

Смотрю ему в глаза. Как всегда, ледяной взгляд без намека на тепло или сердечность.

Однако, слова против воли рвутся наружу, но я успеваю остановиться прежде, чем это происходит.

Спасибо. Вот, что я хочу сказать.

Но, нет, я не стану благодарить его.

Ну, по крайней мере, я знаю, что он не причинит мне боли… таким способом. И не позволит никому другому сделать это со мной. Мне повезло.

Никогда не была столь признательна чистокровным предубеждениям, как в данный момент.

Он отворачивается от меня и подходит к Долохову.

Я хочу, чтобы здесь было прохладнее! Пот градом течет с меня, и это жутко неудобно.

\- Может, приступим? – глаза Долохова вспыхнули в предвкушении.

Эти люди наслаждаются болью, не так ли? Им нравится смотреть, как другие кричат и корчатся в агонии.

\- Да, конечно, - отвечает Люциус. – Правда, я сказал Белле, что мы подождем ее. Ты же знаешь, она обожает подобные… представления.

Долохов тихо засмеялся.

Белла? О, пожалуйста, только не эта злобная дрянь!

\- Но неважно, - продолжает Люциус. – Если мы лишим ее удовольствия лицезреть все с самого начала… возможно, это научит ее впредь быть более пунктуальной.

Может быть, она не придет. Хотелось бы надеяться, что я буду только с этими двумя.

_Нашла на что надеяться…_

Люциус поворачивается к парящим в воздухе письменным принадлежностям и четко произносит, так же, как вчера:

\- Люциус Малфой при содействии Антонина Долохова возобновляет допрос заключенной грязнокровки Грэйнджер в камере номер пятнадцать.

Я НЕНАВИЖУ, когда он так меня называет…

И сейчас до меня вдруг доходит, что он никогда не называл меня по имени.

Боже, как болит голова.

Перо скользит по пергаменту, оставляя чернильные следы, а Люциус поворачивается ко мне.

\- Мисс Грэйнджер, - это звучит почти вежливо, - полагаю, Вы помните процедуру. Мы будем задавать вопросы, и если Вы ответите на них недостаточно честно, тогда Вы будете наказаны. Все ясно?

Я слегка киваю и больше ничего. Нет смысла притворяться, что я не понимаю его. Теперь я понимаю все очень хорошо.

Он чуть улыбается мне. Возможно, он думает, что я наконец-то буду делать все так, как он скажет.

\- Очень хорошо. Для начала, думаю было бы интересно услышать от Вас рассказ об отношениях Гарри Поттера со своей семьей.

Семья Гарри. Он, должно быть, имеет в виду Дурслей. Они не собираются узнавать, что Гарри думает о своих погибших родителях.

Я могла бы ответить на этот вопрос. Гарри ненавидит Дурслей, и сказать Люциусу можно спокойно - от этого все равно не будет никакого толка. Это лишь значит, что Волдеморт не сможет использовать их, чтобы добраться до Гарри.

Но я не собираюсь облегчать Люциусу задачу.

 _Им._ Он ведь больше не один.

В некотором смысле, мне даже жаль, что он не один. По крайней мере, я знаю, чего от него ожидать. Я ума не приложу, что могут предпринять Долохов или Беллатрикс Лестрейндж.

Он ждет ответ.

\- Его родители мертвы, Люциус, - он слегка вздрагивает, когда я произношу его имя. – Я думала, что всем это известно.

Я вновь чувствую пощечину, но я так привыкла к этому, что даже не перевожу дыхание. Я прямо смотрю ему в глаза.

\- Во-первых, грязнокровка, я думаю, что ясно дал понять, что не потерплю неповиновения. Во-вторых, ты прекрасно знаешь, что я спрашиваю тебя не о его родителях. Я говорю о тех, с кем он живет. Его тётка, дядя и кузен. Не строй из себя дуру. Тебе это не идет.

Что он хотел этим сказать?

Неважно.

Я не могу ответить, даже если эта информация не причинит никому вреда. Я не могу ответить на его вопрос, потому что не могу позволить ему вновь победить меня.

\- Мне жаль, - говорю я, внимательно наблюдая за его реакцией, - но Гарри никогда не упоминал о своей семье. Я ничего о них не знаю.

Он глубоко вздыхает. Он знает, что я лгу. Конечно, знает. Он подходит ближе и хватает меня за подбородок, глядя мне прямо в лицо.

\- Вы выглядите усталой, - произносит он почти с ноткой заботы в голосе. – И если быть совсем уж честным, вы выглядите просто ужасно. Вряд ли Вы сможете сегодня вынести пытки.

\- Со мной все в порядке! – мой голос больше похож на шипение, хоть в голове и пульсирует, а в ушах шумит. – Я вполне способна выдержать все, что Вы для меня задумали. И думаю, хватит терять время, пора покончить с этим, потому что я все равно Вам ничего не скажу.

Я жду, что он улыбнется, воспользуется тем, что я дала ему повод причинить мне боль. Я жду, что он заставит меня говорить.

Но нет. Он долго смотрит на меня, сжимая мой подбородок.

\- Не очень умно с Вашей стороны провоцировать меня, мисс Грэйнджер. Я думал, что вчера ясно дал понять, к чему это приводит. – Кончиком своей палочки он убирает локон с моей щеки. – Не будьте дурой, сейчас…

\- Я не дура, - огрызаюсь я. Меня задевает то, что он называет меня так. – Если бы я была дурой, тогда я бы без колебаний выложила вам все об отношениях Гарри со своей семьей.

Он с шумом втягивает носом воздух, а его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

Осознание, что я вывела его из себя, приводит меня в ужас, но, в то же время, заставляет меня ликовать. Я чувствую удовлетворение. Маленькая частичка власти, которую я имею над ним - это возможность вывести его из равновесия.

\- Да брось, Люциус! – я слегка вздрагиваю при звуке голоса Долохова. Я почти забыла о его присутствии. – Она не собирается отвечать. Ее нужно подтолкнуть… Преподадим ей урок…

\- Нет, - говорит Люциус, все еще глядя мне в глаза. И я точно знаю, что его слова предназначаются мне. – Сначала я дам ей возможность сказать нам все по доброй воле.

С этими словами он отходит от меня, давая мне свободно вздохнуть. Я перевожу взгляд с бледного, искаженного лица Долохова на спокойно застывшее, аристократичное лицо Люциуса.

\- Ваше отношение изменилось, - произношу я тихо, глядя на Люциуса. – Только не говорите мне, что Вы прислушались к тому, что я сказала вчера.

На его лицо набежала тень.

_О, да. Разозли его. Используй свою власть над ним.._

Долохов вопросительно смотрит на него.

\- О чем она?

Я приподнимаю бровь, обмениваясь взглядами с Люциусом.

_Держу пари, ты не скажешь ему._

_Я, черт возьми, уверена на все сто, что ты не сделаешь этого!_

\- Ни о чем. Она просто считает себя самой умной, вот и все.

Он в один шаг преодолевает расстояние между нами и одним грубым рывком вытаскивает меня в центр комнаты. Я вырываюсь из его рук. Мужчины начинают окружать меня, словно львы, загнавшие свою добычу в ловушку.

\- Гарри Поттер никогда не говорил о своей семье? – нетерпеливо спросил Люциус. – Как долго вы с ним друзья? Должно быть уже… шесть лет? Трудно поверить, что за все это время он ни разу не упомянул своих родственников, даже вскользь.

Его голос натянут, он едва сдерживает гнев. Я должна буду выстоять, когда он, в конечном счете, взорвется и начнет пытать меня, потому что я не собираюсь вновь сказать то, что ему нужно.

\- Я же сказала, что ничем не могу помочь, - мой голос дрогнул. – Он ни разу не говорил со мной о них.

Долохов встает около парящего пергамента и читает, что там написано.

\- Она лжет.

\- Конечно, она лжет! - шипит Люциус, теряя терпение.

Боже, он снова собирается причинить мне боль!

_Ну, естественно! А чего ты ждешь? После того, как ты отказываешься говорить ему правду. Что-нибудь одно: правда или боль…_

Люциус подходит ближе ко мне. Он так близко, что практически наступает мне на пальцы ног.

\- Это твой последний шанс, - говорит он мне. Его голос тихий настолько, что мое сердце уходит в пятки. Не думаю, что он хочет, чтобы Долохов слышал его. – Тебе известно, на что я способен. Я могу заставить тебя ужасно страдать едва заметным движением моей палочки. Скажи мне то, что я хочу знать, и тебе больше не придется терпеть боль, - он делает паузу. А потом тихо произносит, и я едва его слышу. – Или ты так ничему и не научилась вчера?

Я глубоко вздыхаю, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

Почему бы не дать ему выиграть? Только в этот раз…

_Потому что ты дала себе зарок, что никогда не сделаешь этого. Не дашь им победить. Помнишь, Гермиона?_

Я встречаюсь с ним глазами, и когда говорю, мой голос почти так же тих, как его.

\- Нет. Полагаю, что я все же не так быстро учусь.

Что-то сверкает в его газах. Он отходит назад и говорит Долохову, продолжая смотреть на меня.

Оказываю тебе честь, Антонин.

Почему он не сделает это сам? В последние дни он, казалось, получал наслаждение, причиняя мне боль.

Я вспоминаю, как он смеялся, когда Волдеморт пытал меня. Так… непринужденно, в то время как кто-то делал за него всю грязную работу.

_Трус._

Он смотрит на меня, слегка нахмурившись.

Помнится, Гарри рассказывал мне о Легиллименции - жуткий фокус с чтением мыслей, которому его обучал Снейп. Что он там говорил? Необходим зрительный контакт…

Возможно, я и не владею Легиллименцией, но уверена, что маг уровня Люциуса уж точно является прекрасным легиллиментом.

Я раз за разом повторяю про себя слово «трус», глядя ему прямо в глаза. Я выкрикиваю его, сосредоточив все свои силы на этом слове из четырех букв. Я впиваюсь взглядом в Люциуса так, что глаза начинают слезиться.

Он хмурится еще сильнее, когда смотрит мне в глаза. Он знает, о чем я думаю. О, да, я уверена в этом.

Отлично.

Долохов отвлекает меня, подходя ближе, каждый его жест наполнен азартом и предвкушением.

\- Только держи ее в сознании, по возможности, - хладнокровно сказал Люциус.

По возможности? О, Господи!

Долохов самодовольно улыбается.

\- Я же не идиот. Сам знаешь.

Выражение лица Люциуса демонстрирует сомнения на сей счет.

Желание рассмеяться испаряется, как только я перевожу взгляд на Долохова. Он делает знакомое резкое движение палочкой, шепча заклинание, которого я не слышу из-за бешеного стука своего сердца. Нет. Опять. Не надо. Нет, нет!

Пурпурный свет вспыхивает на конце его палочки.

Боже правый, моя грудь! Мои ребра с треском ломаются. Все до единого. А внутри, кажется, все скручивается и сжимается… это так больно! Я мечтаю о забытьи - потерять сознание, провалиться в спасительную темноту…упасть, сбежать, дотянуться до мрака, где не будет боли…

Но я все еще в сознании.

Вокруг темно, и боль все еще здесь, волнами омывая ребра, сердце, грудь. Словно тысячи маленьких острых кинжалов.

Дикая боль пронзает мои… колени, да, колени, когда я падаю, и отныне остались только тьма, боль и голоса.

\- Подумайте, мисс Грэйнджер, - голос Люциуса. – Эта информация ничто в сравнении с той, что Вы нам так любезно предоставили вчера. Вы ведь даже не знаете этих людей. Какое Вам дело до того, что мы о них узнаем?

Нет. Не позволяй им одержать победу, непозволяйимпобедить…

Грудь сдавило…

\- Просто скажите «да», если хотите помочь нам, - говорит Люциус, и я слышу его будто издалека. – Мы сразу же остановимся, если Вы хотите…

Еще одна волна боли, сломанные ребра задевают легкие и сердце. У меня кружится голова, а к горлу подкатывает тошнота… Я кричу и бьюсь в агонии, грудь будто разрывается… Почему я все еще нахожусь в сознании?

Все мысли исчезают. Остается только боль. Боль. Кнутом скользящая по ребрам и дробящая кости. Ничто не стоит этого, ничтоничтоничто…

Я открываю рот…

И все прекращается.

Острые болезненные спазмы еще сотрясают мое тело, но их интенсивность с каждым разом все меньше и меньше.

В голове постепенно проясняется. Теперь я чувствую не только свое тело, но и холодный пол подо мной. Темнота отступает.

Я медленно открываю глаза.

Почему они остановились?

Я перевожу взгляд наверх, дрожа всем телом, и понимаю, что теперь нас в камере четверо.

Дверь открыта. Темноволосая женщина лениво прислоняется к дверному косяку, на ее изможденном и красивом лице застыла улыбка.

\- Веселимся? – спрашивает она. Ее голос наполнен садистским удовлетворением. Она входит в комнату и захлопывает за собой дверь, запирая ее заклинанием.

Долохов делает шаг назад, глядя на нее с каким-то благоговением. Зато Люциус встречает ее властный взгляд, как равный, он лишь улыбается ей.

\- Ты опоздала, - в его голосе нет и намека на упрек.

Она пожимает плечами, все с той же дьявольской улыбкой.

\- Кое-что подвернулось. По дороге сюда мы с Рудольфусом случайно повстречали семью магглов. Они выгуливали свою собачку, - она медленно облизывает губы. – Боюсь, это было сильнее нас.

Я с трудом сглатываю.

Долохов посмеивается. Люциус же приподнимает брови, глядя на нее, продолжая улыбаться такой же безумной улыбкой.

\- Ну, конечно. Только стоит помнить, что делу — время, потехе — час, Белла.

Она усмехается своему шурину, а потом переводит взгляд на меня. Не знаю как - одному Богу это известно! – я выдерживаю ее взгляд. В ее глазах коварство, власть и могущество.

\- Не слишком успешное начало, - с издевкой произносит она. – На ней всего лишь царапины. Она заговорила?

\- Пока нет, но скоро обязательно заговорит, - отвечает Люциус, глядя на меня. – Она ведь раскололась вчера, и достаточно быстро, скажу я вам.

Внутри меня поднимается такая волна злости, что я не успеваю остановить себя.

\- Вы чуть ли не клещами вытягивали из меня каждое слово, и Вы знаете это…

Он быстро направил на меня свою палочку, и я прикусила язык, прежде чем я сумела сказать что-то еще.

\- Ты будешь говорить, когда тебе скажут, - произносит Люциус, а я содрогаюсь от боли. Злобный, высокомерный, мстительный ублюдок.

\- Она слишком гордая, и только Богу известно, почему, - его голос сочится насмешкой, а сам он ухмыляется мне. Он говорит с Беллатрикс, но слова предназначаются мне. – Можно подумать, что маггла лишь отчасти смущена присутствием таких чистокровных, как мы.

\- Я не маггла... – начинаю было я, но Люциус заставляет меня опять прикусить язык. Зубы больно впиваются в плоть, я чувствую во рту вкус крови.

Беллатрикс зловеще посмеивается.

\- Ну, тогда, для начала, тебе нужно сломить ее дух, - ее глаза сверкают от возбуждения. – Физическая боль – прекрасный инструмент, мне ли не знать? Нет ничего более эффективного, чтобы быстро сбить с девчонки спесь.

Она - зло. Извращенное. Абсолютная и законченная психопатка.

\- И, конечно же, - безжалостно продолжила она, - так будет веселее!

Долохов смеется. Противный, грубый и резкий звук. Люциус слегка улыбается и говорит ей, кивая на меня:

\- Приступай.

Я смотрю на него, ужас сковывает грудь, не давая вздохнуть, и, кажется, что сердце сейчас остановится.

Но он только шире улыбается, когда читает эти эмоции на моем лице.

\- Давай, Белла, - он растягивает слова, будто забавляется. – Покажи нам, как надо действовать.

Не могу поверить! Если он хочет причинить мне боль, то почему не сделает это сам?

\- Трус, - шепчу я.

Он видит меня, в то время как другие – нет. Улыбка мгновенно исчезает с его лица, когда он читает по моим губам.

Беллатрикс подходит ко мне, наклоняется и заглядывает мне в лицо. Я выдерживаю ее безумный взгляд, стараясь выглядеть безразличной.

\- Ты, кажется, вспотела, - с презрением говорит она. – Здесь слишком жарко для тебя? Я почему-то думала, что эта камера находится на северной стороне.

Она обратила на это внимание? Мне так жарко, мои волосы прилипли к влажной шее.

\- Наверное, на тебе слишком много одежды.

Нет. О, Боже мой, нет!

Я застываю. Паника охватывает меня.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, ожидая, что он остановит Беллу, как ранее остановил Долохова. Но, нет, он молчит. И, чуть нахмурившись, смотрит на Беллатрикс.

Она выпрямляется.

\- Вставай, грязнокровка, - приказывает она. – Это невежливо, сидеть в присутствии тех, кто выше тебя.

Она так похожа на Люциуса. Может быть, он женился не на той из сестер Блэк? Господи, какой дьявольский союз тогда бы был!

\- Как вы думаете, почему я до сих пор на полу? – тихо произношу я. – Я не вижу здесь никого, кто «выше» меня.

Она продолжает улыбаться, глядя на меня.

\- Боже мой, - с притворным сочувствием в голосе говорит она. – У девочки, оказывается, были соображения по поводу ее положения. А, впрочем, неважно, я найду способ это исправить.

Она направляет на меня свою палочку.

Я вздрагиваю, потому что по спине проходит волна боли. Потом еще. И еще.

И опять.

И с каждым разом становится все больнее и больнее.

_Вставай, Гермиона. Оно того не стоит._

Я заставляю себя подняться на ноги. Я едва могу стоять, но боль ушла.

Я смотрю на них. Беллатрикс победно улыбается. Долохов смеется надо мной. Лицо же Люциуса словно застывшая маска.

\- Она, конечно, упрямая, - говорит Беллатрикс. – Но, если ее раздеть, то справиться с ней будет проще, - она поворачивается к зятю. - Хочешь сам это сделать, Люциус?

Он кривит рот в отвращении.

\- Уволь, Белла. Я только полчаса назад поел.

От этих слов по-настоящему больно. Они - как пощечина. Не знаю почему, но мне это неприятно. Он так старается заставить меня почувствовать себя настоящим дерьмом.

\- Как хочешь, - Беллатрикс пожимает плечами, поворачиваясь к Долохову. – Антонин? Я знаю, тебе это… нравится. Ты можешь это сделать.

Долохов подходит ко мне, ликующе потирая руки. Я буквально чувствую, как мой желудок сворачивается. Я отшатываюсь назад, но он лишь посмеивается, наслаждаясь этой игрой.

_Отойди от меня, не трогай меня, я не хочу, чтобы…_

Я спиной наталкиваюсь на стену. Вжимаюсь в камень, а Пожиратель Смерти стоит передо мной так близко, что я чувствую его зловонное дыхание. От этого хочется блевать.

\- Я собираюсь сполна насладиться этим, - он практически облизывает губы в предвкушении.

Я _не дам_ ему сделать это!

Не позволю _им_!

Его рука проникает под мою футболку и ложится на мой живот. Все мои мышцы невольно напрягаются. Я не выдерживаю. И пинаю...

Он отскакивает назад, издавая громкий рев, и хватается за пах. Беллатрикс визжит от смеха. Я смотрю на Люциуса, чтобы увидеть его реакцию на «неповиновение» с моей стороны.

Уголки его губ едва заметно приподнимаются, как будто он подавляет желание рассмеяться.

\- Ах ты, маленькая сучка! – ревет Долохов, прерывая их чрезвычайно веселую реакцию. Он делает движение в мою сторону, но Люциус хватает его за руку, прежде чем тот успевает дотянуться до меня.

\- Ну-ну, Антонин, не принимай это близко к сердцу, - успокаивающе говорит он. – Ты должен понять ее. В конце концов, какая уважающая себя женщина позволила бы тебе приблизиться к себе без должной оплаты?

Беллатрикс усмехается, пока Долохов краснеет от негодования.

Она направляет на меня свою палочку, и я падаю на пол. Я пытаюсь пошевелиться… но мышцы слабые и вялые.

Это, определенно, то же самое заклинание, которое Люциус наложил на меня в лесу.

Ненавижу. Больше чем заклинание связывания, потому что сейчас мое тело все еще может двигаться, если кто-нибудь захочет этого. Они могут повернуть и положить меня так, как им удобно, и у меня не будет выбора, кроме как подчиниться.

Я падаю на бок. Думаю, это гораздо лучше, чем упасть на спину. По крайней мере, так я хоть могу видеть всю камеру.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, отчаянно желая, чтобы он предпринял что-нибудь, что угодно, чтобы помочь мне. Но он даже не смотрит на меня. Куда угодно, но только не на меня.

_Трус._

Это единственная мысль, что утешает и успокаивает меня.

\- Продолжай, Антонин, - бесстрастно говорит Белла. – Теперь она не будет сопротивляться, можешь быть уверен в этом.

\- Это действительно так необходимо, Белла? – спрашивает Люциус, глядя на нее с выражением крайнего неодобрения. – Мы выше этого. Она же маггла, в конце концов…

\- Ты сказал, что она слишком гордая, - бросает она. – А какой наилучший способ сломить гордость? Как ты сказал, она всего лишь маггла. Это делает ее чуть лучше животного. А животному не нужна одежда. Логично?

Он не отвечает, но согласно кивает.

Этот кивок – еще один пункт к моему списку причин ненавидеть его.

Я внутренне содрогаюсь, когда Долохов склоняется надо мной, мучительно медленно избавляя меня от каждого предмета одежды. По коже побежали мурашки, и… нет, нет, НЕТ! Этого не может случиться. Я хочу к маме и папе. Я не могу позволить им увидеть меня голой, они не могут, нет…

Люциус не смотрит на меня.

Я же не отрываю от него взгляда. Хотя, я делаю это в большей степени для того, чтобы отвлечься, чем по каким-то иным причинам.

Я так сильно его ненавижу. Я цепляюсь за это чувство, чтобы сохранить рассудок.

_Смотри на меня, трус!_

Хлопья засохшей крови сыпятся на меня, когда мою футболку снимают через голову. _Стоп, не надо. Пожалуйста, прекратите!_

Я бы молила их, если бы могла говорить.

Он снимает с меня грязные джинсы. Медленно, сантиметр за сантиметром, обнажая мои ноги.

Когда я думала о том, что неплохо было бы переодеться, я вовсе не это имела в виду.

Люциус все еще не смотрит на меня. Его взгляд блуждает где-то на полпути ко мне.

_Смотри на меня. Смотри на то, что ты не хочешь прекратить._

Настала очередь моего нижнего белья, и дыхание Долохова учащается. Меня могло бы вырвать, если бы было чем.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, слезы текут по щекам от унижения. Он ведь не посмотрит на меня. А почему нет?

Почему?

_СМОТРИ НА МЕНЯ!_

«ТРУС!» - кричу я про себя, вложив всю ненависть в это маленькое слово.

Его лицо омрачается. Он ведь слышит, о чем я думаю. Отлично. Тогда, возможно, он сможет почувствовать всю силу моей ненависти и злости.

Холодная, липкая рука ложится на мои ребра, а я даже не могу вздрогнуть. Боже, как это низко! Неужели Долохову недостаточно того, что ему позволили раздеть меня?!

Но едва он коснулся меня, как тут же отдернул руку, словно обжегшись.

\- Я позволил тебе смотреть на нее, но ты не можешь ее трогать, - Люциус направил палочку на Долохова. – Она грязнокровка, помни это. Попытайся сохранить хоть какое-то достоинство.

\- О, да ладно, - умоляюще начал Долохов, но Беллатрикс оборвала его.

\- Нет, Антонин, таких, как она, трогать нельзя. Сам знаешь.

Если бы я могла, то задрожала бы.

Долохов неохотно отходит от меня, и я чувствую, как мое тело сотрясает дрожь. Знакомое ощущение – значит, я снова могу двигаться. Я сажусь так быстро, как только могу, прижимая колени к груди в попытке прикрыться.

Я смотрю на них. Снизу - вверх. Долохов плотоядно смотрит на меня. Беллатрикс злорадно улыбается. Выражение лица Люциуса невозможно прочесть.

Мне жаль, что я не владею Легиллименцией, как он. Я бы все отдала, лишь бы узнать, о чем он думает. Я никогда еще не встречала настолько сложного и скрытного человека.

\- Итак, - Беллатрикс поворачивается к Люциусу, - что нам нужно узнать у нее в первую очередь?

\- Какие отношения у Поттера с его родственниками, - бросает он будничным тоном. – Пока что она нам ничего не сказала. Она утверждает, что он никогда не упоминал о них.

\- А то! - она ухмыляется, глядя на меня. – Какие методы вы уже использовали, чтобы заставить ее говорить?

\- Антонин применил одно заклинание, - безразлично говорит Люциус. – Но, похоже, оно не возымело должного действия.

Не возымело должного действия? Я бы посмотрела на него после пяти минут под этим заклинанием. Я бы сама его наложила. А потом смотрела, как ублюдок кричит и корчится в агонии. О, да!

\- А, его любимое! - ухмыляется Беллатрикс, поворачиваясь к Долохову. - Я, конечно, восхищаюсь им, Антонин, но все же, иногда стоит менять тактику...

\- А зачем, если и так срабатывает? - Я слышу обиду в его голосе. - Она бы заговорила, если бы ты нас не прервала.

\- Да, я тоже так думаю, - Люциус переводит взгляд на Беллатрикс. – Но, все же, согласен с тобой Белла. Разнообразие придает вкус жизни.

Беллатрикс улыбается, глядя на меня, а я сжимаюсь от ужаса.

\- Люциус, думаю, у тебя получится лучше, чем у Антонина, - она кивает в мою сторону. - Покажи мне свои излюбленные приемы. Я могла бы перенять у тебя парочку. Для улучшения собственной техники, так сказать.

Господь всемогущий! Я что, лабораторная крыса?

Люциус смотрит на меня. Выражение его лица словно маска, его невозможно прочитать.

Неужели он сделает это? Я думала, что может быть после всего, что я ему вчера сказала, он не сможет больше причинить мне боль...

Я ошибалась. Он спокойно подходит ко мне, поигрывая волшебной палочкой.

Я сворачиваюсь клубком у стены, пытаясь прикрыть свое тело от его взгляда. Но в любом случае, его это не интересует.

Он стоит надо мной, прижав кончик палочки к своему подбородку и глядя на меня с таким выражением лица, будто он никак не может решить, какое заклинание использовать на мне в первую очередь.

Как я могла допустить мысль, что я достучалась до него? Как я могла быть настолько глупой, чтобы поверить в то, что Люциус Малфой - человек, который убивал и пытал бесчетное количество раз без каких-либо угрызений совести - вдруг пожалеет грязнокровку?

Он медленно опускает палочку, направляя ее кончик мне в лицо. Некоторое время ничего не происходит, и я задаюсь вопросом, действительно ли он собирается наложить на меня заклятие? Я вся дрожу. Пот струится по спине. Я жду и гадаю...

До тех пор, пока мои глаза не начинает жечь.

Нет. Не может быть...

Я поспешно потираю глаза, но от этого становится только хуже. Я продолжаю тереть, в то время как жжение усиливается, и к нему прибавляется ощущение, будто сотни маленьких игл впиваются мне в глаза.

Я все еще могу видеть! Вокруг все плывет, но я все еще вижу. Я сильно тру глаза, и чувствую влагу... слезы или... что-то другое.

Я вытираю влагу с глаз и убираю пальцы от лица. Они покрыты кровью.

Нет, это неправда! Я кричу от шока и ужаса, а еще от боли, потому что глаза невыносимо жжет, и течет кровь. Боже, почему я все еще могу видеть? Я чувствую, как кровавые слезы катятся по лицу, и словно кто-то царапает глаза, пытаясь вырвать их из глазниц. Я понимаю, что больше так не могу. Это не должно продолжаться, ведь я могу ослепнуть...

\- Он ненавидит их! - Я кричу. - Он их терпеть не может... и даже не живет теперь с ними!

Несколько мгновений ничего не происходит.

Но затем жжение в глазах прекращается.

Я тяжело дышу, вытирая кровь с лица. Я чувствую под пальцами теплую, вязкую, сладковато-приторно пахнущую влагу, покрывающую мое лицо. Когда я открываю глаза, мое зрение вновь четкое и ясное.

Я удивляюсь сама себе: как я могу сначала биться в агонии, а в следующий момент чувствовать себя прекрасно?

Это _магия_.

Но сейчас, магия уже не кажется мне такой замечательной, как раньше.

Они обмениваются взглядами, и я замечаю, что они разочарованы.

Господи, что я им сказала?

_Все хорошо. Они не могут этим воспользоваться. Никто не пострадает. Все хорошо. Все просто прекрасно. Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо._

Я громко повторяю про себя это, как мантру, дабы заглушить все остальные мысли... о том, что я слабое, отвратительное и жалкое...

_Все хорошо. Все просто прекрасно. Хорошо, хорошо, хорошо._

Долохов проверяет пергамент, прежде чем повернуться к остальным. Они выжидающе смотрят на него с мрачным выражением лица.

\- Она говорит правду.

На лицах Люциуса и Беллатрикс появляется выражение недовольства.

\- Черт, - выдыхает Беллатрикс.

\- Да неважно, - говорит Люциус, - вчера она назвала достаточное количество людей, которых он может использовать вместо бесполезных теперь уже магглов. Когда ему кто-нибудь понадобится, у него будет достаточно широкий выбор. Да, ему придется вычеркнуть родственничков из списка, но вряд ли это имеет для него значение.

Все трое одновременно поворачиваются ко мне. Я теснее прижимаю колени к груди.

\- До сих пор Вы хорошо справлялись, мисс Грейнджэр, - произносит Люциус спокойным и почти приятным голосом. - Возможно, Вы начинаете понимать, что в это мире нет ни морали, ни принципов - только бессмысленные идеи, за которые цепляются одни идиоты.

Я глубоко вздыхаю. Я не позволю ему одержать еще одну победу надо мной. Он уже получил достаточно.

\- Боюсь, я все же не понимаю, - мой голос дрожит, хоть я и пытаюсь сохранить его ровным. - Наверное, мне нужен другой учитель. Или, может быть, Вам стоит подкорректировать свои методы, сэр.

Я жду невидимой пощечины, но ничего нет. Они просто стоят, улыбаясь друг другу.

\- О, а она храбрая малышка, да? - говорит Белла.

\- Ты не знаешь ее так, как знаю я, Белла, - Люциус смотрит на меня и улыбается. - Она просто делает вид, что ничего не боится. Но видела бы ты ее вчера после нескольких порций пыток. Я заставил ее хныкать и реветь, словно она маленькая несмышленая девчонка.

Мое терпение лопается, как мыльный пузырь.

\- Я не _маленькая девочка_! - Я кричу, яростно ударяя кулаком в стену. - И я не ребенок! Мне семнадцать лет! Я такая же взрослая, как и все вы!

Возникает долгая пауза, затем Беллатрикс начинает тихонько хихикать, и вскоре они уже вовсю смеются надо мной. Они аплодируют мне. Хлопают медленно и размеренно, словно насмехаются над моими словами.

Я не могу выносить это. Терпеть не могу, когда они высмеивают меня!

\- Замолчите! - Выкрикиваю я. Хочу встать, чтобы быть с ними лицом к лицу, но желание спрятать от их глаз свое обнаженное тело сильнее чувства гордости. - Немедленно ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ!

Хлопки стихают, смех и улыбки гаснут, уступая место скептическим ухмылкам на их лицах.

\- Наверное, ей нужно еще несколько уроков уважения, Люциус, - произносит Долохов. - Кажется, ей есть еще чему поучиться.

Они пристально смотрят на меня, пока я глубоко дышу, пытаясь взять себя в руки.

\- А давайте-ка зададим еще вопрос, - с вызовом предлагает Беллатрикс. - Но такой, на который она не сможет ответить без сопротивления. Покажем ей, как быстро она расколется под нашим давлением. Уверена, ее заносчивость как ветром сдует.

Люциус улыбается.

\- Мне нравится эта идея, Белла. И я даже знаю, о чем ее можно спросить. Как тебе известно, Темный Лорд никогда не мог причинить вред мальчику, пока тот жил в доме своей тетушки. Но, как сказала грязнокровка, Поттер больше там не живет. Если бы мы могли узнать его местоположение сейчас, тогда Темный Лорд смог бы найти его, не беспокоясь о защите, которую наложила на мальчика его мать.

О... _Боже_.

Господи, что я _наделала_?

Я и не предполагала, к чему может привести то, что я расскажу им о семье Гарри.

Нет. Это уже неважно. Потому что я не собираюсь рассказывать им. Ни за что! Даже если они устроят для меня ад на Земле.

Люциус поворачивается ко мне.

\- Где Гарри Поттер, грязнокровка?

Я смотрю на него. Я не могу ответить на этот вопрос. Одно дело подвергнуть своих друзей опасности, что я и сделала вчера, выдав их имена, но совсем другое фактически поставить под удар одного их них. Кроме того, если я расскажу все, это подвергнет опасности не только Гарри, но и Рона, а также остальных Уизли, и кого-нибудь еще, кто мог остаться в Норе на свадьбу.

Они смотрят на меня в ожидании ответа, но я смотрю только на Люциуса. Он знает, что я не сдамся без борьбы. Теперь-то он должен это знать. Но он ждет моего ответа, и легкая улыбка играет на его лице.

Он наслаждается этим. Ему нравится заставлять меня выдавать информацию, которую я так отчаянно пытаюсь держать при себе. Он терпеть не может мое "неповиновение", но то, как я сгибаюсь и подчиняюсь в итоге, доставляет ему огромное удовольствие.

Прежде чем ответить, я задираю голову вверх настолько, насколько мне позволяет мое положение.

\- Я не скажу Вам, - эти слова в большей степени предназначаются Люциусу, чем всем им. Наша личная с ним битва, я только сейчас это понимаю. Она началась, когда он появился в моей комнате. - Вы знаете, что я не скажу. Более того, я не могу сказать. Так что ответа на этот вопрос Вы от меня не дождетесь.

Все трое продолжают улыбаться, но улыбка Люциуса шире, ведь он много раз играл со мной в эту игру. Ему это нравится.

\- Посмотрим, - тихо бросает он. - Я склонен думать, что ты все расскажешь, и очень скоро.

Нет. Никогда. Никогда, никогда, никогда...

\- Мы используем Круциатус? - спрашивает Долохов, закатывая рукава.

\- Нет, - отвечает Люциус. - Пока нет. Для начала, думаю, мы можем чуть-чуть поэкспериментировать.

Поэкспериментировать?

Я напрягаюсь, но без особого энтузиазма.

 _Как долго это еще будет продолжаться? Сколько же времени пройдет, прежде чем тебе надоест играть в эту игру, Гермиона??_  

Я отбрасываю эту мысль, пресекая ее на корню, и пытаюсь сконцентрироваться на том, что Люциус собирается со мной сделать.

Но он удивляет меня. Вместо того, что бы направить на меня волшебную палочку, он делает легкий взмах ею, и в его руке появляется маленькое, резное серебрянное ручное зеркальце.

Какого..?

Долохов и Беллатрикс с любопытством взирают на Люциуса, пока он склоняется ко мне. Я сильнее прижимаю колени к груди. Я смотрю на свои колени - мимоходом отмечая, что они все в синяках, - но главное - не смотреть на _него_.

\- Ты сломаешься в конце концов, и ты знаешь это, - шепчет он мне. - Все ломаются.

Я не обращаю на него внимания, он протягивает мне зеркало.

\- Посмотрите на себя, мисс Грэйнджер.

Я вижу свое бледное, словно восковое лицо, капилляры белков полопались, а под глазами залегли фиолетовые тени. М-да, раньше я выглядела лучше. Кровь и грязь были размазаны по лицу, а мои вьющиеся волосы теперь не торчали в разные стороны, а наоборот, висели сосульками, покрытые потом и грязью.

\- Я полагаю, Вам никогда не нравилась Ваша внешность, не так ли? - голос Люциуса холоден и суров. - Должен сказать, что не осуждаю Вас. Вы действительно не красавица.

Слова ударили меня подобно пощечине. Я никогда не была довольна своей внешностью. Но как-то раньше не замечала того, что вижу в зеркале. А теперь он откровенно сказал мне об этом. Он находит меня отвратительно безобразной.

_Почему тебя так волнует, что он думает о твоей внешности?_

Мне все равно! Пусть подавится своим проклятым высоким положением в обществе и своим высокомерием, и дорогими шмотками, и... и...

Мое лицо.

Оно меняется.

Мои… мои зубы. Мои передние зубы растут! Они становятся все длиннее и длиннее, и не успеваю я оглянуться, как становлюсь похожей на бобра.

Я всхлипываю, и в этот момент чувствую, как дрожь пробежала от висков к затылку. Я инстинктивно провожу рукой по голове, и мои волосы осыпаются сквозь пальцы на пол.

Я всхлипываю вновь, хватаясь за затылок, но коричневые локоны остаются у меня в руках. Несколько секунд – и я абсолютно лысая.

Вот и все. Я не выдерживаю. Я захлебываюсь рыданиями. Закрываю глаза руками, не в силах больше видеть свое отражение.

Я слышу, как он встает и отходит от меня. Я съеживаюсь у стены, держась за свою лысую голову и всхлипывая сквозь свои новые зубы.

Беллатрикс смеется.

Что она видит здесь смешного?

\- Бесподобно! – она едва может говорить от смеха. – О, Боже, я сейчас умру от смеха!

Теперь я действительно плачу. Я издаю вопль, в который вкладываю всю свою боль и унижение и ненависть, сильнее сжимая голову.

\- Мисс Грэйнджер, - Люциусу приходится кричать, чтобы я услышала его сквозь собственные рыдания и смех Беллатрикс, - Вам не обязательно оставаться в таком виде. Стоит Вам только сказать то, что мне… нам нужно, как я тут же верну Вашу внешность. Одно Ваше слово.

\- Неуфели? – с трудом выговариваю я: зубы очень мешают. – Думаетсе, меня сволнует моя внефность…

Я попыталась это произнести. Но, очевидно, не преуспела в этом. Каждое слово давалось мне очень сложно, потому что из-за передних зубов я сильно шепелявила, а рот обильно наполнялся слюной.

Я слышу, как Беллатрикс и Долохов визжат от смеха. На глаза наворачивается новый поток слез, и я обхватываю себя за голову, качаясь из стороны в сторону, и всхлипываю: мощные, наполненные болью судорожные и прерывистые вздохи, сотрясают все мое существо.

Я _чудовище_!

\- О, это уже слишком! – говорит Беллатрикс, едва сдерживая смех. – Ты и раньше не была красавицей, но, Господи, сейчас ты выглядишь просто отвратительно.

Я ненавижу ее. _НЕНАВИЖУ_!

\- Остафь меня ф покое, ты бессердечная сука! – кричу я.

Некоторое время, я все еще держу руками голову, пытаясь подавить рыдания, и не сразу понимаю, что они прекратили смеяться.

Я поднимаю на них глаза. Они улыбаются.

\- Думаешь, ты храбрая? – Спрашивает Люциус, ухмыляясь. – Думаешь, ты сильная? Но я не верю в это. Ты – фальшивка! Я вижу страх и боль, застывшие на твоем отвратительном лице. Как долго ты собираешься продолжать этот фарс?

\- Это я – бессердечная сука?! – улыбаясь, вопрошает Беллатрикс, и ее глаза недобро сверкают. – О, поверь мне, я еще даже не начала. Сейчас, девочка моя, ты узнаешь, насколько бессердечной я могу быть.

Она медленно поднимает палочку.

\- Круцио!

О, _милостивый Боже_ , это хуже. Это гораздо хуже! Тупая, всепоглощающая и ослепляющая боль. Я сейчас умру…

Боль уходит. Я падаю на бок, тихо поскуливая.

\- Не хочешь продолжить, Антонин?

\- О, нет, _пожалуйста_!

Но они не слышат меня. Они слишком увлечены собой.

Низкий голос Долохова прорезал тишину.

\- Круцио!

Аааааааааааах, нееееееет! Я не могу выдержать это. Но и боль остановить тоже не могу! Жгучие слезы текут из глаз. Что я наделала? Что я натворила?

Боль уходит. Я не прекращаю дрожать и хныкать, хотя мои отвратительные зубы очень мешают.

Голос Люциуса прорывается сквозь мои рыдания.

\- Вы что, лучше всех, и все веселье должно достаться вам?

О, нет, да _что_  с ним такое?

\- Круцио!

Нет, НЕТ! Больно, настолько больно, что я едва могу дышать, думать и существовать… непрекращающаяся агония, обжигающая словно огонь; бушующее пламя и острые когти зверя – всё это должно закончиться. Уйти! Дайте мне умереть…

\- ДАЙТЕ МНЕ УМЕРЕТЬ!

Все заканчивается, стоит мне только прокричать эти слова. Наконец-то, все закончилось.

Я сворачиваюсь клубочком, продолжая дрожать. Дрожь отдается болью во всем теле.

Дыши. Дыши. Я должна дышать. Вдох. Выдох. Медленно. Вдох… Выдох…

Я даже не могу открыть глаз.

_Скажи им, Гермиона. Ты долго не протянешь._

Нет! Протяну!

Я должна.

Должна!

\- Говорите, мисс Грэйнджер, - голос Люциуса едва доходит до меня. – Скажите нам, и Вы сможете прекратить свои страдания. Решение за Вами.

\- Вы и раньше так говорили, - шепчу я. – Но это не закончилось. Это никогда не закончится.

Возникает долгая пауза, во время которой я судорожно пытаюсь восстановить дыхание. Пот течет по моей обнаженной спине.

\- Ну, если Вы хотите, мы можем продолжить. – Кажется, Люциус подошел ближе. – Но я не советую Вам провоцировать нас на это. Вы не выглядите достаточно сильной, чтобы перенести пытки.

Я продолжаю лежать на полу. Выплевываю ответ, вкладывая в него всю свою ярость и боль.

\- Я не скажу вам ничего, - почти шепчу, но уверена, они слышат. – Я уже сказала достаточно. Я не выдам своих друзей. Я предпочту умереть, вы должны понимать это.

И вновь длинная пауза, и плотная тишина.

Может быть, они остановятся. Поймут, что на этот раз я не заговорю, как бы жестоко они меня ни пытали.

Вдруг я чувствую, как меня заклинанием ставят на ноги, вырывая из призрачного убежища на полу. Холодный и беспощадный воздух касается моего тела. Все трое смотрят на меня, а затем я оказываюсь прижатой к стене позади меня. От удара у меня ощущение, будто мои кости раздроблены, и я вся в синяках. Я пытаюсь отодвинуться от стены, но что-то невидимое удерживает меня.

О, Господи, я же голая!

Но я прижата к стене так, что, как бы ни изворачивалась, они все равно могли видеть всё. Перед ними лысый, зубастый и окровавленный уродец.

\- Почему бы тебе не сказать нам? – подает голос Беллатрикс. Улыбка, наконец-то, сошла с ее лица. Думаю, ей не нравится, когда что-то идет не так, как она задумала. – Почему? Это заставляет тебя чувствовать себя сильнее? Могущественнее? Что-то вроде того, как если бы отчасти контролировала ситуацию?

\- Полагаю, она делает это для себя, - говорит Люциус, обращаясь к Беллатрикс, но его взгляд не отрывается от моего лица. – Если она продолжает сопротивляться, то может убеждать себя, что она единственная здесь правильная и хорошая. Это помогает ей противостоять нам, несмотря на то, что она точно знает, - когда-нибудь конец наступит.

\- Дело не в моей самоуверенности! - скептически бросаю я. - Я делаю это, чтобы защитить тех, кого я люблю! Как вы не понимаете?

_Глупый вопрос._

Люциус усмехается.

\- Любовь переоценивают, мисс Грэйнджер. Она определенно не стоит того, чтобы умирать за нее. Со временем Вы поймете это.

Я не понимаю его. Как будто он говорит на другом языке.

\- Разве Вы не любите свою жену или сына? - я решительно задаю вопрос, несмотря на то, что когда я последний раз упомянула Драко, то получила пинок. - Вы бы умерли за них, если бы оказались в такой ситуации?

Я не знаю, чего пытаюсь достигнуть. Возможно, хочу, чтобы он чувствовал себя виноватым.

Я должна была знать его лучше. Он отворачивается от меня, переводя взгляд на Беллатрикс.

\- Наверное, нам нужно сменить направление.

\- О чем ты? - спрашивает Долохов.

\- Я говорю, что, если она не отвечает на жестокость, тогда, возможно, откликнется на доброту.

Он подходит ко мне и, достав зеркальце из кармана мантии, держит его передо мной. Я в ужасе от своего отражения и не могу сдержать слез.

Но затем мое лицо вновь меняется. Зубы... о, слава Богу, они постепенно становятся прежнего размера. Я всхлипываю с облегчением, наблюдая, как мое лицо становится почти нормальным.

В это же время мои волосы вновь отрастают. Лысина почти исчезла, уступив место каштановым кудрям. Я провожу рукой по волосам, чтобы проверить, не мерещится ли мне это в зеркале. Нет, все на месте! Боже, это прекрасно! Длинные, вьющиеся и непослушные волосы...

Клянусь, я больше никогда не буду жаловаться на свою внешность.

Но это еще не конец.

Мои волосы... продолжают меняться. Их цвет. Вместо мышиного коричневого, они отливают золотисто-каштановым цветом и мягкими кольцами ложатся мне на плечи, струясь каскадом и блестящими волнами.

И... есть что-то еще. В самих чертах моего лица.

Изменение незначительно, но, в то же время, весьма заметное. Лицо приобретает утонченность. Глаза распахиваются чуть шире, а ресницы становятся длинными, как у Дюймовочки. Румянец возвращается на скулы, а губы теперь пухлые и нежно-розовые.

Я выгляжу... прекрасно. Я едва могу описать это. Я все еще я, но выгляжу по-другому. По сравнению с этим мое преображение на Святочном балу просто каламбур.

Все мои изъяны исчезли без следа, будто кто-то стер их ластиком и взамен нарисовал привлекательные детали.

\- Смотри, что мы можем сделать для тебя, - дыхание Люциуса коснулось моих волос. Его голос звучал... странно. - Кому нужна любовь, когда у него есть такая внешность? Солидные мужчины будут падать к твоим ногам. Из-за такой красоты вспыхивали войны. Твоя внешность может принести тебе власть и богатство, какие тебе даже и не снились.

Я смотрю на него. На его лице играет легкая улыбка.

\- Любовь не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, что мы предлагаем тебе, - шепчет он.

Я вновь смотрю в зеркало на свое прекрасное и совершенное лицо, и подавляю желание захихикать. Я и сама не знаю, почему?

Поднимаю взгляд на Люциуса, и вижу взгляд, который никогда не видела прежде. Это не ненависть или презрение. Ничего похожего на то, что я видела, когда он пытал меня. Его веки опущены, он смотрит прямо мне в лицо, и на мгновение едва заметная улыбка касается его губ.

Это... странно.

Заклинание, удерживающее меня у стены, ослабевает, и я почти падаю на пол, но тут же восстанавливаю равновесие.

Люциус встает прямо передо мной и смотрит мне в глаза.

\- Давайте договоримся, мисс Грэйнджер, - он изящно приподнимает бровь. - Вы все нам расскажете в обмен на внешность, которую имеете сейчас.

Я сдерживаюсь, чтобы не рассмеяться вслух над этим "предложением". Если он думает, что я сдам Гарри в обмен на красоту, тогда он совсем не разбирается в людях.

Я еще раз бросаю взгляд на свое привлекательное отражение, мысленно прощаясь с ним.

\- Нет, - твердо говорю я.

Едва я произнесла это, как мой прежний облик вернулся ко мне.

По крайней мере, мои волосы и зубы нормальные.

Я вижу, что Люциус пристально смотрит на меня.

\- Дура, - шепчет он так, что только я могу слышать его.

\- С меня хватит! - внезапно кричит Беллатрикс. Я вздрагиваю, разрывая зрительный контакт Люциусом. Я почти забыла, что она и Долохов все еще здесь.

Она подлетает к нам с яростным выражением лица и хватает меня за волосы, вытаскивая в центр комнаты. Кожу головы нестерпимо жжет, я падаю на колени.

Какого черта? Еще секунду назад она смеялась надо мной, а сейчас...

Она тянет меня за волосы, и с нотками истерики говорит мне на ухо:

\- Почему? А? Я спрашиваю, почему? - ее голос срывается на визг. - Почему ты не говоришь? Что ты выигрываешь от своего упрямого молчания? Почему бы тебе не делать так, как тебе говорят?

Я слышу, как Люциус отвечает за меня.

\- Она неспособна на это, Белла...

\- Неправда! - обрывает она его. Она сильнее хватает меня за волосы, еще чуть-чуть и она вырвет мне клок. Сильная боль вынуждает меня ответить, хотя я знаю, что сделаю только хуже.

\- Я... простите, но я не скажу вам, где Гарри.

\- СКАЖЕШЬ! - кричит она мне прямо в ухо: кажется, барабанная перепонка сейчас лопнет. - Я НЕ СОБИРАЮСЬ МИРИТЬСЯ С ТАКИМ... УПРЯМСТВОМ И НЕПОВИНОВЕНИЕМ! МЕНЯ _ТОШНИТ_ УЖЕ ОТ ТЕБЯ, ТЫ СЛЫШИШЬ?

Я чувствую ее рваное дыхание на своей щеке. И теперь точно знаю - Гарри был прав, когда говорил, что эта женщина абсолютно сумасшедшая.

Она поднимает палочку...

\- КРУЦИО!

О, Господи, только не это! Я не выдержу. Такое чувство, будто с меня сдирают кожу, а кости охвачены огнем, словно через меня пропускают ток и режут лезвиями...

Белла прерывает заклинание, но все еще держит меня за волосы.

\- Скажи! НЕМЕДЛЕННО ГОВОРИ, ГДЕ ОН!

Пот выступил на моем лице. Я чувствую его соленый вкус на губах.

 _Скажи ей, Гермиона_.

НЕТ!

Я не скажу. Я не предам Гарри.

Беллатрикс Лестрейндж выпрямляется и снова накладывает на меня Круцио.

А потом еще.

И еще.

И опять, и вновь, еще раз.

Это никогда не кончится, _НИКОГДА_! Боль и агония, агония и боль, я не смогу пережить это...

Бесконечная пытка. Пытаюсь считать, но жгучая боль затмевает все.

Погружаюсь в темноту. Тянусь к ней. Теряю сознание, но все еще чувствую боль. Сквозь темноту. Слышу какой-то звук и свое собственное сердцебиение. Больше ничего. Я словно плыву в вакууме, окутанная болью.

Господи-Боже, _почему она не прекратит_? Почему? ПОЧЕМУ?

\- Круцио! КРУЦИО!

Глухие звуки ударов ног о каменный пол и чьи-то неразборчивые крики - бессмысленные, ничего не значащие крики агонии. Мои собственные.

Я больше не могу, НЕ МОГУ!

Крик, дрожь, судороги и корчи... _кажется, я умираю_ , снова и снова...

Лезвия, ножи, пилы.

Огонь, кислота, лед.

Плоть. Кость. Кровь.

_Ясейчасумру Плеватьнавсе Нетничегохуже... чем... это..._

Заклятие вновь отпускает. Я жду в забытьи.

Но боль не возвращается. Я постепенно прихожу в себя, темнота отступает.

Открываю глаза, но ничего не вижу. Приподнимаюсь, опираясь на локти, желудок крутит так, словно там идет атомная война. Я приподнимаюсь еще выше, и меня выворачивает наизнанку.

Дрожь сотрясает меня, пока я смотрю на лужу собственной рвоты. Как во мне могло оказаться так много, если в последние дни я очень мало ела? Лужица достигла моих рук, а кусочки еды застряли в волосах.

Но ни один из них даже не пикнул от отвращения, как я ожидала. Люциус просто направил свою палочку на лужу - и все исчезло.

Вполне вероятно, что он уже делал это раньше.

Я поднимаю взгляд на его лицо, больше всего на свете желая увидеть в его глазах хоть каплю сочувствия.

Но, нет. Пустота. Пустые серые глаза.

\- Так ты будешь говорить? – спрашивает он.

Я хочу. Господи, помоги мне, но я хочу все им рассказать.

_Но не могу!_

Я молчу, из последних сил борясь с инстинктом самосохранения. Лишь бы не сказать им ничего.

_Я плотнее сжимаю губы. Молчать, молчать, молчать!_

Он пристально смотрит на меня тяжелым взглядом.

\- Говори, сучка! – кричит Беллатрикс. Я слегка поворачиваю голову и вижу, что Долохов буквально держит ее.

Вновь поворачиваюсь к Люциусу.

\- Только не говори мне, что хочешь еще раз испытать боль, грязнокровка, - очень тихо потягивает он. – Мы не отступим, пока не узнаем все, что нам нужно. Ты прекрасно это знаешь. Какой смысл и дальше упрямиться?

_Сделай это, скажи им!_

_Ни за что!_

Некоторое время Люциус смотрит на меня выжидающе, а потом направляет на меня свою палочку.

\- Круцио!

Ужасающей силы волна боли пронизывает мое тело, как будто я лежу на битом стекле, впивающемся в мое истерзанное тело; и оно проникает до самых костей, оставляя на коже глубокие порезы, заставляя меня истекать кровью. Боже милостивый, я больше не могу!

\- НЕТ! – стоит мне закричать, как боль уходит.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, на его лице ни единой эмоции, будто маска. И я знаю, что это значит. Я не смогу и дальше терпеть пытки. Просто не вынесу. Я достигла предела своих возможностей.

\- Скажи мне.

Он произносит это без тени сомнений относительно моего решения. Он прекрасно знает, что выиграл. Снова.

\- Он собирается в Нору, - шепчу я, а по щеке катится слеза, - дом Рона. Он гостит у Уизли.

Я больше не могу говорить. Слезы душат меня, я ничего не вижу. Но все это уже неважно. Дело сделано. Я предала Гарри.

_Трусиха._

ЗАТКНИСЬ! ЗАТКНИСЬ!

Долохов подходит к пергаменту.

\- Она говорит правду.

Я охватываю голову руками и начинаю раскачиваться вперед-назад, больше всего на свете желая абстрагироваться от всего вокруг. Хочу, чтобы все исчезло.

\- Прекрати хныкать, - протягивает Люциус. – Теперь все закончилось, не так ли?

Я хочу умереть.

Беллатрикс издает короткий триумфальный смешок.

Я пытаюсь подняться, но падаю на четвереньки, стоит только встать на ноги.

Почему я не смогла быть сильной? Почему не смогла перенести все пытки?

_Они могли бы убить тебя, Гермиона._

Плевать! Я должна была позволить им сделать это!

Трусиха. Слабая, безвольная, жалкая…

Голова раскалывается от боли.

Я хочу домой. Хочу к своей семье, в свою кровать, и чтобы события последних часов-дней забылись, как страшный сон.

Хочу очнуться от этого кошмара.

Я слышу голос Люциуса.

\- Мы должны сейчас же доложить об этом Темному Лорду, - он обращается к Беллатрикс и Долохову. – Если он будет действовать стремительно, то сможет схватить Поттера в доме Уизли.

Они не знают, где находится Нора. Это хорошо. Они не смогут найти их…

Я без сил падаю на пол.

\- Отличная работа, грязнокровка, - смеется Люциус.

Но я уже вижу перед собой спасительный мрак забытья. Теперь вокруг меня лишь тишина и темнота.

 

_to be continued..._

 


	5. Жестокая надежда

**Глава 5. Жестокая надежда.**

_Глаза, как зеркало души, и голос твой - потусторонний._  
 _Ты не храбрец, и ты совсем один,_  
 _Словно служивый пес, чей господин,_  
 _Связав его, не отпускает прочь._  
 _И так всегда; молитвами тут не помочь._ Анна Секстон, Ангелы любви (перевод - kama155)

  
_______________________________________________________

_Жаркое солнце, безоблачное небо... лето. Лужайка возле Хогвартса заполнена отдыхающими студентами. Иду медленно, будто плыву в воздухе, меня никто не видит, а даже если бы и видели, то вряд ли бы узнали, потому что эти лица мне не знакомы. Хотя, нет, кажется, я узнаю кое-кого — я вижу Джинни у озера._

_Нет, это не Джинни. Она похожа на нее - такие же рыжие волосы, милое личико с лукавыми искорками в глазах, - но нос чуть длиннее и волосы волнистые. И она моложе, скорее всего, ей не больше четырнадцати лет…_

_Она снимает туфли и опускает ноги в озеро._

_\- Осторожнее. Кальмар может схватить тебя, - произносит сидящий рядом рыжеволосый мальчик, не поднимая головы от книги._

_Девочка лишь озорно улыбается ему через плечо._

_\- Не будь занудой._

_Мальчик тоже улыбается, но все еще не отрывается от чтения «Введения в Высшую Трансфигурацию»._

_Я тоже когда-то читала эту книгу…_

_\- Только ты можешь учиться за день до окончания учебного года, - девочка возводит глаза к небу. Карие. Больше и темнее, чем у Джинни…_

_Он все еще не поднимает глаз на свою собеседницу._

_\- То, что тебя совсем не интересуют С.О.В. и Ж.А.Б.А. не значит, что и других это тоже не волнует._

_Она раздраженно отбрасывает назад свои волосы._

_\- Можно и поинтереснее провести время, чем за чтением учебников, - она кокетливо улыбается проходящим мимо шестикурсникам, один из них свистит, завидев ее._

_\- Эй, оставь нашу сестру в покое!_

_Этот без тени злобы и недовольства крик исходит не от рыжего мальчика. Это кричит тот, кто сидит прямо за ним. Тоже мальчик, но я не могу его разглядеть…_

_Картинка угасает. Темнота. Тишина._

_И шепот._

_«Твои дети»._

Холодно. Чувствую спиной ледяной холод…

_Мои дети. Какими они будут, или какими они могли бы быть?_

Бисеринки пота катятся по лицу.

Открываю глаза. Сюда не проникает солнечный свет.

Мой язык, кажется, присох к нёбу. Во рту горький привкус застоявшейся рвоты.

Я сажусь, и движение вверх тут же отдает в голову. Больно. Пульсирующая боль в затылке.

Зарываюсь руками в волосы, крепко обхватив голову, чтобы не думать о своем сне. Я не могу позволить себе тщетно надеяться и фантазировать о своем будущем.

Надежда – штука жестокая. Заставляет тебя верить, что все будет хорошо, стоит только приложить достаточные усилия. Я верила в это.

И уже не уверена, что верю сейчас. Я больше не знаю, во что верить.

\- Должно быть, у тебя очень чистая совесть. Ты спала, как младенец.

Этот голос. Я поворачиваюсь и вижу Люциуса, стоящего у противоположной стены камеры. Он ухмыляется.

_Ухмыляется._

\- Я уже было начал думать, что ты никогда не проснешься.

Интересно, он бы почувствовал хоть малейший укол вины, если бы я не проснулась?

Нет. В последний раз, когда он меня видел, он пытал меня безо всякого сожаления или угрызений совести.

Инстинктивно я хватаю локон своих волос, чтобы убедиться, что они все еще на месте. Слава Богу, это так.

Легче сконцентрироваться на этом, чем на боли. Но я не буду больше вспоминать об этом.

\- Ты сегодня не очень разговорчивая, грязнокровка, - потягивает он. - Какой прогресс за последние несколько дней. До сего момента, мне казалось, что тебе просто не терпится поговорить.

Поговорить. Конечно, я только и делала, что говорила. Глупая, слабая. Ничтожество. Я сказала им все, что они хотели услышать.

Чувствую себя отвратительно. Мне нужно искупление. Я так виновата перед друзьями.

Как я могла? Им грозит смертельная опасность. Рону, Гарри, всем Уизли. И все из-за моей дурацкой слабости и отсутствия стойкости и воли.

_Все будет хорошо. Ты ведь не выдала им местоположение Норы._

Надежда. Огоньком тлеет в груди. И вновь я повторяю, словно мантру, слова, сохраняющие мой рассудок: "Все хорошо... с тобой все прекрасно... ты выберешься... "

Люциус направляет палочку на пол возле меня, и тут же появляются маленький ломоть хлеба и кубок с водой.

\- Пожалуйста, ешь.

Я тянусь к еде, мой здравый смысл и чувство голода пересиливают гордость. Я быстро расправляюсь с хлебом. До последней крошки. И в мгновение ока выпиваю всю воду. Но я все еще голодна так, что готова разрыдаться в любой момент.

Когда я заканчиваю, я поднимаю глаза на Люциуса. Его усмешка становится еще шире. Я молчу.

\- Ты что, правда не собираешься со мной разговаривать? - в конце концов, спрашивает он. - Какое разочарование. Мне так нравились наши беседы...

\- Вы что-то хотите? - устало спрашиваю я.

Его улыбка дрогнула, когда я отказалась играть по его правилам.

Я наслаждаюсь этим. Это та небольшая частица власти, которую я имею над ним. Я могу разозлить его. И если бы меня не кормили вообще, я могла бы продержаться только на одной его ярости.

\- Темный Лорд попросил меня привести тебя в Большой Зал.

Кажется, я перестала дышать. Весь воздух вышел из легких, и я не могу сделать вдох. Я надеялась, что больше никогда не увижу Волдеморта.

\- Зачем? - спрашиваю я, заставляя его говорить, чтобы потянуть время и отложить момент, когда придется предстать перед этим ужасным чудовищем. - Зачем он хочет видеть меня? Он же говорил, что у него нет времени возиться со мной...

\- О, пожалуйста, не льсти себе, - он издает смешок. - Встреча проводится не ради тебя. Он просто хочет, чтобы ты была свидетельницей его возвращения, которое произойдет очень скоро, если все пойдет по плану.

\- Его возвращения? - мой желудок сворачивается.

\- Хм, - он делает вид, что заинтересованно рассматривает свои ногти, а затем полирует их о свою мантию, показывая полное безразличие к ситуации. - Его возвращения из дома Уизли.

Что?

Внутри все сжимается. Пытаюсь говорить, но не могу. Я в шоке.

Он улыбается и больше не притворяется безразличным.

\- Когда Лорд узнал, что Поттер гостит у Уизли, он решил нанести им визит.

Его голос полон садистского удовлетворения. Это подстегивает меня говорить. Глупые, бессмысленные и ничего не значащие слова. Но они способны удержать меня от окончательного погружения в бездну вины.

\- Как… как он узнал, где они живут?

\- Дорогая моя девочка, я думал, что вы более смышленая, - он издает короткий смешок. – Вы и вправду думали, что за последние два года мы даже не пытались выяснить, где проживают лучшие друзья Гарри Поттера? Как наивно. Хотя, признаться, вас отыскать было легче, чем Уизли. Ох, уж эти маггловские телефонные справочники…

Я не понимаю…

\- Если вы все время знали, где живут Уизли, то почему не трогали их?

Он с раздражением возводит глаза к потолку.

\- А вы подумайте. Используйте свой исключительный ум.

Я подавляю свое возмущение и пытаюсь думать логически.

\- Вы хотели оставить их в живых на случай, если вам понадобится использовать их, чтобы добраться до Гарри.

Люциус расплывается в улыбке.

\- Отлично. – Эта злорадная ухмылка настолько широкая, что я невольно удивляюсь, как она еще не расколола его лицо надвое. – Должен признать, что это редкость – встретить кого-то вроде вас… с неплохими умственными способностями.

\- Представьте себе, не все магглорожденные глупые…

\- О, существует слишком много доказательств обратному, - его усмешка гаснет. – Достаточно посмотреть на маггловский мир, чтобы понять, как же все-таки они безгранично глупы. Они деградируют благодаря своим нелепым технологическим достижениям, все время раздвигая границы познаний и никогда не принимая некоторые вещи такими, каковы они есть на самом деле. Люди так уверены в том, что прогресс пойдет им только на пользу…

\- Но вы не можете остановить прогресс! – резко прерываю его я. – Все меняется – это единственный и естественный путь эволюции.

Он поднимает палочку, и острая боль стегает меня по щеке. Я подавляю гнев, готовый вырваться наружу.

\- Они все слабоумные, - продолжает он, полностью меня игнорируя. – Не ценят культуру и насмехаются над образованностью. Кто бы мог вообразить, что такие моральные уроды, как вы, вторгнутся в наш мир.

Хоть я и хочу ответить ему, но держу рот на замке, чтобы не провоцировать его еще больше. Возможно, с моей стороны это проявление трусости, но я просто так устала от боли.

Он усмехается, как если бы мое послушное поведение вызывало у него лишь презрение, но продолжает:

\- Но я пришел не для того, чтобы обсуждать магглов. И, да, мы оставили эту жалкую семейку в живых, чтобы потом использовать их в войне с Поттером. Мы шли на определенный риск, но думаю, он оправдался, не так ли?

Я не отвечаю. Просто глубоко дышу, пытаясь утихомирить бешено бьющееся сердце, готовое вот-вот выскочить из груди.

\- Но и Темному Лорду свойственно милосердие. Он подумал, что, возможно… вам было бы приятно увидеть своего друга в последний раз, перед тем, как его казнят. Вы ненадолго воссоединитесь с Поттером, когда он вернется с Темным Лордом, а потом парщивца, наконец-то, уничтожат раз и навсегда, - он деловито покашливает. – Вам позволят попрощаться с ним.

Я чувствую, как слезы бешеным потоком поднимаются из глубин моего естества, огнем обжигая веки. Я не могу вздохнуть, будто вся тяжесть мира вмиг навалилась на меня. Я задыхаюсь.

Я - причина гибели Гарри. Я _убиваю_  его.

Жгучие слезы тонкими ручейками текут по моим щекам.

А как же Рон, и Джинни, и все остальные? Что же будет с ними?

_А ты сама как думаешь?_

\- Почему? – слова даются с трудом. – Почему он позволил мне попрощаться с Гарри?

Люциус изящно пожимает плечами.

\- Это была моя идея, и он со мной согласился.

Я хмурюсь.

\- Что же заставило вас подумать, что я хотела бы видеть, как мой лучший друг будет убит?

\- О, вы недооцениваете меня. Я ни на миг и не предполагал, что вы хотите это видеть. – Его губы чуть кривятся в усмешке – он походит на кота, объевшегося сметаны. – Именно поэтому и предложил.

\- Да что с вами такое? – Слова срываются с губ прежде, чем я успеваю остановить их. Я поднимаюсь с пола, чтобы быть с ним на одном уровне. – Как вы можете… как можете так поступать с другим человеком? Вы больной… вам доставляет удовольствие видеть страдания…

Перед глазами все плывет, комната кружится, и я слегка пошатываюсь. Пытаюсь сохранить равновесие, но предметы скачут туда-сюда…голова кружится…

Грубые пальцы на моей руке удерживают меня от падения, приводя в сознание. Я опираюсь на чужую руку, пока моя голова вновь не обретает ясность.

\- Вам не стоит так волноваться.

Поднимаю глаза и вижу, что он насмешливо улыбается.

\- А вам не стоило меня провоцировать, - выплевываю я.

Люциус презрительно кривит рот и опускает глаза вниз, с отвращением разглядывая меня с ног до головы.

В этот момент я осознаю, что все еще обнажена.

Выворачиваюсь из его рук и оседаю на пол, подтягивая колени как можно ближе к груди, чтобы укрыться от его взгляда. Сердце с силой бьется о ребра – боже, какое унижение.

Он смотрит на меня сверху вниз, несколько мгновений мне кажется, что он собирается накричать на меня.

Но он смеется. Низкий, безжалостный и мучительный смех. Он насмехается.

\- Странно, что вы пытаетесь прикрыть себя. Вы действительно думаете, что меня интересует ваше тело?

Я заливаюсь краской стыда и унижения и ничего не могу с этим поделать.

\- Не хочу разочаровывать вас, мисс Грэйнджер, - с презрительной ухмылкой говорит Люциус, - но, боюсь, вам сегодня не везет. Я не трогаю грязнокровок.

_Мне не везет?_

\- Вы самонадеянный, заносчивый...

\- О, пожалуйста! - Он поднимает руку вверх. - Давайте без оскорблений.

Он бросает к моим ногам красный тряпичный сверток, который он держал в руках.

\- Буду премного благодарен, если вы оденете это.

Я разворачиваю материю и вздрагиваю. Это мантия из грубой шерсти кроваво-красного цвета.

\- Где моя одежда?

Не знаю, почему я спрашиваю об этом. Та одежда была грязной, а эта хотя бы чистая.

Но... та, по крайней мере, была _моей_.

\- Маггловская одежда здесь не приветствуется, - он презрительно улыбается. - Вы будете носить то, что в большей степени подобает ситуации.

\- Ну, да, конечно, - бормочу я. - Ведь моя одежда так не подходит для темницы.

Мускул дрогнул на его лице, выдавая вспышку эмоции. Это в равной степени могли быть как огонек улыбки, так и пламя ярости.

Как бы мне хотелось знать, о чем он думает. Жаль, что у меня нет ни малейшего предположения насчет его мыслей.

\- Не дерзи, - тихо произносит он. - Ты знаешь, как я не люблю это.

Значит, злость. Так оно и есть.

Несколько секунд мы смотрим друг на друга в тишине. Его глаза пристально, будто изучая, смотрят в мои, а я пытаюсь ни о чем не думать. Если он применит Легиллименцию, я не собираюсь выдавать ему свои мысли без какой-либо борьбы.

Я не знаю, почему он так смотрит. Но этот тяжелый, изучающий взгляд заставляет меня думать, что Люциус прощупывает мои мысли.

Жаль, что я не знаю наверняка.

\- Вы будете одеваться? - в конце концов, спрашивает он. - Полагаю, вы не хотите и дальше выставлять свое тело напоказ.

Я подавляю яростный крик, грозящий вырваться наружу, и произношу уже спокойным, хладнокровным голосом.

\- Я буду счастлива одеться, если вы отвернетесь.

И что, неужели, я жду от него участия? Я, должно быть, идиотка.

Он издает смешок в ответ на мою просьбу.

\- Нет.

Мне следовало предвидеть это.

\- Почему?

Он высокомерно вздернул подбородок.

\- Грязнокровка не вправе указывать мне, что делать.

Я почти готова кричать от разочарования. Меня тошнит от этих скользких игр, в которые мы с ним играем! Они всегда проходят по одному сценарию: мой отказ, боль, вынужденное подчинение, короткая передышка...

А потом еще больше боли.

Я так устала вновь и вновь проходить через это. И я не хочу лишний раз напрашиваться.

Я надеваю мантию через голову. Она очень тяжелая и сразу прилипает к потной коже, царапая мое тело.

Но теперь я хотя бы снова одета. Вернулось чувство достоинства и хоть какое-то самообладание. И я благодарна за это.

Люциус холодно кивает мне.

\- Это ведь было не сложно, да?

Я поднимаюсь, способная вновь смотреть ему в лицо без смущения и замешательства. Да. Мы с ним на равных, и он не убедит меня в обратном.

\- А обувь? - спрашиваю я.

Он вновь усмехается.

\- Не злоупотребляйте моей добротой, мисс Грэйнджер.

Добротой?

Он щелкает пальцами, как будто я его комнатная собачка.

Пойдемте, - воодушевленно говорит он. - Скоро прибудет Темный лорд. Мы же не хотим заставлять его ждать.

\- О, нет, как мы можем нарушить планы Волдеморта?

Язык мой — враг мой. Это только выведет его из себя. И зачем я сказала это?

Его лицо потемнело от гнева.

\- Как ты смеешь называть Темного Лорда по имени?

\- А почему бы и нет? - Теперь мне уже все равно, разозлю я его или нет. Слова слетают с губ так быстро, что я не успеваю задуматься об их последствиях. - Это просто имя. И не моя вина, что вы настолько трусливы, что не можете заставить себя произнести его.

Вот теперь он в ярости. Эту эмоцию я могу определить безошибочно, потому что именно тогда можно заметить, что его глаза больше не холодны, как лед, - там плещется тепло. Яростный огонь.

Я слишком поздно поняла, что перегнула палку. Снова.

\- Трус, - шепчет он, не отрывая от меня взгляда. - Ты предпочитаешь думать обо мне так? Почему? Неужели так ты чувствуешь свое превосходство? Ты тешишь себя мыслью, что я в еще большей степени трус, чем ты, после того, как ты предала своих друзей, почти не раздумывая. Я прав?

\- Нет, - чувствую, как лицо заливает краска, - я сдала своих друзей, потому что у меня не было выбора. Я хотя бы пыталась сохранить честь. А вы... что такого честного и благородного в пытках? Когда кто-то находится в полной вашей власти. Для того, чтобы истязать тех, кто не может ответить вам, особая храбрость не нужна. Это не то, что встретиться лицом к лицу с равным противником.

Он внимательно смотрит на меня.

\- Ты говоришь о том, чего не понимаешь, - от его голоса у меня мурашки по спине побежали. - Ответь, ты когда-нибудь заставляла кого-нибудь прислуживать тебе против его воли? Ты когда-нибудь делала людям настолько больно, что они молили тебя даровать им смерть? Ты когда-нибудь убивала?

\- Конечно, нет...

\- Вот именно, - удовлетворенно произносит он. - Ты рассуждаешь о храбрости и трусости, но ты никогда не узнаешь, что значит настоящее мужество и отвага. Сражаться с противником - это не храбрость. Любое дикое животное поступает так же - это всего лишь один из основных инстинктов, и ничего боле.

\- Это не так, - запинаясь, говорю я. – Я могла бы делать так, как вы скажете, - это было бы намного проще. Но я не стану, иначе мои принципы ничего не стоят.

\- И поэтому ты терпишь боль, перед тем как сдаться и предать своих друзей, - он широко ухмыляется. – Это не настоящая храбрость, потому что тебя вынудили сделать это. В результате ведь все равно одно и то же.

\- В таком случае, что же такое «подлинная» отвага? – Я выплевываю слова прямо в его самодовольное лицо. – Убивать невинных, беззащитных людей? Заставлять их делать ужасные вещи только потому, что у самого кишка тонка? Пытать и истязать подростков за то, что они грязнокровки?

Он впивается в меня тяжелым взглядом, какое-то время не говоря ни слова.

\- Нет. Настоящее мужество – значит абстрагироваться от всего и стремиться к своей цели и идеалам, чего бы это ни стоило. Я должен совершать поступки, которые общество считает неприятными, возможно даже ужасными, дабы служить своему делу, рискуя стать изгоем в своем мире, забывая о моральных принципах и рассуждениях о том, что такое хорошо и что такое плохо. И все ради того, чтобы достичь поставленной цели. Вот это и есть настоящее мужество и отвага.

На какое-то мгновение я теряю дар речи. Слова вертятся на языке, но я не могу найти те, что смогли бы в достаточно полной мере выразить мои мысли.

Наконец, я обретаю способность говорить.

\- Вам не обязательно делать все это. Есть и другие способы…

\- Правда? – прерывает меня Люциус. – Другие способы искоренить таких паразитов, как ты? Боюсь, что все же нет. По некоторым причинам в наше время люди приравнивают это к убийству.

\- Естественно! Мы же не паразиты! Мы – люди, такие же, как вы!

\- Ну, раз ты так настаиваешь, грязнокровка, - он приподнимает бровь.

\- То, что вы делаете, это не храбрость. Если бы вы не были таким трусом, то отреклись бы от своего господина. Отказались бы совершать все эти злодеяния во имя Темного Лорда.

\- А почему я должен отрекаться от него? – спрашивает Люциус. – Ты глубоко заблуждаешься, полагая, что мои поступки доставляют мне дискомфорт, и я мучаюсь угрызениями совести. Так вот, мисс Грэйнджер, у меня с этим нет абсолютно никаких проблем. Что бы я не должен был совершить, я делаю это в силу неких причин, и я готов зайти так далеко, как того требует положение, и неважно какой ценой.

\- Но почему? – в полнейшем отчаянии спрашиваю я.

\- Потому что цель оправдывает средства! – он повышает голос.

Странно, но я вспоминаю ту ночь, когда он похитил меня.

\- Вы уже говорили это раньше, - я очень внимательно смотрю на него, пытаясь увидеть его реакцию. – Интересно, вы и вправду верите в это?

\- У меня нет времени на пустые разговоры! – отрывисто проговорил он.

Кажется, это становится слишком личным для него.

Он грубо хватает меня за руку и тащит из камеры. Я не сопротивляюсь, следуя за ним по коридору – я слишком устала, истощена и сбита с толку его поведением.

* * *

Мы стоим перед огромными каменными дверями в просторную залу. Моя кожа горит в том месте, где он держит меня. Мы не обмолвились и словом с тех пор, как покинули мою камеру, но тот короткий разговор все еще вертится у меня в голове.

И как бы сильно я ни старалась, я не могу понять Люциуса Малфоя.

_Может, ты приложишь больше усилий?_

С какой стати? Почему я должна стараться понять его мотивы?

Я не могу.

_Или не будешь?_

Из-за двери доносятся громкие голоса.

Неужели, Волдеморт уже вернулся?

_Хоть бы все пошло не так. Хоть бы они потерпели неудачу. Пожалуйста. Пусть все будет хорошо…_

Я поднимаю глаза на Люциуса, он хмурится перед тем, как толкнуть дверь и впихнуть меня в комнату.

В зале много людей в черных мантиях. Почти все выглядят так, будто побывали в бою. Воздух вибрирует от их яростных криков - они о чем-то оживленно спорят.

Что-то просто обязано было пойти не так!

Единственный, кто не говорит ни слова – Волдеморт. Он стоит посреди залы с выражением нечеловеческой ярости и ненависти на отвратительно безобразном лице.

Я невольно вздрагиваю, когда смотрю на него, мое тело содрогается от ужаса. На мгновение Люциус опускает взгляд на меня, будто чувствует, как я дрожу.

А что _он_  чувствует, когда смотрит на своего господина? Он с детства видел это лицо и уже привык, или же научился со временем скрывать свой страх?

Волдеморт подносит руки к вискам, а затем поднимает голову и кричит:  
  
\- ТИШИНА!

Этот крик леденит душу.

Тотчас же все Пожиратели Смерти замолкают. Стук моего сердца отдается в ушах.

Волдеморт не спешит продолжать, мертвая тишина повисла в комнате.

Их жизни зависят от настроения этого человека. Как они могут так жить?

_Теперь ты должна делать то же самое. У тебя нет другого выбора._

\- Вы все жалкие, бесполезные людишки! - выкрикивает он, оглядывая своих слуг, которые вздрагивают от его крика. - Мало того, что вы подвели меня, так теперь еще и оскорбляете тем, что сваливаете вину друг на друга. Как вы смеете вести себя так в моем присутствии?

Во мне вспыхивает надежда. Должно быть, что-то пошло не так! Иначе, почему они себя так ведут?

Волдеморт поворачивается к нам.

\- Ну, не стой, как истукан! - шипит он Люциусу. - Веди ее сюда!

Люциус хватает меня за руку и тащит к Волдеморту.

\- Мой лорд, - спрашивает Люциус, едва мы подходим к этому чудовищу, - все прошло по плану?

\- Нет, - коротко бросает Волдеморт, - нам удалось проникнуть в дом Уизли, но Поттера там не было.

Не было?

Люциус с шипением втягивает воздух, глядя на меня, но я едва слышу его.

Гарри в безопасности! _В безопасности!_

Но, как насчет остальных? Что случилось с теми, кто был в доме? Я не буду питать иллюзий, прежде я должна убедиться, что все в порядке.

\- Мой лорд, я понятия не имел, что информация, которую я вам сообщил, ложная, - поспешно отвечает Люциус, его голос слегка дрожит. - Девчонка уверяла меня, что Поттер пребывает в доме этих предателей, да и перо не опровергло ее...

\- У меня нет времени выяснять это. - Волдеморт взмахивает палочкой. - Я не виню тебя, но прошу проследить за тем, чтобы грязнокровка заплатила за это.

Господи, да почему? Я не знала, что его там не было!

_Это не имеет значения. Скажи спасибо, что ты все-таки говорила тогда правду._

\- Мы ворвались в дом, но, должно быть, они предвидели наше появление.

Они?

О, Боже. Нет...

Волдеморт отворачивается от нас и начинает бродить по залу, продолжая свою речь, которая предназначена уже не только для Люциуса, но для каждого, находящегося в зале:

\- Как только мы проникли в дом, все присутствующие там аппарировали, либо воспользовались камином и испарились.

Он на мгновение умолк, поднося руку ко лбу, как будто воспоминания причиняли ему физическую боль.

\- Нам понадобилось не много времени, чтобы понять, что Поттера там не было, - он убирает руку со лба и поворачивается вновь к Люциусу, который напряженно стоит рядом со мной. - Несколько авроров остались, чтобы задержать нас, дав другим возможность уйти. Я оглядывался в поисках девчонки Уизли, размышляя, какую выгоду мы сможем извлечь из нашего неприятного положения. Но я не нашел ее. Наверное, она сбежала еще перед тем, как мы вошли в дом.

Я вздыхаю с облегчением, очень тихо, чтобы никто не заметил.

\- Тем не менее, - добавляет Волдеморт, обрывая мой вздох, - поездка была вовсе не напрасной. Нам удалось схватить того, кто, я думаю, станет нам очень полезен, если мои предположения верны.

Нет.

Я не могу вздохнуть. К горлу подкатывает тошнота

Кого они схватили?

Волдеморт указывает пальцем на группу Пожирателей Смерти, стоящих в глубине зала:

\- Тащите его.

Двое людей выходят из толпы Пожирателей, волоча за собой тело. Первое, что бросается в глаза — яркие рыжие волосы.

Нет. Этого не может быть! Нетнетнет...

\- Приведите его в чувство, - холодно бросает Волдеморт.

Я даже забыла, как дышать. Просто смотрю, как Пожиратели направляют палочки на парня и...и...

Я не знаю, на что я надеюсь. Это ведь он. Я узнала бы его где угодно и когда угодно.

\- Эннервейт.

Раздается стон, он медленно поднимает голову, а затем, моргая, пытается сфокусировать взгляд на Волдеморте.

Вот оно. Теперь не на что надеяться.

\- Рон!

Он поворачивается на звук моего голоса.

\- Ты! - недоверчиво выдыхает он, его глаза расширяются в удивлении.

Я не осознаю, что делаю. Просто вырываюсь из рук Люциуса и, подбежав к Рону, крепко обнимаю его. Пожиратели больше не держат его, и мы оба падаем на пол.

\- Я думал, ты мертва! - шепчет он.

Я отстраняюсь и беру его лицо в свои руки. Вытираю кровь, тонкой струйкой сочившуюся из уголка его рта, и он шипит, когда кончиком пальца я задеваю глубокий порез на его щеке.

\- Ой, извини! - поспешно говорю я.

\- Все хорошо, - бормочет он сквозь слезы.- Это не твоя вина. Они...

\- Шшшш. Береги силы.

Я прижимаю его голову к своему плечу, раскачиваясь туда-сюда и обнимая его крепко-крепко. Слезы ручьями текут по щекам, падая и теряясь в рыжих волосах. Он не должен быть здесь, он не может быть здесь...

Но все же... Я думала, что уже никогда не увижу Рона.

Вздыхаю и поднимаю голову вверх, пытаясь подавить слезы и взять себя в руки. Мой взгляд цепляется за Люциуса, который просто... смотрит на нас.

Но не так, как смотрит Волдеморт. Он так скривил рот, как будто он… что?

Я не знаю. Честно говоря, мне кажется, что ему неведомы подлинные эмоции и чувства, не говоря уже о том, что он способен понять их.

Волдеморт поворачивается к Люциусу, который отворачивается от меня, лишая возможности понять, что значит этот странный взгляд.

Не знаю, почему я продолжаю пытаться прочесть его. У меня никогда это не получится.

\- Какое трогательное воссоединение, не так ли? - усмехаясь спрашивает Волдеморт.

Но Люциус не улыбается, а лишь чуть склоняет голову:

\- Как скажете, мой лорд.

Волдеморт приподнимает бровь.

\- Ну, что бы ты ни думал об этом, согласись, мальчишка важен для нас. Теперь у нас не один, а двое дружков Поттера, причем, близких. Это дает нам колоссальное преимущество.

Я крепче сжимаю Рона в объятиях. Мне хочется отгородиться от всего вокруг, сохранить в памяти этот миг, хочется оставаться рядом с ним столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы забыть обо всем этом кошмаре.

\- Могу я спросить, как вам удалось схватить его? - голос Люциуса, словно издалека доходит до меня.

\- Это было слишком просто, - бросает Волдеморт. - Он бросился на нас, едва мы вошли в дом, и он орал, как сумасшедший. Думаю, хотел отомстить за свою подружку.

Люциус издает смешок. Этот звук спускает меня с небес на землю: кроме меня и Рона здесь полно враждебно настроенных Пожирателей.

 _Да он стоит десятки таких как ты. Ты, кусок..._  

\- Я оглушил его прежде, чем он смог причинить себе увечья, - продолжает Волдеморт. - А еще я обратил внимание на цвет его волос и его возраст и пришел к выводу, что это не кто иной как Рональд Уизли. Было нелегко вынести его из дома — оставшиеся взрослые пытались помешать нам. Рад сообщить, что двое из них мертвы. И рыжеволосый старый дурак, наверное, отец парня, получил серьезные ранения, но, полагаю, он может быть жив...

Рон резко поднимает голову.

\- Если он умер.., - его дыхание тяжелое и неровное. - Если он умер, клянусь, я...

\- Ты что? - обрывает его Люциус — Что ты сделаешь, жалкий, глупый мальчишка?

Рон вырывается из моих объятий и поднимается на ноги, я устремляюсь за ним, удерживая его по мере своих возможностей. Волдеморт тихо смеется, а Люциус просто широко ухмыляется.

\- ЗАТКНИТЕСЬ! - кричит Рон, вцепившись мне в руку так сильно, что кажется, что его пальцы вот-вот проникнут мне под кожу. - Если мой отец мертв, клянусь, я лично разделаюсь с вами!

Волдеморт прекращает смеяться, но улыбка все еще блуждает на его отвратительном лице. Взгляд Люциуса темнеет, и я чувствую, как знакомые невидимые щупальца сжимают сердце.

\- Не смей открывать рот, пока тебе не прикажут, мальчишка, - тихо говорит Люциус и поднимает палочку. - Круцио!

Рон падает на пол, крича от боли. Он корчится, кричит, дергается и снова кричит...

Я падаю рядом с ним. Если бы я только могла удержать его, сделать хоть что-нибудь, лишь бы помочь ему...

Но как я могу помочь ему, когда точно знаю, что в этот момент он готов умереть, лишь бы боль прекратилась?

Ничто и никто не может прекратить это.

 _Кроме Люциуса._  

\- Остановитесь! - кричу я, глядя на него. - Он не заслуживает этого! Пожалуйста...

Но он просто смотрит на меня с садисткой улыбкой, пока Рон кричит в агонии, и от этих криков у меня начинает болеть голова.

\- ПОЧЕМУ? - бесполезные, бессмысленные слова, но что еще я могу? - ЧТО ОН ТАКОГО СДЕЛАЛ? ПРЕКРАТИТЕ, ОСТАНОВИТЕСЬ!

\- Достаточно! - крик Волдеморта обрывает мои мольбы.

\- Как пожелаете, мой лорд, - Люциус поднимает волшебную палочку.

 _Слава Богу! Спасибо, спасибо!_  

Я притягиваю к себе дрожащего, вздрагивающего Рона, шепча глупые слова утешения:

\- Все хорошо, все будет хорошо, обещаю.

\- Если кто-то и должен наказывать мальчишку за его несдержанность, то это только я, Люциус, - Волдеморт будто делает замечание.

\- Простите, милорд. Я просто не мог больше терпеть его дерзость.

 _Ах, ты, злобный, бессердечный ублюдок! Зачем, зачем ты сделал это?_  

\- Хм, - лорд хмурится, глядя на Люциуса, а потом поворачивается ко мне и Рону. - Не волнуйся. Раны твоего отца не смертельны. Нам ни к чему пока избавляться от него, по крайней мере, не тогда, когда его сын находится в полной нашей власти. Мы можем извлечь пользу из этой ситуации.

Рон медленно поднимает голову. Он весь дрожит в моих руках.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? - ослабевшим голосом спрашивает он.

Волдеморт начинает смеяться, а Люциус закатывает глаза.

Я знаю, что имеет в виду Темный Лорд. Ну, могу предположить. Они будут шантажировать Уизли. Ведь только одному Богу известно, на что готовы пойти родители, чтобы сохранить жизнь своему ребенку.

\- Мы не поймали Поттера, но мы можем использовать эту парочку для достижения цели. Но для начала, - Волдеморт поворачивается к Пожирателям, - Уильямс?

Пожилой человек осторожно делает шаг вперед, съежившись и учащенно дыша.

\- Кэрроу был захвачен аврорами, так? - То, каким тоном Волдеморт задал этот вопрос, навело меня на мысль, что он уже знает ответ.

\- Д-да, мой лорд, - заикаясь проблеял Уильямс.

\- Предполагалось, что вы двое будете сдерживать одного из тех авроров, которые пытались помешать нам схватить Поттера, верно?

\- Мой лорд, - судорожно вздыхает Уильямс, - мы пытались. Мы правда пытались, но Кэрроу оглушили...

\- Вас было двое против одного, - жестко обрывает его Волдеморт. – А я не имею права на провалы.

Он вытаскивает палочку из рукава мантии и садится на трон.

\- Прощай, Уильямс, - тихо говорит он.

\- НЕТ! - Уильямс бросается на колени, ползком направившись к Волдеморту. - Нет, мой лорд! Я всегда был верен вам. Я ни в чем не виноват. Пожалуйста, хозяин, пожалуйста.

\- Не ставь себя в неудобное положение, Уильямс, - Темный Лорд облокачивается на спинку трона и направляет палочку на пожилого человека у его ног. - Авада Кедавра!

Крик замирает у меня на губах, когда зеленый луч поражает человека в грудь. Боль, страх, жизнь уходят из него, его глаза закрываются, и он падает на пол. На застывшем безжизненном лице я машинально отмечаю одну яркую нелепую деталь — съехавшие очки.

Он только что... он...

Я никогда не видела смерть.

Как он мог просто... и так быстро.

Уйти.

\- Господи Иисусе! - шепчет Рон. На его пепельно-бледном лице застыла гримаса ужаса, он смотрит на труп перед нами, и я лишь еще сильнее сжимаю его руку.

Хорошо, что он сейчас со мной.

 _Ты не должна радоваться этому._  

Но я не могу...

Мертвая тишина повисла в зале: Пожиратели Смерти ждут, как поведет себя их господин. Казалось, от страха они боятся даже пошевелиться.

Как они могут _так_  жить?

\- Мы должны действовать быстро, - его голос был абсолютно спокоен, холоден и непреклонен. - Прайс, свяжись с нашими шпионами в Министерстве и расскажи им, что произошло. Нужно, чтобы они добрались до Кэрроу быстрее, чем эти аврорские шавки. Пусть наложат на него Обливэйт, либо убьют, если потребуется.

Один из Пожирателей, стоящих перед повелителем, низко кланяется прежде, чем развернуться и покинуть зал.

Волдеморт смотрит на нас. Я скорее чувствую, нежели слышу, как Рон сипло втягивает воздух.

Я помню, как впервые предстала перед Волдемортом. До этого я не видела ничего более ужасного, чем это лицо. Но теперь оно не производит на меня такого эффекта, возможно, потому что я знаю, чего ожидать или... не все знаю?

\- Люциус, я слышал, что вчера ты просил Беллу и Антонина помочь тебе в допросе грязнокровки.

\- Да, мой лорд, - поспешно отвечает Малфой.

\- Что... - начинает было Рон, но я сжимаю его руку и едва качаю головой в ответ на его вопросительный взгляд.

\- В таком случае, наверное, будет лучше, если я поручу эту парочку вам троим, - продолжает Волдеморт. - Отныне вы ответственны за информацию, которую я захочу от них получить, а так же за то, какую пользу они принесут нам потом. Ваше первое задание — продолжить то, что вы уже начали. Мне нужна вся информация, которую я просил, до мельчайших подробностей. Все ясно?

\- Да, хозяин.

Люциус склоняет голову, а затем делает жест Пожирателям, стоящим за нами, указывая на Рона. Я пытаюсь удержать его руку, но его грубо поднимают на ноги и толкают к двери.

Возникает ощущение, что вместе с Роном я теряю часть себя.

\- Не волнуйся! - поспешно говорю ему. - Все будет хорошо.

Но слова звучат фальшиво, будто реплика из спектакля.

Прежде, чем Рон успевает хотя бы кивнуть мне, Пожиратели Смерти выводят его из комнаты.

Железная хватка на моей руке.

Я даже не заметила, как он подошел.

Я поднимаю глаза на Люциуса, но его взгляд ничего не выражает. Он грубо выталкивает меня из комнаты и возвращает в мою камеру.

  
_to be continued..._


	6. Убеждение

**Глава 6. Убеждение.**

_Я не могу смотреть на свои руки,_  
 _От вида их хочу ослепнуть тут же!_  
 _Владений Нептуна не хватит, их отмыть!_  - Уильям Шекспир, Макбет (перевод – **kama155** )

_________________________________________

Моя голова гудит, уши закладывает, и пульс бьет по глазам. От этой убийственной боли я едва могу видеть. И она не собирается проходить.

_Где Рон? Где он?_

Ничто не может остановить эту боль. Я глубоко дышу, тру виски, споласкиваю лицо водой в туалете – ничего не помогает от нее избавиться. Ничего, ничего, ничего.

 _Что они с ним делают?_  

И сейчас я хожу взад-вперед по камере, тщетно пытаясь мыслить ясно и логически.

Очень хочется знать, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как меня вновь привели в мою камеру. Но как узнать? Никто никогда не говорит мне, сколько времени. Остается только догадываться.

На этот раз они действительно долго. Такое ощущение, что я здесь уже целую вечность.

И все, о чем я могу думать, - это то, что они делают сейчас с Роном.

Я сжимаю кулаки, врезаясь ногтями в мягкую, податливую кожу своих ладоней.

Возможно, что они не причинят ему боли. Может, они используют пытки только для грязно… для маглорожденных. Люциус намекнул, что так оно и есть. И скорее всего, они примут во внимание чистую кровь Рона и используют веритасерум.

Но если они собирались поступить именно так, почему Люциус _так_  улыбался, когда Рон кричал, испытывая боль от Круцио?

Как он мог?

Он ненавидит Рона. Я понятия не имею, почему, но он ненавидит его. Вероятно, почти так же сильно, как он ненавидит и меня за то, что я магглорожденая, если я, конечно, правильно поняла выражение его лица.

Я сжимаю кулаки так сильно, что ногти буквально взрезают кожу на ладонях. Кровь, моя кровь, собирается в трещинках на моих руках. Теплая, липкая кровь.

Это из-за меня он здесь. Это я обрекла своего лучшего друга на боль и страдания.

И смерть.

Это невыносимо.

Я резко разворачиваюсь, впечатывая кулак в стену. Обдираю костяшки пальцев о грубый камень. Хочу причинить себе боль - раздробить тело, и вонзить нож в ненавистного человека, сидящего в нем.

Я останавливаюсь, когда стена заканчивается, и прижимаюсь лбом к холодному камню. Пот катится по моему лицу, и волосы прилипли к коже.

Но боль в моей руке ничто по сравнению с пульсирующей головной болью.

Дверь моей камеры открывается с громким щелчком. Я поворачиваюсь, точно зная, кто это.

Его внешность, как всегда, безупречна. Ничего лишнего. На нем роскошная мантия - черная с изумрудно-зеленым материя и серебряная вышивка.

Хах.

Он оглядывает меня с ног до головы и кривит рот в усмешке.

\- Прелесть моя, вам стоит лучше заботиться о себе. Вы выглядите ужасно.

Я угрюмо смотрю на него.

\- Вы бы выглядели не лучше, приведись вам жить в подобных условиях.

Он подходит ко мне и берет за подбородок, изучая мое лицо.

Он вертит мою голову так и сяк, осматривая меня, будто я – маленький, грязный ребенок.

\- Вы больны? - спрашивает он, наконец, не убирая рук от моего лица. - Выглядите вы, по крайней мере, именно так.

Он стоит слишком близко ко мне.

\- Вам-то что? - Я твердо смотрю ему в глаза.

Люциус наклоняется, чтобы рассмотреть мое лицо поближе, но выражение его, словно безликая маска.

\- Болезнь заключенного не входит в мои планы,- в конце концов, произносит Люциус.

\- О, зато мучить и истязать этого заключенного для вас в порядке вещей, так? - Я вырываюсь из его рук, взбешенная его наигранным сочувствием. - Как разумно с вашей стороны.

Он достает палочку из складок мантии, и я чувствую пронзающий меня электрический разряд, которая исчезает также быстро, как и появляется. Мое дыхание немного сбилось, я делаю резкий вздох сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Я раз за разом повторял вам, что ваша дерзость не доведет до добра, - спокойно говорит он, едва шевеля губами. - Почему вы не хотите делать то, что вам говорят?

Я могу привести миллион причин, но я молчу, хотя мне очень хочется высказать все. Слишком уж свеж в памяти электрический заряд и сопровождавшая его боль.

Мы стоим и напряженно смотрим друг на друга. И мне интересно, что таят в своих глубинах эти холодные, серые глаза?

Он может читать мои мысли. Это так несправедливо, что я не могу читать его.

\- Где Рон? Что вы с ним сделали?

Уголки его губ слегка приподнимаются в улыбке, но она не касается его глаз, они по-прежнему холодны.

\- Ах да, молодой мистер Уизли. Кажется, вы слишком привязаны к нему.

Я заливаюсь краской от ярости, но стараюсь сохранить разум чистым. Я не позволю ему выудить что-либо из меня с помощью легиллименции.

\- Признаться, сцена вашего воссоединения была отвратительна, - он ухмыляется. – Я-то полагал, что вы достаточно умная, чтобы воздержаться от телячьих нежностей, когда ваша жизнь висит на волоске.

Я не знаю, к чему он клонит. И не уверена, хочу ли я знать. Но этот разговор определенно сбивает меня с толку.

\- Где.. Рон?- Я ставлю ударение на каждый слог, и меня уже не волнует, накажет он меня за так называемую дерзость или нет.

Он слегка поднимает брови, но вопреки моим ожиданиям, заклятия так и нет.

\- Не расстраивайтесь. Уверяю вас, вы встретитесь со своим молодым человеком совсем скоро, - он лениво крутит свою палочку в пальцах. - Как раз пока мы беседуем, его уже ведут сюда. Я приготовил кое-что особенное для него.

Меня накрывает паника, и я начинаю отчаянно молить.

\- Нет, пожалуйста, - я хватаюсь за полы его мантии. - Не причиняйте ему боль. Пытайте меня сколько хотите, но только не делайте ему больно. Он ни в чем не виноват, он не заслуживает...

Люциус яростно выдергивает свои одежды из моих рук.

\- Я бы попросил вас, не пачкать мою мантию вашими грязными руками, - на его лице написано отвращение. - Ее почистили только сегодня утром.

Я не обращаю внимания на оскорбление.

\- Пожалуйста, не трогайте его...

\- Сожалею, но теперь уже слишком поздно, - он действительно улыбается теперь – эта улыбка настоящая. – Мы уже побеседовали с ним накануне, и с удовольствием сообщаю вам, что он раскололся достаточно быстро. Как впрочем, и все.

Меня сейчас стошнит.

Он все еще улыбается.

\- Мальчишка рассказал нам все, о чем вы поведать не смогли: что Поттер делал, когда вас похитили, куда он планировал пойти, что вас спасти, а еще он рассказал нам то, что может знать только лучший друг – мечты Золотого мальчика, его надежды, чего он боится, и его секреты.

Я резко вздыхаю. Как, черт побери, Люциус Малфой, мог узнать, что я всегда себя чувствовала немного изолированной от своих друзей? Откуда он знает, насколько я завидовала Гарри и Рону из-за их близости, и что я не могу быть к ним ближе?

Он, должно быть, действительно хорошо меня изучил, прежде чем затащить сюда.

Боже, о чем еще он знает?

\- О, молодой Рональд Уизли оказался просто золотой жилой для нас,- продолжает он, улыбаясь такой о-как-я-доволен улыбкой. – Но есть еще кое-то, что я хотел бы, чтобы вы мне рассказали, и думаю, что сегодня вы не будете сопротивляться слишком долго.

Я скептически выдыхаю:

\- Правда?

Люциус кивает.

\- Абсолютно. Видите ли, я свято верю, что для того, чтобы победить, нужно понять ход мыслей противника. Я очень старался понять, ваше гриффиндорское мышление. И я пришел к выводу, что мы только выиграем от того, что будем контролировать не вас, а того, кого вы по-настоящему любите.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - решительно говорю я, тщетно пытаясь игнорировать охвативший меня страх.

Он улыбается, пристально глядя мне в глаза. Я пытаюсь очистить свой разум. Я ненавижу, когда он так вторгается в мое личное пространство, в мои мысли. Мне противно присутствие его разума в моей голове.

\- А я думаю, понимаете,- говорит он тихо. - Но если вы хотите чтобы я предельно ясно все объяснил, не стану возражать. Мне кажется, что вы оскорбляете свои умственные способности, вынуждая меня объяснять вам такие очевидные вещи.

Он начинает ходить вокруг меня, ведя неспешный, самодовольный монолог.

\- Вы боретесь до последнего, терпите боль. И вам это кажется храбростью, смелостью, мужеством. Но это глупо. Ведь в конечном счете, как бы вы ни сопротивлялись, вы все равно подчиняетесь мне.

Я дрожу.

\- Ваша идеология раздражает, а извращенное понятие храбрости заставило задуматься, что я мог бы сделать, чтобы вы вели себя, как подобает. И мне интересно, сколько вы продержитесь, если пытать будут не вас, а близкого вам человека?

Мое сердце замирает на мгновение – он подтвердил мои страхи.

Что мне _делать?_

Он подходит ближе. Почти вплотную, но не совсем.

\- Может быть, тогда вы поймете, что храбрости бессмысленна. Поймете, наконец, что все ваши жизненные принципы и идеалы – ложь, - он протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по моей щеке. – А, может, вы докажете, что я ошибаюсь? Может, вы настолько сильная, что сможете спокойно наблюдать, как ваш друг страдает во имя ваших убеждений. Это ваш шанс! И мне не терпится увидеть вашу реакцию.

Когда его палец касается моего подбородка, я произношу слова, которые не должна говорить, но ничего не могу с собой поделать.

\- Вы сказали, что понимаете меня,- я говорю тихо. - Что ж, я хотела бы сказать то же самое насчет _Вас_. Мне хотелось бы понять, как вы можете заниматься подобными вещами? Как бы вы себя чувствовали, если бы кто-то пытал вашу жену у вас на глазах, чтобы добыть от вас информацию, которую вы хотите защитить ценой своей жизни. Что бы вы чувствовали, если бы кто-то стал пытать Драко, чтобы повлиять на вас?

Резкая, обжигающая пощечина.

Я задыхаюсь. Я не ожидала подобного.

Черты его лица становятся жесткими.

\- Не смей говорить о моей жене, - его голос угрожающе тих, будто предостерегает меня. - Или о моем сыне. Это тебя не касается...

\- Ну, да, конечно, я не должна упоминать вашу семью, иначе ситуация приобретает слишком _личный характер_ , не так ли?

\- Что вы хотите этим сказать? - Ледяным голосом спрашивает Люциус.

Не знаю почему, но я хочу все объяснить. Хочу, чтобы он понял, что мне известно, кто он на самом деле.

\- Как только я говорю что-то, что касается лично вас или вашей семьи, вы моментально становитесь жестоким по отношению ко мне. Стоит мне упомянуть вашу семью или назвать вас по имени, либо попытаться воззвать к вашей совести и человечности, как вы сразу же обрываете меня, заставляя молчать, не подпуская меня ближе.

\- Неужели? - Его лицо ничего не выражает. - Что ж, если вам так нравится заниматься психоанализом со мной, возможно, вы хотите еще что-то добавить?

Он провоцирует меня. Он искушает меня продолжить.

Что ж, если он хочет объяснений, он их получит.

\- Если вы установите с кем-то близкие отношения, то уже не сможете как следует выполнять свою работу, потому что будете эмоционально привязаны к кому-то. И именно поэтому вы всегда абстрагируетесь от реальности, когда пытаете меня, а вовсе не потому, что вы бесчувственный монстр.

Он ухмыляется.

\- А почему вы так уверены, что я не бесчувственное чудовище? Вы ведь абсолютно меня не знаете...

\- Я начинаю узнавать, - я веду ответный огонь. - И знаю, что вы такой же человек, как и я, просто иногда вы ведете себя бесчеловечно. И поэтому я пришла к единственно возможному заключению – вы ведете себя отстраненно, когда пытаете меня, потому что уверены, что так вы не привяжетесь ко мне.

\- Даже так? – Он выглядит почти удивленным. Почти. – Умоляю, продолжайте.

Я делаю глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.  
  
– И вам придется согласиться со мной, потому что, нравится вам это или нет, но вы уже привязались ко мне. Вы кричите на меня, сыпете проклятьями без причины, разве так ведет себя человек, которому все равно?

Теперь он действительно едва сдерживается, пытаясь сохранять спокойствие. Черты его лица почти искажаются от гнева, но он отчаянно пытается сохранить невозмутимый и ничего не выражающий вид.

На что он готов, чтобы доказать мне, что я ошибаюсь?

\- Но я только хочу знать – почему вы меня ненавидите? - я намеренно провоцирую его сейчас, подталкиваю, пытаюсь копнуть глубже. – Я же ничего вам не сделала. Мы едва ли перекинулись парой слов в прошлом. Да, я не очень хорошо лажу с вашим сыном, но я не вижу иной причины ненавидеть меня, кроме моего соперничества с ним. Да, я была той ночью в Министерстве, но я не хотела быть там, и не моя вина, что вас поймали.

\- Мне наплевать, были вы там или нет, - он огрызается, поддаваясь эмоциям. – Вы были без сознания большую часть сражения, и если быть полностью откровенным, я едва ли заметил ваше присутствие. И мне, конечно же, наплевать на ваши мелкие стычки с моим сыном. Школьные баталии не входят в круг моих интересов.

\- Почему тогда? - я знаю ответ, конечно же, знаю, но я хочу надавить так сильно, как смогу. – Почему же вы меня ненавидите?

\- Я уже говорил вам тысячу раз! Сколько можно повторять? - его лицо бледнеет от гнева. – Вас не должно быть в нашем мире. Вы и подобные вам не более чем отбросы, и все же вы проникаете в <i>мой</i> мир, загрязняя его, завоевывая и делая своим.   
  
Теперь мне действительно любопытно.

\- Так вот что это? - мой голос тих и тверд. – Так вот из-за чего весь этот сыр-бор? Страх?

Его глаза сужаются.

– Что?

\- Вы слышали меня, - огрызаюсь я. – неужели вся ваша ненависть, ваша предвзятость проистекает из страха потерять положение в обществе? Вы просто боитесь, что магглорожденные могут лишить вас его?

\- С чего вы взяли, что в этом кроется причина моей ненависти? - он повышает голос, бледнея. – Да как вам такое в голову пришло? Посмотрите на себя! Обыкновенная, неопытная грязнокровка-подросток, у которой нет ни денег, ни связей в обществе, и с недостаточным запасом знаний. Как вы можете лишить меня чего-то? Вы хотя бы представляете, кто я такой, и какое влияние я имею в магическом обществе?  
  
\- Вы правы, - продолжаю я, несмотря на то, что моя голова пульсирует от боли, и я на грани обморока. – Я никогда не смогу отобрать у вас ваше положение, потому что вам не пришлось много трудиться, чтобы достигнуть того, что у вас сейчас есть. Обычные люди вынуждены работать сутками напролет, чтобы заработать денег и достигнуть положения в обществе. Но все что вы имеете, вы имеете по праву рождения.

Взгляд абсолютной и чистой ненависти на его лице пугает меня, и я замолкаю прежде, чем зайду еще дальше.  
  
Он наставляет на меня свою палочку, и… когти. Когти царапают меня, скользят вниз по лицу, рукам, грудиногамколеням. Остановитесь! Прекратите это! Когти разрывают мое лицо, о, пожалуйстаостановитесьпожалуйста… в желудок будто воткнули сотню ножей, прокручивая их, и руки ооо..

Все…исчезает.

Я открываю глаза, поднимаю руки так, чтобы я их могла видеть.

Они исполосованы. Красные следы, оставленные не заклинанием, я уверена, а моими собственными ногтями.   
Меня трясет.

\- Вы когда-нибудь уже запомните свое место? - Я поднимаю взгляд, на его лице написано столько ненависти, что я вздрагиваю. – Заносчивая, жалкая девчонка, вы _когда-нибудь_  запомните это?  
  
Дверь с грохотом открывается.

Мое сердце уходит в пятки, когда Долохов и Беллатрикс втаскивают Рона в комнату. В этот раз он в сознании, его бледное лицо перекошено гримасой боли.  
  
\- Вы двое не торопились, - Люциус даже не старается скрыть раздражение в голосе.

\- Видишь ли, он немного сопротивлялся, - Беллатрикс и Долохов бросают Рона на пол. Он падает на пол, издавая стон от боли. Белла ухмыляется, пока подходит к двери камеры. – Нам пришлось его усмирять.  
  
Рон задыхается, держась за живот, его лицо искажено болью. Мое сердце разрывается от взгляда на него.

\- Что вы с ним сделали? - я быстро подхожу к Рону. – Вы ублюдки, что вы с ним сделали?

Невидимая пара рук подхватывает меня и отбрасывает назад, назад, очертпобери, меня впечатывает в стену. Все тело буквально кричит от боли, и перед глазами вспыхивают фейерверки...

Но я не падаю. Я остаюсь на месте, какая то невидимая сила приковывает меня к стене.

\- Ты останешься здесь, грязнокровка, - тихо бормочет Люциус, а Беллатрикс смеется надо мной, стоя на другом конце камеры. – Я сыт по горло вашими публичными проявлениями своей привязанности к мальчишке. Вы здесь только для одного, это, надеюсь, ясно?   
  
Слезы текут у меня из глаз.. как жестоко.

– Пожалуйста...

\- Нет, - он обрывает меня. – Я решил, что вы не должны помогать, поддерживать и всячески подбадривать своего друга. Мы же не хотим, чтобы ситуация стала слишком _личной_ , не так ли?

Ненависть обрушивается на меня, и я даже не могу произнести ни слова. Меня трясет, пока я пристально смотрю в это холодное, самодовольное лицо. Лицо самого _зла_.

Я никогда никого так не ненавидела, как я ненавижу сейчас Люциуса Малфоя.

\- Итак, с чего начнем? - Долохов так и рвется приступить к делу, устанавливая перо и пергамент в углу камеры. Он отбрасывает назад свои грязные волосы, и я замечаю яркий синяк под его левым глазом.

Должно быть, боец из Рона лучший, чем я.

\- Во-первых, дайте мальчишке вот это зелье, - Люциус достает маленький флакон из своей мантии. Долохов рьяно протягивает руку, но Люциус передает бутылочку Белле, которая рассматривает ее с интересом. Лицо Долохова разочарованно вытягивается, и это выглядит почти комично.   
  
Я бы посмеялась, если бы не была в ужасе от ситуации.

\- Что это? - Беллатрикс берет бутылочку, и глаза ее блестят в предвкушении.

\- Я сварил его прошлой ночью. Я бы сказал, что это довольно хитрое и изобретательное зелье. Пока оно действует мальчишка будет говорить, кричать, но не сможет ответить на вопрос, обращенный не к нему.

_О, мой Бог._

Долохов начинает хохотать.

\- Так ты хочешь, чтобы _она_  отвечала на наши вопросы, а не он?

Люциус кивает.

\- Да, ты угадал.

Белла издает смешок.

\- О, это так жестоко, Люциус, - нараспев произносит она, но голос ее полон ликования.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, который насмешливо мне улыбается, и больше всего на свете я хочу порвать его на мелкие кусочки. Мне не верится, что кто-то может быть настолько подлым?!

\- Помоги мне, Антонин, - Беллатрикс закатывает рукава и начинает вытаскивать пробку на бутылочке. Маленький клуб дыма вырывается из горлышка, когда пробка открывается с громким хлопком.

Долохов грубо толкает Рона на колени, запрокидывая его голову. Рон отчаянно борется, вырываясь из рук Долохова.  
  
\- Отвали от меня, ты, больной у...

С кончика палочки Беллы срывается черный луч, ударяя Рону в живот, и он выгибается назад, воя от боли. Я всеми силами пытаюсь вырваться из крепко держащих меня невидимых оков, но тщетно.

Люциус посмеивается надо мной.

Беллатрикс становится рядом с Роном, а Долохов пытается открыть ему рот. Рон поворачивается ко мне с диким криком.

\- Нет, Гермиона...

Долохов держит его челюсти, а Белла вливает густую, вязкую темно-зеленую жидкость ему в рот.

\- Вот так, малыш, пей свое лекарство, - подвывает Белла.

Рон закрывает рот и задыхается. Вызывающий отвращение звук достигает моих ушей, когда жидкость вытекает на его подбородок и выливается через нос.

\- Остановите это! – я кричу. – Оставьте его в покое! Он же задохнется!

\- Ну, ну, – протягивает Люциус. – Он сильный мальчик, я уверен, он перенесет это.

Рон падает вперед, тяжело и глубоко дыша и кашляя, а отвратительная субстанция стекает по его подбородку.

 _Мне так жаль, Рон, мне так жаль..._  

\- Вы готовы отвечать на наши вопросы, мисс Грейнджер?

Я не отвечаю. Я просто смотрю на Рона, как он лежит на полу, приводя свое дыхание в норму и стирая зелье с подбородка.

Невидимая сила поднимает мою голову, и я встречаюсь взглядом с человеком, которого я ненавижу больше всего на свете.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы мне… _нам_  сказали, куда конкретно собирался Поттер, когда вы в последний раз его видели?

Ну почему? Почему это должно быть именно так? Почему нельзя _по-другому_?

\- Молчи, Гермиона! – кричит Рон. – Не говори им _ничего_ , слышишь?

Люциус ухмыляется.

– Незачем орать, Уизли.

\- Заткнись, Малфой! – ревет Рон, слегка запинаясь и пытаясь встать на ноги.

\- Как ты смеешь говорить с ним в таком тоне? - Беллатрикс в гневе поднимает свою палочку. – Ты – отвратительный маленький предатель крови, как _смеешь_  ты… Круцио!

И камеру наполняют крики. Ужасные, кошмарные крики, от которых вот-вот лопнут барабанные перепонки. Рон корчится на полу и его крики разбивают мне сердце.  
  
\- ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! - я кричу. – ПОЖАЛУЙСТА, ПРЕКРАТИТЕ!

\- Достаточно, Белла.

По команде Люциуса, Беллатрикс убирает палочку и Рон в бессилии падает на пол, тяжело дыша, а я не могу ему помочь,  _не могу_.  
  
Люциус смотрит на меня.

– Скажите нам то, что мы хотим услышать.

Я пытаюсь не паниковать и делаю глубокий вдох. Я не могу сорваться сейчас. Я должна рассуждать логически.

Хорошо. Если я откажусь отвечать, они будут вновь пытать Рона. А я не могу этого допустить, просто не могу.

Но если я им сообщу, куда намеревался отправиться Гарри, они смогут найти его, а если они его найдут, они его убьют, сомневаться не приходится. И тогда получается, что я не только обрекаю лучшего друга на верную смерть, но и ставлю под удар нашу победу в войне. Ведь Гарри - _избранный_.

Я смотрю, как Рон, шатаясь, поднимается на ноги.

\- Не делай этого, Гермиона, - говорит он тихо. – Чтобы они не делали со мной, я справлюсь, не выдавай Гарри...  
  
Его слова прерываются ударом в челюсть от Долохова.

– Тебя не спрашивали, ты, ничтожный маленький ублюдок!

\- Оставь его.

Долохов подчиняется команде Люциуса и толкает Рона на пол. Я смотрю на своего друга, который, молча, кивает мне.

Как будто от этого мне станет легче.

\- Подумайте об этом, мисс Грейнджер, - Люциус медленно идет ко мне. – Подумайте хорошенько. Вне сомнений, молодой Рональд уже достаточно натерпелся, - он подходит ко мне, наклоняясь, чтобы прошептать мне на ухо. – Если вы ответите на мой вопрос, мы освободим его от дальнейших страданий.

\- Оставьте ее в покое! – Рон начинает кричать, но его вновь прерывает Долохов, ударом ноги в живот. Из моих глаз текут слезы, и я лихорадочно пытаюсь сообразить, что же делать.

Рон или Гарри?

Я должна выбирать между двумя лучшими друзьями.

\- Вы хотите видеть его страдания? – Люциус шепчет мне на ухо, и как будто демон сидит у меня плече. – Потому что он будет страдать, - о, как он будет страдать! - если вы откажетесь говорить.

Я открываю глаза. Рон лежит на земле, держась за живот и тяжело дыша.

Это так сложно. Это самое сложенное из того, что мне когда-либо приходилось делать.

\- Давай же, грязнокровка! – Беллатрикс орет от нетерпения. С конца ее палочки сыпятся искры.

Люциус хватает меня за подбородок и поворачивает мое лицо к себе.

– Вы дура, - бормочет он, так тихо, что остальные вряд ли слышат его. – Неужели вы не видите, что у вас есть возможность спасти жизнь тому, кого вы _любите_? – он поворачивает мою голову в сторону Рона. – Этот мальчик значит так много для вас, даже больше чем Поттер. Я видел это в ваших воспоминаниях. Вы можете спасти его, и так легко.

Я не знаю, что делать!

Рон смотрит на меня с горячей убежденностью во взгляде.

– Не волнуйся за меня, - шепчет он. – Я выдержу. Я смогу выдержать все, что приготовили для меня эти ублюдки.

Люциус теряет терпение. Он раздраженно вздыхает и идет по направлению к Рону.   
  
– Ты помнишь, грязнокровка, то замечательное маленькое заклятие, что я наслал на тебя? Когда твоя кожа горела и покрывалась пузырями?

Мой желудок сворачивается от ужаса.

– Нет, пожалуйста, не надо...

Он не слышит меня. Он поворачивается к Беллатрикс.  
  
– Как тебе?

Она ухмыляется своему зятю, едва ли не облизывая губы.   
  
– Возможно, внутренняя сторона его руки… окажет больше влияния.

Люциус усмехается и направляет палочку на плечо Рона.

\- Нет, - Беллатрикс вытягивает руку Рона, переворачивая ее и пробегаясь пальчиками по ее внутренней стороне. – Здесь кожа куда более чувствительная.

Рон в ужасе смотрит на нее.

\- Ты всегда знаешь, что и как делать, Белла, - бормочет Люциус, проводя пальцем по ее щеке, от виска к подбородку. На ее щеках вспыхивает румянец, и она скалится прежде, чем повернуться к Долохову.

\- Мне нужна твоя помощь, - ее просьба скорее похожа на приказ.

\- Пожалуйста, пытайте меня, если вам нужно чтобы я заговорила, но не причиняйте боли ему, пожалуйста...  
  
Они не слушают меня.  
  
Беллатрикс и Долохов удерживают Рона, чтобы иметь возможность сорвать футболку с него. Его живот покрыт огромными, страшными синяками, почти черными, и лишь контуры у них фиолетовые, красные и желтые, как кошмарная палитра сумасшедшего художника.  
  
\- Отвалите от меня, вы, мерзкие...

Люциус затыкает Рона пощечиной.

Я не знаю, что делать, _что мне делать_?

\- Пожалуйста, он же ничего не сделал, пожалуйста!

Люциус игнорирует меня и направляет палочку на внутреннюю сторону руки Рона – мягкая плоть, которая соприкасается с его телом.

\- Молчи, Гермиона! – кричит Рон, но его слова тонут в общем фоне криков, когда его кожа начинает гореть под касаниями палочки. Этот звук, как удар в солнечное сплетение, у меня перехватывает дыхание. Крики Рона рвут меня на части и терзают мое сердце.

Я не могу это выносить, не могу.

\- Прекратите, остановитесь! Я все скажу, я скажу!

Но они продолжают.

Люциус проводит палочкой вниз по руке, к ладони, оставляя горящий, пузырящийся, ярко-красный рубец. Лицо Рона искажено болью, и слезы текут по его щекам. Я не могу это терпеть. Я сделаю все, чтобы помочь ему.  
  
Я скажу им все, что они хотят. Господи, помоги мне, но я скажу им все! Я скажу им, что Гарри планировал остаться в Норе на свадьбу Билл и Флер, а потом собирался отправиться в Годрикову Лощину, чтобы навестить могилы родителей.

\- И куда же? - спрашивает Беллатрикс, повышая голос, чтобы перекричать Рона. Она удерживает Рона, пока он пытается вырваться из ее рук. – Куда он планирует отправиться?

Я несколько теряюсь, потому что понимаю, почему она так торопит меня. Под вопросом не только безопасность Гарри, под вопросом безопасность всего мира...  
  
\- Я не знаю.

Это правда. Технически, это правда. Я знаю, что он собирался делать, но не имею ни малейшего представления о том, куда ему придется отправиться, чтобы уничтожить хоркруксы.

Люциус убирает свою палочку, и Долохов отпускает его, чтобы изучить пергамент.

– Она говорит правду.

Я сдерживаю вздох облегчения, готовый сорваться у меня с губ. Значит, у этого пера есть недостаток. Оно не может распознать, что я что-то скрываю, если меня не спрашивают напрямую.

Спасибо тебе, Господи.

Но я опять сдала Гарри.

_Все еще может обойтись. Он, скорее всего, не отправится в Годрикову Лощину прямо сейчас, и он определенно не будет возвращаться в Нору, так ведь? Все хорошо, все в порядке, хорошо, хорошо, хорошо..._

\- Антонин, держи его опять, - говорит Люциус, направляя палочку на вторую руку Рона.  
  
\- Что вы делаете? – спрашиваю я обреченно. – Я же сказала вам, куда отправляется Гарри. Что вы делаете?

Он поворачивается ко мне, слегка улыбаясь.

\- А на что это похоже?

\- Но я дала вам то, что вы хотели.

\- Да, я знаю, - он ухмыляется. – Но этого требует мое чувство прекрасного. Не терплю ассиметрию.

Он надавливает своей палочкой на кожу Рона, на нежную, чувствительную кожу внутренней стороны его руки, повергая его в очередную пучину боли и криков.

\- ОСТАНОВИТЕСЬ, - я кричу. – ЧТО ВЫ ЕЩЕ ХОТИТЕ ОТ МЕНЯ? ПРОСТО ОСТАНОВИТЕСЬ!

Но тщетно. Я могу лишь вопить и кричать сколько угодно, но я не могу остановить агонию своего друга.

Я не могу это вынести. Я закрываю глаза.

Но крики продолжаются, напоминая вой баньши, снова и снова, снова и сновасноваснова…

Тишина. Потом мокрые, булькающие звуки.

Я открываю глаза.

Рон лежит на полу, на его руках – огромные красные рубцы.  
  
Я смотрю на Люциуса, и мой гнев находит, наконец, выход – я кричу.

\- Почему вы не остановились? Какого черта вы все это делаете?

Люциус крутит палочку между пальцев, осматривая свою работу с садистским удовлетворением. Он не удостаивает меня ответом.

\- Вы его исцелите? - я не знаю, зачем я спрашиваю. Я не знаю, почему я все еще жду от него человечности. – В прошлый раз вы меня вылечили.

Беллатрикс с изумлением смотрит на него.

– Чего ради, спрашивается, ты ее исцелял? Мы же все равно собираемся от нее избавиться потом...

Люциус поднимает руку, и она захлопывает свой рот, прищурив глаза. Люциус, нахмурившись, смотрит на нее некоторое время, а потом отвечает мне.

\- Нет, я не буду излечивать его, иначе потом я не смогу простить себе секундного сострадания к Уизли.

\- Вы УБЛЮДОК! - горячие слезы текут по моим щекам. - Вы просто больной, отвратительный ТРУС! Как вы можете творить подобное с семнадцатилетним мальчиком только потому, что вы ненавидите его отца? Вы сумасшедший, ЧЕРТ...

Огромный невидимый кулак бьет меня в лицо. Моя голова резко поворачивается вбок от удара.

Но на этот раз это не Люциус.

Беллатрикс приближается ко мне, ярость пылает на ее бледном лице.

– Ты дерзкая маленькая сука! – она плюет мне в лицо. Ее теплая слюна стекает по моей щеке. – Как ты смеешь так разговаривать с теми, кто выше тебя?

Луч оранжевого цвета из ее палочки врезается мне в живот, и на меня накатывают волны тошноты, снова и снова. Я брыкаюсь и извиваюсь, пытаясь избавиться от пут, удерживающих меня у стены, а волны поднимаются снова и снова из моего желудка, о нет, опять!

Меня тошнит. Рвотные массы выходят через рот и нос. Я пытаюсь дышать, но желчь попадает мне в горло, и я задыхаюсь.

Но вдруг я снова начинаю свободно дышать, и мой желудок успокаивается. Я вижу, как Рон повис на шее Беллатрикс, оттаскивая ее от меня.

– Не смей ее трогать, ты, сука...

Но у него не было никаких шансов. Долохов направляет свою палочку на Рона, и тот отлетает назад и впечатывается в стену.

\- Ты, тупой маленький ублюдок! – рычит Долохов. – Как ты посмел поднять на нее свою руку? Да ты даже грязь с ее туфель слизывать не достоин, ты слышишь меня? Круцио!

Рон пронзительно кричит, вновь падая на пол. О, Боже, как долго это будет продолжаться?

\- Нет! – кричу я. – Пожалуйста, остановитесь, пожалуйста!

\- Достаточно, Антонин.

На секунду кажется что Долохов может ослушаться приказа Люциуса, но он поднимает свою палочку, и Рон перестает кричать, оставшись лежать скрючившись на полу, судорожно дергаясь и дрожа.

И я начинаю рыдать. Громкие, болезненные рыдания сотрясают мое тело.

Мелодичный смех слышен из другого конца комнаты.

– Неужели кто-то из вас двоих действительно думает, что хоть как-то контролирует ситуацию? – у Беллатрикс немного сбивается дыхание после борьбы с Роном, но ее глаза горят тем же лихорадочным блеском, что и раньше. – Неужели вы думаете одолеть нас? Сбежать от нас? - она снова заливисто смеется. – Вам следует распрощаться с этими глупыми предположениями. Мы все равно добьемся своего, и не важно, сколько это займет времени. Вам не уйти. И вам придется смириться с тем, что с нынешнего момента вы будете подчиняться нам. До тех пор, пока мы не решим избавиться от вас.

Хочется плакать, кричать, истекать кровью. Все что угодно, лишь бы не принимать ужасающую истину ее слов.

\- Ты права, Белла, - Люциус поворачивается ко мне. – Будет мудро с вашей стороны прислушаться к этим словам.  
  
Я закрываю глаза, желая отгородиться от всего. Но они с нами еще не закончили.

\- Вы нам поведаете об Ордене, мисс Грейнджер?

Голос Люциуса вынуждает меня открыть глаза.

Как я могу дать им то, что они хотят, не подводя хороших, невинных людей под смертный приговор?

И как я могу выстоять, не причиняя Рону еще больше боли?

Я храню молчание и пытаюсь решить, что делать. Я чувствую, как реальность давит на мои плечи.

\- Ты будешь отвечать, грязнокровка? – Люциус пристально наблюдает за мной.

Я смотрю на Рона, который дрожит на полу, его глаза закрыты, а по щекам текут слезы. Я перевожу взгляд с Люциуса на Беллатрикс, на Долохова, потом снова на Люциуса.  
  
\- Как вы спите по ночам?

Люциус улыбается покровительственной улыбкой.

– Как видите, очень хорошо.

Я открываю и закрываю свой рот несколько раз, как дурацкая золотая рыбка, пока Люциус вконец не теряет терпение.

\- Мне жаль делать это, грязнокровка, - говорит он, впрочем, безо всякого сожаления в голосе. – Но я боюсь, ты не оставила мне выбора. У меня нет времени на раздумья.

Он поднимает палочку, но направляет ее не на Рона.

\- Империо!

_Мысли исчезли. Чувства тоже. О, как замечательно, прекрасно..._

_Тепло и светло. Меня освободили от стены. О, как это мило с вашей стороны! Вы же сделаете все что угодно ради меня, правда?_

_\- И вы ведь окажете нам одолжение, не так ли?_

_Улыбка. Кивок. Все что угодно для вас._  
  
_\- Тогда возьмите этот нож._

_Нож. Свет в моей руке – совсем не тяжелый. Оставьте меня в этом состоянии навсегда, и я сделаю все что угодно, чтобы угодить вам, о, я обещаю, я..._

_Рука. Не узнаю. Не моя._

_\- Отрежьте большой палец._  

Нет...

 _\- Отрежьте большой палец._  

Палец. Чей палец?

 _Так тепло, так уютно..._  

\- Гермиона? Пожалуйста, Гермиона, борись, пожалуйста...

_Теплая рука стирает вторгшийся голос_

_\- Отрежьте большой палец._  
  
_Да, конечно._  

Лезвие входит в плоть, но встречает сопротивление, вонзаю глубже...  
  
_Я сделаю все для этого голоса, все…_

Кровь сочится из раны.

_Все что угодно…_

Тепло ускользает от меня, все вокруг наполняется криками, болью и кровью.

Не моя кровь. Не моя боль.

Не мои крики.  
  
О…о боже, чертчертчерт!

Рон кричит. И укачивает свою руку. Свою окровавленную руку...

Я осматриваю себя.  
  
Кровь. Кровь повсюду, липкая и темная на моих руках, на полу.

О, боже, господибожемой!

Палец - _его_  палец – лежит на полу в луже крови. Отрезанный.

О, боже мой!

И крики. Мои крики и его. Слишком много шума и крови, - о, боже правый! - это просто ад.  
  
Мы в аду. И это Люциус затащил нас сюда.

И я ломаюсь. Я выкрикиваю все, что знаю, об Ордене Феникса, о его членах, и его действиях. Я даю им имена, адреса, краткое досье на каждого из тех, кого я знаю и люблю, а также имена их друзей, членов семьи и даже случайных знакомых. Что угодно, лишь бы остановить мучения Рона.

  
Через некоторое время, когда я уже сказала им все и даже больше, Люциус протягивает ко мне свою руку.

\- Достаточно.

Я делаю глубокий вдох, вытирая влажные губы.

Долохов смотрит на пергамент.

– Она сказала правду.

Люциус бросает короткую и холодную улыбку.   
  
– Хорошо. Значит, мы можем двигаться дальше.  
  
\- Нет, погодите! – я ползу к Люциусу, забыв о гордости, которая впрочем, никогда ничего не значила. – Пожалуйста, верните его палец на место. Я знаю, что это возможно, пока прошло не слишком много времени. Я сделаю все что угодно, пожалуйста...

\- _Все_ , говоришь? – смеясь, спрашивает Долохов. Но Люциус быстро обрывает его.

\- Пожалуйста, Антонин, не продолжай. – Он смотрит на меня, и я чувствую, как слезы обжигают мои глаза. Он слишком долго на меня смотрит.

Наконец, он движется от меня по направлению к Рону, который стонет и катается по полу.

\- Подними его палец и приставь его на место.

Он обращается ко мне. У меня уходит секунда, чтобы понять это.

Но..о, я не могу прикоснутся к нему..

Я стискиваю зубы, подавляя тошноту, и поднимаю холодный, мясистый, неживой  _объект_ , которым является большой палец Рона, и приставляю его к зияющей ране на его руке, твердя про себя, как мантру, _не смотри на кровь, нет никакой необходимости смотреть на кровь, не стоит смотреть на рваные края раны-_

Я дрожу и плачу вместе с Роном. Люциус смотрит на меня и направляет палочку на рану. Теплый, золотистый свет вырывается из палочки, соединяя кожу и с легкостью сращивая плоть.

Рон неожиданно затихает, в изумлении глядя на палец, слезы на его лице высыхают.

Я наклоняюсь вперед и целую его в щеку, крепко держа его лицо в своих окровавленных руках.

\- Прости меня, я не хотела, я не знала, я не понимала что делаю.

Он смотрит на меня, крепко обнимает меня свободной рукой, кивает мне, но глаза его пусты. Он ничего не говорит.

Знает ли он? Понимает ли он, что я действительно не осознавала, что я делаю, и что я никогда-никогда не смогу простить себя за это?

_Мне так жаль._

Я слышу тихий смех Люциуса.

– Думаю, ты гордишься своим молодым человеком, грязнокровка, - он насмешливо улыбается. – Я надеюсь, что ты довольна хнычущим маленьким слизняком, который не может даже вынести пять минут боли, не крича как ребенок. Ты хорошо подобрала себе пару.

Рон встряхивает головой, его трясет от гнева.

\- Хотел бы я посмотреть, как бы повел себя на нашем месте, ты, кусок дерьма!

Беллатрикс кидается к нему, но Люциус хватает ее за руку, не отводя от нас взгляда. И он усмехается.

\- Я прошел через то же самое, если не больше, - говорит он тихо, и он все еще ухмыляется, но мне кажется, я видела тень, промелькнувшую в его глазах. – О да, вопреки расхожему мнению, мы не обращаемся с нашими пленниками хуже, чем вы обращаетесь с заключенными в Азкабане.

Нет, он… он лжет. Авроры бы никогда. Орден бы никогда такого не допустил.

Его насмешливая улыбка становится шире, по мере того как он изучает мою реакцию.

– Ты не веришь мне, грязнокровка? Что ж, позволь мне сказать тебе, что ты абсолютно не представляешь, что делают новые стражники Азкабана со своими заключенными в свободное время. Им же надо делать что-то, чтобы заключенные ощущали то же отчаяние и безнадежность, что и при дементорах.

\- Вы врете, - я шепчу.

\- Боюсь, что нет, - Долохов выходит вперед. – Я тоже там был, спасибо вам двоим и вашим маленьким друзьям. Я видел все это. Поверьте мне, то, что устраиваем вам мы, это просто поездка на пикник по сравнению с тем, что они делали <i>со мной</i> в первую ночь моего пребывания в тюрьме.

Но… они никогда не… не стали бы, ведь так?

Рон приходит в себя быстрее меня.

– Даже если так, это не оправдание! Что мы сделали вам, чтобы заслужить подобное?

\- Неужели вам еще надо спрашивать? – Белла приподнимает бровь. – Посмотрите на себя, грязнокровка и предатель крови. Неужели нам еще нужно «оправдание», как ты это называешь?

\- Даже если они обращались с вами так же плохо, как вы с нами, - Рон немного трясет, он игнорирует вопрос Беллатрикс, – вы это заслужили, за все, что вы сделали. Вы черт возьми заслужили _это_!

Люциус поворачивается к Долохову.

– После тебя, Антонин.

Долохов направляется к Рону, его палочка поднята, а на лице - пугающее голодное выражение.  
  
– У тебя проблемы, парнишка.   
  
* * *

Все... закончилось.

Это длилось часами, но теперь все кончено.  
  
Люциус закрывает дверь за Беллатрикс и Долоховым, которые тащат Рона из камеры, и поворачивается ко мне с легкой улыбкой.

\- Что ж, этот вечер определенно был… насыщенным, ты не находишь? Мы получили от тебя всю информацию, которую хотели. Как я и говорил, это заняло не так много времени, но теперь все закончилось. И я получил то, что хотел.

Я неподвижно сижу на полу, словно каменное изваяние. Я все еще чувствую запах крови, и, кажется, даже ощущаю ее вкус на языке.

Кровь. Кровь Рона все еще на моих руках.

Она въедается мне в кожу, как воспоминания въедаются в мой мозг...

_Пожалуйста, остановитесь, пожалуйстапожалуйста прекратите….Расскажи нам о Дамблдоре, грязнокровка .. умоляю, не трогайте его… тогда расскажи нам о Нимфадоре Тонкс… нет, подождите, вы же обещали не причинять ему боли… Я соврал, мисс Грейнджер…_

Я тру свои руки, пытаясь соскрести кровь с ладоней. Она не смоется. Она никогда не смоется.

Скольких людей я обрекла на смерть этим вечером? Скольких предала?

\- Скажи мне, моя маленькая _храбрая_  грязнокровка, ты что-нибудь усвоила о мужестве сегодня?

За всю свою жизнь я ни разу не чувствовала такой слепой ярости. Она кипит во мне бурлящим потоком, поглощает меня целиком. Сотрясаясь от дрожи, я поднимаюсь на ноги, и крепко сжимаю зубы, потому что моя голова вот-вот взорвется.

\- Идите на хрен, - три крепких маленьких слова вырываются из меня.

Он широко улыбается, наслаждаясь и впитывая мой гнев и мою боль. Он подходит ближе, оттесняя меня к стене.

– Не хочу быть слишком оптимистичным, но, кажется, ты, наконец, выучила правила повиновения. Сегодня ты с большей охотой подчинилась мне, нежели вчера. Это значит, что даже у _тебя_  есть цена, хоть ты и не думала, что когда-нибудь придется торговаться.

Я больше не вынесу. Мне хочется изуродовать каждый дюйм его бледного, самодовольного лица. Я хочу глубоко вонзить в него нож, чтобы он истекал кровью и кричал в агонии.

Чтобы он почувствовал то, что чувствую я.

Он так близко, что у меня волосы встают дыбом, и ненависть, жгучая ненависть, волнами поднимается во мне.

\- С трудом верится, что кто-то способен это сделать, - эта улыбка чеширского кота начинает меня раздражать. – И с кем? Со своим лучшим другом, с мальчишкой, которого ты _любишь_. Я уверен, это разобьет тебе сердце, но если бы ты только видела это выражение предательства на его лице, пока ты, улыбаясь, вонзала нож в его руку!

Гнев взрывается во мне, разрывая меня на миллион кусочков.  
  
\- Вы… Вы, больной, извращенец… Вы, Вы…

Я с трудом говорю.

Он хихикает.

Все. Его смех выводит меня из себя. Мой рука взлетает, и я сильно ударяю его ладонью по лицу.

Отпечаток моей руки остается на его бледной щеке, розовый, покрытый кровью, что была на моих руках.

Но мне уже все равно, и я ударяю его еще и еще. А затем начинаю молотить его в грудь кулаками, крича от гнева и боли, бессилия и чистой <i>ненависти. </i>

Он хватает мои запястья, отводя мои руки от себя. Его лицо еще сильнее бледнеет от гнева, и теперь кровь Рона и мой отпечаток стали еще ярче. Он поднимает руку и бьет меня по лицу наотмашь, раз, другой, третий, гораздо сильнее, чем его била я. Моя голова запрокидывается назад с каждым ударом, пока, наконец, я не падаю на пол, вся в слезах и криках боли.

\- Вы заставили меня это сделать! Вы  _вынудили_  меня это сделать – я не хотела!

Он хватает меня за волосы и оттягивает голову назад, заставляя меня шипеть от боли.

– Как ты _посмела_? - шепчет он. – Как ты посмела поднять руку на _меня_?

\- ПОЧЕМУ НЕТ? – в слезах кричу я. – Видит Бог, вы ранили меня! Почему я не могу ранить вас в ответ?

Он наставляет палочку на мое лицо, фыркая от гнева. Я пытаюсь отстраниться, стараясь не думать о том, что он собирается сделать.

Но ничего не происходит. Он лишь тихо смеется, проводя палочкой по моей щеке.

– О, посмотри на себя! Такая…слабая.

\- Я не слабая.

\- Ах, нет? – спрашивает он. – Вспомни, как быстро ты сказала мне все, что я хотел услышать. Немного боли, чуток страданий и ты запела, как птичка. Ты даже не можешь сопротивляться Империо. Разве это сила? Одному Богу известно, почему ты попала в Гриффиндор – факультет _храбрецов_.

Эти слова.. они что-то задевают глубоко во мне, потому что, действительно… я не должна быть в Гриффиндоре. Я попала туда только потому, что хотела этого. Сортировочная Шляпа так и сказала:

_Думаю, ты отлично приживешься в Равенкло. Какой ум, какие способности! Нет? Хочешь в Гриффиндор? Ну, что ж, если ты так уверена…_

Люциус пристально смотрит мне в глаза, и я пытаюсь скрыть свои мысли. Я не позволю ему увидеть это, не позволю узнать…

Слишком поздно. Он вновь улыбается, и у меня все плывет перед глазами: его лицо становится разноцветным размытым пятном, на котором ярко проступает красный цвет, красный, как кровь, кровь, красная…

\- Что, правда? – его голос возвращает меня из небытия, и я снова четко вижу его ухмыляющееся лицо. – Равенкло? Не удивительно, что ты так слаба. Этот факультет известен своими мозгами и интеллектом, но больше ничем.

\- Я - грифиндорка! – говорю я. – Шляпа распределила меня туда, она бы не сделала этого, если бы я не принадлежала..

\- Но она сделала, грязнокровка. Ты знаешь это. Она сделала это из-за абсурдного предположения, что наш выбор делает нас теми, кто мы есть. Думаю, пора развеять этот миф, и советую тебе спуститься с небес на землю. Есть вещи, которые ты не в силах изменить.

\- Это ложь! - слова звучат неискренне. Я действительно им больше не верю.

Он внимательно смотрит на меня некоторое время, и в его взгляде нет злобы, только спокойствие.

– Ты действительно в это веришь? Драко рассказывал мне про твою дурацкую эскападу по защите прав эльфов. О, как мы смеялись над этой маленькой историей. Ты действительно надеешься изменить мир к лучшему, маленькая грязнокровка?

Я не отвечаю. Он и так уже много обо мне знает. Как будто он хочет знать обо мне все, вывернуть наизнанку всю мою душу.

Я не собираюсь открываться ему.

\- Такие ли уж мы разные, ты и я? - он говорит тихим, спокойным голосом. – Мы оба хотим изменить мир. Я хочу избавить магический мир от магглов, и я иду на любые меры для достижения своей цели. Ты – ты хочешь, чтобы магическое сообщество освободило эльфов. Ты надеешься, что это сделает мир лучше? Как далеко ты готова зайти, чтобы достичь своей цели?

Он опять проникает в мой разум. Я чувствую, как невидимая рука перебирает мои мысли.

О, мне уже все равно. Ну что будет, если он узнает? Ничего уже не имеет значения, после того, что я сотворила с Роном…

\- О, не думал, что ты так жестока! – Он радостно смеется. – И какая же ты все-таки маленькая лицемерка. Смела читать мне нотации насчет моего безжалостного поведения, а сама оставляла домашним эльфам одежду! – Он неодобрительно смотрит на меня. - Домашние эльфы <i>не хотят</i> свободы. И ты знала это, но решила силой заставить их.

\- Но им нужна свобода! – говорю я обреченно. – Им промыли мозги такие тираны как вы, заставив думать, что им и так хорошо. Каждое существо имеет право быть свободным, они поймут это рано или поздно.

Но мои слова – что о стенку горох. Люциус не слышит меня. Он пристально смотрит мне в глаза и хмурится.

– Оказывается, мы не такие уж и разные. Мы оба готовы действовать с особой жестокостью, чтобы достичь своих целей. Единственная разница в том, что я готов это признать.

Боюсь, что с меня хватит. Слезы текут из глаз, когда я, наконец, сдаюсь.

\- Я не такая как вы! Я не такая!

Я кричу сквозь рыдания. Я ненавижу себя за это, пытаюсь остановиться, но просто не могу.

\- Да, ты права, - он отпускает меня, и я падаю на пол. – Мы абсолютно разные. Я бы никогда не ударил в грязь лицом перед своим врагом. Это позор. Я, возможно, смог бы тебя уважать, если бы ты не была такой слабой.

Он разворачивается и покидает комнату, осторожно закрывая за собой дверь. Он оставляет меня одну рыдать, скрючившись на полу в луже крови моего самого лучшего друга, и дрожать от боли и жалости к самой себе.

 

_to be continued..._

  



	7. Месть

**Глава 7. Месть.**

_Раздавлена я мукой..._  
 _На что дерзаю, вижу..._  
 _Только гнев_  
 _Сильней меня, и нет для рода смертных_  
 _Свирепей и усердней палача..._  
Эврипид. Медея. (пер. Иннокентий Анненский)

* * *

 _Страданья подавили мою волю, и я отныне знаю хорошо,_  
 _На что могу я быть способна. Спасибо гневу! Все из-за него._ – Эврипид. Медея. (вольный перевод - **kama155** )

* * *

_Наша труппа актеров рада представить вам трагедию в четырех действиях. Наслаждайтесь!_

_________________________________________________________

С тех пор, как меня последний раз водили в туалет, я не вставала со своего… кхм, ложа.

Я считала камни на потолке. Ровно сто пятьдесят два черных камня, слегка различных по форме и текстуре.

Сто пятьдесят два камня.

А, может, я неправильно посчитала? Надо попробовать еще раз, просто чтобы убедиться...

Я чуть шевелюсь и чувствую, как солома царапает кожу сквозь грубую ткань мантии.

Хочу в ванную. Хочу еще раз вымыть руки, хоть и большой пользы это не принесет. Последний раз, когда я была в уборной, мои руки были в крови, и я смывала ее до тех пор, пока вода не стала кристально чистой, но ничто не могло смыть запах. Он буквально въелся в пальцы.

Не думаю, что когда-нибудь смогу избавиться от запаха крови Рона.

Нужно встать. Лучше уж нарезать круги по камере, чем лежать бревном. Но голова гудит, и стоит мне приподняться, как перед глазами все плывет.

Может, мне лучше не двигаться?

Я смотрю в потолок, погруженная в свои мысли, и здесь так жарко. Пот пропитал мантию, и она прилипла к коже, а по лицу струятся маленькие капельки, и я даже могу поймать некоторые из них языком.

Я бы хотела принять горячую ванну. Погрузиться в воду с ароматной пеной, почувствовать, как она окутывает мое тело, а потом нырнуть с головой и забыть о существовании внешнего мира. Лежать в абсолютной тишине.

* * *

Кажется, прошла вечность с тех пор, как Беллатрикс и Долохов увели Рона, а Люциус вылетел из камеры, обозвав меня жалкой. Наверное, больше суток. Вероятно, двое или трое.

Я, правда, не знаю.

Я бы решила, что они оставили меня здесь умирать, если бы не тот факт, что мне по-прежнему приносили еду и водили в туалет.

Может, это очередная игра, в которую они играют со мной. Дать мне время на размышления: очень много времени на то, чтобы раз за разом прокручивать в голове последние события.

Бьюсь об заклад, что это Люциус придумал.

Он очень умен, и знает, что физическая боль — не единственный способ заставить человека страдать.

 _\- Я уверен, это разобьет тебе сердце, но если бы ты только видела это выражение предательства на его лице, пока ты, улыбаясь, вонзала нож в его руку. -_  

Я закрываю лицо руками, с силой прижимая пальцы к глазам, словно это может помочь мне выбросить из головы его слова.

Хочется кричать. Страдать, истекать кровью и плакать. Хочу сполна получить за то, что я сделала.

Он был прав. Я слабая и жалкая.

_Ты трусиха. Совсем как он._

У нас с ним нет ничего общего! Нет!

Слишком поздно. Его слова уже выжжены в памяти каленым железом.

 _Не такие уж мы и разные, ты и я... мы оба готовы действовать с особой жестокостью, чтобы достичь своих целей._  

Я _не готова_! Домовые эльфы так же заслуживают свободы, как и любые другие существа. Я только хотела помочь им.

Но... мне ведь говорили, что это жестоко по отношению к ним. Даже Хагрид так считал.

А я не слушала, упорно продолжая делать то, что, как я полагала, было правильным, даже когда все утверждали, что я не права.

Но сейчас все по-другому...

Я прислоняюсь головой к холодному полу и убираю руки от лица. По щекам катятся слезы.

У нас с ним нет ничего общего.

* * *

Эхо шагов в коридоре нарушает мучительно медленный бег времени.

\- Надо убрать их отсюда! - Я не узнаю этот женский голос. - Отвезти в другое место. Мы останемся здесь на ночь, а утром двинемся в путь. Темный Лорд сказал, что на севере есть укромное местечко, где мы сможем спрятаться.

Слышен скрип открываемой двери. Я перевожу взгляд на дверной проем, но моя камера по-прежнему закрыта.

Напряженно вслушиваюсь, и мои усилия вознаграждаются, когда я улавливаю громкий скользящий звук, будто кого-то тащат по коридору.

От этого звука по спине бегут мурашки - кожа _царапается_  о камни.

Но разве это не должно сопровождаться криками протеста и мольбами?

Я бы подошла к окошку камеры, чтобы посмотреть, что происходит снаружи, но у меня просто нет сил подняться.

Звук постепенно становится все тише и тише, пока, наконец, не смолкает в конце коридора, и тишина вновь не вступает в свои права.

Я совершенно спокойно продолжаю лежать на соломе, но взгляд все еще прикован к двери.

Что это было?

А впрочем, мне все равно. Я слишком устала.

Мне нужно поспать.

Черт, мне сегодня несказанно везет. Слышу голоса в коридоре. Я не могу их разобрать, но они становятся громче, по мере приближения к моей камере.

Ни минуты покоя! Даже когда они решили бросить меня в одиночестве на несколько дней.

Но главное — я ни на миг не могу избавиться от чувства страха и вины.

Я начинаю различать слова в этом шепоте.

\- … нашу ответственность. Мне это нравится не больше, чем тебе, но мы должны забрать их с собой.

Узнаю это голос. В последние несколько дней он был единственным моим собеседником.

Но он не один. С ним кто-то еще.

\- Пленники доставят больше проблем, чем пользы. - И этот голос я тоже знаю. Оба человека остановились у моей двери, и женщина смиренно вздыхает. - Ты знаешь, куда вы едете?

\- Я женат на твоей сестре уже много лет, конечно же, я знаю, куда еду. Я был там столько раз, что уже сбился со счета.

\- Будь осторожен, - неужели это  _беспокойство_  в ее голосе? - Ее ищут, а ты их недооцениваешь. Они могут проследить за вами...

\- Тем более пора распрощаться с этим местом, - оборвал он ее. - Мы должны как можно быстрее двинуться в путь. Я возьму девчонку — я знаю, к ней подход, успел изучить за то недолгое время, что она здесь. Ты и Антонин, позаботьтесь о мальчишке.

Нет. Я не хочу оставаться с ним наедине. Я даже не хочу его _видеть_.

\- Мы разделимся, - продолжает Люциус. - И тогда, даже если они поймают одного из нас, у Темного Лорда все еще будет козырь в виде другого пленника.

\- Отличная идея, - соглашается Беллатрикс. - Я найду Антонина до отправления, но я бы хотела вновь встретиться с тобой как можно быстрее. - После короткой паузы она продолжает уже более мягким голосом. - Удачи, братец.

Люциус усмехается.

\- Братец, как же! - Еще одна короткая пауза. - Надеюсь, вскоре увидеть тебя.

Удаляющиеся шаги в коридоре, затем щелчок, и моя дверь открывается.

Почему он просто не может оставить меня в покое?

Едва он вошел в комнату, как его взгляд тут же обратился ко мне.

Я не шевелюсь. Потому что сил уже нет. В любом случае, он, скорее всего, ожидал увидеть меня на полу, и он не может быть недоволен моим состоянием.  
  
Он указывает на меня пальцем.

\- Ты. Поднимайся.

Я не обращаю внимания на зарождающуюся во мне ярость. Слишком устала, чтобы сопротивляться ему.

Дрожа, я пытаюсь встать, но как только сажусь на колени и собираюсь подняться на ноги, голова начинает кружиться, и я падаю вперед, еле удерживаясь на четвереньках.

Люциус берет меня за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на него.

\- Ты ужасно выглядишь, - резко говорит он. - Я думал, что ты больна, когда я видел тебя в последний раз, но сейчас все намного хуже. Что с тобой?

Он говорит со мной. Я как-то отстраненно отмечаю сей факт.

Его лицо расплывается у меня перед глазами, превращаясь в размытые очертания и цветные пятна. Я не могу ни на чем сфокусироваться. Все вокруг обернулось жуткой бессмыслицей и хаосом.

Люциус дает мне небольшую пощечину. И это точно не со злости. Скорее всего, чтобы привести меня в сознание.

\- Я не очень хорошо себя чувствую. Я думала, что вы и так вчера все поняли.

Он возводит глаза к потолку, а затем отпускает мой подбородок, чтобы достать из кармана мантии флакон с зельем. Это то самое, что он давал мне, когда только похитил меня.

\- Вот, - он протягивает мне флакон, - выпей.

Все еще дрожа в ознобе, я тянусь за пузырьком, а потом опрокидываю в себя его содержимое, абсолютно не волнуясь о том, что там может быть не просто вода. Мне уже все равно. Я выпиваю все до последней капли. Теперь мое горло не дерет от сухости, но голова все еще болит.

Я опускаю флакон, лихорадочно облизывая губы.

Люциус нетерпеливо смотрит на меня:

\- Лучше?

Я пытаюсь встать, но падаю вновь, мотая головой.

\- Я не могу, - еле слышный шепот.

Он раздраженно вздыхает.

\- Будь ты проклята, - взрывается он, и я открываю глаза. Он смотрит на меня с таким железным спокойствием, что это ужасает меня. – Почему ты постоянно все усложняешь?

Люциус чертит палочкой круг в воздухе, и из ее кончика появляются толстые веревки. Он сажает меня, а затем принимается связывать мои запястья.

Меня удивляет, что я даже не пытаюсь сопротивляться.

\- Что вы делаете?

Он не смотрит на меня, но следит, чтобы веревка держала туго. Она сильно врезается мне в кожу, заставляя ее гореть огнем.

\- Нам предстоит путешествие. Я не доверяю тебе, и не думаю, что ты не воспользуешься случаем и не попытаешься выкинуть что-нибудь.

Он так туго затягивает веревку, что мне кажется, будто моя кровь перестала течь в жилах. Потом он связывает мне лодыжки, и как только он убеждается, что я теперь абсолютно беспомощна, он берет меня на руки.

Когда он похитил меня, ему понадобилось наложить на меня заклятие, чтобы я не сопротивлялась. Но сейчас я так устала, что мне уже все равно. Я просто благодарна, что мне не придется идти самой.

\- Что происходит? - слабо спрашиваю я. - Куда мы направляемся?

\- Я же сказал, - бормочет Люциус, вынося меня на руках из камеры в коридор, - нам предстоит небольшая поездка.

\- Но куда?

\- Что значит  _куда_? - резко отвечает он, быстро двигаясь по коридору. - Мы уезжаем отсюда в другое место. Или ты уже настолько привыкла к своей камере, что будешь скучать по ней?

\- Нет, просто...

\- Слушай, а ты не думала, что впустую тратишь мое время, задавая мне всякие глупые вопросы? - Мы добрались до лестницы в конце коридора и теперь поднимаемся вверх. - Ты узнаешь, куда мы едем, совсем скоро.

Мы поднялись наверх и теперь быстро идем по коридору, вдоль комнат Пожирателей Смерти. Вокруг нас творится неразбериха: Пожиратели в спешке собирают свои вещи и бегут к большому залу.

\- Что происходит? - Я снова задаю этот вопрос, но горло пересохло так, что мой голос — еле слышный шепот.

Не думаю, что Люциус слышит меня. Либо он просто игнорирует мой вопрос.

Мы останавливаемся перед дверью, и он заклинанием открывает ее, а затем призывает маленькую, плотно набитую сумку. Не выпуская меня из рук, он хватает ее, и мы покидаем зал.

Наш путь пролегает через множество дверей и коридоров, которые приводят нас, в конечном итоге, к той самой лачуге, через которую я и попала в свою тюрьму. Боже, это было так давно! Едва мы выходим на свежий воздух, как я чувствую, что вот-вот расплачусь от счастья. Мы покидаем это ужасное и отвратительное место.

На меня словно вылили ушат ледяной воды: свежий воздух и густые кроны деревьев над головой. Люциус вынужден применить Люмос, чтобы видеть дорогу, а в самом воздухе есть что-то такое, от чего я понимаю, что сейчас ночь. Он слегка влажный и пахнет прохладой и свежестью. Я делаю глубокий вдох.

Я думала, что уже никогда не смогу вновь вдохнуть чистый ночной воздух.

Но у меня нет времени наслаждаться этим. Люциус сажает меня на землю и наклоняется ко мне, протягивая руку.

\- Прошу, мисс Грэйнджер.

В памяти всплывает сцена в моей комнате в ночь, когда он ворвался в мою жизнь, и все изменилось. _«Прошу, мисс Грэйнджер…»_

Я неловко пихаю его связанными ногами, но он лишь смеется и хватает меня за волосы.

\- Не пытайтесь сбежать, - шепчет он, крепче сжимая в кулаке мои волосы, от чего голова у меня начинает раскалываться. – Ну, куда вы пойдете? Только посмотрите на себя: больная, слабая и уставшая. И как далеко вы надеетесь уйти?

Пытаюсь вырваться, но Люциус хватает меня за руку, другой притягивая меня за волосы ближе к себе.

\- Нет, - он даже не повышает голос. – Даже _думать_  не смейте о побеге. А если вам все-таки удастся сбежать, то поверьте мне, вы будете жалеть об этом всю жизнь.

\- Почему? – у меня даже нет сил говорить громко, я могу лишь шептать. – С чего бы мне сожалеть о том, что я буду подальше от _вас_?

Он издевательски улыбается.

\- Вы, должно быть, забыли, что ваш маленький дружок в моей власти. – Он улыбается еще шире, когда я мертвенно бледнею. – О, да, я знаю на какие кнопки давить, чтобы вы меня слушались. Вы будете исполнять все мои желания, или я позабочусь о том, что Рональд Уизли испытает такие страдания и боль, какие и представить сложно. И я даже лично приму в этом участие.

Будь он проклят. Я в ловушке. Он прекрасно знает, что ради Рона я буду делать все, что он скажет.

\- А теперь, - он вновь протягивает руку, - возьмите меня за руку и проследуйте со мной. Постарайтесь сделать то, что от вас требуют, без принуждения. Хотя бы на этот раз.

Неохотно я поднимаю вверх связанные руки, неуклюже протягивая ему пальцы. Он улыбается.

\- Отлично. Возможно, вы все же не безнадежны.

Он медленно протягивает свою руку. Я невольно вздрагиваю от его прикосновения и последнее, что вижу перед тем, как мы аппарируем, - усмешку на его бледном лице.

Мы просачиваемся через аппарационное пространство и появляемся, будто из воздуха. Люциус стоит прямо, а я сжимаю руками виски, пытаясь собраться и избавиться от нескончаемой пульсирующей боли.

Наконец, я опускаю руки и прищуриваюсь.

Мы находимся перед огромным черным озером. Туман, будто покрывало, стелется над водой, освещаемой лунным светом.

Люциус подходит к воде, вытаскивая палочку, и заклинанием режет себе запястье, с шипением втягивая воздух от боли. Несколько капель его крови падают в воду. Он излечивает рану и делает шаг назад, произнося громко и четко:

\- Я - один из потомков древнего и благородного рода Блэков, - его голос эхом раздается в тишине ночи, - и я приказываю пропустить меня.

Как только он заканчивает говорить, он поворачивается ко мне и вновь берет меня на руки.

\- Вы не Блэк, - слабо говорю я, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

\- Ну, надо же, какая ты проницательная. Твой ум никогда не перестанет меня удивлять.

\- Ну, - выдыхаю я, закрывая глаза в изнеможении, - я просто удивлена…

Обрываю себя на полуслове, оставляя слова невысказанными.

\- Я, может быть, и не Блэк, но я женат на одной из них, - отвечает он после короткой паузы. – Женившись на Нар… моей жене, я стал частью ее семьи. Моя кровь столь же эффективна, как и ее.

Чистокровные фанатики. Мне никогда не понять их извращенной логики.

\- О, наконец-то.

Я открываю глаза и вижу маленькую лодку, появляющуюся из тумана. Она медленно приближается, покачиваясь на воде. На корме, отбрасывая жуткие тени, синим пламенем горит факел, освещая поверхность воды. Наконец, лодка тихо ударяется о берег.

Люциус ставит меня и сумку, что он нес, в лодку, затем сам встает позади меня и ногой отталкивается от берега. Я оборачиваюсь, глядя на удаляющийся берег. Мой шанс на побег…

Его руки обвиваются вокруг моей талии.

Я подпрыгиваю, чувствуя, как он крепче сжимает меня в своих руках, и это напоминает мне о кобре из программы «В мире животных», - мой папа очень любит эту передачу, – которая медленно сворачивается кольцами вокруг жертвы до тех пор, пока не задушит ее.

\- Что вы делаете? – спрашиваю я.

Он смотрит на меня, на его лице застыла непроницаемая маска.

\- Это озеро славится среди магглов, как наиболее опасное, - он почти шепчет. – Многие из них погибли, плавая здесь. А те немногие, кто выжил, сошли потом с ума. Принимая это во внимание, я бы посоветовал вам держаться за меня крепче. Поверьте, если бы в этом не было необходимости, я бы не позволил вам быть так близко.

Он еще сильнее сжимает объятия, и пусть мне это и не нравится, я перестаю вырываться. Я знаю, что он бы не стал так крепко прижимать меня к себе, если бы в этом не было необходимости. И совсем не похоже на то, что он ищет предлог, чтобы дотронуться до меня. Он слишком ясно дал понять, что испытывает ко мне лишь отвращение. И не раз.

Но все же… мне это не нравится. Мне не нравится, как сильно он держит меня, будто он хочет сломать мне ребра.

Я чувствую его прерывистое дыхание на своей шее.

И это мне тоже совсем не нравится.

Мы бесшумно плывем по озеру, лодка размеренно рассекает зеркальную поверхность воды. Луна освещает серебром синие глубины. От этой картины веет безмятежностью. Безопаснее и быть не может.

\- Нет необходимости держать меня, - тихо говорю я. – Там ничего нет.

Я поднимаю на него глаза, но он продолжает смотреть на воду.

\- Если нам повезет, то благодаря моему присутствию в лодке, они так и не высунутся из воды.

\- Но почему…

\- Шшш.., - он резко обрывает меня. – Не очень умно с твоей стороны оповещать их о своем присутствии.

\- Я и не собираюсь…

\- Черт побери, ты можешь хоть раз сделать так, как тебе велено? – шипит Люциус, стараясь говорить как можно тише. – Я говорю это не ради своего блага. Если не хочешь сделать для себя только хуже, то заткнись!

Я сжимаю губы, зная, что нет смысла сейчас спорить с ним. Что-то беспокоит его, и я не хочу навлекать на себя еще больше неприятностей.

Мы тихо плывем по озеру, Люциус все еще крепко держит меня, хотя, кажется, что ничего уже не произойдет. Я чувствую стальные мышцы его рук даже через несколько слоев мантии.

Скольжу взглядом по воде: подернутая рябью лунная дорожка ярко выделяется на ее темном фоне. Порой мне кажется, что я вижу, как что-то движется под водой. Неяркое мерцание света, либо едва заметные движения чего-то невидимого.

На ум приходит ужасная мысль: Гарри рассказывал мне о пещере, где вода кишела мертвецами…

\- Здесь ведь нет инферналов? – шепотом спрашиваю я, стараясь унять охватившую меня панику.

\- Нет, - так же, шепотом, отвечает Люциус, - но эти существа столь же смертельны, если их спровоцировать. И твое происхождение – это уже достаточный аргумент для нападения. Так что не могла бы ты _помолчать_?

Мое происхождение? Что он имеет в виду?

_А ты как думаешь?_

Полагаю…

Грязнокровки. Именно это он имел в виду. И я для него всего лишь грязнокровка.

Но они приходят не только за грязнокровками, но и за простыми магглами… о, Господи!

_Все будет хорошо. Они пока не напали, и с тобой рядом Люциус…_

Получается, что я теперь ищу _его_  защиты?

От этой мысли весь мой мир на мгновение переворачивается вверх тормашками.

Наконец, туман рассеивается, открывая нашему взору длинную каменную стену на высоком берегу. В стене естт небольшой проход, что-то вроде неглубокой пещеры, и лодка направляется именно туда...

Вдруг мы начинаем раскачиваться.

Его руки сильнее смыкаются на моей талии.

Я смотрю на воду: зеленоватые руки с длинными пальцами тянутся к нам, хватаясь за борта лодки и раскачивая ее.

Голоса. Странные, словно потусторонние, и пронзительные нараспев произносят:

\- Грязнокровка!

\- Маггл хочет пересечь озеро!

\- Остановите грязнокровку!

Голоса становятся громче, сливаясь в один сплошной ужасающий хор.

Люциус еще сильнее обнимает меня, прижимая к себе так, что его щека касается моей макушки.

\- Держись за меня. Изо всех сил. Не отпускай, поняла?

Я поднимаю на него взгляд. На его лице легко читается беспокойство. Я киваю и поднимаю руки, цепляясь за него так сильно, насколько это позволяют сделать путы.

Он мрачно смотрит на меня, прежде чем его отвлекает очень сильное покачивание лодки: руки, хватающиеся за борт, будто хотят вытолкнуть нас...

\- Черт! - шипит он, доставая палочку и направляя ее на нос лодки.

\- Иммобилус!

Лодка останавливается как раз напротив входа в пещеру. Она больше не раскачивается, но и не плывет к берегу.

Я наклоняюсь, чтобы выглянуть за борт и увидеть здесь ли еще эти... создания, но Люциус еще крепче держит меня.

\- Замри, - строго бросает он. - Не двигайся, слышишь меня?

Как только он произносит эти слова, жуткие зеленые руки появляются из воды и тянутся к лодке, которая все еще не движется.

\- Ступефай!

Красный луч из палочки Люциуса устремляется к созданиям, но проходит сквозь них, как если бы они были призраками без плоти и крови.

\- Ступефай! - вновь кричит он. - Авада Кедавра! Ступефай! Иммобилус!

Но все тщетно. Руки хватаются за меня, мою одежду и волосы, и тянут меня в воду. Люциус пытается удержать меня, а я отчаянно цепляюсь за него, но это трудно, потому что мои запястья все еще связаны. Эти создания слишком сильные; рывок — и я чувствую, что еще немного, и им удастся вытянуть меня. _Черт!_

\- Держись! - кричит Люциус.

Но я не могу, просто не могу, они слишком сильные...

\- Магглы не могут пересекать озеро, - смеясь, шепчут голоса. Они вырывают меня из рук Люциуса. Я сопротивляюсь, цепляясь за борт лодки и стараясь дотянуться до его руки, одежды, до лодки, но  _не могу_ , и падаю за борт. Господи, что же теперь делать?!

С громким хлопком плюхаюсь в воду.

Выныриваю, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и погружаюсь вновь. Вода смыкается над моей головой, отрезая меня от внешнего мира: исчезают звуки и боль. Меня обдает холодом. Как прекрасно. И тихо.

Что я делаю? Я не хочу бороться. Я хочу _остаться_  здесь навсегда. Плыть по течению, окунуться в забытье, туда, где я смогу забыть о боли, о страхе, обо всем.

Холодные руки тянут меня на дно, и, наконец, я могу видеть их лица: зеленоватые с пустыми белыми глазами. Они хищно скалятся, обнажив острые зубы, и тащат меня глубже в холодную темноту...

Я хочу пойти с ними. Не хочу больше думать, чувствовать, знать. Я только хочу исчезнуть, растворится в этой холодной бездне. О, да, заберите меня с собой.

Но в следующий миг вода вокруг меня становится красной, и создания отпускают меня. Их голоса стихают, и я остаюсь одна в холодной воде.

Воздух... мне нужно — о, Боже, мои легкие! Какая невыносимая боль! Не могу вздохнуть, ничего не вижу...

Я не хочу умирать.

Стальная хватка на моей талии — и вот я уже поднимаюсь выше и выше, а вода пузырится и пенится подо мной.

Я выныриваю на поверхность. Легкие быстро наполняет воздух. Это прекрасно! Но больно, очень больно. Я откашливаюсь — Боже, наверное, во мне была тонна воды, не меньше! - и чувствую, как меня тянут вверх.

Я падаю в лодку, выплевывая больше воды, чем я выпила за всю свою жизнь, и вдыхаю так глубоко, что легкие едва не лопаются.

Неужели... _он_  только что спас меня?

\- Почему ты не держалась за меня?

\- Я пыталась! - кашляя и отплевываясь, выдыхаю я.

\- Не достаточно! - его пальцы больно впиваются в мои мокрые плечи, и он сам тоже весь мокрый. С его светлых волос капает вода, а глаза метают молнии.

\- Ты глупая девчонка! - Он так близко, что у меня чуть ли не двоится в глазах. - Почему ты не делала так, как я сказал?

Я тяжело дышу, наблюдая, как вода стекает по его лицу.

Он отводит взгляд и проводит рукой по волосам. Когда он вновь поворачивается ко мне, по его лицу ничего нельзя прочесть. Он взял себя в руки.

Люциус поворачивается к носу лодки.

\- _Фините Инкантатем_ , - лодка вновь плывет к темной пещере.

\- Почему они ушли? - тихо задаю вопрос.

\- Я пролил еще немного своей крови. – Он достает из кармана палочку и направляет ее на свое запястье, золотой луч срывается с кончика палочки и моментально излечивает глубокий порез на коже.

\- И как это помогло? – безучастно спрашиваю я.

\- Они пришли за грязнокровкой, - сухо отвечает он. – Я подумал, что если пролить немного своей крови, то это заставит их уйти. И, как оказалось, я был прав.

Я молча сижу в лодке и дрожу, пока мы продвигаемся вглубь пещеры.

Люциус высушивает себя с помощью заклинания и, нахмурившись, проделывает то же самое и с моей одеждой; и я вздыхаю с облегчением, чувствуя, как сухое тепло окутывает меня.

\- Но вы не могли пролить _столько_  крови, - задумчиво говорю ему. – Ее было так много…

\- Я использовал Энгорджио, в то время как она капала в воду, - обрывает Люциус.

Я слегка приоткрываю рот - да мне бы даже и в голову это не пришло.

Мы плывем в полной тишине по теперь уже спокойным водам. Ни одно _создание_  больше не беспокоит нас, хотя иногда я думаю, что вижу их лица под водой – неясные очертания, что исчезают, едва появившись.  
  
Стараюсь не смотреть в воду, тщательно вглядываясь в черноту прямо перед нами.

Наконец, мы достигаем огромной подземной пещеры, и мы настолько глубоко, что я даже не вижу потолка. На стенах синим пламенем горят факелы, добавляя помещению холодной мрачности.

В центре этой пещеры стоит огромный… я могла бы назвать это домом, но это не было бы точным словом. Это почти замок. Столь утонченный и нереально величественный, что аж дух захватывает. Он выглядит, будто картинка из книжки, которую я читала, когда была маленькой – картинка, на которой был изображен замок Темной Королевы. Ужасный и мрачный, но вместе с тем прекрасный.

Лодка пристает к берегу, слегка ударяясь об него. Люциус сходит на берег и берет сначала свою сумку, а потом меня. Мы направляемся к парадному входу в дом, и он распахивает дверь, но внутри лишь непроглядная тьма.

\- Добро пожаловать в твое новое жилище, грязнокровка, - тихо говорит он, прежде чем закрыть дверь за нами, запирая нас в темноте.

\- Люмос!

Свет озаряет помещение, но все равно его недостаточно, чтобы хорошо осмотреться вокруг. И, тем не менее, кажется, Люциус точно знает, куда идти. Он проносит меня на руках через несколько коридоров.

И наконец, мы входим в какую-то комнату, но из-за того, что здесь темно, я не могу детально рассмотреть ее. Люциус опускает меня на что-то мягкое, а затем поворачивается к двери.

\- Коллопортус!

Знакомый щелчок запечатываемой двери.

Я вновь в ловушке, в комнате наедине с человеком, который ненавидит меня.

Ситуация та же, но окружающая обстановка другая.

\- Нокс.

Комната погружается во тьму. Я сижу тихо и неподвижно, не зная, что делать.

Что он делает? Он все еще здесь?

И в следующий миг вспыхивает яркий, режущий глаза, свет. Я сижу на кушетке в гостиной викторианской эпохи, здесь нет окон и только одна дверь, а от тусклых, выцветших и влажных стен меня бросает в дрожь. _Жуть какая._  Это одно из тех мест, которым запугивают маленьких детей. Окружающая обстановка настолько пугающая, что могла бы лишить меня сна на несколько недель.

И еще эти… _предметы_. Мерзкие и вызывающие тошноту, будто причудливые декорации, разбросаны повсюду: черепа, чучела животных, которые выглядят как настоящие, странного вида бутыли, в которых вряд ли лимонад.

Люциус подходит ко мне и направляет палочку на мои запястья и лодыжки; веревки, что связывали их, падают на пол.

Я потираю запястья, пытаясь восстановить циркуляцию крови.

Он берет меня за подбородок, заставляя поднять на него взгляд, и поворачивает мою голову влево-вправо, чтобы лучше рассмотреть мое лицо.

\- Так, что с тобой? - нетерпеливо спрашивает он.

\- А вам какое дело? – Резко отворачиваюсь от него. Однажды он уже сказал, что не хочет прикасаться ко мне лишний раз, и это чувство полностью взаимно.

\- Какой толк от заключенной, которая едва стоит на ногах? – раздраженно бросает Люциус. – У меня на тебя планы, которые требуют твоего отменного здоровья.

Мне следовало б знать, что он помогает мне не потому что _сожалеет._

В таком случае, какой смысл противиться? Если он действительно собирается вылечить меня, то почему я должна препятствовать этому?

Монотонно перечисляю все симптомы, он кивает и, отвернувшись, направляется к камину.

Я не смотрю на него. Все равно я не могу видеть, что он делает, ведь он стоит спиной ко мне.

Оглядываюсь вокруг. Здесь так много отвратительных и мерзких вещей. Выглядит почти как дом на Гриммуальд-плейс до того, как штаб обосновался там, но только многим хуже. Когда здесь в последний раз убирались?

Минутку… что, черт побери, _это_?

Я едва удерживаюсь от того, чтобы вскрикнуть, и подальше отсаживаюсь от огромной черной мертвой змеи, чье блестящее когда-то тело теперь было прибито к ножке дивана острым ножом.

Ну-ка, ну-ка… _нож_?

Бросаю взгляд на Люциуса, но он все еще стоит спиной ко мне.

Пододвигаюсь ближе к змее, стараясь унять дрожь, берусь за рукоятку и – фу, какая отвратительная гадость! - медленно вытаскиваю нож. Черная кровь все еще сочится из раны, но, слава Богу, я не испачкала в ней руки.

Нож у меня, и я отодвигаюсь подальше, на другой конец кушетки. Оружие в моих руках не большое, но и не слишком маленькое, да и лезвие кажется до сих пор острым.

Едва ли соображая, что я делаю, я прячу нож в карман своей мантии. И я все время наблюдаю за Люциусом, задерживая дыхание от страха, что он вот-вот обернется, но он не оборачивается.

Я еще не знаю, что собираюсь сделать, но мне нужно подумать.

_Неужели, ты – убийца, Гермиона? Ты смогла бы зайти так далеко?_

Признаться, я уже не знаю, что бы я сделала.

Наконец, Люциус поворачивается и подходит ко мне, протягивая мне серебряный кубок, наполненный какой-то жидкостью

\- Выпей, - хладнокровно бросает он.

Я смотрю в кубок и узнаю зелье. Я много раз принимала его, когда лежала в больничном крыле с гриппом или с какой-то очередной простудой, а еще я варила его на уроках зельеварения.

Но я ведь не могу просто взять и выпить то, что предлагает мне Люциус Малфой, не так ли?

Он замечает мои колебания.

\- Чего ты ждешь? – нетерпеливо спрашивает он. – У меня нет намерений убивать тебя. По крайней мере, _пока_.

\- Ну, меня нельзя винить за осмотрительность, - тихо говорю я. – Вы едва ли обращались со мной хорошо все это время. Так почему же я должна доверять вам?

Мое лицо слегка обжигает, но я не обращаю на это внимания.

\- Не дерзи, - грубо обрывает Люциус. – Пей.

Я запускаю руку в карман мантии, нащупывая лезвие ножа, такое острое…

_Не сейчас. Подожди._

Я подношу к губам чашу и быстро опрокидываю в себя зелье. Оно настолько сладкое, что меня почти тошнит, но едва оно проникает в желудок, как я ощущаю, что моя голова вновь проясняется, боль уходит, а высокая температура спадает.

Он кивает, глядя, как я допиваю остатки зелья.

\- Отлично. Вставай.

Поставив кубок на пол, я встаю, уже не чувствуя прежнего головокружения.

Теперь я готова к чему угодно.

_Не сейчас. Продумай все наперед. Жди._

Отметив, что мне стало лучше, Люциус вновь кивает, но по его лицу ничего нельзя прочесть.

Что мне делать? Это может быть единственный раз, когда мы с ним одни. Я должна использовать эту возможность сейчас, а иначе, кто знает, когда мне представится следующая?

Но что же делать с Роном? Я не могу просто сбежать отсюда, даже не попытавшись помочь и ему тоже.

Но, если я дождусь его – если он вообще приедет! – то я должна буду встретиться еще и с Беллатрикс и с Долоховым. Нужен довольно хитроумный план, чтобы обмануть Люциуса, не говоря уже о еще двух Пожирателях Смерти.

_Оставь это, пусть все идет своим чередом. Постепенно, шаг за шагом._

\- Где Рон?

Его лицо искривляется в презрительной усмешке.

\- Слишком сильно привязана к мальчишке, да?

\- Где он? – бросаю я, устав от его насмешек над тем, что его никоим образом не касается.

Люциус приподнимает бровь, все еще ухмыляясь.

\- Интересно, а твой дружок знает, какие сильные чувства ты испытываешь к нему? И он отвечает взаимностью на твою… пламенную страсть?

Я краснею, но удерживаю себя от ответа. Он такого удовольствия не получит.

_Не слушай его. Это пустые слова, бессмысленные…_

\- О, - безжалостно продолжает он, - он, должно быть, просто держит тебя на коротком поводке. Что-то вроде запасного плана, на случай, если ничего лучше не подвернется.

\- Нет! – с горячностью отвечаю я.

\- Нет? – Он пристально смотрит мне в глаза. Кажется, будто он пытается заглянуть в душу. Чувствую, как он исследует мои мысли, и моргаю. Один раз. Два. Три. Я не могу позволить ему прочитать мои мысли, только не сейчас. Он может увидеть нож…

На его лице появляется кривая, почти извращенная улыбка, когда он вытаскивает кое-какие воспоминания.

Не думаю, что он видел нож. Пока еще нет.

\- Я кое-что вижу, - он нарочно растягивает слова. – Чье-то лицо. Эта девушка, наверное, твоя соперница. Как ее зовут?

Я храню молчание, но ему и не нужно, чтобы я говорила. Его слова всколыхнули во мне ревность и ярость, я чувствую, как воспоминания становятся ярче.

\- Лаванда? Ах, красивое имя для красивой девушки, - он перестает копаться в моих мыслях и подходит ближе. Он говорит так тихо, что я едва слышу его. – Это причиняет тебе боль, не так ли? То, что он выбрал ее, а не тебя. Ее, такую простушку, у которой нет и сотой доли твоего ума.

\- Неправда, - коротко бросаю я.

_Ложь, Гермиона._

\- А мне кажется, что все именно так. Думаю, ты поняла, что, выбирая между умной и красивой, он выбрал красивую. Симпатичной дурочке есть что предложить ему, в отличие от тебя.

Гул в ушах нарастает, и я сжимаю нож в кармане, пытаясь пропустить его слова мимо ушей. Я не хочу слышать то, что он говорит. И меня не волнуют отношения Рона и Лаванды! _Мне все равно_!

Люциус медленно отодвигает локон волос, упавший мне на лицо.

\- Это распространенная ошибка молодых людей, грязнокровка, - его голос слишком низкий, настолько, что если бы я точно не была уверена, то я бы подумала… а о чем бы я подумала? – Они не замечают ничего, кроме внешности. Им нравится то, что им навязывают другие. И они даже не подозревают, что сами способны формулировать свои желания.

Я стою, почти не дыша, и не могу двинуться с места. Я не знаю, о чем он говорит.

Я _не хочу_  знать, о чем он говорит.

\- А теперь ответь мне, - безжалостно продолжает Люциус, - какова была твоя реакция, когда ты узнала, что он предпочел тебе другую? Сделала вид, что все в порядке, или задумала отомстить? Говорят, что в аду нет страшнее фурии, чем отверженная женщина, и как я уже понял, у тебя есть характер. Я знаю, кого я предпочел бы.

Его пальцы медленно движутся по моей щеке, от виска к подбородку, в то время как он продолжает смотреть мне прямо в глаза. Я несколько раз моргаю, потому что не могу дать ему прочитать мои мысли, только не сейчас, не тогда, когда я задумала…

\- Ах, - он улыбается, поймав мои мысли, и мое сердце пропускает удар, но усмешка на его лице дает мне понять, что он не заглядывал _так_  глубоко. Не настолько, чтобы увидеть то, что я скрываю. – Ты выбрала месть, да? Полагаю, что отношения с ловцом из конкурирующей команды по квиддичу тоже немного слизеринский поступок, мисс Грэйнджер.

\- Да что вы можете знать? – я, наконец, обретаю дар речи, сбрасывая с себя его руку. – Вы ничего обо мне не знаете.

Люциус направляет палочку мне в лицо, и я вновь чувствую, как пощечина обжигает мою щеку.

\- Дорогая, - продолжает он, пряча палочку в мантии, - а я-то думал, что мы мило беседуем.

Делаю глубокий вздох, призывая все свои силы, чтобы игнорировать его.

_Шаг за шагом._

\- Зачем мы здесь?

Люциус резко вскидывает брови.

\- Господи, вот оно – чисто женское любопытство. - Он надменно вскидывает подбородок. – Мы были вынуждены покинуть нашу штаб-квартиру. Кэрроу выдал наше местоположение, и мы не успели добраться до него.

Холодный, липкий страх пробежал по спине. Они собираются наказать меня за это, я уверена. Осознание этого заставляет меня трепетать от страха, но я смирилась.

_Как ты смеешь мириться с этим?_

Люциус не перестает мрачно улыбаться.

\- Ты выглядишь напуганной, грязнокровка, - он издает смешок. – Не могу сказать, что виню тебя за это. Мне было приказано наказывать тебя за твои проступки, а, как тебе известно, я с удовольствием выполняю приказы.

\- Почему? – спрашиваю я, хотя весь воздух вышел из моих легких. – Я думала, что говорю вам правду! Гарри должен был быть там, перо подтвердило, что я не лгала.

\- Был он там или нет, – спокойно поясняет он. – Именно твоя информация привела нас туда, и неважно, что ты думала, что говоришь правду. – Он с неприязнью во взгляде смотрит на меня. – И теперь я застрял здесь, у черта на куличках, где-то под землей, в _твоей_  компании.

\- Разве больше никто не придет? – я слегка повышаю голос от досады.

Он ухмыляется, видя мое волнение. Он прекрасно знает, какую власть имеет надо мной, заставляя меня бояться его.

\- Конечно, придет. Бела и Антонин скоро будут здесь вместе с твоим маленьким другом. Мы не будем _наедине_  слишком долго. – Он самодовольно приподнимает брови. – Прости, что разочаровываю тебя.

Я глубоко вздыхаю, прежде чем задать вопрос:

\- Когда они прибудут?

На его лицо набегает тень, и он слегка хмурится, а потом тихо и осторожно отвечает:

\- Скоро. И хватит об этом. Твое любопытство тебя до добра не доведет, научись сдерживать его.

_Дыши, Гермиона. Он не знает, пока не знает._

Я сую руку в карман, чтобы вновь почувствовать холодную сталь лезвия. Я осторожно провожу по нему пальцами.

\- Не знаю, почему ты так хочешь, чтобы твой друг приехал, – на лице Люциуса мелькнула улыбка, будто его искренне что-то рассмешило. – Наверное, ты считаешь, что его почти беспросветная тупость поднимает тебя в глазах окружающих. Возможно, именно поэтому ты с ним и дружишь – чтобы выглядеть умной на его фоне…

\- Рон не глупый! – огрызаюсь я. – И я тоже.

\- Нет, он  _глупый_ , - жестко отвечает Люциус. – _Ты_ … ну, согласен, у тебя есть _задатки_  ума, но ничего сверх того, что не было бы характерно для обычных магглов.

Его слова спровоцировали меня на ответ.

\- Я уже говорила, что я лучшая на курсе…

\- О, и ты _так_  гордишься этим, да? Драко много рассказывал о том, как часто на уроках ты тянешь руку вверх. Тебе нравится выставлять напоказ свои знания, принижая таким образом своих сверстников?

\- Нет! - мое лицо заливает краска. - Я тяну руку, потому что знаю ответ на вопрос...

\- Ты можешь обманывать себя сколько хочешь, но только не меня, - грубо обрывает меня Люциус. - По крайней мере, я абсолютно честен насчет своего превосходства, ты же не можешь быть честна даже сама с собой.

Я молчу, продолжая медленно гладить пальцами лезвие ножа.

\- Такая умная, - тихо говорит он, глядя на меня сверху вниз. - И такая жестокая, судя по тому, что я слышал.

\- Что вы имеете в виду?

Он вновь улыбается мне, но на тот раз на его лице мелькает выражение, которого я прежде не видела. Если я не ошибаюсь, это похоже на уважение.

\- Я слышал о вас много историй, мисс Грэйнджер. Порой весьма неприятных.

Да о чем он говорит?

\- Например, - продолжает он, - я слышал о бедняжке Эджкомб, о том, как вы изуродовали ее только потому что она принесла кошку на урок Защиты от Темных Сил.

Судорожно вздыхаю.

\- Это было жестоко, - этот низкий голос звучит почти соблазнительно. - Способная и жестокая. Несомненно, достойно Слизерина. Вы когда-нибудь думали о том, что, возможно, сортировочная шляпа отправила вас не на тот факультет?

\- Нет! - выкрикиваю я.

Он ухмыляется.

\- Возможно, вы и правы. Огромный плюс Слизерина в том, что он не принимает грязнокровок. Очень жаль. Кто знает, кем бы вы могли стать, если бы вам повезло тогда…

\- А почему вы думаете, что мне <i>не</i> повезло? – моя очередь прерывать его. Меня уже тошнит от его поведения.

\- Я уже говорил, - он возводит глаза к потолку, - вы не имеете никакого права учиться магии. Я унаследовал способности от своих предков – одних из самых выдающихся волшебниц и волшебников в истории. Вы же… не более чем ошибка природы.

\- Вовсе нет.

\- Правда? – он подается вперед и касается рукой моей щеки, зарываясь пальцами в волосы. – Тогда, как же вас еще можно назвать?

В груди все переворачивается, но я не обращаю на это внимания.

\- Ведьмой?

Почему я произнесла это вопросительно? Получается, что я не совсем уверена в этом.

\- Ведьмой, - он запускает пальцы глубже. – Понятно. Мне просто интересно, сколько времени нужно, чтобы вы поняли очевидное.

В его глазах что-то мелькнуло, и это до ужаса напугало меня. Что это?

Он качает головой, прогоняя это выражение, и убирает руку от моих волос.

\- Как вы думаете, откуда вы получили свою силу? – тихо спрашивает он. – Кровь – вот основа всего. Именно она передает силу от одного волшебника другому, и именно поэтому ей придается такое значение в нашем мире. Я думал, что такая умная девушка, как вы, должны были знать об этом.

Кровь. Я вновь чувствую запах крови Рона. И я вижу ее. И вижу отрезанный большой палец, лежащий на полу. В желудке поднимается ураган, и у меня такое чувство, будто меня сейчас стошнит. Большой палец Рона. И я отрезала его.

Люциус с усмешкой смотрит на меня.

\- Вы помните, что вы сделали, не так ли? – его голос полон удовлетворения, и это разрывает меня на части. – Вы помните, как отрезали его большой палец.

Во мне все кричит и рвется наружу: вся моя ярость и боль, и желание заставить его страдать, истекать кровью и кричать. О, да, было бы здорово воткнуть в него нож прямо сейчас.

Но нет. Надо взять себя в руки. Хладнокровие – самый верный помощник в бою, а вот эмоции – служат плохую службу. Я не могу просто наброситься на него, в таком случае я быстро потеряю контроль над ситуацией.

\- Как вы могли заставить меня сделать это? – на этот раз мой голос столь же спокойный и ровный, как и его. Возможно, я смогу усыпить его бдительность, если буду держать свои эмоции под контролем. – Как вы можете так обращаться с людьми?

\- Могу, - он вновь закатывает глаза, но на этот раз устало, будто ему надоели моли попытки отыскать в нем хоть что-то человечное. – А сейчас, думаю, вам пора спать, моя девочка.

\- Мне семнадцать, - огрызаюсь я.

Он презрительно усмехается.

\- По вашему поведению этого не заметно.

Он хватает меня за руку.

_Сейчас, Гермиона._

Я молниеносно вытаскиваю нож из кармана и направляю его к его лицу.

Но реакция Люциуса не та, что я ожидала.

Я думала, нет, я _надеялась_ , что увижу на его лице неподдельный страх, но, несмотря на то, что на мгновение страх мелькнул в его глазах, с его губ так и не сошла усмешка.

\- Дорогая, какой глупой вы иногда можете быть, - его голос абсолютно ровный.

\- Разве вам не страшно? – мой же голос больше похож на шипение, я поигрываю ножом перед его лицом и глубоко вздыхаю, чтобы успокоиться.

\- Милая моя, а почему, ради всего святого, я должен бояться? – его улыбка становится шире.

\- Я могу убить вас.

\- И это должно напугать меня? – с вызовом спрашивает он. – Что ж, сделай это.

Я перестаю дышать.

Я могу сделать это?

Я _должна_. За то, что он сделал, я должна разорвать его на мелкие кусочки.

Но… я не могу. Иначе я буду, как он. А я не могу быть убийцей.

_Давай, Гермиона! Он заслуживает этого!_

Люциус просто смотрит на меня. Улыбка все еще не сходит с его лица, пока я веду переговоры со своей совестью.

Он знает, что я не могу сделать это. Он _знает_!

\- Ну, что же ты? – Откровенная провокация. – Ты ведь этого хочешь. После всего, что я сделал, причинил тебе столько страданий, ты _обязана_  хотеть этого. Но мне вот что интересно, после того, как ты меня убьешь, как ты переберешься через озеро без посторонней помощи?

\- _Замолчите!_  - моя рука дрожит, потому что весь мой «гениальный» план разваливается на глазах.

Люциус смеется; тихий и низкий смех. Я подношу лезвие к его щеке, оно сверкает серебром на бледной коже. Смех прекращается, и его взгляд опускается на лезвие, а потом вновь возвращается к моему лицу. Он улыбается, но становится заметно, что он боится. Теперь моя очередь, _ублюдок_!

\- Я заключу с вами сделку, Люциус, - власть в моих руках. Если я сдержу свои эмоции, то выберусь отсюда.

\- Переговоры? – Кажется, все это почти забавляет его. Почти. – Ну, я слушаю, грязнокровка. Что ты предлагаешь?

Он говорит спокойно и уверенно. Почему он не напуган?

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы отдали мне свою палочку, - твердо говорю я. Я не трясусь от страха и не боюсь.

Совсем. Нисколечки.

\- Зачем? Хочешь аппарировать? Но сама подумай, неужели я стал бы переправлять нас через озеро, если бы здесь можно было аппарировать.

Я глубоко вздыхаю. Об этом я действительно не подумала.

\- Хорошо. Тогда, я хочу, чтобы вы переправили меня на берег.

\- Или что?

\- Или я убью вас! – я сильнее сжимаю рукоять ножа, увеличивая нажим на лезвие. Но я не поранила его. Пока еще нет.

\- О, ясно, - он все еще спокоен и не понимает, что я сейчас здесь главная. _Я_! – Свобода в обмен на жизнь. Как оригинально. Но должен предупредить, что ваш побег не поднимет мне настроения. И кто знает, на ком я вымещу всю свою злость.

Черт! Он может использовать Рона, чтобы заставить меня повиноваться, и он знает, что я именно так и поступлю.

\- Я не собираюсь отпускать вас, как только мы выберемся отсюда, - мой голос дрожит. – Вы пойдете со мной в штаб-квартиру Ордена и вы скажете, где находится это место, чтобы они смогли вернуться сюда и спасти Рона.

\- Ты ожидаешь, что я сдамся, лишь бы остаться в живых? – Люциус смеется, и лезвие у его щеки сверкает. – С какой стати? Лучше умереть, чем всю жизнь провести за решеткой. Да, я предпочту умереть, но не позволю стражам Азкабана вновь притронуться ко мне. Так что вперед, убей меня! Чего ты ждешь? Давай!

Я вздрагиваю, отчаянно желая сделать это, причинить ему боль, вонзить в него нож, порезать, разорвать. Уничтожить его так же, как он уничтожил меня.

Но… я _не могу_. Я не убийца.

Он смеется, видя, как я борюсь сама с собой, лезвие колеблется у его щеки.

\- Не можешь, да? Не хватает смелости? Ты просто маленькая глупая девчонка, играющая во взрослые игры. Хотя, возможно, что в этом есть и моя вина, ведь это я научил тебя обращаться с ножом.

Перед глазами проносятся ужасные воспоминания о том, как я воткнула нож себе в ногу, как отрезала лучшему другу палец, и еще – моя горящая рука, сломанные пальцы, крики Рона и мои собственные, наша кровь и боль, боль, боль. Хочется кричать от раздирающей изнутри боли. Его лицо перед глазами, и я ненавижу, _ненавижу_  его! Я хочу, чтобы он сдох! И вряд ли кому-то до этого будет дело. Он заслужил!

Я замахиваюсь ножом, но Люциус перехватывает мое запястье прежде, чем лезвие касается его.

У меня нет времени на размышления.

Я со всей силы пинаю его по ноге. Он шипит и отпускает мое запястье. Выворачиваюсь из его рук, но он пытается схватить меня за руки, талию, волосы.

Я сопротивляюсь и отбиваюсь от него, прекрасно понимая, что это мой последний шанс. Пытаюсь отбежать от него подальше, но он хватает меня за талию, притягивая ближе к себе. Нет! Я не могу позволить ему лишить меня единственного шанса, я должна, должна…

Я вонзаю нож в его плечо.

Господи, боже мой!

Люциус вскрикивает, сгибаясь пополам от боли.

О… Боже.

Он зажимает рану рукой, но это не может остановить кровь.

Я отхожу подальше от него. Я в ужасе и шоке. _Вот дерьмо!_  Не могу поверить, что я… я… Господи!

Он сжимает зубы, тяжело дыша носом, и вытаскивает нож из плеча. Черты его лица искажаются в агонии.

А потом он смотрит на меня с нескрываемой, абсолютной ненавистью. И сейчас я напугана так, как никогда прежде, потому что теперь это зашло слишком далеко. Теперь это _личное_. Это больше не противостояние пленницы и похитителя, нет, отныне только он и я. Я и он. И больше ничего.

\- Ах, ты, грязнокровая СУКА!

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы бежать. Одному Богу известно куда, но я не могу позволить Люциусу добраться до меня прямо сейчас. Все изменилось, и я сама виновата в этом.

Я натыкаюсь на дверь, дергая за ручку и крича: «Выпустите меня отсюда!», но здесь никого нет. Никого, кроме него. Дверь не поддается, я в ловушке. Нет!

Его рука ложится на мое плечо, разворачивая меня, и я вижу перед собой его лицо: бледное и искаженное слепой яростью и ненавистью. Боковым зрением успеваю заметить его кулак, но не успеваю среагировать. Ай!

Я падаю на пол, перед глазами плывут разноцветные круги, и мое лицо разбито. Я едва выношу эту боль, боль, что никогда не кончится, но Люциус не собирается останавливаться на этом.

Он склоняется надо мной, хватая меня одной рукой за воротник мантии, а другой продолжая наносить удары. Один за другим, ломая кости, царапая кожу. И боль взрывается внутри меня, когда его ботинки со всей силы врезаются мне в живот и грудь. Он пинает снова и снова, сопровождая удары яростными комментариями:

\- Ты глупая, - удар, - омерзительная, - удар, - сучка! – Он бьет меня кулаком в лицо. Из носа течет кровь, и я захлебываюсь рыданиями, мое лицо превратилось в одно сплошное месиво. Я чувствую вкус крови и ее запах. – Когда я закончу с тобой, ты пожалеешь, что вообще родилась!

Я не чувствую ничего, кроме крови и боли.

Он приподнимается, дергая меня за волосы, чтобы я смотрела прямо на него. Голову жжет, и все тело болит.

\- Ты дорого заплатишь за это, и я буду наслаждаться твоей болью. – Он смотрит на меня, в то время как я пытаюсь обуздать страх, явственно читающийся на моем лице. Его же лицо искажено от ярости, столь сильной, что Люциус едва ли похож сейчас на человека. – Будь осторожней, - тихо произносит он, часто дыша, - или однажды ты зайдешь слишком далеко, и я убью тебя.

Я ни капли не сомневаюсь в его словах.

Он тащит меня за волосы из комнаты, вдоль коридора, пока, наконец, он не открывает одну из дверей и не толкает меня внутрь комнаты, запирая в полной темноте. Я слышу его удаляющиеся шаги.

  
_to be continued..._


	8. Вопросы и ответы

**Глава 8. Вопросы и ответы.**

_\- Это, верно, тот самый лес, - размышляла она, - где нет никаких имен и названий. Интересно, неужели я тоже потеряю "свое" имя? Мне бы этого не хотелось! Если я останусь без имени, мне тотчас дадут другое и, наверняка, какое-нибудь ужасное! А я примусь разыскивать того, кто подобрал мое старое имя. Вот будет смешно! Дам объявление в газету, будто я потеряла собаку: "Потеряно имя по кличке...", тут, конечно, будет_ _пропуск... "На шее медный ошейник". И всех, кого ни встречу, буду окликать: "Алиса!" - вдруг кто-нибудь отзовется. Только вряд ли... Разве что по глупости..._  ("Алиса в стране чудес", Пер. - Н.Демурова.)  
______________________________________

_Я хочу, чтобы вы воспользовались всеми удобствами, предоставленными вам, и привели себя в порядок прежде, чем предстать передо мной этим вечером. Также я хочу, чтобы вы одели платье, что я вам оставил, но сделайте это лишь тогда, когда будете готовы встретиться со мной. И знайте, что если откажетесь выполнять мои желания, Уизли не поздоровится. Жду вас. Малфой._

Я яростно пробегаю взглядом по каллиграфически выведенным буквам, а потом рву записку в клочья, усеивая пол мелкими бумажными хлопьями.

Встретиться с ним? Где? Куда он на этот раз хочет меня затащить?

Даже если бы я знала, куда идти, то как, черт побери, мне туда добираться? Проклятая дверь закрыта… или он ожидает, что я выломаю ее к чертовой матери? Да здесь даже окна нет, чтобы я могла выбраться.

И зачем он хочет со мной встретиться? Я даже видеть его не хочу, после того, что произошло между нами в нашу последнюю встречу.

Я вздыхаю, садясь на свою новую кровать и оглядывая свою новую комнату.

Ну, по крайней мере, я _думаю_ , что это и есть моя новая комната, ведь я очнулась здесь после того, как заснула в полном изнеможении в том чулане, в котором он меня запер.

Должно быть, кто-то принес меня сюда, пока я спала. Только Богу известно, как я не проснулась, когда меня несли в эту комнату!

Что ж, могло быть и хуже. Да, темные, тусклые и старые каменные стены совсем не добавляют уюта, но, по сравнению с моей камерой в штаб-квартире Пожирателей, это просто дворец. У меня хотя бы есть кровать, чтобы громко рыдать в подушку! Но не только, еще у меня есть смежная ванная комната.

_Ванная комната!_

Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так грустно.

Я понятия не имею, почему мне выделили собственную комнату, да меня это и не шибко волнует сейчас. Возможно, однажды я спрошу его об этом.

Так, значит, он хочет, чтобы я «привела себя в порядок» и одела платье, которое он оставил… Полагаю, он имеет в виду вот эту зеленую, шелковую штуку, аккуратно лежащую на стуле возле туалетного столика.

Но куда он хочет, чтобы я пришла после того, как оденусь?

_Так, давай по порядку: вымойся и оденься, а потом уже будешь ломать голову над тем, что он имел в виду._

Я ступаю по черному кафелю ванной комнаты и поворачиваю кран, наполняя ванну водой, а потом скидываю с себя эту жутко тяжелую красную мантию.

Погружаюсь в горячую воду по пояс, и от этого каждый синяк и порез на моем теле взрывается жгучей болью, но я упорно продолжаю погружаться еще глубже, до тех пор, пока на поверхности не остается только голова. Может быть, если я буду сидеть здесь достаточно долго, горячая вода смоет всю вину и боль?

_Я хочу увидеть, как они будут молить о смерти, лишь бы больше не испытывать мучений, которым их будут подвергать._

Я беру жесткую щетку и кусок мыла, чтобы смыть с себя засохшую кровь, пот и грязь.

_Я хочу увидеть, как Беллатрикс будет кричать и извиваться под действием Круцио. Молить о снисхождении снова и снова…_

Моя кожа уже покраснела от горячей воды и жесткой щетки, но я не останавливаюсь, продолжая с остервенением тереть себя губкой, хотя ее щетинки больно задевают мои порезы и царапины.

 _Я хочу увидеть, как Долохова сначала унизят, протащив голым по улицам, а потом заставят смотреть, как его собственные гениталии горят в огне._  

Яростно намыливаю голову, едва не раздирая кожу ногтями, а потом ныряю под воду, отгораживаясь от окружающего мира.

_Я хочу увидеть, как Люциус страдает. Хочу увидеть, как он теряет все, утопая в отчаянии, кричит и вопит прежде, чем умрет в полном изнеможении. Жаль, что я не воткнула нож ему в сердце. И хрен бы кто осудил меня за это, потому что он действительно заслуживает смерти._

Я выныриваю из воды, делая глубокий вдох и вытирая капли с лица.

 _Господи, прежде чем я умру, позволь мне увидеть, как Люциус Малфой страдает. Позволь мне рассмеяться ему в лицо, пока он будет корчиться у моих ног. И я буду благодарна за это вечно._  

Выбираюсь из ванной, разбрызгивая вокруг мыльную воду, она стекает на пол, а от моей кожи поднимается пар.

 _Аминь._  

Я снимаю с вешалки полотенце и оборачиваю его вокруг себя, а потом прохожу в спальню и сажусь за туалетный столик.

Из зеркала на меня смотрит девушка, в которой я с трудом узнаю себя – спасибо глубокому порезу на щеке! И еще один вот тут, на переносице, а также синяк на скуле, ой, и на подбородке, на лбу и виске…

Я вздыхаю и в последний раз выжимаю волосы полотенцем, а потом беру в руку гребень, что лежал на столике. Ау, черт, это больно! Волосы так спутались, что понадобится, по меньшей мере, час, чтобы распутать каждый колтун. Наконец, я распутываю последний и снова просушиваю волосы полотенцем, пока локоны не начинают виться – верный признак того, что они почти высохли.

Возвращаюсь в ванную, чтобы почистить зубы. Как хорошо - смыть вкус последних нескольких дней! С остервенением орудую щеткой, избавляясь от вкуса слез, крови и рвоты.

Вхожу в свою спальню ( _Это не твоя спальня!_ ) и вновь сажусь за туалетный столик.

Ублюдок. Как я могу «привести себя в порядок», если выгляжу так, словно отыграла пару раундов в боксе?

И как ответ на мой вопрос, на мои глаза попадается прозрачный флакон, стоящий на столике. Беру его и читаю этикетку.

_«Зелье для моментального заживления ран. Подходит для ежедневного употребления. Избавляет от синяков и порезов»._

Истерически смеюсь, а потом все же откупориваю флакон с мазью и наношу ее на раны. Немного жжет, но порезы и синяки исчезают на глазах, будто их и вовсе не было.

Смотрю на свое отражение: может, конечно, теперь я и чистая, но вот в зеркале уже не та девочка, которой я когда-то была. И сейчас я это четко вижу – взгляд затравленного животного, привыкшего жить в постоянном страхе.

Я встаю и, взяв в руки платье, придирчиво осматриваю его.

Оно действительно… очень красивое. Я никогда особо не была помешана на шмотках, но это… и вправду мило. И, кажется, мой размер. Будет сидеть идеально.

Я не хочу одевать его. Неужели, здесь больше нет ничего, что я могла бы надеть?

Бросаю платье на пол и подхожу к огромному шкафу, с трудом открывая тяжелую дверцу.

Подавляю истерический смешок, перебирая одежду, висящую в шкафу. Простые выцветшие шерстяные платья коричневого, серого или зеленого цветов.

Оттенки грязи.

Яростно захлопываю дверцу и поднимаю зеленый шелк, одевая его через голову и проклиная все на свете. Он мягкими складками ложится на пол, полностью прикрывая ступни. Кое-как справляюсь с тесемками на спине, тихо ненавидя Люциуса всеми фибрами своей души за то, что он не оставил мне нижнего белья или обуви. Чертов, чертов ублюдок, ненавижу, ненавижу…

Уже заканчивая шнуровку, ловлю свое отражение в зеркале.

Да, сидит, как влитое: свободными складками ниспадает от линии бедер, но плотно обтягивает талию и грудь. Я бы даже сказала, СЛИШКОМ хорошо…

Подавляю эту мысль на корню. Я не могу волноваться сейчас об этом, потому что есть вещи поважнее. Последний узел…

… и я сжимаюсь в крошечную точку, растворяясь и просачиваясь сквозь пространство.

Темно. Ни света, ни звуков.

Что-то вроде абсолютной пустоты.

Хотя, нет. Ведь я чувствую холодный каменный пол под ногами.

Кроме того, существование абсолютной пустоты невозможно с точки зрения науки… так?

Но здесь же ничего нет! Только темнота. И зловещая тишина.

_Спокойно. Это просто игра воображения, один из его трюков, и ничего боле._

Глубоко дышу. Вдох – выдох.

Делаю шаг, вытягивая перед собой руку, и задерживаю дыхание, двигаясь медленно и осторожно. Кто знает, что может быть здесь… _где же я?_

Ступая очень осторожно, я продолжаю идти вперед, ощупывая ногами пространство перед собой, пока пальцы ног не натыкаются на…

Камень. Холодный камень. Я облегченно выдыхаю, продвигаясь наощупь вдоль стены.

Это всего лишь пустая комната. Здесь темно и тихо, но это просто комната.

Разворачиваюсь и прижимаюсь спиной к стене, оседая на пол и подтягивая колени к груди.

_Черт!_

Какое-то движение. Я слышу, как что-то _движется_  в углу!

Резко встаю.

\- Кто там? – мой голос дрожит.

Нет ответа.

Воздуха не хватает. Я не могу вздохнуть. И не могу ясно мыслить.

\- Прекратите играть со мной! – теперь мой голос больше похож на шипение и уже не дрожит, как минуту назад.

Тишина. Ничего, кроме тишины, темноты и страха. Они давят и душат меня.

И все это в одночасье разрушает холодный голос – голос, который я ненавижу больше всего на свете.

\- Не дергайся, грязнокровка.

Словно из ниоткуда появляется приглушенный красный свет, - но оказывается, что он исходит от фонаря в центре потолка, - он заполняет комнату тусклым красным свечением.

И _он_  здесь. Стоит у противоположной стены с поднятой палочкой в руках и с улыбкой, не сулящей ничего хорошего.

Я перестаю дышать. На какой-то миг его бледное лицо и жестокая улыбка, освещенные красным светом, напоминают мне Волдеморта. Сейчас они _так_  похожи.

Несмотря на то, что Люциус улыбается, его взгляд по-прежнему холодный и напряженный. Я сама все испортила, продвинув наши отношения на новый уровень, и теперь он хочет отомстить. О, Боже…

_Дыши. Побереги нервы. Разговори его, это молчание ни к чему не приведет._

\- Зачем мы здесь?

Его улыбка становится шире. И в красном свете кажется, будто его лицо вырезано из камня. Это приводит в ужас.

\- Ты узнаешь позже. Всему свое время, - он проводит указательным пальцем вдоль волшебной палочки. – Почему ты никак не хочешь научиться терпению? Это ведь такая отличная черта, тебе так не кажется?

Пытаюсь дышать глубоко.

\- Где мы? – рискую задать вопрос.

Он с усмешкой смотрит на меня.

\- Мы в подвале дома, - отвечает он, растягивая слова. Ненавижу эту его манеру!

\- Какого дома? – машинально спрашиваю я. – Того, куда мы прибыли в… на днях?

\- Да, - Люциус кивает. – Куда мы прибыли _вчера_. Он принадлежал родителям моей жены. Беллатрикс получила его в наследство после их смерти как старшая дочь, и она любезно предоставила его в наше распоряжение на какое-то время.

\- Почему мы здесь? – от накатившей паники разболелась голова.

На его лице все еще блуждает садистская ухмылка.

\- Я подумал, что нам было бы полезно проводить вместе чуть больше времени. Как только мы закончим, вы сможете вернуться в свою комнату.

\- А… Рон тоже здесь? Я имею в виду, в доме, - поспешно добавляю я, потому что не хочу вызывать подозрений.

\- Да, он здесь, - произносит Люциус. – Он приехал с Беллой и Антонином примерно через час после нас. У него отдельная комната, как и у тебя, и я думаю, что ему намного комфортнее, потому что он, в отличие от тебя, не сопротивлялся. Так что не беспокойся о нем.

Я вздыхаю с облегчением.

\- Но не думай, что тебе удастся перевести разговор в другое русло.

_Черт!_

Он указывает палочкой на пол перед собой, и появляются стол и два стула. А на столе так много еды, что у меня едва ли не помутился рассудок от голода. Огромные блюда с различными деликатесами.

Он усмехается, глядя на мое лицо, и садится на один из стульев.

\- Не желаете ли отужинать со мной, мисс Грэйнджер?

Я… _что_?

Какого черта он делает? Что за дурацкая игра?

Его глаза сужаются.

\- Сядь.

Его тихий голос предупреждает, что мне лучше делать так, как он говорит. Но я не хочу садиться и, тем более, есть с ним за одним столом. Кто знает, к чему это может привести?

Гримаса злости искажает черты его лица, и он, в несколько шагов преодолев расстояние между нами, хватает меня за руку, выворачивая ее, а потом тащит меня к стулу и силой усаживает за стол.

\- Так лучше, - удовлетворенно констатирует он, садясь на свое место, и наполняет вином два серебряных кубка, один из которых протягивает мне.

\- За Темного Лорда, - он поднимает свой кубок, салютуя мне, а потом подносит его к губам, не отрывая прищуренного взгляда от меня.

Я швыряю свой кубок через всю комнату. Он с грохотом ударяется о стену, и кроваво-красная жидкость стекает по камням.

Люциус даже не вздрагивает. Все с той же отвратительной улыбкой он призывает кубок к себе и вновь наполняет его.

А потом он направляет на меня волшебную палочку.

\- Империо!

_Ах, многим лучше. Ничего. Я словно плыву в небытие, и здесь так тепло и уютно._

_\- Возьми кубок._

_Я сделаю все, что он скажет. Почему я должна сомневаться? Да, я готова выполнить все, что прикажет этот голос, что угодно. Абсолютно всё!_

_\- Повтори…_

Зачем?

_\- Повтори!_

Но…

_\- Говори!_

_Все, что угодно, для вас. Только не отнимайте это тепло, и я сделаю все, что прикажете._

\- За Темного Лорда.

_\- Хорошо. А теперь отпей вина._

_Конечно-конечно. Все, что хотите. Я делаю это только для вас…_

_Только… продолжайте держать меня здесь… с вами… не оставляйте меня…_

Заклятие постепенно ослабевает. Я чувствую во рту вкус вина.

Теперь Люциус доволен и с улыбкой смотрит на меня. Я только что сделала, как он сказал, и ему доставляет удовольствие видеть, как я поежилась от мысли о том, что я только что пила в честь Волдеморта.

\- Пожалуйста, - он жестом показывает на стол, - ешь.

И, несмотря на то, что все внутри меня кричит о том, чтобы я съела, как можно больше, я борюсь с этим. Я не собираюсь участвовать в его маленьких извращенных представлениях.

Поджав губы, опускаю глаза на свои руки.

\- Дорогуша, - Люциус подчеркнуто тяжело вздыхает, - одна из вещей, которые я не терплю в грязнокровках, это их плохие манеры. Наверное, тебя нужно… _убедить_.

\- Нет, - поспешно отвечаю я. – Н-нет, я сама… я буду есть.

Я подношу кубок к губам и одним глотком опрокидываю в себя вино, несколько капель стекают по подбородку. Вытираю их рукой и со стуком ставлю кубок на стол.

Наполняю тарелку едой и начинаю есть. Быстро. И пока я ем, в помещении стоит гробовая тишина. Не буду лукавить, я ем не только чтобы уберечь себя от _убеждений_  Люциуса, а еще и потому, что сейчас мне кажется, что я могла бы есть вечно, чтобы наверстать упущенное за все полуголодные дни, проведенные в плену.

Он ничего не ест. Просто наблюдает за мной в тишине.

Кусок застревает у меня в горле, но я его проглатываю, и опускаю вилку на тарелку.

Он улыбается своей фирменной улыбкой маньяка-садиста.

\- Закончила?

Молча, киваю.

Он встает, взмахивая волшебной палочкой, и стол вместе со всей провизией исчезает. Остается лишь стул, на котором я сижу.

_Без паники. Ты не должна паниковать._

Он подходит ко мне и кладет руки на подлокотники моего стула, наклоняясь ближе ко мне. Я непроизвольно вжимаюсь в кресло.

\- Тебе понравилась еда, грязнокровка? – с улыбкой спрашивает Люциус.

Я смотрю на него, упрямо сжимая губы и пытаясь успокоить нервы.

 _Я не боюсь тебя!_  

Лгунья.

\- Что вы делаете? – я не знаю, что еще сказать.

Он усмехается и отстраняется, обходя стул и становясь позади меня. Я будто приросла к стулу и едва сдерживаю себя, чтобы не повернуть голову. Чувствую, как мороз пробежал по коже.

\- Это не был ответ на поставленный вопрос.

Его рука проникает мне под волосы и слегка касается моей шеи.

Она… теплая.

Я перестаю дышать.

Что… что он?

Его пальцы обхватывают меня за шею сбоку, и я невольно отворачиваюсь от них и встречаюсь лицом к лицу с Люциусом, который склонился так, что наши глаза оказываются на одном уровне. И он все еще улыбается.

\- Я все равно хочу, чтобы ты мне ответила, понравилась ли тебе еда?

Ладно. Хорошо. Ничего страшного не случится, если я отвечу, так?

\- Да.

И кажется, что этого короткого ответа для него достаточно. Он самодовольно улыбается прежде, чем заговорить.

\- Замечательно. Я лично прослежу за тем, чтобы домовым эльфам сообщили, что их стряпня тебе очень понравилась.

Я подавляю яростный вскрик, но поздно, Люциус уже хорошо научился читать все эмоции на моем лице.

\- Ах, это ведь расстраивает тебя, да? Но ты должна радоваться. Домовые эльфы были счастливы приготовить нам ужин. Понимаешь, они знают свое место. – Жесткий, ледяной взгляд его глаз заставляет меня задержать дыхание. Он убирает руку с моей шеи. – Почему же вы не знаете свое, мисс Грэйнджер? Бесспорно, у вас больше ума, чем у какого-нибудь эльфа.

О, так вот для чего он притащил меня сюда.

\- Думаю, пришло время вам узнать чуточку больше о своем положении, - почти шепотом произносит он, - так как, сдается мне, вы все еще отказываетесь признавать его.

Итак, это и есть его месть. Кажется, ему нужно вытягивать из меня какую-то информацию, а между делом он может позволить себе еще и поразвлечься.

\- Встаньте.

Я делаю, как он приказывает, и стул, на котором я сидела, исчезает.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы ответили на несколько вопросов, - он улыбается, глядя на мое выражение лица. – О, не переживайте, так. Они сильно отличаются от тех, что я задавал раньше. Эти вопросы более деликатны, но не менее важны, я думаю.

Глубоко вздыхаю, чувствуя, как все внутри скручивается и сжимается в тугой узел.

\- Кто ваши родители, мисс Грэйнджер?

Что?

Я непонимающе смотрю на него.

\- Вы действительно думаете, что я приведу вас прямо к ним?

Он возводит глаза к потолку.

\- Пошевелите мозгами, хоть раз. Если бы нам нужны были ваши родители, думаете, мы бы уже их не схватили? Их имена и адрес всплыл, когда мы разыскивали вас.

_Дыши, Гермиона._

То, что он говорит, не лишено смысла, но я не могу понять, почему он спрашивает меня об этом?!

\- Если вы уже знаете все, что вам нужно знать о них, тогда зачем вам нужно, чтобы я назвала их имена?

Люциус лениво поигрывает палочкой в руках, не отводя взгляда от моего лица.

\- Что-то не верится, что это был ответ на мой вопрос. Повторяю, кто ваши родители?

\- Дэвид и Джейн Грэйнджеры.

Пощечина. Но нет, он не касается меня. Ему когда-нибудь это надоест?

\- Неверный ответ, - и он действительно улыбается и наслаждается происходящим. – Еще раз, кто ваши родители?

Чего он добивается? Чего он _хочет_  от меня?

\- Я же сказала, Дэвид и Дж…

И прежде чем я успеваю договорить, щеку обжигает вторая пощечина.

\- О, милая, и где же я был, когда утверждал, что вы умны? Я облегчу вам понимание сути моих вопросов. Кто _вы_?

_Отвечай спокойно. Невозмутимо. Не дай ему запутать тебя._

\- Гермиона Грэйнджер.

Он гневно вздыхает.

\- У магглов начисто отсутствует понятие деликатности. Вы не оставляете мне выбора, и я выскажусь прямо. _Что_  вы?

Кажется, я начинаю понимать, на что он намекает.

Я выпрямляюсь и поднимаю голову выше.

\- Ведьма.

_Неверный ответ._

Улыбаясь, Люциус направляет на меня волшебную палочку, и по спине пробегают языки пламени. Палящие и обжигающие, словно солнце Меркурия.

\- Вы прекрасно знаете, что это неправильный ответ. Вы видите перед собой волшебника, того, у кого магия в крови. Вы же… вы – маггла, которой дали в руки палочку. Между нами огромная разница, грязнокровка, и поэтому я бы попросил вас не сравнивать себя со мной. Повторяю, что вы?

Боже, как это тяжело. Теперь это действительно личное: он даже тратит свое свободное время на то, чтобы преподать мне лишний урок.

Я должна быть сильной.

\- Ведьма.

Вопреки моим ожиданиям, он не проклинает меня, а просто внимательно смотрит, а потом оценивающе пробегает по мне взглядом. Сверху вниз.

\- Вы не задавались вопросом, почему я приказал вам надеть это платье?

Он делает взмах палочкой, и передо мной появляется зеркало в полный рост в богато украшенной резной раме.

\- Посмотрите на себя.

В памяти всплывает эпизод одного из прошлых дней.

_Посмотри на себя… едва ли тебя можно назвать красивой._

Эти слова выжжены в моем мозгу на всю оставшуюся жизнь. Что он собирается делать со мной в этот раз?

Я вижу наши отражения в зеркале: его – улыбающееся и холодное, и мое – бледное и испуганное.

Люциус отводит глаза от зеркала и берет меня за руку. От этого жеста я слегка вздрагиваю, но он лишь усмехается, поднимая мою руку и изучая синяки и ожоги на ней.

\- Вы всегда были непослушной девочкой. Сказать по правде, меня еще никто и никогда не приводил в такое бешенство. Я надеялся покончить с вами, как можно быстрее, но судьба, как оказалось… любит преподносить сюрпризы, не так ли?

Я не отвечаю. Слишком сосредоточена на его пальцах, скользящих по моей руке. Он поглаживает розоватый ожог в центре моей ладони, а потом проводит пальцами вверх по запястью и рукаву, - и вот он уже легкими движениями едва касается моего обнаженного плеча.

\- Что ж, я не ошибся, выбрав для вас это платье, - тихо говорит Люциус. Очень тихо. Он стоит позади меня, пристально глядя в наше отражение, его пальцы все еще лежат на моем плече. – Вам очень идет этот цвет. И сидит…

Он замолкает, слова просто повисают в воздухе. И… его рука движется от моего плеча. Даже через ткань я чувствую, как она спускается ниже по спине, а потом его рука задерживается на моей талии, буквально на секунду. Всего одна секунда, но кажется, будто прошла целая жизнь.

\- Но вам вероятно интересно, почему я выбрал его для вас, - я внутренне содрогаюсь, потому что его голос внезапно вновь становится холодным и резким, и он убирает руку с моей талии. – Все просто: я хотел, чтобы вы увидели, насколько такая одежда не соответствует вашему положению. Вы – маггла, нет, даже хуже, чем просто маггла, вы – грязнокровка. И вы не должны одеваться, как ведьма.

Он делает взмах волшебной палочкой, будто разрывает что-то надвое аккурат посередине, направив ее на меня.

Опускаю взгляд вниз.

Мое платье разорвано пополам.

\- Что вы делаете?

Пытаюсь запахнуть клочки материи, но Люциус хватает меня за волосы, а потом разворачивает и хватает за руки, сильно прижимая их к стене у меня за спиной.

Нет нет нет нет НЕТ!

\- Прекратите, пожалуйста, остановитесь…

\- Будь любезна, заткнись, грязнокровка. Твой скулеж начинает действовать мне на нервы.

Боже, _черт_ , что он собирается делать? Я никогда не думала, что он… Никогда не думала, что он мог бы  _хотеть_ …

Он срывает с меня платье, а другой рукой еще крепче прижимает запястья к стене, поэтому я не могу прикрыться. Он держит в руке красивую ткань.

\- Это было сшито для ведьмы, - от звука его голоса у меня в глазах защипало. – Ты – маггла. И ты ниже домового эльфа. Ты не заслуживаешь носить такую одежду.

Он отшвыривает ткань в сторону, а потом толкает меня на пол, где я уже могу хоть немного прикрыться, свернувшись калачиком. Я хочу домой. Хочу к маме и к папе. Хочу, чтобы меня оставили одну.

Люциус наклоняется ко мне и переворачивает меня на спину, вновь хватая меня за запястья и прижимая их к полу. Я пинаю его, но он коленом удерживает мои бедра. И тогда я начинаю плакать, действительно плакать от ужаса.

\- Господи Иисусе, меня тошнит от этого, - тихо говорит он, оглядывая меня с ног до головы.

 _Заткнись!_  Я так сильно ненавижу его, и надеюсь, что он умрет прямо здесь и сейчас.

\- Что вы делаете? – слезы текут из глаз и теряются в моих волосах.

Люциус дает мне пощечину.

\- Не припоминаю, чтобы я разрешал тебе говорить, - шипит он. – Но так как ты уже спросила, то я должен напомнить тебе о том, что однажды уже говорил. Я не остановлюсь ни перед чем во имя достижения своих целей. Я сделаю все возможное и невозможное.

\- Пожалуйста, не…

Он вновь ударяет меня по щеке, на этот раз по другой.

\- Черт побери, ты будешь говорить, когда я разрешу! – Он направляет палочку мне в лицо. – Итак, _что_  ты?

Я молчу. Я так напугана, что не могу произнести ни слова.

Он рычит от злости, видя, что я не хочу говорить, и вновь бьет меня, а потом – слава Богу! – он поднимается и указывает палочкой на пол, где в ту же секунду появляется какая-то коричневая тряпка.

\- Встань и оденься, - выплевывает он.

Я рывком хватаю выцветшее коричневое платье. Я так благодарна, что теперь могу укрыться от его взгляда, и быстро одеваю платье, а потом подтягиваю колени к груди. И я все еще напугана, потому что я действительно думала, что он может…

\- Встань!

По его команде я поспешно поднимаюсь, не отрывая взгляда от своих ног.

_Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу!_

\- Ты найдешь точно такую же одежду в своем гардеробе. – Люциус берет меня за подбородок, заставляя поднять взгляд на его бледное и жестокое лицо. – Ты будешь одеваться в соответствии со своим положением, ты поняла?

Я не отвечаю, потому что иначе мой голос дрогнет, а я не могу доставить ему такого удовольствия.

_Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу!_

Он притягивает меня ближе.

\- Я спрашиваю, ты поняла?

\- Да, - по щекам бегут слезы. _Ненавижу. Ненавижу. Ненавижу!_

Он улыбается и отпускает меня.

\- Хорошо.

Он плавно взмахивает палочкой, и зеркало исчезает.

Отчаянно сжимаю губы, стараясь не произнести ни звука.

\- Итак, я снова спрашиваю, кто ты?

_Ненавижу._

_Ненавижу._

_НЕНАВИЖУ НЕНАВИЖУ НЕНАВИЖУ!_

\- Я скажу вам, кто _вы_! Порочный, отвратительный, больной  _ублюдок_! – Выкрикиваю я, и едва успеваю закончить, как он заклинанием отбрасывает меня назад, и я больно ударяюсь спиной о стену. Волна боли захлестывает меня. Я задыхаюсь от боли, падая на пол.

\- Не могу понять, как кто-то может быть столь упрямым, - он подходит ко мне. Ближе. Черт, он слишком близко. – А еще тебе не достает учтивости и благодарности.

Я не могу поверить в то, что он только что сказал.

\- Разве я не был достаточно доброжелательным, накормив тебя? – продолжает он, не замечая отвращения на моем лице. – Мы ужинали вместе, как цивилизованные люди, разве нет? Я почти уже было подумал, что ты могла бы быть более сговорчивой, ну или на худой конец проявить хоть какие-то хорошие манеры.

Он направляет на меня палочку.

\- Ты не заслужила этого ужина. Он был слишком хорош для такой как _ты_. Никакой благодарности в ответ. Тогда, почему ты съела его?

Люциус отступает от меня, и оранжевый луч срывается с кончика его палочки и бьет меня в живот…

Внутри все скручивается и вертится, как в центрифуге и… Боже, только не это! Меня выворачивает наизнанку, и все, что я недавно ела, оказывается на полу.

Едва все заканчивается, как я приседаю на корточки и делаю несколько глубоких вдохов. Люциус заклинанием очищает пол.

В его руке появляется стакан с водой, который он протягивает мне.

\- В отличие от тебя, грязнокровка, я могу быть иногда любезным. Выпей.

Мне так хочется плеснуть водой в это самодовольное лицо, но я не решаюсь. Вместо этого я выпиваю воду, чувствуя освежающую прохладу, и стакан исчезает у меня в руке, как будто его там и не было.

\- Встань.

На дрожащих ногах я поднимаюсь и смотрю ему прямо в глаза с достоинством. По крайней мере, с тем, что от него осталось.

\- Кто ты?

Бога ради, неужели оно того стоит? Какой в этом смысл? Если я не отвечу, этот кошмар будет продолжаться вечность.

 _Ну, так и позволь ему длиться вечность. Ты дала обещание, ты поклялась самой себе, что не дашь ему победить._  

Подбираю остатки гордости и отвечаю.

\- Кажется, до вас плохо доходит то, что я говорю, - короткий смешок. – И вы еще называете _меня_  глупой?

У него на лице заиграли желваки, но меня это не останавливает.

\- _Я_ – ведьма! И вы ничего не можете сделать, чтобы изменить это. Жаль, что вам внушали обратное всю вашу жизнь, но это факт. То, что я магглорожденная, не делает меня менее волшебницей, чем вы.

Повисла долгая пауза, во время которой он просто смотрит на меня. А затем в воздухе появляется нож, и Люциус бережно берет его за рукоятку.

Я с трудом сглатываю, когда он нарочито лениво поворачивает лезвие.

\- Какой опасный инструмент, когда попадает не в те руки, - он поднимает на меня взгляд и улыбается, как акула. – Но вам ведь должно быть лучше меня известно об этом, не так ли?

Господи, он никогда не забудет об этом. Он собирается использовать этот факт как оправдание для себя за то, что причиняет мне боль. Снова и снова.

Как бы мне хотелось, чтобы я никогда не делала этого, либо воткнула нож ему не в руку, а в шею.

Его  _руку_  . О чем я думала?

Он подходит ко мне.

\- Ведьма, говоришь? Скажи, а ты бы могла отдать жизнь за эти убеждения?

\- Конечно, - мне трудно дышать.

\- Конечно, - повторяет он, и его голос слишком тихий. Я узнаю этот тон. Люциус поднимает нож и прижимает лезвие к моей щеке. – Любая ведьма сделала бы то же самое – не ты первая, не ты последняя. Но как магглорожденная ты знаешь это лучше всего, я прав?

Я хмурюсь.

\- О чем вы?  
  
Его лицо озаряется улыбкой.

\- Я говорю о гонениях, которым подвергались мои предки, со стороны таких, как вы. О магглах я скажу только одно – они, может быть, и глупцы, но в искусстве пыток и убийства они были весьма изобретательны. У них имелся широкий выбор пыточных средств и приемов, которыми они могли воспользоваться, чтобы избавиться от волшебников и ведьм. Думаю, для них это было, как игра – каждый раз решать, к каким пыткам они прибегнут на этот раз. Утопить или задушить? Повесить или сжечь?

Я с трудом сглатываю.

\- Тогда были другие времена. Меня нельзя винить в том, что творили мои предки по вине своего невежества…

\- Дело не в том, было это давно или же происходит сейчас, - он обрывает меня, и теперь от его улыбки не осталось и следа. – Факт остается фактом: такие же магглы, как и ваши мерзкие родители, из-за своей тупости, невежества и гордыни обрекли тысячи ведьм и волшебников на мучительную смерть. И у вас еще хватает наглости загрязнять наше общество своими отпрысками! Скажи мне, ты знаешь, сколько времени проходит, пока человек не сгорает заживо? Ты когда-нибудь чувствовала запах горелой плоти?

Я цепенею, не в силах говорить. Во рту пересохло. Я задыхаюсь в немом ужасе. Нож вот-вот порежет мою кожу, клянусь Богом…

\- Они думали, что спасают их, - это все, что я могу сказать. – Они не знали об иной стороне магии. Их религия учила их, что единственный способ спасти душу ведьмы – это сжечь ее на костре заживо, и да, они фатально заблуждались, но они искренне верили в это…

\- О, и я уверен их жертвы были им так признательны за то, что у них, в прямом смысле слова, земля горела под ногами, - с издевкой произносит он, растягивая слова. – Уверен, они думали только о благих намерениях своих убийц, когда умоляли своих родных положить побольше сухого дерева в костер, чтобы они могли умереть побыстрее.

Я оцепенело смотрю на него. Ненавижу!

  
\- Не смейте использовать упоминания о реальных людских страданиях как дешевый аргумент для убеждения…

\- Я буду делать все, что мне нравится. Они бы не стали осуждать меня, я уверен в этом. Это ведь не мои предки убили их, - ответный огонь с его стороны.

Секунда, чтобы восстановить дыхание. Стук сердца отдается в ушах.

\- Что вам нужно от меня? Хотите, чтобы я тоже сгорела заживо, чтобы отстоять свои убеждения?

Люциус удивленно приподнимает бровь.

\- А ты бы этого хотела?

Он улыбается.

\- Ну, возможно, пример с сожжением это уже слегка чересчур.

Он медленно проводит лезвием по моей щеке; давление на рукоятку не настолько сильное, чтобы поранить меня, но достаточное, чтобы чувствовать легкое покалывание от движения лезвия по моей коже. Оно почти не касается меня. Почти.

\- Ты бы желала умереть во имя нелепого убеждения, что ты - ведьма? Если бы это была безболезненная смерть, ты бы решилась на это? Умереть за свою веру и убеждения, не это ли вершина благородства? Полагаю, что все гриффиндорцы мечтают об этом.

Я не отвечаю. Да он и не ждет от меня ответа. К тому же я не могу вздохнуть, воздух будто застрял в легких, и я не уверена, что смогла бы сделать это, даже если бы попыталась.

Лезвие ножа скользит вниз по моей ключице.

\- Разве ты не боишься смерти, грязнокровка?

Обретаю способность дышать и делаю резкий глубокий вдох. Нож колеблется на уровне моего бешено стучащего сердца.

\- Все умирают, - мой голос неуверенно дрогнул.

\- Конечно, - он усмехается. - Кто может знать об этом лучше меня? Я готов отдать жизнь за то, во что верю, с тех самых пор, как едва научился говорить. Но меня вот что интересует, действительно ли ты готова сделать то же самое? Или это ты здесь настоящая трусиха, а не я?

Люциус берет меня за руку и поднимает ее вверх между нами, а потом, убрав нож от моей груди, он нежно проводит пальцами по ожогу и синякам на моей ладони.

\- Бедной маленькой ручке пришлось нелегко в последнее время, - шепчет он. - И у меня сердце разрывается от мысли, что придется причинить ей еще больше боли. Но ты просто не оставляешь мне иного выбора.

Слишком поздно приходит осознание того, что он собирается сделать. Он режет мне вены на запястье, и кровь медленно течет из раны по моей руке. Я вскрикиваю от боли, потому что это больно, так больно! И кровь. Ее слишком много, слишком...

Красная теплая жидкость течет по моей руке. Возможно, я могла бы… да, зажать рану и попытаться остановить кровь, которая течет тоненьким ручейком.

\- Что вам нужно? Чего вы ХОТИТЕ от меня?

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты признала, кем ты являешься, - он растягивает слова в своей излюбленной манере и ему плевать. Ему всегда было плевать на меня. Я могу умереть, и он не почувствует ничего.

_Скажи это. Ты знаешь, чего он хочет. Просто произнеси это!_

НИКОГДА!

\- Я – _ведьма_!

В его глазах полыхает ярость, и он притягивает к себе другую мою руку и режет второе запястье. Но на этот раз рана намного глубже.

Боль? Нет, это не то слово. Не придумали еще определения, способного описать это.

\- Ты умрешь, если не признаешь это. И, несмотря на твои заверения, я не склонен верить тому, что ты полностью готова к этому. Так что признай. Скажи мне, кто ты.

_Я не хочу умирать._

Эта мысль пронзает меня, и все остальное отходит на второй план. Я не хочу умирать. Я знаю, что они все равно убьют меня, но пока я жива, у меня еще остается надежда. И она стоит того, чтобы жить.

Кроме того, это не имеет никакого значения. От того, что я произнесу это вслух, ничего не изменится. Ведь так?

_Так?_

\- Я грязнокровка, - выдыхаю я, прижимая запястья друг к другу в попытке хоть немного остановить кровотечение.

Люциус широко улыбается и разводит мои руки в стороны, позволяя крови стекать по моим рукам.

\- Что еще, мисс Грэйнджер? Что еще?

Я должна пойти дальше. Дать ему то, что он хочет. Как еще он меня называл?

-Отребье. Урод. Маггла, вырядившаяся в ведьму.

Он улыбается еще шире, и на его лице такая дьявольская усмешка, какой я ни разу у него не видела. Он поднимает выше мои запястья и – мой Бог! – малейшее движение отдает адской болью…

И в тот же миг теплый, золотистый луч срывается с кончика его палочки, и раны на запястьях затягиваются, а кровь перестает течь.

Но остаются шрамы. Тонкие, розовые шрамы, что отныне идут вдоль моих запястий.

\- Думаю, мы оставим это, - он медленно проводит пальцем вдоль шрамов, едва касаясь их, а потом отпускает мои руки. – В качестве маленького напоминания, которое поможет тебе не забыть свое место.

 _Ублюдок._  Что подумают люди, когда увидят эти шрамы?

Он заглядывает мне в глаза. Невидимая рука окутывает мой разум. Легиллименция.

\- Я правильно понял? – Он вновь улыбается, но эта улыбка не касается его ледяных глаз. – Ты правда думаешь, что кто-то увидит твои шрамы? Кого ты так боишься расстроить? Ты никогда не выйдешь отсюда. – Улыбка исчезает с его лица, и он хватает меня за волосы, притягивая ближе к себе и глядя мне в глаза. Он слишком близко. Слишком. И он приставляет чертов нож к моей щеке. – Ты умрешь здесь. Разве ты этого не понимаешь?

Я умру здесь. Здесь, в этом доме, который принадлежал родителям Беллатрикс. В этой пещере под холмом на озере. И Рон умрет следом за мной. И это только моя вина. Никто не придет, чтобы спасти нас, и никто не сможет нам помочь.

Меня разрывает на части, и – черт побери! – я только хочу, чтобы весь этот кошмар закончился!

\- Тогда чего вы ждете? – Я хватаю его за руку, в которой он держит нож, и направляю лезвие себе в грудь. – Почему бы вам не убить меня? Здесь и сейчас. Покончить со всем раз и навсегда. Ведь вы именно этого хотите, не так ли?

Его глаза сверкают, а потом он выворачивает свою руку из моей.

\- Соблазнительная идея, но боюсь, я не могу ее сейчас осуществить. Я… мы еще не закончили с тобой. У нас имеются некоторые планы относительно тебя.

\- Какие планы? – Загоняю накатившую панику в самый дальний угол. – Для чего еще я вам нужна?

\- Не твое дело, - он направляет палочку на нож, и тот растворяется в воздухе. – Теперь, дабы закрепить урок, скажи мне, кто твои родители.

Вот сволочь! Но раз я все равно умру здесь, то почему я должна доставлять ублюдку удовольствие? Я не позволю ему играть со мной.

\- Дэвид и Джейн Грэйнджеры.

\- Нет! – выкрикивает он и ударяет меня по лицу. Сильно. Моя голова резко поворачивается вбок, и я прикладываю руку к щеке, подавляя предательские слезы.

\- Почему вы так поступаете со мной? – тихо спрашиваю я, глядя на его застывшее выражение его лица.

Люциус ухмыляется.

\- Думаю, ты знаешь, почему, - отвечает он. – Ты действительно думала, что тебе сойдет с рук вчерашний поступок?

Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит от ярости, охватившей меня.

\- Вы думаете, что можно сравнивать то, что сделала я, с тем, что вы причинили мне? Действительно? – Слова потоком льются из меня. Я хочу, чтобы они причинили ему боль. Хочу ранить его глубоко и заставить истекать кровью. – Да я была бы в восторге, если бы одно ножевое ранение было всем, что вы сделали мне.

\- Дело не в ране, - его лицо ожесточается. – Я видал вещи и похуже, чем эта жалкая попытка быть жестокой.

Мне почти хочется улыбнуться. Почти. Он может притворяться сколько угодно, но я видела боль в его глазах, когда вонзила в него нож.

\- Это был очень смелый поступок, - продолжает он, повысив голос. – Маггла решилась напасть на _меня_! И это уже не в первый раз. Помнишь, как ты ударила меня в ответ в своей камере? Какое право ты имеешь поднимать на меня руку?

\- А ПО КАКОМУ ПРАВУ ВЫ ТАК ПОСТУПАЕТЕ СО МНОЙ? – вспыхиваю я. И мне все равно. Я перешла черту уже давно. – А Рон? Что насчет него? Он чистокровный. Я думала, что это что-то значит для вас. Вы говорили, что пытаете только магглорожденных, но тогда почему вы причиняете боль и ему?

Слова уже готовы сорваться с его губ, но он останавливается и глубоко вздыхает прежде, чем ответить мне.

\- Он и его семейка – предатели крови. Кроме того, его непроходимая тупость неимоверно раздражает меня.

_Замолчи! Ты, злобный ублюдок, да что ты знаешь о нем?_

Люциус, едва касаясь, проводит пальцем по моей щеке, насмешливо улыбаясь.

\- Я правда не могу понять, что ты в нем нашла? Ты же умная девочка. Вряд ли я когда-нибудь узнаю, почему ты так хочешь тратить на него время.

Вот оно. Я взрываюсь.

\- А на кого вы предлагаете мне его потратить? На кого-то вроде вас? Вы это имеете в виду?

Его рука резко опускается на мою щеку, и я захлопываю рот прежде, чем зайду еще дальше.

Зачем я это сказала?

Я... я не знаю.

Выражение его лица пугает меня до смерти: чистейшая и абсолютная ярость. Я еще никогда не видела его таким.

Заикаясь, я пытаюсь как-то исправить ситуацию.

\- Простите… я вовсе не имела в виду…

Он прикладывает палец к моим губам, заставляя замолчать.

И теперь он улыбается, и эта едва заметная улыбка вкупе с нахмуренным взглядом выглядит также опасно, как и его ярость.

\- Тихо, - шепчет он, убирая палец с моих губ и обнимая меня другой рукой за талию. – Тихо, моя маленькая грязнокровка. – Его пальцы сильнее сжимают мою талию, и сквозь одежду я чувствую тепло его руки на своей спине. – Теперь…

Он резко притягивает меня ближе к себе.

 _Нет…_  

Я поворачиваюсь, чтобы сбежать, но он в мгновение ока хватает меня и прижимает к стене.

Я в ловушке. Между ним и холодным камнем.

_В безвыходном положении…_

Когда-то меня бы это рассмешило.

Он лениво смотрит на меня, но в его взгляде сквозит опасность, а глаза холодны, как лед. Мне это не нравится. Определенно.

\- Пожалуйста, простите…

\- Шшш… - Люциус мягко проводит рукой по моей щеке и зарывается пальцами в волосы.

\- Теперь, касательно того, о чем ты говорила…

Его голос низкий. Слишком низкий. Он прижимается бедрами к моим, и внутри меня все стягивается в тугой узел, когда его пальцы глубже зарываются в мои волосы. Так близко. О, Боже! Что я наделала?! К чему это приведет? Я думала, что это мне не грозит.

 _Правда?_  

Я… я не знаю.

Думаю, я все же должна была знать, чем все это может закончиться. Он имеет надо мной неограниченную власть. Во всех отношениях…

Во всех, кроме этого.

Его пальцы мягко ложатся мне на затылок, и весь мир вокруг перестает существовать. Есть только он, прижимающий меня к стене. Я пытаюсь оттолкнуть его кулаками в грудь, но тщетно. И я вижу только его лицо. Бледное, аристократичное лицо, усмешку на его губах и холодные серые глаза.

Люциус склоняется ко мне, и я забываю, как дышать…

Не могу думать…

Просто… закрываю глаза…

И в этот миг он сильно хватает меня за волосы, поворачивая мою голову вбок, и ударяет меня о стену.

Голова будто раскалывается на миллион маленьких кусочков. Черт! Вот дерьмо! Это так больно, что из головы мигом улетучиваются все мысли. О, господибожемой!

Но ему все равно. Не выпуская моих волос, он яростно шепчет мне на ухо.

\- Как ты посмела даже предположить, что я когда-либо рассматривал такой поворот событий? Ты правда думала, что я буду марать руки о грязнокровку, а особенно о тебя… _тебя_! Ради Бога, да ты только посмотри на себя! Я скорее спрыгну со скалы, чем коснусь такой мерзости, как ты. Тебе ясно?

Я тихо всхлипываю, глаза наполняются слезами от боли, гнева и унижения. И я едва могу говорить, поэтому не отвечаю ему. Он сильнее прижимается ко мне, сжимая в кулак мои волосы. Из горла вырывается всхлип.

\- Я спрашиваю, тебе все ясно?

\- Да, - едва слышный шепот, и теперь я абсолютно унижена.

Краем глаза наблюдаю за ним, и на мгновение кажется, будто он хочет мне что-то сказать, но вместо этого он отпускает меня, отходя назад. Я сползаю по стене на пол. Униженная и смиренная.

Он отворачивается, проводя рукой по волосам, но я не вижу выражения его лица.

А когда он поворачивается вновь, его взгляд ничего не выражает, а на лице непроницаемая маска. И голос…холодный и резкий.

\- А теперь, вернемся к предмету нашего обсуждения.

  
­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­* * *

  
\- Кто ты? – он задавал этот вопрос на протяжении нескольких часов.

\- Грязнокровка, - монотонно отвечаю я. – Отребье. Урод. Маггла, вырядившаяся в ведьму.

\- Кто твои родители?

\- Мерзкие магглы, - слезы стоят в глазах, но я не позволю им пролиться в его присутствии.

\- Кто твой хозяин?

\- Волдеморт. – Если он думает, что я еще хоть раз расплачусь перед ним, то пусть катится в ад.

\- Что прости?

Делаю глубокий вдох, и ноющие ребра напоминают мне о том, как он заставил меня согласить с ним во всем.

\- Темный Лорд.

\- Кому ты должна подчиняться?

\- Тем, кто выше меня, - слезы жгут глаза, но я не дам ему увидеть их. Никогда.

\- И кто же выше тебя?

Еще немного и все закончится.

\- Те, у кого чистая кровь.

Все. Боже, кажется, это длилось вечность, но, в конце концов, закончилось.

Он улыбается. Думаю, это одна из настоящих улыбок этого ублюдка.

\- Я знал, что ты сломаешься, - он усмехается, и его голос такой тихий. – Кажется, я был прав, не так ли?

Чувствую себя так, будто я мертва.

 _Господи милостливый, позволь мне увидеть, как Люциус Малфой страдает. Как он корчится в муках и агонии и молит о пощаде…_  

\- Ты не собираешься ответить мне, грязнокровка? – спрашивает он, растягивая слова. – Я прав? Ты сломлена?

\- Да, - отвечаю сквозь стиснутые зубы.

_Позволь мне увидеть его смерть…_

Он улыбается еще шире, и меня охватывают ненависть и стыд.

\- Хорошо.

Люциус отходит от меня, указывая палочкой на пол, где в мгновение ока появляются чашка супа, кусок хлеба и кубок с водой.

\- Прошу. Ты должно быть голодна.

_Пошел к черту._

Хотя нет, ад слишком хорош для него. Его вышвырнут оттуда, едва он успеет переступить порог.

\- Когда закончишь, можешь поспать. Думаю, тебе стоит побыть здесь некоторое время. Я еще не закончил с тобой. Мне хочется убедиться, что ты действительно усвоила урок.

Что ж, это еще не конец. И это _никогда_  не закончится.

Он проводит пальцем по моей щеке, и я шарахаюсь от него. Он ухмыляется.

\- Сожалею, что не могу остаться с тобой, у меня есть очень важное дело. Между тем, желаю тебе приятных сновидений.

Он достает из кармана маленький ключик.

\- Главный зал.

Едва слова срываются с его губ, как ключик озаряет комнату красным светом, и последнее, что я вижу перед тем, как Люциус растворяется в воздухе, - это ухмылка на его лице.

Я медленно ложусь на пол.

_Господи, позволь мне увидеть, как он страдает, и я буду благодарить за это вечно. Аминь._

Как он смеет? Как… как черт побери, он смеет? Я ненавижу его, и его гребанные чистокровные замашки, его самодовольство и лицемерие. Ублюдок, какой же он ублюдок…

Я беру поднос с едой и бросаю его в стену, равнодушно глядя, как он врезается в стену и падает на пол, вода разбрызгивается в стороны, а кубок катится по полу.

Немигающим взглядом смотрю на пол, больше всего на свете мечтая, чтобы свет исчез, позволив темноте поглотить меня.

 

_to be continued..._


	9. Перерыв

**Глава 9. Перерыв.**

_Как ты хороша! В гневе еще лучше, чем в покое. Я не прошу у тебя любви. Отдай мне себя и свою ненависть; отдай мне себя и эту дивную злость; отдай мне себя и это обворожительное презрение; я буду доволен._  Чарльз Диккенс, Тайна Эдвина Друда, перевод О. Холмская.

_________________________________  
  
_Крики. Крики разрывают мой разум, стучат у меня в ушах, крики душ, попавших в самые жуткие пучины ада, и самый страшный звук в мире – детские крики. Мне жаль, мне так жаль, жальжальжаль… смех, ужасный, низкий, насмешливый, я знаю его слишком хорошо... и потом все меняется. Высокий. Безудержный. Холодный. Волдеморт, нет нет нетнетнетнет, не заставляйте меня, я не могу, я все потеряла, Люциус забрал все, так что еще вам от меня нужно? Голос Рона «Не лги мне». Он не понимает…крики детей стихают, но смех Волдеморта становится громче, безумнее, пожалуйста, это не моя вина, я не хотела этого, не заставляйте меня, я не могу, я не буду грязнокровкагрязнокровка «Гермиона!» грязнокровка -_  

\- Нет!

Резко сажусь в постели, слезы текут по моему лицу, я вся дрожу и не могу дышать, я не могу...

 _Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня выбирать!_  

Чьи-то руки хватают меня за плечи. Я отбиваюсь от них, и _о Боже, что происходит_?

\- Гермиона, это я!

Замираю, вглядываясь в лицо напротив меня. Все плывет перед глазами, но постепенно становится четче и четче, и мое сердце начинает бешено стучать, когда я, наконец, _вижу_  лицо перед собой.

\- О, Боже, Рон!

Бросаюсь ему на шею, крепко обнимая, и он прижимает меня к себе, касаясь губами лба. Я глубоко и тяжело дышу, пытаясь придти в себя. Это всего лишь кошмар. Глупый кошмар.

\- Все хорошо, Гермиона.

Делаю глубокий вдох, отгоняя прочь остатки кошмара, а потом слегка отстраняюсь от Рона, чтобы рассмотреть его повнимательнее. Пальцами провожу по его длинному носу, впалым щекам и порезам и синякам.

\- Тебе лучше? – спрашивает он.

Я убираю руки от его лица, чувствуя себя неловко.

– Да, это был всего лишь кошмар, вот и все, - оглядываюсь вокруг, чтобы понять, где я, и понимаю, что я все еще в этой маленькой комнате, но теперь здесь светло. Красный приглушенный свет. И к счастью, кроме нас с Роном, здесь никого нет.

Он ободряюще сжимает мою ладонь, и это настолько в его добродушном стиле, что я не выдерживаю, и начинаю рыдать.

-Что такое? - В его голосе отчетливо слышны панические нотки, - Что случилось?

Я прячу лицо в ладонях.

\- Прости меня, Рон.

\- За что?

Рыдания становятся сильнее, и я чувствую, как по моим пальцам текут слезы.

\- П-прости меня за все, - слова вырываются из меня с рыданиями. – Прости за то, что я п-позволила им себя поймать. Прости за то, что я сдала тебя и Гарри. Прости, что они пытали тебя, чтобы заставить меня говорить. Прости, что отрезала тебе палец...

Я начинаю всхлипывать так сильно, что едва могу говорить. Я прижимаю пальцы к глазам в попытке остановить поток слез, но ничто не может остановить их.

Он убирает мои руки от лица.

\- Послушай, - решительно начинает он, – тебе не за что просить прощения. Мой палец в порядке, видишь? - Он отставляет палец и демонстрирует его мне, сгибая и разгибая, и у меня вырывается смешок. – Они применили Империо. Что ты могла сделать? И разве это была твоя идея – пытать меня, чтобы расколоть тебя?

Я слабо качаю головой.

\- Вот именно, - он мягко касается моей руки. – И не кори себя за то, что была вынуждена выдать меня и Гарри. Представляю, что им пришлось с тобой сделать, чтобы ты заговорила. Видит Бог, они и меня заставили сказать им достаточно.

Я киваю.

– Он… _они_  рассказали мне, что пытали тебя, чтобы разговорить.

Он кивает в ответ.

– И я смог продержаться не дольше тебя. Я рассказал им…

Он умолкает, и я знаю, что вина мучает его так же, как и меня. Они могли заставить его выдать им необходимую информацию о его семье, Гарри или Ордене.

Я беру его за руку.

– Ты ничего не мог поделать, Рон, - говорю я тихо. – Ни один нормальный человек не в состоянии вытерпеть подобную боль. Я знаю – я испытала это на себе.

 _Смешно: ты можешь с легкостью переубедить его, но сама-то веришь в то, что говоришь?_  

Он горько улыбается.

И именно сейчас я понимаю, как он изменился. Я думаю, что это его глаза, но… в них пустота и темнота, которых не было до того, как нас поймали. Будто из них исчез весь задорный блеск, присущий Рону. И теперь он выглядит совсем другим.

Но тогда, я, наверное, тоже уже не та девочка, которой была раньше. Никто из нас уже не будет прежним.

Все еще улыбаясь, он вытирает пальцем мои слезы, и я понимаю, что, возможно, мы не так уж сильно и изменились.

\- Кто привел тебя сюда? – спрашиваю я.

\- Никто, – отвечает он. – Я очнулся в той комнате, которую они мне отвели, нашел записку вместе с едой, а на ней лежало кольцо, - он поднимает руку, чтобы показать мне, что он носит маленькое серебряное колечко на безымянном пальце. – В записке говорилось, что если я хочу увидеть тебя, мне нужно одеть кольцо, ну, короче, я так и сделал и… видимо, как-то переместился сюда.

Я снова киваю.

– Она была подписана?

Он качает головой, но я и так знаю, кто автор записки. О да, я знаю.

Почему он позволил Рону придти ко мне?

\- Они что, держат тебя _здесь_  ? – Он обводит взглядом помещение, на его лице легко читается крайняя степень возмущения. – Даже _у меня_  есть собственная комната!

\- Не думаю, что я долго здесь пробуду, – в моем голосе сквозит неуверенность. – Сначала у меня тоже была своя комната, но…но Малфой, в общем, он сказал, что хочет какое-то время подержать меня здесь.

По лицу Рона пробегает тень.

\- Зачем это?

\- Он не сказал, - я нагло вру, но я не хочу, чтобы он знал, что в действительности происходит. Зачем ему, помимо прочего, волноваться еще и за меня?!

И я _ненавижу_ себя за то, что должна лгать лучшему другу, из-за этого чертова Люциуса Малфоя.

\- Но я уверена, что ничего такого, - я говорю быстро, потому что его уши краснеют – а это опасный сигнал. - Он сказал, что это ненадолго. Я думаю, он просто хочет запугать меня, запутать, заперев меня здесь в одиночестве. Но тебе не стоит волноваться – для меня это ерунда.

\- Ублюдок, - бормочет Рон. – Что он _теперь_  от тебя хочет?

\- Он не сказал, - я могу ему все рассказать, но зачем заставлять его волноваться еще больше? - Я думаю, что он просто хочет научить меня «послушанию», вот и все – я была несколько … _груба_  с ним, когда мы только прибыли сюда. Но ничего такого, с чем бы я не справилась, честно. Я его практически не вижу, с тех пор как мы здесь.

\- Ублюдок, - повторяет Рон и его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

Теперь я успокаивающее глажу его по руке.

– Итак, у тебя теперь тоже своя комната? – я пытаюсь сменить тему разговора.

Он нехотя ухмыляется.

– Ага. Она не так уж плоха, особенно по сравнению с теми клетками, в которые мы были заперты раньше.

Я ухмыляюсь в ответ.

– Ну да. А у тебя есть комод, шкаф, собственная ванная, как у меня?

Он смеется, и я смеюсь вместе с ним. Как же хорошо улыбаться – _по-настоящему_  улыбаться!

\- О да! Вообще, на самом деле, у меня много чего еще есть!

Я притворно вздыхаю.

– Умоляю, расскажи.

\- Ковер, - его ответ вынуждает нас снова начать хихикать.

Он подползает ко мне, и мы уже вдвоем сидим, опершись спинами на стену. Я кладу голову ему на плечо, и он нежно гладит меня по волосам.

 _Что это было?_  

На секунду я устремляю свой взгляд в угол комнаты. Я могу поклясться, что слышала…

Ничего. Это просто очень старый дом. Вот все и трещит.

Я закрываю глаза, наслаждаясь этим моментом с Роном, понимая, что он продлится недолго.

\- Что произошло, когда они прибыли в Нору? – спрашиваю я спустя некоторое время. Я должна точно знать, что произошло. Я должна помнить это – последствия моего предательства.

Наверное, сейчас не время для самобичевания, но я ведь заслужила это, не так ли?

Рон глубоко вздыхает.

– Мы все находились в гостиной, разрабатывая план твоего спасения. Там была Тонкс, а также Люпин, и еще пару членов Ордена. Большинство из них пытались убедить нас сдаться. Они сказали, что ты, скорее всего, уже мертва. Но мы с Гарри… ну, не могли мы это принять. Мы не могли предать тебя.

Я чувствую, как меня буквально окутывает тепло – как же я их обоих люблю!

\- Ну и вот, влетела Джинни и закричала, что дом окружают Пожиратели Смерти. Мы с Гарри приготовились сражаться, но Тонкс обездвижила Гарри, прежде чем мы смогли что-либо сделать.

У меня перехватило дыхание.

– Зачем она это сделала?

\- Она сказала, что нет смысла рисковать жизнью Избранного, пока он не достаточно подготовлен для встречи с Волдемортом. Она втащила его в камин и по каминной сети отправила куда-то. Не знаю, куда.

Я качаю головой.

– Гарри будет просто в бешенстве…

\- Я знаю, - Рон говорит так тихо, что я его едва слышу.

\- Все же она правильно поступила, - улыбаюсь про себя - «Мне всегда нравилась Тонкс».

\- Ага, - в его голосе слышны грустные нотки. Ни один из нас не говорит о том, о чем в действительности думает – мы никогда не увидим больше Тонкс, и жалеем, что не узнали ее как следует, когда была возможность. Рон качает головой. – Так вот, к моменту, когда они исчезли в облаке летучего пороха, Пожиратели уже ломали дверь. Мама схватила Джинни и аппарировала, а остальные приготовились к бою. Папа уговаривал меня тоже аппарировать, но сама понимаешь…

Я поднимаю голову и смотрю на него.

– Почему ты не ушел, когда была возможность?

Он грустно улыбается.

– Я не мог оставить тебя, Гермиона. Я знал, что тебя похитили Пожиратели Смерти.

Внутри меня все похолодело. Это все моя вина. Он бы сейчас мог быть со своей семьей, если бы не я.

Я готова расплакаться. Шмыгаю носом и улыбаюсь Рону, пытаясь сдержать слезы – какой от них толк? Беру его за руку и сжимаю ее как можно крепче.

\- Гермиона? - С беспокойством в голосе спрашивает он. – Малфой, он… в смысле, я знаю, что ты на его _попечении_. Он мне сказал об этом, когда пришел задавать вопросы в первый раз. Но, ты понимаешь, я…

Мое сердце замирает.

\- Он... – Рон краснеет, а голос становится звонче. – Когда они впервые пытались меня разговорить, я ничего не сказал им. Но потом он… – Рон сжимает губы.

\- Что он сделал, Рон?

Он смотрит мне прямо в глаза, и я вижу безотчетные страх и ненависть, и на миг мне мерещится, что передо мной вовсе не Рон Уизли.

\- Он сказал, что если я не дам им, что они хотят, они… – Он делает глубокий вдох и продолжает. – Он сказал, что изнасилует тебя у меня на глазах.

_Что?_

Я не верю своим ушам.

Из всех мерзостей и гнусностей, которые он мог…

\- Он… он прикасался к тебе? Если он посмел, я клянусь, я…

\- Нет, нет, – поспешно говорю я. – Не думаю, что это на самом деле входит в его планы, не волнуйся.

\- Откуда тебе знать? – он уже почти отчаялся.

\- Я знаю, потому что… потому что он… в общем, он делал определенные намеки, но потом грубо рассмеялся и сказал, что никогда не опустится до того, чтобы марать руки о такое _ничтожество_  как я. Дословно, он сказал «Я не трогаю грязнокровок». И потом, когда Долохов…

Я замолкаю, позволяя словам повиснуть в воздухе, потому что я не хочу ему рассказывать.

 _Но слишком поздно._  

Рон почти в ярости.

– Что сделал Долохов?

\- Ничего, – слишком быстро. Он сжимает мою руку, и я резко выдыхаю.

\- Гермиона, скажи мне.

\- Ничего, я же сказала.

 _Ничего? Тогда тебе так не показалось._  

Я стараюсь отбросить эту мысль подальше.

– Просто Долохов попытался, ну предпринял попытку… но Люциус его остановил. Он сказал, что это позор для чистокровного…

Но внезапно дыхание Рона становится глубже.

Я сжимаю его ладонь.

– Рон, это совершенно не важно, пойми. Все что я хочу сказать, это то, что Люциус не позволит ему что-либо сделать, так что все в порядке…

\- Я убью его, – произносит он тихо.

\- Кого? Люциуса?

– Обоих. Его и Долохова. Я убью их за все, что они с тобой сделали, – отвечает он после паузы.

Обнимаю его за плечи.

– Ну, перестань. А как же ты? С тобой они обращались еще хуже, чем со мной…

\- Нет, - тихо отвечает он. - С самого начала они не уставали повторять, как мне повезло, что я не магглорожденный, как ты. Пообещали быть снисходительными ко мне. Это было незадолго до того, как Малфой начал угрожать мне расправой над тобой, если я не дам им нужную информацию.

Я глажу его по руке, в растерянности, не зная, что еще предпринять.

– Все будет хорошо, Рон. Я обещаю тебе…

\- Как ты можешь обещать? – Взрывается он. - Как ты можешь заявлять, что все будет в порядке, когда мы находимся в руках этих чертовых психов? Когда они прямо заявили, что убьют нас, как только мы станем не нужны. Когда на тебя положил глаз этот извращенец, а единственный кто сможет тебя защитить – это проклятый Люциус Малфой?

Я молчу, старательно глядя в пол. Сжимаю губы в тщетной попытке не расплакаться.

\- Нам нужно выбираться отсюда, Гермиона.

\- Как? Нет, _тебе_ , возможно, удастся, если сможешь выбраться из дома незамеченным. Но тебе придется переплыть озеро, и я не смогу отправиться с тобой.

\- Что ты хочешь сказать? Ты же ведь умеешь плавать, правда?

\- Да. Но в озере есть…твари. Они пытались убить меня, когда мы пересекали озеро. Они охотятся на магглорожденных, поэтому ты их и не видел.

Рон резко втягивает воздух.

– Так вот о чем она тогда говорила.

\- Что? О чем ты?

\- Беллатрикс сказала Долохову что-то типа того, что как хорошо, что все мы трое чистокровные.

Я вздыхаю.

– Да, именно об этом и шла речь, наверное…

\- Но мы не можем так просто сдаться. Должен же быть выход! – Яростно бросает Рон.

\- Вряд ли, мистер Уизли.

 _Черт!_  

Легкие, едва заметные глазу колебания воздуха, и я вижу, как Малфой снимает плащ-невидимку, и на лице его мерзкая ухмылка. Его волшебная палочка уже нацелена на нас.

Я прихожу в себя быстрее Рона.

\- Как давно вы здесь? – мы встаем на ноги.

\- Достаточно, грязнокровка, - его ухмылка раздражает. – Более чем достаточно.

\- Но, – Рон в смятении. – Вас не было, когда я пришел сюда. Значит, вы были здесь еще до меня!

До? Хотите сказать, что Люциус был здесь, пока я _спала_?

Малфой закатывает глаза.

– Ваша проницательность никогда не перестанет меня удивлять, мистер Уизли. Я полагаю, теперь вы ответственный в семье за принятие решений?

\- Не смей трогать мою семью, ты, _ублюдок_!

Рон кидается вперед, но Люциус отступает назад. Легкое движение палочкой и полное отсутствие даже следа волнения на лице.

\- Круцио!

\- AAAAAААААААААААААААААААААААААА!

Рон падает на пол и корчится в агонии, а его крики разрывают меня на части. Я бросаюсь к Малфою, но, как только я приближаюсь на достаточное расстояние, он вытягивает руку, хватает меня за горло и удерживает в таком положении. Я задыхаюсь, а он, все еще держа на прицеле Рона, смотрит на меня, и в его глазах плещется холодная злоба.

\- Пожалуйста, - я не шепчу, я едва выговариваю слова, шевелю губами, стараясь изо всех сил. Его рот растягивается в ухмылке, он снимает заклятие с Рона и отбрасывает меня на пол. Я ползу к Рону – его всего трясет, - и обнимаю его, прижимая к себе.

\- Это было бы смешно, если бы не было так отвратительно, - он растягивает слова в столь знакомой малфоевской манере. Но он не улыбается, напротив, на его лице застывает странное, злобное выражение, которое я не могу определить. – Какое жалкое зрелище!

Рон приподнимает голову.

– Отвали, Малфой!

Лицо Люциуса на миг озаряется вспышкой гнева, которая превращается в жуткую ухмылку.

\- Знаете ли вы, мистер Уизли, что ваша подружка зовет меня Люциус? - Он на секунду оглядывается на меня, после чего поворачивается обратно к Рону. – Она знает, как мне это не нравится, но упрямо продолжает называть меня по имени. Как вы думаете, почему, мистер Уизли? Может, она начинает привязываться ко мне…

\- Рон, нет! - Кричу я, когда он резко поднимается с пола.

-Импедимента!

Рон отлетает назад к стене, и кричит от боли, врезаясь в твердый камень. Но вопреки ожиданиям, не сползает на пол, а остается пригвожденным к стене.

\- А _ты_  стой на месте, - бормочет Люциус, поворачиваясь ко мне. – Иначе твоему дружку сильно не поздоровиться.

Я встаю на ноги, меня сотрясает дрожь. Он медленно, не торопясь, идет ко мне.

\- Чего вы хотите? - Я знаю, что лучше всего не перечить и позволить ему сделать все, что он задумал.

И, конечно, он не удостаивает меня ответом. Загадочно улыбаясь, он подходит ко мне, наклоняется и тихо произносит.

\- Должен сказать, я получил массу удовольствия от вашей милой беседы, – он ухмыляется мне в лицо и понижает голос так, чтобы только я могла его слышать. – Я нахожу ее очень… занимательной. И хочу поблагодарить тебя за доставленное удовольствие.

Я чувствую, как мое лицо заливает краска.

Но почему? Чего мне стыдится? Разве это не ему стоит краснеть за его чрезмерное любопытство?

\- Почему вы были здесь? – Сквозь зубы спрашиваю я. – Почему вы были здесь… - _один… и смотрели на меня, пока я спала_ , – и подслушивали?

Он иронично поднял бровь.

– Ты правда хочешь, чтобы я ответил на этот вопрос?

\- Оставь ее в покое, Малфой! – Рычит Рон. Люциус направляет на него палочку, даже не удостоив взглядом. Не знаю, что он сделал, но Рон начинает задыхаться.

\- Я не с тобой говорю, Уизли.

\- Остановитесь! Прекратите его мучить!

\- Я прекращу, если он пообещает держать свой рот на замке, а ты перестанешь быть столь дерзкой. Ты никогда не задумывалась, что я могу быть довольно _приятным_ , если ты будешь меня слушаться?

 _Приятным?_  

Я бросаю взгляд на Рона - он едва дышит и смотрит на Люциуса с выражением лютой ненависти в глазах. Я и представить не могла, что он может _так_  ненавидеть.

Люциус грубо хватает меня за подбородок, заставляя повернуться к нему.

\- Смотри на меня, а не на него.

Я делаю, как он говорит, потому что он не оставил мне выбора на сей раз. Он отпускает мой подбородок и снова ухмыляется.

\- Хорошо. И отвечая на твой вопрос, скажу, что я способен _проявить участие_ , и позволить твоему другу навестить тебя, но не надо делать из меня полного идиота. Я не настолько глуп, чтобы оставлять вас наедине. Кто знает, что может прийти в голову двум подросткам, если оставить их одних?

\- А  _вам_ , какое дело? – От злости я не могу связно мыслить.

Черты его лица искажает гнев.

– О, поверь мне, грязнокровка, меня абсолютно не интересует ваша личная жизнь.

\- Тогда, почему…

Мои слова обрывает сильная пощечина. Я прикусываю щеку, лишь бы не расплакаться вновь.

\- Оставь ее в покое, ублюдок! – Рон пытается мне помочь, не понимая тщетности этой попытки.

\- Силенцио!

Рон открывает и закрывает свой рот в полной тишине, глядя на Люциуса с абсолютной ненавистью.

\- Будешь говорить, только когда разрешат, - голос Люциуса тих. – Сейчас я разговариваю с грязнокровкой, и, боюсь, ты не приглашен к участию в беседе.

Я открываю рот, готовая начать гневную отповедь, но вмиг он направляет палочку мне в сердце.

\- Даже не думай его защищать, иначе ему придется столкнуться с кое-чем похуже заклинания немоты.

Я сжимаю губы.

Будь он проклят.

Он наклоняется совсем близко ко мне, откидывает мои волосы назад и шепчет мне на ухо.

\- И не надейся, что в дальнейшем твоя дерзость будет так же сходить тебе с рук. Вчера я и так провел большую часть дня, объясняя тебе, что не собираюсь терпеть это. И я не хочу думать, что зря потратил свое время.

Он запускает свои пальцы мне в волосы и притягивает меня ближе, заставляя посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- Ну, грязнокровка, все было зря?

Я сдерживаю слезы, навернувшиеся на глаза.

– Нет.

Он слегка улыбается.

– Хорошо, - он отпускает мои волосы и отходит.

Поворачиваюсь к Рону, чье лицо пылает от гнева, и автоматически делаю пару шагов к нему.

\- Нет, – Люциус даже не повышает голос, – не сейчас, - он толкает меня назад, к стене. – Стой так и не двигайся, пока я не скажу.

Я практически задыхаюсь от ненависти к этому жестокому мерзавцу, но держу свои эмоции в узде и выдерживаю его взгляд.

\- А теперь, может, нам стоит позволить юному Рональду снова говорить?

С пугающей усмешкой он направляет палочку на Рона, ожидая моего одобрения.

\- Да, пожалуйста, - ненавижу его всеми фибрами своей души.

Он улыбается шире.

\- Фините Инкантатем.

На пару секунд становится тихо. А потом…

\- Ты ублюдок, Малфой.

Люциус поворачивается лицом к Рону и встает рядом со мной. Ненавижу его. Он специально делает так, чтобы все выглядело, будто мы с ним вместе противостоим нападкам Рона. Его палочка слегка касается моей талии, напоминая, кто здесь хозяин положения.

\- Что с вами? - Голос Рона дрожит от ярости. – Вы получаете удовольствие, причиняя другим боль, да?

У меня перехватывает дыхание, но Люциус всего лишь смеется.

\- Я бы не сказал, что я получаю удовольствие от этого, но признаю, что угрызения совести не мучают меня, когда дело касается семьи Уизли. Мне кажется, я доказал это в первый год обучения твоей сестры.

Лицо Рона искажается гневом, но он не в состоянии что-либо сделать, пока прикован к стене.

– Не смей говорить о моей сестре, Малфой.

И тогда Люциус искренне смеется. Он запрокидывает голову назад и смеется.

– Я буду говорить с кем захочу и как захочу. И это подразумевает абсолютно любого члена твоей никчемной семейки. Могу я напомнить, что ты едва ли находишься в том положении, чтобы распоряжаться здесь?

Рон тяжело дышит, будто пробежал несколько миль.

– Я говорил не только о себе и своей семье, - произносит он наконец. – Вам нравится причинять боль Гермионе куда больше, чем мне, я же вижу. Когда вам нужна была информация от меня, вы позволили проклятой Беллатрикс выполнить всю грязную работу. Вы пытали меня, только чтобы добраться до Гермионы. Я могу лишь догадываться, что вы делаете с ней, когда вы остаетесь наедине. И у вас нет ни малейшей  _весомой_  причины вести себя так – вы это делаете лишь потому, что она магглорожденная!

\- Ее происхождение лишь устраняет моральную дилемму, которая может возникнуть в такой ситуации, – холодно говорит Люциус. – Я пытал ее, потому что это моя обязанность. Если бы вы оказались на ее месте, мистер Уизли, я бы поступил так же, можете быть уверены.

Я хочу закричать – бросить все прямо в лицо этому ублюдку. Но я молчу. Сказав правду, я только причиню Рону еще больше боли.

\- Будь добр, не изображай, что знаешь обо мне все, мальчик, - продолжает Люциус. – Или о ней, если уж на то пошло.

Что, черт побери, он хочет _этим_   сказать?

\- О чем вы, блин, говорите? Она _мой_  друг…

\- И _моя_  пленница, – парирует Люциус. – В том смысле, что я видел такие стороны ее личности, о существовании которых ты даже не подозреваешь.

Мне это надоедает.

\- Вообще-то, я здесь!

Наступает гнетущая тишина.

\- Кому об этом знать, как не мне? - Бормочет он. - Черт побери, я бы с радостью избавился от тебя раз и навсегда.

Эти слова задевают меня гораздо сильнее, чем я могу себе признаться. Не знаю почему, просто…

Дверь открывается и в комнату врывается Беллатрикс в сопровождении Долохова. Они радостно улыбаются и смеются.

\- Люциус, ты никогда не догадаешься, что произошло! - Задыхаясь от смеха, произносит Белла.

Люциус приподнимает одну бровь.

\- Мне некогда играть в угадайки! Что происходит?

\- Они согласились, Люциус, - говорит Долохов, запирая за собой дверь. – Они согласны на все наши условия и ждут наших указаний. Все о чем они просят, это чтобы мы не причиняли вреда их маленькому мальчику.

Беллатрикс торжествующе смеется, а Люциус поворачивается к Рону, ухмыляясь.

-Так, так, так, - его голос сочится желчью. – Ты слышал это? Твои родители готовы служить Темному Лорду. Что ты об этом думаешь?

У меня земля буквально уходит из-под ног. Я не могу справиться с шоком.

Лицо Рона белеет, будто в нем не осталось ни капли крови.

\- Но они… они бы никогда… - он бессвязно бормочет.

\- О, но они все же согласились, – обрывает его Белла. – И сделали это, ни минуты не колеблясь. Как тебе это, Уизли? Ты привел еще двух слуг Темному Лорду!

\- Они _не будут_   ему служить!

Люциус закатывает глаза.

– Вообще-то, я думал, что ты будешь доволен. Или тебе бы больше понравилось, если бы они сказали «Нет, мы не хотим служить вам. Убейте нашего сына, наши принципы важнее его жизни»?

Рон молчит, но я вижу боль в его глазах. В них стоят слезы, и он бледен, как никогда.

Люциус опять ухмыляется.

– Я так не думаю.

\- Вы УБЛЮДКИ! - Внезапно выкрикивает Рон. – Это мои _родители_ , вы, чертовы _подонки_. Как вы можете использовать родительские чувства, чтобы заставлять служить вам? Это низко, это _отвратительно_! Я надеюсь, вы все будете гореть в аду, вы, чертовы злобные твари…

\- Ступефай!

\- Нет!

Я кричу, когда Рон отлетает к стене, сраженный красным лучом.

Закрываю глаза и сжимаю зубы, медленно оседая на пол. Что я могу? У них у всех палочки, а у меня нет ничего.

\- Спасибо, Антонин. Я на секунду подумал, что нам придется вновь выслушивать его утомительную проповедь, – я сижу с закрытыми глазами, пытаясь игнорировать слова Люциуса. – Отведите его обратно в комнату и оставьте. Дадите ему немного еды, когда очнется.

Открываю глаза и вижу, как Долохов открывает дверь и направляет палочку на Рона, поднимая того в воздух, как безжизненную марионетку. Его тело выплывает из комнаты перед Долоховым, который аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь.

\- Вы _подонки_. Что он сделал, чтобы заслужить подобное отношение?

Мое горло сдавливает невидимая рука.

Я открываю рот, пытаясь сказать что-то еще, но у меня не получается, как я ни стараюсь. Я могу дышать, но не могу говорить.

Палочка Беллатрикс направлена на меня.

\- У нас нет времени выслушивать твои истерики, грязнокровка. Мальчику не причиняют вреда, а просто устраняют на время. Я полагала, ты будешь довольна.

Я автоматически открываю рот, но никто не слышит моих возражений. И все, что я могу, это смотреть на них с укором.

Улыбаясь, Белла поворачивается к Люциусу.

– С ней так приятно иметь дело, когда она молчит, согласен?

\- Ах, Белла, мне ли не знать?! – он наблюдает за мной из-под опущенных ресниц.

Она обвивает Люциуса руками за шею, притягивая к себе. На его губах играет улыбка, когда она целует его.

У меня буквально отваливается челюсть, а в желудке все переворачивается, когда я вижу, как он обнимает ее за талию и прижимает к себе.

Меня тошнит от этого зрелища.

Разве он не женат? На ее _сестре_ , черт побери!!

Но, после всего того, что он сделал со мной, почему я удивляюсь, что он спит со своей золовкой?

Но… зачем она делает это прямо передо мной? Разве она не хочется сохранить в тайне, что спит с мужем собственной сестры?

Она отвечает на мой незаданный вопрос, когда, целуя его, искоса смотрит на меня.

И по неведомой мне причине, это в моих интересах. Бог знает, _почему_ …

Он отстраняется от нее первым, удерживая ее за талию.

\- Тебе следует отправиться к Темному Лорду и сообщить ему хорошие новости, – шепчет он ей, и мне приходиться напрягать слух, чтобы разобрать слова.

\- А почему бы тебе не отправиться со мной? – Она пробегает пальчиками по отворотам его мантии. – Мы можем сообщить ему вместе. Награда будет достойной, я уверенна.

\- Нет, – он отстраняется, сбрасывая ее руку со своей груди. – Я боюсь, я не смогу, Белла. У меня здесь еще осталось маленькое дельце, - он показывает глазами на меня, и она смотрит на меня таким жутким взглядом, что меня пробирает с головы до ног.

\- Это не займет и пяти минут, я уверена, - произносит она недовольно. – Я подожду тебя, и мы сможем отправиться вместе.

\- Нет, я думаю, тебе стоит отправиться одной, – говорит он жестко. – Если ты сообщишь ему об этом, то сможешь реабилитироваться. Он был крайне недоволен тобой после того случая в Отделе Тайн...

\- Ты оказался не в лучшем положении! – Она рассерженна.

\- Да, - спокойно отвечает он, – но продуктивная работа с грязнокровкой явно повысит мои акции.

\- Я все равно не понимаю, зачем тебе так нужно быть _с ней_  сейчас. Ты и так вчера провел с ней целый день.

Я бы рассмеялась, если бы могла. Она что, действительно _ревнует… ко мне?_  

О, ради Бога!

\- И я жалею об этом. Но боюсь, здесь не о чем говорить. Лорд приказал мне наказать ее за тот случай с Кэрроу. Я не могу его ослушаться, ты это прекрасно знаешь.

 _Ублюдок! Если бы я могла говорить, я клянусь, я бы рассказала ей, что здесь на самом деле происходит._  

\- И в любом случае, - продолжает он. – Уизли – твоя заслуга. Я не принимал в этом участия, - он приподнимает за подбородок ее хмурое лицо, вынуждая смотреть ему в глаза. – Тебе следует отправиться одной, Белла. Я не хочу забирать то, что по праву принадлежит тебе.

Она выглядит растроганной его ложью. Она улыбается, успокоенная, и одаривает его прощальным, легким поцелуем в губы.

\- Что ж, тогда увидимся позже.

Она отворачивается от него, кидая еще один злобный взгляд в мою сторону, и покидает комнату. Люциус поднимает ей вслед палочку и запирает дверь.

\- Итак, - он облокачивается на стену, на его губах блуждает улыбка, – и вот мы снова одни, грязнокровка.

Я с ненавистью смотрю на него.

\- О, прости меня, - он ухмыляется и берет палочку. – Я, кажется, забыл о твоем временном затруднении. Фините Инкантатем.

Невидимая рука отпускает мое горло.

\- Что вам теперь от меня нужно? – Я поднимаюсь на ноги. – Почему вы не отправились с ней? Не хочу, чтобы вы здесь находились.

Он издает легкий смешок.

\- Ну, ну, я всего лишь хочу поговорить с тобой. Не стоит быть такой колючей.

\- Колючей? – «Колючая» это значит, пребывающая в легком недовольстве. «Колючая» не описывает и сотой доли моего гнева по отношению к нему. – _Колючей?_  

Он смеется.

– Успокойтесь, моя дорогая вспыльчивая юная леди.

\- Нет, не успокоюсь! – Я кричу. – Убирайтесь. Догоните Беллатрикс и идите с ней. Оставьте меня одну!

Я отворачиваюсь и прислоняюсь лбом к холодным камням.

\- Нет, - говорит он после паузы. – Нет, я лучше останусь здесь. Белла иногда такая…скучная.

Я почти смеюсь и снова поворачиваюсь к нему лицом.

Он ближе, чем раньше.

\- А я, разве, нет? - Я долго и пристально смотрю на него. – Все что я делаю, это сопротивляюсь, рыдаю, но, в конце концов, сдаюсь. Если это не однообразие, то я не знаю тогда что.

И он… он не отвечает мне. Он просто смотрит на меня, но ближе не подходит. И на его лице застыло странное выражение… как будто что-то удивило его, и он пытается понять _насколько_   сильно.

\- Да, пожалуй. Но ты должна признать, что ненависть куда интереснее слепого обожания. К примеру, я уверен, ты считаешь меня куда интереснее своего дорогого дружка Уизли, даже если и предпочитаешь его компанию моей.

\- Как вы можете предполагать подобное? Волдеморт, конечно, крайне интересный объект для психологического исследования, но это не значит, что я бы подошла к нему ближе чем на пару сотен миль, будь у меня такая возможность.

Он просто ухмыляется, тогда как я почти ору в бешенстве. Заставляю себя переключиться на что-то более действенное. Если он предпочитает ненависть, он получит ее сполна.

\- Скажите мне, - я буквально выплевываю слова, в надежде, что они заденут его, - а ваша жена в курсе, что вы спите с ее сестрой?

Он хмурится.

\- Какое это имеет значение? Тебя не касается, как я веду себя со своей женой.

Возникает пауза. Я смотрю в его холодные серые глаза, суженные в приступе злобы. Две ледышки.

\- Почему вы сказали Рону… – я обрываю фразу, не зная как закончить предложение, потому что не уверена, хочу ли услышать ответ.

\- Почему я сказал ему что? – Его голос тих. Кажется, его пробрало.

\- Вы сказали Рону, что изнасилуете меня у него на глазах, если он не будет делать, как вы велите, - с моих губ срывается еле понятное бормотание.

Он напрягается.

– Ну и что? Что такого, если он поверит в это? Я бы все равно этого не сделал.

\- Я знаю! - Мое лицо пылает от ярости. – Но это так… так низко с вашей стороны, использовать эту уловку, чтобы заставить его говорить!

\- Я не мог упустить такую возможность. Ты бы видела выражение его лица, когда я в деталях описывал, что бы я с тобой делал и как был бы полностью уверен, что ты наслаждаешься каждой секундой…

Он сказал Рону, что  _он_   сделал бы это сам?

\- Какой же вы подонок!

От гнева и унижения кровь пульсирует в висках, я бросаюсь на него. Как он _посмел_?

Но я замираю прежде, чем достигаю его. Конечно, он не мог не воспользоваться палочкой. Я могу двигать лишь головой. Он улыбается, проводя пальцем по моей щеке.

\- Не стоит злиться. Ты же знаешь, твое тело…ммм… _священно*_  для меня. 

Я сжимаю губы.

\- А теперь, ты обещаешь хорошо себя вести, если я сниму заклятие?

Я подавляю свое негодование и киваю. Он улыбается еще шире и делает взмах палочкой в мою сторону. Я спотыкаюсь, и он подхватывает меня, не давая упасть.

Он не отпускает мою руку, даже когда я уже крепко стою на ногах.

\- Должен сказать, я был тронут… ты так защищала меня в ответ на обвинения своего друга. Не знал, что ты _так_ обо мне заботишься.

\- Мне плевать на вас! - Я вырываю свою руку из захвата, но он лишь усмехается.

\- Конечно, – он проводит рукой по моим волосам. - Именно поэтому ты так яро отвергала его инсинуации. Почему ты не позволила ему думать обо мне самое плохое?

\- Потому что я не хочу его ранить! И я не жду, что вы поймете меня!

\- Какие милые сантименты! Но если так, почему же ты рассказала ему, что с тобой хотел сделать Антонин?

Я на секунду прихожу в замешательство.

\- Я просто… - я замолкаю – не знаю что сказать.

Он ухмыляется все шире, убирая руку от моих волос.

– Значит, ты не хотела его расстраивать. Или просто ты начинаешь _привязываться_  ко мне.

\- ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ! - Я кричу, поднимаю руку, чтобы залепить пощечину, но он перехватывает ее. Его улыбка исчезает, когда он притягивает меня к себе.

\- Ты еще _смеешь_  поднимать на меня руку? - Его лицо перекашивает от гнева. – Я думал, что вчера я преподал тебе хороший урок послушания или хотя бы раскаянья за свои действия.

\- Значит, вы ошибались! Неужели вы думаете, я бы стала поступать, как вы хотите, если бы вы меня не вынуждали? А что касается нападения на вас, я рада, что совершила его, слышите? И все о чем я жалею, это что промахнулась и попала в руку вместо шеи…

Он хватает меня за горло и припечатывает к стене. Мои губы растягиваются в жуткой ухмылке, а он смотрит на меня тяжелым взглядом.

\- Все ясно. Получается, я действительно потратил свое время впустую. Я знал, что ты не веришь в то, что я заставил тебя сказать, но я надеялся, что ты хотя бы сожалеешь о своих жалких попытках нанести мне вред, либо научилась послушанию. _Почему_   ты не делаешь так, как тебе говорят?

Он несколько секунд смотрит на меня, прежде чем отступает назад, отпуская мое горло. Я отхожу от стены, растирая шею, а он направляет палочку на пол, где появляется поднос с едой: хлеб, кубок с водой и миска супа.

\- Я вернусь через полчаса, - резко произносит он. – Судя по всему, нам придется поработать больше, чем я думал. Постарайся закончить свой ужин до моего возвращения.

Он достает маленький ключик из кармана мантии и аппарирует из комнаты.

 _Ты не должна паниковать. Чтобы он ни придумал, это вряд ли хуже того, что он уже делал с тобой._  

Ага, конечно.

Я сажусь на пол около подноса и начинаю есть, большей частью для того, чтобы избавиться от страха, и неохотно ловлю себя на мысли, что наслаждаюсь каждым кусочком.

  
_to be continued..._

_____________

* - говоря, что ее тело для него "священно", он как бы издевается над ней мол я не могу тебя коснуться, потому что это кощунственно.

 


	10. Борьба за власть

наша прекрасная **warfare**  сделала очень красивый коллаж ко Дню Святого Валентина в подарок нашим читателям!

 

________________________________

**Глава 10. Борьба за власть.**

_Некоторое время мы стояли молча... мы оба, как кот и мышонок из мультика, понимали, что забрели куда-то, где еще не бывали, но при этом все еще живы и нам очень хочется знать, как долго можно идти по этой дороге, оставаясь живыми._  - Чак Паланик, Бойцовский клуб

 _Не озаряйте, звезды, с вышины_  
_Моих желаний черной глубины._   – Уильям Шекспир, Макбет (пер. - С.М.Соловьев)

_________________________________

_Нокс!_

Я слышу, как кто-то шепчет заклинание, и распахиваю глаза.

Я ведь не могла заснуть, да? Я просто на секунду закрыла глаза!

Света больше нет.

О, только не это!

Я даже не слышала, как он вошел! Его не было так долго, что я уже было начала думать, что он не вернется.

Поспешно встаю на ноги. Вокруг темно — хоть глаз выколи!

 _Петрификус тоталус!_  

Чувствую, как все мыщцы немеют, и я падаю на спину. Перед глазами взрываются разноцветные огни, но я даже не могу вскрикнуть из-за сведенных челюстей.

Отчаянно пытаюсь пошевелиться, но, кажется, ничто не сможет справиться с этим параличом.

Не могу двигаться.

Ничего не вижу.

Только слышу его низкий смех.

\- Простенькое заклинание, а каков эффект! Да?

_Ублюдок, ты же знаешь, что я не могу ответить тебе!_

Тук

Тук

Тук

Я слышу его приближающиеся шаги. Он останавливается аккурат возле моей головы.

\- Ну вот, какой прогресс, - злорадно произносит он. - Как хорошо, что больше не нужно выслушивать твое нытье и терпеть твои попытки доказать мне, какая ты сильная личность. И, конечно же, ты не стоишь с гордо поднятой головой и не смотришь на меня, как на равного.

Он делает паузу, а потом смеется, и от его смеха у меня волосы встают дыбом.

\- Теперь ты там, где тебе самое место — на земле у моих ног. Такая беспомощная, и этот восхитительный страх в глазах. О, да, я вижу. Рука славы — прелестная вещичка. Так что не думай, что можешь спрятаться в темноте.

Подол его мантии задевает меня.

\- Тьма показывает нам, кто мы есть на самом деле, грязнокровка, - шепчет он. - В темноте ты можешь не скрывать своих истинных желаний.

Он отходит к противоположной стене комнаты.

Тук

Тук

Тук

\- Ты в _моей_  власти, - с каким-то извращенным удовлетворением в голосе произносит Люциус. - Ты никогда не могла этого понять. Никогда не выказывала мне уважения, хотя того требуют различия наших положений, - его голос ожесточается. - Я — единственный, кто может здесь приказывать. Так было всегда. Ты можешь ползать у меня в ногах или лежать, как сейчас, беспомощная и обездвиженная, но ты все еще сопротивляешься, все еще ведешь себя так, будто мы на равных.

Повисла долгая пауза.

\- Богом клянусь, я поставлю тебя на место.

Он умолкает, позволяя словам повиснуть в воздухе.

Нет. Нет, я никогда не приму это. Он не может _заставить_  меня.

Его шаги приближаются, и я _чувствую_ , как он склоняется надо мной.

\- Думаю, я оставлю тебя так на какое-то время, - откровенничает он, проводя палочкой по моей щеке. – И у тебя не будет иного выхода, кроме как лежать тихо и спокойно и _слушать_.

Люциус поднимается и отходит от меня. Я вглядываюсь в темному, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то…

\- Я буду говорить, - тихо произносит он, - а ты будешь слушать. Все просто.

Ох, если бы у меня был _выбор_ …

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что вспомнила. Вернись назад, когда тебе было одиннадцать лет, когда ты получила письмо из Хогвартса, - он делает небольшую паузу. – Я хочу, чтобы ты вспомнила, что ты почувствовала, когда прочла его.

Что за очередная игра?

Неважно. Я все равно не буду думать об этом, он не сможет сбить меня с толку…

Но в таком положении – на полу, парализованная и беспомощная – я не могу _не_  думать об этом. Его слова предназначаются только мне, и я понимаю, что начинаю думать в нужном Люциусу направлении.

Что я почувствовала?

Сильное возбуждение. Я помню все, словно это было вчера. Тогда я узнала, что магия – вовсе не детская сказка, а реальность, но еще сильнее меня взбудоражила мысль, что я умею колдовать. Я! Обыкновенная маленькая девочка Гермиона Грэйнджер. Я была особенной. Впервые в жизни я действительно была особенной.

Но я… поначалу, я не знала, во что верить. Я всегда думала, что магию выдумали, и тогда у меня закралось подозрение, что кто-то просто сыграл со мной злую шутку.

\- Смею предположить, что это было полной неожиданностью, - тишину нарушает _его_  голос. – Заметь, ты даже не подозревала о существовании магии до тех пор, пока не получила письмо.

Ну, конечно же, я не подозревала об этом, но разве можно меня винить?! Я магглорожденная, и, естественно, я не знала, что магия существует.

 _Заткнись, Гермиона! Это именно то, к чему он клонит!_  

\- Ты выросла без магии, - холодно продолжает он. – Ты выросла среди магглов. И до одиннадцати лет ты не знала, что магия _есть_.

Внезапно голову пронзает острая боль: он хватает меня за волосы, а я даже не могу сопротивляться.

\- Кто дал тебе право войти в магический мир? – В его голосе звенит металл. – Ты не имеешь никакого права заниматься колдовством. Столько чистокровных семей отчаянно пытались сохранить магию на протяжении нескольких поколений, испытывая гонения со стороны магглов, которые слишком боялись признать свою неполноценность. Что дает вам право – любому из магглов – врываться в мир, что принадлежит нам по праву? Потому что в нашей крови течет магия.

Он замолкает и отпускает мои волосы.

\- О, но ты, конечно же, не веришь мне, - тихо произносит он. – Я вижу это в твоих глазах. Что ж, поразмысли, были ли какие-нибудь знаки, по которым ты могла бы понять, что отличаешься от остальных магглов?

 _Твою мать!_  

Я знаю, что он имеет в виду. Я слышала разговоры в школе: неосознанный выброс магии, проявляющийся у детей волшебников.

_Думай, Гермиона._

Но… я не знаю, делала ли что-нибудь подобное. Вернее, я ведь должна помнить об этом, не так ли?

Напряженно думаю – должно же быть хоть что-то! – наверняка происходили необычные вещи, которые я не могла объяснить…

Должно быть хоть _что-то_!

Я _слышу_ , как Люциус усмехается.

\- Не можешь припомнить ни одного случая, да? – Язвительно говорит он. – Ты никогда не делала ничего магического. Ну, это не твоя вина. Этого следовало ожидать. А знаешь, почему?

_Уверена, ты собираешься сказать мне, почему._

\- Потому что ты не имеешь права учиться магии, - он все еще нависает надо мной. - Осмелюсь предположить, что даже этот идиот Лонгботтом мог творить магию до своего поступления в Хогвартс.

 _Невилл не идиот!_  

Но… я помню, как Невилл рассказывал мне, как дядюшка выбросил его из окна; маленький Невилл приземлился на клумбу. Или как Гарри, убегая от хулиганов, оказался на крыше школы.

Почему я не помню чего-то в том же духе?

_Потому что не все волшебники и волшебницы одинаковы. Это ничего не значит. Многие говорили тебе, что ты лучшая ученица в Хогвартсе, не забывай об этом._

Слова Люциуса Малфоя ничего не значат. Просто пустой звук. Бессмыслица. Я не буду его слушать.

Теплая рука касается моей щеки.

Я не хочу, чтобы он так делал.

Но он не останавливается. Он касается ладонью моего лица, нежно проводя большим пальцем по моей щеке…

Я закрываю глаза. Это единственная часть моего тела, которая все еще может двигаться.

Рука, что только что нежно ласкала меня, резко шлепает меня по щеке.

\- Не смей закрывать глаза.

Делаю, как он приказывает, и чувствую его проникновение в мой разум. Но лишь на короткое мгновение.

\- Несомненно, ты все еще цепляешься за тот факт, что ты _лучшая_  ученица в школе, - он издевается надо мной. – И конечно же все будут об этом говорить, ведь ты так много работала. Зазубривала все заклинания и можешь исполнить любое на отлично. Но спроси себя, ты могла бы колдовать так же, если бы не просиживала все время за книгами?

Я…

Я не знаю. Как я могу знать ответ на этот вопрос? Я всегда прилежно училась – это все, что я знаю.

Тем не менее, думаю, я подсознательно чувствовала, что должна усерднее учиться в Хогвартсе, чем в обычной школе. Ведь мне так многому надо было научиться.

Невидимая рука вновь проникает в мои мысли, и _он_  все еще рядом. Я чувствую его дыхание.

\- Начинаешь прислушиваться, да? – Он удовлетворенно посмеивается. – Осознаешь, что я, возможно, прав.

_Замолчи! Я никогда не поверю в то, что вы говорите! Никогда, никогда, никогда!_

Выкрикиваю эти слова в надежде, что он заглянет в мой разум и прочтет мои мысли.

Повисла долгая пауза, а потом он вновь бьет меня по лицу. Моя голова не двигается, но я ощущаю жжение на месте удара.

В этих пощечинах есть что-то личное. Не знаю, почему, но я уверена в этом.

Я больше не просто его _задание_. Все стало настолько личным, и вряд ли кто-то из нас мог даже вообразить, что так будет.

Он поднимается. Я слышу это.

\- Все еще не веришь мне? – Он медленно обходит меня.

Тук.

Тук.

Тук.

\- Интересно, ты когда-нибудь задумывалась, почему тебе приходится так много заниматься? – Он говорит слишком тихо. – Ты когда-нибудь допускала мысль, что заставляешь себя учиться, потому что прекрасно знаешь, что магия не дана тебе от природы? Подумай, среди вашей троицы ты – единственная, в чьей крови нет магии, и поэтому ты так старалась.

Но меня ведь никто не заставлял! Я сама выбрала такой путь!

Правда?

Я НЕ БУДУ слушать его!

Но… мне приходится. Мне больше ничего не остается, кроме как слушать.

\- Магия передается по наследству, - шепчет он. – И нет иного пути. То, что ты пытаешься овладеть основами колдовства, увы, не делает тебя _ведьмой._

Я не верю вам!

И _не буду_  верить!

\- Этому нельзя научиться, - безжалостно продолжает он. – И это не игрушка для такой грязи и мерзости, как ты. Это привилегия, которой достойны лишь чистые кровью.

_Не слушай. Это извращенная логика чистокровных снобов. И ничего больше._

Он вновь касается палочкой моего лица.

Я перестаю дышать.

\- Все еще не веришь? – Тихо спрашивает он. – Знаю, ты твердишь себе, что все это ложь и глупые предубеждения, - усмехаясь, он прижимает кончик палочки к моей щеке. – Поверь, ты понятия не имеешь о том, что правильно, а что – нет. Единственная ложь здесь – то, что ты достойна заниматься колдовством. Но ты всего лишь эксперимент таких магглолюбцев как Дамблдор. Жертва так называемого всеобщего равенства. И больше ничего.

Он убирает палочку от моего лица и встает рядом со мной.

\- Я докажу тебе, что ты действительно не заслуживаешь быть ведьмой.

Дрожь пробегает по телу, и мои мышцы расслабляются.

\- Встань.

Я сажусь, и это движение отдается болью в затекшем теле.

\- Я сказал, чтобы ты встала, грязнокровка, - в его голосе сквозит насмешка, - хотя, очень забавно смотреть, как ты ползаешь у моих ног.

_Закрой рот!_

Быстро поднимаюсь на ноги и гордо смотрю прямо перед собой.

Это не так-то уж и легко, учитывая, что я  _не могу_  его видеть.

\- Ты уверена, что достойна заниматься колдовством? – Спрашивает Люциус.

\- Да, - вся ярость, что копилась во мне, пока я лежала на полу, облекается в дерзкие слова. Я смотрю прямо перед собой в надежде, что он стоит там. – Так же, как и вы, я имею на это право. Жаль, что вы имеете неправильное представление о магглорожденных как о низшем слое. Но боюсь, ничего нельзя поделать с тем, что магия не всегда передается по наследству. И у меня на нее столько же прав, сколько и у вас.

Тишина затягивается. Пытаясь подавить панический страх, сжимающий сердце, я глубоко вздыхаю.

_Вдох…_

_Выдох…_  

Как бы мне хотелось видеть его лицо.

\- Ты бы хотела, чтобы здесь было чуть светлее? – Его голос эхом разносится в темноте.

Он еще спрашивает?!

\- Да, пожалуйста, - возможно, если я вежливо попрошу, он избавит нас от этой пугающей тьмы.

\- О, нет. Ты не поняла меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты просила меня зажечь свет. Нет, я уверен, что такая умная  _ведьма_ , как ты, способна на простейший Люмос.

Но…

\- Вы… - с трудом сглатываю ком в горле, - вы дадите мне палочку?

Он смеется.

\- Нет, - слышу презрение в его голосе. – Ты оскорбляешь меня одним только предположением об этом.

_Но..._

\- Но как тогда я смогу колдовать, если у меня нет палочки?

\- Смотри, грязнокровка.

Наступает звенящая тишина. Я могла бы подумать, что он ушел, если бы не слышала его дыхания.

А потом появляется свет.

Всего лишь маленькая светящаяся сфера, парящая над ладонью Люциуса. Мгновение я вижу его лицо: с улыбкой триумфатора он смотрит на меня поверх сферы.

Другой рукой он накрывает сферу, и она исчезает, снова погружая комнату во тьму.

 _О, ну, ладно. Черт возьми, хорошо! Если вы думаете, что этот фокус заставит меня почувствовать свою никчемность, то вы сильно ошибаетесь…_  

\- Я способен на беспалочковую магию, потому что я волшебник, - холодно произносит он. – Чистокровный волшебник. Тот, к кому магические способности перешли по наследству. Я достаточно силен, чтобы колдовать без палочки. А теперь я хочу, чтобы ты попыталась сделать то же самое.

Но…

_Но что? Ты можешь! Это похоже на невербальные заклинания._

И все же это совсем другое! Если я не могла колдовать в детстве, когда выбросы магии случаются неосознанно, то как же я смогу сделать это сейчас… и _здесь_?

В _его_  присутствии.

Он вздыхает и усмехается.

\- У меня куча времени, грязнокровка. Я знаю, что это определенно самое сложное из всего, что ты раньше делала, ведь такое умение нельзя подчерпнуть из книг. Это должно _БЫТЬ_  в тебе. Но можешь не торопиться.

_Козел…_

Глубоко вздыхаю и закрываю глаза.

_Думай, думай же…_

Свет, солнечный свет, электричество, лунное сияние…

_Как же должна ощущаться беспалочковая магия?_

Соберись, давай!

 _Люмос…_  
  
Открываю глаза, но… ничего.

_Неважно. Попытайся еще раз…_

Я представляю, как свет рассеивает тьму…

_Эту ужасную непроглядную тьму._

ПРЕДСТАВЬ!

_Люмос!_

Ничего…Еще раз…

_Ну же, почувствуй в себе силу! Ты знаешь, кто ты. Ты – ведьма!_

_Люмос…_

\- Люмос, - шепчу я, открывая глаза, и…

Лишь непроглядная темнота вокруг.

Он смеется.

\- Ох, дорогая, - произносит он, растягивая слова, - Ты не можешь? Просто у тебя нет способностей к этому.

Боже, как унизительно.

Но почему? Я ведь не виновата!

\- Это не значит, что я не ведьма! – Негодующе протестую я. – Не все люди одинаковые. Многие не могут колдовать, пока их не научат.

\- Это относится только к грязнокровкам и сквибам, - грубо обрывает меня Люциус. – Ты не можешь колдовать без палочки, потому что в твоей крови нет магии. С палочной – да, но без нее… В этом и состоит основное отличие между нами. Палочка – всего лишь инструмент. Настоящая же сила – внутри мага.

\- Неправда! Некоторые чистокровные маги не могут колдовать без палочки. А если и делают это, то только тогда, когда их вынуждают…

Я резко останавливаюсь, приказывая себе заткнуться.

Слишком поздно. Мои слова уже повисли в воздухе.

Возникает пауза, и все, что я слышу, - биение своего сердца _тудумтудумтудум._

Он все еще здесь?

_Ну, конечно же, он здесь!_

Красный луч света появляется из ниоткуда и устремляется к фонарю на потолке. Комнату озаряет приглушенный красный свет, и теперь я могу видеть Люциуса, стоящего у противоположной стены комнаты с ухмылкой на лице. Он направляет палочку на сморщенную и сухую Руку Славы, и свеча, которую держит эта рука, гаснет, а затем эта ужасная _штука_  уменьшается до размеров небольшого камешка, который Люциус кладет в карман мантии.

Он поднимает взгляд на меня.

\- Вынуждают, говоришь? – Он медленно подходит ко мне. – Хорошо, грязнокровка, я заключу с тобой сделку.

Он протягивает руку и убирает локон волос от моего лица.

_Прекратите!_

\- Я попробую _заставить_  тебя использовать беспалочковую магию, - тихо произносит он. – Если это пробудит в тебе магию, то мне наверняка достанется, но я разрешаю тебе. Ты меня поняла, маггла? Я настолько уверен, что у тебя ничего не получится, что разрешаю причинить мне боль.

Он убирает руку от моих волос и проводит палочкой по моей щеке.

\- Готова, грязнокровка?

Черта с два я буду молить его не делать этого! Не дождется, сволочь!

\- Больше, чем вы думаете.

Говорю абсолютно спокойно и хладнокровно.

Он ухмыляется.

А потом поднимает палочку…

Неведомая сила приподнимает меня над полом и отбрасывает к стене. Боль, жуткая боль пронзает меня, когда я ударяюсь спиной о стену. Клянусь Богом, все мои кости раздроблены, и я кричу, сгибаясь пополам и падая на пол.

Он поворачивается и отходит в другой конец комнаты, а затем поворачивается и направляет на меня палочку.

\- Круцио!

Нет! Нееет! Пожалуйста, _прекратите_! Я не могу больше выносить это. Мне больно. И эта боль везде! В тело будто впиваются десятки ножей, длинные хищные когти царапают кожу, разрывая плоть. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста ПРЕКРАТИТЕ!

Заклятие пропадает, я в изнеможении лежу на полу. Люциус подходит ко мне: я вижу его черные начищенные ботинки.

Он хватает меня за волосы и ухмыляется.

\- Ничего? Совсем?

 _Ну же, Гермиона, представь это! Постарайся…_  

\- Экспелиармус! – Шепчу я, представляя, как его палочка выскальзывает из его пальцев.

Но он лишь смеется надо мной, приближая мое лицо к своему.

\- Неудача, грязнокровка. Просто в тебе нет магии. Ты не можешь сделать что-то сверх того, чему тебя научили книги, не так ли?

Он толкает меня на пол.

\- А, может быть, я был недостаточно  _убедительным_? – Ледяным тоном произносит он.

О, нет. И зачем только я предложила ему это? Зачем?

С кончика его палочки срывается черный луч и, когда он достигает моей шеи…

Я не могу дышать. Я задыхаюсь, ловлю ртом воздух, но что-то душит меня, и я не могу вздохнуть. Брыкаюсь ногами в воздухе, судорожно цепляясь за горло, но ничто не может прекратить это. О, Боже…

\- Почему ты не пытаешься остановить меня? – я слышу его голос, будто издалека. – Любая настоящая ведьма смогла бы остановить меня. Так почему ты не можешь?

_Ну же, представь!_

Я НЕ МОГУ!

Как только пред глазами начинает расплываться темное пятно, давление на горло прекращается, и я с трудом ловлю воздух, давясь им, а он смеется надо мной.

\- Ну, что, теперь ты понимаешь, что в тебе нет ни капли магии? – Он ходит вокруг меня, глядя, как я восстанавливаю дыхание. – Настоящая ведьма почувствовала бы в себе магию и инстинктивно отреагировала бы на пытку.

Он наклоняется и вновь хватает меня за волосы, заставляя посмотреть ему в лицо.

\- Так скажи мне, сейчас ты чувствуешь в себе магию? Чувствуешь, как она струится по твоим венам?

Я сосредотачиваюсь, изо всех сил пытаясь почувствовать это. Каждый нерв в моем теле горит от напряжения.

Но если бы я была способна на беспалочковую магию, то, несомненно, использовала ее еще тогда, когда он впервые пытал меня.

Да я даже никогда не задумывалась о возможности использования такой магии.

 _Ну, теперь ты знаешь, что такое возможно! Подумай, Гермиона! Вспомни всю боль, которую он тебе причинил, и представь, что бы сделала с ним ты, будь у тебя возможность…_  

Он улыбается.

\- Но, конечно же, ты не можешь чувствовать это. Не знаешь, почему? - С издевкой в голосе спрашивает он.

Он хочет, чтобы я произнесла это вслух. Но если он думает, что _снова_  заставит меня сдаться, то пусть катится в ад.

\- Это всего лишь значит, что я не могу колдовать без палочки, - стараюсь говорить как можно спокойнее. – И это не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что я магглорожденная. Я была лучше ученицей Хогвартса – и этот факт много говорит о моих магических способностях. Я - _ведьма_! И вы ничего не можете с этим поделать.

Он смотрит на меня в тишине, и усмешка искривляет черты его лица.

\- Даже этот жалкий Уизли способен на беспалочковую магию. Я сам видел как-то раз. Беллатрикс немного… перегнула палку во время допроса, и внезапно она упала, схватившись за живот, хотя к ней и пальцем никто не притронулся. Каково это, грязнокровка? Твой безмозглый дружок способен на большее, чем ты.

\- А знаете, почему? – Злобно бросаю я. – Потому что он _не безмозглый_! Он великолепный волшебник, намного лучше, чем вы, и вам никогда с ним не сравниться.

И я не жалею о своих словах. Даже видя, что его лицо резко бледнеет от ярости, я все равно не жалею.

\- Почему ты говоришь это? – Тихо спрашивает он.

\- Потому что он хороший, - с гордостью отвечаю я, - и добрый. Вы всегда используете свою силу, чтобы творить зло. Можете относиться к нему с пренебрежением и называть его глупым, но вы и в подметки не годитесь Рону Уизли.

Он ухмыляется, но как-то невесело. Уголки его губ дернулись, будто я сказала что-то, что развеселило его и в то же время привело в бешенство.

А потом он дает мне пощечину.

\- Так, - его голос тих и пропитан злобой, - ты думаешь, что я хуже этого жалкого мальчишки, да?

\- Так оно и _есть_! – Яростно шепчу я. – А что еще я могу думать? Он один из лучших. Вы… я ненавижу вас больше всего на свете!

Грустная и пугающая усмешка исчезает, и в мире нет ничего, кроме его твердого взгляда, горящего абсолютной яростью.

Кулак…

И боль.

Чувствую, как все ломается, и начинаю плакать, но он грубо хватает меня за мантию.

\- О, поверь мне, грязнокровка, это чувство полностью взаимно, - шипит он.

Во рту стойкий вкус крови.

Запрокидываю голову, глядя прямо на него, потому что я твердо намерена не показывать ублюдку, какую боль он причинил мне.

Какое-то время он все еще держит меня, напряженно вглядываясь в мое лицо.

А потом…

Протягивает руку, мягко проводя пальцами по моему лицу, и усмехается.

\- Ты всегда пытаешься быть со мной на равных, - шепчет он. – Но _Я_  - единственный хозяин положения. И ты знаешь это. Не понимаю, почему ты продолжаешь пытаться убедить меня в обратном.

Не убирая пальцев от моего лица, он пристально смотрит мне в глаза…

И неизвестно, по каким причинам, но я начинаю говорить.

\- Почему вы делаете это?

Его взгляд ожесточается, и он опускает руку от моего лица, но все еще держит меня за мантию.

\- _Что_  именно я делаю?

Я должна это сказать.

Делаю глубокий вдох.

\- Почему вы… дотрагиваетесь до меня? – Мой голос сильно дрожит, но я продолжаю. – Однажды вы сказали, что не хотите дотрагиваться до меня больше, чем того требуют обстоятельства, но теперь… вы делаете это все время. Все время прикасаетесь ко мне, и когда вы так делаете, это похоже на…

Я замолкаю. Он в такой ярости, что это пугает меня до смерти.

\- Похоже на что? – шепчет он, но его губы почти не двигаются.

Я не буду бояться. Я покажу ему, что отлично понимаю его.

\- Как будто вы уверены, что имеете надо мной абсолютную власть. - _Продолжай в том же духе._  - Но на самом деле, вы знаете, что это не так. В одном вы никогда не сможете взять надо мной верх. Вы просто не позволите себе этого. Вы не можете иметь надо мной абсолютную власть, потому что я магглорожденная, и это идет вразрез с вашими предубеждениями.

Я знаю, что должна остановиться, знаю. Потому что теперь он по-настоящему разозлился, и он едва похож на человека сейчас. Бледное, почти белое, лицо, жесткие и напряженные черты, а глаза… глаза сужены, и в них столько льда и ярости.

Но я не останавливаюсь.

\- И ненавидите это, - тихо продолжаю я. – Вам претит мысль о том, что есть что-то, в чем вы не можете контролировать меня, и поэтому вы касаетесь меня, как если бы вы действительно имели надо мной безграничную власть. Во всем. Даже в том, в чем вы не можете…

Я заставляю себя заткнуться пока я не зашла слишком далеко, хотя я уже и так много сказала. Его просто трясет от ярости.

Некоторое время он просто смотрит на меня, в его холодных глазах загорается _жизнь_ : необузданная, ничем не замутненная ярость и ненависть.

Боже, что я наделала?

Он отступает от меня и со всей силы впечатывает меня в стену.

Черт! Ай! По телу будто проходит электрический разряд. Ненавижу!

Он грубо хватает меня за плечо, прижимая к холодному камню.

\- Значит, я жажду абсолютной власти над тобой, да? – Шипит он. – Над твоим телом… ты это имеешь в виду? – он смеется, но видно, что на самом деле это не доставляет ему веселья. А потом он наотмашь бьет меня тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. – Никчемная, жалкая сучка! Ты серьезно думаешь, что я когда-нибудь даже допускал мысль о тебе в таком ключе?

Он ударяет меня кулаком в живот, и, согнувшись пополам, я падаю на пол.

\- Ты – _грязь и мерзость_! – Его голос полон ярости. – Ты – _ничто_! И ты не имеешь никакого права говорить мне все это.

Я плачу, плачу перед ним. Снова. Хотя дала себе зарок, что он больше никогда не увидит моих слез. Кричу, когда он вновь и вновь пинает меня ногами, а затем он отворачивается и отходит в другой конец комнаты.

 _ДУМАЙ, Гермиона! Ты должна быть способна сделать хоть что-то!_  

Он поворачивается и направляет на меня свою палочку.

\- Круцио!

О, неееееет! Пожалуйста, я больше не вынесу! Пожалуйста, прекратите! Все тело, будто охвачено огнем.

Когда заклятие отпускает меня, я лежу на полу, дрожа всем телом, и всхлипываю. Но он так просто это не оставляет. Он грубо поднимает меня на ноги и вновь отшвыривает к стене.

Ненавижу. Ненавижу. НЕНАВИЖУ.

 _Давай! Заставь его остановиться! Ты знаешь, что это возможно – Рон сделал это!_  

\- Никчемная, бесполезная маггла! – Яростно шепчет он мне в лицо. – Ты не способна даже на малейшую защитную реакцию. Что же ты за _ведьма_  тогда? Ты – неудачница, слышишь?

Я пытаюсь дышать, но не могу. Только чувствую. Боль, ненависть, агонию, унижение.

Он сильно бьет меня обратной стороной ладони. Опять.

\- Клянусь Богом, я поставлю тебя на место!

НЕНАВИЖУ. НЕНАВИЖУ. НЕНАВИЖУ.

Я падаю на пол, но он еще не закончил.

Мои глаза вновь горят, как тогда, когда они выпытывали у меня сведения о семье Гарри…

Как он мог? Как он мог заставлять меня предавать моего лучшего друга?

Я кричу от боли, прижимая пальцы к глазам, из которых – я знаю! – течет кровь.

_В тот день ты выдала Рона, подписав ему тем самым смертный приговор…_

\- Нет! – кричу я, и заклятие исчезает.

Люциус смеется надо мной.

НЕНАВИЖУ. НЕНАВИЖУ. НЕНАВИЖУ.

\- Чего ты хочешь? – злобно бросает он.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы остановились! – Хнычу я, забыв о гордости, забыв обо всем на свете, потому что все это не имеет  _никакого_  значения до тех пор, пока он не оставит меня в _покое_.

Он вновь смеется, хватая меня за руку и прижимая к стене. Так близко. Почти как в тот раз, когда я на мгновение подумала, что он мог бы…

\- А я-то думал, что вы хотите быть способной к беспалочковой магии, мисс Грэйнджер.

Раньше он чаще обращался ко мне так. Сейчас же лишь «грязнокровка» или «маггла»…

\- Меня зовут Гермиона, - шепотом сообщаю ему я.

Улыбка моментально сползает с его лица, и он со всей силы бьет меня головой о стену.

НЕНАВИЖУ. НЕНАВИЖУ. НЕНАВИЖУ.

Боль. Нескончаемая боль.

_Ну же, Гермиона! Сфокусируйся! Ты можешь остановить его, и ты знаешь это!_

\- Никчемная сучка! – сквозь зубы шипит он. – Ты не имеешь права на имя. Ты хуже грязи! Отныне ты - «грязнокровка», потому что ты не заслуживаешь, чтобы тебя называли по имени.

НЕНАВИЖУ НЕНАВИЖУ НЕНАВИЖУ НЕНАВИЖУ НЕНАВИЖУ!

Я чувствую электрический разряд, пробегающей по всему телу. Он проходит сквозь меня, задевая каждый нерв, растворяясь в моей крови.

\- Бесполезная. Жалкая. И я даже не хочу доказывать это тебе; если ты до сих пор сама не поняла, то, увы, тут уже ничто не поможет.

 _О, да ПОШЕЛ ТЫ НА ХЕР! Оставь меня, оставь в покое!_  

Он грубо поворачивает мою голову, чтобы посмотреть в мое лицо, а через секунду…

Еще одна пощечина.

Проклятье! Как меня бесит то, что он намеренно не использует чертову палочку, чтобы причинить мне боль!

Я ненавижу его. Я так сильно его ненавижу!

Электрический разряд вновь пробегает по телу, струясь по венам.

_Напрягись, Гермиона! Направь энергию!_

Люциус безжалостно смеется.

\- Разве я когда-нибудь касался тебя, - шепчет он, - ты, _мерзость_!

_Вот так! Освободи ее! Пропусти через пальцы!_

НЕНАВИЖУНЕНАВИЖУНЕНАВИЖУНЕНАВИЖУНЕНАВИЖУ!

Чувствую, как электрический разряд покидает мое тело через кончики пальцев, и Люциус… летит назад, через всю комнату, и растягивается на полу.

Я непонимающе смотрю на него сквозь слезы и делаю вдох только тогда, когда он начинает подниматься.

_Господи, Боже мой._

Смотрю на свои ладони, на широко растопыренные пальцы, и я не верю. Во всем теле ощущается какая-то легкость.

Это… это была я!

Я сделала это! Беспалочковая магия!

 _У меня получилось!_  

\- Ха!

Не могу удержаться от ехидного смешка, потому что я _смогла_. О, да, я же говорила, что во мне есть магия, ты, _ублюдок_!

Он встает и направляет на меня волшебную палочку, и я вжимаюсь спиной в стену, потому что у него все еще есть палочка, а у меня - скудные магические силы.

Но, несмотря на адскую боль во всем теле, я улыбаюсь. Улыбаюсь, потому что на этот раз он проиграл! А я – выиграла. Я!

И он знает это!

\- Ты.., - его лицо искажено яростью – Ты… маленькая…

Но уже не имеет значения, что он говорит, потому что я способна творить беспалочковую магию. Я могу! А вот он ничего с этим поделать не может.

Кроме того, он разрешил мне ранить его.

Хоть и думал, что я никогда не смогу сделать это.

\- Я же говорила, - шепчу я.

В мгновение ока он оказывается подле меня и накручивает мои волосы в кулак. Я вскрикиваю, но с уверенностью смотрю ему прямо в глаза, потому что не он вышел победителем в этой схватке. Не он!

Люциус вглядывается в мое лицо, направив на меня волшебную палочку, и он зол. Но мне уже все равно. Эту битву он проиграл!

\- Проклятье! – Шипит он. – Будь _ты_  проклята!

Он отпускает мои волосы, но хватает меня за руку, вытаскивая из кармана крошечный ключик.

\- Западная спальня.

И мы будто распадаемся на мелкие частицы, просачиваясь сквозь пространство…

Мы в моей спальне. Ну, ладно, не в _моей_ , а в той, что мне выделили, пока я нахожусь в доме Блэков. Минимум обстановки: серые каменные стены, кровать, шкаф, туалетный столик и ванная комната.

Слава Богу, я больше не в этом ужасном подземелье!

Он направляет на меня палочку, мои мышцы расслабляются, и я падаю на пол. Пытаюсь пошевелиться, но тщетно. Это даже хуже Петрификуса Тоталуса, потому что мое тело не онемело, и сейчас технически я все еще могу двигаться.

Зачем он наложил на меня это заклинание? Это чертовски трусливый поступок!

И он… он берет меня на руки и несет к кровати, а затем опускает меня на мягкое покрывало.

Теперь я в панике.

Он может делать со мной все, что захочет.

Но… он лишь садится на край постели и подзывает флакон с исцеляющей мазью с моего туалетного столика. А потом наносит мазь на синяки и ссадины на моем лице. Когда он заканчивает, то вновь направляет на меня палочку, и я чувствую тепло, волной проходящее через меня и уносящее с собой всю боль.

Что, черт побери, он творит?

Но у меня нет времени гадать, потому что Люциус склоняется надо мной, ткнув палочкой мне под ребра.

\- Я собираюсь снять заклятие, - тихо говорит он. – Но только посмей пошевелиться, и я буду накладывать на тебя Круцио до тех пор, пока ты не забудешь собственное имя.

Я понимаю, что заклятие отпускает меня по едва заметной дрожи, пробегающей по телу. Судорожно вздыхаю, чувствуя, как его палочка сильнее упирается мне в ребра, и сжимаю в кулак шелковую ткань покрывала, на котором лежу.

И больше не шевелюсь.

Он все еще нависает надо мной.

\- Маленький выброс магии ничего не значит, грязнокровка, - шепчет он. – То, что ты можешь исполнить небольшое колдовство, все равно не дает тебе права заниматься колдовством. В тебе нет силы даже на самое элементарное заклинание, тебе все ясно?

Я киваю, потому что уже ничего из того, что он говорит, не имеет значения. Он уже не первый, и он знает это.

Не то, чтобы _я_  теперь ведущая, нет. Он сильнее меня, и у него есть палочка. А я способна на беспалочковую магию только, когда меня вынуждают. И сейчас я напугана. Боль и ярость ушли, уступив место страху.

Как будто этого не достаточно. Вдобавок я больше не ощущаю в себе ту силу, что остановила Люциуса.

Он сильнее давит палочкой мне под ребра и склоняется еще ниже, так, что его грудь соприкасается с моей… и нас разделяет лишь одежда. Я чувствую на щеке его дыхание.

Я… я не могу дышать. И думать.

_Пожалуйста, не надо._

Он медленно проводит рукой по моей щеке, его пальцы нежно касаются кожи.

Я подавляю дрожь.

А затем он – Боже милостивый! – он опускает руку ниже, лаская шею, и ниже, между холмиками грудей, к животу… и он, кажется, не собирается останавливаться…

 _Не надо, пожалуйста, нет!_  

Внезапно он замирает, а потом перемещает руку в сторону, на мое бедро, вжимая меня в мягкий матрас подо мной…

Под _нами_ …

Я невольно задерживаю дыхание, лежа под ним. Он грубо вдавливает меня в матрац, а его волшебная палочка все еще упирается своим кончиком мне в ребра.

\- Не думаю, что нужно напоминать, кто здесь главный, - он едва шепчет, его рука все еще давит на бедро, а его тело прижимает меня к кровати.

 _Нет!_  

Теперь я действительно в ужасе, потому что, я думаю, он может… он хочет вернуть контроль над ситуацией. Я уверена!

\- Тебе ясно, гразнокровка? – давление его палочки усиливается, а сам Люциус наклоняется еще ниже, - хотя куда уж ниже?! – Я здесь главный, и ты ничего не можешь с этим поделать. Я имею над _тобой_  неограниченную власть.

Я киваю, от страха слезы катятся по щекам.

 _Возможно, сейчас, вы и вправду имеете надо мной власть. Но что бы вы ни делали, отныне вы знаете, что у меня есть магическая сила._  

Но он… он ничего не делает. Несколько секунд он смотрит на меня, а потом встает и отходит от кровати, все еще держа палочку направленной на меня.

\- В любом случае, это все неважно, - хладнокровно бросает он. – В конце концов, что такое жизнь, как не набор определенных _воспоминаний_?

Что… нет… он _не может_ …

Нет, может.

\- Трус! – Недоверчиво шепчу я.

На его лице заиграли желваки.

\- Думай обо мне, как хочешь, грязнокровка, - тихо говорит он. – Мне все равно.

Он поднимает палочку.

Нет!

\- Обливиэйт!

Я будто выныриваю на поверхность воды.

Я ведь не могла уснуть? Я только на секунду закрыла глаза.

Минутку. Я…я… в своей постели?

Оглядываюсь вокруг… я снова в своей комнате. Ну, ладно, не в _моей_ , а в той, что мне выделили, пока я нахожусь в доме Блэков.

Но… когда?

 _Он_  здесь. Стоит у стены напротив и смотрит на меня. На его лице ни единой эмоции.

\- Я принес тебя сюда, - поясняет он. – Я подумал и решил, что ты все же выучила урок. Тем более у меня и так нет времени, чтобы еще и тратить его на тебя.

Но… я не понимаю…

\- Когда вы…?

\- Только что. Ты спала, когда я вернулся, поэтому я принес тебя в твою комнату.

Но… я не помню, как заснула…

Разве я могла не заметить этого? Я лишь на минутку дала глазам отдых после обеда - или ужина? – сразу после того, как Долохов выволок Рона…

\- Почему я не проснулась? – Настороженно спрашиваю я.

Он не медлит с ответом.

\- А почему ты не проснулась, когда я впервые принес тебя сюда после того, как запер в шкафу внизу? – Это определенно риторический вопрос. – У меня есть пара приемов, которые не дают тебе проснуться, когда это выгодно мне.

Но когда я видела его в прошлый раз, он сказал, что еще не закончил со мной. Что же заставило его передумать?

_Ради Бога, только не спрашивай его об этом!_

Он подходит к двери.

\- Уже поздно, - резко бросает он. – Тебе нужно поспать.

Но… я же только что проснулась. Почему...?

Он открывает дверь и покидает комнату, не забыв запереть ее за собой на замок.

Я, молча, сижу на кровати, уставившись на закрытую дверь.

Затем встряхиваю головой. Какой смысл в моих попытках понять его? Это просто нереально.

Поднимаюсь с кровати и иду в ванную. Горячая вода поможет смыть воспоминания об ужасных подземельях.

 

_to be continued..._


	11. Открытие

**Глава 11. Открытие.**

_Если рассудок еще при мне, то действительно сумасшествие думать, будто из всех мерзостей, коими я окружен в этом ненавистном месте, – менее всего мне страшен граф, и будто только с его стороны я еще могу надеяться на помощь до тех пор, пока он во мне нуждается!_  - Дракула, Брэм Стокер

______________________________________

  
Я ожесточенно тру покрытый толстым слоем грязи и пыли пол какой-то тряпкой, которую мне всучили, когда привели сюда. Кажется, пройдет вечность прежде, чем я увижу настоящий цвет покрытия. Кожа на пальцах рук уже сморщилась от холодной воды, а спину и шею неимоверно ломит…

Но Рон хотя бы рядом.

Сегодня утром ко мне в комнату пришла Беллатрикс и сказала, что пол в гостевой комнате нуждается в чистке, и мы с Роном отныне будем вместо домовых эльфов выполнять грязную работу.

Едва я вошла в помещение, как сразу же узнала его, - это та самая комната, где были мы с Люциусом, когда только приехали сюда. Та самая, где я пырнула его ножом. Комната, где отношения между нами изменились, и в этом виновата только я…

_Но все и так уже было несколько личным, ты так не думаешь? Да он едва не замучил тебя до смерти!_

Я глубоко вздыхаю и выбрасываю из головы мысли о Люциусе.

Сейчас в комнате нет мебели, как нет больше и тех ужасных предметов, что были здесь повсюду. Должно быть, их убрали еще до моего прихода.

Мы заперты здесь, и время от времени _они_ приходят проверить сделанную работу. Но, зато мы с Роном вместе.

И я благодарна за это. Мы можем спокойно разговаривать, помогая друг другу, хоть это и унизительно – прислуживать этим ублюдкам.

\- Скорее всего, - произносит Рон уже раз десятый за утро (или уже день? – да какая к черту разница!) – родители просто сделали вид, что согласны на условия Пожирателей Смерти, но на самом деле будут шпионить для Ордена.

Я что-то неразборчиво бормочу.

\- Бога ради, да они никогда и ни за что не будут служить Сама-Знаешь-Кому! – Он истерично смеется. – Не будут.

\- Конечно, не будут, - тихо соглашаюсь с ним, старательно орудуя тряпкой.

Рон вновь что-то бубнит себе под нос, до меня доносится лишь «никогда не будут» и «шпионить для Ордена».

Мне страшно за него. Я могу только представить, какое чувство вины гложет его…

_Да, ты можешь. Ты чувствуешь то же самое каждую гребаную минуту каждого гребаного дня._

Отбрасываю эту мысль.

_А смысл? Ночью, перед сном, ты все равно будешь вновь и вновь прокручивать все это в голове. Так всегда происходит…_

\- Знаешь, кого мы встретили, когда Люциус вел меня сюда? - Пусть мне и не очень хочется об этом говорить, но так я хотя бы отвлекаюсь от мыслей.

\- Кого? - Рон даже не поднимает взгляда от пола.

\- Мать Драко.

Нарциссу Малфой. _Его_  жену.

\- Ммм, - похоже, его эта новость не заинтересовала. - Малфой — хорек. Его ведь нет здесь?

\- Нет. Думаю, она приехала одна.

\- Она останется?

\- Вряд ли. Если не ошибаюсь, она что-то привезла мужу, вот и все.

Повисла пауза. Слышно лишь, как тряпка шуршит по полу.

\- Думаешь, здесь останутся только Малфой, Беллатрикс и Долохов?

\- Я почти не сомневаюсь в этом, - со вздохом отвечаю я.

Я умалчиваю о том, как у меня язык чешется рассказать Нарциссе о связи между ее мужем и сестрой. Мне противно от того, что эти двое обманывают ее и при этом еще нахально улыбаются. И, судя по всему, она даже не догадывается о предательстве.

Нет, я не скажу Рону об этом, потому что тогда, он захочет знать, почему я не сделала этого.

Если честно, я сама не знаю ответа на этот вопрос.

Просто... ну, у меня ведь нет никаких причин делать ей больно. _Она_  ничего мне не сделала. И она не виновата, что вышла замуж за это чудовище.

_Но она все-таки вышла за него._

Ну и что? Наверное, она не настолько хорошо его знает, иначе зачем бы ей становиться его женой, зная, кто он на самом деле?

И вообще, это не мое дело!

\- Я видел ее на Кубке Мира по Квиддичу, - произносит Рон, продолжая яростно соскребать грязь с пола. - Она все еще выглядит так, будто нанюхалась дерьма?

Да, мне стыдно, но я не могу сдержать смех.

\- Ну, она посмотрела на меня, как на мешок с мусором, и сказала: «Полагаю, это и есть та грязнокровка?»

\- Вот овца, - со злостью возмущается Рон.

Я не отвечаю. Признаюсь, что если бы можно было выбирать, я бы предпочла провести время с ней, чем с ее проклятым муженьком. Она кажется вполне безобидной на его фоне.

Скорее всего, она не знает, что делает со мной Люциус, в противном случае она бы проявила ко мне больший интерес.

Но она смотрела на меня так, словно я пустое место. Я для нее ничто, грязное пятно, на которое случайно упал ее взор.

Она красива. Этого у нее не отнять. По-настоящему красива.

Они с Люциусом хорошо смотрятся вместе. Совершенная пара. Оба надменные, изящные блондины с холодными усмешками на лицах.

\- Она очень похожа на своего мужа, - рассеянно говорю я. - Немного жутко. Они настолько похожи, что могли бы сойти за брата и сестру.

\- Может, так оно и есть, - фыркает Рон. - Кто знает, как далеко способны зайти эти фанатики, дабы сохранить чистоту крови.

Я перестаю улыбаться, потому что в этот момент в комнату входит Люциус, придирчиво оглядывая пол.

Рон и я замираем и смотрим на него, но Люциус останавливает свой взгляд на мне.

\- Вы не очень-то преуспели здесь. А я думал, что грязнокровка и Уизли — профи во всем, что касается грязной работы.

_О, заткнись!_

Обеспокоенно смотрю на Рона - как бы он не выкинул чего. Но он, молча, возвращается к работе.

\- В этом нет необходимости, дружок, - Люциус злорадно усмехается. - _Здесь_  ты закончил. Будешь мыть пол в коридоре, - он кивает в сторону двери, - а грязнокровка закончит то, что вы начали. Антонин присмотрит за тобой.

Рон посылает Люциусу взгляд полный ненависти, но тот лишь усмехается.

\- Пожалуйста, - я чуть ли не плачу. Люциус поворачивается ко мне. - Пожалуйста, можно он останется? Мы быстрее справимся, если будем работать вместе.

Его улыбка становится шире.

\- Ты так думаешь? А мне кажется, наоборот, чем меньше вы будете отвлекать друг друга пустой болтовней, тем быстрее справитесь со своими обязанностями.

\- Да неужели? - Раздраженно бросает Рон. - Какая разница, как быстро мы наведем здесь порядок? Я имею в виду, кому есть дело до этой дыры? Вряд ли у нас будут гости.

Сжимаю губы, пряча улыбку, но Люциус замечает мое выражение и направляет палочку на Рона.

\- Империо!

Взгляд Рона стекленеет, а на губах появляется блаженная улыбка.

\- Встань, - приказывает Люциус.

Рон поднимается на ноги, его движения замедленны и как-то неестественны.

\- Вам не обязательно делать это! - С негодованием кричу я. Люциус поворачивает ко мне, все еще держа палочку направленной на Рона.

\- Спокойно, грязнокровка, или ему же будет хуже.

Я замолкаю, провожая взглядом Рона, который движется будто сомнамбула. Он выходит за дверь и прикрывает ее за собой, а Люциус накладывает запирающие чары.

\- Не нужно было, - тихо говорю я.

\- Почему? - Он холодно смотрит на меня.

\- Не нужно накладывать заклинание, чтобы заставить его уйти. Он бы послушался, если бы вы вежливо попросили его.

\- Я не собираюсь быть вежливым с Уизли, - грубо бросает он. – Что толку метать бисер перед свиньями? Приступай к работе, и без разговоров. Ты ведь сделаешь это для меня, грязнокровка? Хоть раз в жизни попридержи свой острый язычок и сделай, как велят.

Стискиваю зубы, подавляя рвущуюся из груди ярость, и киваю.

Скотина. Мерзкая дрянь. Ему когда-нибудь надоест вести себя, как последняя сволочь?

Окунаю тряпку в ведро с водой и приступаю к своим  _обязанностям_. Глаза наполняются слезами, а дыхание учащается. Никто и никогда еще не приводил меня в такое бешенство, как делает это Люциус Малфой. Даже его противный сын или Лаванда Браун, Снейп, сучка Паркинсон, Рита Скиттер, Амбридж... никогда, никогда я еще никого не ненавидела так, как ненавижу сейчас _его!_

Он наблюдает за мной. Боковым зрением вижу, что он смотрит на меня, пока я мою пол.

_Да-да, конечно. Почему бы вам не позлорадствовать?_

Но одного взгляда оказывается не достаточно.

\- Должен сказать, - произносит он, растягивая слова, - это довольно приятный сюрприз для меня — видеть, что ты беспрекословно подчиняешь приказам.

_Пошел вон._

\- Может быть, - лениво продолжает он, - когда Темный Лорд победит, мы оставим некоторых грязнокровок в живых. Они могут стать достойной заменой домовым эльфам. Как тебе такая идея?

Я поднимаю голову.

\- Что? Вы говорите, что в случае победы, вы уничтожите всех магглорожденных? Не оставив им ни единого шанса?

Что-то полоснуло меня по руке.

Судорожно втягиваю ртом воздух и задираю рукав мантии. Так и есть — на руке алеет порез. Не слишком глубокий, но этого достаточно, чтобы пошла кровь.

Поднимаю глаза на него. Он усмехается, лениво поигрывая палочкой в руке.

\- Кажется, я не давал тебе слова, - произносит Люциус.

\- Но вы...

Еще один порез пересекает первый, на этот раз более глубокий. На глаза наворачиваются слезы.

\- О, дорогая, - он все еще ухмыляется, - ты, кажется, не поняла меня. Ты ведь прекрасно знаешь, как я не люблю, когда ты перечишь мне.

Подавляю слезы и опускаю глаза, с удвоенным усердием продолжая скрести пол.

\- Но я все же отвечу на твой вопрос, - с нотками злобы в голосе говорит он. - Не вижу в этом ничего такого.

_Уходите. Оставьте меня одну, пока я не сказала того, о чем потом пожалею._

\- План был таков: уничтожить всех магглорожденных, едва закончится война, - он смакует каждое слово. Ублюдок. - Но теперь я вижу, насколько полезными могут быть грязнокровки. Возможно, я упрошу Темного Лорда сохранить жизнь некоторым из них. И, конечно же, только тем, кто уже достаточно стар, чтобы размножаться.

\- Идиотизм! - Я смотрю на него, проклиная себя за несдержанность. - Бред сивой кобылы!

И снова руку пересекает порез.

Закусив губу, яростно тру пол и пытаюсь игнорировать все, что он говорит.

_Господи, позволь мне увидеть, как Люциус Малфой страдает. Как его кости дробятся в щепки, кровь льется рекой, а он сам корчится в агонии и кричит. Я хочу видеть его полностью раздавленным, лежащим у моих ног._

  
* * *

  
Сворачиваюсь клубочком на кровати, дрожа от холода, и плотнее укутываюсь в огромных размеров мужскую рубашку, что служит мне покрывалом.

Здесь чертовски холодно.

Дома моя кровать стояла около батареи отопления, и я никогда не мерзла.

Не могу заснуть.

Если бы я была дома, то могла бы зажечь ночник и что-нибудь почитать. Ну, или покрепче обнять своего плюшевого медвежонка.

Слезы жгут глаза, и я кусаю губы. Дом. Я больше никогда его не увижу...

Глубоко вздыхаю и закрываю руками глаза, пытаясь прогнать непрошенные слезы, а потом переворачиваюсь на спину, устремляя взгляд в потолок, которого все равно не вижу, потому что в комнате темно.

Это Люциус во всем виноват. Из-за него я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу нормально спать. Ночью мне ничего не остается кроме как думать, и я пытаюсь разгадать его, понять причины его поступков.

Сегодня ему, в конце концов, наскучило насмехаться надо мной. Почему? Может, потому что я не обращала на него внимания?

А что, если я буду игнорировать его всегда? Возможно, он перестанет получать удовольствие, пытая меня. Ведь, когда я проигнорировала его сегодня, он даже не разговаривал со мной, возвращая меня в мою комнату.

И почему он так… _странно_  смотрел на меня?

Я чувствовала его взгляд, пока отмывала пол, но вот выражение его лица… когда я мельком бросила на него взгляд, я увидела то, чего совсем не ожидала увидеть.

Такой странный, пугающий вид. Он словно изучал меня, пытался решить для себя что-то, что связано со мной, и что он никак не может понять до конца.

Ох, не знаю. Порой я бы все отдала лишь бы знать, о чем он думает.

Скрип.

У меня перехватывает дыхание, будто меня ударили в солнечное сплетение.

Знакомый звук - протяжный скрип открывающейся двери.

А теперь она закрывается.

Щелк.

На замок.

Приподнимаюсь на локтях, вглядываясь в темноту, и в ужасе судорожно сжимаю ткань покрывала.

\- Кто здесь? – От страха едва могу говорить.

Нет ответа.

Дыхание. Тяжелое… слишком тяжелое…

Я _ничего_  не могу разглядеть!

\- Я спрашиваю, кто здесь? – Голос срывается, и мой вопрос повисает в темноте.

Тишина в ответ.

Тихие осторожные шаги.

Это… _он_?

Нет, не может быть! Какого черта ему делать в моей комнате ночью?

_А, на что похоже то, что он делает?_

Но… он сказал, что не станет! Сказал, что никогда бы…

_Только не говори, что такое в принципе невозможно._

Так, это всего лишь мой личный страх перед ним еще с тех пор, как он объявился в моей спальне в доме родителей…

Но… я не могу… о, Боже, пожалуйста, я… я…

Шаги останавливаются в полуметре от моей кровати, и дыхание становится напряженнее, прерывистее.

Боюсь вздохнуть. Только сжимаюсь от ужаса, лежа на кровати.

\- Люмос!

Мое сердце уходит в пятки.

Это не _его_  голос.

Слабый огонек освещает комнату и незваного гостя.

Долохов стоит у моей кровати, плотоядно глядя на меня в тусклом свете.

_О, Боже._

\- Добрый вечер, дорогуша, - его губы искривляются в злобной гримасе.

В мгновение ока выпутываюсь из-под покрывала и скатываюсь с кровати.

\- Что такое? – Обнимаю себя за плечи в защитном жесте. – Что вам нужно?

Зачем я спросила, зачем?

Он облизывает нижнюю губу. Его слюна блестит в свете палочки.

\- Кажется, я уже ясно дал это понять.

Внутри все сжимается и переворачивается, когда он делает шаг в мою сторону, сокращая расстояние между нами, подходя ближе и оттесняя меня к стене, пока я не натыкаюсь спиной на холодный камень. От страха я забываю дышать. Его дыхание учащается, когда он опирается рукой на стену в нескольких сантиметрах от моей головы.

Огонек от палочки освещает его расширившиеся зрачки. Он проходится по мне взглядом с головы до ног.

Я бросаюсь в сторону, но он хватает меня за талию, прижимая обратно к стене.

От него  _несет_ алкоголем.

\- Отпустите меня! – Сквозь зубы шепчу я, но он лишь тихо посмеивается, еще крепче стискивая меня в руках.

\- О, перестань, - чувствую щекой его горячее дыхание, и меня начинает мутить. – Я уже видел тебя голой. Остальное происходит само собой. Почему бы тебе не согласиться со мной?

Он грубо хватает меня за подбородок и поворачивает мою голову в сторону. Что-то горячее и влажное ползет по моей щеке…

Он _облизывает_  мое лицо!

Кажется, я сейчас свихнусь.

\- Ммм, - он отстраняется, причмокивая губами, а я задыхаюсь от отвращения. – Ты восхитительна. Такая молодая, свежая и, несомненно, _грязная_. Я почти _чувствую_  вкус твоей грязной крови через бархатистую, нежную кожу.

\- Отвалите! – Я в ярости пытаюсь ударить его, но он бьет меня по лицу. Не так сильно, как Люциус, но тоже неслабо.

\- Только троньте меня.., - начинаю я, но внезапно понимаю, что не знаю, что сказать дальше. Чем я могу припугнуть его?

\- Да? – Зловеще спрашивает он. – Что ты сделаешь?

Нет. Я же помню. Он должен опять…

_… Она – грязнокровка. Помни об этом…_

Только _одно_  может напугать его.

Делаю глубокий вдох.

\- Только троньте меня, - повторяю я. – Я скажу Л-люциусу…

Он громко смеется.

\- Ты, правда, думаешь, что его это волнует?

Судорожно вздыхаю.

\- Однажды он уже остановил вас, - я в полном отчаянии. – И он сделает это снова!

\- Уверена? – Насмешливо спрашивает он, и его рука ложится на мою грудь, сильно сжимая ее через тонкую сорочку. Я вздрагиваю. – И зачем бы ему это делать, а?

Он действительно хочет, чтобы я ответила?

Его рука мнет мою грудь, и я пытаюсь вырваться, но он направляет на меня волшебную палочку, и в следующий же миг невидимая сила крепко прижимает меня к стене, удерживая в таком положении. Все, что я могу, - это лишь вертеть головой в стороны. Стискиваю зубы, чтобы не расплакаться.

\- Может быть, он просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой касался его маггловской шлюшки? – Бросает он, его пальцы сильнее впиваются в мою грудь. – О, да, я понял, что между вами что-то есть. Но не волнуйся, Темному Лорду не обязательно знать об этом. Если ты будешь хорошей девочкой…

Что за хрень он несет?

\- _Хорошей_  девочкой? – Я задыхаюсь от негодования, пытаясь вырваться из невидимых пут, что удерживают меня у стены. Но тщетно. Я не могу даже пошевелиться. – Да я лучше проглочу гной бубонтюбера!

\- Где твои манеры, грязнокровка? – Он грубо сжимает мою грудь. – Уверен, что с Люциусом ты так не разговариваешь. Наоборот, ты позволяешь ему делать все, что ему заблагорассудится.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите.., - мои слова обрываются сильным ударом по щеке.

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я, сучка! – Шипит он.

Его рука перестает терзать мою грудь, опуская ниже, касаясь живота, и я изо всех сил борюсь с заклинанием, из-за которого не могу пошевелить и пальцем. Инстинктивно я свожу колени вместе, от страха все внутри сжимается.

\- ОТСТАНЬТЕ ОТ МЕНЯ! – Я плюю ему в лицо, и он выходит из себя. Схватив меня за плечи, он яростно ударяет меня спиной о стену. Я кричу, больно ударившись головой, и чувствую, как боль накатывает на меня волнами.

\- Маленькая нахалка, - выдыхает он. – С готовностью раздвигаешь ноги перед ним, но отказываешься делать это для меня. И чем же я хуже?

Его слова – будто удар поддых. Я не могу вздохнуть.

Но я нахожу силы закричать. _Я кричу._

Он закрывает мне рот рукой.

\- Заткнись и делай то, что я говорю. Иначе, клянусь, тебе не поздоровится…

\- Какого черта ты _здесь_  делаешь?

Я вздыхаю с облегчением.

Я даже не слышала, как открылась дверь!

Долохов оборачивается.

Темная фигура стремительно приближается к нам и отшвыривает от меня Долохова.

_Слава Богу, слава Богу!_

Долохов падает на пол, палочка выскальзывает из его рук, на мгновение освещая лицо Люциуса. Выражение его лица приводит меня в ужас. Я и раньше видела его в гневе, несчетное количество раз, но сейчас… он смотрит на Долохова с абсолютной, чистейшей ненавистью. И будь я на месте Антонина, я бы уже умерла от страха.

Заклинание, державшее меня у стены, исчезает.

Срываюсь с места и бегу. Выбегаю в коридор, слыша за спиной яростные крики.

Но они кричат не на меня. Они орут _друг на друга_.

Мне плевать. Плевать, плевать, плевать на всё!

Я бегу. Ноги передвигаются по инерции. В коридорах темно, и лишь изредка факелы освещают мне путь. Потеряв счет коридорам, я понятия не имею, куда бегу.

Слезы катятся по щекам, прохладный воздух обжигает лицо и мои босые ноги. Ступнями ощущаю леденящий холод каменного пола.

Мне противно. Я чувствую его запах на себе. И я знаю, он вернется, чтобы закончить то, что начал. Я уверена! Как я могу убежать от него?

И это еще не самое страшное. Хуже всего…

Опираюсь на стену, чтобы не упасть, и с силой ударяю себя по колену. Теперь я уже не сдерживаю слез.

_…он просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то другой касался его маггловской шлюшки…_

Громко всхлипываю, сползая по стене на пол.

Как я могла быть так уверена, что мне ничего не угрожает? Я знала, чего хотел Долохов, он никогда не скрывал своих намерений.

А Люциус? Что насчет него?

Я думала, что в этом плане я в полной безопасности. Но в последние несколько дней все изменилось.

Шаги. Быстрые, приближающиеся шаги.

Не прекращая думать, я вскакиваю и срываюсь с места, двигаясь настолько быстро, на сколько хватает сил. Оставляя позади пролеты и коридоры, я уже не думаю, куда бегу, и меня мало волнует, где я.

Темные и освещенные коридоры мелькают перед глазами: я то блуждаю в темноте, то вновь могу видеть, куда бежать. Но меня это не пугает, и я не останавливаюсь. Он не найдет меня. Я не позволю!

Шаги позади меня стихли, но я даже не сбавляю темп.

Пошатываясь, поднимаюсь по лестнице вверх, потом пробегаю еще несколько коридоров и лестниц, петляя по дому, запутывая следы.

Куда идти? Я не могу вернуться в свою комнату, не могу переплыть озеро. Черт, да я даже понятия не имею, в каком крыле дома нахожусь!

Громко всхлипывая, пробегаю длинный коридор, и с разбега распахиваю дверь прямо перед собой…

Резко останавливаюсь.

Я на балконе, уходящем в никуда. В темноту.

Кажется, я все еще в пещере, где стоит этот дом.

На балконе нет перил. Это просто выступ, заканчивающийся обрывом.

Наклоняюсь вперед, чтобы посмотреть вниз. Очень высоко. Начинает кружиться голова. Берег и озеро кажутся такими далекими.

Под пальцами ног чувствую пустой воздух и инстинктивно цепляюсь ими за край выступа.

Как это просто. Сделать шаг, упасть в темноту, забыть обо всем. Прекратить разом все страдания, боль, ненависть и чувство вины.

Я должна чувствовать страх. Но его нет. Я не чувствую ничего. Внутри лишь пустота.

Восприятие реальности возвращается ко мне, когда я вновь смотрю вниз. Внутри все переворачивается. Боже, это так высоко. Мне придется долго наблюдать за тем, как поверхность земли становится все ближе и ближе.

С надеждой смотрю вверх, мечтая в последний раз увидеть небо.

Ничего. Только темный потолок.

Глубоко вздыхаю и закрываю глаза. Одинокая слеза катится по щеке.

 _Простите. Мне так жаль. Я люблю вас, мама, папа, Рон, Гарри…_  

Распахиваю руки в стороны, будто птица в полете…

Кто-то хватает меня за талию и тянет назад, в коридор. Я сопротивляюсь, потому что знаю – это Долохов вернулся за мной. Но он не тронет меня! Я не позволю! Я ударю его ногой и брошусь с балкона прежде, чем он сможет снова схватить меня…

Начинаю кричать, но он затыкает мне рот рукой, затаскивая в коридор и толкая в темный альков. Изо всех сил пытаюсь вырваться, но он слишком силен.

Он прижимает меня к стене, навалившись на меня своим телом, все еще закрывая мне рот.

Ничего не вижу! Здесь темно, и я даже не вижу его!

Слезы катятся по щекам, падая на его пальцы, лежащие на моих губах.

Но… не думаю… это не Долохов. Я уверена.

\- Я не дам тебе убить себя, - тихий шепот с нотками угрозы, и это точно не Долохов. – Это слишком легкий выход.

Люциус.

Это Люциус сейчас прижимает меня к стене.

Закрываю глаза, и слезы катятся по его пальцам.

Но мне все равно. Я лишь жалею, что мои слезы не могут запачкать его руки.

Чувствую его дыхание у своего виска.

Открыв глаза, напряженно вглядываюсь в темноту, пытаясь увидеть хотя бы его силуэт, но тщетно. Я могу только чувствовать: его тело, прижимающее меня к стене, и длинные пальцы на своих губах. Его большой палец больно впивается в кожу под подбородком.

Он медленно убирает руку от моего рта, другой до боли сжимая мое плечо. Освободившейся рукой он уверенно берет меня за руку, что неловко покоится на его груди.

Его _грудь…_  

С силой сжимаю кулак.

\- Что он с тобой сделал? – Тихо спрашивает он.

Пытаюсь выровнять дыхание и храню молчание.

Кажется, проходит вечность, пока мы стоим в темноте вдвоем. И все, что сейчас реально, - он, прижимающий меня к стене, стискивающий мое плечо. Тепло его руки…

Пальцы больно впиваются в запястье. Я не вижу его лица, но чувствую… всё по-другому. Всё не так, как было раньше, когда он был так близко. Он больше не высмеивает меня и не пытается запугать. Не знаю, почему я так уверена в этом. Я просто _знаю_ …

Точно. Это конец. _Сейчас_   все закончится.

Выворачиваюсь из его рук.

\- Отпустите меня, - шепотом молю его, проклиная себя за слезы, вновь навернувшиеся на глаза.

Он медлит секунду, а потом, молча, отступает, отпуская мое запястье и плечо. Я не убегаю, хотя знаю, что могла бы.

Я все еще не вижу его лица.

\- Не обязательно вести себя так, - я слышу усмешку в его голосе, но вместе с тем, слова звучат как-то фальшиво.

\- Не смейте.., - я едва могу говорить. – Не смейте насмехаться надо мной. Только не после того, что случилось.

Повисает долгая пауза.

В защитном жесте обнимаю себя за плечи, плотнее запахивая рубашку.

Он судорожно втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Очень тихо.

\- Что именно он сделал с тобой? – Идеально спокойным тоном спрашивает он.

Закусываю губу. Не хочу говорить ему. Не хочу, чтобы он знал…

\- Скажи мне, - тихо повторяет он. – Я не хочу силой вытягивать из тебя правду.

Как я могу сказать ему об _этом_  ?

\- Он ничего не сделал, - заставляю себя говорить. – Но он бы сделал, не вмешайся вы вовремя. Он сказал, что я должна быть, х-хорошей д-девочкой.

Воцаряется тишина, нарушаемая лишь моим дыханием.

Спустя некоторое время я понимаю, что больше не слышу _его_  дыхания.

Он отступает из алькова на тусклый свет. Голубое пламя факелов делает напряженные черты его лица словно высеченными из камня, а самого Люциуса – похожим на пришельца из потустороннего мира. Он в такой ярости, что у меня от страха трясутся поджилки.

\- Я заметил, что Антонин был очень пьян сегодня, - тихо говорит он. – Но у меня и в мыслях не было, что он задумал _навестить_  тебя.

Но… я не понимаю!

\- Если вы не знали о его планах, тогда… А вам-то что понадобилось в моей комнате?!

Черты его лица искажаются от злости, и он бьет меня по щеке. Касаюсь рукой места удара, слезы жгут глаза.

\- Твоя наглость не сойдет тебе с рук, грязнокровка.

\- Я не…

\- И не воображай, что я там был только, чтобы увидеть т _ебя_ , - он обрывает меня на полуслове. – Моя комната рядом с твоей. Я услышал твой крик, когда возвращался к себе, и решил проверить, в чем дело.

\- Почему ваша…

Я не решаюсь продолжить, его глаза сужаются – да, он знает, о чем я собираюсь спросить его.

\- Моя комната рядом с твоей, потому что Антонин ясно дал понять, что не откажется от визита к тебе, - тихо говорит он. – По нашему приезду сюда первое, о чем я позаботился, это чтобы наши комнаты находились рядом, дабы впредь пресекать все его попытки добраться до тебя.

\- Так что же, вы теперь мой _защитник_? – Холодно спрашиваю я, глаза застланы пеленой слез, а внутри все бушует от ярости, потому что он не заслуживает этого статуса. Только не после того, что сделал. – Но вот что я действительно хочу знать, сможете ли вы защитить меня от себя самого?

На его лице заиграли желваки. Он молниеносно вскидывает руку, хватая меня за горло и сильно сжимая его. Я задыхаюсь.

\- Ради твоего собственного благополучия я притворюсь, что ты не говорила этого, - в его голосе слышны яростные нотки. – Не мне напоминать тебе, что это не _я_ пришел к тебе в комнату, чтобы запятнать свою честь о грязнокровку.

Боже, нет, я не это имела в виду! Я бы никогда не подумала так снова. Только не после того, что он сделал, когда я в прошлый раз высказала подобное предположение…

Что-то мелькает на задворках сознания. Лишь на короткий момент, но… я не могу понять, что это.

\- Я ясно выразился? – Тихо спрашивает он, усиливая давление на мое горло.

Я могу лишь кивнуть. Пару секунд ничего не меняется, а потом он отпускает меня. Судорожно делаю большой глоток воздуха, потирая шею, в то время как он внимательно следит за мной.

\- Почему ты хотела покончить жизнь самоубийством? – Тихо спрашивает он. – Почему ты хотела совершить такую глупость? Антонин не стоит этого, поверь мне…

\- Это не только из-за _него_ , - бесцветным голосом отвечаю я. И я больше не злюсь, потому что я полностью сломлена. – Я потеряла семью и друзей. Из-за своей слабохарактерности я подписала лучшему другу смертный приговор. Я видела то, чего, как я наивно полагала, мне никогда не придется пережить, и я не смогу просто забыть об этом, сделав вид, что ничего не было. Вы заставили меня отречься от своих убеждений. Все, во что я верила, вы обратили в ложь. Ради чего мне жить? У меня ничего не осталось.

Он просто стоит и смотрит на меня долго и напряженно, и на его лице нет никаких эмоций, а глаза не выражают ни жалости, ни сожаления.

\- И ты еще называешь _меня_  трусом? – В конце концов, произносит он. – Я бы никогда не выбрал такой легкий путь решения проблем. Я думал, ты веришь в борьбу за правое дело. Не в этом ли заключаются хваленые гриффиндорские принципы?

\- А может быть, я устала бороться? – Я подавлена, и в моем голосе явно проскальзывают нотки усталости и равнодушия. – Кроме того, я не знаю, с чего вы решили, что борьба для меня что-то значит? – Я качаю головой и усмехаюсь. – Вы такой лицемер. Я нужна вам живой только для того, чтобы вы использовали меня для своих _планов_. И что тогда? Больше пыток, боли и унижения?

Повисает долгая пауза. Выражение его лица абсолютно невозможно прочесть.

\- У нас на тебя далеко идущие планы, - он нарушает тишину. – Я этого и не отрицаю. И ты нужна нам живой и в относительном здравии. Так что пошли, - он подходит к двери, что ведет на балкон, и закрывает ее, запирая на замок. – Я провожу тебя в твою комнату, и я больше не хочу слышать о самоубийстве и прочем вздоре.

\- Я не хочу возвращаться туда, - мой голос дрожит. – Он вернется. Я знаю.

Он внимательно вглядывается в мое лицо, и в его глазах… я не узнаю этого взгляда.

\- Проклятье, - выдыхает он.

Он ненадолго отворачивается от меня и прислоняется к стене.

Как бы мне хотелось знать, о чем он думает. Сейчас я понятия не имею, как относиться к нему.

\- Я оглушил его перед тем, как последовать за тобой, - не оборачиваясь, говорит он. – Если ты пойдешь со мной сейчас, я избавлюсь от него до того, как он придет в себя. И я позабочусь о том, чтобы он больше не тревожил тебя.

Я резко сглатываю.

Люциус _оглушил_  Долохова? Своего друга и соратника?

\- Идем, - он поворачивается ко мне, - на его лице вновь непроницаемое выражение, - и кладет руку мне на плечо, подталкивая вперед.

* * *

Мы возвращаемся в мою комнату, и застаем Долохова растянувшимся на полу. Его глаза закрыты, а лицо лишено эмоций. Я могла бы подумать, что он мертв, если бы не равномерно вздымающаяся при дыхании грудь.

Жаль, что он не мертв. Надеюсь, этот чертов ублюдок и извращенец сдохнет самой ужасной и невообразимой смертью.

Нет. Нет, я не буду желать этого. Я не стану такой, как они…

Но почему нет? Они ожесточили меня. Признаться, сейчас я могла бы убить Долохова голыми руками. И я бы вряд ли стала раздумывать дважды.

Люциус склоняется над ним, проверяя пульс, а потом поднимает его веки, направляя свет палочки ему в глаза.

\- Он замерз, - Люциус встает и поднимает палочку Долохова, которую я не заметила на полу. – Я отнесу его в его комнату, - не глядя на меня, поясняет он. – Он не будет больше беспокоить тебя. Я позабочусь об этом.

\- Спас-сибо.

Зачем я говорю это? За что я _благодарю_  его? И это после всего, что он сделал со мной.

\- Не благодари, грязнокровка, - он смотрит на меня, нахмурившись. – Я сделал это не для _тебя_. Антонин должен держать ответ перед своим чистокровным происхождением. Человек его положения не может путаться с магглорожденной. Кто знает, какие выродки получатся от этого союза?

Меня мутит. Он, может быть, и спас меня от Долохова, но это ничего не меняет. Он сделал это лишь из своих чистокровных соображений. Какая чушь!

 _А ты что, правда, ожидала от него чего-то другого?_  

\- Волдеморт – полукровка, - тихо говорю я. – Вы знали об этом?

Он поднимает палочку, и я чувствую знакомое жжение на щеке. Ничего не изменилось. Люциус все тот же Люциус. И ему плевать на меня. Я не более, чем грязь на подошвах его дорогих ботинок.

\- Не выказывай непочтительности своему хозяину этой гнусной ложью, - его голос вибрирует от злости. – Это всего лишь грязные слухи, распускаемые Дамблдором. Ты можешь быть настолько глупой, чтобы верить им, но я предпочитаю думать, что ты хотя бы достаточно умна, чтобы не повторять их вслух.

Сжимаю губы и вздыхаю. Я попытаюсь еще раз пробиться к той маленькой частичке человечности, что он проявил ранее.

\- Хорошо, - я вся дрожу. – Так значит, слухи, да? Ложь, распространяемая Орденом. Но ваш друг, Северус Снейп, тоже полукровка. Я видела газетные вырезки, доказывающие это. Его мать была ведьмой, а отец – магглом. Если вы презираете тех, в ком нет чистой крови, тогда почему вы с ним такие хорошие друзья?

Он ухмыляется, но эта ухмылка не касается его глаз.

\- Кровь полукровок может быть и хуже, но, по крайней мере, они _откуда-то_  получили свои способности. И с этим я могу примириться. У них есть право заниматься колдовством, - он бросает взгляд на Долохова, и его лицо на мгновение искажает ярость. – В любом случае, они _ниже_  по своему статусу. И ни один чистокровный не должен мешаться свою кровь с их. Это самое что ни на есть предательство. Предательство своих предков, своей крови.

\- А что вы будете делать, если Драко женится на грязнокровке или маггле? – Спрашиваю я, стараясь держать тон ровным.

\- Я буду вынужден отречься от него, - ни секунды не колеблясь, отвечает он, глядя мне прямо в глаза. – Если он умышленно и сознательно осквернит род, он перестанет быть моим сыном.

Я смотрю на него, в изумлении приоткрыв рот. Это… я не могу поверить, что кто-то может быть настолько одержим чистотой крови. Как он может ставить эти глупые и смехотворные предубеждения превыше своего родного сына?

Некоторое время он смотрит на меня, а затем поворачивается к двери, запирая ее.

Нет…

Машинально обхватываю себя руками, но он даже не смотрит на меня. Он наклоняется и берет Долохова за руку.

Вздыхаю и опускаю руки.

\- Тебе надо поспать, - бросает он, вытаскивая порт-ключ из кармана мантии.

\- Вы, правда, думаете, что я способна уснуть сегодня? – Шепотом спрашиваю я.

Он поднимает на меня глаза, и какое-то время мы смотрим друг на друга. Глаза в глаза.

\- Поспи, - повторяет он. – Северная башня.

Ключ загорается красным свечением, и оба – Долохов и Люциус – исчезают, оставляя меня одну в темноте.

Наощупь продвигаюсь к кровати и сажусь, прислонившись спиной к изголовью. Я слишком напугана, и я вглядываюсь в темноту, боясь даже моргнуть.

  
_to be continued..._

 


	12. Предательство

**Глава 12. Предательство.**

_Плати и смотри!_   
_Слышишь? Сердце стучит..._   
_И глубокие, новые шрамы..._

_Плати. Ты дорого будешь платить_  
 _За слово, за кровь, за каждый удар,_  
 _И за рук своих грубых касание..._ Сильвия Плат, Леди Лазарь (перевод - **kama155 aka allegra** ).

___________________________________

Я перестаю дышать, когда слышу, как в углу что-то шевелится.

Отшатываюсь, сильнее вжимаясь в изголовье кровати, внутри все скручивается в тугой узел от страха. Поднимаю подсвечник повыше, и он едва не выскальзывает из моих взмокших ладоней. Вглядываюсь в темноту комнаты, стараясь рассмотреть, кто же это.

\- Если подойдете ближе, клянусь, я убью вас...

\- Акцио подсвечник!

Шепотом произнесенное заклинание обрывает мою речь, и единственное оружие уплывает в темноту.

Чей это голос? Это был только шепот, и я не могу понять, кто это...

Шаги.

С головой ныряю под пуховое одеяло, заворачиваясь в него, как в кокон, в бесполезной попытке спрятаться.

\- Если тронете меня, я все ему расскажу! - Плотная ткань заглушает мой крик. - Не смейте прикасаться ко мне...

\- У меня нет абсолютно никакого желания _прикасаться_  к тебе, грязнокровка.

С трудом делаю вдох, страх смешался с шоком и… облегчением.

Конечно же, это он. Я должна была догадаться, ведь только у него есть Рука Славы. И он единственный, кто может видеть меня в темноте.

\- Люмос!

Свет проникает сквозь щели в одеяле, но я не высовываюсь, потому что, чтобы он ни сказал, он, в конце концов, мужчина. И ничем не отличается от Долохова.

Я будто вернулась в прошлое, когда была совсем еще маленькой девочкой и боялась темноты. Тогда я с головой залезала под одеяло, боясь выглянуть наружу.

Но теперь мои страхи куда реальнее, глубже и ужаснее, и мне приходится каждый день встречаться с ними лицом к лицу.

Я бы все отдала, чтобы страх темноты был единственным моим страхом.

\- Ты не хочешь вылезти? - Издевательски спрашивает он.

 _Уходи._  

Он вздыхает.

\- Не знаю, почему ты прячешься от _меня_ , - он старательно пытается изобразить терпение в голосе. – Я думал, мы достаточно хорошо знаем друг друга, чтобы ты могла видеть разницу между мной и Антонином Долоховым. И напоминаю, что именно я _спас_   тебя вчера вечером, хоть этот факт и расстраивает меня.

 _Расстраивает? Ублюдок, сволочь! Вчера, когда ты оттолкнул его от меня, ты говорил совсем другое. И потом, затаскивая меня обратно с балкона... твои слова тоже отличались от тех, что ты говоришь сейчас._  

Да, но, как он пояснил, он помог мне только потому, что печется и ратует за свои чистокровные предубеждения, а еще потому, что это его работа, а не проявление заботы обо мне.

Да я и сама не хочу, чтобы он заботился обо мне.

Я съеживаюсь под одеялом.

\- Вингардиум Левиоса!

Одеяло взмывает вверх, и я остаюсь лежать совершенно беззащитной под его холодным, надменным, насмешливым взглядом.

Поднимаюсь с кровати и встаю перед ним, судорожно одергивая вниз рубашку.

\- Ну, надо же! Твои плохие манеры никогда не перестанут удивлять меня, - он хмыкает, криво улыбаясь. – Я знал, что магглы ленивы, но не думал, что они даже не удосуживаются раздеться перед тем, как лечь спать, - он вытаскивает маленькие карманные часы. – Девять часов вечера.

\- Откуда мне знать, который час? – Надувшись, бормочу я. – Мне ведь никто не докладывает, и здесь нет часов.

Люциус направляет на меня волшебную палочку, и слабая волна боли пробегает по телу. Я задерживаю дыхание, но уже в следующий миг она отступает.

Он ухмыляется, а потом делает взмах палочкой в направлении двери, ведущей в ванную комнату. Она со скрипом открывается.

\- После вас.

Я прищуриваюсь и хмуро смотрю на него, медленно направляясь к двери. Он наблюдает за мной с усмешкой на лице.

Как только я переступаю порог ванной комнаты, дверь захлопывается. Обернувшись, я вижу, что Люциус преграждает мне выход.

С трудом сглатываю. Его ухмылка становится шире.

Направив палочку на краны ванной, он включает воду.

Я смотрю на него, как кролик на удава, и его ухмылка превращается в хищный оскал, когда он замечает страх в моих глазах.

\- Что вы делаете? – Спрашиваю я, проклиная себя за надломленный голос.

Он заклинанием выключает воду. С волнением отмечаю, как быстро ванна наполнилась водой.

\- Тебе нужно помыться.

 _Вдох. Выдох. Сохраняй спокойствие._  

\- Хорошо, - стараюсь держать голос ровным, - я выйду, как только закончу…

\- Не смеши меня, - обрывает он. – Я должен убедиться, что ты все сделаешь надлежащим образом. Ты обязана сегодня выглядеть безукоризненно. К сожалению, я видел, что магглы подразумевают под словом «чистый».

Обнимаю себя руками и закрываю глаза, чувствуя, как слезы подступают к глазам, и пытаясь сдержать их.

Меня уже даже не волнует, зачем он приказывает мне вымыться. Знаю, он жаждет, чтобы я задала ему этот вопрос, но, если честно, мне по барабану.

Я не собираюсь мыться в его присутствии. Не буду! После вчерашнего у меня в голове не укладывается, как у него хватает наглости просить меня об этом?

_Он уже видел тебя голой…_

Но… это было давно! И у меня не было выбора. Тем более, сейчас все по-другому. Он и я… наши отношения изменились настолько, что я даже не знаю, на что они стали походить, и когда все это началось…

 _Отношения._  Это слово какое-то… неподходящее. Оно неприменимо к нам и к тому, что между нами.

Я уже совсем не помню, какой была моя жизнь _до_  похищения. И я уже не помню, когда он успел стать неотъемлемой частью моей жизни. Он стал центром моего существования, и мысль об этом невыносима.

Люциус окидывает меня высокомерным взглядом.

\- Хватит тянуть, - бросает он. – Ты ведь не можешь всерьез бояться моих _намерений_? Пора бы уже понять, что я не заинтересован в этом, - беспощадная ухмылка. - Жаль разочаровывать тебя, но так оно и есть.

 _Замолчите!_  Я срываюсь. Я ненавижу его. Я так ненавижу его! Зачем он так? Ведь еще прошлой ночью я думала, что он может… я не знаю.

 _Думала, он пожалеет тебя? Что ж, в таком случае, ты полная идиотка!_  

Он скалится, и меня прошибает холодный пот.

\- Ну же, не глупи, - лениво тянет он. – И перестать впустую тратить мое время. Раздевайся.

\- Нет, - мой голос дрожит. – Пока вы не уйдете.

Он невесело усмехается и поднимает палочку.

\- Империо!

_Это прекрасно. Я сделаю все, чтобы остаться здесь навечно, вы же знаете…_

_\- Снимай рубашку._

_Как скажете. Я сделаю это ради вас. Вы можете просить о чем угодно._

_Расстегиваю пуговички: одна, вторая, третья…_

Но… нет. Что-то здесь не так. Это неправильно!

_\- Сними рубашку._

_Делаю, как он говорит, как он хочет. Всё ради него, потому что только он может унять мою боль…_

_\- Брось ее на пол._

_С улыбкой на губах выпускаю ткань из рук. Так тепло, так спокойно…_

Холодно.

_Нет, мне тепло. Я купаюсь в тепле. Оно везде, окутывает меня, убаюкивая в своих объятьях. Да кому вообще нужна одежда? Ничто больше не имеет значения, кроме ощущения безграничного счастья и его вкрадчивого низкого шепота…_

Поворачиваюсь. Он может смотреть… на всё…

_\- Не задавай вопросов._

_Как скажете._

_\- Залезай в ванну._

_Сажусь на борт ванны и опускаю ноги в воду, постепенно погружаясь глубже. Тепло. Пожалуйста, прошу, не оставляйте меня, не останавливайтесь…_  

Ощущение тепла и счастья покидают меня.

Слишком поздно приходит осознание, что отныне я чувствую лишь тепло воды, сомкнувшейся у моей талии.

Вскидываю руки, прикрывая выставленную напоказ грудь, и благодарю Бога, что вода скрывает нижнюю часть моего тела. Едва удерживаю навернувшиеся слезы.

Со скучающим выражением лица он смотрит на меня так, как будто пытается проникнуть сквозь щит, что я воздвигла вокруг себя и вытащить наружу всю боль и унижение, скрывающиеся внутри.

Лицо заливает краска, потому что – о, Боже! – я _голая_ , а он стоит и смотрит на меня!

И я не могу укрыться от его взгляда.

Это невыносимо!

Он ухмыляется.

\- Ну, это ведь было не сложно?

Чертов…

Наконец, я нахожусь, что ответить…

\- Скотина! – Шепчу я. – Как вы посмели заставить меня..? И это после того, что случилось вчера!

Поднадоевшая ухмылка вмиг слетает с его лица.

\- Ты же сказала, что ничего не было.

\- А ничего и _не было_ , - быстро говорю я. – Ничего серьезного…

\- Тогда прекрати жаловаться! – Он в раздражении возводит глаза к потолку.

\- Перестать жаловаться? – С недоверием переспрашиваю его, сильнее обхватывая себя руками. Вот козел! – Да я от страха всю ночь глаз не сомкнула! Он домогался меня, а вы просто говорите, что я должна прекратить жаловаться?!

Его лицо потемнело от гнева, и когда он заговорил, то сделал вид, что не слышал моей тирады.

\- Ты собираешься мыться, или я вновь должен применить Империо?

Но… как я могу сделать это под его пристальным взглядом?

Он опять ухмыляется.

\- Можешь отвернуться, если хочешь, - произносит он. – Меня это устроит.

Резко отворачиваюсь, чтобы не дать ему увидеть блестящие от слез глаза.

 _Не слушай. Это просто слова. Пустые, бессмысленные звуки._  

Тогда почему так больно? Почему каждое его слово причиняет боль?

Окунувшись в воду, намыливаю себя, спиной чувствуя его взгляд. Что за игру он затеял? Зачем ему смотреть, как я моюсь?

_Неважно. Ты должна пройти через это. Сегодня ты должна выжить. Сфокусируйся на этой мысли._

_До завтра, потому что завтра ты тоже должна будешь остаться в живых…_

_И послезавтра…_  

Растираю мыло по телу и волосам, а потом ополаскиваюсь водой, смывая пену. Выныриваю из теплой воды, мокрые волосы тяжелым полотном ложатся на спину, и слегка поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть на него.

Ничто не выдает его мыслей.

\- Отлично, - кивает он. – Вытирайся и проходи в комнату, - развернувшись, он выходит из ванной, оставив дверь открытой.

Выскакиваю из ванны и срываю полотенце, висящее на крючке, быстро вытираюсь им и выжимаю мокрые волосы, а потом оборачиваю вокруг себя, стараясь прикрыться насколько возможно. Осторожно выхожу из ванной комнаты. Он там. Стоит, прислонившись к стене. Он направляет палочку на меня, и я вздрагиваю, но он лишь заклинанием высушивает мои волосы.

\- Зачем все это? – Тихо спрашиваю я. – К чему вы меня готовите?

Молча, он делает еще один взмах палочкой, и в воздухе появляется белая материя. Он ловит ее на лету и протягивает мне.

\- Надень это, - отрывисто бросает он.

Расправляю материал, который оказывается длинным белым льняным платьем.

\- Пожалуйста, - начинаю я дрожащим голосом.

\- Нет, - обрывает меня Люциус. – Ты не можешь уединиться. Пора бы уже повзрослеть и вести себя соответственно.

Резко поворачиваюсь к нему спиной, закусив губу. Полотенце падает на пол, и я по мере возможности быстро натягиваю платье через голову. Оно сидит так же хорошо, как и то, зеленое, но это - иного покроя. Идеально белое с длинными рукавами и подолом, достающим до пола. Кажется, что-то похожее носили в средние века.

Поворачиваюсь к нему лицом. Он удовлетворенно улыбается, оглядывая меня с ног до головы.

\- Идеально, - шепчет он. – Ты выглядишь прекрасно. Как мученица. Невинная, маленькая мученица.

Недоуменно моргаю.

 _Мученица?_  

Так, спокойно, без паники. Они не могут… Без паники!

\- Что вы собираетесь со мной сделать? – Сил едва хватает на тихий шепот.

Усмехнувшись, он берет гребень с моего ночного столика.

\- Причешись, - он протягивает его мне. – С этой твоей гривой ты выглядела, как страшилище, и в лучшие времена, не говоря уже о сегодняшнем положении дел. Когда ты в последний раз причесывалась?

Я с громким стуком кладу гребень обратно на столик.

\- Нет, до тех пор, пока вы не скажете мне, что происходит! – Я с вызовом смотрю в его холодные серые глаза.

Одна его бровь ползет вверх, а на лице все та же издевательская усмешка.

\- Почему бы тебе не присесть и не причесаться? – Он указывает на стул. – Если ты сядешь, то я расскажу тебе обо всех наших планах на сегодня.

Не отрывая взгляда от его лица, я опускаюсь на стул и смотрю в зеркало. А потом беру гребень и начинаю распутывать колтуны в волосах.

\- Темный Лорд хочет видеть тебя. Он просил меня доставить тебя в его штаб-квартиру.

Мое сердце пропускает удары. Гребень выскальзывает из руки и с грохотом падает на стол.

\- Ч-что? – Шепот срывается с губ, и в отражении я вижу, как он приближается, становясь у меня за спиной. По его улыбке видно, что его забавляет моя реакция и ситуация в целом.

\- Думаю, ты хорошо меня слышала.

\- Но…

Я знаю, зачем он хочет меня видеть. Он все же решил использовать меня, чтобы добраться до Гарри. А иначе, зачем еще _я_  ему понадобилась?! Я уже рассказала им все, что они хотели узнать.

Люциус усмехается.

\- Но… что?

Глубоко вздыхаю.

\- Зачем? – Даже зная ответ, я все равно задаю вопрос. – Почему он хочет меня видеть?

\- Думаю, ты знаешь, зачем. Разве ты никогда не думала о том, почему мы до сих пор не убили тебя?

Внутри все холодеет, и мне трудно дышать.

\- Ладно. Значит, вы все-таки собираетесь использовать нас, чтобы добраться до Гарри…

\- _Нас_? – Насмешливо переспрашивает он. – О, ты думаешь, что мы используем и Уизли тоже? Боюсь, что нет. Видишь ли, его родителям вряд ли понравится, если мы убьем их сына после того, как пообещали не делать этого в обмен на их преданность.

Слава Богу, Рон хотя бы в безопасности. Спасибо, Боже! Спасибо!

Но… _убить?_

Я не дышу. Я не думаю. Меня бросает то в жар, то в холод, и я начинаю трястись, как в лихорадке.

Я не хочу умирать! Не сейчас. Я не готова!

_Вчера ночью ты пела по-другому._

С дрожью в коленях я заставляю себя подняться и поворачиваюсь к Люциусу, чтобы посмотреть на него. Он намного ближе, чем я думала.

\- Так, - неуверенно начинаю я, глядя на его ухмыляющееся лицо, - теперь все закончится, да? Вы собираетесь убить меня, чтобы заполучить Гарри. Ну, по крайней мере, вы, наконец-то, избавитесь от меня.

Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, но он молчит.

\- Тем не менее, это вам ничего не даст. Моя смерть лишь еще больше очернит вас в глазах общественности, и люди возненавидят вас сильнее, - несмотря на то, что я вся дрожу, я позволяю себе маленькую улыбку. – Так убейте меня, сделайте из меня мученицу. Люди вечно будут помнить, что вы убили молодую девушку ради достижения своих целей.

Он явно наслаждается этой нашей словесной перепалкой, собственно, как и всеми предыдущими.

\- Ах, моя маленькая грязнокровка, - он проводит пальцем по моей щеке. – Твое предположение в корне неверно. Никто не вспомнит о тебе. Они все забудут. Ты станешь просто еще одним именем в длинном списке тех, кто отдаст свою жизнь, пытаясь противиться нам.

Стальные тиски сжимают мое сердце. Я ненавижу, когда он _так_  прикасается ко мне. Это почти то же самое, как если бы он пытал меня. И меня это ужасно пугает, потому что мне должно быть противно, но, несмотря на жгучую ненависть, любое прикосновение, не несущее насилия и ненависти, значит для меня очень много, и я… я _ненавижу_   это ощущение!

Не хочу, чтобы он прикасался ко мне!

\- Это ничего вам не даст, - зло бросаю я. – Люди будут ненавидеть вас за это…

\- Ну, и пусть ненавидят, - улыбка на его лице поистине дьявольская. – Какая разница, ненавидят или нет, пока они нас боятся? Всеобщая любовь и уважение, конечно, хорошо, но страх намного действеннее, когда встает вопрос о подчинении и контроле, тебе так не кажется?

Боже, пожалуйста. Я не хочу _умирать_!

\- Во всяком случае, - он убирает руку от моей щеки, - мы не собираемся убивать тебя сегодня, как ни странно.

 _Что?_  

Сердце наполняется надеждой, и дыхание постепенно выравнивается. Он усмехается, как будто знает, что я чувствую.

\- Только не говори мне, что тебя это удивляет. Конечно же, мы не убьем тебя до тех пор, пока Поттер не будет валяться мертвым у ног Лорда. С нашей стороны непростительно разбрасываться пленниками. Ты слишком ценный заложник.

Зарождающаяся было надежда лопается, как мыльный пузырь.

Но я не покажу ему свои страх и боль. Подражая его манере, я говорю жестко и с ледяными нотками в голосе:

\- И как именно вы хотите использовать меня, чтобы заполучить Гарри? – Я издаю легкий смешок. – Вы не знаете, где он. И вам придется раскрыть свое местоположение, если вы хотите, чтобы он попытался спасти меня. И вы, правда, думаете, что он не появится в мгновение ока с половиной Ордена на хвосте, как только вы сдадите наше местонахождение?

Я победно улыбаюсь, но он лишь вновь усмехается и убирает локон волос с моего лица.

\- Мы уже все продумали, мы же не идиоты. И не разыгрывай из себя хладнокровного стратега, грязнокровка, - тебе это не идет, - он опускает руку вниз и хватает меня за запястье. – А сейчас идем, Темный Лорд ждет.

Мне удается вырваться, но он снова стальной хваткой сжимает мое запястье, и я продолжаю вырываться. Да, пусть он горит в аду, если думает, что я собираюсь идти с ним к Волдеморту и помогать им в поимке Гарри! Я пытаюсь лягнуть его, но промахиваюсь, и это лишь смешит его. _Отвали, чертов ублюдок!_  

Стараюсь разжать его пальцы, вцепившиеся в мою руку, но тщетно. Такое получилось лишь однажды, когда я… Ни минуты не думая, я подношу наши сцепленные руки к лицу и впиваюсь зубами в его пальцы, тут же чувствуя, как его другая рука больно хватает меня за волосы и с силой тянет в сторону.

\- Не смей, убогое создание! – Шипит он, ударяя меня по лицу. Место удара неимоверно жжет. С криком я падаю на пол, в ушах звенит.

\- Только посмей еще раз выкинуть подобное, глупая девчонка, - ледяным тоном произносит он. Вскидываю голову, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза. Холодные, безжалостные, жесткие. – У меня нет времени играть в эти игры.

\- Почему вы так поступаете? - Мой голос ломается, и я падаю на колени. – Почему обращаетесь со мной так? Вчера вы спасли мне жизнь, защитили от Долохова…

\- И я, кажется, уже объяснил свое поведение, - в его голосе металл, но я не могу остановиться.

\- О, да, и это служит вам хорошим прикрытием, - яростно выплевываю я. – В вас еще осталось сострадание, но вы прячете его за маской лицемерия. Я хочу, чтобы вы сказали мне одну вещь – по крайней мере, вы должны сказать.

Он выжидательно молчит, и я продолжаю:

\- Почему вы так стыдитесь своей жалости ко мне?

Его лицо белеет от ярости, и он направляет на меня волшебную палочку.

\- Я. Не. Жалею. _Тебя_! – Каждое его слово сопровождается ударами невидимого кнута по моей спине. Это больно жжет. С криком припадаю к стене, тяжело дыша, и сквозь слезы смотрю на него.

Но его лицо не выражает ни жалости, ни милосердия. Я была такой идиоткой, предположив, что он может быть другим. Он был прав – я глупая. Только полная дура могла поверить, что он заботится обо мне.

\- Я не хочу больше тратить время впустую, выслушивая твои гневные вопли, - тихо говорит он. – У меня есть дело, и я не могу заставлять Темного Лорда ждать. И ты тоже. Ступефай!

Чувствую порыв ветра, который едва не сбивает меня с ног. Последнее, что я вижу перед тем, как потерять сознание, - красный луч, стремительно приближающийся ко мне.

* * *

Темнота медленно отступает.

Что-то… мои запястья… не могу пошевелить ими. О!

Открываю глаза, но вокруг все плывет, и я несколько раз моргаю…

Одно мое запястье привязано к доске за моей спиной. Веревка больно впивается в кожу, и я судорожно вздыхаю.

\- Наконец-то, ты очнулась, - Люциус усмехнулся, туго затягивая последний узел.

Наконец-то? Как долго я была без сознания?

Поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть на другую руку, но она тоже прочно привязана к доске по другую сторону от меня. Пытаюсь пошевелить ногой, но тщетно. Ноги тоже связаны.

_Ну, ты хотя бы стоишь на ногах._

И какой от этого прок? С таким же успехом я могла бы лежать: пока я связана, особой разницы нет.

Окружающая обстановка напоминает мрачные готические залы. Комната практически пуста, за исключением кресла, стоящего прямо передо мной.

Трон. Боже мой, это трон!

Меня сотрясает дрожь, и Люциус чувствует это. Его брови ползут вверх, пока он проверяет крепость пут, а потом он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня с легкой улыбкой.

\- Полагаю, твоя природная гиперлюбознательность подстегивает тебя задать мне пару вопросов?

\- Где мы? – Все еще дрожа, спрашиваю я.

Он скалится.

\- Не имеет значения  _где_  мы. Важно – _с кем_  мы здесь встретимся. И ты уже знаешь, с кем.

_Нет._

Дергаю руками и ногами, но веревки крепко держат меня.

\- Узлы поддерживаются магией, грязнокровка, - он усмехается и проводит пальцами вдоль веревок. – Свирепый дракон и тот не смог бы освободиться.

Я подавляю всхлип и прислоняюсь обратно к доске с крайним смирением и покорностью.

\- Так, так, так, - его голос так и истекает злобой. – Вы все же порядком подрастеряли свой боевой запал, мисс Грэйнджер. Какое… разочарование. А я так хотел посмотреть, как Темный Лорд поставит вас на место.

Темный Лорд…

\- Каким бы пыткам он ни захотел бы меня подвергнуть сегодня, - мое дыхание неровное, - я хочу, чтобы вы сделали это. Пожалуйста, - он хмурится, а я делаю глубокий вдох. - Я не хочу, чтобы _он_  пытал меня. Это будет... хуже. Прошу вас, сделайте это. По крайней мере, я знаю, чего ожидать от _вас_.

Он не отвечает. Только внимательно смотрит на меня своими бездонными глазами, скрывающими в своих глубинах чувства и эмоции, которые я никогда не смогу понять.

Дверь резко распахивается, и Люциус отводит от меня свой взгляд.

\- Мой лорд, - Люциус учтиво кланяется и отворачивается от меня. Фигура в черном плаще и капюшоне стоит передо мной, и все, что я вижу, - красные, глаза Волдеморта. Пустые. Мертвые.

С трудом подавляю тошноту, подступившую к горлу.

\- Вот мы снова и встретились, грязнокровка, - от его холодного голоса у меня мурашки по спине бегут.

Смотрю мимо него, на Люциуса, который ухмыляется, явно наслаждаясь моим ужасом.

О, да пошло оно все! Я не собираюсь быть для них забавой!

\- Да, встретились, - голос невыносимо дрожит. - А у вас, оказывается, талант замечать очевидное, мой Лорд.

Выражение лица Люциуса могло бы рассмешить меня, не будь ситуация такой откровенно ужасающей.

Волдеморт смеется, и я не могу удержаться, чтобы не взглянуть ему в лицо. Он протягивает ко мне свои длинные пальцы, больше похожие на паучьи лапки...

_Нет, НЕТ! Не трогайте меня! Я не перенесу этого!_

Холодные пальцы на моей щеке. И все не так, как рассказывал Гарри о том, когда Волдеморт прикасался к нему. Не боли, ничего. Но есть что-то, от чего меня мутит. Я непроизвольно вздрагиваю, когда его костлявые, холодные пальцы касаются моей кожи. Совсем не похоже на то, как Люциус дотрагивался до меня…

_Держу пари, тебе жаль, что это не Люциус прикасается к тебе..._

Заткнись!

Закрываю глаза.

\- А она смелая девочка.

\- О, мой лорд, она не настолько смелая, какой хочет казаться, - отвечает Люциус, растягивая слова. - Она все делает так, как ей говорят, стоит лишь слегка надавить.

\- Ну, она же все-таки ребенок.

\- Не такой уж она и ребенок, милорд, думаю, вы согласитесь с этим, - резко открываю глаза и смотрю на Люциуса. - Очень прискорбно, что такая молодая девушка, способная на невиданную силу, просто не хочет ее использовать. Поэтому она — слабая.

_Сволочь, УБЛЮДОК!_

\- Хм, - Волдеморт хватает меня за подбородок и оценивающе осматривает. – Она выглядит лучше, чем когда я в последний раз видел ее. Почти мило, я бы сказал. И мне нравится это платье. Ты не ошибся в выборе, Люциус. В нем она выглядит, как маленькая мученица, - как раз то, что нам нужно.

\- Я рассчитывал на такой эффект, господин.

Волдеморт улыбается, глядя на меня, а я заставляю себя смотреть ему в глаза. Наконец, он отпускает меня и садится в высокое кресло напротив меня.

\- Встань рядом с ней.

Люциус подчиняется приказу и на мгновение бросает на меня взгляд прежде, чем повернуться к своему хозяину.

\- Я еще раз собираюсь открыть свое сознание для Поттера, грязнокровка, - тихо говорит Волдеморт. – Сейчас ночь, и он _должен_  спать. И во сне он будет видеть, как ты страдаешь. Если хочешь облегчить свою участь, то советую устроить хорошее представление для него. Все ясно?

Стискиваю зубы, чтобы не вскрикнуть от ужасной догадки, пронзившей меня. Я должна была догадаться. Связь между Гарри и Волдемортом… Гарри не обязательно быть здесь, чтобы видеть, что происходит.

Волдеморт откидывается в кресле и закрывает глаза, сжав подлокотники так сильно, что костяшки побелели, и, кажется, будто они сейчас порвут кожу.

Чего они хотят этим достичь? Возможно, заставить Гарри потерять всяческую надежду. Уничтожить его волю. Если так, то они совсем его не знают.

Нет. Волдеморт знает Гарри. Скорее всего, они пытаются заманить Гарри в ловушку, как было с Сириусом…

Но, Сириуса ведь не было там в тот раз, так?

Внезапно Волдеморт открывает глаза. Живые, горящие, красные. И он улыбается.

\- Гарри Поттер, - его голос тих, как будто он находится под гипнозом. – Ты видишь свою грязнокровую подружку, Гарри? Видишь? Она полностью в моей власти. И была все это время с тех самых пор, как пропала несколько недель назад.

Он поднимает палочку.

\- Круцио!

Неееееееееет! НЕТ! Пожалуйста, умоляю вас, прекратите! Адская боль, будто кровь кипит в жилах, а кожу обжигает огнем, острые лезвия режут плоть… ад повсюду, языки пламени и боль, боль, БОЛЬ!

Изо всех сил прижимаюсь к доске, к которой привязана. Сердце бешено стучит. Тудумтудумтудум…тудум…тудум…

Дыши.

Перевожу взгляд на Люциуса, но он неотрывно смотрит на Волдеморта. Почему он не хочет смотреть на меня?

Закрываю глаза, глубоко и часто дыша через нос.

\- Видишь, как она страдает, Гарри? – Безжалостно шипит Волдеморт. – Она в агонии. И все из-за тебя. Ты ведь знаешь, что это твоя вина. Ваша дружба разрушила ее жизнь. Но ты еще можешь все исправить, можешь спасти ее, Гарри.

Чьи-то пальцы берут меня за подбородок и поворачивают лицом к Волдеморту. Теплые пальцы. Не Волдеморта.

Но именно Волдеморт сейчас улыбается, глядя на меня.

\- Гарри Поттер, ты хочешь спасти свою грязнокровку?

Я затаила дыхание.

\- Нет, - смотрю прямо в красные глаза этого чудовища, представляя, что это зеленые глаза Гарри. Представляя, что вместо смерти и пустоты они полны жизни и зеленых искр.

\- Гарри, меня не нужно спасать. И Рона тоже. Мы в порядке. Они обращаются с нами неплохо, - слова застревают у меня в горле, но я продолжаю. – Ты должен сделать то, что должен. Выиграть войну. Забудь о нас и выиграй войну.

Волдеморт начинает смеяться. Он запрокидывает голову назад и смеется. А Люциус… он усмехается прежде, чем покачать головой.

\- Ох, и что же мне делать с этой храброй малышкой? – От этого зловещего смеха мне не по себе. – Давай, Люциус, - Волдеморт кивает на меня, - покажи Гарри Поттеру, какую боль испытывает его подружка из-за него.

Кидаю взгляд на Люциуса, но он без тени эмоций направляет на меня волшебную палочку. Всего на мгновение наши взгляды скрещиваются, а потом…

Все вокруг исчезает, и остается только агония.

* * *

_Боже, я больше не вынесу!_

Слезы и кровь катятся по лицу, когда он проводит ножом от виска к подбородку, оставляя глубокий порез на коже. И он не смотрит на меня. Он ни разу не посмотрел на меня за все то время, что пытает меня. За последний час – или десять? – я горела, кричала, истекала кровью…

И теперь я снова плачу. Пусть он уже и убрал нож, но я не могу остановить слезы.

Он не смотрит, и я знаю, почему.

Чувствую себя преданной. И вот тут уже _не знаю_ , почему. Он ведь делал вещи и похуже. Но вчера… Господи! Я думала, что что-то изменилось, что он может испытывать жалость ко мне, ну, или хотя бы что-то помимо ненависти, но сейчас…

Горячая кровь мгновенно остывает на моем лице. Облизываю пересохшие губы и чувствую металлический привкус. Мои рыдания становятся все тише, и я жду, что же будет дальше.

\- Просто скажи это, грязнокровка, - голос Волдеморта с трудом доходит до меня. – Скажи Поттеру, что ты хочешь, чтобы он спас тебя. Ведь ты этого хочешь, не так ли? Глядя на тебя, любой бы мог так подумать.

Отрицательно мотаю головой, что-то бессвязно бормоча. Я даже не уверена точно, что пытаюсь сказать.

\- Ну, что ж, - ледяным тоном произносит Волдеморт. – Видимо предыдущий опыт тебя не впечатлил. Люциус, будь любезен.

Я смотрю на Люциуса, его лицо словно высечено из мрамора.

\- Люциус, - шепчу я. – Люциус, пожалуйста…

\- Круцио!

* * *

Боль. Она скручивает все внутри, и это странное режущее заклятие… будто меня распороли бензопилой. Это. Должно. _Закончиться!_

Я больше не человек. Не личность. Я тону. Как камень, брошенный в воду.

В последний раз я кричу, и заклятие исчезает. А потом я чувствую удары плетью по рукам. Снова и снова… _нет…_

\- Достаточно.

Долгожданное освобождение – еще большая мука. Одних воспоминаний достаточно, чтобы сжечь меня заживо.

\- Скажи мне, кто для тебя Гарри Поттер? – Вопрошает Волдеморт, заставляя меня смотреть на него. Слезы все еще катятся по лицу. – Лучший друг, я думаю. С одиннадцати лет он был одним из твоих близких друзей. Твой герой, защитник, брат, которого у тебя никогда не было.

Отворачиваюсь от него и смотрю на Люциуса. Выражение его лица странное: он пытается сохранить спокойствие, но я вижу гнев и ярость, и что-то еще, чего не могу понять.

Пристально смотрю ему в глаза. Возможно, так он почувствует хоть немного жалости ко мне.

\- И где же он сейчас? – Жестоко продолжает Волдеморт. – Он бросил тебя. Он так погряз в этих играх в героя магического мира и благородного мстителя за смерть родителей, что даже не в состоянии прийти и спасти тебя? Тогда он не такой уж и замечательный друг, каким ты его представляла, - перевожу на него взгляд, он улыбается. – Скажи мне правду, как если бы на моем месте стоял он, ты хочешь, чтобы он спас тебя?

_Скажи, Бога ради, скажи!_

Не могу, не могу!

Делаю глубокий вдох, сопровождающийся жуткой болью.

Он все еще улыбается.

\- Я очень терпеливый, грязнокровка.

Он отходит от меня. Ко мне вновь приближается Люциус.

* * *

\- Хорошо! – Выкрикиваю я, боль жжет изнутри. – Я хочу, чтобы Гарри спас меня! Теперь вы довольны?

Я вновь кричу и чувствую, что мои лодыжки теперь свободны. Падаю к ногам Волдеморта, дрожа, как осиновый лист, болевые спазмы все еще сотрясают мое тело. Господи, даже дрожь причиняет нестерпимую боль.

Почему я сдалась? Почему почему почему почему почему я такая слабая?!

\- Думаю, этого достаточно, - произносит Волдеморт. Повисает пауза, заклятие сходит на нет, и сознание возвращается ко мне. Пропитавшаяся кровью рубашка прилипла к телу. Теплая кровь. Моя. _О, Боже._

Голова кружится.

\- Поттер, если хочешь вновь увидеть ее живой, ты должен быть завтра в полночь в доме Уизли. Если приведешь с собой Орден, грязнокровка умрет.

Он закрывает глаза на несколько минут, видимо, чтобы разорвать связь с Гарри.

\- Отличная работа, Люциус, - он открывает глаза и улыбается. – Всегда приятно видеть, что слуги добросовестно выполняют приказы.

Перевожу взгляд на Люциуса. Он не сознает слов Волдеморта. Он пристально смотрит на меня.

Я вздрагиваю и издаю слабый стон. Не могу его видеть. Не могу.

Закрываю глаза.

Слышу удаляющиеся шаги и звук открываемой двери.

\- Можешь делать с ней все, что хочешь, - бросает с порога Волдеморт. – Забери ее обратно или убей. Без разницы. Даже если Поттер придет к Уизли, он все равно приведет за собой половину Ордена, я уверен.

Слова – как эхо в пустоту. Знаю, что я не настолько испугана, как должна быть. Меня будто оглушили, я едва соображаю.

Возникает долгая пауза.

\- Так… я могу, мой Лорд…

\- Убей ее, если хочешь, - повторяет Волдеморт. – Вне всяких сомнений, ты жаждешь избавиться от нее. Но, если убьешь ее, избавься от тела.

Тело. Мое тело. Я. Гермиона Грэйнджер.

Тело, от которого следует избавиться.

Так или иначе, но я все равно умираю.

\- В доме Уизли намечается большая вечеринка Пожирателей Смерти в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа, но хозяевам не обязательно сообщать, по какому поводу собрание, - продолжает Волдеморт. – Они, конечно же, не знают, что это ловушка для Поттера, но могут возникнуть проблемы, когда все вскроется. Хотя, это уже не имеет значения. Их будет просто приструнить. Ты возглавишь отряд Пожирателей Смерти, который будет ждать появления Поттера со своей свитой. Ты схватишь его и приведешь ко мне. Понятно?

\- Да, господин.

\- Ты не подведешь меня, - приказ – не просьба.

\- Конечно, мой лорд.

\- Хорошо. Тогда, до завтра.

Дверь с шумом закрылась.

Я открываю глаза.

_Он ушел?_

Да…

Но Люциус все еще здесь, стоит подле меня, нахмурившись.

_Убей ее, если хочешь._

Вот и все. В конце концов, все закончилось.

_О, Боже, помоги мне, пожалуйста. Если ты там, пожалуйста, помоги…_

Но разве я заслужила помощи? Заманила Гарри в смертельную ловушку, и Рона тоже. И не только их, но и всех остальных, чьи имена я назвала под пытками. Я заслужила смерть.

Закрываю глаза. По щеке словно стегнули хлыстом.

\- Смотри на меня, грязнокровка.

Сквозь пелену слез смотрю на него, и в течение нескольких минут в мире есть только он и я. И он смотрит на меня, решая, избавиться от меня, как он всегда хотел, или нет.

Напряженно с ужасом во взгляде я смотрю на этого человека, - человека, которого еще пару месяцев назад я едва знала, а теперь я знаю о нем больше, чем мне хотелось бы, - и жду, пока он решит, должна ли я умереть или лучше оставить меня в живых.

 

_to be continued…_

 


	13. Непонятные чувства

**Глава 13. Непонятные чувства.**

_Если б ты не стонала, я бы смог отдохнуть,_  
_Но твой шепот во тьме не дает мне уснуть._  
_В полном одиночестве - без сна - слушаю я тебя._

_Если б ты не кричала, я мог бы поспать,_  
_Но покоя мне нет, продолжаешь кричать,_  
_Горько плакать и выть, и за мной наблюдать._  – Кристина Россетти, Прошение призрака (перевод - **kama155 aka allegra** )

________________________________________

Неужели, это правда, и его лицо будет последним, что я увижу в этой жизни?

Оно нависло надо мной, хладнокровное и бледное, олицетворяющее все, что я так ненавижу в этом мире. Я так сильно ненавижу Люциуса, что мне почти физически больно даже смотреть на него. А теперь он - тот, кого я увижу перед смертью.

Он слегка хмурится.

Смотрю ему в глаза. Это глаза человека, который собирается убить меня!

_Нет._

Пытаюсь откатиться в сторону, но он ловит меня прежде, чем я успеваю сдвинуться на несколько дюймов. Он склоняется надо мной и удерживает за плечо, прижимая к холодному полу. Пальцы больно впиваются в синяки на моей обнаженной коже чуть выше выреза платья. Платья мученицы. _Иисусе!_.

Он направляет палочку мне в грудь, на его лице застыло напряженное выражение.  
  
\- Разве я разрешал тебе двигаться?

Я качаю головой, и слезы катятся из глаз.

Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, а глаза сужаются… эти глаза - в них столько эмоций, которые я вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу понять! – затягивают меня. Глубже и глубже.

Я тону в них. Холодные, серые озера, глубин _ы_  которых невозможно познать, пока их воды не сомкнуться над твоей головой, и ты не будешь отчаянно пытаться выбраться на поверхность.

Он кивает.

\- Надо кончать с этим, - тихо произносит он, и я не знаю, предназначаются ли эти слова мне или он разговаривает сам с собой.

Он прижимает кончик палочки к пульсирующей голубой жилке на моей шее.

Пульс. Сердцебиение. Жизнь! Сейчас я жива.

Так не честно!

_А, когда в этой ситуации хоть что-то было «честно»?_

Он увеличивает давление на артерию. Я в ужасе зажмуриваюсь, и из горла вырывается всхлип.

_Боже, о, Боже! Я люблю вас мама, папа. Пожалуйста, Господи, помоги мне, пожалуйста, пусть они узнают, что я люблю их, пожалуйста, спаси меня…_

Я жду…

Покорно…

Но ничего не происходит.

\- Ты боишься, грязнокровка?

Все еще жива. Об этом мне напоминает его безжалостный голос.

С усилием открываю глаза и смотрю в его ухмыляющееся лицо.

\- Конечно, я боюсь, - содрогаясь, шепчу я. – А вам не было бы страшно, если бы вы находились на волосок от смерти?

\- Я не боюсь смерти, - равнодушно отвечает он. – Если бы боялся, то не встал бы на этот путь.

Я должна перестать дрожать! Я не могу умереть, потеряв последнюю каплю гордости, не могу!

Конечно же, он чувствует, как меня трясет. И ухмыляется.

\- И что же мне с тобой делать, грязнокровка?

Не могу выслушивать это! Вчера он спас мне жизнь только для того, чтобы отнять ее сегодня, предварительно замучив почти до смерти. И он еще смеет играть со мной, когда я одной ногой уже в могиле…

\- Я подскажу, что вы можете сделать, - порывисто шепчу я. – Прежде, чем убить меня, сделайте мне одолжение – назовите мое имя.

Он хмыкает.

\- Мисс Грэйнджер…

\- Нет, не мисс Грэйнджер, - обрываю его. – Меня зовут Гермиона.

Постойте-ка… разве я уже не произносила этого раньше?

В его глазах вспыхивает узнавание. Должно быть, я действительно когда-то уже говорила то же самое, вот только не могу вспомнить, когда…

\- Тебя _звали_  Гермиона, - тихо говорит он. – Мертвым не нужны имена.

Мертвым. Скоро я буду одной из них. И у меня больше не будет имени. _Меня_  больше не будет.

\- Пока что я еще жива, _Люциус_ , - шепчу я.

Он бьет меня по щеке, и я зажмуриваюсь от боли. Сколько же еще боли я испытаю перед смертью? Может быть, еще одно Круцио, и я провалюсь в небытие…

Небытие. Что если за чертой лишь оно? Что если после смерти нет ничего, кроме тьмы и пустоты? Господи!

\- Это всего лишь вопрос времени, - тихо произносит Люциус. – Мне достаточно прошептать заклинание, и все будет кончено.

Я знаю, что в любом случае умру. И не только от той невыносимой боли, что я испытала за последние несколько часов. Мой приговор был подписан в ту минуту, когда Люциус похитил меня. Петля сомкнулась на шее, когда он аппарировал ко мне в комнату, и с тех пор, с каждым днем она затягивалась все туже и туже.

И вот сейчас настал последний миг моей столь короткой жизни.

Заставляю себя открыть глаза и поймать его взгляд.

Интересно, видит ли он меня, когда смотрит на меня? Я имею в виду, он действительно видит _меня_? Или он навесил ярлык грязнокровки и отказывается заглянуть дальше?

Это нечестно. Когда я смотрю на него, я вижу не только Пожирателя Смерти, чистокровного последователя Волдеморта. Я вижу Люциуса Малфоя. Вижу _его_  - его высокомерие, гордость, решимость и жестокость. Все, что я так ненавижу, я вижу в его глазах, а он видит лишь грязнокровку.

Должно быть, он никогда не заглядывал так глубоко, как я. Едва ли даже пытался.

_Уже используешь прошедшее время?_

\- Если вы собираетесь убить меня, то давайте покончим с этим, - слова застревают в горле.- Но, пожалуйста, сделайте это быстро и передайте Рону и Гарри, что мне очень жаль.

Он еще сильнее прижимает палочку к моему горлу, и я не могу дышать, не могу думать, но продолжаю открыто смотреть ему в глаза. Пусть прямо посмотрит на то, что собирается сделать. Пусть видит, как жизнь уходит из меня.

Мое сердце все еще бьется. Я чувствую это биение в груди и жду, когда Люциус произнесет заклинание.

_Тук-тук._

_Тук-тук._

_Тук-тук._

Ничего.

Черты его лица напряжены, а палочка по-прежнему упирается в сонную артерию…

Но, кажется, он не горит желанием наблюдать за тем, как я умираю.

_Помоги мне помоги мне помоги мне! Прошу, Боже, если ты есть, помоги мне, пожалуйста!_

Он раздраженно кривит рот и встает, убирая палочку от моего горла. Я снова могу дышать и потираю шею.

\- Что вы…

Он пинает меня по ребрам.

Я кричу, хватаясь за живот и сворачиваясь клубочком. Как он может? После того, как чуть было не убил меня. Больной, бессердечный…

\- Вставай.

_Что?_

Поднимаю на него глаза, едва ли смея надеяться.

\- Вы собираетесь..? – Удивленный шепот.

Он в такой ярости, что его и так бледное лицо стало белее мела.

\- Темный Лорд сказал, что, если я сочту нужным, то могу оставить тебя в живых, - бросает он.

Нет, не так. Он сказал, что Люциус может сохранить мне жизнь, если _захочет_.

\- Если Пожиратели Смерти провалятся с поимкой Поттера, тогда ты еще нам пригодишься. Так что вставай и пошли.

_Я… не могу поверить!_

Я испытываю такое облегчение, что хочется смеяться и плакать одновременно. Окружающее вдруг вспыхивает новыми, яркими красками, хочется жить, дышать, смеяться.

Я не умру! И мне уже все равно, что он будет делать со мной завтра, главное – он оставил меня в живых! Одному Богу известно, почему, но Люциус так решил.

_Спасибо, Господи, спасибо спасибо!_

\- Пошевеливайся, - шипит он, направляя на меня волшебную палочку. – Или ты хочешь, чтобы я пересмотрел свое решение?

Я должна подняться. Он зол и действительно может передумать.

Перекатываюсь на живот и пытаюсь подняться на четвереньки, но голова кружится, а комната плывет перед глазами, и я падаю на пол.  
  
Я _должна_  встать, иначе он убьет меня!

Он крепко хватает меня за руку.

\- Сможешь идти? – Тихо спрашивает он.

Киваю и вновь пытаюсь встать, но мои жалкие попытки терпят неудачу.

\- Очевидно, нет.

Он берет мою руку за запястье и закидывает ее себе на плечо. Затем одной рукой он придерживает меня за плечи, а другой подхватывает ноги под коленями, и поднимает меня на руки.

Знаю, я должна сопротивляться. Я не хочу, чтобы он носил меня на руках. Только не после всего, что сделал. Тем более это совсем не обязательно, он ведь может просто наложить Империо, заставив меня идти с ним.

Это очередная игра. Я уверена. Вот только я никогда не знала правил ни одной игры, в которые он играл со мной.

Но мне уже все равно. Я слишком измучена и мне так плохо, а его руки такие теплые и успокаивающие, совсем как Империо, только более… я не знаю.

Кладу голову ему на грудь, чувствуя щекой тепло его мантии, и сильнее обнимаю его за шею, касаясь пальцами его кожи под каскадом светлых волос.

Он напрягается. Всего лишь на короткий миг, а потом выносит меня из этой ужасной комнаты.

Мы движемся вдоль темного коридора, а потом подходим к спиральной лестнице, что ведет куда-то вниз, глубоко вниз. Следом проходим еще один пролет, а за углом – огромная дверь с замысловатым узором на ней…

\- Так ты решил оставить ее в живых, Люциус?

Мое сердце перестает биться, а Люциус поворачивается, все еще держа меня на руках.

Перед нами стоит Волдеморт, наполовину скрытый в тени коридора, и он улыбается.

\- Мой лорд, я…

\- Можешь не кланяться, а то уронишь ее, - он выходит из тени. – Я надеялся, что ты так и поступишь. Завтрашняя операция может провалиться, и девчонка еще будет нам нужна.

Слышу, как Люциус судорожно вздыхает — Водеморт, улыбаясь, смотрит на него таким взглядом, будто хочет подавить его волю. И я узнаю этот взгляд – точно так же Люциус смотрит на меня, когда применяет легиллименцию.

\- Гадаешь, почему я дал тебе возможность убить ее, - это не вопрос.

\- Простите, - поспешно начинает Люциус. – У меня не было намерений…

\- Ну, конечно же, нет, - эта приводящая в ужас улыбка все еще играет на его змееподобном лице. – Если бы были, то ты бы высказал все вслух, не вынуждая меня применять легиллименцию.

Люциус напряжен, и я чувствую то, чего не чувствовала уже очень давно, - связь между нами. Мы оба одинаково боимся.

\- Я дал тебе выбор, потому что хотел посмотреть, как ты поведешь себя, - продолжает Темный Лорд после небольшой паузы. – Если бы тебе нечего было терять, вне зависимости от того, жива девчонка или нет, что бы ты выбрал?

\- Мой лорд, вы не можете ставить под сомнение мою верность…

\- Я должен, особенно, если у меня имеются некие подозрения, - Волдеморт жестко обрывает Люциуса. – Я говорил с Антонином. Он утверждает, что твое… отношение к ней продиктовано отнюдь не только чувством долга.

Внутри меня все холодеет, Люциус сильнее сжимает меня в объятиях. Его пальцы так впиваются в мою кожу, будто он старается не уронить меня.

\- Милорд, Антонин лжет, - произносит он, и я не могу не восхититься его способности держать эмоции под контролем и говорить так спокойно. – Он злится на меня, потому что я не дал ему изнасиловать девчонку. Если чье поведение и заслуживает вопросов, то это только его, а не моё.

\- Действительно. Я расспрошу его подробнее, потому что моя позиция касательно этого вопроса определена ясно: можно делать всё, что угодно с ведьмой, но прикасаться к грязнокровкам запрещено, - на секунду его взгляд задержался на мне. – Ты понял, Люциус?

\- Непременно, мой лорд, - он кивает головой.

Под пристальным взглядом Волдеморта я начинаю дрожать: в глубине его глаз плещется зло, о котором я не хочу ничего знать. И никогда не захочу.

\- Можете идти, - тихо произносит он.

Люциус склоняет голову и, повернувшись, направляет палочку на дверь. Она распахивается, и мы выходим из этого проклятого места, подальше от Волдеморта и его подозрений и лжи.

Только сейчас я могу нормально вздохнуть. Впервые за несколько дней, а может быть, и недель, я вдыхаю свежий воздух.

Вокруг темно, и я едва могу видеть.

\- Люмос!

Осматриваюсь и замечаю деревья. Старые, большие, ветвистые деревья. И когда поднимаю взгляд вверх, вижу ночное небо, усыпанное звездами.

В детстве я очень любила рассматривать звезды. Ночами мы с папой часто выходили во двор, расстилали плед и ложились наблюдать за звездным небом. У него была книга по астрономии, поэтому он знал кучу созвездий, которые показывал мне.

\- Держись за меня, - бормочет Люциус. – Мы аппарируем.

Слабо цепляюсь за отворот его мантии, прислоняясь к его груди. Он смотрит на меня сверху вниз, а я просто закрываю глаза.

А затем чувствую, как нас будто засасывает в воронку, сжимает в маленькую точку, и я почти готова разлететься на мелкие частицы, виски сдавило…

Холодный, свежий воздух снова ударяет мне в лицо.

Открываю глаза.

Озеро. То самое, где водятся эти _твари_. Они до сих пор снятся мне в кошмарах.

Он опускает меня на землю. Я слишком измучена, чтобы даже пошевелиться. Только пальцы мягко перебирают острую траву, и я стараюсь как можно четче запомнить этот момент – прохлада травы, касающейся моей кожи. Маленький островок умиротворения в океане боли и крови.

Покорно жду, пока Люциус вызывает лодку, проливая несколько капель крови в воду, чтобы отогнать этих существ.

Я даже не сопротивляюсь, когда он, не говоря ни слова, опускает меня в лодку и забирается следом, отталкиваясь от берега.

Мы молча плывем через озеро, он крепко обнимает меня за талию.

И он никак не комментирует то, что я откидываю голову назад, облокачиваясь на него в полном изнеможении.

А, я... едва замечаю, что он переплетает наши пальцы: его – холеные и бледные, и мои – все в синяках и кровавых подтеках.

* * *

  
\- Зачем ты принес ее сюда? – «приветствует» нас Беллатрикс, когда Люциус вносит меня в дом. Она стоит в холле и прожигает нас взглядом. – Твой конек – Империус, Люциус. Разве нельзя было воспользоваться им?

\- Не будь идиоткой, - бросает он. – Я думал, ты более умна.

На ее щеках появились два ярко-розовых пятна. Так вот, оказывается, от кого Драко унаследовал эту черту.

\- Посмотри на нее, - Люциус не обращает никакого внимания на ее негодование. – В каком она состоянии. Она не может идти сама.

\- Ну, а кто довел ее до такого? Спроси себя, - яростно шипит Беллатрикс, точно озвучивая мои собственные мысли. – Ты знал, о чем попросит тебя Темный Лорд. И вообще, какая разница, в каком она состоянии? Прогулка не убила бы ее.

\- Нет, но могла бы, - отвечает он, в его голосе звенит едва сдерживаемая ярость.

Она что, дура? Как она может так выводить его из себя? Это же очевидно, что он в ярости, даже я это вижу, хоть и знаю его совсем недавно, а она знакома с ним уже многие годы.

Или же... на самом деле она едва его знает?

\- Поверь, я нес ее не из прихоти.

Она поджимает губы.

\- Ну, хорошо, - шипит она. – Я отведу ее наверх в ее комнату. Или, может, Антонин…

\- Он ничего не может, - обрывает ее Люциус. – Я сам способен отнести ее наверх. Иди спать, Белла. Поговорим утром.

Не говоря больше ни слова, он проходит мимо нее, все еще неся меня на руках, и поднимается по лестнице.

\- Ты придешь ко мне сегодня? – Доносится нам вслед голос Беллатрикс.

Он не отвечает.

Все так же молча, он пересекает порог комнаты и запирает дверь.

Кладет меня на кровать, и мое тело буквально утопает в мягком теплом матраце. Так хорошо, так удобно.

Люциус садится на край кровати и матрац прогибается под тяжестью его тела. Я замираю, широко распахнув глаза.

Одна его бровь ползет вверх.

\- Боишься меня, грязнокровка?

\- Конечно, боюсь, - шепотом отвечаю я. – Всегда боялась, и вам это отлично известно.

Он ухмыляется.

\- По крайней мере, честно. Признаться, меня уже стало утомлять это твое показное сопротивление.

Встряхиваю головой, глаза наполняются слезами.

\- Это всегда было только притворством, - сердце сжимается, потому что на этот раз я говорю правду. Боже, помоги мне. – Вы были правы, когда сказали, что я слабая. Теперь вы счастливы?

Он тихо усмехается.

\- «Счастлив» – немного не то определение, - отвечает он.

\- Хорошо, - две слезинки катятся по щекам, и голос надламывается. – Потому что я ненавижу вас за это, Люциус.

Он самодовольно улыбается.

\- А вот это уже делает меня счастливым. Потому что нет эмоции сильнее, чем ненависть. И я польщен, что оказываю на тебя такой эффект.

Закрываю глаза. Ублюдок, он наслаждается моей ненавистью. Она питает его. Он уже говорил мне это прежде.

Но перестать ненавидеть его, значит, лишить себя единственной вещи, удерживающей меня от сумасшествия. Мне _необходимо_  ненавидеть его, иначе я сойду с ума. А если я больше не смогу его ненавидеть, тогда…

Почему я вообще задумываюсь об этом? Я ненавижу его ненавижу _ненавижу его_  - и это не обсуждается!

\- Не сомневаюсь, ты всегда открыто ненавидела, - его голос впивается в меня сотнями игл, вызывая во мне отвращение и боль. – Мой сын, Темный Лорд, Северус Снейп - ты никогда не скрывала, что ненавидишь их. Но сомневаюсь, что ты знала, что значит настоящая ненависть до тех пор, пока я не похитил тебя. Скажи, теперь ты знаешь, что это такое?

\- Да, - открываю глаза и смотрю на него. – Да, теперь я знаю, что такое ненависть. Но я хочу, чтобы вы знали кое-что – за все время, проведенное здесь, единственным моим утешение была мысль о вашей смерти. И поверьте мне на слово, когда вы умрете, вся моя ненависть умрет вместе с вами.

Он тихо смеется, протягивая руку, чтобы заправить мне за ухо пропитанный кровью локон волос.

\- Так ты хочешь увидеть, как я умру. Я не виню тебя за это, после того, что я сделал. Но скажи мне, ты хочешь исполнить _приговор_  сама, моя маленькая грязнокровка? Ты это подразумеваешь?

С трудом сглатываю ком в горле, а Люциус лишь посмеивается.

\- Я как-то не думаю, что у тебя получится. Кишка тонка.

_Это ты так думаешь._

Он направляет палочку в сторону туалетного столика, призывая флакон с исцеляющим зельем, ловит его в воздухе и отвинчивает крышку - и все это, не прерывая зрительного контакта со мной.

Я не двигаюсь, пока он смазывает свежие раны на моем лице. Раны, которые сам и нанес.

Это смешно, не говоря уже о том, как это несправедливо. Он думает, что может просто стереть из моей памяти все, что сделал со мной, только потому, что залечивает мои раны? А как быть с теми, что в душе, в сердце? Смогут ли и они когда-нибудь исцелиться?

Он осторожно проводит пальцем по царапине на скуле, нанося на нее прохладную мазь. Кончики пальцев медленно скользят по коже.

Вглядываюсь в его лицо, ожидая увидеть хоть какую-то реакцию. Ничего. Он полностью закрыт от меня, взгляд – непроницаем.

Не понимаю. Почему он просто не вылечит меня заклинаниями? Так было бы быстрее.

У меня много ран, и не только на лице. Есть еще порезы и синяки на руках, плечах, груди. Их он тоже залечивает. Закатывает рукава платья, накладывая мазь на следы, оставленные от заклинания, похожего на удары хлыста, на ожоги, оставленные его палочкой и неизвестным мне заклинанием, на порезы, которые он собственноручно нанес мне ножом.

Я знаю, что должна ненавидеть это. Должна кричать и злиться на такое откровенное лицемерие, очередную игру, которую он затеял, на то, что он в очередной раз показывает, что у него надо мной неограниченная власть, потому что сейчас только от него зависит, заживут мои раны или нет.

Но я почему-то не чувствую ненависти. Как я могу ненавидеть то, что избавляет меня от боли?

Закрываю глаза. Я так устала. Хочу спать.

Но не могу не обращать внимание на его прикосновения.

Слезы жгут глаза. Почему? Не знаю. Только чувствую, как в груди сворачивается тугой узел, и с каждым прикосновением Люциуса он затягивается сильнее и сильнее, пока я не перестаю дышать.

Каждый раз, когда Люциус так прикасается ко мне, он будто прикасается к моей душе.

Он кладет руку мне на шею.

Открываю глаза, ком в горле не дает мне вздохнуть. Он смотрит мне в глаза.

Моргаю, и одинокая слезинка катится по щеке, оставляя мокрую дорожку до самого подбородка, а потом капелька падает на палец Люциуса.

Он отдергивает руку, словно обжёгшись.

\- Успокойся.

Поспешно вытираю предательские соленые капельки с лица.

Он насмешливо улыбается.

\- Тебе когда-нибудь надоест плакать? Вначале это было забавно, но, если честно, теперь это начинает раздражать.

Делаю глубокий вдох.

\- Не беспокойтесь, Люциус, - смотрю прямо ему в глаза. – Вы больше никогда не увидите моих слез, обещаю.

Он выжидает с минуту, а потом усмехается.

\- Никогда? Даже завтра, когда ты увидишь, как умрет твой лучший друг?

Страх сжимает сердце стальными тисками, окуная меня в ледяную воду.

\- Он не придет к Уизли, - отчасти я говорю это самой себе. – Орден не позволит ему. Он знает, что это ловушка, и не попадется на удочку…

\- Но он также знает, что случится с тобой, если он не подчинится нам, - улыбается он. – Он придет. На кону слишком много.

\- В том числе и его жизнь, - стараюсь говорить ровно.

\- Или жизнь лучшего друга. Занимательная дилемма, не так ли? Особенно для храброго и благородного гриффиндорца, - он скалится. – Ты правда думаешь, что кто-то столь благородный пожертвует жизнью друга, чтобы спасти свою шкуру?

Сжимаю губы. Не собираюсь слушать его. Если послушаю, то все будет так, как он сказал.

_Как будто это уже не так!_

\- Знаешь, странно, но я должен за многое поблагодарить тебя, - его голос сочится ядом, как и его улыбка. – Спасибо за то, что теперь у нас есть Рон Уизли, и за то, что его семейка согласилась выполнять наши приказы. Ты снабдила нас информацией об Ордене, а теперь ты еще и ценная приманка.

Хочу, чтобы он замолчал. Если не заткнется, то я снова расплачусь, а я не могу допустить этого.

С улыбкой он проводит пальцем по моей щеке.

\- И благодаря моей _работе_  с тобой, я вновь стал правой рукой Темного Лорда. Я у тебя в долгу, грязнокровка. Ты дала мне… все.

Как он может говорить так?

На этот раз я не дам ему выиграть.

\- Нет, - шепотом говорю я. – Не _все._

Улыбка исчезает с его лица, он встает и отходит от кровати, не отрывая от меня взгляда.

\- Нокс!

Комната погружается в темноту.

_Нет, не надо! Не хочу оставаться в темноте… наедине с вами!_

Слышу какой-то потрескивающий звук, а потом вдруг появляется маленький огонек света.

Люциус ставит свечу на прикроватную тумбочку.

\- Тебе нужно поспать, - бормочет он, но не собирается уходить. Просто стоит и смотрит на меня.

Несколько секунд смотрю на него в ответ, а потом вздыхаю. Я слишком устала, чтобы спорить. Поворачиваюсь на бок, подтягивая колени к груди. И мне плевать на одеяло – я вконец измучена, чтобы сделать лишнее движение и укрыться. Не хочу спать под его пристальным надзором. Может быть, если я притворюсь, что сплю, он уйдет. Да… так я и сделаю…

Закрою глаза…

…только…

ненадолго…

  
* * *

  
Темнота. Тишина. Тупая боль в руках и ногах.

Что-то горит. Я чувствую запах…

Свеча. Должно быть, это она.

Но, я же сплю…

Потягиваюсь, выгибаясь в спине.

Поворачиваю голову набок и открываю глаза.

Дыхание замирает на губах, а глаза расширяются.

Я не знала, что он все еще здесь.

Он замирает и прищуривается.

Но… я могла бы поклясться, что он… _наблюдал_  за мной, и его взгляд был таким странным.

Не может быть. Нет. Ведь прошло уже несколько часов с тех пор, как я уснула. Свеча почти догорела.

Смотрю ему в глаза, но выражение его лица не меняется. Все тот же застывший напряженный взгляд.

Мои глаза медленно закрываются, усталость овладевает мной. Наверное, я просто сплю. Скорее всего, это только сон…

Я вновь проваливаюсь в темноту.

 

  
_to be continued…_

 


	14. Запутанные переговоры

**Глава 14. Запутанные переговоры.**

_ЭСТРАГОН: Будет лучше, если мы расстранемся._  
 _ВЛАДИМИР: Ты постоянно это говоришь, и ты постоянно приползаешь обратно._  
 _ЭСТРАГОН: Лучше всего будет тебе убить меня, как и остальных._  
 _ВЛАДИМИР: Каких остальных?_  (Пауза) К _аких остальных?_  
 _ЭСТРАГОН: Как миллионы остальных_. – Сэмюэль Беккет, «В ожидании Годо»

_Правила игры таковы: игроки по очереди делают ходы. Нельзя раскрывать свои карты противнику. Если решите поднять ставки, то не ставьте больше, чем можете заплатить._

_____________________________________________

Медленно просыпаюсь, приходя в себя после ночных кошмаров, наполненных болью и кровью.

Даже во сне я не могу скрыться от Люциуса. Он всегда рядом, как тень. Преследует меня в кошмарах и наяву.

Прячу лицо в заледеневших руках, пытаясь отогнать этот страшный сон. До тех пор, пока я вновь не засну.

По спине пробегает холодок. Что-то не так. Открываю глаза и озираюсь по сторонам в поисках причины моего беспокойства. Судорожно вздыхаю, когда понимаю, что я в комнате не одна.

Долохов осторожно ставит большую серебряную чашу на столик. Наши взгляды встречаются, он улыбается.

Я съеживаюсь от страха и подтягиваю повыше одеяло, закутываясь в него и вжимаясь в спинку кровати.

Он ухмыляется.

\- Не дергайся. Сегодня у меня слишком много дел, так что, к сожалению, на тебя у меня нет времени.

Он облизывает губы.

Меня тошнит уже от того, что я дышу с ним одним воздухом.

Перевожу взгляд на серебряную чашу.

\- Это Омут памяти, грязнокровка, - снисходительно поясняет он.

\- Я знаю, - огрызаюсь в ответ. - Но что он делает у меня в комнате?

От его улыбки мне становится не по себе. Это в сто раз хуже, чем когда Люциус улыбается, потому что... по крайней мере, Люциус...

Я _знаю_  его.

\- Вчера вечером я нашел это в спальне Люциуса. О, нет, я не шпионил, - он машет рукой, видя скептическое выражение моего лица. - Вовсе, нет. Я только хотел одолжить деньжат. У Люциуса всегда водятся галлеоны, так что я подумал, он не заметит пропажи парочки-другой монет.

Я подавляю недоверчивую ухмылку.

\- В общем, я нашел это, - он кивает на Омут памяти, - и решил по-быстрому взглянуть. И что же я там увидел? Ты случаем не знаешь, зачем Люциусу хранить воспоминания, касающиеся только тебя? Можешь не отвечать. Хотя я отлично понимаю его. Будь я на его месте, я бы не хотел встретиться с Темным Лордом – величайшим легиллиментом! – с _такими_  воспоминаниями в моей голове.

Воспоминаниями? Люциус хранит воспоминания… _обо мне_?

\- Я решил, что тебе будет полезно заглянуть в них, чтобы понять, насколько важна ты для своего похитителя, - он снова улыбается. – И видя, что Темный Лорд не верит мне насчет отношения Люциуса к тебе, я подумал, что мог бы слегка форсировать события, забавы ради.

О чем он, черт побери, говорит?!

Он вытаскивает волшебную палочку.

\- Если честно, то было бы забавно совершить вояж по его воспоминаниям вместе с тобой, - лениво потягивает он. – Но, как я уже сказал, у меня много дел и совершенно нет времени.

Страх накатывает на меня ледяным цунами, когда Долохов направляет на меня палочку.

\- Я заранее извиняюсь за то, что сейчас сделаю, - с издевкой в голосе произносит он. – Но я не могу позволить Люциусу узнать, что я рылся у него в вещах. Ему это вряд ли понравится. Все-таки лучше, если он будет думать, что ты сама нашла Омут памяти.

Что он имеет в виду?

\- Счастливого просмотра, грязнокровка, - он достает из кармана порт-ключ, а потом делает взмах палочкой в мою сторону. – Обливиэйт!

* * *

Медленно просыпаюсь, приходя в себя после ночных кошмаров, наполненных болью и кровью.

Даже во сне я не могу скрыться от Люциуса. Он всегда рядом, как тень. Преследует меня в кошмарах и наяву.

Прячу лицо в заледеневших руках, пытаясь отогнать этот страшный сон. До тех пор, пока я вновь не засну.

По спине пробегает холодок. Что-то не так. Открываю глаза и озираюсь по сторонам в поисках причины моего беспокойства.

Ничего. Наверное, показалось.

Свеча на столе догорела, но те, что висят на стенах, все еще освещают комнату, отбрасывая тусклый золотистый свет.

Люциус ушел. Если только он вновь не шпионит за мной под мантией-невидимкой.

Но… нет. Я же была с Роном, когда он так поступил. Он бы не стал следить за мной, когда я одна, это бессмысленно.

_Ага, и поэтому прошлой ночью он смотрел на тебя спящую?_

Дрожь пробегает по телу, и я уверяю себя, что это от холода.

Но тревожные мысли не отпускают, пробиваясь наружу, как сорняки из-под земли.

Он правда смотрел на меня, когда я спала? Или это был только сон… кошмар?

Встряхиваю головой. Идиотизм какой-то. Я точно спала.

Вздыхаю.

Интересно, который час?

Время. Меня охватывает тревога.

Что если Гарри уже пришел к Уизли? Что если он уже мертв? Что если прямо в эту минуту он стоит лицом к лицу с Волдемортом, на стороне которого теперь Молли и Артур, которых Гарри любил, как собственных родителей? А вдруг он видит только зеленый луч, стремительно приближающийся к нему…

Соскакиваю с кровати и продвигаюсь к двери, в спешке наступая на подол своего платья.

Я могу остановить их! Я должна! Господи, почему я не попыталась сделать это прошлой ночью? Почему была так зациклена на боли и жалости к себе, что даже не попыталась предотвратить это? Я такая сволочь, сука, какой свет не видывал! Как я могла позволить этому случиться?

С силой толкаю дверь и яростно колочу ни в чем не повинную деревянную поверхность.

Но что я могу сделать? Кого хочу позвать?

Запрокидываю голову назад и набираю в грудь побольше воздуха, а потом выкрикиваю, молотя кулаками дверь: _«Люциус! Люциус!»_

Тишина в ответ. В отчаянии я зову остальных:

\- Беллатрикс! Долохов! _Люциус!_  

Прижимаю ухо к двери в надежде услышать шаги или хотя бы их крики и проклятья в мой адрес.

Ничего. Только тишина.

Кричу от злости и пинаю дверь, – большой палец на ноге пронзает боль, - а потом, отвернувшись, прислоняюсь спиной к двери, беспомощно глядя в пустоту комнаты.

_Глупая. Неужели, действительно веришь, что они спасли бы Гарри только потому, что ты их попросила об этом?_

Желудок крутит так, будто я спускаюсь на скоростном лифте.

Некоторое время я стою, не двигаясь, безучастно глядя перед собой.

Все будет хорошо. Орден не пустит его в Нору, а даже если и так, то они пойдут с ним. А уж Орден-то сможет победить, так уже было раньше. Плюс ко всему, Уизли не дадут убить Гарри. Он был им почти как сын все эти годы, так с чего им желать ему смерти?

Эта мысль греет душу. Я не могу думать иначе. Я должна доверять им, потому что если не буду, то…

Погодите.

Это что… _Омут Памяти_?

Не может быть! Что он делает в моей комнате?

Осторожно подхожу к серебряной чаше, стоящей на моем туалетном столике, заглядывая в нее.

Это действительно Омут Памяти. Прозрачные пучки и нити свиваются в причудливые узоры внутри чаши.

Но чьи это воспоминания? И какого черта они делают в моей комнате?

Нервно озираюсь по сторонам.

Может быть, Люциус здесь под плащом-невидимкой. Возможно, он по каким-то причинам хочет, чтобы я заглянула в Омут, и сейчас наблюдает за мной.

Но с чего бы ему так поступать?

\- Перестаньте прятаться, вы, жалкий трус, - в ярости шепчу я.

Нет ответа.

Поворачиваюсь к Омуту, нерешительно заглядывая внутрь, всматриваясь в серебристые спиралевидные нити чужих мыслей. Не соображая, что делаю, я протягиваю руку и касаюсь кончиками пальцев дымчатой субстанции.

Меня затягивает в Омут, и я будто падаю в водоворот, вращаясь среди этих призрачных вихрей. Глубже, глубже…

Пока не касаюсь ногами каменного пола в комнате.

Она почти как моя, но обстановка в ней богаче: кровать с балдахином, стены увешаны гобеленами.

Думаю, это другая комната в этом же доме. Странно… здесь уютно, почти как _дома_. Если вообще можно когда-нибудь назвать это место домом.

Секунду спустя в воздухе появляются две фигуры. Это Люциус, поддерживающий под руку Долохова, который сейчас без сознания.

Это воспоминание о  _той_  ночи? Ночи, когда Люциус по какому-то странному кульбиту судьбы стал вдруг моим спасителем?

Люциус отпускает Долохова, презрительно и с отвращением глядя на него, а потом достает палочку.  
  
\- Энервейт!

Долохов медленно открывает глаза и садится, постанывая от боли и хватаясь за голову.

\- Поднимайся, Антонин, - Люциус растягивает слова. – Хоть раз в жизни прояви чувство собственного достоинства.

Долохов неуверенно встает, ехидно посмеиваясь.

\- _Достоинства_ , Люциус? – Он отряхивает пыль с мантии. – Интересно, это _достоинство_  толкнуло тебя на защиту этой потаскушки?

Люциус грубо хватает его за отворот мантии и тащит через всю комнату, толкая его спиной к стене и сдавливая горло. О, теперь Долохов выглядит испуганным. Он с ужасом смотрит на кончик палочки Люциуса, направленной ему в лицо. Сейчас на лице этого ублюдка написан тот же самый страх, что владел мной в ту ночь. О, да!

\- Это не игра, - шепчет Люциус. – Она – грязнокровка. Кусок маггловской грязи. Была бы она ведьмой, тогда был бы другой разговор, но тебе известно, что грязнокровок нельзя трогать.

Лицо Долохова искажается яростью.

\- Конечно, я знаю это, Люциус, - шипит он. – Не ты ли _множество_  раз напоминал мне об этом? Удивительно, как это одни правила распространяются только на тебя, а другие – на всех остальных, - он улыбается, но в глазах все еще застыл страх. - Интересно, что бы сказал Темный Лорд о Люциусе Малфое, рьяном защитнике чистокровных обычаев, заигрывающем с грязной маггловской девкой?

Люциус глубоко вздыхает, черты его лица напряжены, и он бледнеет, пытаясь побороть злость.

\- До тех пор, пока ты обещаешь мне впредь не высказывать таких омерзительных предположений, я буду делать вид, что не заметил оскорбления.

Долохов просто улыбается. Судорожно вздыхаю. Неужели он совсем тупой? Люциус настолько зол, что я бы на месте Долохова уже заикалась от ужаса.

\- Я почти попал в яблочко, Люциус? – Он практически выплевывает каждое слово. - Мои предположения близки к правде?

\- Предупреждаю тебя, Антонин…

\- Нам всем это уже известно. Мы обсуждали это с Беллатрикс. Ей противно. Противно от того, что ты привязался к сучке. Какого хрена ты трахаешь грязнокровку, когда ты женат на такой красавице как Нарцисса, а Беллатрикс твоя любовница? Должно быть, тебе захотелось повозиться в грязи…

Люциус бьет Долохова кулаком в лицо, тот вскрикивает, хватаясь за нос, и скулит от боли, по его пальцам течет алая кровь.

\- Постыдился бы, Антонин, - ледяным тоном произносит Люциус. – Это тебе присущи все эти извращения, и не смей обвинять меня в том же. Она такая грязная, что до нее даже дотрагиваться страшно, и я бы никогда так не поступил.

Последние слова Люциуса тонут в нарастающем гуле, обволакивающем меня, комната исчезает, сменяясь другой, и теперь я узнаю обстановку. Приглушенный красный свет заставляет меня задыхаться от воспоминаний об этом ужасном подземелье.

И я в ярости кричу на Люциуса, размахивая руками.

\- А на кого вы предлагаете мне его потратить? На кого-то вроде вас? Вы это имеете в виду?

Желудок ухнул куда-то вниз.

Боже, я… действительно _сказала_  это?

С ужасом смотрю, как Люциус прикладывает пальцы к моим губам.

\- Тихо, моя маленькая грязнокровка.

Он притягивает меня к себе, вжимаясь бедрами в мои. Я дрожу в его руках и закрываю глаза, когда он приближает лицо к моему, достаточно близко, чтобы…

В этот момент он с силой дергает меня за волосы так, что моя голова больно ударяется о каменную стену. Я вздрагиваю, потому что отлично помню, как это было больно.

\- Как ты посмела даже предположить, что я когда-либо рассматривал такой поворот событий? Ты правда думала, что я буду марать руки о грязнокровку, а особенно о тебя… тебя! Ради Бога, да ты только посмотри на себя! Я скорее прыгну со скалы, чем коснусь такой мерзости, как ты. Тебе ясно?

Картинка расплывается перед глазами, и я вновь будто проваливаюсь в дымчатую воронку, проплывая сквозь тьму и туман воспоминаний Люциуса.

Потому что это именно они, _его_  воспоминания, ведь только он один мог видеть то, что тогда происходило.

Одному Богу известно, как Омут Памяти Люциуса оказался в моей комнате. Он специально сам его принес, чтобы я увидела его воспоминания?

Если так, то я не вижу в этом никакого смысла. Почему он хочет, чтобы я увидела _эти_  воспоминания?

А вдруг, нет. Вдруг… не знаю, может, Омут оказался здесь по ошибке или что-то в этом роде.

_Не будь идиоткой, Гермиона. Он, может быть, и мерзавец, но далеко не дурак._

Но тогда это значит…

Туман рассеивается, и я оказываюсь в другой комнате, намного большей, чем у Долохова, и роскошней.

На этот раз в комнате кто-то есть. И этот кто-то – Беллатрикс, сидящая на краю огромной кровати с балдахином. Она напряжена, как струна, спина идеально прямая, а пальцы вцепились в матрас.

Она смотрит прямо перед собой, ее черные глаза устремлены в пустоту, губы сжаты так плотно, что кожа вокруг них побелела.

Дверь распахивается, и Беллатрикс вскакивает, словно только этого и ждала. Теперь она лицом к лицу с Люциусом, влетевшим в комнату. И он, очевидно, крайне зол. Хотя, неизвестно, кто из них в большей ярости.

\- Где ты был? – Шипит она.

Люциус вздыхает, запирая дверь и даже не глядя на нее.

\- Грязнокровка, - бросает он, и черты ее лица напрягаются. – Она… возникли проблемы. Пришлось задержаться.

\- Я вообще не понимаю, почему ты должен проводить с ней все время! – Она повышает голос. – С допросами покончено уже несколько дней назад. Почему ты все еще так много времени находишься рядом с ней?

Люциус смотрит на нее предостерегающе, но не срывается. Не сейчас. Он подходит к столу и смотрит на хрустальный бокал с темно-красной жидкостью.

\- Что это за вино? – Спрашивает он.

\- Какая разница! – Она срывается на крик. – Знаешь, когда я вернулась от Темного Лорда? Несколько часов назад. И когда я вернулась, ты сказал, что придешь ко мне через полчаса.

\- Мне очень жаль, - с преувеличенным спокойствием отвечает Люциус. – Но я не думал, что с ней будет так сложно.

\- Почему ты проводишь с ней столько времени? – Теперь она уже почти визжит. – Чем тебя так привлекает жалкая маггловская сучка, что ты все свободное время торчишь с ней?!

\- Белла, успокойся.

\- Нет! Как я могу быть спокойна, когда ты так намеренно унижаешь меня?

\- Никто не унижает тебя…

\- Ненавижу тебя! – Она хватает бокал и швыряет его в стену. Он разлетается на сотни маленьких осколков, осыпаясь дождем на пол.

\- О, ради Бога! – Люциус повышает голос. Беллатрикс бросается на него, пытаясь оцарапать его лицо, но он вовремя хватает ее за запястья, в каких-то миллиметрах от себя.

\- Я тебя знаю, - шипит она. – Если ты до сих пор не заполучил ее, тогда это очень скоро произойдет. Ты слишком горд и не можешь смириться с тем, что есть что-то в этом мире, чего ты не можешь заполучить!

Он заносит руку, будто для удара. Если бы на ее месте была я, он бы не задумываясь ударил меня. Но спустя несколько секунд он опускает руку, его лицо покраснело в попытке совладать с собой.

\- Да, я гордый, - тихо произносит он. – Но я _не_  сумасшедший.

И снова меня окутывает туман, скрывая дальнейшие события, и я плыву сквозь дымку…

Она… она не в себе! Ей нужна помощь. И серьезная.

Я усмехаюсь, представляя Беллатрикс Лестрейндж на кушетке в кабинете психоаналитика. Если кому-то и требуется интенсивная терапия, то только ей.

Проплываю сквозь туман, и вновь оказываюсь в своей комнате в этой тюрьме, которую они называют домом.

Но я все еще в Омуте, потому что теперь вижу себя, спящую на кровати в том же самом белом платье с кровавыми пятнами, которое на мне сейчас. Мерцающее пламя свечи, стоящей на прикроватном столике, отбрасывает жуткие тени через всю комнату.

И… _он_  тоже здесь. Смотрит на меня, пока я сплю. А я-то думала, что мне это приснилось!

Но я не сплю. И доказательство тому у меня прямо перед глазами, словно какое-то абсурдное реалити-шоу по кабельному.

Я лежу на боку, свернувшись калачиком, а Люциус прислонился к стене и смотрит на меня из-под опущенных ресниц, и... улыбается. Крошечная, слабая улыбка.

Она гипнотизирует меня, и я буквально прирастаю к месту. Пугающая, опасная, но все же... настоящая улыбка. Как она может быть одновременно столь пугающей, и в то же время...

Другая «я» потягивается, выгибаясь в спине. А потом судорожно вздыхает сквозь приоткрытые губы.

Внутри все сжимается от этого зрелища. Бросаю взгляд на Люциуса, его бровь приподнимается в удивлении.

А затем Гермиона на кровати открывает глаза и смотрит прямо на него, и черты его лица тут же напрягаются.

Теперь я получила подтверждение тому, что я не спала, и мне не привиделось его лицо. Отныне я точно знаю, что он смотрел на меня, пока я… _спала_.

\- Какого черта ты здесь _делаешь_?

Лед сковывает сердце, потому что голос не принадлежит воспоминанию, в котором я нахожусь.

Разворачиваюсь, чтобы встретиться лицом к лицу с Люциусом. Теперь в комнате два Люциуса и две Гермионы. Один Люциус внимательно смотрит на ту Гермиону, что лежит на кровати, другой же… впивается взглядом в меня, и его лицо побледнело от ярости.

Бросаюсь в сторону, чтобы убежать, но он слишком быстро реагирует. В два широких шага он настигает меня и хватает за волосы, - так сильно, что мне кажется, будто он сейчас вырвет их с корнем. А потом он тянет меня сквозь туманную дымку.

Мы оказываемся в моей комнате, не той, что в Омуте. Сильный удар коленями о деревянный пол подтверждает, что теперь мы больше не в воспоминаниях.

Люциус грубо поднимает меня и тащит через комнату, впечатывая в стену, его пальцы больно сжимают мое горло. Бешеная ярость в его глазах приводит меня в ужас.

\- Как ты посмела? – Он с силой бьет меня по щеке. – Мерзкая грязнокровка, как ты посмела?

\- Простите, - в отчаянии шепчу я. – Я, правда, сожалею! Я не знала, что это ваши воспоминания!

\- Не знала? – Шипит он. – А чьими же еще они могли быть? Ты украла Омут из моей комнаты, воровка! И не говори, что ты не знала, что это принадлежит мне, когда взяла его!

\- Я… проснулась, и он уже был здесь, клянусь! – Сама знаю, как смехотворно это звучит. Так с чего бы ему верить в такое дурацкое объяснение, даже если это правда? – Я не брала его!

\- Лгунья! Как он здесь оказался? Я ни разу не выносил его из комнаты!

\- Я НЕ БРАЛА ЕГО! – Как мне все надоело. – Как бы я это сделала? Вы же сами заперли меня перед уходом!

Он хватает меня за волосы, притягивая ближе, настолько, что я вижу каждую черточку его лица, искаженного яростью.

А потом направляет на меня палочку.

\- Ну, что бы ты не увидела в Омуте, ты не вспомнишь об этом, - ему с трудом удается держать себя в руках. – Будь уверена.

Я знаю, что он собирается сделать. Мне хватает секунды, чтобы понять.

\- Нет! – Бросаю я. – Вы не сотрете мне память, трус!

\- НЕ НАЗЫВАЙ МЕНЯ ТРУСОМ! – Кричит он.

\- ОТЛИЧНО! – Теперь уже я срываюсь на крик. – Вперед, стирайте мне память! Полагаю, после того, что я видела, вам именно так и нужно поступить, трус! Я видела, что вы ругались со своими друзьями из-за меня, видела, как вы смотрите на меня, пока я сплю…

\- КРУЦИО!

Боже, НЕТ! Не могу … снова это ощущение, будто все тело охвачено пламенем, и чьи-то когти разрывают кожу. Огромный монстр пожирает меня живьем, и это будет длиться вечно. Вокруг больше нет ничего, кроме невыносимой боли! Меня бросает то в жар, то в холод, нервы накалены до предела, причем, в самом что ни на есть прямом смысле, я чувствую это. Острые иглы впиваются в кожу, прорываясь глубже через мышцы к костям. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста остановитесь! Я сгораю, превращаюсь в пепел, ХВАТИТ! Это никогда не кончится, кровь кипит, мозг плавится, нервы дробятся от боли. Боже, пожалуйста, позволь мне умереть, даруй мне смерть и избавление, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА. _Дай мне умереть!_

Кулем падаю на пол, когда он отходит от меня.

Должно быть он держал меня, пока пытал. Его руки держали меня, пока я кричала и билась в агонии.

Все болит. Одно только _воспоминание_  о пережитой боли заставляет болезненно вздрагивать.

 

Он никогда еще не заходил так далеко. Никогда не позволял заклинанию длиться так долго.

Люциус берет меня за подбородок, заставляя поднять голову и взглянуть на него.

Открываю глаза. Он все еще очень зол.

Но мне уже все равно. Он может стереть мне память, я больше не хочу сопротивляться ему. Я сделаю все, что угодно, лишь бы больше не испытывать боли.

\- Давайте, - едва слышно шепчу я. – Сотрите мне память, мне все равно, просто сделайте это.

Он сжимает зубы и, поднявшись, пинает меня по ребрам. Сгибаюсь, крича от боли, слезы текут по щекам.

\- Вставай, мерзкое отродье!

\- Не могу, - мой голос надрывается от слез, я измучена, и мне так больно.

Мои глаза все еще плотно закрыты, в комнате повисла тишина.

Наконец, Люциус решается заговорить.

\- Как он к тебе попал?

Качаю головой, хотя вряд ли это что-то изменит.

\- Это не я, - слабо выдыхаю я. – Клянусь, я проснулась, а он уже стоял на моем столе.

\- И ты ждешь, что я поверю в это?

Открываю глаза.

\- Как я могла взять его? Подумайте сами, я же была заперта здесь.

Он окидывает меня пренебрежительным взглядом, его рот кривится от отвращения.

\- Может быть, ты сговорилась с Антонином, - тихо произносит он. – Предложила ему себя в обмен на ответную услугу.

С таким же успехом он мог бы ударить меня.

Сажусь на полу. Меня трясет от возмущения и ярости.

\- Как вы можете так говорить? Даже просто предположить… побойтесь Бога!

Он с неприязнью смотрит на меня.

\- Возможно, ты осознала, что тебе нечего предложить, но есть один способ… каким женщина всегда может отблагодарить мужчину.

Кожа покрывается мурашками.

\- Ублюдок, - шепотом произношу я. Ненавижу его! Я думала, он лучше меня знает.

Люциус делает шаг ко мне и хватает меня за волосы, рывком поднимая на ноги и толкая к стене. Слезы жгут глаза, панический ужас сковывает сердце.

\- Пожалуйста… - умоляюще шепчу я.

Но он приставляет палочку к моей шее.

Странно, как предмет может обладать такой властью. Сейчас это просто дерево. Холодное, безжизненное дерево, вот и все. Действительно, глупо бояться его.

_Ну, да, как же._

\- Что ты видела? – Тихо спрашивает он, пристально глядя мне в глаза.

Что я видела? Видела, что Беллатрикс и Долохов ненавидят его из-за меня. Видела, как он заставил меня думать, что он может изнасиловать меня. Видела, как он смотрит на меня, пока я сплю.

\- Ничего особенного, - бормочу я.

Расстояние между нашими лицами не более нескольких сантиметров.

Он может видеть то, что видела я? Он знает, что я видела?

Люциус делает шаг назад и бьет меня по лицу со всего размаху. Моя голова запрокидывается назад, и я сползаю по стене на пол.

\- Будь ты проклята! – Диким тоном шепчет он. – Черт возьми, будь ты проклята!

Он разворачивается и, подозвав заклинанием Омут, исчезает в мгновение ока. Я сворачиваюсь калачиком на полу и жду, когда дрожь утихнет. Волны боли все еще сотрясают меня или это просто отголоски воспоминаний?

Закрываю глаза, пытаясь отгородиться от внешнего мира.

Но я уже видела достаточно. Сколько проблем свалилось на него из-за меня: в каком-то смысле я стала его слабостью - его друзья обернулись против него, потому что подозревают о нас. Нас? Что за глупость?!

_Я тебя знаю. Ты слишком горд и не можешь смириться с тем, что есть что-то в этом мире, чего ты не можешь заполучить!_

Вспоминаю слова Беллатрикс, и вздрагиваю, когда до меня доходит тот смысл, что они несли.

Поежившись, обнимаю себя за плечи.

Что, если… что, если все, что она сказала, не было таким уж нелепым?

Еще недавно, только проснувшись, я и мысли бы такой не допустила. Я бы подумала, что она просто ревнивая сучка, и строит мне козни, потому что ревнует Люциуса ко мне. Правда, непонятно, по каким причинам.

Но сейчас… после того, что я видела… он наблюдал за мной, пока я спала…

Я… это невыносимо! Не знаю, что и думать!

Но он ведь не стал бы. Я грязнокровка, и он никогда не _захотел_  бы… он столько раз говорил, что не сделал бы этого.

Его презрение и ненависть стали в каком-то смысле моим щитом. Не могу позволить им исчезнуть. Не могу!

_Так, ты хочешь, чтобы он ненавидел тебя? Не беспокойся. Он точно ненавидит тебя больше всего на свете._

Свистящий звук.

Распахиваю глаза.

Он вернулся. По-прежнему в неописуемой ярости.

\- Поднимайся!

С трудом карабкаюсь по полу, и спустя некоторое время поднимаюсь на ноги, оказываясь лицом к лицу с Люциусом.

\- Я согласен закрыть глаза на то, что ты сделала, - с деланным спокойствием говорит он. - И мы никогда больше не вспомним об этом, ясно?

Я благодарно киваю, не обращая внимание на зарождающееся возмущение.

Его глаза сужаются.

\- В любом случае, в свете недавних событий, несколько воспоминаний едва ли много значат.

Судорожно сглатываю.

\- Недавних событий?

Он невесело усмехается.

Сердце уходит в пятки.

\- Гарри?

Усмешка сменяется презрительной ухмылкой, и Люциус закатывает глаза.

\- Он жив, если ты об этом. Жив и… свободен.

В легких не осталось воздуха.

\- Свободен? – Задыхаясь переспрашиваю я.

Он раздраженно кивает.

\- Его там не было, грязнокровка. Он не появился. Одно из двух: либо его научили закрывать сознание от Темного Лорда, либо он решил бросить тебя. В первое верится с трудом, учитывая его возраст и не слишком выдающиеся способности.

Но я улыбаюсь. Потому что меня не волнует, что Гарри не пришел мне на помощь. Я не такая эгоистка, как Люциус, и не ставлю личное благополучие превыше всеобщего блага. Гарри жив и все еще может выиграть войну, и это единственное, что имеет значение.

\- Как ты смеешь радоваться, сучка? - Жестко бросает он.

С трудом подавляю улыбку. Гарри жив. Я могла бы даже станцевать от облегчения!

\- У тебя мало причин для веселья, - он растягивает слова. – Темный Лорд приказал мне добавить Поттеру больше стимула, чтобы он все же пришел за тобой.

От страха по спине ползут мурашки.

\- Пожалуйста, - в отчаянии я хватаю его за руку. – Пожалуйста, не надо снова пытать меня, умоляю…

Он сбрасывает мою руку, заклинанием хлестнув меня по щеке.

\- Не трогай меня, грязнокровка.

Господи. Еще больше боли и пыток. Да ему же _нравится_  наказывать меня за то, что я видела в его воспоминаниях.

Как же я его ненавижу!

\- Кроме того, кто сказал, что я собираюсь пытать тебя?

Смотрю на него, почти не дыша и едва ли надеясь на чудо.

Он ухмыляется.

\- Или, возможно, ты не находишь бесконечные пытки такими скучными. Коли ты так жаждешь, чтобы я вернулся к старым привычкам, тогда я не возражаю. Я просто подумал, что мы можем придумать что-нибудь более интересное.

Будь он проклят. Почему ему так нравится все усложнять и запутывать? Каждый разговор с ним, черт побери, как клубок, который я едва могу распутать.

Качаю головой, подавляя гордость.

\- Я не хочу, чтобы вы пытали меня.

От его улыбки мне становится не по себе.

\- Хорошо. Я рад, что ты согласна с тем, что нам нужна какая-то альтернатива. Мы подробно исследуем остальные варианты. Ты и я.

Плотно сжимаю губы в предчувствии чего-то страшного.

_Дыши. Вдох. Выдох._

\- Скажи, твой _дорогой_  Гарри когда-нибудь встречался с твоими родителями?

\- Вы же знаете, что да, - бормочу я. – А почему вы…

Слова замирают на губах.

Сердце останавливается.

_Нет. НЕТ!_

Люциус продолжает улыбаться.

\- Ты разочаровываешь меня, грязнокровка. Я ожидал, до тебя быстрее дойдет, что к чему.

Я не могу думать о том, _насколько_  это ужасно. В голове только одно – _«Нет!»_

\- Вы не можете… - затаив дыхание, шепчу я.

\- Вскоре ты сама убедишься, что очень даже можем, - вкрадчиво произносит он. – Ну какой интерес может представлять для нас парочка грязных магглов? Они же абсолютно одноразовые, насколько нам известно.

Внутри растет зияющая дыра, которая заполняется ужасом. Не могу дышать, думать, чувствовать…

От страха и отчаяния начинаю заикаться.

\- П-пожалуйста, - хватаю его за отворот мантии. – Пожалуйста, не причиняйте им боли. Умоляю. Они ведь ничего не сделали и не заслужили этого!

Он зло смеется.

\- Они принесли в этот мир такую мерзость, как ты. Но не волнуйся. Мы не сделаем им больно. Авада Кедавра изначально задумывалась как абсолютно безболезненное заклинание.

\- Авада Кедавра? – Шепотом повторяю я.

Он ухмыляется, но улыбка не касается его глаз, и мои страхи подтверждаются.

Весь мой мир разбивается на миллионы осколков. Мне еще никогда не было так больно. Круцио - просто наслаждение в сравнении с этим.

\- Пожалуйста, не убивайте их, - безумный лепет срывается с губ. – Умоляю, делайте все, что угодно. Можете пытать меня, убить, мне все равно, но пожалуйста, не убивайте их…

\- А зачем нам убивать тебя, когда Поттер еще жив? – Перебивает меня он. – Почему мы должны отказываться от такой полезной наживки? Мы можем убить твоих родителей, чтобы показать Поттеру насколько серьезны наши угрозы в отношении тебя, и тогда он прибежит к нам сам.

С трудом ловлю воздух. Бледное лицо Люциуса плывет перед глазами, и мне кажется, что я сейчас упаду в обморок.

\- Пожалуйста, - голос ломается. – Пожалуйста, умоляю, вы не должны этого делать!

\- Боюсь, что должен, - шепчет он. – Таков приказ Темного Лорда. Ты под моей ответственностью, поэтому мне выпало покончить с твоей семьей.

Слезы текут по щекам, а я пытаюсь отыскать в его лице хоть какой-то намек на эмоции. Есть что-то в его взгляде, глубоко-глубоко, куда никто не может заглянуть.

\- Пожалуйста, если в вас осталась хоть капля сочувствия и сострадания ко мне… если вы хоть что-то ко мне чувствуете…

Он дает мне пощечину, обрывая на полуслове.

\- Чувствую что-то? К тебе? – Злобная ухмылка сползает с его лица. – Ты для меня даже не существуешь, мугродье!

\- Неправда, и вы знаете это! – Я должна заткнуться ради собственного блага, но не могу. Я должна спасти маму и папу. – Если бы я ничего для вас не значила, то вы бы убили меня, когда у вас была такая возможность…

Он замахивается, чтобы опять ударить меня, но я падаю на колени к его ногам прежде, чем он успевает сделать это.

\- Я на коленях умоляю вас, пожалуйста, не делайте этого! – Я в отчаянии, одна мысль о том, что моих родителей убьют, причиняет физическую боль. Из горла вырывается всхлип, несмотря на мои попытки подавить рыдания. – Я все сделаю, но пожалуйста, не убивайте их!

Он улыбается, его взгляд решителен.

\- Я же говорил тебе, что, в конце концов, это произойдет? – Со злобой в голосе произносит он. – Я говорил, что заставлю тебя умолять меня на коленях.

\- _Ну, так получайте!_ \- Голос надламывается и дрожит от рыданий. – Я делаю то, что вы хотели, - умоляю на коленях. Я буду ползать у вас в ногах каждый день, каждую минуту, если только вы оставите их в живых. Пожалуйста, прошу вас!

Но черты его лица остаются непроницаемы.

\- Нет.

\- ЧЕГО ВЫ ХОТИТЕ? – Я выхожу из себя. – Я сделаю все, пожалуйста, все, что угодно!

Он вырывает мантию из моих рук и хватает меня за плечи, поднимая на ноги и прислоняя к стене.

\- И _что_  такого, - шипит он, прижимаясь ко мне, - ты могла бы мне предложить, чтобы я ослушался приказа?

С трудом вздыхаю, слезы моментально высыхают на щеках, когда внезапное животное чувство страха сковывает меня в ледяных объятьях.

Страх. Люциус Малфой – олицетворение всех моих страхов. Он и есть Страх. От одного его взгляда я превращаюсь в холодную каменную статую.

Пытаюсь что-то сказать, но слова застревают в горле.

Люциус смеется, а меня бросает в дрожь.

\- Впервые не знаешь, что сказать, грязнокровка? Наконец-то, ты прикусила свой ядовитый язычок.

А что я могу сказать?

Он проводит пальцем по моей щеке, от его прикосновения я краснею. Конечно же, он замечает это, потому что ни на секунду не отрывает взгляда от меня. И ухмыляется.

\- Заносчивая маленькая маггла, - нежно шепчет он. – Что _ты_  можешь мне дать?

От унижения хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

Отворачиваюсь, слезы выступают на глазах. Мои родители… Боже! Мама, папа.

Пальцы жестоко впиваются в подбородок.

\- Смотри на меня, - шепчет он, поглаживая мою шею. Вверх… и вниз…

Судорожно вздыхаю. Люциус приподнимает бровь.

\- Подумываешь об обмене? – Он проводит пальцем вниз по моей шее, проходя по обнаженному плечу. – Но, кажется, ты забыла, что совсем не умеешь вести переговоры. Помнишь, однажды ты пыталась убить меня? Тогда ты предложила мою жизнь в обмен на свою свободу. И смотри, к чему это привело.

Да, к чему? Несколько часов он наказывал меня, а потом использовал как приманку для Гарри. Из-за меня мои родители на волосок от смерти, а теперь еще и… он. Прижимает меня к стене, и его пальцы на моей шее. _Вуаля!_  Вот что я получила, единожды поддавшись глупому наитию.

\- Итак, - он вновь касается моего плеча, - что же ты предложишь мне сегодня, учитывая, что это не моя жизнь висит на волоске?

Он же не имеет в виду… нет, все совсем не так, как кажется. Я магглорожденная…

 _Нет. Он всего лишь_  считает, _что ты - маггла, помнишь?_

Не в этом дело. Я – маггла, он думает, что я – маггла, в любом случае, он никогда бы не захотел… никогда бы…

\- Хмм, - Люциус подцепляет пальцем край платья и осторожно стягивает его, обнажая плечо еще больше. – Кажется, ты не очень-то настроена спасать родителей.

Глубоко вздыхаю.

Именно _это_  он и подразумевает.

Но… почему?

Тщетно пытаюсь подавить дрожь.

\- Я…

Он нежно чертит большим пальцем круги на моем плече, от чего тугой узел сжимается внизу живота.

\- Да?

Не собираюсь играть по его правилам. Ему придется заставить меня, если он хочет… хочет… о, Боже! Как выбраться из этой ситуации?

\- Я призн _а_ ю, что я – маггла, - мой голос полон отчаяния. Слышу себя и понимаю, насколько глупо звучат мои слова. – Раз и навсегда, я искренне соглашусь со своим положением.

\- И какая мне разница? – Он почти смеется надо мной. – Мне это не нужно. Для меня ты всегда будешь всего лишь мерзкой, грязной магглой.

Порывисто вздыхаю.

Большим пальцем он рисует знак бесконечности на моем плече, а его тело тесно прижато к моему. С трудом дышу под его весом. Одна его рука на моем плече, другая – на талии, и коленом он мягко пытается раздвинуть мои ноги…

Внутри все сковывает льдом.

Слишком близко. Всегда слишком близко. Ничего общего с Роном, который боялся подойти ко мне, хоть я и сама хотела этого. Люциус… он всегда был рядом.

\- Я… я буду прислуживать Пожирателям Смерти, - я уже не думаю, _что_  говорю.

Он удивленно и вопросительно смотрит на меня.

Боже, что я сказала?

Смогу ли я сделать это? Присоединиться к этим… тварям?

Нет.

Но тогда…я же не могу дать своим родителям умереть!

\- Так ты бы присоединилась к Пожирателям Смерти, чтобы спасти своих родителей? – Он ухмыляется. – Замечательно. Ты же близкая подруга Поттера. Кстати, у меня всегда были сомнения в тебе как в будущем члене Ордена.

Он убирает руку с плеча и касается моего лица, проводя ладонью по щеке, а потом обнимает меня за шею. И… я не могу удержаться. Я наклоняю свою голову к нему, слегка. Лишь слегка.

\- Но есть одна загвоздка в этой заманчивой, казалось бы, идее, - он говорит нарочито медленно, смакуя каждое слово. – Ты – грязнокровка. А грязнокровкам и магглам вход в ближний круг Лорда запрещен. И поскольку одна из наших главных целей – полное уничтожение таких, как ты, твое нахождение в наших рядах будет несколько противоречащим общим правилам, - он еще ниже приспускает вырез моего платья. – Но, может быть, ты хочешь повысить ставку?

Почему… почему он хочет меня? Он всегда говорил, что ни за что и никогда не стал бы…

Люциус сильнее оголяет мое плечо, и я хватаю его за руку, чтобы остановить.

\- Какая скромность, - смеется он. – Я-то думал, ты сказала, что сделала бы что угодно, лишь бы спасти своим родителям жизнь.

Я хочу умереть.

\- Как-то вы сказали, что никогда бы не притронулись ко мне, - я на грани и едва могу говорить. – Сказали, что скорее умрете, чем коснетесь такой грязи, как я.

\- Ну, говорил, и что? – Он сбрасывает мою руку со своего запястья, а затем вновь касается моего лица, проводя большим пальцем по губам. – Это же не _моя_  инициатива, не так ли? _Ты_  сама сказала, что пойдешь на все ради спасения родителей. Интересно, смогла бы ты перешагнуть через себя? Смогла бы моя гордая грязнокровка полностью капитулировать передо мной? Телом и душой.

Что ж, все дело в гордости, да? Люциус все еще жаждет, чтобы я признала его абсолютную власть надо мной.

Что делать? Он перевернул все с ног на голову, так что теперь кажется, что я во всем виновата, но это не так!

Он смотрит на меня из-под полуопущенных век, на губах играет слабая улыбка. Опасная, хищная, как тогда, когда он смотрел, пока я сплю...

Смотрел. Почему он это делал, и зачем сейчас говорит все это?

_Разве не очевидно?_

Но… я же грязнокровка. Он ненавидит меня только за одно мое существование! Не понимаю.

_Разве имеет значение, понимаешь ты или нет? Ты хочешь спасти родителей – вот, что важно._

Он проводит ладонью по моей щеке. Пальцами другой руки он цепляется за плечо моего платья, приспуская его ниже, и еще ниже, а затем он почти невесомо касается чувствительной кожи над грудью, и я благодарю богу, что она не обнажена полностью. Пока нет. Лицо заливает краска. Я чувствую себя такой… голой. Он уже видел меня обнаженной, полностью обнаженной, но сейчас…

Он никогда не намекал на… это. Не было никакой _реальной_  перспективы заходить так далеко.

_Не было?_

Не знаю. А вдруг, с самого начала такая вероятность уже существовала?

\- Ну, так что, грязнокровка?

Слезы текут по лицу.

\- Я..., - Господи, в это с трудом верится. Это ужасно! Почему он спрашивает меня именно об этом? – Я никогда…

Нет. Ни за что не скажу ему об этом.

От унижения на мгновение теряю дар речи.

\- Это ведь не ответ на мой вопрос, да? – Он растягивает слова, ухмыляясь, как будто точно знает, что я хотела сказать. – Я хотел знать, готова ли ты подчиниться моей воле в обмен на жизнь своих родителей?

О, ну что за подлец! Он же фактически спрашивает моего _разрешения_ , чтобы… нет, я не буду думать об этом!

Он много раз повторял мне, что я не в его вкусе. Значит, все дело только в его желании иметь надо мной неограниченную власть… о, ненавижу!

Но… мне ничего больше не остается. Я не могу позволить своим родителям погибнуть.

Господи, как хочется умереть.

Бровь Люциуса изгибается в немом вопросе, а пальцы продолжают ласкать мое плечо.

Я киваю, смаргивая слезы.

Его глаза опасно вспыхивают, лишь на мгновение, но я успеваю заметить, что они темнее, чем обычно. Намного темнее…

Он нежно проводит пальцем по моему лицу, от виска к подбородку. Его рот приоткрывается, когда он оценивающе окидывает меня взглядом.

Я вся дрожу.

Резко убрав руку, Люциус злорадно смеется.

Этот смех поражает меня в самое сердце.

\- Ну, а я вот тебя не хочу.

Сердце уходит в пятки, а голова начинает кружиться.

\- Что?

Он продолжает смеяться и смотрит на меня с презрением.

\- Моя милая девочка, ты всерьез подумала, что я бы опустился до такого? – Ненавижу этот высокомерный взгляд. – Предал свои принципы и пренебрег моим долгом перед Темным Лордом, чтобы связаться с мерзкой, отвратительной грязнокровкой?

\- Но… - _Зачем вы дали мне понять, что охотно бы сделали это? Зачем заставили поверить, что у меня есть шанс спасти родителей? Почему вы наблюдали за мной, пока я спала, прошлой ночью? Почему, почему, почему?_  - Но почему вы…

\- Я просто хотел посмотреть твою реакцию, - хладнокровно произносит он. – Теперь я знаю, насколько далеко ты готова зайти, чтобы спасти тех, кого любишь. Еще штрихи к твоему портрету, грязнокровка. Я бы никогда не притронулся к тебе, и вообще не пойму, как кто-нибудь может хотеть тебя? Но мне приятно знать, что в случае чего, мне бы с легкостью удалось…

Ушам не верю!

\- Мои родители..., - в отчаянии начинаю я.

С ухмылкой на губах он подходит к двери.

\- Тебя это больше не касается. В ближайшие двадцать четыре часа ты станешь сиротой.

\- НЕТ! – Бросаюсь к нему, в отчаянии цепляясь за его руку. – Пожалуйста, прошу вас, не делайте этого…

\- Импедимента!

В его лице столько эмоции, о которых я ничего не хочу знать. Я отлетаю назад и врезаюсь спиной в каменную стену, больно ударяясь головой, а потом теряю сознание.

 

_to be continued…_

 


	15. Скорбь

**Глава 15. Скорбь.**

_" …Я словно слышал крик: "Не спите больше! Макбет зарезал сон!" ..."Не спите! Гламис зарезал сон, и впредь отныне Кавдор не будет спать, Макбет не будет спать!"_  Уильям Шекспир, Макбет (пер. Лозинского)

_____________________________________________

Думай, думай.

_Состав Оборотного Зелья:_

_настой из сушеных златоглазок,_  
 _пиявки,_  
 _тертый двурог,_  
 _спорыш,_  
 _льнянка обыкновенная, собранная при полной луне,_  
 _измельченная шкурка бумсланга,_  
 _маленькая частица того, в кого вы хотите превратиться ..._  

Да, кажется, всё. Или я что-то упустила?

 _Как будто это имеет какое-то значение._  

О, замолчи. Заткнись!

Он не сделает это. Я знаю, что он не сделает это...

А что если все же сделает?

Нет, нет. Я не буду думать об этом.

Но как я могу не думать?! Принимая ванну, переодеваясь, убираясь в своей комнате, вспоминая содержание учебников, которые я когда-то знала наизусть, я пытаюсь заставить себя не думать об _этом_.

Нет. Он не станет. Я уверена. Он просто решил меня напугать. Больной, сумасшедший ублюдок. Ему доставляет удовольствие так играть со мной.

Да он продаст душу дьяволу за малейшую возможность поиздеваться надо мной.

Он хотел, чтобы я умоляла его. Хотел узнать, как далеко я могу зайти. И теперь эта скотина знает, _насколько_  далеко. Разве это не забавляет его? Я думала, что научилась понимать его, но нет, все еще не до конца. Полагала, что знаю все о его чувствах ко мне, но после того, что случилось в последнюю нашу встречу, я не знаю, что и думать…

Что если он действительно убьет их? Он сам сказал, что это была не его идея, а приказ Волдеморта. И кто он такой, чтобы не подчиниться ему?

Нет, я не буду думать об этом. Не буду думать.

Он не убьет их.

_Но может._

Нет. Я _знаю_  его...

Дверь со стуком распахивается.

Поспешно поднимаюсь на ноги, он входит в комнату, не глядя на меня и, молча, закрывает за собой дверь и запирает ее на замок.

И только тогда он поднимает на меня взгляд.

В его глазах мелькает что-то.

И в этот момент я понимаю, что все кончено.

 _Кончено._  

Он не улыбается и не злится. Проблеск искренних эмоций выдал его. Он причинил мне боль худшим из всех способов, и ему это известно. Именно поэтому он так смотрит на меня.

... Ох ...

Тишина. Безумный ужас охватывает меня.

А потом…

Крик.

 _Мой_  крик.

Волна боли и страдания накатывает на меня внезапно, с такой силой, какой я не знала прежде. Их лица встают перед глазами, но я никогда больше не увижу их живыми.

Хватаю себя за волосы.

Я не могу остановить крик. Это нечто первобытное, не поддающееся контролю.

Больше ничего не имеет значения. Господи, Боже мой, он действительно сделал это! И я никогда, никогда, Боже мой!

Царапаю лицо, оставляя глубокие борозды на щеках. Сильнее, сильнее, иначе я не выдержу, если раздирающая меня изнутри боль выйдет на поверхность. Они мертвы, они  _мертвы!_  

А он стоит и _молчит!_  

Он смотрит, как я убиваюсь от горя, и меня это БЕСИТ!

Кое-как подавляю рыдания. Я должна спросить, я должна…

\- Они мертвы, не так ли?

Он стоит, не шевелясь, лицо его абсолютно безучастно. Это мое сердце сейчас разлетелось вдребезги? Он ... он стоит здесь … и он их убил, он УБИЛ их!

\- _НЕ СТОЙТЕ ТАМ, КАК ИСТУКАН!_  - Кричу я.

Если бы я не знала его лучше, я бы сказала, что он вздрогнул при моих словах.

\- А чего ты от меня ждешь, грязнокровка? - Тихо спрашивает он, в его голосе совершенно отсутствуют эмоции. - Чего ты хочешь от меня?

Меня разрывает от ярости. Я даже не могу говорить — так сильно я его ненавижу. Я дрожу, и в голове бьется мысль - мои родители, мои родители, Боже мой ...

Наконец, я с трудом нахожу слова.

\- Чего я _хочу?_  - Захожусь в истерическом смехе. - Я хочу, чтобы вы исправили то, что натворили. Я хочу снова увидеть своих родителей. Но этого невозможно, не так ли?

Он смотрит на меня с раздражением. Как будто он никогда прежде не видел ничего столь невыносимого и чуждого ему во всех отношениях.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы пошли на тот самый балкон, где спасли меня, и выбросились с него, - мой голос постепенно перерастает в крик. - Я хочу,  _чтобы ты сдох_ , Люциус Малфой! Я хочу, чтобы ты пожалел, что родился! Я хочу-

Но слов больше нет. Как же я теперь буду жить без них? Ненавижу его ненавижу его _ненавижу!_

Наотмашь бью его по лицу. Его голова дергается, на щеке тут же остается яркий красный отпечаток, а он лишь на пару секунд закрывает глаза, глубоко дыша через нос.

Почему ему не больно? Почему он не чувствует ту же боль, что и я? Почему он не может испытывать нормальные, блин, _человеческие_  эмоции, почему, _почему, почему_?   
  
Я бью его снова и снова. По лицу, рукам, груди, но он ничего не говорит. Он не останавливает меня, но я  _хочу,_  чтобы он меня остановил. Я хочу, чтобы он сделал мне больно, чтобы физическая боль заглушила душевную.

Выкрикиваю что-то бессвязное, нанося хаотичные удары, выплескивая свою ненависть к нему. Мои родители. Господи! Я так сильно любила их, но я никогда больше не смогу сказать им об этом, никогда, никогда!

\- _Сволочь_ , дьявольское отродье, трусливый ублюдок! Как ты мог? _Как_  посмел?

Удар. Еще удар. И снова. Еще. Сильнее. Жестче. Больнее!

Он не останавливает меня, не заламывает мне руки, не бьет в ответ. Может быть, он не чувствует боли, как все остальные.

Мразь.

Подонок.

УБЛЮДОК!

\- _Зачем вы это сделали?_  - Удары становятся тише. Какой в них смысл? - Почему?  _Почему?_

Его терпению приходит конец. Ну, наконец-то! Он хватает мои запястья, и притягивает меня к себе. Его лицо, искаженное гневом, лишь в нескольких дюймах от моего. Он бледен. Ни кровинки.

\- Я сделал то, что должен был, - чуть ли не по буквам шепчет он. - Я не вызывался для выполнения этого задания, а получил приказ.

\- Вы могли бы отказаться - я шиплю в ответ.

\- С какой стати? - На полном серьезе спрашивает он. – Понимаешь, в этом и есть разница между нами: я не обращаю внимания на средства достижения цели. Не имеет значения, _что_  я делаю, главное - _ради чего_  я это делаю.

 _Нет._  

\- Сколько чудовищных поступков вы еще совершите на пути к своей цели? - Слезы текут по моим щекам. - Я знала, что вы убьете меня потом, я всегда это знала. Но вы не должны были... так ...

Меня душат рыдания, голова безвольно повисает вперед. Но ему этого мало. Он не оставит меня в покое. Он приподнимает мой подбородок, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза.

\- Не будь, как маленькая, - жестко говорит он. - Так было нужно. Смерть твоих родителей сослужила нам хорошую службу. Уизли сообщили, что Поттер, наконец, осознал всю серьезность ситуации. Он согласился встретиться с нами у них в доме завтра, при условии, что тебе не причинят вреда. Их смерть, грязнокровка, спасла тебе жизнь, как ты не поймешь?

-  _МНЕ ВСЕ РАВНО!_  - Я вырываюсь из его рук, и даю ему еще одну пощечину. - Я не такая как вы! Я лучше умру, чем причиню вред им! Я умоляла, умоляла вас на коленях не убивать их…

Он хватает меня за плечи и прижимает к стене.

\- У меня не было  _выбора!_   - Шипит он. – Как ты не можешь понять?

\- Потому что не могу! Почему вы просто не отказались,  _почему?_  - Кричу от почти физической боли, охватившей меня. - Вы не обязаны были убивать их! Я вас ненавижу! Ненавижу! НЕНАВИЖУ! Надеюсь, вы сдохнете, трусливый…

Его пальцы смыкаются на моей шее. Он мертвенно бледен, но глаза полыхают огнем.

\- _Никогда_. Не смей. Называть меня _трусом._  

В глубине его глаз мелькают отголоски всех тех ужасов, что он творил. Я не хочу этого видеть. Никогда.

Мой мир разбит на тысячи осколков. Ничего не осталось. Хочу умереть.

Или увидеть, как  _он_  умирает.

Его рука отпускает мою шею.

\- Не я приговорил их к смерти, - говорит он тихо. - Да, я убил их, но я бы не стал этого делать, если бы все зависело от меня.

Я не знаю, что думать.

\- Вы думаете, я поверю в это? – Шепчу я.

Выражение его лица непостижимо. Но не потому, что оно непроницаемо, а потому, что в нем столько эмоций, которые я никогда не пойму.

\- Я никогда не лгал тебе, грязнокровка. Ты знаешь, какой я, ты знала об этом уже тогда, когда я тебя похитил. Ни разу я не солгал тебе. Я убил твоих родителей, но не я приказал убить их. Ты должна понять это.

Мой сдавленный смешок смешан с рыданиями.

\- Так я должна быть благодарна за то, что, хоть вы и были их палачом, не вы подписывали им смертный приговор? - Я качаю головой, слезы катятся из глаз, и я опускаюсь на колени, погружаясь в свое отчаяние. - Я никогда больше не смогу почувствовать себя счастливой. Уходите, Люциус. Просто оставьте меня в покое.

Но он не уходит. Он не оставит меня в покое. Он направляет кончик палочки вниз, и на холодном каменном полу появляется стеклянная бутылка медно-красного цвета с небольшим бокалом рядом. Он садится на корточки передо мной и наливает в него жидкость, а потом протягивает его мне, встречаясь взглядом со мной поверх хрустального ободка.

\- Выпей.

Ну уж нет! Я выхватываю бокал из его рук, и бросаю через всю комнату. Он разбивается о каменный пол, стекло разлетается на множество маленьких осколков, совсем как моя израненная душа.

\- Да пошли вы, - шепчу я.

Он смотрит на меня долго и в упор. Я чувствую, как невидимая сила вновь проникает в сознание, но сейчас меня это не волнует. В моих воспоминаниях есть вещи, которые он никогда не поймет. Такой, как он, не способен понять, что я чувствую, как я люблю своих родителей, равно как и не сможет ощутить боль утраты, что отныне будет со мной до конца моих дней.

Он глубоко вздыхает.

\- Я сделал то, что должен был. Может быть, когда-нибудь ты поймешь.

Внезапно меня озаряет.

\- Разве это единственная причина? – Мой голос звучит апатично. – Согласна, вы должны подчиняться приказам Волдеморта. Но вы также хотели наказать меня, не так ли? За то, что я перешла еще одну черту. Я видела слишком много в Омуте памяти, и вы выбрали самый ужасный и действенный способ наказать меня за то, что я подошла слишком близко.

Он напрягается и поднимает палочку.

\- Ну, давайте же, - мне уже все равно. - Что бы вы ни сделали, это не может быть хуже того, что вы уже совершили. Попробуйте наказать меня снова, и посмотрим, сможете ли вы жить с этим дальше.

Он хватает меня за волосы и тянет назад. А затем наклоняется ближе к моему лицу, приставляя палочку к горлу.

\- Не искушай меня, грязнокровка, - шепчет он мне на ухо

\- О, да, именно так, - шепчу в ответ. - Причиняйте мне боль, чтобы я оставалась как можно дальше. Но вы не можете остановить чувство вины, так ведь? Вы подбивали меня на то, что чуть не совершили вчера, но спорю, вы никогда не чувствовали себя хуже, чем в эту минуту - когда вам приходится лицом к лицу встретиться с последствиями своих деяний. Вы никогда по-настоящему не знали, каков эффект ваши действия оказывают на людей, да?

Люциус сильнее сжимает кулак, кончик палочки все еще упирается мне в шею. Я смотрю на него и вижу, что он борется со своими эмоциями.

С рычанием он резко отпускает меня, выпрямляется и поднимает меня на руки. Я не сопротивляюсь, потому что меня уже ничего не волнует. Абсолютно ничего.

_Ничего._

Он кладет меня на кровать, усаживаясь на матрас рядом со мной, и призывает бутыль с зельем, чтобы налить еще один бокал.

\- Пей,- говорит он, протягивая его мне. - Это Сонное зелье.

Я отрицательно качаю головой.

\- Не хочу. Я ничего от вас не хочу.

Он пристально смотрит на меня.

\- Это не так, - говорит тихо. - Ты хочешь спать. Хочешь забыть все, что случилось, хотя бы на несколько часов. Выпей, это поможет тебе.

Я смотрю на него с вызовом несколько секунд, а потом нехотя беру бокал. Делаю глоток и откидываюсь на подушки, моля Бога о смерти. Мне больше незачем жить. Я убила своих родителей. Приговорила их в тот момент, когда ступила в этот дурацкий Омут Памяти. Если бы он не был так зол из-за того, что я видела его воспоминания, то мог бы прислушаться ко мне. Я убила своих родителей. Люциус и я убили их вместе.

* * *

Медленно открываю глаза. Мне было так тепло и спокойно, но реальность тяжкой ношей ложится на плечи – я все еще помню.

Кажется, я сейчас опять расплачусь. Закрываю глаза.

 _Господи, почему ты не позволил мне умереть? Почему я все еще жива?_  

Я не одна. Я слышу тихое дыхание, и чувствую сильные пальцы, переплетенные с моими.

Открываю глаза. Люциус сидит на краю кровати и смотрит на меня. Он держит меня за руку.

Смотрю ему прямо в глаза. Хочу заплакать, но не могу; слез нет. Они закончились. Я чувствую себя опустошенной.

\- Как это случилось? Скажите мне, я хочу знать. Как ...

В горле стоит ком, и я с трудом говорю. Сглатываю. Он смотрит на меня внимательно, его губы сжаты в тонкую линию.

\- Как они умерли? – Моих сил хватает только на шепот.

Он колебался с минуту прежде, чем ответить мне.

-Я прибыл в их дом в полночь, - его голос лишен эмоций. - Они спали и не проснулись, когда я вошел в комнату. Я ... они умерли во сне. Они ничего не почувствовали.

Этого достаточно. Я не хочу больше ничего слышать. Закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть его лицо. Лицо убийцы моих родителей.

Они ничего не почувствовали. Они даже не поняли, что происходит.

Но боль не утихает. В глубине души я знала, что никогда больше не увижу их. Знала. Но часть меня еще надеялась ...

А теперь надежды больше нет. Она покинула меня.

И я никогда не увижу их!

Тихий всхлип.

Я осталась одна. Все, что я когда-либо знала и во что верила, у меня отняли. Мои родители не спасут меня, учителя не придут за мной, книги не помогут, Орден... я не представляю для него такой ценности, как Гарри.

Даже Бог отвернулся от меня.

Я открываю глаза, чтобы взглянуть на убийцу моих родителей. Он смотрит на меня так, словно видит впервые.

\- Как вы могли? – Спрашиваю его. - После всего, что мы ... как вы могли?

На его лице заиграли желваки.

\- Цель оправдывает средства, грязнокровка.

 _Цель оправдывает средства… средства сгубили меня, убили моих родителей, как ты можешь так говорить?_  

\- О, - мой голос дрожит. - Посмотрите на себя. Такой ... спокойный, такой собранный. Как вы можете говорить о таких ужасных вещах столь будничным тоном?

Он смотрит на меня почти с ухмылкой... и все же _\- нет._

\- А чего ты ожидала? Сочувствия? К _тебе_? - Он тихо смеется. – Какая же ты дура.

\- Да, вы правы, - с яростью цежу сквозь зубы. - Как я могла рассчитывать на сочувствие с _вашей_  стороны? Вы – порождение Ада, Люциус Малфой.

Он хмурится с выражением глубочайшего презрения на лице.

\- А ты - грязнокровка, _мисс_  Грейнджер, - жестко парирует он. - И я предпочел бы, чтобы меня считали порождением зла, нежели грязным магглом.

Я... я не могу... не могу поверить, черт побери!

Закрываю глаза, чувствуя, что слезы все-таки еще остались. Он провоцирует меня, но я устала бороться. Что толку? Мои родители ... мертвы. Он их убил. Когда-то он заставлял меня называть их «грязные магглы». Но это было так давно. Наверное, для него убить их – что избавиться от назойливой мухи.

Он касается моей щеки, и я открываю глаза и теряюсь в холодном взгляде убийцы моих родителей. Но там столько эмоций, которые, даже _он_  вряд ли понимает.

 _Было ли это убийством в полном смысле слова, если он действовал по приказу? У него, наверное, не было другого выбора ..._  

Выбор есть у всех. То, что не он решил убить их, не умаляет его вины.

 _Но не всегда людям доступна подобная роскошь - выбирать. Разве у тебя был выбор, когда ты выдала им информацию под пытками? Вероятно, обе ситуации не так и отличаются..._  

\- Пошли, - он встает. - Мы опаздываем. Нас уже ждут в доме Уизли.

Нас? Я иду с ним?

Они не освободят меня. Просто потрясут мной перед Гарри, напоминая ему, _зачем_ он туда пришел.

Нет, я не пойду. И меня не волнуют последствия. Здесь у меня, по крайней мере, есть Рон...

Рон. Я буду держаться за него. Он - все, что у меня осталось. Гарри больше не сможет понять меня.

Кроме того, если бы Гарри пришел сразу же после показательного представления, устроенного Волдемортом, то мои родители были бы живы.

Да, но с другой стороны, сам Гарри был бы мертв, а с ним и свобода и надежда магического мира.

\- Зачем мне с вами идти? – Я убираю руку из его ладони. - Почему я должна вас слушаться?

Он гневно рычит и хватает меня за руку, рывком поднимая на ноги.

\- Ты же не хочешь думать, что твои родители погибли напрасно? - Он шипит, все еще держа меня за руку. Наверняка будут синяки.

\- Мне противно, что теперь весь магический мир может достаться таким _животным_ , как вы! - Я кричу на него, зная, что это правда.

Ответ почти срывается с его губ, но он, кажется, одумывается и снова кривит их в усмешке.

\- Какого черта я с тобой препираюсь? – елейным голосом тянет он. - У тебя все равно нет выбора.

Он достает маленький серебряный ключ из кармана мантии, все еще сжимая мою руку, и мы трансгрессируем в другую комнату, комнату почти в точности такую же, как моя. Мне кажется, что мы не перемещались вообще, но потом…

\- Гермиона!

Я поворачиваюсь и вижу Рона – единственного человека в мире, на которого я еще могу положиться, - его до боли знакомое лицо выглядит настолько обеспокоенным, что у меня щемит сердце.

Когда наши взгляды встречаются, он идет ко мне, преодолев разделяющее нас расстояние в два быстрых шага, и крепко обнимает меня. Я расслабляюсь, чувствуя как боль и усталость постепенно уходят.

\- У вас десять минут, - коротко говорит Люциус. - А потом я вернусь. Если вы не закончите к моему возвращению, вы оба поплатитесь за это.

 _Уходи. Просто ... уходи._  

Негромкий щелчок дверного замка.

Слава богу.

Рон берет мое лицо в свои ладони, внимательно глядя на меня.

\- Что с тобой? - Спрашивает он, осторожно касаясь моего лба. На его пальцах кровь. Должно быть, это от удара головой о стену, когда Люциус оттолкнул меня из-за того, что я согласилась на <i> все</i>, лишь бы спасти...

Последняя нить рвется. Меня накрывает такая волна скорби, воспоминания опаляют все внутри, я задыхаюсь. И не могу остановить слезы.

\- Боже мой, что случилось? - Рон берет меня за руки. - Это Малфой? Что он тебе сделал? Я его убью, клянусь…

\- Мои ... мама и папа ... – Заикаясь, начинаю я. - Он ... он убил их, Рон! Он убил моих родителей!

Я завываю от горя. Мама и папа. Я так сильно люблю их, намного сильнее, чем я могу выразить словами, но я уже никогда не смогу сказать им этого. Все кончено. Их больше ... нет.

 _Нет._  

Это невыносимо.

\- Что? - Вопрос Рона заставляет меня взглянуть на него, но сквозь пелену слез я вижу лишь его посеревшее лицо.

Пытаюсь подавить рыдания.

\- Как-то ночью он ... он притащил меня к Волдеморту, и пытал меня, в то время как Волдеморт открыл свой разум Гарри, - Рон сильнее сжал мою ладонь. - Они предложили Гарри встретится в вашем доме на следующий день вечером, но он не пришел. Тогда они ... Волдеморт приказал ему ... чтобы показать Гарри, что они действительно настроены серьезно с…с ...

Я больше не могу говорить. Только всхлипываю. Рон прижимает меня сильнее, и я тоже стискиваю его в объятиях, как будто так я могу спастись от этого кошмара.

\- Ты уверена, что он действительно это сделал? - В голосе Рона сомнение. - Может быть, это просто, ну, я не знаю, какой-то трюк?

Я слабо качаю головой.

\- Нет, - судорожно вздыхаю. - Он это сделал. Я знаю его. Он бы не зашел так далеко, если бы это была просто очередная из его тупых игр.

Рон бормочет какие-то ругательства и крепче сжимает меня в объятиях. Я хватаюсь за него, уткнувшись ему в плечо, и плачу, а он успокаивающе поглаживает меня по спине. Но теперь уже без разницы. Он не может понять меня. Никто больше не сможет.

Я опускаюсь на пол, увлекая Рона за собой. Время останавливается, и он качает меня вперед-назад, вперед-назад, слезы все еще струятся по щекам. Я хочу, чтобы родители были живы, хочу вернуть их.

Наконец, я успокаиваюсь. По крайней мере, слезы высыхают, и я только судорожно всхлипываю. Огромная безжизненная бездна внутри грозит поглотить меня.

Я слегка отстраняюсь и смотрю Рону в глаза.

\- Рон, - шепчу я. Каждое слово дается с трудом. - Гарри сказал им, что он будет в вашем доме вечером, чтобы обменять себя на меня. Они собираются взять меня с собой в Нору, чтобы напомнить Гарри о том, что они сделают, если он не придет к ним сам. Я остановлю их, если я смогу, я обещаю. Я не позволю Гарри это сделать.

Его взгляд становится жестким.

\- Если у тебя будет возможность сбежать, воспользуйся ей, - говорит он решительно. - Это может быть единственный шанс – не упусти его.

\- Я не оставлю тебя.

За спиной снова раздается тихий щелчок. Уже? Он всегда возвращается слишком быстро.

Я оборачиваюсь. Люциус смотрит на нас с застывшим выражением лица, и он сменил мантию. Он готов к бою в своем обличии Пожирателя Смерти.

Рон стискивает меня в объятьях изо всех сил.

\- Убирайся отсюда, Малфой!

\- Заткнись, - Люциус хватает меня за руку, притягивая к себе. Я не сопротивляюсь. Слишком устала, чтобы возражать. Он вырывает меня из рук Рона. - Если ты не отпустишь ее без шума, то ей придется несладко, и все из-за тебя. Я на полном серьезе, мальчишка. У меня нет времени на театральные представления.

\- Почему ты не оставишь ее в покое? - Рон кричит на него, его лицо красное от гнева. – Тебе мало? Да ты хоть понимаешь, что сделал с ней?

\- Скажи мне, Уизли, - Люциус с трудом сдерживает раздражение. - Почему ты всегда говоришь таким тоном, будто мне интересно, что ты скажешь?

Он достает маленький серебряный ключ из мантии, и я зову Рона, протягивая ему руку, но не могу достать до него. Пространство вокруг нас сужается, становится все меньше и меньше, и мы перемещаемся в главный зал.

Ладно. Я еще не потеряла его. Когда я вернусь, мы вновь увидимся. Рон.

Перед нами стоит Беллатрикс. Она одета в мантию Пожирателя Смерти, а в руке держит маску.

\- Мы готовы, - бросает она непринужденно.

\- Хорошо, - голос Люциуса холоден. - Где он?

 _Кто?_  

\- Я здесь.

О нет, нет! Только не он. Не сейчас, не после всего, что произошло.

Оборачиваюсь назад и вижу его; стоит в мантии Пожирателя, без маски, потому что, ему не нужно скрывать свою личность от меня.

И впервые у меня появляется возможность тщательно рассмотреть его. Он так изменился по сравнению с тем мальчиком, каким был в одиннадцать лет. Хоть мы и росли вместе, но я никогда не замечала этих изменений. Он уже не вечно хныкающий, жалкий лицемер и выскочка, каким был много лет. Он стал выше, и мантия сидит, как влитая, как будто так и надо. Идеально.

Драко усмехается, и Люциус крепче сжимает меня за руку.

\- Ну, здравствуй, Грейнджер, - с подчеркнутой медлительностью произносит Малфой-младший. - Могу поспорить, ты не ожидала снова увидеть меня?

И Драко Малфой, в конце концов, побеждает.

  
_to be continued…_


	16. Последствия.

**Глава 16. Последствия.**

_\- Как это? - удивился Фродо. - Кольцо же его "прелесть", он только о_ _нем и думал? А если он его ненавидел, то почему не выбросил?_

_\- Ты уже много услышал, Фродо, пора бы тебе и понять, - сказал_ _Гэндальф. - Он ненавидел и любил Кольцо, как любил и ненавидел себя. А_ _избавиться от него не мог. На то у него не было воли._  Дж.Р. Толкиен «Братство Кольца» (пер. В. Муравьева)  
___________________________________

Я устала бороться. Хватит.

Запястья жжет и дерет от туго затянутой веревки, которой я привязана к ножкам стула.

Это тот самый стул, на котором летними вечерами любил сидеть мистер Уизли, когда слушал волшебное радио.

Он слишком громоздкий, чтобы сдвинуть его хоть на дюйм, поэтому мне ничего не остается кроме как сидеть на полу и ждать вместе с Пожирателями Смерти появления Гарри.

Кажется, мы рановато. Судя по их лицам, они не ждут его с минуты на минуту. Атмосфера в комнате расслабленная: они стоят кружком, что-то тихо обсуждая и даже порой посмеиваясь над чем-то.

Веселятся.

Мне противно видеть их здесь. В Норе. Дом, что должен был быть наполнен смехом Уизли, сейчас заполонили Пожиратели Смерти, и они ждут Гарри, чтобы одержать победу в этой войне.

Как мы позволили этому случиться?

Вряд ли Уизли здесь, я не видела их. Думаю, они предоставили дом в полное распоряжение Пожирателей, а сами не захотели становиться свидетелями того, что должно случиться. Боже, да если бы у меня был выбор, я бы тоже не хотела быть здесь.

Это даже к лучшему, что их нет. Они были бы живым напоминанием о том, _что_  я потеряла, и я бы этого не перенесла.

Уже девять. Единственными источниками света в комнате являются палочки Пожирателей Смерти. Сгустившиеся сумерки придают помещению жалкий вид – убогая обстановка, столь разительно отличающаяся от той, что я видела прежде, когда гостила здесь.

Осматриваю комнату, задерживая взгляд на обеденном столе. Воспоминания о летних каникулах в этом доме согревают меня, хоть я и знаю, что сейчас не время для ностальгии.

Люциус с кем-то перешептывается и кивает в ответ на реплику Пожирателя, которого я ни разу не видела. Никто не носит маски, но я все равно никого не узнаю.

Только Люциуса и Беллатрикс. Кажется, они избегают друг друга.

И, конечно же, Драко тоже здесь. Он смотрит на меня с усмешкой. По его лицу видно, что у него так и зудит в одном месте подойти ко мне и позлорадствовать, но до поры до времени ему было велено сдерживать свои порывы.

Да пошло оно все. Пусть делает, что хочет. После всего, через что я прошла, мне глубоко плевать на Драко Малфоя.

Перевожу взгляд на Люциуса. Ублюдок улыбается и смеется над чем-то, что говорит ему другой Пожиратель. Я неотрывно смотрю на него, а он лишь изредка кидает на меня мимолетные взгляды.

Как ему удается делать вид, что ничего не случилось? Как он может быть здесь и _веселиться_ после всего, что сделал?

Я никогда больше не смогу смеяться. Открыто и искренне.

Почему жизнь продолжается? Почему кто-то может смеяться или просто… жить, будто ничего и не изменилось? Мои родители мертвы, и их уже не вернуть. Почему все вокруг делают вид, что все в порядке?

Я нелогична, знаю. Так же как и знаю, что боль пройдет. Не зря ведь говорят, что время лечит.

Но сейчас кажется, что она никогда не пройдет. Я почти готова умереть от этой невыносимой боли, выворачивающей меня наизнанку, стоит только подумать о том, что я никогда их больше не увижу.

И она растет, как снежный ком, ежеминутно. В голове нарастает гул. Больно, очень больно…

_Больно._

А он просто сидит, спокойно разговаривая со своим соратником, и его совсем не волнует, что он натворил.

Он отнимает все, что мне дорого.

Ненавижу.

Представляю последние минуты жизни родителей, вернее, какими они могли бы быть.

Они знали, что я люблю их? Я говорила им об этом, когда мы виделись в последний раз?

\- Наконец-то, ты поняла, где твое место, Грэйнджер. Ты долго к этому шла.

Что ж, Драко все-таки поддался искушению.

Я даже не заметила, как он подошел.

Поднимаю голову. Он стоит передо мной, противно ухмыляясь, и злобно смотрит на меня сверху вниз, потому, что теперь он твердо уверен, что выиграл. И сейчас уже не имеет значения, что я несколько лет с легкостью обходила его по всем предметам в школе.

Он склоняется ко мне, понижая голос.

\- Отец сказал, что ты вела себя высокомерно и самонадеянно во время похищения.

Кидаю взгляд на Люциуса, он хмурится, наблюдая за нами, а потом резко отворачивается, возвращаясь к разговору.

Я убью его. Придет день, и я убью его.

Поворачиваюсь к Драко. Его бледное лицо искажено злобой и ликованием.

Не хочу ничего слушать и знать, и вообще, после всего, что со мной было, терпеть еще и это….

\- Уходи, Драко, - шепчу, не глядя на него. – Я не хочу с тобой разговаривать.

Холодная лакированная деревянная поверхность палочки касается подбородка, и мне приходится посмотреть ему в глаза. Он, может быть, и не его папаша, но у него все еще в руках палочка, а мне об этом приходится только мечтать.

\- Ну, а я вот _хочу_  поговорить с  _тобой_ , Грэйнджер, - шипит он. – И ты должна делать так, как я говорю. _Я_ , - повторяет он.

Я не утруждаю себя ответом. Я не боюсь его. Да, у него есть палочка, но его угрозы – детские шалости в сравнении с тем, через что я прошла, и что со мной сделал его отец.

\- Я давно хотел… _навестить_  тебя, - он убирает палочку от моего лица. – Я даже просил Темного Лорда доверить тебя мне, чтобы я присматривал за тобой во время твоего заключения. Было бы забавно, грязнокровка, да? Ты, я и волшебная палочка.

На какое-то время я задумываюсь, представляя, что было бы, если бы меня отдали на попечение сына, а не отца. Возможно, было бы легче. Способности Драко в магии, управлении людьми и жестокости не столь продвинутые, как у его отца.

\- Я бы быстро поставил тебя на место, - продолжает Драко. – Я мог бы отыграться за все школьные годы, когда ты думала, что лучше меня.

С меня хватит. Это была последняя капля. Неужели он действительно думает, что после всего, что со мной случилось, меня все еще волнуют школьные успехи?

\- Могу поспорить, что ты ночами не спал, прокручивая в голове различные сценарии своей маленькой мести, - шепчу я. – А вот для твоего проклятого папеньки это было отнюдь не ночной фантазией, - ярость клокочет во мне, я жажду боли. – Ты знаешь,  _что_  он сделал со мной, Драко?

Он шумно сглатывает ком в горле, но удерживает подрагивающую усмешку на лице. Такое чувство, что он боится моих слов. Слишком молодой, слишком наивный, чтобы знать, как развлекается его папочка в свободное время.

\- Чтобы он ни сделал, я уверен, ты это заслужила, - бормочет он.

\- _Заслужила?!_  - Истерически переспрашиваю я, бросая взгляд на Люциуса, который смотрит на нас, уже почти в открытую игнорируя собеседника. Взгляд Драко следует за моим. – Он наложил на меня Империо, чтобы я порезала себя ножом, - монотонно начинаю я. – Он держал заклятие Круциатуса так долго, что меня в итоге вырвало от нескончаемой агонии. Он сломал мне пальцы, а потом еще и наступил на них, когда я не захотела подчиниться ему. О, я много могу рассказать о твоем дражайшем папочке…

\- Хватит!

Его рука ложится мне на затылок, и он притягивает меня ближе, а его палочка упирается мне в шею.

\- Драко, - голос Люциуса исходит из противоположного конца комнаты, холодный и лишенный эмоций. Перевожу взгляд на него, отмечая, что он все еще хмуро наблюдает за нами, небрежно держа палочку в руке. – Помни, о чем я тебе говорил.

\- Да, отец, - смутившись, отвечает он, убирая палочку от меня и пряча ее в карман мантии, а потом отходит от меня.

Люциус еще некоторое время смотрит на меня, но затем возвращается к прерванному разговору.

\- Он убил моих родителей, Драко, - тихо произношу я, продолжая смотреть на Люциуса. – Твой отец убил моего, и мою маму. Ты все еще жалеешь, что меня не доверили тебе? Тогда бы подобная честь выпала на твою долю. В своих фантазиях ты тоже был тем, кто разрушил мою жизнь, забрав у меня людей, которых я любила больше всего на свете?

Поворачиваюсь к Драко. Он очень бледен, но все еще старается удержать насмешливую маску.

\- А мне-то какое дело? – Но его голос слегка дрожит. – Они всего лишь <i> _магглы_ </i>.

Меня трясет от ярости. Я знала, что он высокомерный, избалованный, эгоистичный маленький ублюдок, но я не ожидала от него подобной жестокости…  
  
\- Т-ты.., - с заиканием начинаю я.

А потом пытаюсь кинуться на него, но веревки едва позволяют сделать выпад, туго натягиваясь. Не могу сдвинуться с места, потому что стул, к которому я привязана, слишком тяжелый.

Драко смеется, выпрямляясь в полный рост с ухмылкой на лице. Совсем как отец, и все же… другой. Такой _непохожий._

\- Когда же ты запомнишь, тупая овца? - начинает он. – Ты не можешь сражаться со мной, и никогда не могла! Глупые гриффиндорцы думаю, что могут противостоять всему столь долго, на сколько хватит их храбрости! И какая польза от нее сейчас, Грэйнджер? Грош цена твоей браваде, когда у тебя нет в руках палочки!

Как забавно. Ты можешь вырасти с кем-то и даже не заметить, как люди меняются. Я смотрю на Драко и впервые за шесть лет вижу его так ясно. Еще не взрослый, но уже далеко не сопляк, и предельно ясно, каким он станет в будущем – таким же, как его отец. В усмешке Драко, в его холодной сдержанности и во взгляде, полном жестокости - во всем этом я вижу Люциуса.

\- Уже почти полночь, - громко произносит Люциус, и все разговоры разом стихают. Он направляется ко мне и Драко. – Поттер скоро будет. По местам.

Все повинуются его приказу. Люциус подходит к нам, направляет палочку на веревки, стягивающие мои руки, и путы исчезают. Потираю затекшие запястья, но он не дает мне этого сделать, хватая за руку и поднимая на ноги.

\- Разве она не должна быть связана? – Кажется, Драко смотрит на меня с опаской. – Она может сбежать…

\- Не уверен, что мисс Грэйнджер попытается сбежать, - от его голоса у меня мурашки по спине бегут. – Она прекрасно знает, каковы будут последствия такого необдуманного решения. Я хорошенько обучил ее повиновению. У меня было время.

_Сволочь, мразь, ненавижу тебя, ублюдок!_

Драк переводит взгляд с меня на Люциуса и обратно, и на мгновение слегка хмурится.

И странно смотрит на меня, словно вопрошая.

_Я не лгу, Драко. Подумай над тем, что я сказала._

Я не знаю, владеет ли он лигиллименцией, как и его отец. Думаю, что нет, потому что складка на его лбу в момент распрямляется, и вот он уже злобно скалится, глядя на меня.

\- Наслаждайся шоу, Грэйнджер, - шепчет он. – Не могу дождаться того момента, когда увижу выражение лица Поттера, когда он увидит тебя такой…

\- Драко, сколько раз повторять, - Люциус одергивает сына, - у нас есть дело, и не стоит вести себя так вызывающе, только потому, что это сам Поттер.

\- Я понимаю, - от улыбки Драко хочется бежать без оглядки хоть на край света. – Но, я хотел бы некоторую… компенсацию, когда мы со всем покончим. Если я не могу добраться до Поттера, то можно будет хотя бы _поиграть_  с грязнокровкой? Ты бы слышал, что она тут говорила…

\- Мне не интересно это, - резко прерывает его Люциус, но потом вновь, как ни в чем ни бывало, улыбается сыну. – В любом случае, полагаю, вреда от этого никакого, - он молчит, словно обдумывает что-то, а затем принимает решение. – Да, думаю, сегодня, когда все закончится, у тебя будет возможность продолжить общение с мисс Грэйнджер. Уверен, вы _соскучились_  друг по другу за последние несколько месяцев.

Оба удовлетворенно улыбаются. И эта улыбка не сулит мне ничего хорошего.

Все мои силы уходят на то, чтобы сдержать ярость.

\- Тела моих родителей еще не остыли, - тихо говорю я, даже не зная точно, к кому из них обращаюсь. – Вам этого мало?

\- Заткнись! – Люциус выворачивает мне руку, и я вскрикиваю от боли.

\- Займи свое место, - бросает он Драко.

Он тащит меня к двери, ведущей в сад, кончик его палочки с силой впивается мне в ребра.

\- Надеюсь, тебе не нужно напоминать, какие будут последствия, если ты вдруг решишься сбежать, - шепчет он мне на ухо. – Не вынуждай меня причинять тебе еще больше боли.

Бога ради, он что, правда думает, что я поверю в то, что ему не нравится делать мне больно?

Мы все замерли на своих позициях, составляя одну поистине зловещую картину: я и Люциус – впереди, и Пожиратели смерти - вокруг нас.

Ожидание. Никто не смеет даже пошевелиться. В доме кромешная тьма, если не считать тусклого света нескольких палочек.

Одному Богу известно, как долго мы ждем. В пугающей темноте. Пальцы Люциуса впиваются в мою руку, и я чувствую его дыхание на свое шее. Слишком близко. Как и всегда.

Мое сердце бьется так, словно готово вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Может быть, Гарри не придет…

Но, конечно же, он придет. Глупо надеяться на обратное?

Дверь со скрипом открывается, и до боли знакомая фигура появляется на пороге, на кончике его палочки горит Люмос.

И впервые после похищения я вижу Гарри. Взъерошенные волосы, очки, ярко-зеленые глаза и шрам. С выражением крайней решимости на лице он входит в дом, и Пожиратели Смерти тут же направляют на него палочки.

\- Опустите палочки, и я буду сотрудничать с вами, - его голос абсолютно спокойный и, в то же время, напряженные нотки проскальзывают в его тоне.

Если бы я не знала его так хорошо, то могла бы утверждать, что он – само спокойствие.

Как приятно вновь слышать его голос!

Пожиратели Смерти смотрят на Люциуса, ожидая его приказа. Поворачиваюсь к нему, чтобы видеть его реакцию. Он надменно рассматривает Гарри, а затем жестом приказывает опустить палочки.

\- В этом нет нужды, - тихо произносит он. – Думаю, Поттер и так знает, что у него нет выбора, кроме как слушаться нас, - он кладет руки мне на плечи, показывая, что я, в каком-то смысле, его собственность.

\- Он знает, что случится, если он не будет повиноваться.

Гарри опускает взгляд и смотрит мне в глаза, и в это мгновение – когда наши взгляды пересекаются – он теряет все свое хладнокровие и спокойствие. Он бледнеет, и это заметно даже при таком тусклом освещении.

Он пытается подбодрить меня улыбкой, но в ней слишком много горечи. Его жизнь в опасности, и ему нечему радоваться.

Я не дам ему сделать это. Не дам этим ублюдкам победить!

\- Гарри, уходи! – Я кричу, вырываясь из рук Люциуса, и он реагирует молниеносно, обхватывая меня руками за талию и удерживая на месте. – Беги! Не сдавайся! Они все равно убьют меня…

Палочка Люциуса утыкается мне в шею, и от страха я теряю дар речи.

\- Тихо, - горячее дыхание обжигает скулу. – Не усложняй все. Если сделаешь хотя бы еще один шаг, то увидишь, как легко и просто я могу убить тебя…

\- Отпусти ее, Малфой! – Кричит Гарри, с горящим от ярости взглядом направляя палочку на Люциуса.

Люциус вскидывает голову, чтобы посмотреть на Гарри, и очень медленно убирает палочку от моего горла. И вместо того, чтобы держать меня за талию, хватает за руку.

Я снова могу дышать.

\- Что за ребячество? - Произносит Люциус. – Мы все взрослые люди, Поттер, пора бы уже понять это и вести себя соответственно.

Он делает эффектную паузу, и, конечно же, это срабатывает. Гарри крепче сжимает палочку, и костяшки его пальцев белеют.

\- Ты видел, через что Темный Лорд заставил пройти твою подружку, - безжалостно продолжает Люциус. – Ты видел, сколько боли она натерпелась из-за вашей дружбы. Тебе дали возможность спасти ее, прекратить ее страдания, но ты все упустил.

\- Нет, - с отчаянием в голосе отвечает Гарри, его лицо белее мела, а палочка дрожит в руке. – Гермиона, ты не понимаешь. Я не мог. Орден…

\- И чего стоил этот акт неповиновения? Спроси себя, Поттер, - Люциус полностью игнорирует попытки Гарри объясниться. – Ты знаешь, чего стоило твое колебание для грязнокровки?

Нет. Не надо. Боль вонзается в меня тысячью ножей. Даже в темноте я вижу, насколько бледен Гарри.

\- Гермиона, - он едва может говорить, - я не мог… я не знал, что они способны…

\- Я знаю, - что еще я могу сказать?

\- Но я должен поблагодарить тебя, Поттер, - продолжает Люциус. – Спасибо, что, в конце концов, ты все понял. Ты облегчил нам задачу. А теперь, возьми Беллатрикс за руку, а потом мы снимем антиаппарационные чары, и она перенесет тебя к Темному Лорду. Мы покончим со всем раз и навсегда.

Гарри мрачно кивает.

\- Но вы должны дать мне кое-что взамен, - твердо говорит он.

\- Экспелиар…

\- Протего!

Гарри крепко сжимает палочку, отражая заклинание Беллатрикс. Она стоит рядом с Люциусом, дрожа от ярости.

\- Не играй с нами, ты…

\- Успокойся, Белла, - глухо бросает Люциус. Она поворачивается к нему и собирается что-то сказать, но он предостерегающим движением палочки заставляет ее замолчать.

Гарри переводит взгляд с меня на Люциуса и обратно.

\- Вы хотите, чтобы я аппарировал с вами, - решительно произносит Гарри. – Я знаю, что для этого вам нужно мое разрешение. Поэтому я хочу заключить сделку. Я пойду с вами, - он замолкает на мгновение, глядя на меня, - но взамен я хочу, чтобы вы отпустили Гермиону.

Пальцы Люциуса сильнее впиваются мне в руку, со всех сторон раздаются смешки Пожирателей Смерти.

\- Ты не в том положении, чтобы заключать сделки, Поттер! – Смеется Драко, выходя из тени. – Пятнадцать на одного. Или ты считаешь, что настолько могущественен, что сможешь справиться со всеми нами?

Я слышу, как Люциус раздраженно вздыхает. Черты лица Гарри искажает ярость, когда он смотрит на своего давнего врага.

\- Так ты с ними заодно, да? – Его голос полон насмешки и ярости. - Должно быть, Волдеморт действительно в полном отчаянии. Все ведь знают, как фатально ты провалил свое задание в прошлом году? Да они – самоубийцы, если решили взять тебя в свои ряды.

Драко в ярости поднимает палочку, но Люциус хватает его за запястье.

\- Не сейчас.

\- Но, отец, разве ты не слышал, что он..?

\- Конечно, слышал! – Огрызается Люциус. – Но сейчас у нас есть дела поважнее. Это тебе не школьный двор Хогвартса – помни это.

Пару секунд кажется, что Драко собирается что-то ответить, но Беллатрикс берет его за руку и отводит обратно в тень, обиженно и возмущенно глядя на Люциуса. Драко пытается взять себя в руки, сверля Гарри ненавидящим взглядом.

\- Я знаю, что не выстою против всех, - тихо произносит Гарри, и я знаю, как нелегко это для него – признаться врагам, что он слабее. – Вы в любом случае доставите меня к Волдеморту. Я просто даю вам возможность сделать все быстрее и проще. Отпустите Гермиону, и я аппарирую с вами.

Повисла звенящая тишина, пока они обдумывают предложение Гарри.

Я не решаюсь даже вздохнуть. Если они отпустят меня, то я буду свободна.

_Свободна._

Но тогда… у них еще останется Рон, а Гарри погибнет. И ко всему прочему, мне некуда идти, и… и…

\- Да отпусти же ее, - чей-то голос, который я не узнаю, раздается откуда-то слева. – Тогда мы быстрее покончим с этим.

Люциус еще крепче сжимает мою руку, еще чуть-чуть и его ногти проткнут кожу на моем запястье.

\- Это невозможно, - спокойно и хладнокровно говорит он. – Она – слишком важный пленник, чтобы так просто ее отпустить.

\- Но отец, - Драко появляется перед нами. – Я думал, что как только ты получишь Поттера, то тут же избавишься от нее. Зачем она тебе нужна, если ты все равно собирался убить ее?

\- Действительно, Драко, - Беллатрикс подходит к нам, в ее глазах плещется триумф. – В этом-то и вопрос.

\- Ты понимаешь, Поттер, - шипит Люциус, глядя на Гарри и игнорируя Беллатрикс и Драко, - что мы запросто можем оглушить тебя и доставить в логово Лорда и без твоего содействия.

\- Вы собираетесь тащить меня через полстраны? – С видом победителя уточняет Гарри. – С риском быть пойманными аврорами?

Я словно приросла к месту, чувствуя как Люциус сильнее сжимает мою руку.  
  
Я так близка к свободе. Но я даже не уверена, хочу ли я все еще быть свободной? У меня больше нет семьи, Гарри погибнет, а Рон… я не могу оставить его там одного.

Гарри тянется ко мне и хватает меня за руку, непонимающе глядя на Люциуса. Потому что он действительно не понимает. И никто не может нас понять. Даже мы сами – Люциус и я…

\- Просто отпустите ее, - медленно повторяет Гарри. – Отпустите, и я аппарирую с вами.

Он крепче сжимает мою руку, а Люциус так же цепляется за другую.

Я смотрю в его бледное резко очерченное лицо, и где-то глубоко внутри ощущаю толчок, когда встречаюсь с ним взглядом. На дне этих холодных серых глаз притаилось что-то, что я уже должна была бы научиться понимать, но это так сложно увидеть.

Вот и все. Возможно, сейчас я в последний раз вижу его.

_Почему тебя это так волнует? Совсем скоро ты избавишься от него навсегда._

Но… я не могу.

_Отпусти отпусти отпусти._

Я не могу! Не могу отвести от него взгляд. Его серые глаза прочно удерживают меня в своем плену. Люциус Малфой. Холодный, бесчувственный, безжалостный, дьявол во плоти. Люциус Малфой. Убийца моих родителей, человек, которого я ненавижу всеми фибрами души. Люциус Малфой. Мой постоянный спутник. Люциус Малфой. Центр моей вселенной.

_ОТПУСТИ!_

\- Отец, что ты делаешь? – Кидаю взгляд на Драко, который подходит к нам ближе, глядя на нас с удивлением.

 _Все_  в комнате смотрят на нас.

И это словно подталкивает его на решительные действия. Люциус резко отпускает мою руку, будто обжегшись.

\- Ха! – Издает смешок Беллатрикс, а Люциус отворачивается от меня.

Я свободна. Снова свободна. Я больше никогда в жизни не увижу этого бессердечного ублюдка.

Тогда почему так больно?

Повисла напряженная тишина, а потом Люциус вновь поворачивается к нам, отказываясь встречаться со мной взглядом, его лицо ничего не выражает.

\- Поттер…

\- СЕЙЧАС!

Только секунду спустя я осознала, что крик исходил от Гарри, но у меня нет времени осмысливать это, потому что уже в следующее мгновение входную дверь выбивает взрывом. Ударной волной меня отбрасывает назад, как и всех, находящихся в комнате.

Падаю на пол, голова пульсирует от боли, а уши заложило от громкого звука взрыва.

Сажусь и… думаю, что ничего страшного, всего лишь пара синяков, не больше. Что черт возьми это было?

Осматриваюсь вокруг. Едва могу видеть сквозь туман, ни одного обломка стены, зато все Пожиратели Смерти оглушенные лежат на земле. Кажется, пострадала только дверь, но не уверена…

Кто-то вкладывает мне в руку тонкий прохладный предмет.

\- Вот палочка, Гермиона, - шепчет Гарри мне на ухо. – Это не та, которой ты пользовалась в школе, но и она сгодится. Сейчас будет жарко. Беги отсюда.

Палочка.  _Палочка?_

\- Что происходит? – Изумленно спрашиваю я.

\- Орден, - отрывисто поясняет он, помогая мне встать на ноги. – Они были под мантиями-невидимками и ждали снаружи, пока я не уведу тебя из-под перекрестного огня. Но я все объясню позже, а сейчас тебе пора, - он порывисто и крепко обнимает меня. – Уходи отсюда и аппарируй в Хогсмид. МакГонагалл ждет тебя в Трех Метлах. Она отведет тебя в безопасное место.

\- А как быть с Роном? – Выдыхаю я, замечая, как вокруг начинают бегать и кричать люди.

\- Мы спасем его, - с полной уверенностью в голосе отвечает он. – Выиграем битву и заставим их отвести нас к нему, обещаю. Но ты должна уйти _сейчас же_!

Оглушающее заклинание проносится в нескольких дюймах от моего лица, от чего мои волосы колышутся. Гарри вовремя схватил меня за плечо и заставил пригнуться.

\- Гермиона, - его голос дрожит. – Насчет твоих родителей… мне так жаль…

\- Не надо, - поспешно говорю я. – Не _ты_  их убил.

Пол трясется от яростного топота, вокруг нас проносятся куча заклинаний, воздух наполнен криками Авроров и Пожирателей.

Гарри помогает мне встать, а потом подталкивает.

\- Беги!

И я бегу.

Так быстро, как только могу. А Гарри остается бороться с Пожирателями Смерти. Я пробираюсь сквозь толпу движущихся людей и летающих проклятий, только чудом избегая столкновения с ними, постоянно уворачиваясь и пригибаясь. Легкие наполняет дым, и от кашля уже выступили слезы на глазах, но я не останавливаюсь…

Кто-то хватает меня за лодыжку, и я падаю, больно ударяясь о землю. Даже не глядя на этого человека, я запускаю в него заклинанием. Хватка ослабевает, и я ползу по земле, цепляясь за нее ногтями. Кто-то наступает мне ногой на руку, а другой – больно пинает, но меня это не останавливает. Я крепко сжимаю в руке палочку. Я должна выбраться отсюда, должна…

Кое-как выползаю в сад. На улице темно, но мне все равно. Поднимаюсь на ноги, слыша за спиной громкие удары, вопли, проклятья. Если мне удастся добраться до границы аппарации, тогда…

\- Импедимента!

Меня подбрасывает вверх и вперед, и я неуклюже распластываюсь на земле. Перед глазами мелькают разноцветные точки, а зубы клацают от удара головой о жесткую землю.

Громко стону, сжимая в руке палочку, и пытаюсь встать.

Кто-то ставит ногу мне на спину, придавливая меня к земле и не давая подняться вновь, а потом еще хватает за волосы, поднимая голову так, чтобы я могла слышать его.

\- Ну, уж нет, грязнокровка.

Этот голос…

Он.

_Конечно же, это он!_

Он наклоняется ко мне и отрывисто шепчет:

\- От меня не убежишь, - его шипение больше похоже на парселтанг, чем на человеческий язык. – Гореть мне в аду, если я позволю тебе уйти. Я никогда тебя не отпущу, понятно?

Он сошел с ума.

Или нет…

Выворачиваю руку так, чтобы кончик палочки был направлен на Люциуса.

\- Импедимента!

Его отбрасывает от меня, я перекатываюсь на спину и вижу, что он отлетает назад, падая на землю в нескольких метрах от меня.

Одновременно мы оба вскакиваем, выбрасывая наши палочки перед собой, словно оружие, и двигаемся по кругу друг напротив друга. Его взгляд на мгновение опускается, а затем на лице расплывается понимающая улыбка.

\- Тааак, - наконец, произносит он, - у тебя теперь есть палочка. Но ты забыла, что _магглы_  не имеют права пользоваться палочками, - он смеется и протягивает мне руку. – Положи это. Просто отдай ее мне, и я отведу тебя домой.

Домой? Конченный ублюдок!

\- _Дом_  там, где жили мои родители, Люциус! – Я крепко держу палочку, дрожа от злости. – То место, где вы держите меня, никогда не будет моим _домом_. Никогда. У меня теперь нет дома, благодаря вам. Ступе…

\- Протего!

Заклинание отскакивает от него, растворяясь в ночном воздухе.

Он смеется.

\- Давай, давай, Гермиона. Уверен такая _ведьма_ , как ты способна на что-то покруче.

Гермиона?

Это слово выбивает из меня весь воздух.

Люциус начинает осознавать, что он только что сделал, едва он произносит это. Его лицо бледнеет от ярости.

Но теперь уже ничего не изменить. Не грязнокровка или маггла, или даже мисс Грэйнджер… _Гермиона_.

Ха!

Он поднимает палочку, прочитав мое выражение лица.

\- Ступефай!

Но я молниеносно уворачиваюсь и бегу, а потом что-то рывком тянет меня назад, к нему…

Приземляюсь на ноги, слава Богу. Люциус хватает меня за шею, и я разворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть ему в лицо. Он не выйдет победителем в этой схватке, он не будет больше причинять мне боль, не будет. Не будет. НЕ БУДЕТ!

\- Круцио!

Он вскрикивает, падая на землю…

Но не продолжает кричать, а просто лежит и глубоко дышит.

Я что-то неправильно сделала. Должно быть, рука дрогнула или что-то еще.

_Радуйся, что не сработало. Это же Непростительное, помнишь?_

И что из этого? Разве он не заслуживает страдать так же, как я?

_Да, без сомнений._

Его палочка. Она выпала из его руки и сейчас лежит поодаль на траве...

Он садится, все еще тяжело дыша, и видит ее. Мы оба смотрим на нее.

У меня нет времени подумать, я бросаюсь к палочке, и он тоже тянется к ней. Ему удается достать ее, и совершенно не задумываясь о своих действиях, я... у меня _есть_  палочка, и будь я проклята, если не воспользуюсь ей!

Перехватываю его запястье и посылаю обжигающее заклинание. Он шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы, а я вновь и вновь произношу заклинание, глядя, как оно оставляет на его руке красные рубцы, до тех пор, пока его хватка не ослабевает, и я не вырываю палочку у него из рук. Поднимаюсь и смотрю, как он корчится у моих ног.

У _моих_  ног

О, неужели в его глазах, наконец-то, отражается страх?

\- Воспламеняющие Чары, грязнокровка?

Пристально смотрю на него. Снова грязнокровка, да?

\- Это ведь Темная Магия, - продолжает он. - Я-то думал, что это слишком низкий прием для  _тебя_... - я посылаю в него еще одно заклинание. Не знаю, куда оно ударяет, но он шипит от боли.

\- Вы меня спровоцировали, и теперь должны отвечать за последствия! – Я уже в истерике.

Он поднимается на колени, смеясь над моими словами.

\- Ты так стремишься оправдать свои действия, - произносит он, растягивая слова. - Изворачиваешься как угодно, лишь бы цель была оправдана. Из тебя вышел бы прекрасный Пожиратель Смерти, если бы только ты была чистокровной...

\- Но я не такая! - Подхожу ближе к нему, нацелив обе палочки ему в лицо. - Уж вам ли этого не знать, мерзкий ублюдок, вы ведь убили моих родителей- _магглов_!

\- Увы, моя милая грязнокровка, но ты ошибаешься. Это _ты_  убила их! - От его поистине зловещего хохота кровь стынет в жилах. - Ты убила их, продолжая настаивать на том, что ты ведьма. Они были бы живы, если бы ты не явилась в наш мир.

Никогда не думала, что способна испытывать столь сильные, ничем не замутненные ярость и злость. Они проходят сквозь меня электрическими разрядами. Не думая о том, что я делаю, я поднимаю палочку…

\- Круцио!

И на этот раз он кричит. Скорчившись на земле, он бьется в агонии. Я тут же прекращаю, ужасаясь самой себе.

Боже боже боже, как я могла? Это жестоко, бесчеловечно, это…

Я совсем, как _он_.

Какое-то время он лежит на земле, тяжело дыша, как будто долго бежал, а потом, пошатываясь, поднимается на колени, глядя на меня с ненавистью, но я больше не боюсь. Контроль над ситуацией в _моих_ руках!

\- Каково это? – Спрашиваю я, все еще дрожа от злости. – Каково это, когда с тобой обращаются, как с куском дерьма, только потому, что ты живешь на земле?

Поначалу он никак не реагирует, только его рука на секунду тянется к его ботинку, и я не совсем уверена, но могу поклясться, что видела… что-то.

Он начинает смеяться и поднимается на ноги, отвлекая меня, глядя на меня с вызовом. В его глазах нет и намека на страх.

\- Что ж, тогда убей меня, - тихо произносит он. – Убей меня, моя маленькая грязнокровка. Как-то ты сказала, что твоим единственным утешением является мысль о моей смерти. Так, почему бы тебе не убить меня сейчас и разом не прекратить все это?

Я замираю.

Вот он. Момент, о котором я мечтала с тех самых пор, когда он ломал и дробил мои пальцы.

Он улыбается, улыбается перед лицом смерти, когда я направляю палочку ему в лицо.

Возможно, не такой уж он и трус, в конце концов.

Я могу сделать это. Я видела это много раз. Я знаю заклинание, движение руки и, Господь свидетель, я страстно желаю, чтобы этого было достаточно для проклятья.

Он убил моих родителей, и сейчас я отомщу за них. Мир станет чище, если Люциуса не будет в нем. Это не убийство. Это справедливость.

Так чего же я жду?

Он все еще улыбается, а потом делает резкий выпад. Мелькает вспышка стали, и я не успеваю отскочить…

Острая боль пронзает плечо. Нож. Люциус крепко сжимает рукоятку, его пальцы в моей крови, которая струйкой течет из раны. Моя кровь, моя _грязная_  кровь.

Кричу от боли и потрясения, потому что это действительно больно. Настолько, что я _чувствую_  нож? Боже, как это произошло? _Когда_  это произошло?

Его ботинок. Вот, что я видела тогда…

_Глупая, глупая, глупая, Гермиона!_

С отчаянием смотрю на него, застыв от ошеломляющей боли. С идеальным хладнокровием он возвращает взгляд, тихонько улыбаясь.

\- Око за око, - шепчет он. – Кажется, так говорят магглы? Тем более, у меня уже есть шрам в том же месте. Ты его оставила, помнишь?

Содрогаюсь от боли и судорожно хватаю его за мантию, бессвязно бормоча что-то, смысл чего до меня даже не доходит.

Он вынимает нож из меня, и я падаю на колени. Все вокруг пляшет в диком танце перед глазами, и мои пальцы разжимаются…

Обе палочки падают на землю.

  
_to be continued..._


	17. Что-то невообразимое

**Глава 17. Что-то невообразимое.**

_Как счастливы те, жизнь которых проходит без страха, без ужасов, для которых сон является благословением ночи, и не доставляет ничего, кроме сладких сновидений._  - Брэм Стокер, Дракула

 

 

_ Я мог бы умереть ради тебя _   
_ Я мог бы умереть ради тебя _   
_ Я умираю, просто чтобы ощутить тебя рядом с собой _   
_ Знать, что ты моя. - Garbage, #1 Crush _

  
___________________________________  
  
Он наклоняется и поднимает обе палочки. В момент вся власть вновь оказывается у него в руках.

Но меня это не волнует. Какое мне дело до этого, когда я едва могу вздохнуть от всепоглощающей боли?

Прижимаю пальцы к открытой, кровоточащей ране на плече в тщетной попытке остановить кровь, как будто это может спасти меня и унять боль.

Кто бы мог подумать, что кровь такая горячая? Еще одна вещь, которую я узнала, благодаря ему.

Он не двигается.

И не говорит ни слова.

Как? Как он может вот так запросто стоять спокойно после всего, что случилось?

_Самозащита. Ты была готова убить его._

Но… я не сделала этого. Я бы не смогла.

И он это знает. _Знает!_

Смотрю на него, тело сводит судорогами, да так, что я даже плакать не могу. Сжимаю зубы, коротко и отрывисто дыша через нос, а он только усмехается, злобно сверля меня взглядом. Ему плевать. Он ничего не чувствует. Он не способен на человеческие эмоции.

\- Ну, что, - ликующе говорит он, - грязнокровка, а _теперь_  ты хочешь, чтобы я забрал тебя домой?

Лучше бы он ударил меня. Он все еще пытается одержать победу надо мной. Хочет, чтобы я признала, что завишу от него.

И да, именно сейчас, я как никогда завишу от него.

\- Вы… вы порочный…

Слова застревают в горле. Они душат меня, и с губ срывается лишь стон. А он стоит и, без сомнений, наслаждается зрелищем.

Не глядя на него, с трудом произношу:

\- Пожалуйста, просто… помогите, пожалуйста…

Он рывком поднимает меня на ноги, а затем, перехватив за талию, забрасывает себе на плечо, словно я какой-то военный трофей.

\- Держись за меня, - бросает он. – Если не хочешь потерять еще больше крови при аппарации, то держись изо всех сил.

Без колебаний хватаюсь за его мантию. Меня не волнует, куда мы направляемся. Я только хочу, чтобы боль ушла.

Выстрелы заклинаний, крики и взрывы остаются позади, когда мы аппарируем. Я крепко держусь за него…

Мы оказываемся на открытой местности. Я глубоко вдыхаю чистый воздух. Здесь тихо, и это так разительно отличается от поля битвы, которое мы только что покинули. Тишина почти оглушает меня. Здесь так спокойно. Есть только Люциус и я. И нарушающее тишину наше дыхание.

Люциус стаскивает меня со своего плеча и осторожно кладет на землю. Прохладная трава щекочет стопы, ладони и немного - лицо. Пахнет свежестью, и я почти готова расплакаться. Как в этом мире еще может существовать что-то настолько чистое и непорочное?

Глядя на меня, Люциус наклоняется ближе, и я так же открыто смотрю на него. Но перед глазами уже расплывается темное пятно, размывая и искажая видение.

Он вытаскивает что-то из кармана мантии и кладет это на землю рядом со мной, а потом аккуратно поворачивает мою голову, чтобы я посмотрела на предмет.

Палочка. Короче и темнее, чем моя. Я узнаю ее, хотя до сего момента у меня не было возможности рассмотреть ее получше: я была слишком занята побегом.

\- Ты никогда больше не будешь пользоваться магией, - тихо произносит Люциус. – И никогда больше не осмелишься даже помыслить о том, что имеешь на это какое-то право. Когда твое плечо заживет, ты будешь наказана за то, что сделала сегодня, за то, что использовала против меня магию.

Он наступает на хрупкое дерево, преломляя его на несколько частей. По моей щеке скатилась слеза. Вот и все. Время моей власти кончилось. И оно никогда не придет вновь. Это конец.

Перевожу взгляд поверх палочки и вижу озеро, что ведет к дому Блэков.

Люциус носком ботинка поворачивает мое лицо к себе. Я даже не замечаю насколько унизителен этот жест – триумф, горящий в глазах этого человека, перекрывает все остальное.

\- Больше никогда, - повторяет он. – Магия потеряна для тебя. Отныне это не более, чем размытое воспоминание прошлого.

Его лицо плывет перед глазами, слова доносятся словно издалека, и я проваливаюсь в темноту.

* * *

Пульсирующая боль пронзает меня снова и снова, накатывая волнами на мое измученное тело.

Что-то давит на плечо, и мне кажется, что меня сейчас стошнит…

Медленно открываю глаза.

Постепенно все вокруг обретает четкость. Потолок, освещаемый тусклым золотым мерцанием…

Знакомый потолок.

\- Постарайся оставаться в сознании, если сможешь, - голос. _Его_  голос. – Так будет лучше для нас обоих.

Поворачиваю голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, но он не обращает на это внимания, продолжая рассматривать мою рану в свете свечи, стоящей на прикроватном столике.

 _Мой_  столик. Моя комната в моем _доме_. Теперь уже вряд ли где-нибудь еще есть место, которое я могу называть домом. Эта тюрьма, эта гробница - отныне мой единственный дом.

Я чувствую его дыхание на своем обнаженном плече.

_Обнаженном?_

В ужасе перевожу взгляд на плечо, но, оказывается, Люциус лишь слегка приспустил платье, чтобы видеть рану.

Он приподнимает мою руку, несколько раз оборачивая вокруг нее бинт.

Крови больше нет. Она исчезла, будто ее никогда и не было.

Интересно, может ли он так же просто стереть ее и из своей памяти? Потому что лично я никогда не смогу. Я до сих пор вижу яркие темно-красные подтеки и чувствую приторно-сладкий с примесью железа запах.

Он всегда так легко избавляется от следов своих преступлений? Разве они не занимают все его мысли, отравляя его сознание до тех пор, пока он не сойдет с ума?

На секунду он встречается со мной взглядом, и я понимаю, что надеюсь напрасно. Ему вряд ли известно такое слово как «раскаяние».

\- Ножевые ранения такой глубины нелегко вылечить, понадобится несколько часов, чтобы рана затянулась, - он говорит то, что мне уже известно, но я никогда не думала, что придется испытать такое на себе. – Ее нельзя залечить простым заклинанием. Я сделал все, что в моих силах, и наложил повязку, но тебе нужно принять это зелье, чтобы за ночь она зажила.

Он протягивает мне бокал с темно-синей жидкостью. Должно быть, он заранее приготовил его, пока я была без сознания. На вид похоже на смесь исцеляющего зелья с кровевостанавливающим, но я не совсем уверена…

И вообще, какая теперь разница? Мои знания уже ничего не значат. Главное здесь – в этом ужасном месте – проживать день за днем и оставаться в живых.

\- Пей, - отрывисто приказывает он.

Сажусь, вздрагивая от боли в плече. Я могла бы закричать, но…

Я ни за что не покажу ему, _как_  мне больно.

Интересно, ему было так же больно, когда я ударила его ножом?

_Да какая разница! Он заслужил. Неважно, больно это было или нет._

Нет, это _важно_  - я не хочу причинять кому-либо такую боль…

Но ведь он не _кто-либо_. Я должна помнить, что он сотворил со мной.

Выпиваю зелье, и приятное тепло распространяется по моему плечу, заглушая боль, но не избавляя от нее до конца.

С облегчением вздыхаю и откидываюсь на подушки, на секунду закрывая глаза. Я так устала, что могла бы проспать вечно…

Нет. Только не когда он рядом.

Заставляю себя открыть глаза.

Он смотрит на меня как-то… странно. Как если бы я задала ему вопрос, на который он не знает ответа.

Зрительный контакт обрывается, когда он, морщась, с шипением втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы и хватается за предплечье.

Впервые с момента появления авроров в Норе я мыслю четко. Его Метка горит. Волдеморт зовет.

И впервые я задумываюсь, почему… там, в Норе, он побежал за мной, а не за Гарри?

Мне нужен ответ. Мне нужно, чтобы Люциус объяснил это.

\- Что вы ему скажете, когда он спросит..?

Обрываю себя на полуслове, потому что на его лицо набегает тень. Он зол и, если я не ошибаюсь, в его глазах мелькает страх.

\- Когда он спросит _о чем_?

Ох, знаю, что не стоит продолжать тему, но не могу удержаться. Я хочу знать.

\- Вы пришли в Нору, чтобы захватить Гарри, - шепотом поясняю я. – Вы отвечали за операцию, потому что иначе остальные не стали бы слушаться ваших приказов. Я права?

Его лицо темнеет еще больше, но он молчит.

\- Но, когда появился Орден, вы не погнались за Гарри, как должны были. Вместо него, вы преследовали грязнокровку, узницу, которая не представляет особой ценности. Как вы объясните это ему? Что вы…

Он хватает меня за шею, больно прикладывая головой о спинку кровати.

\- Не ставь под вопрос мои решения! – Шипит он.

Он сжимает мое горло, в его взгляде столько ненависти, но он отпускает и отходит от меня только, когда я начинаю задыхаться. Тяжело дышу, потирая шею, и восстанавливаю дыхание.

\- Я все сделал правильно, - тихо произносит он, и я не совсем уверена, что он говорит это мне. – Темный Лорд все поймет. Я не мог позволить сбежать заключенной, которая имеет такую ценность для нашего дела. Я перестраховался на случай, если мы не схватим Поттера. Но, что если его все-таки поймали..?

Он осекается, подойдя к двери и вытаскивая из мантии фляжку, делает глоток, и я чувствую специфический запах алкоголя.

Успокаивает нервы перед рандеву?

\- Поспи, - бросает он перед тем, как выйти и закрыть за собой дверь.

Пламя свечи на столике колышется от дуновения ветра, и я закрываю глаза, отдаваясь во власть темноты.  
  
* * *

Я плыву по течению сновидений. Плыву между сном и явью. Сон постепенно отпускает меня в объятья жестокой реальности.

В комнате темно. Я спала совсем недолго, судя по тому, что Люциус еще не вернулся.

Может, еще поспать? А что делать? Тем более, я и вправду так измучена… настолько, что меня не волнует, вернется он или нет…

Поворачиваюсь на бок, удобнее устраивая подушку под щекой.

Стоило бы натянуть одеяло, но… и так слишком жарко.

Убираю волосы, прилипшие к шее, протягиваю руку, цепляясь за край матраса, и жду, когда сон вновь вырвет меня из реальности.

* * *

Медленно просыпаюсь, открывая глаза и облизывая пересохшие губы.

У меня никогда прежде не было проблем со сном. Но после похищения для меня счастье, если удается поспать несколько часов подряд, не говоря уже обо всей ночи.

Ох.

Глаза широко распахиваются, когда до меня доходит, _что_  меня разбудило на этот раз.

_Ох._

Что-то мягко и осторожно движется по моей спине вдоль позвоночника. Вверх… вниз.

Едва слышный вздох срывается с губ. Кидаю взгляд в сторону, но ничего не видно. Сплошная темнота.

Чувствую, что матрас слегка прогнут рядом со мной.

Задерживаю дыхание и тщательно прислушиваюсь, стараясь подавить дрожь в теле.

Движение вверх… и вниз.

Теперь я уверена, что кто-то касается пальцами моей спины – я чувствую их даже через платье.

Вновь прислушиваюсь к темноте.

Но слышу лишь дыхание. Учащенное. Тяжелое.

Напряженно сглатываю. Пальцы замирают на середине пути.

Поспешно закрываю глаза и пытаюсь успокоить дыхание, сохранить его ровным. Если этот человек подумает, что я сплю, то, возможно, он уйдет.

Да кто же это, в конце концов?

_Идиотский вопрос. Сама-то как думаешь?_

Это необязательно он.

_А, кто же еще?_

Может, Долохов?

_Он действует не так утонченно и нежно._

Ну, тогда… Драко?

От этой мысли я чуть не вздрагиваю. Не хочу, чтобы он… чтобы этот хорек _так_  касался меня.

Кроме того, если быть предельно честной, то я просто цепляюсь за соломинку. Это не Драко. Я уверена.

\- Ты никогда не умела притворяться, грязнокровка.

Личность подтверждена. Этот холодный голос с протяжными нотками я не спутаю ни с чьим другим. Слишком глубокий и ленивый, чтобы принадлежать Драко, и слишком мягкий для Долохова...

От страха крепче зажмуриваюсь.

Чего он хочет? После всего, что еще ему нужно?

Он уже вернулся после встречи с Волдемортом? И как, черт возьми, он все объяснил?

_Разве это имеет значение? Едва ли это сейчас так важно?_

\- С твоей стороны очень невежливо игнорировать меня.

Он кладет руку мне на плечо, переворачивая на спину. Не могу сдержать крик боли, когда его пальцы касаются свежей раны на плече.

Он прижимает палец к моим губам.

\- Тихо.

Что он делает? Я же... я _грязнокровка_. Бога ради, да что же он творит?

Люциус проводит пальцем по моей шее, и голову даю на отсечение — он чувствует мой пульс. Кровь бурным потоком несется по венам.

Ну, это же смешно! Почему я еще не попыталась остановить его? Он больше не будет играть со мной в такие игры. Я не позволю!

Вскидываю руку, но он ловит ее в нескольких дюймах от себя и до боли сжимает запястье.

\- Плохая идея, - спокойным тоном произносит он и прижимает мою руку к изголовью кровати. - Ты будешь лежать тихо, поняла меня?

Но почему? _Зачем? Что вам нужно?_

Молча, сглатываю ком в горле и киваю. У меня нет выбора. До тех пор, пока он не предоставит его мне.

\- Хорошо, - шепчет он.

Как он..?

Ах, да, Рука Славы. Он видит каждый мой отклик на его прикосновения, но я не вижу его самого. Он видит, я — нет.

Это нечестно!

Несправедливо! После всего, что он сделал, как у него хватает наглости... как он может...

Но хуже всего то, что меня это не особо-то и удивляет. Я словно бы ждала этого, на фоне всех остальных его поступков… это не кажется чем-то из ряда вон выходящим, но…

Слова Беллатрикс всплывают в голове.

_\- Ты слишком горд и не можешь смириться с тем, что есть что-то в этом мире, чего ты не можешь заполучить!_

И она права. Он всегда мог получить все, что ни пожелает. Деньги и социальное положение давали ему _всё_ , и все же он не может иметь то, что так жаждет подчинить себе полностью.

Или же _думает_ , что не может.

Кончики его пальцев замирают на пульсирующей жилке на шее.

Такое впечатление, будто он сходит с ума, пытаясь обойти свои же правила.

Одна надежда, что он не зайдет слишком далеко.

Он проводит пальцами ниже, оставляя обжигающий след от горла до выреза платья. Сердце замирает.

\- Темный Лорд не смог понять, почему вместо Поттера я побежал за тобой, - шепчет Люциус. – Если честно, он вообще меня не понял. Особенно, если учесть, что мои кхм… коллеги слишком некомпетентны в этом деле, после нашего ухода они так и не смогли поймать Поттера.

Гарри свободен. Слава Богу!

Но…

Его пальцы перемещаются слегка в сторону, очерчивая грудь. Почти невесомое касание, едва ощутимое сквозь ткань платья.

Закусываю губу, собираясь с силами.

\- Пожалуйста… не наказывайте меня только потому, что он наказал вас.

Он крепче сжимает мои запястья у меня над головой, и я вскрикиваю от боли.

\- Не разговаривай со мной, - озлобленно рычит он. – Молчи, пока я не разрешу тебе высказаться.

Сжимаю губы. У меня нет другого выхода.

_Почему? У него может и не быть волшебной палочки._

С какой стати? Конечно, она у него есть! А если бы и не было… он может запросто избить меня, если я не…

А что, если я буду лежать спокойно и не двигаться, может быть, тогда ему станет скучно, и он оставит меня в покое?

\- Я не собираюсь _наказывать_  тебя, - тихо отвечает он. - Мне просто хочется знать, стоишь ли ты всех тех неприятностей, которые свалились на меня из-за тебя.

Он слегка сжимает мою грудь в своей ладони, осторожно проводя большим пальцем по соску. Боже!

Странное ощущение. Я не чувствую отвращения, хотя было бы намного лучше, если бы мне было неприятно.

Резко сглатываю. Ну, уж нет, удовольствия видеть мою реакцию на его действия он не получит.

Во имя Всевышнего у него же есть жена и любовница, его сын — мой ровесник, а он... он...

\- Вы не можете, - шепчу я.

\- Нет, могу, грязнокровка, - произносит он. - С тобой я могу делать все, что мне в голову взбредет, потому что ты принадлежишь мне, слышишь меня? Ты - _моя_.

\- Нет, не ваша...

\- Правда? – Его рука перемещается с моей груди на бедро. Я забываю, как дышать, тело словно парализует, а его рука, спустившись еще ниже, хватается за ткань платья и медленно тащит материал вверх, пока его подол не задирается выше колен.

\- Если бы ты не принадлежала мне, я не имел бы права касаться тебя, - шепчет он, просовывая руку под мое колено. – Но ты – пленница, и ничего здесь не решаешь. Ты жива только благодаря моей милости. Поэтому я могу трогать тебя, и я буду делать это, потому что ты - моя. Разумом, душой… и телом. Все это принадлежит мне, и я могу делать, что хочу.

В голове бьется только одна мысль… _очередной трюк, чтобы утвердить свою власть надо мной!_   Ненавижу его! Ему плевать на мои чувства. Полное подчинение – вот чего он жаждет от той, которую и за человека-то не считает.

Люциус крепче сжимает мою ногу и одним резким движением притягивает меня к себе. Я судорожно вздыхаю, а он издает смешок.

\- Так-то лучше. Хоть какая-то реакция. Очень невежливо с твоей стороны пытаться не обращать на меня внимание, когда у меня достаточно хороших манер, чтобы уделять тебе время.

Подонок. Скотский ублюдок, как у него хватает духа поворачивать дело так, будто… будто я еще должна быть _благодарна_?!

Его рука покидает мое бедро, чтобы убрать прядь волос с моего плеча, оставляя его обнаженным. Щекотно. Немного. И прохладно. Знаю, что следовало бы ненавидеть то, что он делает, но… его действия не несут прямой угрозы, ведь так?

\- Сейчас, - он ослабляет хватку на моих запястьях, - я отпущу тебя. И только попробуй сопротивляться, тебе не поздоровится. Все ясно?

Киваю, почти не дыша.

\- Да.

\- Отлично, - слышу его ухмылку.

Люциус отпускает меня, и я поспешно опускаю руки вдоль тела.

\- Он наказал меня, когда узнал, что я дал Поттеру уйти, - бормочет он, все еще прижимаясь ко мне. – И теперь я спрашиваю себя, а стоишь ли ты тех неприятностей, что ты мне доставила? Ты едва ли имеешь право называться человеком. Зачем мне так напрягаться из-за тебя?

Мучительно медленно он спускает платье, обнажая сначала мои плечи, а затем освобождая мои руки из рукавов, пока верх платья не оказывается скомканным у меня на талии. Моя грудь полностью открыта его взгляду.

Машинально поднимаю руки, чтобы прикрыться, но Люциус ухмыляется.

\- Поздновато для скромности, грязнокровка.

Сжимаю губы. Хвала Господу, что я не вижу лица этого ублюдка!

\- И учитывая все, что я ради тебя сделал, мне немного неприятно от того, что ты пытаешься лишить меня того, на что я имею полное право.

_Мразь. Какая же он мразь. Ненавижу!_

Но невозможно оставить без внимания нотки стали в его голосе, и я расслабляю руки, чтобы он смог убрать их от моей груди и прижать к кровати. Я _чувствую_  его взгляд, прожигающий насквозь, оставляющий горящие отметины, и краснею.

Он глубоко вздыхает и резко выдыхает.

_Боже мой, Господи._

\- Кажется, ты все-таки _стоишь_  всех неприятностей, - шепчет он.

И что это значит?

\- Но, не мешало бы убедиться в этом. Ты как?

Он еще крепче вжимается в меня, так, что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Он так близко, так чертовски близко, и я не знаю, что делать. Я никогда… я только целовалась с мальчиком, но не более, а теперь… с _Люциусом Малфоем_. Из всех людей на Земле…

Я всегда думала, что _это_  должно быть с тем, кого ты любишь и кому доверяешь, а не с тем, кто пытается таким образом утвердить свою власть.

И я хочу, чтобы это произошло с Роном Уизли, а не с убийцей моих родителей.

Он склоняется ближе. Я чувствую его дыхание на своих губах.

Закрываю глаза, и…

Ничего.

\- Ха, - раздраженно выдыхает он. – Не думаю. Хотела провести меня? Ты почти добилась своего, маггловская шлюшка.

Открываю глаза.

_Что?_

Боль обжигает скулу, когда он наотмашь бьет меня по лицу. И еще раз. А потом еще и еще. В ушах звенит, и я вскрикиваю с каждым ударом.

\- Заткнись, грязнокровка! – озлобленно рычит он. – Ты отвратительна!

Он поднимает меня на ноги и толкает через всю комнату. В темноте я с силой ударяюсь обо что-то. Громкий звук разбившегося стекла дает мне понять, что я врезалась в свой туалетный столик.

Люциус наматывает мои волосы на свой кулак, притягивая меня к себе, и со всей силы бьет меня в челюсть. Разноцветные фейерверки вспыхивают перед глазами.

_Стойте. Прекратите, остановитесь, не надо!_

Удар.

_Пожалуйста, хватит!_

\- Прошу вас, остановитесь!

Еще удар.

\- Я же сказал, заткнись!

Он сошел с ума.

Падаю на пол и пытаюсь отползти подальше от него, но он переворачивает меня на спину и…

Боже мой! Отвали от меня! Господи Иисусе…

Он давит пяткой ботинка на открытую рану на моем плече.

\- Ты никогда больше не будешь пытаться провести меня! Повтори! – Он шипит, но этот свистящий шепот слышно даже сквозь мои крики. – ПОВТОРИ!

С Божьей помощью заставляю себя выговорить сквозь рыдания:

\- Я никогда больше не буду пытаться провести вас.

\- ГРОМЧЕ!

_\- Я никогда больше не буду пытаться провести вас!_

О, пожалуйста, уберите ногу, прошу вас…

Он убирает ногу с моего плеча.

Поворачиваюсь на бок, стараясь унять истерику.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он.

Зажимаю рукой повязку, уже насквозь пропитавшуюся кровью, и до крови прикусываю губу.

Люциус резко вздыхает.

\- Не провоцируй меня больше, - тихо и абсолютно спокойно произносит он. – И прекрати использовать эти дешевые штучки, чтобы переиграть меня. Я не потерплю такого поведения, и особенно – от грязнокровки. Буду признателен, если в будущем ты научишься контролировать себя.

Тяжелые шаги и звук открывающейся двери, а потом… дверь захлопывается.

Он..?

Вглядываюсь в темноту комнаты, но, конечно же, ничего не вижу.

И тогда я прислушиваюсь.

Ничего. Тишину нарушает лишь мое рваное дыхание.

 

_to be continued…_

 


	18. Треугольник

**Глава 18. Треугольник.**

_\- Нелли, я и есть Хитклиф! Он всегда, всегда в моих мыслях: не как радость и не как некто, за кого я радуюсь больше, чем за самое себя, - а как все мое существо._  – Эмили Бронте, Грозовой перевал. (Пер. Н.Вольпин. М., "Правда", 1988.)

 

 _ Мои причины жить б_ _ыли так же причинами и умереть, _  
_ Но они хотя бы были моими.  _ _ И теперь я свободно _  
_ Обрываю нить жизни: п_ _истолет, я_ _д, петля _ _  и_ _ли нож? _  
_ Я выбрала своё оружие и _ _  ни с кем не простилась. _  
_ Мой застывший пульс ускоряется, _  
_ Когда толща земли надо мной вырастает. -  _ Emilie Autumn, 306

__________________________________________

 _Гермиона Джейн Грэйнджер, ж, возраст: 17_  
_Симптомы:_  
_А) глубокая депрессия_  
_Б) повышенная тревожность_  
_В) маниакальный синдром_

_РЕКОМЕНДОВАН ПОСТЕЛЬНЫЙ РЕЖИМ. ВРЕМЕННОЕ ОГРАНИЧЕНИЕ ПЕРЕДВИЖЕНИЯ ПО ДОМУ. КРУГЛОСУТОЧНОЕ НАБЛЮДЕНИЕ._

* * *

Дрожа, я сворачиваюсь клубочком, повернувшись на бок так, чтобы раненое плечо не касалось жесткого, холодного пола, но это мало помогает, потому что все тело охвачено жгучей болью от его яростных ударов…

Разум и душа тоже пропитаны болью.

Зарываюсь пальцами в волосы, больше всего на свете желая, чтобы все вокруг исчезло, растворилось, оставив меня умирать в кромешной тьме.

Хочу к маме.

А еще хочется плакать, но я лишь вздрагиваю и судорожно вздыхаю. Я не буду плакать. Моя боль останется со мной. Не доставлю ему удовольствия лицезреть, в каком я отчаянии.

Да и вряд ли он услышит мой плач?

Я больше не знаю, во что верить.

Может, это очередная его игра. Уже не в первый раз он хочет запутать меня.

Но… нет. Он бы не стал заходить так далеко, если бы хотел просто поразвлечься.

И не стал бы так выходить из себя. Он _никогда_  не был таким. Он даже не воспользовался волшебной палочкой.

Но тогда выходит, что…

Мне _необходимо_  верить, что все это игра, даже если на самом деле, это не так. Иначе, вывод, который напрашивается… в это просто невозможно поверить.

Ну, хорошо. Вполне возможно. Я, может быть, и не слишком хорошенькая в плане внешности и в два раза моложе него, но ведь он всегда получал то, что хочет. Я не говорю, что он действительно _хочет_  меня, но, как сказала Беллатрикс, ему невыносимо думать, что в этом мире есть кто-то, чье существование всецело зависит от него, но он не может позволить себе завладеть им всецело.

Нет, в это как раз таки верится.

Но это слишком невероятно.

И хуже всего то, что завтра он накажет меня за _свой_  поступок.

А, может, и нет… Вдруг, ему настолько противно случившееся, и он настолько зол, что предпочтет притвориться, что ничего не было.

Что это только плод моего воображения.

_Выжившая из ума грязнокровка._

Постанывая и вздрагивая от боли в плече, сажусь, подтягивая колени к груди.

Почему здесь так темно? Почему, даже когда я одна, то не могу выбросить из головы образы бесконечных пыток и унижений? Я думала, что давно перестала бояться темноты.

Но, попав в плен, стала бояться всего.

Почему я не сбежала от него, когда у меня была такая возможность?

Почему его желания и поступки теперь не только управляют моей жизнью, но и занимают все мои мысли?

Я задыхаюсь. Мои собственные мысли и эмоции лишают меня воздуха. Я все глубже окунаюсь в них. Они погубят меня.

Я ненавижу Люциуса за его власть надо мной, за то, что обращается со мной так, словно я его собственность, за то, что его тень все время маячит у меня за спиной. Мне больно думать о нем, но забыть о его существовании я не могу. Я все время думаю о нем. Всегда…

Ненавижу его всей душой!

_Еще не все потеряно, Гермиона. Выход есть. Ты можешь уйти от него._

Все мысли улетучиваются из головы, вытесненные одной единственной – я еще могу стать свободной.

Наощупь ползу по полу, шаря рукой в поисках того, что поможет мне.

Я быстро нахожу то, что ищу. Осколки разбитого стекла. Острые, неровные, такие опасные. Их нельзя использовать в качестве оружия, да я и не собираюсь. Но они отлично подходят для того, что я хочу сделать.

Я поднимаю один осколок, проводя пальцем по острой, словно лезвие, стороне. Резкая боль заставляет меня вздрогнуть, и я чувствую, как кровь капает с раненого пальца.

Однажды Люциус на деле показал мне, что вены нужно резать вдоль, а не поперек – так больше шансов на «удачный» исход. Когда он порезал мои руки, я думала, поток крови никогда не остановится.

Если я сделаю так сейчас, никто не сможет остановить меня, никто не поможет и никто и ничто больше не будет удерживать меня в этом аду.

Я хочу выбраться отсюда. Сейчас же!

Я могу сделать это. И он не остановит меня, потому что будет уже слишком поздно. Он придет, а я буду мертва. Интересно, будет ли он сожалеть? Будет ли винить себя, когда найдет на полу мое безжизненное тело, лежащее в луже крови, с остекленевшими глазами и окровавленным осколком зеркала в руке?

Скорей всего, нет.

Подношу осколок к запястью, чувствуя его прохладу. Чуть посильнее нажать, и острые края порвут тонкую кожу. Я буду истекать кровью и плакать, но еще – я буду свободна.

И увижу маму и папу.

Глубоко вздыхаю и медленно веду стекло вдоль запястья. Но стоит продвинуться на полсантиметра, как в голове, будто вой сирены…

_Рон._

Я не могу оставить Рона. Не могу так поступить с ним. Я нужна ему здесь, и не могу бросить его сейчас.

Я не такая эгоистка, как Люциус.

Черт!

Сжимаю зубы от злости и швыряю осколок куда подальше. Он с громким стуком ударяется о пол, раскалываясь на части.

Сегодня я разбила уже два зеркала.

Усаживаюсь поудобнее, прислоняясь лбом к коленям.

Люциус хочет, чтобы я была жива. Он может сколько угодно отрицать сей факт, но, если бы он правда так жаждал от меня избавиться, то убил бы, когда Волдеморт предоставил ему выбор. Если бы он не хотел, чтобы я была рядом, если бы ему было плевать, что со мной, он дал бы мне уйти тогда, в Норе, вместо того, чтобы, рискуя своим положением, - а, возможно, и жизнью! – вернуть меня обратно.

_Если убьешь себя, то всё его старания пойдут прахом. И ты выиграешь эту войну._

Но я не зайду так далеко, даже назло ему. Он не стоит того.

_Разве?_

Подползаю к кровати, забираюсь на нее и укутываюсь в одеяло с головой. Я выжата, как лимон, поэтому быстро проваливаюсь в сон.

* * *

_«…ты - моя. Разумом, душой… и телом. Все это принадлежит мне, и я могу делать с тобой всё, что хочу…»_

_Я не вижу его лица в темноте, но чувствую, как он улыбается, склоняясь ниже надо мной._

_\- Итак, грязнокровка, где мы остановились?_

Резко просыпаюсь, вздрагивая всем телом.

Ничего. Просто сон. Кошмар.

Но какими бы ужасными ни были мои кошмары, они не идут ни в какое сравнение с тем, что происходит наяву.

Свечи тускло мерцают, освещая комнату.

Откуда этот свет? Уже день? Интересно, свечи зажигаются сами, когда восходит солнце? Или кто-то зажег их, пока я спала?

Да, здесь точно кто-то был, потому что мой туалетный столик стоит цел и невредим, а на зеркале нет ни единой трещины. И я не сомневаюсь в личности посетителя. Он убрал весь беспорядок, который сам же и учинил, пока я мучилась кошмарами, главная роль в которых отводится ему.

Ублюдок. Неужели он, правда, думает, что сможет взять и стереть из моей памяти пережитые ужасы так же просто, как избавился от следов своего гнева?

_А с чего бы ему тогда после каждого избиения лечить тебя?_

Шатаясь от усталости, встаю и иду в ванную. Хочу смыть с себя события последних часов, но особенно хочу избавиться от воспоминаний о его прикосновениях.

Каждый раз, когда он дотрагивается до меня, он будто сдирает с меня кожу, обнажая плоть.

И я не чувствую отвращения. Если бы на его месте был Долохов, все было бы проще, но Люциус…

Я в смятении, и меня рвет на части от страха и ненависти. Я так его ненавижу. Кто дал ему право обращаться со мной, как с его личной вещью, обвинять меня в своих грязных поступках? Ему легче свалить всё на меня.

Но за этим кроется что-то большее. Это как незаживающая рана, пустота, которую невозможно заполнить.

Моя душа – только _моя_ , а не очередная его игрушка.

Вылезаю из ванны и облачаюсь в платье простого покроя, одно из тех, что висят у меня в шкафу: высокий вырез, длинная юбка и длинные рукава, черное. Расчесываю мокрые волосы, промокая их полотенцем, а потом легонько наношу заживляющее зелье на свежие синяки и порезы. Я избавляюсь от следов прошедшей ночи.

И лишь мои воспоминания навсегда останутся со мной.

* * *

Кажется, прошло совсем немного времени с тех пор, как кто-то в последний раз стоял в дверях моей комнаты.

Резко разворачиваюсь, в защитном жесте обнимая себя за плечи и гадая, что же ему еще понадобилось после всего, что случилось…

Но это не он.

Долохов стоит на пороге, насмешливо и омерзительно улыбаясь.

\- Кое-кто хочет видеть тебя, - говорит он, проходя в комнату и таща кого-то за руку.

Я с облегчением выдыхаю, когда вижу, кого он привел.

Рон. Рон Уизли. Единственный хороший человек в этом хаосе. Он так рад меня видеть, а меня переполняют вина и любовь к нему. Сердце уходит в пятки. Как я могла даже помыслить о самоубийстве, о том, чтобы бросить его одного?

Он молчит и не смеет улыбнуться. Я тоже. В несколько широких шагов мы сокращаем расстояние между нами и крепко обнимаемся. Он почти приподнимает меня над полом, заключая в кольцо своих рук.

\- Он весь день доставал меня, - насмешливо продолжает Долохов, и я едва улавливаю его слова. Кладу голову Рону на плечо, вдыхая такой родной запах. – Все никак не хотел верить, что ты не сбежала или не была убита прошлой ночью. Теперь ты доволен, Уизли? Твоя подружка вернулась, - он противно смеется. – О, да, Люциус приложил к этому руку, не так ли, грязнокровка?

Объятья Рона становятся еще крепче.

_Нет. Рон, не слушай его, пожалуйста, не слушай._

Слишком поздно. Рон отстраняется от меня и поворачивается к двери, нахмурившись, и пристально смотрит на Долохова. Сумасшедшая мысль проносится в сознании – мы с Роном можем попытаться вдвоем одолеть Пожирателя, - но потом взгляд цепляется за палочку, которую тот крепко сжимает в руке.

Магия – вот что правит бал в этой тюрьме.

Что-то мелькает в сознании, но я не успеваю понять, что именно.

\- И что это значит? – спрашивает Рон.

С тревогой перевожу взгляд с одного на другого, отчаянно желая, чтобы Рон не узнал…

Но Долохов не был бы собой, если бы так просто оставил это. Он смотрит на нас, противно, злобно ухмыляясь, потому что, конечно же, ему вся эта ситуация безумно нравится. Он, наверняка, чуть не описался от радости, когда узнал, что Люциус устроил в Норе.

\- Но ты, конечно же, не знаешь, да? Ты не знаешь, _почему_  она не сбежала прошлой ночью, и почему _она_  все еще здесь, а не Поттер…

\- Прекратите! – кричу я. – Хватит!

Жалящая боль обжигает лицо. Хватаюсь за щеку, чувствуя, как слезы подступают к глазам, и, наблюдая, как Долохов вскидывает палочку.

Несмотря на то, что он обращается к Рону, он по-прежнему смотрит на меня. Каждое его слово предназначается мне.

\- Вчера Поттер пришел не один, - тихо продолжает Долохов, с улыбкой глядя на меня. – Он привел на хвосте половину Ордена, - он подходит к нам и обходит меня. Рон тщательно следит за каждым его движением, а я не поднимаю взгляд от пола. – И когда все вокруг пришло в движение, и Пожиратели смерти вступили в схватку с членами ордена, каждый из нас знал, что главная цель – Мальчик-Который-Выжил. А что сделал Люциус?

Долохов подходит еще ближе ко мне. Я все еще не могу поднять глаза и посмотреть на него. Если я не буду реагировать, то, возможно, он отвяжется.

Но он наклоняется ко мне и шепчет:

\- Вместо того, чтобы бежать за Поттером, он все силы бросил на поимку грязнокровки, - он посмеивается. – И, позволь сказать, этим поступком он значительно уронил себя в глазах Темного Лорда.

\- Но почему? – непонимающе спрашивает Рон. – Зачем ему это? Это бессмысленно.

Долохов отворачивается от меня и, все так же посмеиваясь, идет к двери. Я решаюсь посмотреть на него, когда он замирает на пороге, глядя на нас с пугающей злорадной ухмылкой.

\- Я должен произнести это вслух, Уизли? – Он растягивает слова в манере, достойной Люциуса.

_Достойной? Люциуса? Я только что подумала, что он чего-то достоин?_

Слезы все-таки скатываются по моим щекам. Дверь захлопывается за ним, оставляя нас наедине с Роном.

Опускаю глаза и неотрывно смотрю на свои ступни, пытаясь унять предательские слезы. Чувство вины охватывает меня, хотя я не сделала ничего _плохого_. Всё Люциус, это он…

\- Гермиона?

Смотрю на него из-под упавших на глаза волос. У него такой вид, будто худшие его кошмары вот-вот станут реальностью.

\- Ты не собираешься рассказать мне, что здесь, черт возьми, происходит?

Я слышу боль в его голосе, и это убивает меня. Протягиваю руку, но он отталкивает ее. Это словно удар под дых.

\- Ничего, - с жаром отвечаю я. – Правда. Ты же знаешь, что за тип Долохов, ему ничего не стоит…

\- Это правда? – тихо спрашивает он, его глаза потемнели от страха. – Малфой побежал за тобой, хотя ему и было приказано поймать Гарри?

Я не могу лгать ему. Но у меня нет ни одного достойного объяснения. Тем более, он всегда может спросить у Беллатрикс, как обстояли дела. А уж она-то будет только счастлива подтвердить слова Долохова.

Боже, как я ненавижу эту парочку! Какого черта они так поступают? Почему просто не могут поверить, что между мной и Люциусом ничего нет?

_Потому что это не совсем правда._

Хочется провалиться сквозь землю или умереть.

\- Да, - едва слышно шепчу я.

Его лицо становится белее мела.

\- Почему?

\- Я не знаю! – Я почти говорю правду. – Я не знаю, что творится у него в голове.

Несколько раз он глубоко вздыхает, как будто набирается смелости перед тем, как спросить.

\- Он пытался что-то с тобой сделать? Мне нужно знать, Гермиона, потому что я убью его, если он…

Сделал ли он что-то со мной? Всё, и в то же время – ничего. Какой ответ я должна выбрать?

\- Ничего! – Люциус вновь заставил меня лгать. – Он никогда не посмел бы. Я ведь магглорожденная, помнишь? Знаешь, что он сказал мне вчера? Что я едва ли могу считаться человеком. Стал бы он пытаться что-то сделать с тем, к кому относится с таким пренебрежением?

Ненавижу себя за эту ложь, но реакция Рона стоит того. Он немного успокаивается, но все еще зол.

\- Он не имеет права так с тобой разговаривать.

\- Знаю, но что есть, то есть, - кажется, истерика не за горами. Я долго сдерживалась, но сейчас меня распирает от эмоций. – И это никогда не закончится. Никогда. Каждый день он приходит ко мне, чтобы в очередной раз унизить меня и причинить мне как можно больше страданий. Я думала, что прошла через все, но потом… мои родители..

Сердце сжимает боль. Каждый раз, когда я думаю о них, мне хочется умереть.

Рон крепко обнимает меня, и я кладу голову ему на плечо, не сдерживая больше слез.

Он отстраняется и смотрит на меня. Его глаза такие яркие и чистые, насыщенный голубой цвет, не то, что мрачный и пронизывающий взгляд Люциуса. Глядя в них, я не чувствую страха, наоборот, я чувствую себя в безопасности.

\- Мы отомстим, Гермиона, обещаю тебе, - с полной уверенностью говорит он. – Как только мы выберемся отсюда, мы заставим его заплатить за то, что он сделал.

Что я могу сказать? Я только киваю, в глубине души зная, что все надежды тщетны. Даже если мы сможем сбежать, - в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, - я не смогу отомстить, как бы мне того ни хотелось. У меня уже был шанс, и я упустила его.

\- Я так волновался, - поколебавшись, произносит Рон. – Я не знал, что с тобой. Они мне ничего не говорили.

\- Но Долохов же сказал тебе, что я здесь.

\- Да, но я не мог верить ему. Я думал, он врет, чтобы заткнуть меня. Я так и не научился понимать, когда они лгут, мы не ведем задушевных бесед, - в его голосе проскальзывает горечь. – Они только приносят мне еду и иногда выводят погулять в сад.

\- Здесь есть сад? – Недоверчиво спрашиваю я.

\- Да, - он немного смущен. – За домом. Ну, не совсем сад. Это странно. Мы внутри пещеры, так что.., - он качает головой. – Но ты и сама, наверное, была там!

\- Нет, - тихо говорю я. – Я всего лишь однажды покидала дом, когда была нужна им кое для чего.

\- Боже, Гермиона, - он шокирован. – Чем же ты занимаешься все время?

\- Я жду… жду _его_ , - с усмешкой отвечаю правду, ведь всё рано или поздно всплывает на поверхность. – Он приходит каждый день, чтобы помучить меня. И уже не имеет значения, делает он это ради собственного удовольствия или же это часть его «обязанностей». Каждый день он здесь, пытает меня.

Рон краснеет от возмущения и злости.

\- Что он с тобой делает?

Я не могу быть полностью откровенной, поэтому опускаю некоторые детали. Ради Рона. Но, тем не менее, мои объяснения весьма далеки от правды.

\- Он избивает меня, - шепотом говорю я. – Или практикует на мне заклятия, вымещая злость. Хотя чаще всего я сама провоцирую его, - в голосе вновь появляются истерические нотки. – Я никогда не могу удержать рот на замке и вовремя заткнуться, позволив ему позлорадствовать, и расплачиваюсь за последствия до тех пор, пока он не почувствует, что я сломлена, и он в очередной раз одержал победу. Если бы я только могла промолчать…

\- Но ты не должна, - Рона аж трясет от ярости. – Почему ты позволяешь ему? Сопротивляйся!

\- Да потому что у него надо мной абсолютная власть! – Прохожусь по комнате, заламывая руки. – Он контролирует все мое существование. Каждый миг моей жизни крутится вокруг него. Мне остается лишь делать так, как он приказывает.

\- Продолжай борьбу! – Рон встряхивает меня за плечи. – Он не Господь Бог, Гермиона!

\- С таким же успехом он мог бы им быть! – Сбрасываю его руки и отворачиваюсь к стене. – Ты не понимаешь! Однажды он сказал, что мне никогда не сбежать от него, и он прав, потому что даже если я сбегу отсюда, то все равно никогда не смогу забыть его! Он будет преследовать меня в кошмарах до конца моих дней. Я никогда не избавлюсь от страха перед ним. Никогда не буду свободна, никогда…

Он резко разворачивает меня к себе, крепко держа за талию и настойчиво глядя мне в глаза, а затем порывисто проводит ладонью по моей щеке.

\- Я клянусь, что мы сбежим отсюда, - жестко произносит он. – И когда это случится, клянусь, что буду защищать тебя, заботится о тебе. Я…

Дверь с грохотом распахивается. Резко поворачиваю голову и чувствую, как желудок скручивает спиралью – на пороге стоит Люциус.

Воспоминания о прошлой ночи нахлынули на меня, и краска стыда заливает лицо.

Он замирает, когда его взгляд натыкается на нас, когда он видит руку Рона на моей талии и другую – на моем лице. Выражение его лица напряженное, будто каменная маска.

Инстинктивно делаю шаг назад, Рон отпускает меня, но Люциус и не смотрит на него. Все его внимание приковано ко мне, и на лице ледяная ухмылка.

\- Как… трогательно, - злорадно потягивает он. – Или лучше будет сказать «как отвратительно». Уизли, я, конечно, знаю, что твоя семейка – низший сорт отбросов, но это не извиняет тебя, чистокровного мага. Марать руки о грязнокровку…

Он направляет палочку на Рона, и тот отлетает к стене позади него. Рон громко вскрикивает, ударившись о выступающий камень. От этого крика у меня разрывается сердце.

\- Мы не… Люциус, прекратите! – Подлетаю к нему, чтобы опустить его руку с палочкой, но он хватает меня за горло свободной рукой, а его палочка все еще нацелена на Рона. Задыхаюсь от нехватки воздуха, и когда встречаю его взгляд, вижу в нем чистейшую, ничем не замутненную ненависть.

\- _Никогда_  не смей называть меня так! – яростно шепчет он, сжимая пальцы на моей шее. Пытаюсь ухватить хоть малейший глоток воздуха, но он наглухо перекрыл дыхательные пути. С отвращением он усмехается и отпускает меня. Ноги подгибаются, и я падаю на пол, судорожно ловя ртом воздух.

Он отходит от меня, но я не решаюсь взглянуть на него, потому что боюсь того, что могу там увидеть.

\- А ты, Уизли, пойдешь со мной. Ты вообще не должен быть здесь, - отстраненно наблюдаю за ногами Люциуса, он подходит к Рону. – Жди меня, грязнокровка. И если ты не поднимешься и не соберешься к тому времени… ну, думаю, ты сама знаешь, что будет.

Дверь открывается.

\- Гермиона, мне жаль.., - голос Рона повисает в тишине.

Дверь захлопывается.

Только теперь я решаюсь поднять голову. Волосы упали на лицо, и я смотрю сквозь просветы прядей.

Они ушли.

Вздрагиваю и закрываю глаза, слезы снова катятся по щекам.

Я больше не могу их сдерживать. За всю свою жизнь я ни разу не была так сбита с толку.

Какое он имеет право так злиться на меня?

_У него есть все права…_

Нет, нету! Я не принадлежу ему!

Если он пытается таким образом что-то сказать, то на ум сразу приходит прошлая ночь… но нет. Это же против правил.

_Чьих правил?_

Его, моих… это одно и то же, разве нет?

_Я думала, ты сказала, что не принадлежишь ему._

Дверь снова открывается. Что-то он быстро в этот раз.

\- Кажется, я приказал тебе встать к моему возвращению!

По позвоночнику словно проходит электрический разряд. Сжимаю зубы и пытаюсь встать, но лодыжку пронзает боль, и я вновь падаю…

Он хватает меня за волосы и тащит вверх, а потом прижимает к стене. Его пальцы впиваются мне в горло, и теперь я вынуждена смотреть на него. Он не оставил мне выбора. Перед глазами все расплывается из-за слез, но я все равно вижу его полный ярости и неприязни взгляд.

\- Простите, - шепчу я. Его лицо искажает злобная ухмылка.

\- Есть столько вещей, за которые ты должна просить прощения, грязнокровка, - он растягивает слова в своей излюбленной манере. – Например, за то, что ты родилась. Или за то, что ты считаешь себя ведьмой. За свое неповиновение, презрение, гордость, надуманную «храбрость».., - он делает эффектную паузу. – Стоит быть немного более конкретной, ты не против? Так за что именно ты извиняешься сейчас?

_Ну, уж нет. Я в эти игры больше не играю._

Я тону в глубине его глаз, они словно гипнотизируют меня. Он проникает в мои мысли, вытаскивая наружу истину.

\- О, ты думаешь, что должна извиниться за свое поведение с Уизли? – Он откровенно смеется. – Ну, да, я вижу, как сильно ты хочешь извиниться за это. Ты же отлично знаешь, как я отношусь к тому, что чистокровный может связаться с грязнокровкой. Но, если ты хочешь извиниться за то, что ваша милая сценка вывела меня из себя, то не утруждайся.

\- Но мы ничего не делали…

Лицо обжигает резкая боль, и я прикладываю руку к месту пореза. Но он отталкивает ее и касается теплой ладонью моей щеки. Все так же улыбаясь, он проводит пальцем вдоль раны.

\- Меня не интересуют ваши отношения, - тихо произносит он.

Он проводит рукой по щеке, большим пальцем очерчивая контур моих губ. Я вздрагиваю от этого жеста, и его это забавляет.

Он собирается переступить черту.

Но я не буду плакать.

\- Видишь ли, грязнокровка, ты принадлежишь мне, - все так же тихо продолжает он. – И ты прекрасно это знаешь. Я вижу истину в твоем беззащитном взгляде, - он опускает руку вниз, чтобы взять меня за запястье и крепко прижать его к стене. – Также ты отлично знаешь, что мне не составило труда подчинить тебя себе - ты сама весьма охотно поддалась моей воле.

Одно легкое движение палочки – и руку обжигает точно такая же боль, как и ранее – скулу. Я опять готова разрыдаться.

С презрительной ухмылкой он наклоняется ближе ко мне.

\- Чары Уизли не идут ни в какое сравнение с моей властью над тобой, сама знаешь. Жалкое и даже забавное зрелище – то, как ты невольно позволяешь себе зависеть от меня.

Еще одна царапина пересекает ладонь, перекрещиваясь с первой. Одинокая слеза стекает по щеке. Со смешком он отпускает мое запястье, делая шаг назад. Сползаю вниз вдоль стены в полном отчаянии. Ненавижу его, ненавижу весь мир, ненавижу себя.

\- Кажется, ты хочешь что-то сказать, грязнокровка.

Поднимаю на него взгляд и говорю единственные слова, вертящиеся на языке:

\- Я ненавижу вас, - шепотом.

\- Конечно, ненавидишь, - усмехается он. – Иначе и быть не может. Разве ты уже не помнишь мои слова о том, что ненависть гораздо сильнее слепого обожания?

Его глаза темнеют.

\- Сдается мне, зря я так противился заданию, когда встал вопрос о твоем похищении, - в удивлении смотрю на него. – Что? Ты думала, я сам напросился? Должен тебя разочаровать, меня не прельщала мысль, что придется возиться с заносчивым, противным маленьким книжным червем с полным отсутствием какого-либо уважения к моему высокому положению в обществе.

Эти слова причиняют боль. Но я храню молчание. Вопрос, который я хочу задать, по меньшей мере, неприятный.

\- Но, как видишь, Лорд настоял на своем, - продолжает Люциус. – И теперь я даже благодарен ему за это. Работать с тобой – сплошное… веселье.

Он склоняется ко мне и берет меня за подбородок.

\- Разве тебе не нравится, как мы проводим время? Могу поспорить, что теперь ты и представить не можешь, что бы делала без меня.

Это невыносимо. Потому что он прав.

Но это все так неправильно! Он все поворачивает так, будто я… словно я _жажду_  его в своей жизни, но ведь я не хочу! Нет!

Он злобно скалится.

\- Я жду ответа, грязнокровка.

Я молча продолжаю смотреть на него. Не буду отвечать. Не буду не буду не буду.

\- Так ты настолько упряма, что не можешь признать это, хоть и знаешь, что это правда, но, в то же время, у тебя хватает совести отталкивать от себя Уизли? – Он смеется и окидывает меня взглядом. В его глазах столько противоречивых эмоций. – Может быть, преподать тебе еще пару уроков  _«чести»_ , грязнокровка?

_О, нет._

Он отходит от меня и направляется к двери. Но, взявшись за ручку, он поворачивается ко мне.

\- Ты же помнишь, что мой сын хотел навестить тебя?

Меня охватывает ужас. О, нет, только не Драко, я не переживу…

\- Вы не посмеете! – Шепчу я.

\- Отчего же, - он улыбается. – Запросто. Но мне не чуждо сострадание, грязнокровка.

Не могу поверить в то, что он только что сказал.

\- Даю тебе час на подготовку. Навыки моего сына в заклинаниях не так отточены, как мои, но я буду присутствовать и направлять его, так что тебе понадобиться время, чтобы настроиться.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

\- Почему вы не можете сами сделать это? – Я совсем не думаю о последствиях своих слов.

Он вновь поворачивается ко мне с усмешкой.

\- А ты хочешь, чтобы это был я?

Я захлопываю рот. Люциус смеется.

\- Один час, - повторяет он, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь.

 

  
_to be continued…_


	19. Каков отец - таков и сын

**Глава 19. Каков отец – таков и сын.**

_**Леди Анна:** О, чудо! Дьявол правду говорит!  
 **Ричард:** Еще чудней, что ангел рассердился! _  
Уильям Шекспир – Ричард III (пер. – А. Дружинина)

__________________________________

 

Странно. Когда мы учились в Хогвартсе, Драко казался значительно выше.

Он входит в комнату следом за отцом. Люциус запирает дверь на замок, и я остаюсь наедине с людьми, которые ненавидят меня больше всего на свете…

Хотя, нет. Я могу утверждать, что Люциус ненавидит меня, но, сдается мне, что в списке приоритетов Драко первое место прочно закреплено за Гарри.

Правда, я тоже далеко не последняя в нем.

Тем не менее, для Люциуса я – цель номер один. И неважно, что будет впереди, я всегда буду абсолютно уверена в его ненависти.

Но это такая ненависть, о которой хочется узнать больше. 

Они стоят прямо передо мной, оба в черных мантиях и с одинаковыми усмешками на бледных лицах. Они так похожи…

И все же, они такие разные.

\- Добрый день, мисс Грэйнджер.

Люциус. Простое приветствие. Ни намека на издевку.

Держусь прямо под прицелом недоброжелательного взгляда Драко. Но я не показываю, что меня это хоть как-то задевает. Это ведь всего лишь _Драко_! Я была лицом к лицу с самим Волдемортом, Беллатрикс, Долоховым и Люциусом…

Но все равно, это так… неправильно и несправедливо: человек, которого я знаю с одиннадцати лет, собирается причинить мне боль. Я помню, как Драко получал сладости совиной почтой и радостно разворачивал их прямо за слизеринским столом в Большом зале.

А теперь он будет пытать меня под руководством своего проклятого папеньки.

Самое унизительное в этой ситуации то, что Драко, в конце концов, победил.

А впрочем, это неважно, потому что, не смотря ни на что, Драко – всего лишь тень своего отца. Я никогда не буду бояться его так же сильно, как Люциуса, вне зависимости от того, что он сделает со мной сегодня.

\- Ну, Грэйнджер? – С издевкой начинает Малфой-младший. – Прекрасный день, не так ли? Для этого времени года погода просто замечательная. Но, конечно же, - он злобно скалится, - откуда тебе знать? Ты заперта здесь.

Хочется закатить глаза к потолку, но, переведя взгляд на Люциуса, я с удивлением отмечаю, что тот именно так и сделал. Но это вовсе не проявление какого-то… участия или понимания. Нет, просто ему так захотелось.

Естественно, Драко не заметил этого.

\- Проехали, - тянет он, улыбаясь, как Чеширский кот. – Я буду вспоминать о тебе, стоя под теплыми солнечными лучами там наверху, буду думать о том, как ты гниешь здесь в темноте. И я непременно буду смеяться.

Люциус ухмыляется, но я не замечаю этого. На мгновения я представляю себе, каково там, на свободе.

Значит, наверху светит солнце. Но он сказал «Для этого времени года…», тогда получается… ну, приблизительно сентябрь, если верить его словам.

Боже, я здесь уже… месяц? Может, чуть меньше…

_Сосредоточься, Гермиона. Здесь и сейчас._

Ну, да. Здесь и сейчас. Холодный камень, практически нет света, их бледные лица, застывшие в ожидании ответной реакции на насмешки Драко.

Должно быть, садизм у них в крови.

\- Ну, надо же, кто-то сегодня такой остроумный, - наконец, отвечаю я. – Интересно, как долго ты придумывал это, Драко? Наверное, весь вечер убил, да? Но, это не твоя вина. По-моему, ты всегда был несколько заторможенным по части словесных дуэлей, если судить по твоему поведению в школе.

Тень усмешки мелькает на лице Люциуса, а Драко белеет от ярости. Кажется, я ударила по больному месту. Он никогда не мог обойти меня в учебе.

Драко резко выхватывает палочку из кармана мантии, и я непроизвольно отступаю на шаг назад. Он улыбается. И Люциус тоже.

\- О, да, грязнокровка, - произносит Драко. – В отличие от тебя, у меня все еще есть палочка.

И о какой палочке он говорит? О той, которую сломал его отец, или о той, которую я использовала прошлой ночью, и что была переломлена надвое ботинком Люциуса?

_Разве это имеет значение?_

\- А значит, я могу сделать это.

Мои колени пронзает нестерпимая жгучая боль, они подгибаются и я падаю, сильно ударившись об пол. 

Но я сдерживаю крик. Пусть и небольшая, но все же победа.

\- Очень хорошо, Драко, - голос Люциуса глубже и как-то… изысканней, чем у его сына. – Но, думаю, мы можем гораздо лучше, тебе так не кажется?

_Больной на всю голову маньяк-садист! Ненавижу тебя!_

\- Я сделал все в точности так, как ты меня учил…

\- Нет, ты не понял. Я имел в виду, что, если ты хочешь отомстить, то нужно что-то большее, чем обыкновенное обжигающее заклинание.

Поднимаю глаза, не обращая внимания на Драко, пристально глядя на Люциуса с такой ненавистью, что, если бы взглядом можно было убивать, он бы уже упал замертво.

С садистской ухмылкой он смотрит на меня, давая мне возможность как-то отреагировать на его слова. Он специально подначивает меня, чтобы иметь оправдание тем пыткам, которым он собирается меня подвергнуть…

Собираю в кулак всю волю и последние остатки достоинства и поднимаюсь на ноги, гордо подняв голову.

Люциус тихо посмеивается, Драко скалится, хотя и переводит настороженный взгляд с меня на Люциуса, пытаясь понять, что здесь такого смешного.

Ох, не стоит ему совать нос в то, чего он не понимает.

Может быть, стоит рассказать ему, что его отец делал прошлой ночью? Это бы вмиг стерло с лица Люциуса эту гаденькую улыбочку.

Но… нет. Я не могу. Вряд ли я вообще хоть кому-то смогу об этом рассказать. То, что случилось ночью, подобно тайне, порочному, темному секрету, о котором никто не должен знать, и особенно чертов Драко Малфой. Люциус прочно заманил меня в сети лжи и молчания со своими извращенными играми, и ему даже не пришлось угрожать мне.

_…ты сама во всем виновата, охотно и полностью подчинившись моей воле…_

Господи, как же я его ненавижу!

\- Драко, что такого в ее позе, как ты думаешь?

Драко смотрит на меня.

\- Она стоит прямо? – Неуверенно спрашивает он.

\- Вот именно, - удовлетворенно подтверждает Люциус. – И это значит..?

\- Она нас не боится?

\- Не будь дураком. Разве она похожа на идиотку?

Драко ухмыляется.

\- Ну, никто так не считает, но…

\- Важное правило, Драко: никогда не недооценивай противника, - ледяным тоном обрывает его Люциус. – Повторяю, она глупая?

\- Нет, - неохотно признает Драко.

\- И это значит, что она боится нас. Тогда почему она стоит уверенно и прямо?

Тупой хорек злобно скалится, когда до него, наконец, доходит.

\- Гордость. Она пытается убедить нас, что не боится того, что мы можем с ней сделать.

\- Точно, - Люциус окидывает меня презрительным взглядом. – И мы все знаем, что это правда.

 _Чертов ублюдок, тебе_ не удастся _уверить Драко в том, что я боюсь его!_

\- Я не боюсь вас, - тихо говорю я, но, поймав удивленно-вопросительный взгляд Люциуса, спешу исправиться. – Не вашего сына, во всяком случае.

Драко аж перекосило от злости, а Люциус только злорадно улыбается.

\- И почему это? – В голосе Драко проскальзывают обидчивые нотки. – У меня есть палочка, и я могу использовать магию, а вот тебе об этом остается только мечтать…

\- О, и я мечтаю об этом, Драко, каждую ночь, - теряя терпение, я говорю почти шепотом. – Мне в кошмарах снится вся эта магия, твой чертов папочка самолично позаботился об этом…

\- Хватит, - Люциусу даже не нужно повышать голос, в нем и так ясно слышится предостережение. Тут же умолкаю, а он, усмехнувшись, поворачивается к сыну.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы она боялась тебя так же, как и меня? Это очень просто, - жестоко улыбается он, глядя на меня. – Она может гордиться тем, что она настоящая гриффиндорка, но в душе она всего лишь маленькая трусиха.

 _Ненавижу. Всей душой ._

Драко смеется.

\- И здесь нет Поттера, чтобы защитить ее, - ликующе говорит он. – Каково это, грязнокровка? Все, что у тебя осталось – это Уизли, да и то, если бы он был здесь, то вряд ли смог бы помочь. Почему бы нам не привести его хотя бы на пару минут…

\- Я же сказал нет, - голос Люциуса по-прежнему твердый и ровный. – Уизли не должны причинять никакого вреда пока его семейка, трясясь за его жизнь, выполняет наши приказы. Подвергнуть риску их верность только из-за того, что тебе так приспичило отомстить, будет верхом эгоизма.

Красные пятна выступают на скулах Драко, и он отворачивается от отца, глядя на меня так, будто это я виновата в том, что Люциус так осадил его.

\- Ладно, - с неохотой соглашается он. – Прекрасно. В любом случае, он нам не нужен, да, Грэйнжер? Хочешь посмотреть, чему я научился с тех пор, как покинул школу? Хочешь узнать, как мало теперь значит то, что ты делала в Хогвартсе? Думаешь, ты была такой _особенной_? Любимица всех преподавателей и учащихся. Грош цена этому сейчас, - со злобой в голосе он выплевывает слова мне в лицо. – Я заставлю тебя пожалеть о том, что ты когда-либо смела предположить, что ты в чем-то лучше меня, грязнокровная тупая корова!

Я _хочу_ задрожать от страха, но сдерживаю себя. Я _не буду_ бояться Драко Малфоя. Он всего-навсего школьный задира. И я не боюсь его.

Перевожу взгляд на Люциуса, который, прислонившись к стене, наблюдает за нашим противостоянием. В его глазах мелькает что-то непостижимое для меня, и он делает шаг к Драко.

\- Что бы ты ни сделал, это не изменит того, что я была лучше тебя в школе, - тихо говорю я, неуверенно улыбаясь.

Драко выходит из себя и направляет на меня палочку. Машинально отскакиваю назад, внутренне готовясь к тому, что сейчас произойдет…

\- Подожди, - движением руки Люциус останавливает сына и подходит ближе к нам. Драко опускает палочку, сердито глядя на меня. Люциус приближается ко мне, ближе и ближе, и тут до меня доходит, зачем он здесь.

Он определенно не хочет, чтобы его сын узнал о том, что он приходит ко мне не только, чтобы унижать и пытать. Он не хочет признавать, что втайне заботится обо мне.

Он останавливается в полуметре от меня. Слишком близко, и в то же время, недостаточно – временами он был еще ближе.

\- Может быть, ты хочешь извиниться за эту шпильку в адрес моего сына? – Тихо спрашивает он.

Боже, помоги мне. Не могу больше выносить его хладнокровие и то, что он решительно продолжает вести себя так, будто ничего не произошло, словно ничего не изменилось с тех пор, как он похитил меня, так, как будто я все еще безразлична ему. И я не знаю, почему вдруг с губ срываются именно эти слова.

\- А вы не хотите извиниться за то, что было прошлой ночью? – Шепотом. Только для него.

Пощечина обжигает лицо. Молниеносным ударом он сбивает меня с ног. 

Чувствую во рту привкус крови.

Некоторое время он неотрывно смотрит на меня, скрипя зубами, а потом отворачивается и отходит к противоположной стене комнаты. Подношу руку ко рту. Струйка теплой крови течет по губам, окрашивая пальцы в красный.

Драко, улыбаясь, смотрит на меня, но его улыбка какая-то вымученная. Вряд ли он слышал мои слова, но он видел, что только что сделал его отец.

И я уверена, это шокировало его.

_Ты все еще хочешь идти по стопам папочки, малыш?_

Во взгляде Люциуса откровенная ненависть, Драко не видит его, но старший Малфой быстро берет себя в руки, надевая бесстрастную маску.

\- Думаю, нужно начать с режущих проклятий, Драко.

Трус. Почему он не может сам сделать это?

_Ты уже ответила на этот вопрос, Гермиона._

Драко, слегка хмурясь, приближается ко мне, поднимая палочку трясущимися руками.

* * * 

Ужом изворачиваюсь на полу, царапая холодный камень, боль от Круцио пульсирует во всем теле. Руки дрожат, с трудом удерживая мой собственный вес, но я должна спрятаться подальше от них. Я просто не перенесу этого снова!

Они пытают меня уже несколько часов. И это всего лишь очередной перерыв!

\- Она пытается сбежать, - Люциус. Его голос доносится будто издалека, причиняя мне почти такую же боль, как и заклятие. – Ты можешь остановить ее.

\- Я как раз собирался…

\- У тебя не такая быстрая реакция.

\- Но она все равно не сможет уйти далеко, - неторопливо произносит Драко.

\- Вся соль в том, что ей следует, наконец, понять, что _ты_ здесь диктуешь правила, а не она.

 _«Господи, Драко многому научился в последнее время»_ , - отстраненно отмечаю я. Невидимая сила тянет меня за волосы, переворачивая на спину и таща по полу.

Перевожу взгляд с одного на другого: одинаковые презрительные усмешки искажают их лица. Люциус смотрит на меня несколько мгновений, в его глазах что-то мелькает, но он быстро поворачивается к своему сыну. Замечаю палочку Драко, и в следующую секунду жгучая боль почти лишает меня разума.

Поворачиваюсь на бок. Тело сотрясает дрожь.

\- Хорошая работа, Драко, - носком ботинка Люциус поворачивает мою голову так, чтобы я смотрела прямо на них. Они глумятся надо мной, но что-то подсказывает мне, что это только маски; каждый из них скрывал свои истинные чувства.

Драко забеспокоился. Он почти напуган, несмотря на напускную браваду.

А вот в глазах Люциуса застыл тот же странный взгляд, что и раньше. Смесь надменности, ярости и ненависти.

Но внезапно в глубине этих глаз мелькает что-то, чего я не видела раньше, но теперь все чаще замечаю в нем.

И, кажется, я начинаю понимать, что это.

Я устала от вечных попыток разгадать его. Я хочу, чтобы он сорвал маску Пожирателя и перестал притворяться. Мне хочется увидеть что под ней, хочется узнать настоящего Люциуса Малфоя, даже если это причинит мне такую боль, что смерть покажется благословением.

\- Взгляни на нее, - тихо говорит Люциус, не глядя на меня. – Теперь она уже не отрицает, что боится тебя.

Драко улыбается, но его улыбка несколько неестественная.

Боже. Кто бы мог подумать, что Драко Малфой, которого я знаю с самого детства, способен причинять такие страдания. Почти, как его отец.

И все-таки не настолько сильные.

Скулу обжигает боль.

\- Смотри на меня… на _нас_ , грязнокровка.

Не смею ослушаться.

 _Теперь_ он смотрит прямо на меня.

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчу я. – Просто… пожалуйста…

Черты его лица напрягаются и он поворачивается к сыну.

\- Возможно, еще разок, Драко, - ледяным тоном произносит он. – Накажи ее за дерзость, за то, что осмелилась просить о милосердии к грязнокровке.

Драко, нахмурившись, смотрит на меня.

\- А тебе не кажется…

Он обрывает себя на полуслове, его скулы приобретают розоватый оттенок.

Люциус вопросительно приподнимает бровь.

\- Ты хочешь что-то сказать? – Вкрадчиво спрашивает он.

Драко качает головой и поднимает палочку.

Нет. _Нет!_

Собрав все силы, которые только еще у меня остались, я переворачиваюсь на бок. Зеленый луч Круцио проходит в каких-то миллиметрах от меня.

Встаю на четвереньки, тяжело дыша, и смотрю на них. Драко неверяще смотрит на меня расширившимися глазами. Люциус почти улыбается.

Ненавижу его. _Ненавижу!_

\- С тебя уже хватит, грязнокровка? – Равнодушно спрашивает он.

Глубоко дышу.

Выход только один. Есть одна вещь, которая сможет заставить его остановиться. Я не хочу этого, и не хочу, чтобы Драко знал, но будь я проклята, если не заткну его.

\- Вы прекратите все сейчас же, - дрожащим голосом говорю я.

Драко скептически смеется, но его отец только хмурится, предостерегающе глядя на меня.

\- С какой стати? – Шипит он.

Напрягаюсь из всех сил.

Не могу произнести ни слова. В горле встал ком. Только не в присутствии Драко. Но я все еще могу _думать_!

Смотрю прямо в глаза Люциусу, чувствуя, как его разум проникает в мой.

_Вы прекратите, а иначе я расскажу Драко кое-что интересное о его отце._

Его глаза сужаются в маленькие щелки, он в ярости. Но я продолжаю безмолвно кричать.

_Я расскажу ему о вас и его тете. И в довершение выложу все о вчерашней ночи, о том, что случилось, когда вы вернулись…_

Он белеет от ярости, и от этого зрелища все внутри меня сковывает льдом.

\- Отец, что происходит?

Люциус поспешно склоняется ко мне, приставляя палочку к горлу с такой силой, что я вот-вот начну задыхаться. Другой рукой он хватает меня за ворот платья, притягивая ближе к себе.

Он осторожничает. Нельзя, чтобы Драко видел нас так близко друг к другу.

\- Ты не посмеешь, - я едва слышу его. – Если не хочешь, чтобы Уизли запытали почти до смерти на твоих глазах, то ты будешь молчать.

Черт. Будь он проклят. Он может шантажировать меня Роном.

Сжимаю зубы. На этот раз я проиграла.

Люциус кивает и отпускает меня, но не отходит слишком далеко.

Драко громко смеется, и меня это бесит. У него даже нет подозрений относительно того, что на самом деле тут творится.

_Добро пожаловать в клуб._

\- Ох, ну, конечно же, ты не хочешь, чтобы твой драгоценный Уизел пострадал, - хорек противно ухмыляется. – Хорошо, что у вас есть компания друг друга все то время, что вы пробудете здесь.

\- Действительно, Драко, - злорадно усмехается Люциус. Его лицо все еще слишком близко к моему, но совсем не как раньше. – Вряд ли хоть кто-нибудь, даже такие отбросы, как Уизли, захотели бы, чтобы эта мерзкая грязнокровка задирала нос и стояла выше меня в обществе.

Ненависть пульсирует во мне, бежит по венам, будоража кровь, словно электрический ток по проводам.

_Как вы можете так говорить? После всего, что было, почему вы все еще называете меня мерзкой? Это несправедливо, нечестно! УБЛЮДОК! Если я настолько противна вам, то какого хрена прошлой ночью вы так ласково касались меня?! Зачем? ПОЧЕМУ? НЕНАВИЖУ ВАС!_

Он вздрагивает, непроизвольно откидываясь назад и шипя сквозь стиснутые зубы.

\- Отец?

Недоуменно мигаю, глядя на Люциуса, но он не замечает вопроса сына, неотрывно глядя на меня.

Что происходит?

\- Отец, - осторожно начинает Драко, - ты… у тебя кровь.

Кровь?

Господи, он прав. Капельки крови просачиваются сквозь тонкий порез на щеке Люциуса. Но могу поклясться, что секунду назад его там не было!

Судорожно сглатываю ком в горле.

Как, черт побери, это случилось?

\- Что это было? – Задает вопрос Драко, но Люциус, прищурившись, продолжает удерживать мой взгляд. – Что-то вроде магического выброса или…

\- ТИШИНА! – Внезапно кричит Люциус. Оба – я и Драко – вздрагиваем. Он пристально смотрит мне в глаза, на его бледном лице застыло выражение… чего?

Беспокойства?

\- Ну… это ведь еще не конец света? – Истерично спрашивает Драко. – Она, наверное, уже делала это раньше…

\- Я сказал, замолчи!

Он смотрит на меня с такой ненавистью, что извинения застряли у меня в горле от страха.

Что имеет в виду Драко?

Он о том же, о чем толковали в школе – о людях, которые могут использовать беспалочковую магию? Как, например, сделал Гарри, когда раздул свою тетушку, или Невилл, который в детстве выпал из окна и повис в воздухе.

 _… или то, как ты отбросила_ его _назад…_

Я… что?

Клянусь, что… ушло… я не смогла ухватить…

Напрягаю память, пытаюсь зацепиться за ускользающую мысль и разгадать ее значение, но не получается. Я не помню!

Его взгляд скрещивается с моим, и на мгновение его глаза распахиваются в… испуге? В яблочко! С перекошенным лицом он хватает меня за платье, приставляя палочку к моему горлу.

\- Ты… наглая сучка, - шепчет он. – Я научу тебя знать свое место, даже если это будет последнее, что я сделаю в этой жизни. Круцио!

Боль вонзается в меня сотней раскаленных игл, перед глазами все плывет, сознание ускользает во тьму…

Тысячи разных звуков и картинок. И все чужие. И все до боли знакомые.

_\- Богом клянусь, когда я закончу с тобой, ты будешь прочно знать свое место._

Что это… что? Я не могу вспомнить…

Нет, могу. Картинки, звуки, мысли, все вдруг встало на свои места.

_\- Вынуждают, говоришь? – Он медленно подходит ко мне. – Хорошо, грязнокровка, я заключу с тобой сделку._

_Он протягивает руку и убирает локон волос от моего лица._

__Прекратите! __

 _\- Я попробую_ заставить _тебя использовать беспалочковую магию, - тихо произносит он. – Если это пробудит в тебе магию, то мне наверняка достанется, но я разрешаю тебе. Ты меня поняла, маггла? Я настолько уверен, что у тебя ничего не получится, что разрешаю причинить мне боль._

Он разрешил мне сделать это. Но, когда у меня получилось…

Что тогда?

Еще больший поток воспоминаний обрушивается на меня.

 _\- Значит, я жажду абсолютной власти над тобой, да? – шипит он. – Над твоим_ телом… _ты это имеешь в виду? – он смеется, но видно, что на самом деле это не доставляет ему веселья. А потом он наотмашь бьет меня тыльной стороной ладони по лицу. – Никчемная, жалкая_ сучка! _Ты серьезно думаешь, что я когда-нибудь даже_ допускал _мысль о тебе в таком ключе?_

_Он ударяет меня кулаком в живот, и, согнувшись пополам, я падаю на пол._

_\- Ты –_ грязь и мерзость _! – Его голос полон ярости. – Ты –_ ничто _! И ты не имеешь никакого права говорить мне все это._

_Я плачу, плачу перед ним. Снова. Хотя дала себе зарок, что он больше никогда не увидит моих слез. Кричу, когда он вновь и вновь наносит мне удары…_

Он должен остановиться. Должен был, но не прекратил, несмотря на то, что я умоляла его…

Еще больше мыслей и видений мелькают перед глазами, кажется, голова сейчас взорвется.

_\- Бесполезная. Жалкая. И я даже не хочу доказывать это тебе; если ты до сих пор сама не поняла, то, увы, тут уже ничто не поможет._

_О, ДА ПОШЕЛ ТЫ НА ХЕР! Оставь меня, оставь в покое!_

_Он грубо поворачивает мою голову, чтобы посмотреть в мое лицо, а через секунду…_

_Еще одна пощечина._

_Проклятье! Как меня бесит то, что он намеренно не использует чертову палочку, чтобы причинить мне боль!_

_Я ненавижу его. Я так сильно его ненавижу!_

_Электрический разряд вновь пробегает по телу, струясь по венам._

_Напрягись, Гермиона! Направь энергию!_

_Люциус безжалостно смеется._

_\- Разве я когда-нибудь касался тебя, - шепчет он, - ты,_ мразь _!_

_Вот так! Освободи ее! Пропусти через пальцы!_

_НЕНАВИЖУНЕНАВИЖУНЕНАВИЖУНЕНАВИЖУНЕНАВИЖУ!_

_Чувствую, как электрический разряд покидает мое тело через кончики пальцев, и Люциус… летит назад, через всю комнату, и растягивается на полу._

Да! Я вспомнила! Боже, я _помню_.

Последние кусочки мозайки складываются в целостную картину.

_\- Трус! – недоверчиво шепчу я._

_На его лице заиграли желваки._

_\- Думай обо мне, как хочешь, грязнокровка, - тихо говорит он. – Мне все равно._

_Он поднимает палочку._

_Нет!_

_\- Обливиэйт!_

Выплываю из темноты.

Жадно глотаю воздух, наплевав, что легкие буквально разрывает. Открываю глаза, но ничего не вижу, потому что перед взором все еще мелькают воспоминания. Теперь все обретает смысл…

Колени подгибаются, и я оседаю на пол, глубоко дыша.

\- Что с ней?

\- Если бы я знал, я бы, наверное, уже попытался прекратить это.

Его голос. Цепляюсь за него, чтобы окончательно вернуться к реальности.

Окружающие предметы обретают четкость. Лицо Люциуса слишком близко, он, нахмурившись, смотрит на меня, и от его взгляда у меня по спине ползут мурашки.

\- Вы.., - на выдохе шепчу я. Он смотрит на меня с отвращением и не может понять, о чем я. Но я _должна_ сказать это вслух. – Вы… мои воспоминания… я…

Его глаза распахиваются, в них мелькает страх. Люциус смертельно бледнеет, и его кожа кажется прозрачной.

\- Драко, - едва шевеля губами, произносит он, - выйди. Спускайся вниз и жди меня там.

\- Но отец…

\- ВОН! – Резко срывается Люциус. С трудом перевожу взгляд на Драко, который хмуро и обиженно смотрит в спину отцу, а потом разворачивается и, подойдя к двери, кидает на меня полный неприязни взгляд. Он выходит из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Люциус хватает меня за руку и поднимает на ноги. Его пальцы обжигают сквозь ткань платья, он с силой встряхивает меня.

\- Что ты видела? – Прямо спрашивает он. И когда я не отвечаю, он дает мне пощечину. – _Отвечай_!

Боже, как же я зла. Мой взгляд мечет молнии, я в такой ярости! Весь мир померк для меня, ничто больше не имеет значения. Как он посмел?

\- Вы стерли мне память! – В истерике кричу я. – Поганый ублюдок, вы наложили на меня Обливиэйт!

Он кивает, тень усмешки трогает его губы, и он пытается сдержать гнев.

\- Ну, сделал, и что? – Его пальцы больно сжимают мою челюсть, наклоняясь ближе ко мне. Я могу разглядеть все морщинки на его исказившемся от ярости лице. – На случай, если ты не помнишь, ты принадлежишь мне. А значит, я могу делать с тобой все, что захочу, грязнокровка. И у тебя нет права оспаривать мои действия.

Выворачиваюсь из его рук.

\- У меня есть ВСЕ права на это! – Выкрикиваю я. – Это мои _воспоминания_! Как вы посмели забрать их? Вам мало, что вы контролируете каждый мой вздох, так вы еще хотите управлять моими мыслями?

Он вновь протягивает ко мне руку, но я уворачиваюсь и бегу от него, ненавидя себя за то, что снова вывела его из себя, что вновь не удержала рот на замке. Я никогда не перестану бесить его…

\- Не смей убегать от меня, мерзкая тварь!

Невидимый толчок впечатывает меня в стену, я сильно ударяюсь головой, из глаз сыпятся искры от боли. Люциус встает передо мной.

\- Какая разница? – Тихо произносит он. – Беспалочковую магию нельзя контролировать. Тебе не удастся воспользоваться ей умышленно. Каким бы сильным ни был маг, без палочки он не сможет исполнить нужное ему заклинание. Это безумно сложно. 

В голове лихорадочно бьется мысль о том, что уже не имеет значения, смогу ли я когда-нибудь еще колдовать без палочки. Нет, важно то, что мы оба теперь знаем правду – во мне так же течет магия, как и в Люциусе. Он больше не сможет сказать мне, что я ни на что не способная ведьма, ведь нам обоим известно, что это ложь.

Он проводит палочкой по моей щеке.

\- Кроме того, - небрежно бросает он, - почему бы мне не сделать это снова? Я мог бы стереть этот день из твоей памяти одним взмахом палочки.

Я замираю, едва ли осознавая, о чем он говорит.

\- Однажды вы сказали, - после того, как убили моих родителей, - что вы бы никогда не стали лгать мне, - шепотом произношу я, дрожа от невыносимой боли. – Но вы солгали, Люциус. Стерли мне память и не обмолвились об этом ни словом. С тех пор вы лгали мне каждый день.

Если бы я не знала его так хорошо, я бы подумала, что при этих словах он вздрогнул.

Движением палочки он отпускает меня, и я наклоняюсь вперед, почти падая, но он поддерживает меня за руку.

Он притягивает меня ближе к себе, и у меня создается ощущение, что из комнаты выкачали весь воздух. Его взгляд поглотил все вокруг, и ничто уже не имело значения.

Он… он протягивает руку и чертит пальцем линию от виска до подбородка, оставляя обжигающий след.

Пристально глядя мне в глаза, он наклоняется ближе и ближе. Слишком.

Мое дыхание сбивается, но я не слышу, как дышит он.

Он убирает руку от моего лица, сжимая ее в кулак, и его губы растягиваются в тонкую линию.

\- Однажды ты зайдешь слишком далеко, - тихо шепчет он, выпуская меня из своих объятий, - и не думаю, что последствия окажутся для тебя приятными.

 

_to be continued…_


	20. Мой защитник.

**Глава 20. Мой защитник.**

_Кто-то восхищает поколения,_  
Отважившись безудержно страдать.  
Я ж готов склонить колени  
Пред Смертью; жизнь за Вас отдать! 

_За ласковый и нежный взгляд,_  
И за любовь… я брошусь в пекло!  
Я не боюсь. Что значит Ад,  
Когда в борьбе с собой, сгорает сердце?  
Шарлотта Бронтэ – Страсть (пер. - **kama155** )

_____________________________________

\- Это бесполезно, Рон. Они наверняка наложили Заглушающие чары на дверь…

\- Шшш, кажется, я что-то слышу.

\- Пусть даже так, но вряд ли ты услышишь что-то, что будет нам полезно.

\- Ну, извини, что я не собираюсь гнить в этой дыре до конца своих дней!

Со вздохом возвращаюсь к своим обязанностям, в то время как он вновь прикладывает ухо к двери, прислушиваясь изо всех сил.

Сегодня я видела Люциуса.

Это была первая наша встреча с тех пор, как ко мне вернулись воспоминания. Все это время меня в эту залу приводила Беллатрикс, а не он.

Я не слишком огорчаюсь, что приходится работать. Я уже смирилась с тем, что эти мерзавцы обращаются с нами, как с домовыми эльфами.

Единственно, они не разрешают нам готовить, - боятся допускать нас к ножам.

И я совсем не скучаю по Люциусу, когда остаюсь одна, потому что у меня есть, чем заняться – я пытаюсь вновь спровоцировать выброс беспалочковой магии.

И вообще, вряд ли я когда-нибудь буду скучать по его обществу.

Неприятно признавать, но он был прав, когда утверждал, что беспалочковой магией нельзя управлять. Как бы я ни напрягалась, ничего не происходит.

Стиснув зубы, пытаюсь оттереть особо въевшееся пятно. Не хочу давать Беллатрикс лишний повод наказать меня.

Внезапно меня накрывает такая обида и злость на Рона. Он-то может тратить время на подслушивание под дверью. Белла не накажет его - ей запретили. Но даже если бы никакого запрета не было, спорю на что угодно, что она предпочла бы отыграться на мне. И не только потому, что я грязнокровка.

Люциус едва взглянул на меня сегодня, едва заметил мое существование. Мразь.

У них какое-то совещание в соседней комнате. Рон убежден, что если сосредоточится, то можно будет услышать что-нибудь важное, что, возможно, поможет нам сбежать, либо какую-нибудь ценную информацию, что будет полезна Ордену, _когда_ мы все-таки отсюда выберемся. А мы выберемся, - как любит повторять Рон, - или же Орден спасет нас.

Иногда я спрашиваю себя, как ему удалось сохранить веру? Я сдалась в тот день, когда Люциус пришел ко мне и сказал, что мои родители мертвы.

Глубоко вздыхаю, успокаивая бешеный пульс и разыгравшиеся нервы, горе настолько велико, что сердце вот-вот разорвется. Больно.

Боже, мне нужно отвлечься…

\- Рон, помнишь сад, о котором ты говорил?

Он сильнее прижимает ухо к двери, на лице застыло напряженное выражение.

\- Ну?

\- Не мог бы ты снова рассказать о нем?

\- Бога ради, да как я могу что-то услышать, когда ты болтаешь без умолку?

Обиженно надуваю губы и с громким чавкающим звуком швыряю тряпку на пол, яростно принимаясь тереть мокрую и грязную поверхность.

Через пару мгновений чувствую на плече прикосновение.

\- Гермиона?

\- Что? – Огрызаюсь я.

\- Прости, - неловко произносит он. – Я идиот.

Невольно начинаю хихикать, повернувшись к нему, а он робко улыбается в ответ.

\- Все нормально, я прощаю тебя, - теперь я тоже улыбаюсь.

\- Спасибо. Знаю, я веду себя, как придурок, подслушивая под дверью, но.., - он мучительно подбирает слова. – Мне не хочется думать, что отсюда нет выхода, и мы не сможем сбежать!

Рон зарывается пальцами в волосы.

\- Я не могу ни о чем думать, кроме этого, - он поднимает голову и смотрит на меня. – Не пойми меня неправильно, я понимаю, что тебе в разы хуже. Беллатрикс с Долоховым, по крайней мере, оставляют меня одного. Но так хреново, когда не с кем поговорить. Они приносят еду, отводят на прогулку в сад и провожают сюда. И все это молча.

Он садится на пятки, сжимая губы в тонкую линию.

\- Мысль о побеге не дает мне окончательно сойти с ума. И я не собираюсь сдаваться.

Жаль, что я не такая, как он. Как бы мне хотелось сбросить с себя тяжелый груз отчаяния и безысходности. Я бы все отдала за малейшую надежду на то, что ситуация как-то изменится, и все закончится хорошо.

Если Рону не дают сойти с ума мысли о нашем побеге, то что делать мне? За что цепляться мне, чтобы не свихнуться?

Рон. Не будь его здесь, я бы выжила из ума уже после того памятного вечера, когда Люциус запер меня в подземелье и пытками заставил назвать себя грязнокровкой.

\- Отсюда нельзя убежать через сад? – Я знаю ответ. Но мне _необходимо_ задать этот вопрос.

\- Нет, - он качает головой. – Я уже думал об этом и хорошенько осмотрелся. Ну, насколько это было возможным под Связующими чарами, которые они наложили на меня, чтобы я не отходил далеко. Всё, что я могу сказать, - мы под землей, и выхода нет.

\- Я подозревала это. Иначе они не стали бы так рисковать, выводя тебя на прогулки, - горестно вздыхаю.

\- Ага, - его взгляд застывает, глядя в пространство.

\- Расскажи мне еще о нем? – Прошу его. – Когда ты упомянул его в прошлый раз, ты не вдавался в подробности. Мне вряд ли светит увидеть его своими глазами.

Он медлит с ответом какое-то время.

\- Там… темно, - наконец, нерешительно произносит он. – Такое чувство, будто снаружи круглые сутки ночь. Сад освещен лунным светом, но там нет луны и даже неба нет. Свет исходит словно из ниоткуда. Это необычно. 

Киваю, хотя я едва ли поняла его.

\- Там.., - он неопределенно машет рукой, - повсюду деревья, а земля покрыта опавшими листьями. А еще там есть сохранившиеся развалины маггловского… эээ, как это? Аба… абак…

\- Аббатство, - усмехаюсь я.

Рон ухмыляется и качает головой.

\- Хотела бы я там побывать, - мечтательно поднимаю глаза к потолку. – Звучит прекрасно.

\- Да, - нахмурившись, подтверждает он. – Но знаешь, с этим местом все равно что-то не так, уж слишком там… странно, я бы даже сказал, жутко.

Он с трудом подбирает слова, и на мгновение его глаза подернулись дымкой. Но, как только он вновь поднимает взгляд на меня, все рассеивается.

\- Я попробую уговорить их, чтобы и тебя туда сводили, - обещает он. – В следующий раз обязательно попрошу их взять тебя.

\- Не надо, - поспешно возражаю ему. – Я не хочу доставлять тебе неприятности. Может быть, Люциус покажет мне сад, если я попрошу его.

Мускул дергается на его лице, и Рон со злостью кидает мокрую тряпку на пол, принимаясь с усердием размазывать грязь.

\- Рон?

\- Пол чертовски грязный. Нам понадобится вечность, чтобы отмыть его, - дрожащим голосом поясняет он, не глядя на меня.

\- Рон, я только имела в виду, что у нас с Люциусом хуже уже и быть не может. Долохов и Беллатрикс едва замечают тебя, так что не стоит искать проблем на свою голову. Если я попрошу Люциуса, он может наказать меня, но, по крайней мере, хуже не…

Шаги.

Мы синхронно поднимаем головы.

Кто-то сейчас войдет, но не из той комнаты, где Люциус, а из другой.

Обмениваемся взглядами, киваем друг другу и поспешно возвращаемся к своим обязанностям.

Дверь со скрипом открывается, и одним взглядом, не поворачивая головы, я слежу за тем, кто входит.

Драко. Ледяная, злобная усмешка растягивает его губы.

Желудок ухнул куда-то вниз. Какого черта ему надо?

\- Так, так, так, смотрите-ка, кто здесь, - он ногой пинает дверь, захлопывая ее.

Рон смотрит на вошедшего, и его лицо идет пятнами.

\- Ты! – Восклицает он. – Какого хрена ты здесь делаешь?

\- Разве твоя грязнокровочка не сказала тебе, что я здесь? – Недобро прищурившись, тянет Драко.

\- Почему ты не сказала мне? – Он обвиняющее смотрит на меня.

\- Не хотела тебя волновать. Тем более, я не знала, что он здесь задержится…

\- Я и не собирался, Грэйнджер, но передумал, - скалится Драко. – Отец сказал, что не видит причин отказывать мне в моем желании остаться. И вообще, будет больше пользы, если ты опустишь свою лохматую голову и вернешься к мытью пола.

Рон дергается, но я успеваю схватить его за руку.

\- Не надо, - шепотом выдыхаю я. – Он только этого и ждет.

Драко выхватывает палочку из кармана мантии и направляет ее на Рона. В глазах Малфоя вспыхивает азарт, а губы подрагивают в улыбке.

\- Так точно, - с придыханием произносит он. – Ты будешь делать то, что я скажу, Уизли. Одному Богу известно, как долго я ждал этого момента. Продолжай мыть пол.

Рон угрожающе хмурится, и я осторожно сжимаю его ладонь.

\- Не обращай внимания, Рон. 

Он резко сбрасывает мою руку, и трет пол, беззвучно шепча проклятия.

Драко со смехом убирает палочку.

\- А что это ты такой расстроенный? – Он намеренно растягивает слова. – Я-то думал, что такие паразиты вроде тебя и твоей семейки привыкли к работе по дому. Я имею в виду, что вряд ли вы можете позволить себе домовых эльфов.

Рон не поднимает головы, хотя я вижу, что его лицо покраснело от едва сдерживаемой злости.

\- Отвали, Малфой.

\- Следи за своим языком. В конце концов, ты находишься в присутствии того, кто выше тебя.

Рон уже было поднял голову, чтобы ответить, но я останавливаю его, переплетая свои пальцы с его. Он сжимает зубы и возвращается к мытью пола. 

Драко, кажется, разочарован тем, что ему не удается спровоцировать Рона. Я лишь качаю головой, глядя на Малфоя, и присоединяюсь к другу.

Проходит несколько секунд прежде чем Драко вновь заговаривает.

\- Милый и послушный, да, Уизли? – Со злобой в голосе бросает он. – Интересно, твоя сестра такая же покорная, как и ты?

Бинго.

Рон замирает, и мы оба поднимаем головы. Драко широко ухмыляется, в глазах полыхает триумф, потому что на этот раз он добился того, чего хотел.

\- О чем ты? – Сухо спрашивает Рон.

\- Ну, же, - скалится Драко, - ты знаешь, что я имею в виду, - он преувеличенно безразлично вытягивает руку, разглядывая свои ногти. – Малышка Джинни очень повзрослела за последние несколько лет, и не надейся, что я не заметил это…

\- Не смей, - выдыхает Рон, сбрасывая мою руку, когда я в успокаивающем жесте касаюсь его. – Не смей приближаться к моей сестре!

Жалкий маленький ублюдок только смеется в ответ.

\- И что ты мне сделаешь? Твоя семья должна делать все, что мы скажем, если они хотят видеть тебя живым, и твоя милая сестренка тоже…

Рон двигается так быстро, что я даже не успеваю отреагировать. Только вижу, как ведро пролетает в каких-то дюймах от Драко, разбиваясь о стену за его спиной и окатывая его водой с ног до головы.

\- Рон, НЕТ!

Но он уже несется к Драко, и прежде чем я успеваю подняться на ноги, бьет его кулаком по лицу.

\- Рон, остановись!

Он хватает Драко за ворот мантии и наносит еще один удар, а потом оба начинают драться: Рон колотит Драко, а тот дает сдачи. Понятия не имею, почему Драко не использует палочку, но я рада, что эта мысль похоже даже не приходит ему в голову, потому что иначе у Рона не было бы никаких шансов.

\- Не смей, - удар, - никогда, - еще один. – Не мою сестру, ты…

\- Что здесь происходит?

Разворачиваюсь и вижу, что на пороге стоит Люциус, но он смотрит только на меня, будто ждет от меня ответа на свой вопрос.

Драко и Рон не обращают на него внимания. Или просто не слышат. Они продолжают бить друг друга, пинаться, толкаться и кричать.

Люциус переводит на них взгляд и раздраженно кривит рот.

\- Поможете мне с этой парочкой идиотов?

На какой-то момент мне кажется, что он обращается ко мне, но, когда он входит в комнату, за ним следуют Беллатрикс и Долохов, который прикрывает дверь, оставляя заинтригованных Пожирателей в смежной комнате.

Люциус вытаскивает палочку, и внезапно Драко и Рон отлетают друг от друга и падают на пол. Оба рычат, пытаясь подняться.

Люциус поворачивается ко мне, вопросительно изогнув бровь.

Раскрыв рот, я смотрю на него.

Драко, наконец, поднимается с пола, под его правым глазом наливается прелестный синяк.

\- Он бросил в меня ведро с водой! – В ярости кричит он. – Тупой ублюдок просто накинулся на меня. Я ничем не спровоцировал его, отец…

\- Это чушь собачья, Малфой! – Кричит в ответ Рон, тоже поднимаясь на ноги. Из уголка его рта течет кровь.

\- Это правда, Рон не лжет, - при этих словах Люциус поворачивается ко мне. – Он угрожал… он сказал, что шантажом заставит Джинни…

Замолкаю, чувствуя, как кровь приливает к лицу. Я не могу сказать Люциусу об этом. Невысказанные слова повисли в воздухе.

Губы Люциуса растягиваются в подобие улыбки.

\- И это все? – Он поворачивается к сыну. – Драко, ты должен научиться держать себя в руках. Если какой-нибудь безмозглый идиот решится напасть на тебя, то для этого существует палочка.

Драко пошел пятнами, но Люциус, не обращая на это внимание, поворачивается к двери.

\- Отведи Уизли в его комнату, Антонин, - бросает он через плечо. – Грязнокровка пусть заканчивает работу в одиночестве…

\- Постой, - Беллатрикс поддерживает Драко, поглаживая его ладонь и глядя на Люциуса. – На твоего сына напали. И кто? Мерзкий предатель крови. Несомненно, это не должно остаться безнаказанным.

Люциус с раздражением оборачивается.

\- Согласен. При других обстоятельствах, я бы наказал его, но сама знаешь, парня нельзя трогать.

\- Ох, я знаю, - Беллатрикс отпускает Драко и подходит ко мне. – Но мы можем наказать мальчишку, не прикасаясь к нему.

Она хватает меня за руку.

О, Господи. Я должна радоваться, что она не причинит вреда Рону, но… Боже, как я устала от этого!

Люциус напряженно смотрит на меня.

\- НЕТ! – Выкрикивает Рон, но Долохов заклинанием отбрасывает его к стене, привязывая за руки и за ноги невидимыми путами к холодному камню.

\- НЕ ТРОГАЙТЕ ЕЕ, УБЛЮДКИ! ОСТАВЬТЕ ЕЕ В ПОКОЕ!

\- Силенсио!

Заклинание Долохова действует моментально.

Беллатрикс приподнимает бровь, словно бросая вызов Люциусу. Он хмурится, глядя на нее, а потом поворачивается к Драко, который с жадностью ловит каждое слово и действие разворачивающегося перед ним спектакля.

\- Ты, вон, - отрывисто приказывает Люциус.

Драко с негодованием смотрит на отца.

\- Почему я не могу остаться? Я хочу посмотреть…

\- Ты еще будешь спорить?

Драко умолкает и угрюмо качает головой, а потом покидает комнату.

\- Ты тоже, - бросает он Долохову, лицо которого искажается от злости.

\- Ты шутишь?

\- Вон, - угрожающе шепчет Люциус. – Ты здесь не нужен. Мальчишка обездвижен, а девчонке некуда бежать. Вернись в соседнюю комнату и удели внимание нашим гостям.

\- А почему я должен делать то, что ты говоришь? – Долохов повышает голос.

Люциус с презрением смотрит на него.

\- Потому что, как тебе известно, мое положение выше твоего, Антонин.

Долохов окидывает его убийственным взглядом.

\- Нет, я остаюсь, - брызжа слюной, он стоит на своем. – Хочу посмотреть, как тебе удастся пересилить себя и причинить боль своей драгоценной грязнокровке, принимая во внимание то, что ты не смог отпустить ее прошлой ночью.

Пальцы Люциуса крепче сжимают палочку, хотя он даже не поднимает ее.

\- Я не должен оправдываться перед таким ничтожеством, как ты, - тихо произносит он.

Долохов бледнеет от ярости и поднимает палочку.

\- О, убирайся отсюда, Антонин! – Не выдерживает Беллатрикс. – Тебя это не касается. Иди.

На сей раз лицо Долохова приобретает свекольный оттенок, он все еще зол, но еще и потому что только что потерял союзника. Напоследок бросив взгляд на Люциуса, он вылетает из комнаты, хлопая дверью так, что по косяку бегут мелкие паутинки трещинок.

Люциус и Беллатрикс едва ли смотрят ему вслед.

Тишина дамокловым мечом нависла над нами, ногти Беллатрикс больно впиваются мне в кожу.

\- В этом нет необходимости, - с прохладой в голосе произносит Люциус. – Мальчишка больше не будет плохо себя вести.

\- Не хочешь делать ей больно, Люциус? – Скалится Беллатрикс. – Ты меня поражаешь.

\- Не будь смешной, - отмахивается он. – Она для меня ничего не значит.

\- Так докажи это! – Победоносно вскрикивает она, взмахивая палочкой, и в ее руке появляется нож. Она протягивает его Люциусу, выворачивая одну мою руку мне за спину, а другую вытягивая передо мной. – Порежь ее.

Рон неистово пытается вырваться, его рот открывается и закрывается в беззвучных криках.

Перевожу взгляд на Люциуса, он отвечает мне ледяным взглядом. Тот, кто не знает его, подумал бы, что он безразличен ко всему. Но, тот, кто не знает его, не стал бы смотреть ему в глаза.

Не знаю, почему он так колеблется. В последнюю нашу встречу он позволил своему проклятому сыночку пытать меня в течение нескольких часов. Да он сам бросил в меня Круцио, благодаря которому я впала почти в бессознательное состояние и вспомнила всё. Так почему же сейчас ему не все равно?

Чувствую на щеке частое дыхание Беллатрикс.

\- Тебе плевать на девчонку, так докажи это! – Она закатывает рукав моего платья. – Режь.

Умоляюще смотрю на Люциуса. Наши глаза встречаются, и в глубине его взгляда есть что-то такое, что даже он вряд ли в состоянии понять.

Эти глаза бездонны. Только они отражают его истинное Я. Внешне он абсолютно спокоен и собран почти все время. Но эти холодные глаза – единственная вещь в нем, способная дать мне ключ к тому, о чем он думает. И я всего лишь однажды видела их такими пустыми, как сейчас.

Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и он подносит нож к моей руке. Его лицо - непроницаемая маска, я тихо шепчу:

\- Пожалуйста.

На его лице заиграли желваки, и следом острая, как бритва, боль пронзает руку. Опускаю глаза вниз. Сжимая нож, он проводит лезвием по коже, и я вижу, как расходятся края пореза, и кровь выступает на его поверхности. Но я не издаю ни звука. Только вновь поднимаю взгляд на него. Глаза в глаза. И снова, как, впрочем, и всегда нас объединяет боль.

* * *

Осторожно выхожу из ванны, вздрагивая от того, что свежая рана на руке чуть-чуть приоткрылась. Разматываю мокрую повязку и разглядываю глубокий порез, который даже и не думает затягиваться. Кожа вокруг бледных, рваных краев покраснела, и хотя прошло уже несколько часов, кровь все еще алыми бусинками просачивается через рубец.

Неудивительно, что он даже не взглянул на меня, пока нес в комнату. Только не после такого.

Тем не менее, он все-таки перевязал рану.

Я так и не воспользовалась заживляющей мазью, проигнорировав его «совет», который он бросил напоследок перед тем, как уйти. И не буду. Я хочу, чтобы остался шрам. Возможно, это как-то уравновесит мое внутреннее состояние.

Отбрасываю повязку и, сняв с крючка полотенце, заворачиваюсь в него, а потом поднимаю с пола свечу и, возвратившись в комнату, ставлю ее на туалетный столик. Приглушенный мутный свет отбрасывает жуткие тени, но лучше так, чем полная темнота.

Натягиваю простую белую рубашку без рукавов; теперь я всегда в ней сплю. Она слишком длинная и оттого не очень удобная, но черта с два я еще хоть раз надену ту, что носила раньше.

Принимаюсь расчесывать волосы гребнем, шипя сквозь зубы от боли – так много колтунов! - но я не жалуюсь. Малейшая боль лишний раз доказывает мне, что мое тело все еще принадлежит мне.

Дверь в комнату распахивается.

Разворачиваюсь, и гребень выпадает из внезапно ослабевших пальцев.

Долохов входит в комнату и закрывает за собой дверь. Он смотрит на меня, и на его лице застыло напряженное выражение, граничащее с жестокой яростью.

Тишина настолько плотная, что я едва способна дышать, по коже бегут мурашки под его пристальным взглядом, а по телу проходит дрожь.

_Скажи что-нибудь. Разговори его._

\- Что вам нужно? – Мой голос дрожит. Идиотский вопрос, но что еще я могу сказать?

Он невесело усмехается, буравя меня взглядом, словно пытаясь прожечь во мне пару дырок.

\- Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, - он медленно приближается ко мне. С трудом подавляю тошноту, подступающую к горлу.

\- Убирайтесь! – Пятясь назад выкрикиваю я, но он быстрее меня. Хватает меня за талию и тащит к кровати. В ужасе пытаюсь вырваться, крича до хрипоты, царапаю его руки, но он не отпускает. Слишком сильный…

И тогда я выкрикиваю одно единственное имя, занимающее все мои мысли.

\- Люциус! ЛЮЦИУС!

Он останавливается, продолжая сжимать меня в тисках своих рук, и зажимает мне рот рукой, обрывая мои крики, заставляя меня замолчать.

\- Зачем тебе это? А? – Его горячее и мокрое дыхание на моей щеке. – Зачем он тебе нужен?

Он толкает меня на пол. Падаю на четвереньки и ползу от него, но он коленями прижимает мои ноги к полу. Изворачиваюсь, чтобы ударить его, но внезапно острая боль обжигает плечо. Он смеется, одной рукой удерживая мои запястья над моей головой, а другой прижимает мою голову к полу. Когда я касаюсь щекой холодного пола, слезы уже вовсю катятся по лицу.

От страха я едва могу пошевелиться, но все же нахожу в себе силы заговорить:

\- Он убьет вас! – В моем голосе столько отчаяния. – Он убьет вас в ту минуту, как я скажу ему…

Долохов хватает меня за волосы и тянет на себя, резко и отрывисто шепча мне на ухо:

\- Ну, конечно. Твой всемогущий защитник. Мне вот любопытно, что именно происходит между тобой и моим _другом_ Люциусом? Потому что я точно знаю, что он еще не трахнул тебя, если только после того, как я в последний раз видел его Омут памяти, ничего не изменилось.

\- Откуда вам известно про Омут? – Содрогаясь, спрашиваю я.

\- Тупая сучка, - его смех - определенно смех сумасшедшего. – Ты вообще когда-нибудь задумывалась над тем, как его Омут попал в твою комнату?

\- ВЫ?!

Все с тем же безумным смехом он отпускает мои волосы и начинает задирать подол моей ночной рубашки. Я захожусь рыданиями.

\- Даже не думай звать его, - шипит он. – Он все равно не услышит. Этот дом достаточно большой, и когда я прощался с Люциусом, он был в другом крыле. Но когда он появится, я позабочусь о том, чтобы он узнал, что я поимел его драгоценную грязнокровку раньше него.

Напрягаюсь всем телом, пытаясь, как уже было, воспользоваться беспалочковой магией, но тщетно. Ничего. Ничто меня не спасет.

\- Что ж, вперед, делай это, гребаный мудак! – В истерике кричу я. – Но я все ему расскажу, и он прикончит тебя, как собаку. Возможно, он даже позволит мне посмотреть на это. И не думай, что я не спляшу на твоей могиле…

\- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – Ревет он, больно хватая меня за волосы. – Думаешь, твои насмешки заденут меня? Я через многое прошел. И что с того, что Люциус даст тебе подразнить меня? Сейчас я покажу тебе, каким может быть подлинное унижение!

\- Импедимента!

Долохова отбрасывает от меня, и я вновь могу дышать. Я свободна…

Переворачиваюсь на спину и вижу, как его буквально впечатывает в стену. Он ударяется спиной и сползает на пол.

Перевожу взгляд на дверь, но мне не обязательно видеть его, потому что я и так знаю, кто это. Я узнала голос, произносящий заклинание.

Клянусь Богом, я никогда не видела Люциуса в такой ярости, как сейчас. Никогда. Сейчас он менее всего похож на человека.

Он стремительно подлетает ко мне, поднимает меня на ноги и встряхивает за плечо, пристально глядя мне в глаза.

\- Что он сделал? – Отрывисто бросает он. – Что он тебе сделал?

\- Ничего, - выдавливаю из себя ответ. – Ничего. Спасибо. Я…

_Не благодари его!_

А что еще мне делать?

Мы оба вздрагиваем, прерывая зрительный контакт, когда Долохов со стоном поднимается с пола.

Я почти не успеваю отметить тот момент, когда Люциус берет меня за руку и толкает за свою спину.

\- Ой, как мило, - огрызается Долохов, держа на прицеле Люциуса. – Если бы только Темный Лорд мог видеть тебя сейчас, Люциус. Если бы _Нарцисса_ была здесь. Кто бы мог предположить, что в один прекрасный день Люциус Малфой будет изображать из себя рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, защищая мерзкую грязнокровку, которую он так презирает.

\- Ты больше никогда не притронешься к ней, - тихо произносит Люциус, но в его голосе звенит сталь.

\- И дай-ка угадаю, почему. Потому что я – чистокровный, и грязнокровок нельзя трогать, ты это хотел сказать? – Он запрокидывает голову и смеется поистине дьявольским смехом. – Какой же ты лицемер. Ты даже не можешь быть честным с самим собой. Круцио!

\- Протего! – Заклинание Долохова не успевает достичь нас, и это еще больше выводит Пожирателя из себя.

\- Господи, какая ирония! – Он смотрит прямо на меня. – Ты знаешь, что он делал с такими, как ты? Я видел, как он пытает и убивает магглов просто из спортивного интереса. Он практиковал на них Темные Искусства! Ты помнишь дело Руквуда, Люциус?

\- Какое это имеет значение, Антонин? – Его голос дрожит от ярости.

\- Она была магглой, - с улыбкой произносит Долохов. – И Руквуд любил ее, - его глаза сверкнули. – Тебе не обязательно было делать то, что ты сделал…

\- Он понял, когда я объяснил ему, - тихо отвечает Люциус.

\- Ах, да, все дело в ребенке. Удивительно, сколь радикально поменялось твое мировоззрение теперь, когда еще в совсем недалеком прошлом ты убил беременную магглу, чтобы не дать плодиться полукровкам. 

Рука Люциуса крепче сжимает мою, словно он чувствует, как липкий ужас обволакивает меня.

\- Именно поэтому я здесь, - он с трудом сохраняет спокойствие. – Я не позволю этому случиться вновь.

\- Ты действительно думаешь, что я не понимаю истинной причины? – Смеясь, кричит Долохов. – Ты здесь из-за нее, и только из-за нее. Грязнокровка, игрушка Люциуса Малфоя…

\- МОЛЧАТЬ! – Резко прерывает его Люциус. – Ты не смеешь обвинять меня в этом, потому что ревнуешь…

\- В таком случае, зачем ты пришел сюда? – Ликующе шепчет Долохов. – Если не из-за нее, то почему? Я ни за что не поверю, что ты никогда не думал об этом. Я имею в виду, посмотри на нее.

Люциус не смотрит на меня, но его ладонь сильнее стискивает мою, когда Долохов переводит на меня взгляд.

\- Такая… невинная, - тихо произносит он. – Такая чистая. Запретная для нас. Должно быть, для тебя это так соблазнительно, знать, что она спит в соседней комнате, абсолютно беззащитная. Мне безумно интересно, что бы ты сделал, если бы я добрался до нее первым…

Люциус толкает меня в сторону, я врезаюсь в стену, запутавшись в подоле рубашки, и падаю на пол. Но еще раньше я слышу, как Люциус посылает заклятие в Долохова.

Начинается дуэль. Палочки сверкают красными, зелеными, фиолетовыми и голубыми вспышками, такого же цвета лучи рассекают пространство комнаты, растворяясь в воздухе так и не достигнув цели.

Уползаю из-под перекрестного огня и забиваюсь в угол, дрожа всем телом. Смотрю, как они уклоняются от заклинаний друг друга.

Пытаюсь заставить себя не желать Люциусу победы. Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы зеленый луч попал в него, и он умер.

Но я не могу! Если он умрет, тогда я останусь с Долоховым. Неужели, Люциус – меньшее из двух зол?

_Да. Это так. Продолжай убеждать себя в этом._

Я ползу вдоль стены, они не замечают меня. Все, что их сейчас интересует, это противник и летающие заклинания. Наконец, я добираюсь до места аккурат за спиной Долохова. Все это время я не отрывала взгляда от Люциуса.

Черты его лица напряжены, он полностью сосредоточен на битве, а его палочка со свистом рассекает воздух, выпуская разноцветные лучи один за другим со скоростью света. И все ради меня. Он пришел сюда и спас меня, а теперь сражается с тем, кто был его другом, из-за меня. Ради меня. Он на все пойдет ради меня.

Хватит. Я знаю, что должна делать.

Резво встаю и бросаюсь вперед, обхватывая Долохова за шею и напрягаясь так, чтобы мой вес хоть немного отклонил его назад, подальше от Люциуса. Он сопротивляется, ругаясь, как сапожник, и пытается вывернуться, но я крепко вцепилась в него. Он может оттолкнуть меня, но я ни за что не расцеплю рук. Я не позволю ему победить. Я не могу, не могу, не могу…

\- Авада Кедавра!

Зеленый луч летит в нашу сторону, и волосы у меня на голове встают дыбом.

Крепко зажмуриваюсь.

_Боже, Боже._

Я падаю назад, Долохов – следом. Мы оба падаем на пол…

Его тело наваливается на меня, готовое вот-вот раздавить своим весом.

Открываю глаза.

Жива.

С трудом отпихиваю от себя Долохова и выползаю из-под него. Где Люциус? Мне нужно его увидеть…

Да, он тоже жив. Стоит и смотрит на Долохова, бледный, все еще крепко сжимающий в руках палочку.

Я прослеживаю его взгляд.

Долохов лежит, распластанный на полу, его глаза открыты и неподвижно смотрят прямо перед собой.

Он мертв.

 

_to be continued…_


	21. Наша тайна.

**Глава 21. Наша тайна.**

_«… я был на пути к спасению, по крайней мере - в глазах общества, пока снова вас не увидел! - Воскликнул он, ласково встряхивая ее за плечо, словно ребенка. - Зачем же вы меня искушали? Я был тверд, как может быть тверд мужчина, пока не увидел снова этих глаз, этого рта... Клянусь, со времени Евы не было такого соблазнительного рта! - Он понизил голос, черные глаза жарко сверкнули. - Вы искусительница, Тэсс, вы чародейка из Вавилона... я не мог устоять, как только увидел вас снова»._ Томас Харди «Тэсс из рода д’Эрбервиллей» (пер. - А.Кривцова. М., "Правда", 1983)

* * *

 _Ты с ней рядом, ты с нее не сводишь глаз._  
 _Пусть она молчит сейчас, но она так прекрасна._  
 _И в твоих мечтах уже горит на губах твой нежный поцелуй._  
Из м/ф «Русалочка»

* * *

_Внимание – тревога! Это не учения. Повторяю, это не учения._

_______________________________________________________

 

Боже мой.

О, Боже!

Вскрикиваю и тут же прижимаю ладонь ко рту в тщетной попытке заглушить истерические рыдания, не отрывая взгляда от мертвого тела, лежащего на полу.

О, Господи, о, господи, божебожебожебоже…

Кто-то хватает меня за плечи и разворачивает, лицо Люциуса мелькает перед взором, а в следующую секунду тяжелая рука со всей силы бьет меня по щеке. Раз. Два. Опять. И еще раз.

\- Заткнись, тупая грязнокровка! – Яростно шипит он. – Заткнись и успокойся!

Я не могу успокоиться! Осознание того, что мы только что сделали, лавиной обрушивается на меня.

\- Мы убили его! – Смысл собственных слов не сразу доходит до меня, но, как только это происходит, ужас сковывает все внутри, и я едва могу дышать. – Мы _убили_ его! Мы убийцы!

Еще одна пощечина обжигает лицо, Люциус хватает меня за плечо и снова встряхивает. Ярость и ужас – тот же самый, что сейчас бежит по моим венам! – искажают его побледневшее лицо.

\- Ты не убивала его! Это я сделал! – Шепчет он. – И он сам напросился. Ему не стоило приходить сюда. Он знал, что это запрещено.

\- Но я помогла вам! – Моя речь перемежается всхлипами. Что мы наделали? _Убийца убийца убийца._ \- Я напала на него, и он не мог защищаться…

\- Ты предпочла бы, чтобы он добился своего? – С ожесточением в голосе спрашивает Люциус, встряхивая меня после каждого слова. – Ты хотела бы, чтобы я умер вместо него, оставив тебя в полной его власти?

Подавившись воздухом, выдавливаю, качая головой:

\- Нет.

Кивнув, он отпускает меня и подходит к распростертому на полу телу. В лице Люциуса ни кровинки – он до смерти напуган. Я никогда не видела его настолько бледным и испуганным.

\- Надо действовать быстро, - бормочет он, подходя к двери. – Жди здесь. Я сейчас.

\- Что? – В этом тоненьком писке едва можно признать вопрос. – Куда вы?

\- Я должен проверить, слышали ли нас мой сын или золовка?

\- Стойте! – Почти теряя разум, кричу ему вслед. – Не оставляйте меня одну… с ним!

\- Не веди себя как ребенок, - повернувшись ко мне, с презрением бросает он. – Мертвец ничего тебе не сделает, если только его не превратить в инфернала. Нечего бояться. Просто дождись моего возвращения, и постарайся не шуметь.

Люциус выходит за дверь, тихонько прикрывая ее за собой.

Сижу неподвижно, подтянув колени к груди. Но эта поза ничуть не успокаивает меня. Да и не заслуживают убийцы покоя!

Не отрываясь, смотрю на тело и от страха боюсь даже моргнуть. Мы же… мы… о, Боже.

 _Его_ глаза все еще открыты.

Широко открытые и остекленевшие они смотрят на меня с осуждением. Обвиняют меня в том, что я убила его. Возможно, это всего лишь игра воображения, но мне кажется, что он почти… ухмыляется. Да, это определенно шалят разыгравшиеся нервы, но - я могла бы поклясться! - он смеется надо мной, наслаждаясь тем, что, умирая, он получил доказательства своей правоты касательно наших с Люциусом отношений.

Я не могу больше. Не могу смотреть в эти глаза.

Но и не смотреть я тоже не могу. Я словно попала в плен этого застывшего взгляда.

Подползаю к телу почти на грани обморока. Протягиваю руку, но не смею коснуться. Наверное, это глупо, ведь это всего лишь мертвое тело, но я не могу… не могу дотронуться до него, только не когда я…

Только не тогда, когда я виновата в его смерти.

_Это была самозащита. И вообще, это не ты запустила в него проклятьем._

Но я бросилась ему на спину, отвлекая от схватки с Люциусом.

_Так, что, получается, ты предпочла бы, чтобы Люциус оказался на его месте?_

Нет!

_Хм, не так давно ты говорила, что твое самое заветное желание – видеть, как он умрет._

Но… но я…

Ну уж нет, не собираюсь вести диалоги с самой собой! Я еще в своем уме, надеюсь.

Собираюсь с силами и, дотянувшись, опускаю Долохову веки. Он все еще теплый, хотя я ожидала обратного.

Теперь он больше не смотрит на меня обвиняющее. Отползаю от него как можно дальше.

Но закрытые глаза не меняют того, что я убила его. Люциус и я… мы вместе убили его.

Еще одна вещь, которую я никогда не прощу Люциусу. Он сделал из меня убийцу.

Но… _не он_ заставил меня напасть на Долохова сзади. Я сама приняла это решение.

У меня не было выбора!

_Неправда. У тебя он был._

Долгое, мучительное ожидание, пока дверь, наконец, не открывается, и не входит Люциус. Прикрыв дверь, он с неприязнью смотрит на безжизненное тело Долохова.

Я уже не смотрю на труп, сейчас все мое внимание приковано к Люциусу, который неотрывно смотрит на Долохова. Он так спокоен и бесстрастен. Этот человек был его другом и соратником, а он вот так просто убил его.

Что я должна сказать в эту минуту?

_Спасибо, что спасли мне жизнь._

_Как вы могли убить его?_

_Разве вы ничуть не сожалеете?_

_Пожалуйста, скажите, что я не помогала вам. Скажите, что я не убийца._

_Обнимите меня, пожалуйста, и скажите, что все будет хорошо._

\- Что нам делать? – Вот что, в конце концов, спрашиваю я.

Он окидывает меня холодным, напряженным взглядом.

\- Делать? – Бесстрастно переспрашивает он.

Глубоко вздыхаю.

\- Да, что нам делать с этим? – Дрожащим голосом тихо спрашиваю его. – Вы собираетесь рассказать Волдеморту, что тут произошло?

Люциус молча смотрит на меня так, будто только сейчас действительно _увидел_ меня – оценивающе, словно решая для себя, стою ли я всего, что он делает.

\- Ты на самом деле такая дура, или только прикидываешься? – Произносит он. – Думаешь, я вот так просто пойду к Волдеморту и покаюсь, что убил одного из его преданных слуг?

Судорожно сглатываю, качая головой. Он усмехается и вновь поворачивается к телу Долохова.

\- Нет, - тихо шепчет он, в большей степени самому себе, нежели мне. – Нет, сказать Темному Лорду, что я убил Антонина ради мерзкой магглы… это самоубийство.

 _Мерзкая маггла._ Слова жалят меня; ранят прямо в сердце.

\- Но, если я солгу Темному Лорду, и правда всплывет, моя жизнь оборвется в мгновение ока, - продолжает бормотать он, все еще глядя на мертвое тело.

Боже. Люциус… Волдеморт убьет его, когда узнает обо всем.

_Почему тебя это волнует?_

Медленно подхожу к нему, не отрывая взгляда от его лица. Такое бледное и напряженное. Никогда не видела его настолько испуганным.

Так непривычно видеть выражение страха на его лице, тем более в такой степени. Сейчас он более чем когда-либо похож на живого человека.

Наконец, я рядом. Он поднимает на меня взгляд и скалится.

\- Итак, какие будут предложения? – Его голос вибрирует на грани насмешки. – Неужели у самой умной ученицы Хогвартса нет никакого плана, как бы нам выпутаться из этого дерьма?

Отступаю назад. Одна из тех вещей, что всегда до смерти пугали меня в нем, это… его хладнокровие, даже когда он пытал меня. Но теперь в его глазах плещется ужас, и Люциус, кажется, на грани помешательства.

Он хватает меня за запястье, одним рывком притягивая к себе, и пристально смотрит на меня сверху вниз, и от этого взгляда меня потряхивает.

Он медленно проводит волшебной палочкой по моей щеке, и я задерживаю дыхание. Сумасшествие в его глазах сходит на нет, но он все еще бледен. И кто знает, на что может толкнуть человека страх перед Волдемортом?

Хочу, чтобы он отпустил меня. Я точно знаю, что он винит меня во всем случившемся. И он в каком-то смысле прав. Из-за меня он оказался втянутым во все это.

\- Что мешает мне обвинить _тебя_ в его смерти? – От удивления приоткрываю рот, а он с усмешкой смотрит на меня. – Что может помешать мне сказать темному Лорду, что ты каким-то образом стащила у Долохова палочку и применила магию против него?

Молча, смотрю ему в глаза, он слегка прищуривается, и я понимаю, что он больше не играет со мной. Он на полном серьезе обдумывает такой вариант.

\- Это могло бы решить… всё, - шепчет он. – Он все равно не убьет тебя, ты еще представляешь для него ценность, как пленница. И наши жизни были бы в безопасности.

Кончик его палочки скользит вверх-вниз по моей щеке, он прожигает меня своим взглядом, и я тщательно подбираю слова:

\- Если вы это сделаете, - дрожащим голосом говорю ему, - не надейтесь, что я не потащу вас за собой. Я расскажу ему, что это вы убили Долохова, но также я расскажу ему, _почему_ вы это сделали…

Он бьет меня по лицу. Хочу дотронуться до горящей щеки, но он перехватывает мою руку.

\- За тобой должок, - шепчет он. - Я спас тебя сегодня. А мог бы просто уйти и позволить Долохову делать все, что ему хочется.

Голова вот-вот взорвется от противоречивых мыслей, но я храню молчание, не решаясь высказать их.

\- К тому же, - он вновь проводит палочкой по моей щеке, - я могу воспользоваться заклинанием изменения памяти. Одно простенькое заклинание, и ты твердо уверуешь в то, что сама убила его, - он смеется, глядя в мои расширившиеся глаза. – О, да, поверь мне, за свою жизнь я неплохо научился заметать следы. Нужно всего лишь убедиться, что все концы в воду, чтобы не дай Бог кто-нибудь случайно не потянул за ниточку и не распутал этот клубочек.

\- Вы не посмеете, - шепчу я.

\- Еще как посмею, - вкрадчиво отвечает он.

Я не могу сдержать возмущение, злость и… _разочарование_ в нем, поэтому, мелко дрожа от ярости, выдаю:

\- Что ж, тогда вперед, трус, - каждое слово сочится ядом. – Заставьте меня поверить, что я убила его. Но сначала ответьте мне на один вопрос, почему вы пытали меня забавы ради, но вам настолько противна мысль о том, что Долохов может прикоснуться ко мне, что вы предпочли убить его прежде, чем он зашел слишком далеко?

Улыбка исчезает с его лица, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

\- Ты знаешь, почему, - очень тихо произносит он. – Чистокровный…

\- Маг не должен прикасаться к грязнокровке? – С сомнением ухмыляюсь. – Вы все еще в это верите? Да, Долохов был самой последней сволочью, но он, по крайней мере, был честен. А вот вы, Люциус… даже не можете быть честным с самим собой.

Его пальцы сжимают мое горло, перекрывая кислород. Судорожно пытаюсь вздохнуть, глядя в его побледневшее от ярости лицо.

\- Не смей думать, что знаешь обо мне всё, - со злостью шепчет он.

В голове зашумело – он слишком сильно сжимает шею.

_Я знаю вас лучше кого-либо, и вам это известно. Также как и вы знаете меня лучше всех…_

Он усмехается и отпускает меня. Слегка наклоняюсь, массируя шею. Какое-то время он смотрит на меня, а потом вновь поворачивается к телу Долохова.

\- Ну, - тихо начинает он, - вижу, тебе не по вкусу идея свалить всю вину на тебя. И что ты можешь предложить?

Он смотрит на меня, и тут до меня доходит, что он спрашивает меня. Он действительно спрашивает у _меня_ , что нам делать.

В таком случае, он, должно быть, и вправду в полном отчаянии.

\- Я не знаю, - качаю головой.

Люциус горько улыбается.

\- Я так и думал, - и снова его взгляд обращается к мертвому телу на полу. И вдруг я замечаю что-то в его лице, что-то совсем не похожее ни на холодную ярость, ни на страх.

Прослеживаю его взгляд. Глаза Долохова закрыты, но он выглядит таким _живым_. Его лицо все еще полно красок, и он злорадствует, посмеивается, обвиняет нас, даже будучи уже мертвым…

Господи Иисусе. Боже, помоги мне.

Не отдавая себе отчета в своих действиях, я беру Люциуса за руку. Его длинные пальцы переплетаются с моими, и этот жест слегка успокаивает меня, как если бы это смогло защитить меня от ужасной опасности, нависшей над нами.

Какое-то время мы напряженно смотрим на тело, и я ощущаю, как нас обволакивает тьма, приходит осознание чудовищности нашего преступления.

Я убийца.

Если Ад существует, то я окажусь именно там.

Но я ведь уже в Аду.

Сейчас.

Почему бы мне не позволить Волдеморту верить, что это я сделала? Каким бы ни было наказание, вряд ли оно будет хуже того, через что я уже прошла.

На что я готова пойти ради Люциуса?

_Да ладно, Гермиона. Ты не обязана делать это. Должен быть другой выход._

Проходит еще несколько мучительных мгновений, и мой мозг начинает лихорадочно работать.

\- Спрячьте тело, - шепотом произношу я.

\- Что? – Он поворачивается ко мне.

Смотрю прямо ему в глаза.

\- Спрячьте тело, - повторяю так же шепотом. – Нужно как-то избавиться от него. Скажите Волдеморту, что Долохов сбежал, что этим вечером он говорил вам и Беллатрикс, что его тошнит от образа жизни Пожирателя Смерти и он безумно устал от всего. Вы ведь можете изменить память Беллатрикс, чтобы она подтвердила вашу историю.

Он внимательно смотрит на меня, ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице. Но в его холодных глазах я вижу отражение проносящихся в его голове мыслей.

Наконец, он холодно кивает.

\- Да, - тихо произносит он. – Хорошо.

Он отпускает мою руку и подходит к телу, замешкавшись на мгновение, а потом направляет палочку на мертвеца. С кончика палочки, извиваясь, срываются веревки, опутывая тело Долохова, связывая его.

Люциус задумчиво смотрит на него.

\- Озеро, - шепчет он.

\- Что?

\- Я брошу его в озеро, - спокойно отвечает он. – Существа, обитающие в нем, позаботятся о теле, - он поворачивается в мою сторону. – Мне понадобится твоя кровь.

\- Зачем? – На автомате делаю шаг назад.

\- У тебя такая короткая память? – Ухмыляется он. – Уже забыла, как существа отреагировали на тебя? Если я добавлю несколько капель маггловской крови в воду, они почувствуют ее и утащат его на дно. Никто никогда его не найдет, - он протягивает мне руку. – Дай руку.

Я колеблюсь лишь секунду, а потом протягиваю ему ладонь. Он подводит меня к телу Долохова и заклинанием делает глубокий надрез на моей руке. Я даже не вскрикиваю от боли, а просто смотрю, как кровь струится из раны – какой контраст голубой жилки и красной дорожки! – и капельками падает на труп. Всё ради Люциуса. Всё, лишь бы спасти ему жизнь.

_Пролить кровь за него. Лгать ради него. Убить за него._

Только сегодня.

Когда крови становится достаточно, Люциус с помощью магии затягивает рану, а потом отпускает меня, направляя палочку на тело.

\- Локомотор Мортис!

Оно поднимается в воздух, словно огромная, жуткая кукла.

И эта кукла скалится в ухмылке.

Я вздрагиваю. Люциус поворачивается ко мне.

\- Я вернусь, как только избавлюсь от тела, - спокойным голосом говорит он. – Нам еще нужно будет поговорить..

Киваю в ответ. Он смотрит на меня пару секунд, а затем идет к двери, тело Долохова плывет за ним в воздухе в подобие нелепой тени.

\- Что вы будете делать, если Беллатрикс или Драко увидят вас? – Все еще дрожа, спрашиваю я.

Он поворачивается ко мне.

\- Тебе, как никому другому, должно быть известно, насколько полезны могут быть заклинания, стирающие память.

\- Вы бы смогли стереть память собственному сыну? – Хмуро смотрю на него.

На его лице расцветает циничная ухмылка.

\- Я способен на кое-что и похуже, грязнокровка, ты же знаешь, - шепчет он, заклинанием открывая дверь. Оба – Люциус и парящий в воздухе труп – покидают комнату. Дверь бесшумно закрывается за ними.

* * *

Когда он, наконец, возвращается, я вдруг понимаю, что чувствую то, чего никогда не чувствовала прежде – благодарность за то, что он вернулся. Звенящая тишина и пустота комнаты давили на меня. Каждая тень в мерцающем свете свечи казалась мне фигурой Долохова, вернувшейся с того света ради мести.

\- Его нет? – Дрожащим голосом спрашиваю я.

Бровь Люциуса чуть приподнимается, словно я спросила что-то забавное и нелепое.

\- Наивное дитя, - шепчет он.

Вздыхаю, не зная, как реагировать на это замечание.

Он встряхивает головой.

\- Да, грязнокровка, его нет, - он растягивает слова в присущей только ему одному манере. – Твари утащили его на дно, как я и предсказывал.

Снова вздыхаю, но на этот раз - с облегчением.

Долохова больше нет. И я никогда не услышу его гнусных замечаний и грязных намеков. И не буду опасаться его появления в моей комнате…

Но это не меняет того факта, что я – убийца.

Отбрасываю эту мысль и даю себе зарок никогда больше не думать об этом.

\- И что теперь? – Пытаюсь сохранить тон ровным.

Люциус задумчиво смотрит на меня.

\- Теперь я подправлю Беллатрикс память, как ты и предложила, и скажу Темному Лорду, что Долохов решил покинуть наши ряды, а моя дорогая золовка подтвердит мои слова.

Паника накрывает меня, когда внезапная мысль, о которой я не подумала раньше, приходит в голову.

\- А если он применит к вам легиллименцию? Он узнает, что вы солгали ему, и что тогда?

Он натянуто улыбается.

\- Я предвидел и это, - снисходительно отвечает он. – Кажется, я все же гораздо сообразительнее тебя. Поэтому у меня есть это.

Он вытаскивает из кармана мантии маленький стеклянный сосуд с плотной пробкой, которую он тут же вынимает, а затем касается кончиком палочки своего виска.

Сияющая серебристая нить воспоминания медленно тянется за палочкой от виска к сосуду, заполняя его. Зачарованно наблюдаю за тем, как серебристая дымка вьется внутри прозрачного сосуда, подобно маленькому вихрю в стеклянной клетке.

Поднимаю глаза на Люциуса, и он не отводит взгляд.

\- Твоя очередь, грязнокровка.

Я подскакиваю.

\- Что?

Он в раздражении возводит глаза к потолку.

\- Я должен забрать твое воспоминание об этой ночи на случай, если Темному Лорду приспичит покопаться в твоей голове. Как мы уже выяснили, у тебя никудышные способности в окклюменции.

\- Но.., - я не совсем знаю, что сказать. Не могу привести ни одного веского аргумента против. Единственный выход – позволить ему сделать это. – Я буду помнить всё или это сродни стиранию памяти?

\- Нет. Я мог бы вообще стереть твои воспоминания, но поскольку тебе эта идея не по душе, я предлагаю компромисс.

Он хватает меня за руку, притягивая к себе, жестко и безжалостно сжимая мое запястье.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты напрягла память и подумала о том, что сегодня случилось, до мельчайших деталей, - шепчет он, касаясь палочкой моего виска. Я чувствую холодок, исходящий от полированного дерева. – Никаких посторонних мыслей. Только сегодняшний вечер.

Мгновение смотрю на него, а потом закрываю глаза, вспоминая события сегодняшнего вечера: как Долохов пришел ко мне, как я уже потеряла всякую надежду на спасение, и то, как Люциус - мой мучитель, мой защитник, мой спаситель, - убил Долохова, когда я отвлекла последнего. Боже, я сейчас сойду с ума…

Я даже не чувствую касание палочки. Открываю глаза и вижу, как он добавляет еще одну дымчато-серую ниточку к той, что уже плещется в сосуде, а затем плотно закупоривает пробку, и наши с Люциусом воспоминания переплетаются.

И… какой в этом смысл? Как я могу…

\- Ну? – Отрывисто спрашивает он.

\- Я не чувствую никаких изменений, - мой голос слегка подрагивает в замешательстве. – Я все еще ясно помню, что произошло сегодня.

Он кивает со снисходительной улыбкой.

\- Так и должно быть, - произносит он. – Такая процедура не удаляет полностью воспоминание из сознания, но делает его недоступным даже для самого продвинутого легиллимента. До тех пор, пока в руках лорда не окажется сосуд с этими воспоминаниями, наша тайна в безопасности.

 _Наша_ тайна?

О, Господи.

Он прячет стеклянный сосуд где-то в складках мантии.

Вот оно что.

Теперь все обретает смысл. Вот почему он сливал все воспоминания обо мне в Омут…

Боже, я почти забыла.

\- Это был он, - шепчу я. – Он принес ваш Омут Памяти ко мне в комнату.

Он хмурится.

\- Откуда ты знаешь?

\- Он сам сказал мне об этом сегодня. Теперь вы знаете, что я не крала его у вас, как я и говорила.

Его рот перекашивает ухмылка, но он отворачивается прежде, чем я получаю возможность понять выражение его лица.

Черт бы его побрал. В этот момент я, как никогда, хочу видеть его лицо.

Он горько усмехается, но все еще стоит спиной ко мне.

\- Каким глупцом был Антонин, - тихо произносит он. – Интересно, чего он пытался этим добиться? Почему желал зайти так далеко, пасть так низко, ради такой ерунды?

Ерунды?

О, премного благодарствую.

Не осознавая ни своих действий, ни возможных последствий, я медленно приближаюсь к нему, ступая босыми ногами по холодному полу. Не знаю зачем, но я должна увидеть его лицо. Должна знать, о чем он думает. Знать, что он так же сбит с толку и _одинок_ , как и я.

Обхожу его спереди и останавливаюсь, осторожно заглядывая ему в глаза. Его лицо будто вырезано изо льда, а взгляд застывший, словно он смотрит сквозь меня, погруженный в свои мысли. Люциус Малфой, убийца, чудовище, бессердечный ублюдок. Как все эти качества так тщательно скрываются под этой холодной и натянутой маской, которую он носит изо дня в день? Такое чувство, что помимо маски Пожирателя Смерти, есть и другая, таящая под собой настоящего человека.

Из чего сделан этот человек, с которым я застряла здесь?

Хрусталь и лед. Яд и серебро.

Плоть.

Поднимаю руку, колеблясь сотую долю секунды, и осторожно касаюсь пальцами его щеки, ощущая тепло.

Тепло. _Жизнь._

Он хватает меня за руку и уже более осмысленно смотрит на меня, отводя ее подальше от своего лица.

\- Какого черта ты делаешь? – Шипит он.

\- Я…

Я не знаю, что сказать.

Мне _нечего_ сказать.

Что я делала? Зачем так хотела… прикоснуться к нему?

Его пальцы больно впиваются в кожу на моем запястье, а холодный взгляд изучает мое лицо. Злость в его глазах сменяется сосредоточенностью. Он так пристально изучает меня, словно во мне есть ответы на все вопросы, так интересующие его.

Дрожь невольно проходит по телу от глубины его взгляда. Никто и никогда не смотрел на меня так проникновенно, словно он раздевает меня, шаг за шагом обнажая душу.

Я уже увидела похожий взгляд раньше. Не такой глубины, но близко к тому.

Это должно прекратиться сейчас же. Этот взгляд… опасен.

Выворачиваю руку из его цепкой хватки. Он вопросительно выгибает бровь и улыбается одними уголками губ.

\- Странно, что Антонин был готов рискнуть всем, лишь бы обладать тобой, - улыбка исчезает с его лица. Он слишком близко, и от этой близости я не могу собраться с мыслями и едва могу дышать. – Репутация… долг… ничто для него не имело значения. Он отдал жизнь в попытке забрать тебя у меня, сделать тебя своей.

Он наклоняет ближе, еще ближе. Не смею пошевелиться, но слегка поднимаю голову, глядя как его лицо приближается достаточно, чтобы… чтобы…

Он вздыхает и отворачивается от меня, чуть отодвигаясь.

Вдох. Медленно и как можно спокойнее.

Не знаю, я просто… не знаю.

\- Ты ведь всего лишь грязнокровка, - шепчет он, не оборачиваясь. – Обыкновенная, ничтожная, дерзкая грязнокровка.

Пытаюсь сохранять спокойствие, когда он вновь поворачивается ко мне, и не показывать, как сильно его слова ранят меня.

Но… что-то подсказывает мне, что его слова предназначаются не мне.

Он так странно смотрит. Я тону в его глазах, они словно высасывают из меня душу. Совсем как дементоры.

Как поцелуй дементора.

Люциус снова приближается ко мне, но не касается. А я не смею сдвинуться с места.

\- Что в тебе такого особенного? – Он обходит вокруг меня, заходя со спины. Теперь я не могу видеть его, но знаю, что он близко. Чувствую, что он стоит прямо за моей спиной. Его дыхание щекочет затылок.

Я должна бы отодвинуться, шагнуть вперед, подальше от него. Но что-то удерживает меня. Я не могу пошевелиться. Все, что имеет значение в эту минуту, это его горячее дыхание на моих волосах.

Он подходит еще ближе, и вот теперь я _чувствую_ его. Он касается меня всем телом. Я забываю, как дышать, когда его пальцы нежно проводят по щеке, убийственно медленно, лаская.

\- Неужели это так плохо, просто прикасаться к тебе? – Шепот ласкает слух. Он прочерчивает дорожку пальцами по шее, спускаясь всё ниже, а затем снова вверх. Прикосновения настолько легкие, что я едва их ощущаю.

Пусть он прекратит. Я не хочу больше подобных игр, это нечестно. Только не после того, что случилось сегодня, не после того, от чего он совсем недавно спас меня.

А кто говорит, что это игра?

Кто сказал, что это вообще когда-либо было игрой?

И все же, однажды это была именно игра, и, кажется, он начинает проигрывать.

Его рука движется ниже, еще ниже, замирая на груди, и у меня такое чувство, что он касается обнаженной кожи.

Задерживаю дыхание. Он тоже.

\- Ты запретна для меня, - шепчет он, сжимая мою грудь в своей ладони. Закусываю губу. – Почему? Как может быть таким недоступным то, что я держу в руках? Что находится в полной моей власти.

И что мне ответить?

Он хочет, чтобы _я_ ответила на этот вопрос?

Он опускает руку ниже, слегка касаясь живота, и дальше, еще ниже.

По телу пробегает дрожь. Дыхание Люциуса слишком тяжелое.

Что он… я хочу, чтобы он…

Чтобы он ушел. Скрылся с глаз и оставил меня одну, потому что я не могу… просто не смогу вынести это. Все слишком запуталось. Хочу вернуться в то время, когда его чувства ограничивались лишь жгучей ненавистью и отвращением, и я тоже ненавидела его всеми фибрами души.

Тогда все было намного проще.

\- Ты никогда не будешь принадлежать никому, кроме меня, - горячо шепчет он мне на ухо. – Ты моя и больше ничья, Гермиона.

 _Гермиона._ Он снова назвал меня по имени. Второй раз за все время нашего с ним общения, но это причиняет такую боль. Как нож в сердце. Мое имя на его губах рвет душу на части.

Его рука движется дальше.

Нет. Я… я не могу…

_Тогда попроси его остановиться._

Но…

_Ты бы попросила, если бы хотела._

Конечно же, я… я…

Пальцы спускаются ниже, ниже и… он касается меня… _там._

Едва ощутимое давление сквозь одежду.

Но сладкая дрожь, как электрический ток, пробегает по телу, и я… я…

Люциус резко выдыхает. Закрываю глаза, благодаря небеса за то, что я сейчас не вижу его лица.

Внезапно он отдергивает руку, возвращаясь назад… вверх.

Я снова способна дышать.

Он проводит ладонью по животу, а затем она замирает на моей талии, и он сильнее прижимается ко мне, хоть мне и казалось, что ближе уже быть не может.

Открываю глаза.

Он разворачивает меня лицом к нему. Я вынуждена смотреть на него, даже против воли. Не желаю знать…

Но должна.

Вторая рука ложится на мою талию. Я не хочу знать…

Но должна.

Глаза в глаза. Его рот приоткрывается, Люциус наклоняется ближе, ближе, и я не могу дышать. Не могу! И думать тоже невозможно, когда он так близко, слишком близко, и я закрываю глаза, потому что он медленно, но неуклонно сокращает расстояние между нами. Ближе, еще ближе…

Его губы касаются моих. Мимолетное движение, но оно лишает меня почвы под ногами. Острое, как бритва, наслаждение, бьет по измученным нервам, я будто падаю с отвесной скалы, желудок скручивает, мысли вихрем проносятся в голове, и ни одной четкой…

Он резко отстраняется.

Открываю глаза, встречаясь с его затуманенным взглядом.

\- Этому не бывать, - шепчет он, молниеносно отталкивая меня. Я оступаюсь и падаю на пол, больно ударяясь бедром и ладонями. Поднимаю на него глаза, он смотрит на меня, и черты его лица внезапно искажаются бешенством и неприязнью.

\- Никогда, - в голосе только злая решимость.

Он разворачивается, задевая меня полой мантии, и подходит к двери, оборачиваясь на пороге и с бесстрастным выражением лица одаривая меня прощальным взглядом. Секунду спустя я слышу щелчок запираемой двери. Я снова одна.

 

_to be continued…_


	22. Верь мне.

**Глава 22. Верь мне.**

_«Да, меня страшит вовсе не сама опасность, а то, что она за собою влечет: чувство ужаса»._ Эдгар Алан По, «Падение дома Ашеров» (пер. – неизвестен, цитата взята с сайта http://www.erlib.com )

_"Я готова сгореть за тебя  
Чувствовать боль ради тебя  
Я возьму нож и всажу его в свое  
страдающее сердце  
И разорву его на части_

_Я солгу ради тебя  
Буду воровать ради тебя  
Буду ползать на четвереньках,  
пока ты не увидишь  
Что ты такой же, как и я"_   
**Garbage, #1 Crush**

**Макбет:** (глядя на свои руки) _Печальный вид._  
 **Леди Макбет:** _Сказать: печальный вид - нелепо._  
 **Макбет:** _Там один расхохотался  
Во сне, другой вскричал: "Убийцы!" Оба  
Они проснулись. Я стоял и слушал.  
Они прочли молитву и опять  
Забылись сном. _  
**Леди Макбет:** _Там их ночует двое._  
 **Макбет:** _Один вскричал: "Помилуй Бог!", другой  
Вскричал: "Аминь", как будто видел эти  
Палаческие руки. Я не мог сказать: "Аминь",   
когда они сказали: "Помилуй Бог!" _  
**Леди Макбет:** _Не вдумывайся в это._  
 **Макбет:** _Что помешало мне сказать: "Аминь"?  
Я жаждал помолиться, но "аминь"  
Застряло в горле. _  
**Леди Макбет:** _Так об этом думать  
Нельзя; иначе - мы сойдем с ума. _   
Уильям Шекспир, «Макбет» (пер. - _М. Лозинского_ )

__________________________________________________

Мышцы словно одревенели, но я все равно поднимаюсь с пола, глядя на закрытую дверь и жалея, что не могу видеть сквозь стены. Мне так хочется видеть его сейчас!

Тишину нарушает приглушенный звук, - удар в стену, - а потом я слышу только удаляющиеся шаги.

Теперь я наедине с тишиной.

Ошеломленно глядя в пустоту, касаюсь губ.

Покрасневшие и разбухшие, хотя он лишь на короткое мгновение коснулся их.

Все плывет перед глазами, я словно в тумане. Ничто не имеет смысла.

Двигаюсь на автомате, медленно подхожу к кровати и забираюсь на нее. Сон еще долго не спешит принимать меня в свои объятия, но, в конце концов, тревожные мысли и напряжение покидают меня, оставляя на милость спасительной темноты.

Мечтаю о небытии. О тьме и столь притягательной пустоте.

* * * 

Но ничто не длится вечно.

Я просыпаюсь, стряхивая с себя покров сна и оказываясь в холодной реальности.

Открываю глаза, и момент блаженного неведенья тут же испаряется, в памяти оживают воспоминания. Я хочу все забыть. Убийство Долохова, прикосновения Люциуса и этот мимолетный поцелуй.

\- Просыпайся. Нам нужно поговорить.

Он. Его голос… ледяной тон, отрывистая речь. Я бы даже сказала, деловой настрой.

Сажусь в кровати. Он стоит у стены напротив меня, скрестив руки на груди, лицо – бесстрастная маска. Да, ничего личного.

Встаю с кровати, но, запутавшись в покрывале, падаю, больно ударяясь коленями. Он раздраженно произносит:

\- Вижу, ты до сих пор не растеряла своей неуклюжести, - беспощадный голос с протяжными интонациями. – Некоторые вещи не меняются. Поднимайся.

Как он может… как ему удается оставаться таким хладнокровным после того, что случилось прошлой ночью? Как он может обращаться со мной, словно с момента моего похищения ничего не изменилось? Когда все настолько запуталось, что уже потеряло всякий смысл. Зачем он так?

Поднимаюсь на ноги. Он смотрит на меня так бесстрастно и спокойно, будто я его коллега из Министерства, а не пленница.

\- Я пришел просветить тебя относительно нашего… _положения_ , - он выделяет последнее слово, но лицо по-прежнему ничего не выражает. – Я говорил с Темным Лордом, и сообщил ему про… побег Антонина. Неприятно признавать, но я должен поблагодарить тебя.

\- За что? – Ничего не понимаю.

\- Изменить Беллатрикс память было твоей идеей, и это сработало. Если бы ее там не было, и она не подтвердила бы мои слова, то мне пришлось бы туго. Но на мое счастье Антонин в последнее время действительно вел себя несколько вызывающе, ему не нравилось, что Белла и я имеем больше привилегий, и он выражал недовольство Темному Лорду как раз перед своей смертью.

 _Смертью._ Вот так просто. Смерть. Не убийство. Смерть.

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на его лице.

Неужели, ему все равно?

_Он – Пожиратель Смерти. Он – зло, и не достоин называться человеком. Конечно, ему все равно._

\- У него нет оснований подозревать тебя, - продолжает Люциус. – И я надеюсь, ему не придет в голову спрашивать тебя об этом. Мы в безопасности, грязнокровка. _Ты_ в безопасности.

И что?

Разве я в безопасности? Как-то не заметила. Вся ситуация напоминает мне игру Дженга, в которую мы с папой часто играли раньше, - одно неловкое движение, и вся конструкция вмиг рушится.

\- Вы так думаете? Рада за вас! – Почему-то мне очень хочется вложить в слова всю свою ярость, но перед тем, как продолжить, я глубоко вздыхаю, чтобы успокоиться. – Простите мой цинизм, но лично я не уверена, что он не собирается копать дальше.

Люциус слегка приподнимает бровь.

\- Что ж, можно подстраховаться и стереть тебе память, хочешь? Я с удовольствием сделаю это.

Вновь глубоко вздыхаю, и на секунду меня посещает крамольная мысль, что это не такая уж и плохая идея.

Но тогда… я не буду помнить того, что случилось после. Он этого добивается?

\- Нет, - выдыхаю я.

Он горько усмехается.

\- Я так и знал, поэтому и не стал сразу стирать тебе память. Это вопрос _доверия_ , согласна?

Доверие.

Я не могу верить ему. Иногда.

В большинстве случаев.

Нет, все же никогда. 

\- Он не сможет увидеть воспоминание с помощью легиллименции, - спокойно говорит он. – А если он спросит, то все будет в порядке ровно до тех пор, пока ты держишь рот на замке. Поверь мне на слово, я мастерски отточил искусство извлекать _опасные_ воспоминания.

Он резко замолкает, и я догадываюсь, почему. Его навыки в этом были бы не такими выдающимися, если бы ему не пришлось скрывать от Волдеморта то, что происходит между нами.

 _Что_ бы ни происходило между нами.

\- Вы действительно думаете, что нас не раскроют?

\- А у нас есть выбор? – Кисло спрашивает он. – Я уверен, что он поверил моей версии, так что, кажется, удача на нашей стороне. Антонин всегда жаловался на недостаток авторитета, и это сыграло нам на руку. Какая ирония.

\- Не надо, - тихо прерываю его.

\- Что? – Он вопросительно выгибает бровь.

\- Он мертв. Не стоит насмехаться над мертвыми.

Он немного изумлен и хмурится.

\- Но если он мертв, значит, его здесь нет, и он не может слышать нас, так? 

Так и подмывает спросить, неужели, он совсем не сожалеет о том, что сделал?

Но не могу. Потому что уже знаю ответ. Для Малфоев не существует слова «раскаяние».

Да, конечно, Долохов не заслуживает уважения. Но все же…

\- И что теперь? – Нужно хоть как-то нарушить гнетущую тишину.

\- Мы будем держать все в тайне, - откровенный приказ. – И не обмолвимся об этом ни единой живой душе. Скоро прибудет человек, который заменит Долохова, и все потечет своим чередом, как будто ничего не было, разве что, тебе больше не придется быть все время начеку.

Да неужели?

\- Разве вы совсем не чувствуете себя виноватым? Хоть чуточку? - С надеждой спрашиваю его. – Мы убили человека, Люциус. Мы убийцы!

Он направляет на меня палочку, и щеку обжигает удар хлыста. Провожу пальцем по царапине, в глазах стоят слезы. Но не боль заставляет меня плакать.

\- _Я_ всегда был _убийцей_ , грязнокровка, если ты не забыла.

Нет, конечно, я не забыла. Я каждый божий день помню об этом.

\- Как вы можете спокойно спать? – Шепотом спрашиваю его. – Неужели, к вам во снах не являются призраки убитых вами людей?

\- Нет, - скучающе отвечает он. – Иначе, какой из меня Пожиратель Смерти?

Я и не ожидала от него иного. Даже когда он убил моих родителей, хотя тогда казалось… он вел себя так, словно вот-вот начнет сожалеть о том, что сделал.

Я почти поверила, что он мог бы раскаяться.

\- Но ведь Долохов был вашим другом, - пора все прояснить раз и навсегда.

Он медлит с ответом.

\- Когда-то он им был, - тихо произносит он. – Но он перестал быть моим другом, когда решил пойти против моих предостережений и замарать руки о грязнокровку. Я не желаю иметь ничего общего с тем, чьи моральные устои столь… распущенны и непостоянны.

Все нормальные люди с малых лет знают, что есть хорошо, а что – плохо. И они понимают разницу между добродетелью и эгоистичным обывательством.

Но только не Люциус Малфой. Это не его политика.

\- Кто заменит Долохова? – Меняю тему разговора.

\- Думаю, Эйвери, - в его голосе почти уверенность. – Он мой старинный друг. Не такой импульсивный, как Антонин, наоборот, спокойный, очень исполнительный и ревностно относится к своим обязанностям.

Нервно сглатываю комок в горле. Холодно. Нас разделяет огромное расстояние, и не похоже, что он собирается сокращать его. Чувствую себя уязвимой и брошенной.

\- А Драко? – Спрашиваю его.

Люциус слегка хмурится.

\- Драко останется здесь на некоторое время. Недавно Министерство нагрянуло в поместье, разыскивая его, поэтому ему будет безопаснее оставаться здесь.

\- А ваша жена? – С напускным безразличием спрашиваю его, хотя слова даются мне с трудом.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – Он хмурится.

\- Она тоже останется здесь? – Все еще стараюсь удержать на лице безразличную маску.

Некоторое время он смотрит на меня, в его глазах лед.

\- Не думаю, - в конечном счете, произносит он. – Кто-то же должен вернуться в мэнор, дабы удостовериться, что никто из Министерства снова не устроит обыск дома в мое отсутствие. Она не Пожиратель Смерти, так что они не тронут ее.

\- Не слишком ли это оптимистично? Она ведь замужем за Пожирателем Смерти, и у нее подрастает сын, который тоже примкнул к Темному Лорду.

_Почему ты так хочешь, чтобы она была здесь?_

Не знаю… возможно, ее присутствие будет напоминать ему… поможет ему держать дистанцию. 

\- Почему тебя так волнует ее безопасность? – Ледяным тоном спрашивает он. – Ты ведь даже не знаешь ее.

\- А я-то думала, что по-настоящему заботливый муж хочет быть уверенным, что его жене ничего не угрожает.

Боль обжигает лицо – еще одна царапина. Он медленно двигается на меня, направляя палочку мне в грудь.

\- Не провоцируй меня, грязнокровка. Я не в настроении терпеть твои язвительные насмешки.

\- Я буду делать то, что захочу! – С шипением выдаю в ответ. Чаша терпения лопнула. – Думаете, можете вот так запросто приходить сюда и называть меня грязнокровкой, вести себя холодно и отстраненно, когда прошлой ночью вы…

Сильный удар в живот заставляет меня согнуться пополам, хватаясь за ребра и резко выдыхая.

Он хватает меня за волосы и буквально впечатывает в стену, и мне кажется, будто через меня пропустили электрический ток. Он прижимает меня к стене, грубо сдавливая пальцами плечо.

\- _Никогда_ не смей больше разговаривать со мной в таком тоне, - со злостью в голосе рычит он.

Вздрагиваю и киваю. Молча. Какое-то время он пристально смотрит мне в глаза, - черты его лица искажены яростью и неприязнью, - а потом он резко разворачивается, отпуская меня, и вылетает из комнаты, сильно хлопнув напоследок дверью.

* * * 

\- Как ты думаешь, что случилось с Долоховым?

Вопрос Рона застает меня врасплох, и я замираю на секунду, но быстро беру себя в руки и возвращаюсь к полировке серебряного подсвечника.

В последнее время я сама не своя. Все делаю на автомате: просыпаюсь, работаю, ем, принимаю ванну, сплю. И опять по кругу – просыпаюсь, работаю, ем, принимаю ванну, сплю…

Мне нужно как-то отвлечься от мыслей о том, что я сделала.

Но более всего я должна попытаться не переживать так сильно из-за того, что Люциус меня избегает.

\- Не знаю, - стараюсь звучать равнодушно. – Он ведь сбежал, разве нет? Об этом говорили Люциус и Беллатрикс.

\- Да, я тоже слышал, - он задумчиво хмурится. – Но тебе не кажется это странным? Я имею в виду, как он смог переплыть озеро без помощи кого-то из рода Блэков? Лодка же появляется только по их зову, нет?

Мир словно обрушился на меня, похоронив под своими останками. Почему мы об этом не подумали? Какие же мы идиоты.

Стараюсь успокоиться и на ходу выдумываю объяснение.

\- Ну, эти твари в воде охотятся только на магглов и грязнокровок, - внезапно понимаю, что говорю слишком быстро и слишком несвязно, и с усилием замедляю темп речи. – Подозреваю, что он просто переплыл озеро, и они не причинили ему вреда, - он ведь чистокровный.

Кажется, время остановилось, пока я ждала, когда Рон обдумает сказанное. Наконец, он пожимает плечами и возвращается к работе.

\- Я как-то не рассматривал такой вариант, - бросает он, и я стараюсь как можно тише выдохнуть с облегчением.

Некоторое время мы работаем в полной тишине. Я усердно протираю серебряные подсвечники, отгоняя непрошенные мысли. Я не буду думать об этом.

\- Гермиона? – Рон немного колеблется. – А ты думала о… ну, сегодня я видел Малфоя, он читал газету, и дата на ней была… сейчас Октябрь.

\- Боже, - удивленно выдыхаю. Значит, мы здесь уже несколько…месяцев.

\- Да, но… так ты думала о.., - Рон глубоко вздыхает, как перед погружением под воду. – Это значит, что тебе уже исполнилось восемнадцать. Твой день рождения был в прошлом месяце.

Подсвечник выскальзывает у меня из рук.

\- Гермиона?

Я всхлипываю.

\- Прости, Гермиона.

Он обнимает меня, и в его объятьях я даю волю слезам. Как же так? Мне исполнилось восемнадцать лет, а я даже не заметила этого. Мой первый день рождения как пленницы. Мой первый день рождения как сироты.

Возможно, это вообще мой последний день рождения. Уверена, что до следующего я просто не доживу.

Скрип. Поднимаю голову и смотрю поверх плеча Рона.

На пороге стоит Люциус. Он смотрит на нас, как я всхлипываю в объятьях Рона. Холодный взгляд, кажется, пронизывает меня до глубины души. Спустя несколько секунд Люциус разворачивается и, молча, выходит из комнаты.

* * * 

Наверное, лучше вообще ничего не говорить, если я не могу справиться со своими эмоциями. По крайней мере, в таком случае мне не удастся нечаянно сказать что-то обвиняющее.

Поэтому я молчу, стараясь говорить лишь тогда, когда в этом есть необходимость.

Но когда я остаюсь одна, мысли лихорадочно мечутся в голове, причиняя нестерпимые мучения. Я с трудом могу спать, потому что они все время здесь, во мне. Убийца убийца убийца.

Тяжкий груз вины никогда не покинет меня. Он, как нарыв, как язва, гниет и разлагается, отравляя душу, сердце, мысли.

Но лучше уж целенаправленно думать о том, что я совершила, чем позволить мыслям течь в свободном направлении. Если я спущу все на самотек, тогда они возродят воспоминания, о которых я не хочу думать.

Руки Люциуса на моем теле. Его губы на моих.

Эти мысли гораздо опаснее и более разрушительные, чем другие – о Долохове. Люциус собственными руками пытал меня почти до смерти. Этими же руками он убил моих родителей.

И прикосновения именно этих рук я невольно вспоминаю каждый раз, когда засыпаю.

* * * 

\- Проснись! Проснись!

Что-то острое полоснуло по щеке, вырывая меня из объятий сна.

Что… что? Я же только что заснула. Прошло не больше пяти минут.

Перед глазами пляшут размытые тени. Несколько раз моргаю, и зрение обретает четкость.

Слабая пощечина обжигает лицо, и я поспешно сажусь в кровати, чувствуя небольшое головокружение.

Железная хватка смыкается вокруг запястья, и меня буквально выдергивают из кровати. От неожиданности я спотыкаюсь, когда встаю на пол, но мне удается удержать равновесие.

В следующий миг меня уже никто не держит.

Поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на того, кто так жестко разбудил меня, хотя я и так уже знаю, кто это.

У него такое странное выражение лица, даже, я бы сказала, напряженное, и он хмурится.

Да, я узнаю этот взгляд. Он напуган.

\- Что происходит? – Кажется, сердце вот-вот выскочит из груди.

Он не отвечает.

\- Надень это, - и он протягивает мне темно-синий сверток.

Беру ткань из его рук и машинально прижимаю к груди.

\- Пожалуйста.., - обрываю себя на полуслове, потому что мне трудно вновь просить его об этом. – Разве я не могу переодеться в одиночестве?

\- Нет, - с бесстрастием отвечает он. – Поторопись! Вряд ли ты понимаешь срочность ситуации. Живо одевайся, и тогда я не стану напоминать тебе о чудесной силе убеждения Круцио.

От его взгляда кровь стынет в жилах, и поэтому я резко отворачиваюсь.

Сбрасываю с себя ночную рубашку и быстро одеваю платье, чувствуя спиной его пронзительный взгляд. Несмотря на глубочайшее унижение, от которого хочется провалиться сквозь землю, я стараюсь не заострять на этом внимание.

Дрожащими пальцами затягиваю потуже шнуровку впереди платья, и только тогда вновь поворачиваюсь к Люциусу.

\- Отлично, - тихо произносит он, но не подходит ближе. Думаю, он собирается сохранять дистанцию какое-то время. – А теперь слушай внимательно. Темный Лорд хочет видеть тебя.

Меня сковывает льдом.

\- Это из-за Долохова? – От страха я едва шевелю языком.

\- Не знаю, - он морщится, как от боли, и в его глазах плещется страх. – Он, кажется, поверил моей сказке о побеге Долохова, когда я впервые говорил с ним. Тем более, Белла подтвердила мои слова. Но он недавно прибыл откуда-то с ней и сказал, что желает отужинать с тобой. Еще он сказал, что у тебя есть полчаса, чтобы привести себя в надлежащий вид. Он не сказал, почему, а у меня не было желания давить на него, выспрашивая причины – это сулило бы еще б **о** льшие проблемы.

Меня начинает трясти. Ужинать с… _Волдемортом_?

\- Я лучше буду есть стекло, чем ужинать в его обществе, - вряд ли я сейчас понимаю, _что_ говорю.

Люциус невольно улыбается.

\- Согласен, но, думаю, у тебя нет выбора, - и вот на его лице вновь непроницаемое напряженное выражение. – Ты ничего ему не скажешь, поняла? Трюк с легиллименцией не пройдет, сама знаешь, из-за чего. Поэтому, если он все-таки пригласил тебя, чтобы расспросить об исчезновении Антонина, то… чтобы он с тобой ни делал, ты должна молчать. И постарайся не смотреть ему в глаза.

Киваю в ответ.

\- А если он применит веритасерум? – Дрожащим голосом задаю мучающий меня вопрос.

Он снисходительно улыбается.

\- Я и это предвидел. Вот, - он протягивает мне маленький пузырек. – Здесь антидот к сыворотке правды. Пей.

Не осознавая своих действий, одним махом выпиваю жидкость и отдаю ему пустой сосуд.

_Доверие непросто заслужить, да? Когда-то ты бы предпочла умереть, чем принять что-то от него._

К черту такие мысли!

Мы смотрим друг на друга, не в силах произнести ни слова.

Он так смотрит на меня, словно пытается что-то понять… но я не знаю что.

И мне нечего сказать. Я хочу поговорить с ним о том, что случилось после убийства Долохова, но от одной только мысли об этом по коже бегут мурашки. К тому же, более чем очевидно, что он не в настроении говорить на эту тему. Последний раз, когда я упомянула события того вечера, он… не хочу даже вспоминать.

И поэтому я молчу. Еще одна тайна, которую я должна схоронить как можно глубже в себе.

\- Вы пойдете со мной? – Тихо спрашиваю я. – Я не хочу идти одна.

\- Нет, - холодно отрезает он, мускул на его лице дергается. – Темный Лорд четко дал понять, что лишние свидетели ни к чему. Если я попрошу присоединиться к вам, это только вызовет ненужные подозрения.

Сердце бешено стучит, с силой ударяясь о ребра. Мне страшно. Люциус долго смотрит на меня.

\- Тебе нечего бояться, пока ты способна контролировать свой разум и пока держишь рот на замке, - он подходит ко мне, и на мгновение мне кажется, что он хочет взять меня за руку, но в последний момент, его рука поднимается чуть выше, хватая меня за предплечье. – Пошли, он ждет тебя внизу, и нам лучше не испытывать его терпение.

* * * 

Слишком быстро мы достигаем дверей в столовую.

Поднимаю взгляд на Люциуса. Жесткий взгляд, напряженная маска.

Боже… я _хочу_ , чтобы он пошел со мной. Что будет, если Волдеморт узнает, что мы сделали?

\- Помни, что я сказал, - шепчет Люциус перед тем, как постучать в массивные двери.

\- Войдите, - пронзительный, холодный и такой знакомый голос.

Люциус открывает дверь и, придерживая меня за локоть, тихонько подталкивает внутрь.

Стоящий в центре комнаты огромный стол пустует, если не считать Омута памяти на краю него. За столом в массивном резном кресле сидит темная фигура в черной мантии, чье лицо скрыто капюшоном.

Пальцы Люциуса на короткое мгновение касаются моих. Поднимаю на него глаза, но он, как ни в чем не бывало, смотрит прямо перед собой. Он очень бледен.

\- Веди ее сюда, - я вздрагиваю от этого ледяного тона.

Люциус кладет руку мне на поясницу и подталкивает вперед, пока я не оказываюсь у стола.

Из-под черной мантии появляется бледная костлявая рука – Волдеморт делает взмах рукой.

\- Оставь нас.

Люциус сухо кивает и, развернувшись, покидает комнату, даже не взглянув на меня.

Дверь захлопывается.

Огромная зала погружается в холод и мрак.

Тонкая, словно паучьи лапки, белесая рука тянется и снимает капюшон мантии. Направляю все силы на то, чтобы никак не реагировать на мрачную ухмылку на этом ужасном лице.

\- Ну, добрый вечер, мисс Грэйнджер, - в этом металлическом скрежете с трудом можно различить слова. – И как мы себя чувствуем сегодня?

Так. Нет ничего страшного в том, что я отвечу на вопрос.

\- Нормально, - сухо бросаю я. Он улыбается еще шире.

\- Рад слышать. Ох, прошу извинить мои манеры, - жестом он указывает на небольшой деревянный стул напротив себя. – Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь.

Делаю глубокий вдох и прохожу вперед. Не могу дать ему повод причинить мне боль. Мне понадобятся вся моя сила и мужество, чтобы выдержать это.

Сажусь напротив него, сцепляя руки в замок на коленях, и неотрывно смотрю на них.

\- Не хотите ли поесть?

Поднимаю взгляд, на столе оказывается множество блюд.

Но я смотрю на _него_. Улыбаясь, он смотрит на меня, словно чего-то ждет.

Принимаюсь за еду. Потому что знаю, малейшее колебание вызовет у него подозрения, что я боюсь веритасерума, а мне нужно, чтобы он думал, что я не опасаюсь этого.

Наполняю тарелку едой. Вилка в дрожащих руках порхает над блюдами. Разрезаю еду, рву ее на куски и нервно глотаю, не чувствуя вкуса. И запиваю чем-то похожим на воду – даже запах, как у воды! – но я уверена, что это веритасерум.

Но все хорошо. Я доверяю Люциусу.

Не то чтобы он пекся обо _мне_ , он просто не хочет, чтобы Волдеморт узнал о том, что он сделал с Долоховым.

Нет. Я не доверяю _ему._

Волдеморт наблюдает, как я машинально, почти не пережевывая, глотаю пищу, словно пытаясь убедить его, что я ничего не боюсь. Мне нечего бояться, я ничего не сделала, и мне нечего скрывать, нечего, нечего, и нечего бояться.

\- Остановись.

Мгновенно реагирую, медленно опуская нож и вилку. Поднимаю взгляд на него, стараясь не смотреть ему в глаза.

Он улыбается.

\- Лучше?

Я должна ответить ему. Он думает, что я приняла веритасерум, и ждет ответа.

\- Да, - бесцветным голосом произношу я. Он кивает.

\- Хорошо, - он не отрывает от меня взгляда, и мне стоит огромных трудов не задрожать. Я не должна показывать ему, что до смерти боюсь его. – Не стану отрицать, мисс Грэйнджер, у меня имелись скрытые мотивы поужинать с вами сегодня.

Он… он снова ждет ответа?

\- Я догадывалась, - бросаю я.

\- Вы весьма прямолинейны, Гермиона, - с улыбкой произносит он. Ненавижу, как он называет меня по имени. – Мне это по душе. Это значит, мы сможем сотрудничать.

Коротко киваю. 

Красные глаза-щелочки изучающе скользят по мне, но я пока не чувствую, что он применяет легиллименцию.

\- Вы вздрогнули, - он констатирует факт, – когда я назвал вас по имени, - тут же поясняет он. – Почему?

Глубоко вдыхаю. Теперь я точно уверена, что ему нужен ответ.

\- Никто больше не обращается ко мне по имени, - я говорю чистую правду. – Грязнокровка, маггла, но никогда Гермиона.

Он удивленно приподнимает брови – или же, скорее, некое их подобие.

\- Что, совсем никто не зовет тебя Гермионой? – Тихим голосом спрашивает он. – Даже Люциус?

Сердце пропускает удар. Смотрю ему прямо в глаза и моргаю, на всякий случай.

\- Нет. Никогда.

Улыбка гаснет на его лице. Меня начинает трясти, но я изо всех сил стараюсь сохранять спокойствие.

\- Хочешь знать, зачем я позвал тебя сюда? – Он снова задает вопрос.

Так. Думай. Как бы я ответила, если бы приняла сыворотку правды?

\- Только, если вы не собираетесь снова пытать меня, - шепчу я.

Он заклинанием переносит Омут памяти с конца стола поближе к нам.

\- Не хотела бы прогуляться по воспоминаниям? 

\- И что я там увижу? – Нерешительно осмеливаюсь спросить его.

Его безгубый рот растягивается в улыбке.

\- Коснись Омута, и ты узнаешь ответ на свой вопрос, - в мгновение ока улыбка сползает с его лица. – Я подожду тебя здесь.

Подаюсь вперед, глядя на него. У меня нет выбора. Я вижу это в его глазах.

Наклоняюсь еще ближе и, поколебавшись, протягиваю руку, нерешительно дотрагиваясь кончиками пальцев до серебристой дымки.

Меня затягивает в омут призрачного тумана. Это воспоминания Волдеморта, и я чувствую, будто погружаюсь в болото. Одному Богу известно, сколько всего это чудовище повидало на своем веку. Я не должна быть здесь. Действительно не должна…

Внезапно перед глазами предстает помещение, в котором я уже давно не была.

Я уже и забыла, каким ужасным было это место. От одного присутствия здесь меня бросает в дрожь. 

_Это воспоминание. Только и всего. Просто картинка. Сосредоточься. Ты здесь не просто так._

Волдеморт сидит на большом троне, спинка которого украшена вырезанной из камня змеей. Рядом с ним еще около десяти Пожирателей Смерти, и все они без масок. Люциус тоже здесь, и Беллатрикс с Драко и Нарциссой Малфой. Но я не вижу Долохова. К счастью, кажется, его нет.

\- Итак, всем нам понятно, что это должен быть не мальчишка Уизли, - нахмурив белесые брови, произносит Волдеморт. – Слишком рискованно. Его дом под магической защитой, а в связи со свадьбой одного из Уизли она наверняка усилится да и б **о** льшая часть Ордена будет присутствовать на празднестве. У нас не хватит людей, зато грязнокровка Грэйнджер – отличный вариант.

Он замолкает и обводит взглядом собравшихся. Люциус откровенно скучает. Драко, наоборот, воодушевлен, как никогда, бледные щеки раскраснелись от мысли о моем надвигающемся похищении.

\- Тем более, ее некому будет защитить, кроме нее в доме больше не будет волшебников, - продолжает Волдеморт. – Один Пожиратель Смерти с легкостью справится с ней и доставит сюда. Вопрос только в том, кто это будет?

Люциус переводит взгляд на Драко, который уже открыл было рот, но внезапно передумал, и его лицо слегка краснеет. Волдеморт это замечает, и его губы трогает зловещая улыбка.

\- Драко, кажется, тебя это заинтересовало.

Глаза Драко загораются в предвкушении, но тут в разговор вмешивается Нарцисса.

\- Прошу простить меня, милорд, но я бы предпочла, чтобы кто-то другой позаботился о девчонке. Мой сын еще слишком молод…

\- Я не ребенок, мама! – Шипит Драко, заливаясь краской, потому что в толпе Пожирателей раздаются смешки.

\- Хорошо, Нарцисса. Кто я такой, чтобы идти против желания матери? – Произносит Волдеморт. – И я понимаю твою точку зрения. Драко действительно слишком юн для этого задания. Из девчонки нужно будет пытками вытаскивать информацию, а для этого больше подойдет человек… с опытом. Тем более Драко давно знаком с Грэйнджер, поэтому не исключено, что он не сможет приложить _достаточно_ усилий в выпытывании того, что нам нужно. Здесь требуется абсолютное хладнокровие и голый расчет.

Драко открывает было рот, но Люциус кладет руку ему на плечо, призывая сына к молчанию. Тот с обидой смотрит на мать, но она не отрывает взгляда от Волдеморта.

Темный Лорд переводит взгляд на Люциуса, который уже отпустил сына и вновь стоит со скучающим видом. И будь я проклята, если в его взгляде не горит желание, чтобы это собрание поскорее закончилось.

\- Люциус? – С улыбкой обращается лорд к одному из своих слуг.

\- Да, мой лорд? – Бесстрастно отвечает Малфой-старший.

Волдеморт улыбается еще шире, словно ему в голову только что пришла гениальная идея.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты доставил ко мне Гермиону Грэйнджер в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. И она должна быть жива и в достаточно здравом уме, чтобы ответить на мои вопросы. Я запрещаю тебе наносить ей слишком большой вред. Все ясно?

Брови Люциуса взлетают вверх, выдавая его удивление, но он лишь кивает.

\- Да, мой господин, я сделаю все, что в моих силах, и приведу девчонку.

Перед глазами плывет туман, и меня крутит в вихре серебристой дымки. Когда все проясняется, я оказываюсь в другой комнате – она очень похожа на ту, в которой я только что была, но немного меньше.

Люциус стоит на пороге, а Волдеморт сидит в большом кресле у камина.

\- Как тебе грязнокровка? – Спрашивает Темный Лорд.

\- Заносчивая, дерзкая и утомительная до безобразия, - усмехается Люциус.

Волдеморт тоже смеется.

\- Так что, совсем никаких положительных моментов?

\- Только один – ее очень легко сломить. Я уверен, что мне не потребуется много времени, чтобы узнать у нее всё, что нам нужно.

\- Хорошо, - произносит Волдеморт. – Но не останавливайся, пока не вытрясешь из нее все.

\- Конечно, милорд. Всегда приятно ставить на место зазнавшуюся грязнокровку. И клянусь Мерлином, этой девчонке определенно нужно знать свое место…

Картинка вновь сменяется другой – я опять в большом зале.

Но на этот раз я тоже здесь, я имею в виду воспоминание. И другая я сейчас укачивает Рона в объятьях, мы сидим на полу, окруженные Пожирателями Смерти. 

Лицо Рона раскраснелось, и на нем кровавые подтеки, но он смотрит на Люциуса снизу вверх с такой ненавистью.

\- Если он умрет… если он умрет, клянусь, я…

\- Что? – Обрывает его Люциус. – Что ты можешь сделать, глупый мальчишка?

Я не смотрю на Рона и себя; на то, как он встает, пошатываясь и спотыкаясь, а я поддерживаю его, не давая упасть. Нет. Мой взгляд прикован к Люциусу, который смотрит на Рона с откровенной ненавистью и смеется. Зловещий издевательский смех Волдеморта эхом вторит ему.

Люциус ненавидел Рона уже тогда, когда тот был похищен. И тогда я не понимала, почему.

\- ЗАМОЛЧИТЕ! – Кричит Рон. – Если мой отец умрет, я порву вас на куски, клянусь…

\- Не смей говорить без разрешения, - Люциус поднимает палочку. – Круцио!

Нет. Сейчас не время сходить с ума. Все ведь уже позади. С Роном все хорошо, и это лишь воспоминание.

\- ОН НИЧЕГО НЕ СДЕЛАЛ, - другая я бьется на грани истерики, а Люциус спокойно наблюдает за тем, как Рон катается по полу, содрогаясь от боли. – ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! НЕ НАДО!

\- Хватит! – Приказывает Волдеморт.

\- Как прикажете, мой лорд.

Другая я бросается утешать Рона, Волдеморт поворачивается к Люциусу.

\- Если кому и позволено наказывать мальчишку за его длинный язык в моем присутствии, то это только мне, Люциус.

\- Простите, милорд. Я просто больше не мог терпеть его наглость.

\- Хммм, - Волдеморт, нахмурившись, смотрит на Люциуса, и в этот миг обстановка снова меняется. Впрочем, комнаты почти все похожи друг на друга. Вот и сейчас я оказываюсь в полутемной комнате, но другой меня здесь уже нет.

Волдеморт сидит в большом кресле с задумчивым выражением лица, и - о, Боже! – мое сердце уходит в пятки. Долохов стоит перед ним, монотонно рассказывая:

\- Он все время проводит с ней, каждую свободную минуту. Я говорю вам, что-то тут не чисто. Он закончил допрашивать ее несколько дней назад, но все еще продолжает настаивать на их встречах, говоря, что просто хочет научить ее повиновению, но…

\- Я все прекрасно слышу, Антонин, но, боюсь, не могу поверить тебе, - спокойно произносит Волдеморт. – Я даже мысли такой о Люциусе не могу допустить. Видишь ли, его преданность чистокровным идеалам – главная причина, по которой я абсолютно уверен в его верности.

В глазах Долохова полыхает яростный огонек, а губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

\- Я знаю, это на него не похоже. Она ведь грязнокровка, и обвинять его в таком… но с этой девчонкой все по-другому. Раньше он запросто мог оставить узника умирать, и ему было все равно, грязнокровка это или маг. Но она имеет над ним какую-то власть, готов побиться об заклад.

\- Ты точно уверен, что в тебе говорит не ревность? – Спрашивает Волдморт скучающим тоном. – Я слышал, что ты и сам непрочь был заняться ею. Люциус и Белла рассказали мне о том, как ты пытался пробраться к ней в комнату.

Долохов побелел.

\- Мой лорд, я просто хочу открыть вам глаза на происходящее…

\- Что за неуважение? – Темный Лорд, наконец, поворачивается к Долохову, глядя на него в упор.

В глазах Долохова плещется страх.

\- Нет, милорд. Простите.

\- Ну, вот и хорошо. Я доверяю слову Люциуса больше, чем твоему. С чего бы мне верить человеку, чьи желания настолько примитивны, что он готов запятнать свою репутацию, связавшись с грязнокровкой, чем тому, кто действует с почти фанатичным азартом, истребляя с лица земли грязнокровок и магглов.

\- Я всегда был верен вам! – Возмущается Долохов. – И меня хоть раз вознаградили?

Волдеморт возводит глаза к потолку и направляет палочку на Пожирателя Смерти.

\- Круцио!

Видение мучительной агонии Долохова покрывается дымкой, и окружающая обстановка вновь сменяется другой. Несмотря на то, что многие помещения в доме похожи, я безошибочно узнаю это место.

Люциус поднимает меня на руки, а я… Боже! Я выгляжу просто ужасно! Вся в крови, порезах и ожогах. Волосы на голове слиплись от крови, а глаза едва заметны в узеньких щелочках темно-лиловых вспухших век. Он подхватывает меня, а я обнимаю его за шею.

Он смотрит прямо перед собой, я же – поворачиваю голову в сторону Волдеморта, который внимательно наблюдает за нами.

И в этот момент я понимаю, _как_ все это выглядит со стороны. Волдеморт разрешил убить меня, но Люциус не только оставляет меня в живых, но и несет на руках.

В этом нет ничего хорошего.

\- Я предоставил тебе выбор, чтобы посмотреть, как ты поступишь, - тихо произносит Волдеморт. – Убьешь ее или нет.

\- Милорд, вы не должны сомневаться в моей преданности…

\- Дело не в преданности. Я тут говорил с Антонином. Он утверждает, что ты… по особому относишься к девчонке. 

Зрачки Люциуса расширяются, но он удерживает себя в руках, ничем не выказывая овладевшей им паники. Это невозможно было заметить со стороны, но я-то до сих пор помню, как крепко, до боли, он сжал меня в руках. Такое трудно забыть.

\- Мой лорд, Антонин лжет, - ровным тоном отвечает Люциус. – Он все еще зол на меня, потому что я не подпускаю его к девчонке. Если чье поведение и заслуживает порицания, то только его.

\- Действительно, - ухмылка Волдеморта гаснет. – Я расспрошу его подробнее, потому что моя позиция в отношении грязнокровок ничуть не изменилась. Можно делать все, что угодно, с ведьмой, но прикасаться к грязнокровкам запрещено, - он переводит многозначительный взгляд на меня в руках его слуги. – Ты понял меня, Люциус?

\- Непременно, мой лорд.

Снова перед глазами все кружится, и я плыву сквозь туман и дымку, появляясь в комнате, где ранее были Волдеморт и Долохов, только на этот раз здесь Люциус и Темный Лорд. И последний уже не сидит, а нервно расхаживает кругами по комнате.

\- ЧЕРТ ЕГО ПОБЕРИ! – Волдеморт окончательно вышел из себя. – Будь проклят этот сопляк! Мне следовало убить его еще во младенчестве, но он до сих пор уходит от меня!

\- Милорд, это была не ваша вина, - решительно начинает Люциус.

Волдеморт поворачивается к нему с безумным блеском в глазах.

\- Конечно, это не моя вина. Оказывается, его чувства к своей подружке не столь сильны, как мы думали. Ему явно плевать на ее жизнь.

Люциус кивает с безучастной маской на лице.

\- И все-таки, девушка должна умереть, - устало произносит Волдеморт. – Приведи ее. Я хочу, чтобы он видел это. Я хочу, чтобы он понял, чего ему может стоить его собственная глупость.

Повисает пауза. Лицо Люциуса кажется высеченным изо льда.

\- Мой лорд, - наконец, тихо произносит он, - простите, но не было бы гораздо… эм, благоразумней оставить ее в живых?

Волдеморт задыхается от ярости.

\- Как ты смеешь давать мне советы?

Ни один мускул не дрогнул на лице Люциуса.

\- Вовсе нет. Я просто предположил, что она еще может нам пригодиться. Поттер ценит своих друзей, и девчонка может быть еще нам полезна, я уверен в этом.

Волдеморт пристально вглядывается в лицо Люциуса, не говоря ни слова.

\- Хорошо, - при этих словах Люциус едва заметно расслабляется. – Мы используем ее еще раз. Но если и это не сработает, тогда я лично убью ее.

Люциус кивает. Волдеморт опускается в кресло, задумчиво хмурясь. 

\- Нужно показать Поттеру, что мы можем зайти куда дальше, чем просто пытать его друзей.

Сердце заходится в бешеном стуке, потому что я уже знаю, что последует дальше. Я знаю, каков будет приказ.

Какое-то время Волдеморт сидит, почти не двигаясь, но затем чуть заметная злобная усмешка проскальзывает в этих змееподобных чертах.

\- Поттер должен знать, чем может обернуться для _нее_ его неповиновение нашим требованиям, - он поднимает голову, глядя на Люциуса, который все еще прекрасно держит себя в руках. – Я хочу, чтобы ты избавился от ее родителей.

\- Родителей? – Спустя несколько секунд переспрашивает Люциус.

\- Да, - Волдеморт мрачно улыбается, - Люциус. И я хочу, чтобы именно ты занялся этим. Сегодня же.

\- Я, господин? – На лице по-прежнему бесстрастная маска.

Водеморт недобро прищуривается.

\- Конечно, ты, - медленно повторяет он. – Она ведь твоя подопечная, и всё, что касается неё - твоя обязанность.

Кажется, Люциус слегка колеблется.

\- Хозяин, я…

\- Ты отказываешься подчиняться моим приказам?

Губы Люциуса сжимаются в тонкую нить, и он смиренно опускает голову.

\- Я все сделаю, мой лорд.

Безгубый рот Волдеморта растягивается в злобной ухмылке.

\- Ну, если ты так не хочешь убивать этих магглов, то мы можем сделать гораздо проще и просто убить девчонку. Или это тебе тоже не по нраву?

\- Простите, но вы меня не так поняли, - выговаривает Люциус. – Я просто думаю, для нас будет… выгоднее оставить ее в живых.

Волдеморт изучающее смотрит на Люциуса, обдумывая что-то.

\- Тогда, - наконец, произносит он, - не будем терять время. Иди. Ты должен сделать так, чтобы их тела быстро обнаружили, и это стало известно широкой публике, чтобы Поттер точно узнал обо всем. А когда закончишь, скажешь грязнокровке, что она сирота.

Желваки заиграли на лице Люциуса.

\- Разве ей _нужно_ об этом знать?

Волдеморт одаривает собеседника недоверчивым взглядом.

\- Конечно, она должна знать! Весь смысл в том, что Поттер должен знать, что он виноват в невыносимых страданиях своей подружки. Если она останется в неведении, Поттер вряд ли почувствует свою вину. Ты убьешь ее родителей, а потом скажешь ей про их смерть.

Люциус, кажется, хочет что-то сказать, но в последний момент решает промолчать. Он кланяется и, повернувшись, направляется к выходу.

\- Не нужно смотреть на меня так, Люциус! – Волдеморт смеется ему вслед. – По крайней мере, нам повезло, что эта обязанность выпала тебе, а не кому-то, у кого есть совесть!

Люциус замирает, взявшись за ручку двери, потом толкает ее вперед и покидает комнату.

И опять одна картинка сменяется другой, но я даже не замечаю этого. Слишком погружена в свои мысли.

Теперь я знаю правду. Он убил моих родителей не просто потому, что ему приказали. Он убил их, чтобы спасти меня.

Но… нет, так не должно быть! Ничто не меняет того факта, что он хладнокровно убил моих родителей, пока они спали. И неважно, почему он сделал это. Или важно?

Крик обрывает мои рассуждения. Мне очень хорошо знакомы эти звуки - крики боли и невыносимых мучений. Круцио.

Но на этот раз кричу не я.

Действие происходит все в той же комнате, только вот теперь все по-другому. Волдеморт в бешенстве. Его змееподобное лицо еще больше обезображено гримасой ярости, он держит на прицеле палочки темную фигуру на полу.

\- «ПРОСТИТЕ», ЛЮЦИУС? – Кричит Волдеморт, посылая еще один луч проклятья. – «ПРОСТИТЕ»? И ТЫ ИМЕЛ НАГЛОСТЬ ЯВИТЬСЯ СЮДА СО СВОИМИ ЖАЛКИМИ ИЗВИНЕНИЯМИ? ТЫ СМЕЕШЬ ПРОСИТЬ ПРОЩЕНИЯ, КОГДА УПУСТИЛ ПОТТЕРА, ПРЕСЛЕДУЯ БЕСПОЛЕЗНУЮ ГРЯЗНОКРОВКУ? ТЕБЕ ЖАЛЬ? ЭТОГО НЕДОСТАТОЧНО!

И снова зеленый луч срывается с кончика его палочки, поражая Люциуса, который кричит, содрогаясь от боли. И все из-за меня. Потому что он преследовал меня, а не Гарри.

Действие заклинания заканчивается, Люциус лежит на полу не в силах пошевелиться. Он тяжело дышит, и его обычно элегантный внешний вид уступил место усталости.

Подняв голову, он смотрит на Волдеморта, из уголка его рта тоненьким ручейком бежит кровь, а в глазах застыла боль.

Волдеморт смотрит на него, его ярость почти осязаема, хотя это всего лишь воспоминание.

\- Надеюсь, маленькая мерзавка этого стоит, Люциус, - это всё, что он может сказать.

Внезапно невидимая сила тянет меня назад, сквозь туман и мглу, возвращая меня в реальность. Откидываюсь на стуле, не понимая, где я, и боясь вздохнуть. Подаюсь вперед, опираясь руками о стол в попытке восстановить дыхание.

Затем медленно поднимаю голову, глядя через стол перед собой. Сквозь узкие щелочки глаз Волдеморт наблюдает за мной.

\- Думаю, ты понимаешь, что то, что ты только что видела, очень беспокоит меня, - ледяным и спокойным тоном произносит он. Думаю, он все еще зол. Но не уверена, я совсем его не знаю.

Но, по крайней мере, я могу свободно вздохнуть; Волдеморт не подозревает, что я что-то знаю об исчезновении Долохова. Нет, он всего лишь хочет знать, что происходит между мной и Люциусом. Здесь у него есть все основания для подозрений. Также как и у Беллатрикс были какие-то мысли на этот счет. И у Долохова.

Но ведь на самом деле ничего и нет. Так с чего бы мне волноваться?

Верно?

Волдеморт кладет руки на стол перед собой. Я слегка откланяюсь назад. Красные глаза впиваются в меня, но я не ощущаю воздействия легиллименции. Слава Богу!

\- Сначала мне казалось, что это пустяки, - шепчет Волдеморт. – Зачастую происходит так, что между надзирателем и узником возникает своего рода связь. Так уже было с другими Пожирателями Смерти, и так будет всегда, - его глаза потемнели. – Но, когда он пошел против моего прямого приказа и решил поймать тебя вместо Поттера в доме Уизли… это было уже слишком. Когда один из твоих самых преданных слуг решает ослушаться приказа ради того, чтобы удержать подле себя пленницу-грязнокровку, это возбуждает определенные подозрения.

Он выжидательно смотрит на меня, но я никак не реагирую на его провокации.

\- Беллатрикс и Антонин высказывались мне по этому поводу, - продолжает он. – Сначала я не придавал этому значения, списывая все на ревность. Антонину уж больно хотелось прибрать тебя к рукам с самого момента твоего похищения, а Беллатрикс… ну, скажем, у нее имелись свои причины противиться вашим отношениям, какими бы они ни были.

Хм… я и не думала, что даже Волдеморт знал о связи Беллатрикс и Люциуса.

\- Скажи-ка мне, - он наклоняется ближе, глядя на меня через стол, - что у вас с Люциусом?

С трудом сглатываю вставший в горле ком и стараюсь сохранить спокойствие и ровное дыхание.

\- Я не понимаю, о чем вы, - голос срывается. Ненавижу себя за это!

Волдеморт мерзко улыбается.

\- Мне произнести это вслух, девочка? А Люциус говорил, что ты умная, - он лениво откидывается на спинку кресла, не спуская с меня глаз. – Расскажи мне, как вы общаетесь друг с другом?

Делаю глубокий вдох, чувствуя, как бешено бьется сердце. Тудум-тудум-тудум. Спокойно. Расслабься.

\- Ну, в начале он пытал меня, - пытаюсь говорить монотонно и без единой эмоции. – Но вы и сами это знаете. Ему нужна была информация, вот он и мучил меня. Но с тех пор как мы приехали сюда, он все больше оставляет меня одну. Мы видимся, только когда он провожает меня на уборку дома, либо когда он приносит мне еду. Вот и всё.

Его глаза сужаются в узкие щелочки, подозрительно глядя на меня.

\- И больше ничего? Вы больше никак не общаетесь?

Я догадываюсь, о чем он. Но мой ответ это не совсем ложь.

\- Нет, - коротко отвечаю я. – Мы почти не разговариваем.

Он заметно расслабляется, задумчиво поглаживая подбородок.

\- Должен признать, ты говоришь правду, - бормочет он, вновь подаваясь вперед. – Но ответь мне, Гермиона, разве ты не боишься его?

Киваю. На этот раз я могу ответить честно.

\- Конечно, боюсь… после всего, что он сделал со мной…

\- Нет, ты меня не поняла. Я имел в виду, боишься ли ты его как мужчину?

Мгновение колеблюсь. Как я могу ответить на этот вопрос, если и сама не знаю на него ответа?

\- Нет, - уверенно произношу я. – Я очень быстро поняла, что моя грязная кровь в какой-то мере гарантирует мою безопасность в _этом_ плане, особенно, когда дело касается Люциуса. Он питает ко мне лишь ненависть и ничего более, я уверена в этом.

Некоторое время он смотрит на меня, а потом его губы расплываются в улыбке. Становится очевидным, что мой ответ его полностью удовлетворил. Да, возможно, что какие-то подозрения еще остались, но, сдается мне, он понял, что между Люциусом и мной ничего нет.

_Выходит, он проглотил твою ложь._

Волдеморт поднимается и, медленно обогнув стол, подходит ко мне, замерев у моего стула и глядя на меня сверху вниз.

Последние силы уходят на то, чтобы не подпрыгнуть на месте.

\- Значит, Люциуса ты не боишься, - он подводит итог, пристально изучая мое лицо. – Тогда, чего ты боишься, Гермиона?

Он думает, я приняла веритасерум, поэтому я должна ответить. Но я не собираюсь говорить ему правду. Если он узнает, чего я боюсь больше всего на свете, тогда ему станет известно то, что он так жаждет узнать обо мне и Люциусе.

\- Смерти, - бросаю я. – Я очень боюсь умереть.

Такой простой ответ. Но все же не совсем правдивый. Возможно, когда-то я и вправду боялась смерти, но с тех пор как меня похитили, я поняла, что Дамблдор был прав, когда говорил Гарри, что в мире есть вещи пострашнее неё.

Волдеморт улыбается так, словно прекрасно меня понимает. Ну, да, он думает, что у нас есть что-то общее. В конце концов, он же создал хоркруксы.

\- Ну, что ж, в ближайшем будущем тебе ничего не угрожает, - тихо произносит он. – Люциус проследит за этим. Ты уже столько раз была на волоске от смерти, и если бы не его вмешательство.., - он скалится так, будто лишь нам с ним понятен смысл его слов. – Ты не должна винить меня за определенного рода подозрения.

В горле пересохло так, словно я пробежала полосу с препятствиями.

\- Думаю, вы правы.

\- Хорошо, - кивает он, - тогда, на сегодня все. Можешь встать.

Он отходит назад, и я быстро вскакиваю со стула в предвкушении, что, наконец-то, сейчас уйду отсюда.

Он идет к двери, жестом приказав следовать за ним. Но перед тем, как открыть ее, он медлит.

\- А скажи-ка мне, - шепотом начинает он, подходя ко мне ближе. Меня почти тошнит от его близости. – Ты утверждаешь, что Люциус тебя ненавидит. Но почему?

Меня будто столкнули с обрыва. Мне не за что ухватиться, и только и остается что падать, пока я не разобьюсь.

И все, что я могу сказать, - самый очевидный ответ.

\- Он ненавидит меня, потому что я грязнокровка, - спокойно отвечаю ему. – Все из-за этого.

\- Ах, Гермиона, - он усмехается, - разве ты не видишь, что больше всего его бесит твоя гордость? Ты гордишься тем, кто ты есть, и это выводит его из себя.

Он открывает дверь, Люциус ожидает в коридоре, на лице - бесстрастная маска.

\- Отведи грязнокровку в ее комнату, Люциус, - отрывисто бросает Волдеморт. – Я с ней закончил, - он поворачивается ко мне. – Благодарю за прекрасный вечер, Гермиона. Было очень… познавательно.

Киваю и на ватных ногах подхожу к Люциусу. Как только за спиной захлопывается дверь, я, наконец-то, могу спокойно вздохнуть.

Люциус вопросительно смотрит на меня. Все еще мелко дрожа, я легонько улыбаюсь ему. На его лице проскальзывает облегчение, но он не улыбается в ответ, а только кивает и, взяв меня за руку, отводит в мою комнату.

 

_to be continued…_


	23. Теряя невинность.

**Глава 23. Теряя невинность.**

_Я играла в игру, где каждый ход был предначертан судьбой столь же всемогущей и жестокой, как и он, потому что он сам был воплощением этой судьбы. И я проиграла. Проиграла, не разгадав вовремя загадку невинности и порока, которую он мне загадал. Проиграла так, как проигрывает жертва своему палачу._ – А. Картер, Кровавая комната. 

___________________________________

Сказал бы мне кто несколько месяцев назад, что у Пожирателей Смерти бывают званные обеды, я бы рассмеялась этому человеку в лицо.

Но, как оказалось, это правда. Вот такая у них насыщенная жизнь. Они убивают и пытают людей днем, а вечерами они собираются вместе за одним столом и мило ужинают. 

Да, это так, хотя я бы ни за что не поверила бы в это. Но теперь я лично прислуживаю на одном из таких вечеров, благодаря проклятой Беллатрикс, которая _предложила_ , чтобы мы с Роном обслуживали их весь вечер. Она даже хотела одеть нас в наволочки, совсем как домовых эльфов, но, к счастью, эта идея была пресечена на корню, как слишком смехотворная, и слава Богу! Не думаю, что смогла бы прислуживать всем этим людям, уже не говоря о Люциусе, в просторной наволочке.

Еду мы, конечно же, готовили не сами. И дело не только в ножах и прочих острых предметах, но вряд ли им по вкусу мысль, что мы могли бы плюнуть в их тарелки. А мы бы точно это сделали, представься случай. Готовили домовые эльфы, а мы лишь накрывали на стол.

\- Господи, он адски тяжелый, - шепчет Рон, перекладывая из одной руки в другую огромный кувшин с вином. Он злится, но не вижу в этом ничего необычного. У него всегда был немного буйный характер, но с момента нашего похищения он стал просто неуправляемым. Превратился в грубого, ожесточенного человека, так разительно отличающегося от забавного мальчишки, которого я когда-то знала.

Тогда выходит, что и я уже не та, которую он знал. Я больше не та маленькая девочка, чей боггарт принимал вид профессора МакГонагалл, сообщающей, что я провалила все экзамены. Теперь я не знаю, каков был бы мой боггарт сейчас. И не хочу знать. Я боюсь всего, даже собственной тени.

Мы стоим в темному углу обеденного зала и, затаив дыхание, ждем, пока кто-нибудь не подзовет нас налить вина. Руки оттягивают тяжелые кувшины.

\- Убийственно смешно, - шепчет он. – И несправедливо. Эта работа так выматывает. Я начинаю понимать, почему ты развела такую бурную деятельность в Г.А.В.Н.Э. Бедные маленькие создания.

Я тихонько улыбаюсь.

\- Я чертовски голоден, - продолжает он. – Когда ты в последний раз ела?

\- Не знаю. Кажется, этим утром.

\- А я вчера вечером.

\- Возможно, нам достанется что-то из остатков, - шепчу я, чувствуя, как желудок крутит от запаха еды.

\- Да, - выдыхает он. – Но мы все равно должны быть осторожны. У меня есть карманы, может быть…

\- Вина! – Кричит Беллатрикс. – Живей, я не могу ждать весь вечер!

Рон раздраженно вздыхает, и мы направляемся к столу. Руки дрожат под тяжестью кувшинов. Ни минуты передышки. Стоит только налить бокал вина, как волшебная тара вновь наполняется до прежнего уровня.

Мы заходим с разных концов стола, поочередно разливая вино в высокие кубки гостей.

Нескольких Пожирателей Смерти я, кажется, знаю. Внушающий страх Макнейр, слава Богу, не обращает на меня ровным счетом никакого внимания. Прохожу мимо парочки толстых низкорослых Пожирателей, которых я мельком видела в ту ночь, когда убили Дамблдора. А вот эти трое подозрительно похожи на Крэбба, Гойла и Теодора Нота. Они о чем-то разговаривают, да и вообще стараются держаться вместе, прямо как их сыновья.

Кидаю взгляд через стол, замечая как Рон наполняет кубок темноволосого, статного мужчины, сидящего справа от Беллатрикс. Он смотрит на Рона, как на пустое место, и мне кажется, что он и есть Эйвери – немногословный и беспощадный, как сказал Люциус. И его прислали на замену человеку, которого мы убили.

Наверное, это его первый вечер здесь. И даже может быть, этот ужин организован в честь его приезда.

Холодный взгляд Эйвери перемещается на меня. И все с таким же хладнокровным спокойствием он чуть наклоняется и что-то шепчет Беллатрикс на ухо. Она кидает на меня взгляд и противно хихикает над словами своего «коллеги». Чувствую как краска заливает лицо, поспешно опускаю голову и подхожу к следующему кубку, не замечая, чей он, пока…

\- Бьюсь об заклад, Грэйнджер, что ты никогда не пробовала такого великолепного вина, - потягивает Драко. Черт! Я и не заметила, что он сидит по эту сторону стола. Вообще-то, я и не обращала на это внимания. – Магглы пьют только дешевые сорта, да?

\- Драко, - одергивает его женский голос, - что за ребячество? Ты не должен уделять столько внимания грязнокровке. Оставь ее.

Несмотря на грубость, кроющуюся в словах, я благодарна этой женщине. Поднимаю голову, чтобы посмотреть на нее, и… лучше бы я этого не делала!

Нарцисса Малфой.

У меня перехватывает дыхание от ее величественного вида. Она сидит между мужем и сыном. Боковым зрением отмечаю, что Люциус тоже смотрит на меня, но в этот момент все мое внимание приковано к ней.

Она такая… красивая. Алебастровая кожа, светлые платиновые волосы, совсем как у ее мужа, и такой же ледяной взгляд.

\- Ты хочешь что-то сказать, грязнокровка? – Ледяным тоном спрашивает она.

Отрицательно качаю головой и наполняю ее кубок, стараясь не смотреть на нее. Чувствую себя не в своей тарелке. Так, словно в каком-то смысле предаю ее. Но ведь это не так.

_Разве?_

\- Глупый мальчишка, ты пролил все вино на меня!

Оборачиваюсь и вижу, как Беллатрикс наотмашь бьет Рона по лицу. На его щеке тут же проступает красный отпечаток ее ладони.

\- Ты только взгляни на мое платье! – Вопит Беллатрикс, остальные, затаив дыхание, наблюдают разворачивающуюся сцену. Она показывает ему несуществующее пятно на рукаве ее платья. – Его теперь никогда не вывести!

Повисла звенящая тишина. А потом Рон неожиданно запускает кувшином с вином в стену. Он разлетается на тысячу осколков, вино – так похожее на кровь! – стекает по стене на пол.

\- Я не твой раб! – От ярости лицо его раскраснелось, и он выплевывает слова, обращаясь к остолбеневшей Беллатрикс. - _Мы_ не твои рабы, _сука_! Сама разливай своё грёбаное вино!

Беллатрикс начинает подниматься со стула, но Эйвери осторожно берет ее за руку, успокаивая, и встает сам.

Ярость Рона улетучивается, сменяясь страхом, когда он видит, как Эйвери направляет на него палочку. Эйвери почти такой же высокий, как и Люциус, поэтому Рону приходится чуть задрать голову, чтобы смотреть на него.

\- Как ты назвал ее? – Задает вопрос Эйвери.

Рон на мгновение сжимает губы, но все же не рискует игнорировать вопрос.

\- Я назвал ее сукой, потому что она и есть самая настоящая сука. И даже вы не можете с этим поспорить.

В отличие от Люциуса, который радовался малейшему поводу наказать Рона, Эйвери не улыбается. Нет, он просто оценивающе смотрит на Рона. Этот человек уж точно никогда ничего не упускает из виду, он подмечает то, на что не обращают внимание другие.

\- Пора бы уже знать свое место, мальчишка, - мурлычет он. – Социальная лестница устроена так, что на вершине нее находятся чистокровные ведьмы и колдуны. Затем - предатели крови и прочий сочувствующий сброд. Далее следуют никчемные магглы, и только потом – грязнокровки, такие, как твоя подружка, - он на мгновение переводит взгляд на меня, и вновь обращается к Рону. - Вы оба в любом случае ниже нас, и поэтому обязаны нам прислуживать.

Не отводя взгляда от Рона, Эйвери направляет на меня палочку.

\- Я знаю, что _тебя_ запрещено трогать, - тихо произносит он. – А вот твою подружку можно. Неужели твоя уверенность в собственной безнаказанности настолько велика, что затмевает даже твою _любовь_ к ней?

Беллатрикс издает каркающий смешок, лицо Рона приобретает землистый оттенок. Он боится.

\- Нет, - заикаясь, говорит он. – Не надо…

\- Ну, в таком случае, возвращайся к работе, - заключает Эйвери.

Он взмахивает палочкой, и на столе появляется точно такой же кувшин с вином, которым пару минут назад разбил Рон.

Рон плотно сжимает губы, но все же поднимает кувшин и наполняет кубок Эйвери.

Какое-то время я наблюдаю за Эйвери, как тот садится и продолжает прерванную беседу с Беллатрикс. Он пугает меня. Неудивительно, что Люциус считает его другом – они слишком похожи.

Но все равно, не во всем. По крайней мере, я знаю Люциуса, и знаю, чего от него ждать.

Не поднимая головы, я перехожу к следующему кубку. Люциус.

\- Твой дружок, кажется, растерян, грязнокровка, - шепчет Люциус, но я не обращаю на него внимания. – Возможно, он, наконец-то, выучил свое место, так же, как и ты.

Краска заливает лицо, но я все еще отказываюсь смотреть на Люциуса. Чувствую на себе его пронзительный взгляд. Руки дрожат, но мне удается наполнить его кубок, не пролив ни капли. Сердце грохочет так, словно хочет пробить ребра и выскочить из груди.

Не удержавшись, кидаю на него мимолетный взгляд. Холодные серые глаза изучают меня.

Он тянется за кубком, и на мгновение его рука касается моей. По телу словно пробегает электрический заряд, и, не осознавая своих действий, я отскакиваю назад, кувшин с вином выскальзывает из рук и падает на пол.

Вновь возникает пауза. Все смотрят на меня. Рон откровенно боится за меня.

Поворачиваюсь к Люциусу, дрожа от страха. Он выглядит безразличным.

\- Господи-Боже, к концу вечера у нас не останется ни одного кувшина, - восклицает Беллатрикс. Люциус встает и, подойдя ко мне, хватает меня за руку.

\- Ничего страшного, - бросает он. – Как вы видите, маггла не способна даже разлить вино по кубкам без посторонней помощи.

Смешки наполняют комнату, Люциус грубо тащит меня в угол. Силой усаживает на скамейку у стены и молча смотрит на меня, но выражения его лица я не вижу, потому что здесь очень темно.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты сидела здесь, и больше не выставляла себя дурой, - он переводит дыхание. – Ты можешь сделать это для меня?

Я не знаю, что сказать, и в ответ лишь киваю.

Пару секунд он пристально смотрит на меня, но затем поворачивается и возвращается к столу, по пути взмахом палочки убрав осколки кувшина и разлитое вино.

А потом, сев на свое место, возобновляет беседу с женой.

Мне больно смотреть на них. Они так похожи – сдержанные манеры, непроницаемые лица, холодная красота. Как два совершенства. Они очень подходят друг другу.

Я действительно все порчу. Ох, он может и изменял ей с Беллатрикс, но она, кажется, не знает об этом. Они выглядят… счастливыми. В какой-то мере.

Не могу понять. Что же все-таки между Люциусом и мной, если он, похоже, счастлив в браке и ненавидит меня так сильно, что едва переносит наши прикосновения?

Просто не понимаю. И вряд ли когда-нибудь смогу понять. Мне так все осточертело.

Ну, я хотя бы теперь сижу в тени, и меня никто не видит. Я могу наблюдать за ними, сколько влезет, и никому нет дела до моих действий.

Опускаю глаза вниз, на кувшин с вином. Никто даже и не заметит, если я сделаю пару глотков. Вдруг, это поможет унять боль? Не поэтому ли люди начинают пить? Чтобы боль ушла…

Воровато осмотревшись по сторонам и убедившись, что никто на меня не смотрит, я подношу кувшин ко рту и жадно пью насыщенную, терпкую жидкость.

* * * 

\- Еще вина! – Слегка заплетающимся языком кричит Беллатрикс. – Проклятая ленивая грязнокровка, где ты там?

Да, моя очередь. Рона послали в соседнюю комнату за десертом, и кроме меня некому больше им прислуживать. Кажется, мне не стоило пить, ну да ладно, все будет хорошо, и они не заметят, ведь кувшин все еще полон до краёв… Боже, сколько же я выпила?

Поднявшись, я слегка покачиваюсь, проливая немного вина на пол, но все окей, кувшин сам себя наполняет. И они ничего не узнают. Нужно лишь держаться прямо и вести себя, как обычно, и все пройдет на ура. Возможно, мне даже удастся избежать неприятностей.

Черт, признаться, сделать это было бы гораздо проще, если бы комната не вертелась перед глазами.

Так. Шаг за шагом. Левая нога, правая нога, левая… есть! Я сделала это.

Выхожу на свет, медленно, но уверенно направляясь к столу. Беллатрикс громко спорит с Эйвери. Смотрю на Люциуса. Он откровенно скучает и поднимает глаза к потолку, прислушиваясь к тому, о чем говорит Беллатрикс.

Останавливаюсь у стола, оценивая, кому нужно еще вина, а кому нет, но меня никто не замечает.

\- Видишь ли, гораздо лучше не заострять внимание на каждом из магглов в отдельности, а просто сосредоточиться на их истреблении в целом, - улыбаясь говорит Беллатрикс. – Только так мы сможем выиграть войну…

\- Да, я слушаю тебя, Белла, - тихо прерывает ее Эйвери. – И я полностью солидарен с тобой, все грязнокровки должны быть уничтожены. Но все же это было бы глупо. Если не останется ни одного маггла, то какой смысл тогда в нашем захвате власти? Нам же просто не кем будет управлять!

\- Эйвери прав, - добавляет Нарцисса.

На щеках Беллатрикс проступают красные пятна.

\- Что ж, думаю, Люциус поддержит меня, - она поворачивается к нему. – Я права или нет?

Люциус смотрит на нее так, будто впервые видит, так, словно она какая-то причудливая вещица, за которую он отвалил кучу денег, и только придя домой, понял, что на самом-то деле она того не стоила.

Его взгляд скользит от Беллатрикс к Нарциссе, а затем ко мне, и он, наконец, отвечает:

\- Я согласен, что многие из них должны быть стерты с лица земли, их должно стать в разы меньше. Но истребление всех до единого – чистой воды идиотизм. Их можно использовать в качестве рабов. Общество основано на иерархии правящей касты по отношению к нижним слоям.

Беллатрикс мертвенно бледнеет. 

\- Замечательно! – Восклицает она. – Просто прекрасно. Не нужно мне ваше одобрение. Я уверена, Темный Лорд поддержит мою идею, потому что знает, что я его самая преданная, самая верная и самая умная…

\- Скажи мне, Белла, - прерывает ее Люциус, - ты такая высокомерная с рождения или долгие годы оттачивала мастерство? По мне, так и то, и другое.

Меня разбирает смех. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Смешки сотрясают меня, и вот уже второй кувшин с вином разбивается у моих ног, выскользнув из ослабевших пальцев. Алая жидкость пропитывает подол моего платья и холодит босые ступни.

Боже, ну, почему я не могу ничего сделать нормально? Это уже второй гребаный кувшин, который я разбиваю за вечер. Или третий?

С ужасом оглядываю присутствующих. Все смотрят на меня в абсолютной тишине. Беллатрикс откровенно в ярости, а остальные просто в ступоре. Губы Люциуса подрагивают, словно он с трудом сдерживает улыбку.

\- Как ты смеешь, - шипит Беллатрикс, - мерзкая грязнокровка! Своим поведением ты позоришь нас перед гостями…

\- Остынь, Белла, - прерывает ее Нарцисса, покровительственно глядя на меня с улыбкой. – Девочка просто пьяна, это же очевидно. Она не хотела причинить тебе вреда…

\- Не хотела?! Не хотела?! – Беллатрикс в ярости вскакивает с места. – Она выпила наше вино, воровка! Да за такую выходку я…

\- Ты ничего ей не сделаешь, - четко произносит Люциус. Беллатрикс резко поворачивается к нему, будто хочет что-то сказать, но взгляд Нарциссы заставляет ее замолчать. Она раздраженно садится обратно, надувшись, как ребенок. Люциус кивает и поворачивается к Драко, который широко улыбается моему промаху.

\- Драко, отведи грязнокровку в ее комнату. Вряд ли она в состоянии сейчас нам прислуживать.

\- Я, отец? – Драко удивленно смотрит на Люциуса.

Люциус поднимает глаза к потолку.

\- Да, ты. Вот, - и он протягивает сыну порт-ключ. Драко берет его и, встав из-за стола, подходит ко мне, грубо хватая за руку.

\- Западная спальня, - отрывисто бросает он, подняв порт-ключ вверх.

Меня засасывает в эту ужасную воронку трансгрессии, и - ооо, черт! – кажется, меня сейчас стошнит!

Едва мы оказываемся в комнате, стены почему-то начинают плясать перед глазами, и я падаю на колени, не в силах устоять на ногах. Драко усмехается. Поднимаю голову, его лицо расплывается перед глазами, а комната продолжает кружиться.

\- Ты такая жалкая, Грэйнджер, - презрительно тянет он. – И совсем, как ребенок.

Сажусь на пятки, все еще глядя на него.

\- Но я больше не ребенок, Драко, - шепотом. – Твой отец позаботился об этом.

Несколько напряженных мгновений Драко смотрит на меня расширившимися глазами.

\- _Что_ ты имеешь в виду?

Молчу. Наверное, следует сказать ему, что это не то, о чем он подумал, но, если честно, в данный момент мне абсолютно плевать. Пусть думает, что хочет. Это уже не важно. Кроме того, его предположения не так уж и далеки от истины.

\- Да он никогда.., - он замолкает, черты его лица ожесточаются. – Ты такая жалкая, - повторяет он прежде чем уйти, громко хлопнув дверью.

Какое-то время сижу на полу, подтянув ноги к груди. Вспоминаю маму и папу, и слезы подступают к глазам.

Но внезапно меня отвлекают голоса за дверью.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь?

\- Сбежал ненадолго передохнуть. Иди вниз и скажи, что я присоединюсь к ним в ближайшее время.

\- Да, отец, - судя по голосу, он улыбается. – Тебе тоже скучно?

Люциус не разделяет его веселья.

\- Твоя тетушка бывает… утомительной. Иногда. Все никак не может понять, что подобная фанатичность не очень уместна за обеденным столом.

Драко смеется. 

\- Иди, Драко. я скоро буду. Мне нужно несколько минут побыть в одиночестве.

Шаги Драко удаляются. Вот открылась и закрылась дверь, и наступила тишина.

Поднимаюсь на ноги, не сводя настороженного взгляда с двери. Я знаю, он там, и могу поспорить на что угодно, он собирается войти…

Но, нет. Проходит еще пара мгновений, и Люциус скрывается в одной из комнат в коридоре.

Мерзавец. Почему он…

_Почему он не пришел к тебе?_

Заткнись!

_Но это ведь то, о чем ты подумала._

Вздрагиваю и пытаюсь убедить себя, что это от холода.

Постойте-ка… а Драко закрыл дверь?

Несколько шагов вперед, и я замираю, не решаясь двигаться дальше.

Он _запер_ дверь? Потому что я ничего не слышала.

Над глупостью хорька хочется громко посмеяться.

Медленно, шаг за шагом, подхожу к двери и берусь за ручку. Поворот – и дверь тихонько открывается.

Затаив дыхание, выхожу в коридор и оглядываюсь.

Неужели… я могу попытаться сбежать?

Нет. Я не справлюсь с таким количеством волшебников, а если даже и справлюсь, то не смогу пересечь озеро.

В таком случае, остается только одно. Мне надоела эта неизвестность, и я не собираюсь закрывать на это глаза. Я должна все выяснить, даже если это окажется просто одним из проявлений садизма с его стороны. Он часто приходит ко мне. Теперь моя очередь.

Я должна _знать_ …

Сворачиваю влево, туда, где в последний раз слышала его шаги.

На цыпочках подхожу к двери в его комнату. Мне страшно, но страх отходит на второй план. Мне необходимо увидеть его, мне нужно знать…

Протягиваю руку, скользнув костяшками пальцев по прохладной деревянной поверхности, и прислоняюсь ухом к двери. В тишине слышу шепот заклинания и не успеваю опомниться, как дверь распахивается и я буквально вваливаюсь в комнату и тут же оказываюсь в крепких тисках чужих рук.

\- Какого черта тебе здесь надо? – Спрашивает он. Что ж, по крайней мере, с комнатой я не ошиблась.

Все плывет перед глазами, особенно, когда он отпускает меня, глядя на меня с отвращением. Все вокруг кружится, вертится и – Господи! – меня мутит…

Он очень не доволен. Грубо хватает меня за руку и тащит через всю комнату, а потом заставляет сесть в кресло у камина, где маленькие язычки пламени отчаянно борются за жизнь. 

Ух, должна признать, обстановка комнаты несколько… вычурная. Даже в этом треклятом доме, ставшем мне тюрьмой, Люциус старается окружить себя предметами, явно демонстрирующими его превосходство.

Впрочем, нет, я совсем не желаю иметь кровать с бархатным балдахином и гобелены на стенах. В моем списке приоритетов они занимают едва ли не последнюю строчку.

Один из гобеленов притягивает мое внимание – огромная черная змея с жадностью наблюдает за девушкой, поедающей яблоко.

Нервно выдыхаю.

\- Что такое? – Отрывисто бросает он.

Качаю головой. Я еще не настолько выжила из ума, чтобы открыто сказать ему, какой же он претенциозный мерзавец.

Он берет меня за подбородок и заставляет посмотреть на него. Я открыто смотрю ему в глаза, почему-то почти совсем не чувствуя страха.

\- Сколько ты выпила? – Презрительно спрашивает он.

\- Немного. Да почти нисколько.

Он с сомнением смотрит на меня, будто не верит ни единому моему слову.

Мне нужно объяснить ему, почему я здесь. Он должен это знать.

\- Я бы не пришла, но Драко забыл запереть дверь, и я подумала…

Резко замолкаю, потому что забываю, о чем хотела сказать. Люциус хмурится и, молча, направляет палочку на рядом стоящий столик, и подле бокала брэнди появляется еще один бокал, но уже с водой. Малфой протягивает его мне.

\- Пей, - приказывает он. – Это освежит голову.

Ненавижу. Терпеть не могу, когда он так обращается со мной, как будто я маленькая глупенькая девочка, но я больше не ребенок! Только не после того, что он сделал со мной. Наивность, чистота и искренность… он забрал всё и обратил в пепел, а теперь ведет себя так, словно ничего не было, и словно не он виноват в том, кем я стала.

Его презрение так же отвратительно, как и его ненависть.

Послушно беру бокал и запускаю его через всю комнату, стекло вдребезги разбивается о пол, вода растекается по желобкам меж каменных плит.

\- Оставьте свои насмешки и издевательства при себе, - никогда не думала, что способна шипеть, как кошка.

Он ухмыляется.

\- Ты сама дала мне повод посмеяться над тобой, - в его голосе лед. – Если не устраивает мое гостеприимство, тогда уходи. Ты, возможно, не заметила, но я не очень-то рад тебя видеть.

Он отодвигается в сторону, открывая мне путь к двери, но черта с два я сделаю так, как он хочет.

Его бровь взмывает вверх.

\- Так ты хочешь по-плохому? Ну, ладно.

Он больно выкручивает мне руку, поднимая меня на ноги и практически таща к двери. Но мне удается вырваться из его цепких пальцев.

\- Нет, я останусь здесь! – Не могу сдержать крика. – Я пришла сюда не для того, чтобы вы вышвырнули меня вон!

Он смотрит на меня с выражением глубочайшего неверия.

Зачем я сказала это? Что за дьявольскую игру я затеяла? Какого черта я делаю?

\- Хочешь остаться? – Мурлычет он. – Ты никогда не перестанешь удивлять меня. Я-то думал, что ты многое отдала бы, лишь бы быть от меня как можно дальше. По крайней мере, у меня создавалось такое впечатление, учитывая твое поведение в прошлом.

Он надвигается на меня. Невольно отступаю назад, потому что его глаза полыхают тем опасным огнем, который я теперь ни с чем не спутаю.

Он улыбается, явно забавляясь ситуацией, оттесняя меня вглубь комнаты.

\- Итак, - тихо произносит он, - зачем же на самом деле ты пришла?

У меня мгновенно пересыхает в горле. Неизвестно откуда взявшее новообретенное чувство уверенности на какой-то миг покидает меня.

\- Просто так, - чуть слышно бормочу в ответ.

\- Ты так и не научилась как следует лгать и притворяться, - усмехается он.

И тут уверенность вновь возвращается ко мне, потому что я отчетливо вспоминаю тот раз, когда он сказал мне точно такие же слова.

\- Зато у вас это получается превосходно, - голос дрожит, я продолжаю медленно пятиться. Люциус неотрывно смотрит на меня. – Вы превратили ложь в искусство, годами скрывая свою истинную сущность ото всех вокруг. Это помогало вам избегать Азкабана. Много лет вы изображали из себя порядочного и честного человека, по стечению обстоятельств оказывавшегося не в том месте и не в то время, - натыкаюсь спиной на стену, но не прекращаю смотреть в его холодные, бездонные глаза. – О, да, вы просто мастер притворства и обмана.

\- И с какой целью ты мне все это говоришь? – Скучающим тоном потягивает он.

\- Ну, видите ли, я знаю, как вы это делаете, - со злобой в голосе шепчу я. – Вы выстроили вокруг себя стену, чтобы быть уверенным, что никто не сможет подобраться к вам достаточно близко, чтобы понять, кто вы на самом деле.

В его глазах мелькает опасный огонек, но он пока молчит, ожидая от меня объяснений. И меня несет. Я должна сказать это. Чтобы узнать.

\- Вы совершили большую ошибку, позволив мне быть так близко к вам, Люциус, - продолжаю я. – Потому что, стоило мне присмотреться, как я узнала такое, о чем никто не должен знать.

Он подается вперед, становясь в нескольких сантиметрах от меня, и упирается руками в стену по обе стороны от меня. Я в ловушке.

\- Да, неужели? – Он сверлит меня взглядом, наклоняясь ко мне. – И что же ты узнала, моя маленькая грязнокровка?

Мгновение я колеблюсь, но – будь он проклят! - я скажу это.

\- Я знаю, что вы хотите меня, - едва слышным шепотом. Вот и всё.

Слова, как приговор, повисли в воздухе. Назад пути нет.

От страха дышу очень часто и поверхностно.

Он никак не реагирует, за исключением того, что лицо его слегка бледнеет, а глаза темнеют.

И тогда я продолжаю. Так нужно.

\- Я так близко, так _доступна_ , и все же я – единственное, чего вы не можете себе позволить, как бы сильно ни желали.

Глубоко вздыхаю.

\- Не думаю, что вам это нравится, - шепот такой тихий, но я надеюсь, он слышит меня. – Поэтому вы обращается со мной, как с животным, вы на всё готовы, лишь бы держать меня подальше. 

Довольно продолжительное время он, молча, смотрит на меня, его глаза метают молнии, и только теперь до меня доходит, какой ужасной идеей было приходить сюда и говорить всё это. Чего я пыталась достичь? О чем я думала, когда шла сюда?

Почему я не осталась в комнате?

\- Возомнила себя знатоком человеческих душ? – От его зловещего шепота у меня кровь стынет в жилах.

\- Простите, - в отчаянии прошу его, но уже слишком поздно.

Он бьет меня наотмашь по лицу так сильно, что я ударяюсь головой о стену и тут же чувствую во рту привкус крови. 

А потом он сдавливает пальцами мое горло, и за шею притягивает меня ближе к себе. Охваченная ужасом, я начинаю всхлипывать.

Долгие мучительные мгновения он смотрит на меня с отвращением и ненавистью, пальцы, сжимающие шею, не дают вздохнуть, а затем он со злостью толкает меня на пол, и я больно ударяюсь бедром.

\- Как ты смеешь?! – Шипит он, склоняясь надо мной и разворачивая к себе так, что мне ничего не остается кроме как смотреть в его искаженное яростью лицо. – Как смеешь так разговаривать со мной, заносчивая, нахальная, маленькая сучка!

Он прижимает меня к полу, сдавливая горло, и вынимает палочку из складок мантии, направляя ее прямо мне в сердце. Одного его яростного вида достаточно, чтобы убить меня на месте.

\- Ну, всё, - порывисто шепчет он. – С меня хватит. С тех пор, как я похитил тебя, ты была для меня лишь обузой.

\- Что вы собираетесь делать? – Шепотом спрашиваю его, захлебываясь ужасом.

\- То, что следовало бы сделать еще тогда, когда Темный Лорд дал мне такую возможность, - жестоко бросает он. – Я избавлюсь от тебя.

У меня перехватывает дыхание. Кажется, мир вокруг рушится.

\- Пожалуйста… нет, вы не можете, вы бы не…

Он снова бьет меня по лицу. Кровь и слезы смешались… Господи, он действительно сделает это. Его мертвенно бледное лицо искажено ненавистью.

\- Не думай, что знаешь, на что я способен, а на что - нет! – Шипит он. – Мне абсолютно все равно, жива ты или нет. Ты – мерзость и ничто боле.

Я до смерти напугана и не могу сдержать слез. Нет, нет, нет, я не хочу умирать, пожалуйста…

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчу, но он лишь усиливает давление на палочку. Никогда не думала, что смогу довести его до такого состояния – он почти невменяем.

\- Слишком долго ты приносила мне одни неприятности! – Продолжает он. – Слишком долго я терпел твое невыносимое высокомерие и невежество. Все кончено, грязнокровка. Я с тобой покончу.

Слезы катятся из уголков глаз, оставляя мокрые следы на висках и теряясь в волосах. Он не может убить меня, просто не может, только не после того, через что мы прошли. Это несправедливо!

\- Почему? – Нужно привести его в чувство. – Почему вы делаете это после всего, что было?

Кончик палочки, кажется, сейчас проткнет меня насквозь. Всхлипываю. Но его взгляд по-прежнему безжалостен.

\- После _всего_ , что было, грязнокровка? – Мрачно усмехается он. – Ты еще смеешь предполагать, что у нас есть что-то общее? Какая же ты жалкая. Между нами ничего нет. _Ничего_!

\- Если это правда, тогда почему вы поцеловали меня? – Я в таком отчаянии, что меня уже не волнуют последствия, которые могут повлечь за собой мои слова.

Его глаза широко распахиваются, и, не шелохнувшись, он одними губами шепчет:

\- Круцио!

Боль разрывает меня на части, стремительно проходя по всему телу, задевая каждый нерв, перемалывая кости в пыль, заставляя кровь кипеть, и мне плевать, плевать на все на свете, потому что в целой вселенной не найдется ничего хуже этой невыносимой боли, выгрызающей плоть и плавящей разум. Ничего. _Ничего_!

Заклятие отпускает меня, но я с трудом могу дышать, все еще вздрагивая от недавно пережитой боли. Люциус все так же прижимает меня к полу, держа на прицеле палочки, на его лице – застывшая маска ненависти.

Он внимательно смотрит мне в глаза, и я чувствую, как заклинание легиллименции окутывает мой разум, но не заостряю на этом внимание.

Если я сейчас должна умереть, то, возможно, это к лучшему. Я буду свободна. Не будет больше боли, мучений, ненависти. Я буду свободна от наших с _ним_ непонятных отношений. Разве это не блаженство?

И я вновь увижу родителей.

Смотрю ему в глаза. Они словно замерзшие серые озера, и если присмотреться, то сквозь покрытую льдом поверхность можно увидеть водоворот темных вод, стремительный поток, живущий своей жизнью под слоем льда.

И я не хочу разбивать этот лед, потому что тогда эта мощь затянет меня, и я никогда не выберусь обратно.

Но я ведь все равно умираю.

Подаюсь вперед, медленно протягивая руку.

Он не пытается остановить меня.

Кончиками пальцев касаюсь его бледной щеки. Кожа такая теплая. Тянусь дальше, так, что моя ладонь ложится на его лицо.

Выражение его лица не поддается расшифровке. Это за гранью понимания. Он словно раздевает меня глазами, обнажая не только тело, но и душу.

Я больше не могу. Опускаю руку и молюсь, хотя Бог оставил меня еще в ту минуту, когда Люциус Малфой аппарировал ко мне в комнату в родительском доме.

\- Убей меня, Люциус, - шепотом прошу его. – Освободи меня.

Он рычит в бешенстве. Никогда еще он не выглядел так устрашающе. Дыхание тяжелое, ноздри трепещут от гнева. Боже, он на грани, он действительно собирается убить меня, прямо здесь, прямо сейчас…

Но вместо этого он встает и рывком заставляет меня подняться, а потом, схватив за волосы, тащит через всю комнату. Я кричу от боли, стараясь поспевать за ним, чтобы было не так больно.

\- Антонин был прав, ты - _шлюха_ , - жестоко и беспощадно бросает он. – Только посмей еще хоть раз вести себя подобным образом, и я, не колеблясь, убью тебя.

Мы останавливаемся у двери, и он притягивает меня почти вплотную к себе. Я могу разглядеть каждую морщинку, каждую складочку, исказившую яростью его лицо. Он очень бледен, и смотрит на меня с лютой ненавистью во взгляде.

\- Мне это ничего не будет стоить, - неистово шепчет он. – Ты для меня ровным счетом ничего не значишь. 

Открыв дверь, он вышвыривает меня за порог. Падаю на пол лицом вперед, поэтому не вижу его прощального взгляда, но слышу, как он с грохотом захлопывает за мной дверь.

Лежу на полу не в силах даже голову поднять. От боли, шока и безграничного унижения начинаю плакать. Хочется исчезнуть, раствориться, провалиться сквозь землю. Не хочу его больше видеть. Никогда. 

Как я могла… как могла наговорить ему столько всего? На что я рассчитывала?

Не хочу даже отвечать на этот вопрос.

Я такая глупая. Безмозглая, наивная дура. Вся эта его чистокровная чушь просто не оставляет мне шансов. Он ненавидит меня, ненавидит больше, чем что-либо или кого-либо…

\- Грэйнджер?

Сердце екает и замирает в груди.

_О, нет._

Поднимаю голову.

Передо мной стоит Драко и смотрит на меня с отвращением.

И еще… он напуган.

Подходит ближе, но я не двигаюсь.

Я никогда не видела его таким. Сейчас он кажется моложе своих лет, хотя еще в школе всегда выглядел гораздо старше сверстников, например, на шестом курсе он выглядел на все двадцать. Но в данный момент он напоминает мне того маленького мальчика, которого я встретила в Хогвартс-экспрессе, когда ехала на свой первый год обучения в Школе Чародейства и Волшебства.

\- Что… что происходит? – Спрашивает он, и я точно уверена, что он совсем не хочет знать ответ.

\- Драко, это не.., - выдавливаю я, но в следующий миг ситуация становится в сто раз хуже.

\- Драко, надеюсь, ты не собираешься идти спать? – Голос Беллатрикс раздается откуда-то из-за спины Драко. – Это было бы крайне невежливо по отношению к нашим гостям. Не будь, как отец…

Она замолкает на полуслове, выйдя из тени. Ее взгляд прикован ко мне. Она не просто удивлена, а в ступоре, и вот тогда меня начинает потряхивать.

Она переводит взгляд с меня на дверь комнаты Люциуса и обратно.

\- Как ты выбралась, грязнокровка? – Шипит она.

Молча, смотрю на нее, потому что не знаю, что сказать.

В ее глазах плещется ненависть. Она кладет руку Драко на плечо.

\- Спускайся вниз, - шепотом. – Займи гостей, а я разберусь с этим… этим…

Она не может подобрать слов. Какое-то время Драко смотрит на меня, а затем разворачивается и растворяется в глубине темного коридора.

Не смею пошевелиться. Взгляд Беллатрикс все еще мечется между мной и дверью Люциуса. Глядя в ее глаза, я почти ощущаю, как ее мысли лихорадочно работают. Я. Пол. Комната Люциуса. Люциус Люциус Люциус…

Внезапно она срывается с места и, подлетев ко мне, хватает меня за волосы, притягивая к себе. Вскрикиваю от боли, но она зажимает мне рот ладонью и яростно шепчет на ухо.

\- Заткнись, грязнокровка, иначе, клянусь, я вырву твой поганый язык, - она брызжет слюной. – Интересно, он будет так же хотеть тебя, если у тебя не будет языка?

Она тянет меня к моей комнате, открывает дверь и бесцеремонно пихает меня через порог. Не удержавшись на ногах, я падаю. Она не входит следом, как я ожидала, а просто стоит в дверном проеме и смотрит на меня.

\- Ты заплатишь за то, что увела его у меня, - шепчет она, ее глаза горят бешенством. – Да, грязнокровка, обещаю тебе, ты будешь невыносимо страдать за то, что перешла мне дорогу.

С этими словами она уходит, не забыв запереть дверь.

Поднимаюсь на ноги, и живот скручивает так, словно я только что сошла с особо крутых американских горок, кислота разъедает все внутри и ооо, нет…

Я едва успеваю добежать до туалета, как меня выворачивает наизнанку.

Когда рвотные позывы стихают, я сворачиваюсь клубочком прямо на холодном полу. Слишком устала. Не успеваю заметить, как проваливаюсь в сон.

 

_to be continued…_


	24. Invidia*

**Глава 24. Invidia.***

_Берегитесь ревности, синьор. То - чудище с зелеными глазами, глумящееся над своей добычей._ – У. Шекспир, Отелло (пер. Лозинского).   
______________________________________

Считаю камни, которыми выложена стена передо мной. Мне просто жизненно необходимо сосчитать их все до последнего. Потому что я не могу больше думать о том, что случилось прошлой ночью. 

_Пятьдесят пять, пятьдесят шесть, пятьдесят семь…_

Господи, неужели я действительно… как я могла сказать ему такое? Черт побери, на что я надеялась?

От одной мысли об этом у меня мурашки по телу бегут. Вспоминая его полный ненависти взгляд, я чувствую, как меня прошибает холодный пот.

_Шестьдесят один, шестьдесят два, шестьдесят три…_

Не хочу его больше видеть. Никогда. Да я лучше умру.

Это просто какой-то кошмар. Жуткий, страшный сон.

Может быть, я и вправду сплю?!

Боже, хотела бы я верить в это.

 _Восемьдесят восемь, восемьдесят девять, девяносто…_

Проснувшись утром, я чувствовала себя откровенно паршиво.

Я еще не видела ни Беллатрикс, ни Драко, ни – хвала Господу! – Люциуса. Никто из них не приходил ко мне. Надеюсь, Беллатрикс была настолько пьяна, что не вспомнит о вчерашнем, а Драко… что касается него, то тут я даже и не знаю, на что надеяться. Возможно, он до такой степени труслив, что ничего не предпримет и не станет напоминать своей проклятой тетушке о событиях вчерашнего вечера.

_Сто четыре, сто пять, сто шесть…_

Люциус… чего же ждать от него?

Очень надеюсь, что больше никогда не увижу его, и что он будет держаться от меня подальше до конца моих дней.

От этой мысли сердце наполняется горечью, и я чувствую себя одинокой, брошенной и потерянной, и хочется кричать от безысходности.

Дверь позади меня распахивается. Сердце уходит в пятки, и я резко разворачиваюсь. Может быть, он, наконец-то, пришел…

Но это не он.

На пороге стоит Эйвери, лениво осматривая комнату, его взгляд останавливается на мне и, уверена, моя мертвенная бледность и откровенная усталость не ускользают от него, хоть он и не подает вида.

\- У тебя посетитель, - сухо кидает он и поворачивается к кому-то за своей спиной. – Заходи.

В комнату входит Рон.

\- Парень говорит, что вам иногда разрешают видеться, - Эйвери пристально смотрит на меня. – Правильно?

Его голос выше, чем у Люциуса, и слишком молодой для его возраста.

Он ждет от меня ответа, а я пялюсь на него с глупым выражением на лице.

Его губы растягиваются в слабой улыбке.

\- Судя по твоей реакции, он солгал, - он поворачивается к побледневшему Рону. – Я не приемлю лжи, Уизли. Тебе следует быть осторожнее.

Рон подбирается, жестко глядя на Эйвери.

\- Ха-ха, как смешно, – вызывающе произносит он. – Кто из нас лжец, так это вы. Каждый божий день изворачиваетесь, дабы сохранить в тайне свою личность…

Эйвери молча поднимает палочку и направляет ее на меня.

\- Круцио!

 _Нееееееет!_ Боль пронзает меня. Со всех сторон словно сотни игл и ножей впиваются в тело, а внутренности разъедает кислота. И это никогда не кончится…

Он отменяет заклинание. Оказывается я уже сижу на полу в объятьях Рона и содрогаюсь от боли.

_Вдох. Выдох. Все закончилось. Соберись._

У Рона дрожат руки, и он очень часто дышит.

Эйвери уже развернулся, чтобы покинуть комнату.

\- Я предупреждал тебя, Уизли, что за твои проступки я буду без промедления наказывать твою подружку, - дойдя до двери, он оборачивается и смотрит на нас. – Думаю, ничего страшного не случится, если вы несколько минут побудете вместе. 

Он умолкает на мгновение, обдавая нас ледяным взглядом.

\- В конце концов, - он насмешливо улыбается, - что это была бы за жизнь, не будь в ней эмоций и привязанностей?

Липкий холодок страха пробегает по спине, когда Эйвери покидает комнату, закрывая за собой дверь и оставляя нас с Роном одних.

Не стану отрицать, Эйвери пугает меня. Но не так, как Люциус, перед которым я испытываю почти благоговейный страх. И все же, в обществе этого незнакомца становится как-то не по себе. Не знаю, как объяснить это, но…

Рон помогает мне подняться на ноги, поддерживая за плечи, и пристально вглядывается в меня.

\- Ты как? – Обеспокоенно интересуется он.

\- Нормально, - киваю ему, ободряюще улыбаясь. – Мне не впервой.

Шутка не кажется ему такой уж смешной, что и не удивительно. Смешного в этом действительно мало.

Он хмурится и, кажется, боится задать следующий вопрос.

\- Что с тобой случилось прошлой ночью? – Тихо спрашивает он. – Когда я вернулся, тебя уже не было, и никто не сказал мне, где ты.

От воспоминания о вчерашнем унижении, желудок скручивает в тугой узел, но я стараюсь не показывать вида, что что-то не так.

\- Ничего. Я просто… ну, мне стыдно об этом говорить, - нервно усмехаюсь, почти истерически. – В общем, я пару раз глотнула вина, - ну, того, что мы разливали, - наверное, я слегка переборщила, и…

\- Да знаю я, - прерывает меня Рон. Сказать, что я удивлена, значит, ничего не сказать. – Они оживленно обсуждали это происшествие, посмеиваясь над тобой. Но меня занимает другое: что было, когда Люциус Малфой вдруг вышел из-за стола и больше не вернулся?

Судорожно пытаюсь загнать взбунтовавшийся страх поглубже. Рон не должен уловить нотки паники в моем голосе.

\- Понятия не имею, - спокойно отвечаю я. – Драко отвел меня в комнату, и я моментально заснула. Если его отец и был здесь, то я его уже не видела.

Рон глубоко вздыхает. Он зол, это сильно заметно. Невозможно семь лет быть дружить, и не научиться угадывать его настроение.

\- Слушай, Гермиона, - он не собирается сдаваться, - что бы там ни говорили, я не идиот. 

\- Я знаю, Рон.

Он кивает, сжимая губы в тонкую линию.

\- Тогда прекрати обращаться со мной, как с последним дураком, - он пристально и настойчиво смотрит мне в глаза. – Что между тобой и Люциусом Малфоем?

Холод сковывает сердце, и я поспешно выдаю:

\- Честно, Рон, ниче…

\- _Ничего_?! – Возмущенно переспрашивает он. Создается впечатление, что он уже давно мечтал об этом спросить. – А это нормально, что ты все время только о нем и говоришь? Почему ты постоянно смотришь на него?

\- Я не…

\- Я все прекрасно видел собственными глазами! – Он не сбавляет тон. – Когда вы оказываетесь в одной комнате, ты все время смотришь на него, а, когда не смотришь, то он смотрит на тебя. Что такое? Скажи мне правду!

\- Я же говорю, что ничего! – От отчаяния я тоже срываюсь на крик. – Да и вряд ли ты сможешь понять. Ты почти все время один, а я… он ни на минуту не оставляет меня, мучая и истязая. Мне страшно, Рон. И поэтому я все время наблюдаю за ним или говорю о нем, потому что я живу в страхе перед ним. Каждый день и каждую минуту я боюсь!

Он крепче сжимает мое плечо.

\- Ты не должна бояться его, - неистово шепчет он. – Я здесь, Гермиона. Помнишь, как Василиск напал на тебя на втором году обучения в Хогвартсе?

\- Помню ли я? – Откровенно удивлена. Конечно, помню! Первое, незабываемое влияние Люциуса Малфоя на мою жизнь.

Рон кивает, в его взгляде столько эмоций.

\- Тогда я поклялся, что буду всегда защищать тебя, и не допущу, чтобы с тобой снова случилось что-то плохое.

Его глаза наполняются слезами, и он поспешно отворачивается от меня.

\- Но сейчас… я чувствую, что теряю тебя, - с горечью в голосе продолжает он. – Словно он забирает тебя у меня. Он имеет над тобой власть, Гермиона, и ты не можешь отрицать это, - он глубоко вздыхает. – С каждым днем ты все дальше и дальше от меня.

Молча, смотрю на него. Высокий, с копной рыжих волос, которые сейчас уже заметно отросли и прядями ложатся на плечи. А ведь когда-то было время, когда его загривок был коротко острижен. Но не теперь.

Я понимаю, как ему одиноко. Потому что сама чувствую то же самое.

Но мы больше не должны оставаться одни.

Протягиваю руку, зарываясь пальцами в его волосы, касаясь шеи, и обхожу его, чтобы оказаться с ним лицом к лицу.

И прежде чем обдумать свои действия, я привстаю на цыпочки и целую его. Я ждала этого поцелуя пять лет.

Так волнующе и сладко, и начинает кружиться голова, когда он обнимает меня и чуть приподнимает, притягивая ближе. Он приоткрывает рот, и я тут же проникаю в него языком, исследуя и лаская. Но Рон прерывает поцелуй, и мы оба счастливо смеемся.

Это прекрасно. Так все и должно быть.

Глаза в глаза. И глупые улыбки на лицах. И кажется, словно солнце сияет только для нас, согревая нас. В этот момент вся боль уходит. И призрак Люциуса больше не нависает над нами. Есть только Рон и я, и все хорошее, что существует в мире.

Он наклоняется за вторым поцелуем. Обвиваю руками его шею и снова привстаю на цыпочки, ведомая его крепкими объятьями…

Дверь неожиданно распахивается.

Поспешно разрываю объятия и, повернувшись, вижу того, кого я меньше всего хочу видеть. Последнего человека на Земле, который должен был застать меня с Роном.

Люциус стоит на пороге комнаты, пристально глядя на меня. Выражение его лица и горящий яростный взгляд способны испепелить меня на месте. В них столько ненависти. Но сейчас он ненавидит меня не за то, _кто_ я, а за то, _что_ я сделала.

Прищурившись, он рассматривает нас.

\- Теперь ты понимаешь, почему я категорически против посещений без надзора?

Только сейчас я замечаю Эйвери, стоящего подле Люциуса, но не придаю этому значения. Для меня существует только Люциус и ненависть в его взгляде.

\- Прости, Люциус, - говорит Эйвери. – Я и помыслить не мог, что это будет так… неприятно для тебя.

\- Ну, теперь знаешь, - он почти не шевелит губами. Несколько секунд буквально прожигает меня взглядом, а потом поднимает палочку.

Но направлена она не на меня.

\- Круцио!

С пронзительным криком Рон падает на пол. Я опускаюсь следом, пытаясь удержать его в руках, но он неистово вырывается в агонии, громко крича и изворачиваясь.

Поднимаю глаза на Люциуса.

\- Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, прошу вас! ПРЕКРАТИТЕ! – Голос звенит от отчаяния.

Но он остается глух к моим просьбам. В его взгляде, направленном на Рона, полыхает огонь нечеловеческой ярости и ненависти. Первобытный. Животный. И с каждым новым криком, этот костер разгорается все ярче и ярче.

Снова поворачиваюсь к Рону, безуспешно стараясь удержать его, но все усилия напрасны. У него начинает идти носом кровь, лицо приобретает землистый оттенок, а глаза закатываются…

Все резко заканчивается.

Рон неподвижно лежит на полу, кровь все еще течет из носа, глаза плотно закрыты, а грудь часто поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.

\- Рон! – Трясу его за плечи. – Рон! Очнись!

Пальцы твердо смыкаются за моем запястье, отводя мою руку от Рона. Люциус склоняется над ним, проверяя пульс.

\- Он жив, грязнокровка, - шепчет он и выпрямляется. – Верни его в комнату, Эйвери. И больше никогда не позволяй ему приходить сюда, не поставив меня в известность.

\- Как скажешь, Люциус. Но, прости, конечно, разве нам не запрещено причинять ему вред?

\- Он ведь жив, - усмехается Люциус. – А теперь убери его с глаз долой.

Несколько мгновений Эйвери смотрит на Люциуса, а затем, пожав плечами, левитирует Рона из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь.

Мы с Люциусом остаемся наедине. Снова.

Он напряженно смотрит на меня.

Я тоже смотрю на него, открывая и закрывая рот, не зная, что сказать.

Судя по тому, как быстро Рон сдался боли, ярость и ненависть, вложенные в заклинание, не поддаются описанию.

Мне хочется убить Люциуса за это.

\- Признаюсь, я разочарован, грязнокровка, - тихо произносит он ледяным тоном. – Я всегда знал, что твое положение столь низкое, что тебя едва можно считать человеком, но полагал, что ты умнее, - он окидывает меня взглядом, в котором откровенно читается отвращение.

\- Почему? – Это все, что я могу сказать.

\- Почему, что?

\- Почему вы пытали его? – Со злостью в голосе спрашиваю я. – Я умоляла вас, мерзавец. Умоляла прекратить. Вы помните, когда я в последний раз умоляла вас, Люциус?

Конечно же, он помнит. Он отшатывается назад, судорожно вздыхая.

Но когда он, наконец, отвечает, его слова – вовсе не ответ на мой вопрос.

\- Что может предложить тебе Уизли?

Заливаюсь краской. Он не имеет никакого права спрашивать об этом.

\- Вас это не касается! – Вызывающе отвечаю я.

Он открывает было рот, но в последний момент решает смолчать. Он на грани, и вот-вот выйдет из себя.

Подходит ближе ко мне.

\- После всего, что я для тебя сделал, меня это очень даже касается, - ядовито шепчет он.

Меня разрывает на тысячу частей.

\- После всего, что вы для меня сделали? – В голосе появляются истерические нотки. – Ох, ну, конечно, я ведь стольким вам обязана. Вы помните, как ломали мне пальцы и выкручивали суставы, накладывали на меня Империо, чтобы я отрезала палец лучшему другу? А мои родители? Вы помните, как убивали их?

Он хватает меня за горло и почти тащит через комнату, впечатывая спиной в стену. Пальцы сильно впиваются в шею.

С мольбой во взгляде смотрю на него. Его глаза похожи на застывшие льдинки и полыхают гневом.

Он несколько раз глубоко вздыхает, а потом отпускает меня. Я снова могу дышать, и лишь чудом мне удается не подавиться воздухом.

\- У меня были на то причины, грязнокровка, - шепчет он, и эти слова толкают меня на край пропасти.

\- Да знаю я всё об этих ваших «причинах», - с шипением выплевываю слова ему в лицо, глядя, как он бледнеет. – Волдеморт рассказал мне. Вы хотели заставить меня думать, что не могли ослушаться приказа, но на самом деле вы убили их, чтобы Волдеморт не убил меня, пытаясь заманить Гарри. Так что, как видите, мне всё известно.

Мои слова повисают в воздухе. Наступает долгая пауза. Я опять сделала только хуже, но мне уже откровенно наплевать.

Люциус пристально смотрит на меня, и я чувствую, как мне не хватает воздуха и я тону в глубине его глаз.

\- Ах ты, самонадеянная маленькая стерва, - произносит он. – Да ты понятия не имеешь, что толкнуло меня на убийство твоих родителей. Я не мог позволить ему убить тебя, потому что ты все еще могла нам пригодиться. А Темный Лорд просто на мгновение забылся, потому что был очень зол. Я лишь любезно напомнил ему о нашей выгоде, за что он мне теперь благодарен.

Непонимающе взираю на него. Мне действительно уже все равно. Хуже уже и быть не может, поэтому нет смысла молчать дальше.

\- И поэтому вы так взбесились, когда увидели нас с Роном? – Тихо спрашиваю я. – Скажите, вы и вправду свято верите в собственные оправдания вашего ко мне отношения? 

\- Твоя самоуверенность не имеет границ, - жестко отвечает он. – Это она подбила тебя прийти ко мне прошлой ночью и утверждать, что ты увидела во мне то, что я якобы так ревностно пытаюсь скрыть от других? Ты еще смеешь думать, что я чувствую к тебе нечто большее, нежели банальное отвращение, - он усмехается. – Ты такая жалкая и наивная! Слышишь меня? Да я _презираю_ тебя!

Гнев переполняет меня, зарождаясь где-то глубоко внутри.

\- Тогда почему, проснувшись однажды посреди ночи, я почувствовала на себе ваши руки, ласкающие спину? – Я вновь срываюсь на истерику. Хочется ударить его больнее, заставить истекать кровью и кричать. – Почему вы поцеловали меня после того, как мы убили Долохова? Не смейте говорить мне, что я ничего для вас не значу, потому что отныне я не верю ни единому вашему слову! Вы не можете получить меня, и это _убивает_ вас, Люциус. И вы знаете, что я права. Так почему бы вам не перестать быть таким трусом и не прекратить отталкивать меня?! Что, помимо моей _грязной_ крови, мешает вам взять то, что вы хотите?!

Он замахивается, словно хочет ударить меня, от гнева краска приливает к его лицу, но спустя несколько мгновений он опускает руку и пытается успокоиться.

И это выводит меня из себя.

\- ДАВАЙТЕ! – В ярости кричу на него. – Ударьте меня, трусливый ублюдок! Оттолкните снова, вы ведь этого хотите? _Ударьте!_

Со всей силы, на которую только способна, залепляю ему пощечину.

На его щеке проявляется отпечаток моей ладони, а глаза наливаются бешенством. И он бьет меня. Еще раз. И еще. Это больно, но мне все равно. Мне _нужна_ эта боль. Мне нужно, чтобы он осознал свои чувства, даже если для того, чтобы доказать свою правоту, я должна буду пройти все круги ада.

Он хватает меня за волосы, с силой оттягивая назад мою голову и глядя мне прямо в глаза. Чувствую, как из уголка рта течет кровь. Голова просто раскалывается.

Он тяжело дышит. Его ненависть почти осязаема.

\- Твоя самоуверенность, - шепчет он, - сослужит тебе плохую службу.

Его лицо в каких-то сантиметрах от моего. И глаза… огромные и темные, почти черные.

\- Это вы так считаете, - тоже перехожу на шепот. – Но вы – самый высокомерный, надменный и самоуверенный тип из всех, кого я знаю.

Подобие улыбки появляется на его лице. Он сильнее тянет меня за волосы, на глазах выступают слезы.

Он наклоняется ниже. Его губы в каких-то миллиметрах от моих, рот приоткрыт. И Люциус наклоняется еще ниже.

Несколько секунд он колеблется, а потом отпускает меня, со злостью отталкивая.

\- Будь ты проклята! – Шипит он сквозь стиснутые зубы. – Будь ты _проклята_!

Молниеносно развернувшись, он вылетает из комнаты, громко хлопая дверью и не забывая запереть ее.

Отворачиваюсь от двери, касаясь разбитой губы, и закрываю глаза. Слезы беззвучно катятся по щекам.

Я так устала от всего. Устала от его ненависти, хотя знаю, что ему не все равно, что со мной будет, пусть даже сам он никогда себе в этом не признается. Никогда.

Не хочу больше зависеть от него, от его милости и сострадания. Хочу быть свободной. Не могу больше выносить такие отношения. Мы высасываем друг из друга жизнь, эмоции, изматывая и себя, и другого до полного опустошения. Это ненормально. Это страшно. Это неправильно.

Не хочу жить дальше, зная, что пришла к нему в надежде, что если поставлю его перед фактом, то он, наконец, решится. Нет, я не дам ему победить.

Но, если я так хочу, чтобы он вернулся, не значит ли это, что он уже победил?

И он тоже _знает_.

_«… такая покорная…»_

Нет. Этому не бывать.

Сердце уходит в пятки, когда я слышу скрип медленно открываемой двери.

\- Ну, что еще? – Устало спрашиваю я. – Неужели не достаточно?

Поворачиваюсь, чтобы посмотреть на него. Почти готовая накричать на него, потому что чаша моего терпения переполнена, и меня уже тошнит от всего.

Но замираю. Страх ураганом проносится по венам, леденя кровь, сжимая стальными тисками сердце, разрывая легкие, и я перестаю дышать.

Это не Люциус.

 

_to be continued…_

__________________________

* Invidia (лат.) – один из семи смертных грехов – Зависть.


	25. Расплата кровью

**Глава 25. Расплата кровью.**

_Королева побагровела от ярости; несколько секунд она, не в силах выговорить ни слова, только бросала на Алису испепеляющие взгляды, а потом завизжала во все горло: Отрубить ей голову!_ \- Л. Кэролл, Алиса в стране чудес (пер. Заходера).   
________________________________

Ее глаза сияют триумфом, она широко улыбается, и эта улыбка не сулит мне ничего хорошего.

\- Что, удивлена, грязнокровка? – Лениво растягивая слова, спрашивает она, заходя в комнату. – Уверена, меньше всего ты ожидала увидеть меня.

Удивленно смотрю на нее, приоткрыв рот и пытаясь дышать ровно. _Вдох – выдох._ Господи, Боже мой!

Мне следовало б знать. Какая же я глупая! Как я могла надеяться, что она забудет о том, что видела? Такое невозможно забыть. И она это просто так не оставит.

\- Странно, что многие считают тебя умной, - шепотом произносит она, приближаясь ко мне. – В нашу последнюю встречу, я, по-моему, ясно дала понять, что еще вернусь.

Она скалится и чуть поворачивается в сторону двери.

\- Входи, Драко.

Драко принимает приглашение своей тетки, заходя в комнату, и этим он только усугубляет ситуацию. Но он, в отличие от нее, совсем не улыбается, а смотрит на меня так, словно я самое отвратительное, мерзкое и жалкое существо из всех, что он когда-либо видел.

Такое отношение с его стороны для меня уже в порядке вещей, но еще никогда я не видела в его взгляде столько ненависти.

Что ж, кажется, теперь он действительно повзрослел.

\- Спорю, ты и не предполагала, что мы все-таки придем? – Он чеканит каждое слово.

\- Это вероятнее всего, - Беллатрикс широко улыбается, и я чувствую, как кровь отхлынула от лица. – Ее самоуверенность сослужила ей плохую службу… нельзя недооценивать нас. Эта же самоуверенность и привела ее в постель к твоему отцу.

Драко в момент бледнеет, а улыбка Беллатрикс гаснет.

\- Наверное, она надеялась, что мы забудем о том, что видели, - мурлычет она. – Но мы не забыли, да, Драко?

\- Нет, тетушка, - он качает головой.

_Тетушка?!_

Господи Иисусе.

Оба приближаются ко мне. В панике озираюсь по сторонам, ища пути к отступлению – куда угодно, лишь бы быть подальше от них! – но не успеваю сделать и пары шагов, как оказываюсь в кольце чьих-то рук, мертвой хваткой вцепившихся в меня, и волшебная палочка утыкается мне в ребра.

Набираю в грудь побольше воздуха и кричу:

\- Люциус! Люциус, пожалуйста…

Беллатрикс ладонью закрывает мне рот и пальцами зажимает нос, и, как бы я ни старалась, я не могу вздохнуть, просто не могу…

\- О, нет-нет-нет, - горячо шепчет она мне на ухо. – В этот раз он тебя не спасет. Все кончено, грязнокровка. Теперь он тебе не поможет.

Пытаюсь вдохнуть, вырваться, и всё, о чем я могу сейчас думать, - горящие легкие, жаждущие глотка кислорода. Поэтому смысл ее слов не сразу доходит до меня.

\- Наложи заглушающее заклинание, Драко.

Она со всей силы толкает меня на пол. Ударяюсь ладонями и коленями о холодный камень, задыхаясь уже не от недостатка воздуха, а от его избытка.

Приподняв голову, сквозь упавшие на глаза волосы вижу, как Драко шепчет заклинания, направив палочку на дверь. По стенам проходит легкая рябь, означающая, что заклинание работает, как надо, лишая меня единственного шанса на спасение – теперь Люциус не сможет услышать ни меня, ни того, что будет происходить здесь.

С безумной улыбкой на лице, Беллатрикс кидает в сторону двери:

\- Коллопортус!

Характерный щелчок замка подтверждает, что отныне нас никто не побеспокоит.

Я в ловушке. Наедине с этими психами.

Меня трясет от страха, и даже зубы выбивают дробь.

Они поворачиваются ко мне, и в эту минуту я четко прослеживаю их фамильное сходство. Странно. Всегда думала, что Драко – точная копия своего отца, но теперь становится заметно, что он пошел в родню по материнской линии.

Какое-то время в комнате стоит напряженная тишина, а потом Беллатрикс направляет на меня палочку.

\- Круцио!

Боль проходит сквозь меня, поглощая разум и тело, пожирает меня изнутри, плавит кости и иссушает кровь, и я не в состоянии дышать, не в состоянии думать, время замерло…

Когда боль проходит, я переворачиваюсь на бок, хватаясь руками за ноющую голову, и хнычу, как ребенок. Но ничто не сможет помочь мне.

Я умру сегодня. За то, что они видели, они собираются пытать меня до смерти. Драко думает, что я сплю с его отцом, а Беллатрикс думает, что я увела у нее Люциуса. Одному Богу известно, что они сделают со мной прежде, чем убить.

Может быть, она будет пытать меня, пока я не сойду с ума, ведь именно так она поступила с родителями Невилла. Возможно, Люциусу впоследствии придется нянчиться с овощем.

\- Ты только посмотри на нее, Драко. Ты когда-нибудь видел более жалкое зрелище?

Прищурившись, Драко мерзко хихикает.

\- Да уж, - он качает головой. – Она всегда была жалким книжным червем. 

\- Точно, - насмешливо бросает Беллатрикс. – Прямо в яблочко. Но, может, именно это и привлекло его в ней? Порой беззащитность так привлекательна для мужчин, ты согласен?

Перевожу взгляд на Драко. Он в замешательстве опускает глаза в пол. Я его понимаю. В конце концов, мы говорим о его _отце_.

Отец. Это слово кажется каким-то неправильным в применении к Люциусу. Не могу представить его, читающего маленькому Драко книжку, или катающего сына на спине. Да я в принципе не могу представить, что Люциус заботится о ком-то, кроме себя, и что из него вышел неплохой родитель. 

Но… думаю, Драко любит его. И, должно быть, отчаянно старается заполучить его одобрение. А теперь он думает, что его любимый папочка – лицемер, каких свет не видывал. И все из-за меня.

Но ведь это неправда.

\- Пожалуйста, - умоляюще шепчу я. – Пожалуйста… вы все неправильно поняли! 

Глаза Беллатрикс блестят от возбуждения.

\- Не лги нам! – Она срывается на крик. – Мы все _видели_! Почему ты тогда лежала на полу у двери в его комнату? Назови хоть одно логичное оправдание! Ждала его, как собачонка, да?

Открыв было рот, тут же захлопываю его. Слова оправданий застряли в горле. Если скажу правду, то все равно приговорю себя.

Но что тогда ответить?

Беллатрикс смеется, издавая противные каркающие звуки.

\- Видишь, Драко?! Она даже не пытается отрицать! – В несколько шагов она преодолевает между нами расстояние и, схватив меня за волосы, поднимает мою голову, приставив палочку к голубой жилке на моей шее. А потом наклоняется ниже и шепчет. – Только Богу известно, почему кто-то может ее захотеть. Драко, ты когда-нибудь встречал настолько некрасивую девушку? Скажи, как мужчина. Что в ней привлекательного?

Боковым зрением слежу за Драко. Выражение необъятного омерзения исказило его лицо, и я отстраненно отмечаю, как, наверное, для него невыносимо думать, что его отец… его отец…

Боже, от этой мысли по телу бегут мурашки, и хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

\- Она очень умная, тетя. И не _настолько_ плохо выглядит…

В смешке Беллатрикс явно звучат истеричные нотки, она вновь отпихивает меня от себя.

\- _Не настолько плохо выглядит_? Мы смотрим на одну и ту же девушку, Драко? – Она оглушительно вопит. – Да взгляни же на нее. За такое и гроша ломаного не дашь!

Драко смеется, но немного нервно.

\- Да, ты права, - отвечает от, растягивая слова. – В школе все насмехались над ней, потому что она далеко не красавица. Ты бы видела ее на Святочном Балу. Панси сказала, что она похожа на бобра в платье.

Слезы жгут глаза, но я не заплачу. Сжимаю губы, проглатывая рвущиеся наружу рыдания.

Беллатрикс радостно гогочет.

\- А что теперь? Непривлекательная. Никчемная. Слабая. Одинокая. Что у нее осталось? Выродок Уизли? Дружба с Поттером? И какой толк от этого сейчас? 

Внутри словно прорывает плотину, я не могу больше – да и не хочу уже! – сдерживать слезы. Сворачиваюсь клубочком на полу, обхватывая руками голову. Нет, нет, нет, не буду вспоминать об этом. Не могу, не хочу, не буду.

Она победно смеется.

\- Гляньте-ка на нее. Я расстроила тебя, девочка?

А вот теперь я разозлилась. Ее слова, словно толчок, пробудили во мне воспоминания. Я вспоминаю Рона, Гарри и всё, что мне так дорого в жизни и дает надежду, а потом поднимаю голову.

Беллатрикс смотрит на меня с маниакальным блеском в глазах. Тоненькая ниточка слюны тянется вниз по ее подбородку.

Поворачиваюсь к Драко, чтобы видеть его реакцию. Он изо всех сил старается смотреть на меня с ненавистью и презрением, чтобы ублажить свою тетушку, но в его взгляде мелькает что-то, что напоминает мне о его отце. Нет, это не голод, который я так часто вижу в глазах Люциуса. Это жалость. Точно такое же выражение невольной жалости я когда-то видела во взгляде Люциуса.

\- Драко, а тебе интересно, почему твоя тетя так озабочена тем, что происходит между мной и твоим отцом? – Ожесточенно спрашиваю я.

\- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – Дурным голосом орет Беллатрикс, с кончика ее палочки срывается огненный луч. Но я так просто не сдамся. Если у Драко есть какие-то подозрения, то я этим воспользуюсь.

\- Она спит с ним, Драко! – Выкрикиваю я и наблюдаю, как Драко бледнеет. – Ну, или спала. Поэтому она так себя ведет. Потому что думает, что я украла его у нее…

\- МОЛЧАТЬ! – Глубокий порез рассекает мою скулу. – Я не буду мириться с подобной грязной ложью, грязнокровка…

\- Я не лгу, Драко, клянусь! – Безрассудно продолжаю я. – Я видела, как они целуются. Да Бога ради, даже Волдеморт знает об их связи!

Широко распахнутыми глазами Драко смотрит на меня, его лицо белее мела. Беллатрикс поворачивается к нему, бледная, как смерть, от страха. Она подходит к нему и кладет руку ему на плечо, но он вздрагивает и сбрасывает ее.

\- Драко, - нежно шепчет она. – Драко, она лжет. Я злюсь из-за твоей матери. Я бы никогда не стала спать со своим шурином. Я бы никогда не поступила так с сестрой.

\- Но я видела вас! В Омуте памяти Люциуса я видела воспоминание о том, как вы устроили ему скандал из-за меня, потому что ревнуете! И поэтому вы сейчас здесь!

Она морщится, но не отрывает взгляда от Драко.

\- Кому ты поверишь? – Тихо спрашивает она. – Мне, своей родной тёте, которая всю жизнь была предана сестре? Или грязнокровой шлюхе своего отца, которая последние пять лет отравляла тебе жизнь?

Драко вздрагивает при слове «шлюха», но к нему хотя бы начал возвращаться его обычный цвет лица. Он поворачивается к ней, слабо улыбаясь.

\- Тебе, - отвечает он. – Конечно же, я верю тебе, тётя.

Она ласково касается его лица, проводя рукой по щеке и зарываясь пальцами в светлые волосы, на ее лице играет нежная улыбка. Драко тоже улыбается ей в ответ, смущенно краснея.

Господи, ну, что за семейка.

Они поворачиваются ко мне с одинаковыми улыбками на лицах, и я понимаю, что добром это не кончится.

\- Ах, ты, лгунья! – Шипит Драко, бросая в меня жалящее заклинание, обжигающее скулу. – Какая же ты непроходимая тупица, Грэйнджер. Ты всерьез думала, что я поверю тебе, а не своей родной тете?

Стоя позади него, Беллатрикс кидает на меня торжествующий взгляд, и я сдаюсь, потому что им не нужна правда. Драко никогда не поверит мне. С чего бы ему? Я для него лишь грязнокровка, которая пытается увести его отца из семьи.

\- Зачем бы ему… он бы не стал…

На мгновение его лицо искажает гримаса, как будто он никак не может решить для себя, что же все-таки проще принять: то, что его отец спит с его тетей, или то, что он спит с грязнокровкой.

\- А скажи-ка мне, с какой стати ты рылась в воспоминаниях Люциуса? – Ощетинивается Беллатрикс. – Почему он допустил тебя к своему Омуту Памяти, если ты для него никто, простая узница?

Со злостью прикусываю кончик языка. Нет, ну, как я могла быть такой идиоткой?!

Беллатрикс едва заметно чертит палочкой в воздухе какую-то фигуру, и в ее руках появляется маленький серебряный нож. Недобро улыбаясь, она подходит ко мне, держа нож так, словно хочет преподнести его мне.

\- Ты только что совершила фатальную ошибку, грязнокровка, - ее шепот пропитан ядом. – Этой маленькой ложью ты вынесла себе приговор.

Она делает шаг назад и поднимает палочку.

\- Нокс!

Из комнаты будто разом выкачали весь свет, и я остаюсь в холодной, бесконечной темноте.

Ни черта ни видно. Одинокая, уязвимая, запертая в комнате с теми, кто наслаждается моими муками…

Откуда-то из темноты раздается тихое потрескивание. Мимолетный звук, но от него у меня мурашки бегут по спине.

\- И не думай, что сможешь укрыться в темноте, Грэйнджер, - оттуда же, из темноты, до меня доносится голос Драко. – Мы прекрасно тебя видим. В конце концов, Рука Славы принадлежит _мне_ , как бы часто отец не одалживал ее.

Беллатрикс мерзко хихикает, а у меня щиплет глаза. Страх и паника накрывают меня с головой, и я верчусь на месте, пытаясь увидеть хоть что-то.

\- Боже! Взгляни на нее! – Голос Беллатрикс на этот раз оказывается ближе. – Посмотри! Какого… он хочет ее? Почему он _вообще_ захотел ее?

Глаза уже режет от напряжения, но я не прекращаю вглядываться в темноту. Я не вижу Беллатрикс, не знаю, где она и что делает с этим проклятым ножом… Боже мой! Что же мне делать?

Еще несколько раз поворачиваюсь на месте и резко падаю на пол, стараясь на ощупь добраться до своей постели. Может быть, если бы я смогла спрятаться под ней, то…

Беллатрикс визжит, и этот звук врезается в меня подобно оплеухе.

\- Держи ее!

Слышу звук приближающихся шагов, а затем сильный удар ногой в ребра разом вышибает из меня весь воздух. Меня хватают за волосы и поднимают на ноги.

\- Ты всю жизнь убегаешь, Грэйнджер, - жарко шепчет Драко мне на ухо. – Что ж, получается, гриффиндорцы – просто кучка жалких лицемеров, не способных следовать своим собственным заповедям, не то, что мы – слизеринцы, свято почитающие принципы своего предшественника…

\- Да плевать я хотела на Гриффиндор и Слизерин. Мы больше не в школе, Драко, - я давно уже проиграла битву со слезами. – Теперь я знаю, что есть вещи, намного важнее, чем детская возня в песочнице. Хогвартс давно уже мною забыт. Все, чего я хочу, - выжить. Твой отец оставил мне только это желание.

Он отпускает мои волосы, но в ту же секунду наотмашь бьет по лицу. Только вот я неожиданно понимаю, что это не он. Не он ударил меня, я точно знаю.

\- Нахальная потаскуха! – Шипит Беллатрикс, она где-то рядом, я даже чувствую ее дыхание на своем лице. – Ты заплатишь за свою самоуверенность и гордость, и за последствия, к которым они привели.

Костлявые, но очень сильные пальцы, вцепляются в мои запястья мертвой хваткой, отводя ладони от горящего лица.

\- Любой поступок имеет свои последствия, грязнокровка, - шепчет она уже несколько тише. – Ты должна была это уяснить еще много лет назад.

Резкое, внезапное движение.

Боль касается запястий, но настолько молниеносная, что я не сразу успеваю отреагировать, зато потом не могу сдержать крика, потому что она поглощает меня. Беллатрикс отпускает мои руки.

\- Что вы сделали? – Непонимающе задаю вопрос в темноту, держа руки перед собой запястьями вверх.

Сумасшедший смех Беллатрикс раздается в ответ.

\- Я? Я ничего не сделала, - заговорщицки шепчет она. – Ох, ты порезалась? Ммм?

Инстинктивно кидаю взгляд на свои руки, но ничего не вижу! 

Зато превосходно чувствую теплые струйки, текущие с запястий…

Неправда. Все это иллюзия. Она не могла действительно сделать это. Не могла, ей же запретили убивать меня. Я просто сплю.

\- Это неправда, - я в шоке.

Дьявольская парочка в открытую смеется надо мной.

\- Тупая грязнокровка, - шепчет Драко.

\- Если все неправда, то почему ты _истекаешь кровью_? – С радостью в голосе издевательски кричит Беллатрикс.

Задыхаясь от ужаса, касаюсь запястий. Так и есть – на них кровь. Теплая, почти горячая, кровь течет сквозь пальцы, и я не могу ее остановить…

Закусываю губу, уже почти высохшие слезы с новой силой потекли по щекам. Всхлипываю от боли и ужаса.

Разворачиваюсь и бросаюсь вперед.

За спиной раздается визг, разрывая темноту.

\- Давай! – Кричит Беллатрикс. - _Беги_! Беги, грязнокровка. Прячься, трусливая дрянь!

Господи, помоги мне. Пробираюсь во тьме, наощупь, пытаясь найти выход, но его нет. Мне не уйти. Кажется, что смех Беллатрикс раздается одновременно со всех сторон.

\- Беги, жалкая грязнокровка! Беги! 

Спотыкаюсь, падая на пол и больно ударяясь коленями. Слезы не перестают течь, и, всхлипывая, я сворачиваюсь клубочком на полу.

\- Пожалуйста! – В отчаянии выкрикиваю я, перемежая ее смех. – Пожалуйста, прекратите! Почему вы так поступаете со мной?

Прижимаю запястья к груди, и кровь моментально пропитывает платье.

\- Заткнись, Грэйнджер! – Ядовито бросает Драко, но в его голосе нет столько радости, как в голосе его тети, только злость. – Ты должна была подумать о последствиях до того, как переспала с моим отцом!

\- Я не спала с ним, - мне уже с трудом удается связно мыслить. – Клянусь, я не спала с ним.

\- Не смей лгать! – Кричит Беллатрикс. – Мне уже давно все известно! Как ты посмела увести его у моей сестры?

\- Вы хотите сказать, у вас! – Порезы на запястьях больно саднят и щиплют. Я почти чувствую, как вокруг меня расползается лужа крови, подобно огромной реке, и я тону в ней… Боже мой, Господи! Надеюсь, это конец. Лучше умереть, чем терпеть такую боль.

Повисает долгая пауза. Мучительная. Тяжелая. У меня кружится голова.

\- Не лги! – Шипит Драко. – Не смей! Мой отец никогда бы…

\- А почему нет, Драко? – Чувствую, как кровь заполняет желобки между каменными плитами пола, пропитывает волосы и платье. – Ну, конечно, лучше думать, что твой отец спит с грязнокровкой, чем точно знать, что он спит с родной сестрой твоей матери.

\- Хватит! – Взрывается Беллатрикс. – Замолчи уже, наконец! Неужели ничто не может заткнуть твой поганый рот? Круцио!

Боль охватывает тело, разрывая его практическим на куски, вторгаясь в каждую клеточку и наполняя ее немыслимой агонией. Это невыносимо! Я словно плавлюсь изнутри, как будто кислота разъедает не только плоть, но и разум, и душу. Господи, прошу тебя, дай мне умереть…

Внезапно боль проходит.

Я не могу унять дрожь, лежа на полу и продолжая истекать кровью, и чувствую постепенно сковывающий меня холод. Я уже почти застыла… не знаю, но мне кажется, будто сознание плывет куда-то, а еще такое чувство, что вся кровь до последней капли вытекла из меня.

\- Почти всё, - удовлетворенно мурлычет Беллатрикс. – Попрощайся с миром, грязнокровка. Молись всем богам, в которых ты веришь, тебе уже немного осталось. Люциус будет считать, что ты покончила с собой. Никто тебе не поможет. Так что, молись и тешь себя глупой надеждой, что на том свете кто-то ждет тебя.

Да. Мне больше ничего не осталось, кроме как молиться.

_Дорогой, Боже. Я знаю, что совершила массу ужасных вещей, за которые Ты вправе меня возненавидеть. Всё, о чем я Тебя просила, это дать мне возможность увидеть, как Люциус страдает, но Ты был глух к моим мольбам. Ты позволил ему лишить меня всего, что было мне так дорого. И я ненавижу Тебя за это. Пожалуйста, позаботься о моих родителях, потому что я знаю, после того, что я сделала с Долоховым, я попаду прямиком в Ад. Какая ирония! Когда Люциус умрет, я буду, смеясь, поджидать его в Аду. Аминь._

Конечно же, Бог не отвечает мне. Он давно забыл про меня.

Закрываю глаза.

Одобрительный смешок нарушает тишину.

\- Да, вот так, лежи смирно, как прилежная девочка…

Ее речь прерывает звук распахнувшейся двери.

Открываю глаза, но ничего не вижу.

\- Что такое? – Голос Драко дрожит, но он получает ответ на свой вопрос.

\- Люмос!

Постепенно комната наполняется светом, и я различаю темную фигуру на пороге. Пару раз моргаю, фокусируясь на ней.

Люциус. Ответ на мои молитвы.

Бледное лицо искажено гневом. Он обводит взглядом комнату, замечая Беллатрикс, в чьих глазах бушует ярость вперемешку с торжеством, Драко, который съежился от страха…

И, наконец, меня. Глаза Люциуса широко распахиваются.

Хочу хоть что-нибудь сказать, но в голове ни одной мысли. Мне нечего ему сказать. Тем более, я умираю, и меня уже ничего не заботит. Лишь тихий шепот срывается с губ:

\- Помогите.

На его лице ходят желваки, он подлетает ко мне и, склонившись, осторожно касается моих запястий. В его глазах плещется чистейший, ничем не замутненный ужас.

Он поворачивается к Беллатрикс, глядя на нее с такой ненавистью, что если бы взглядом можно было убивать, она бы уже не дышала.

\- Иисусе, что ты натворила? – Шепчет он.

Она вызывающе смотрит на него, но ее лицо вмиг бледнеет.

\- Ты не оставил нам выбора, Люциус, - ее голос дрожит. – Если бы ты так хотел защитить свою драгоценную магловскую шлюшку, тогда ты бы держался от нее подальше с самого начала. Нужно было раньше думать, чем для нее это обернется, до того, как ты лег с ней в постель.

Он качает головой, словно до него не доходит смысл ее слов.

\- Ты глупая… сумасшедшая.., - он не может подобрать слов и опускает глаза на мои запястья, глядя на кровь, сочащуюся из длинных, глубоких порезов, которая так контрастирует с мертвенной бледностью моей кожи. И тут его прорывает. – ТЫ НЕ ПРЕДСТАВЛЯЕШЬ, ЧТО НАДЕЛАЛА!

Драко заметно вздрагивает и медленно отходит назад, а Беллатрикс продолжает стоять на месте.

Люциус резко поворачивается ко мне, приподнимая мои руки и накладывая заживляющие заклинания. Но это не срабатывает. Перед глазами пляшут черные точки, видение тускнеет. Я хватаю его за рукав мантии, чтобы рассказать, что со мной случилось, но не могу произнести ни слова.

Он поворачивается к Драко с жесткой маской на лице.

\- Драко, пошел вон. Иди к себе в комнату, и не показывайся мне сегодня на глаза. Я разберусь с тобой утром.

Драко плотно сжимает губы, заливаясь краской стыда, как нашкодивший школьник. Откровенно противное зрелище.

\- Всё, чему ты меня учил, это то, что грязнокровки – отбросы общества, отец! – Его нервы тоже сдали. – Если это так, то почему ты спишь с одной из них за спиной мамы?!

Люциус в бешенстве направляет палочку на сына, и тот шарахается назад, моментально бледнея. Пусть я и не вижу выражения лица Люциуса, но по голосу я чувствую, что он чрезвычайно зол.

\- Хотелось бы верить, что я воспитал тебя достаточно умным, чтобы ты не шел на поводу у своей безумной тетки. Уходи, иначе я покажу тебе, как иногда полезно заклятие Круциатуса. _Убирайся!_

Драко разворачивается и покидает комнату так стремительно, словно за ним черти гонятся, не забыв, однако, хлопнуть дверью.

В теле чувствуется небывалая пустота и легкость, точки перед глазами уже превратились в огромные черные круги, и я почти ничего не вижу. Только слышу.

\- Помогите, - шепчу изо всех сил, но он не слышит меня.

\- Тупая сука! – Грозно шепчет Люциус. – И чего ты хотела этим достичь?

\- А что мне еще было делать, Люциус? – Слышу, как она подходит к нему. Если сосредоточиться, то я еще могу увидеть два размытых темных пятна надо мной, и одно из них тянется к другому. – Она забрала тебя у меня, но я виню не _тебя_. Ты одержим ею, но это от того, что она для тебя запретный плод, и больше ничего. И я уверена, если она уйдет с нашего пути, то всё вновь станет так, как раньше.

\- _Как раньше?_ \- Неверяще, произносит Люциус. – А что, по-твоему, между нами было?

Гнетущая тишина обволакивает комнату. Изо всех сил пытаюсь увидеть, что происходит, но по-прежнему перед глазами лишь два темных, мутных пятна.

\- Что в ней такого? – Голос Беллатрикс доносится до меня, словно издалека. – Она же просто девчонка. Мерзкая грязнокровка. Что у нее есть, чего нет у меня?

Еще несколько мгновений тишины.

\- Уходи, Беллатрикс. Убирайся. Ты уже достаточно сегодня натворила.

Внезапно она срывается на крик. Я очень хочу открыть глаза, чтобы посмотреть на них, но вокруг с каждой минутой становится все темнее и темнее.

\- НУ, ДА, Я ВЕДЬ НЕ МОГУ ПРИЧИНИТЬ ВРЕД ТВОЕЙ ДРАГОЦЕННОЙ ГРЯЗНОЙ ПОДСТИЛКЕ! – Вопит она. – Ты так жалок! Трахаешь грязнокровку, только потому что она такая слабая и беспомощная. Я еще могла бы понять, если бы она была чистокровной, или, на худой конец, полукровкой, но ты не можешь бросить меня ради недочеловека, грязного животного! Ты не посмеешь так поступить со мной!

Смутно, но я вижу, как она берет его за руку, в которой он держит палочку, и указывает ею на меня.

\- Оглуши ее, Люциус, - неистово шепчет она. – Просто оглуши и оставь умирать. И все твои проблемы разом решатся. Темный Лорд будет думать, что она сама убила себя, а ты избавишься от этой заразы, что отравляет тебя. Сделай это. Другого выхода нет.

Она отпускает его руку, но палочка Люциуса все еще направлена на меня. Он думает. Решает, избавиться, наконец-то, от обузы, или нет?

Расфокусированным взглядом смотрю на него, но не могу разглядеть черты его лица. Но так ли мне это необходимо – видеть его лицо, когда он будет произносить заклинание, что убьет меня?

Он поднимает палочку выше, поворачиваясь к Беллатрикс.

\- Ты просишь о невозможном, - его голос звенит от ярости. – Круцио!

Душераздирающие крики наполняют комнату, крики жертвы, бьющейся в мучительной агонии. Беллатрикс все же познала на себе всю силу своего любимого заклинания. Люциус наказывает ее. И всё ради меня.

Крики обрываются, и следует звук глухого удара, как будто кто-то падает на пол.

Стараюсь увидеть, но не могу. Темнота окончательно поглотила меня, и всё вокруг утратило смысл. Сознание плывет…

Шаркающий звук доносится, словно издалека, будто кого-то тащат по полу, а затем я слышу, как открывается дверь, и Беллатрикс вышвыривают за порог прежде, чем дверь вновь закрывается.

\- Коллопортус!

Мгновения тишины растягиваются в минуты, а потом их нарушают осторожные шаги. Люциус подходит ближе и склоняется надо мной.

Теплая ладонь касается щеки.

\- Грязнокровка?

Его голос. Люциус. Пытаюсь ухватиться за него, но он все время ускользает, как песок сквозь пальцы…

\- Грязнокровка, ты меня слышишь?

Он переплетает свои пальцы с моими, и я инстинктивно сжимаю крепче его руку.

\- Поговори со мной, грязнокровка. Ты должна держаться. Просто держись, не уходи.

Он хочет, чтобы я жила. Несмотря ни на что, я нужна ему живой…

Но хочу ли я жить? Хочу ли я и дальше продолжать жить в мире ненависти, предубеждений и страха?

Слова даются мне с трудом.

\- Зачем? Почему вы хотите, чтобы я жила?

Он колеблется несколько секунд, но потом крепче сжимает мою руку.

\- Ты знаешь почему, грязнокровка.

О, да, знаю. Вот он – момент истины. Это странно, ненормально и нелогично, но в эти минуты я, как никогда, _знаю_ , что происходит. Я поняла это намного раньше него.

Но, неужели, этого достаточно, чтобы я хотела жить?

\- Родители, - через силу шепчу я. – Я увижу родителей…

Люциус поднимает меня на ноги, слегка встряхивая и прижимая к себе так крепко…

\- Держись, - неистово шепчет он. – Я призову зелье, которое поможет тебе исцелиться, мне лишь нужно, чтобы ты смогла его выпить.

\- Я не хочу, - слабо выдыхаю ему в грудь. – Не хочу…

Он еще сильнее стискивает меня в объятьях, вжимаясь в меня так, что мы практически становимся единым целым. Я чувствую его тело, его запах. Пытаюсь отстраниться, но вокруг так темно.

\- Я ничего не вижу! – Всхлипываю в отчаянии. – Пожалуйста, не отпускай меня!

И он не отпускает. Моя голова покоится на его плече. Его руки дрожат.

\- Держись, Гермиона. Мне нужно, чтобы ты держалась.

_Гермиона…_

Гермиона.

Моё имя. Он вновь назвал меня по имени. И я могла бы ухватиться за него, чтобы окончательно не поддаться тьме. Оно, словно доказательство того, что я еще существую, что я еще жива. Если бы только того, что Люциус видит во мне человека, было достаточно, чтобы спасти меня. Это не так уж и мало. Но уже поздно. Мое имя из его уст значит для меня _всё_. Не просто грязнокровка, а _Гермиона_ …

Мир гаснет. Я проваливаюсь в спасительное небытие.

 

_to be continued…_


	26. Первородный грех*

**Глава 26. Первородный грех.***

_И сказала жена змею: плоды с дерев мы можем есть, только плодов дерева, которое среди рая, сказал Бог, не ешьте их и не прикасайтесь к ним, чтобы вам не умереть.  
И сказал змей жене: нет, не умрете, но знает Бог, что в день, в который вы вкусите их, откроются глаза ваши, и вы будете, как боги, знающие добро и зло._ Ветхий Завет, Книга Бытие, глава 3.  
________________________________________

_Если бы я только могла догнать их… Мне так необходимо вновь увидеть их лица…_

Облизываю губы. Сухие. Как наждачная бумага.

_Девочка заливисто хохочет, и мальчишеский смех вторит ей. Ну, почему они так быстро удаляются?! Я не могу их разглядеть…_

Чувствую крепкое пожатие чьей-то ладони. Чужие пальцы до боли впиваются в кожу, наверняка, оставляя синяки…

_Я почти догнала их. И уже могу различить длинные, вьющиеся, рыжие локоны маленькой девочки, но вот другие дети… никак не могу их увидеть…_

Кто-то осторожно заправляет мне за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос.

_Помоги мне. Молю тебя, помоги. Верни меня обратно._

\- Грязнокровка?

Его голос. Обволакивает меня, сковывая железными цепями и выдергивая из моего видения. Я почти прихожу в сознание. Мне бы только последовать за этим голосом, зовущим меня, и тогда, возможно, я смогла бы…

Он крепче сжимает мою ладонь.

\- Ты очнулась?

\- Ммм, - глухой короткий стон дается мне с огромным трудом.

Чуть приоткрываю глаза, и свет проникает сквозь все еще сомкнутые ресницы, рассеивая мрак, в котором я была. Тусклый золотистый свет.

Потихоньку открываю глаза еще шире. Взгляд натыкается на крошечное светящееся пятнышко. Пламя свечи. Свечи, стоящей на прикроватной тумбочке.

\- Грязнокровка?

Поворачиваю голову, встречаясь взглядом с _ним_. Он, как обычно, бледен и сосредоточен, но что-то в нем изменилось. Непроницаемая маска подернута дымкой беспокойства.

Он глубоко вдыхает и поспешно выдыхает, когда наши взгляды встречаются.

Слабо вздыхаю и чуть повожу плечами. Я лежу на чем-то теплом и мягком…

Моя кровать. И он сидит на краю, почти обнимая меня и ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда от моего лица.

Аккуратно шевелю пальцами, пытаясь расцепить наши руки, но он крепко держит мою ладонь.

Я жива. Одному Богу известно как, но я еще жива! И пусть я уже было думала, что вся моя кровь, до последней капли, осталась там, на холодном полу, но все же я еще здесь. Лежу на кровати и зачарованно смотрю ему в глаза, чувствуя тепло его ладони и длинные пальцы, переплетенные с моими.

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Его голос почти спокоен, а выражение лица почти бесстрастно. Почти.

Вновь облизываю губы.

\- Устала, - в горле пересохло так, что я с трудом выдавливаю из себя звуки, еще больше раздражая и без того саднящие связки.

\- Это нормально, - он сдержанно кивает. – Я влил в тебя Кровевосстанавливающее Зелье уже после того, как ты потеряла сознание, поэтому мне пришлось применить некоторую силу, чтобы ты все-таки его проглотила.

На мгновение впадаю в ступор. Он сухо озвучивает факты, но я живо вспоминаю…

Несколько секунд, кажущихся мне вечностью, он молча смотрит на меня, а затем отпускает мою руку и поспешно поднимается.

\- Я должен идти, - все так же тихо произносит он. – Нужно кое с чем разобраться. Но сначала…

Он тянется к тумбочке. Прослеживаю его движение и замечаю кубок, наполненный голубой жидкостью. Я только однажды видела подобное. Люциус протягивает мне кубок, и я, приняв его без лишних вопросов, делаю большой глоток. Кошмарное головокружение в момент проходит, силы постепенно возвращаются ко мне.

Вновь кивнув, он забирает у меня кубок. Выражение его лица… ну, _странное_ \- это совсем не то слово, которым можно описать то, что я вижу. Наверное, это самое необычное, незнакомое мне и даже чуждое ему выражение, потому что я не могу понять его, ведь я никогда еще не видела Люциуса таким.

\- Тебе нужно будет выпить еще несколько порций зелья для полного восстановления. Я хочу, чтобы к моему возвращению ты допила то, что осталось, - и снова на пару мгновений он задерживает на мне этот странный взгляд, а потом разворачивается и подходит к двери.

\- Люциус, - шепчу ему вслед.

Он замирает, ухватившись за дверную ручку, и поворачивается ко мне. Черт! Почему он так странно смотрит на меня?

И что мне ему сказать? Как выразить весь круговорот мыслей, роящихся в голове и не желающих выстраиваться в логическую цепочку? Как передать все, что я сейчас к нему чувствую?

\- Спасибо, - больше я ни на что не способна. Это едва слышный шепот, но, тем не менее, я сказала это вслух.

Кажется, что он никак не отреагировал на мои слова, но я замечаю, как он напрягся и замер, будто шокированный тем, что я только что сказала.

Он хочет что-то сказать, но так и не решается. Отвернувшись, он открывает дверь и выскальзывает в коридор, бесшумно прикрывая ее за собой.

Какое-то время не свожу глаз с закрытой двери, а потом упираюсь взглядом в потолок и часто-часто моргаю, пытаясь увидеть его в тусклом свете. Но, конечно же, я ничего не вижу.

Он спас меня. Снова.

Ирония сложившейся ситуации буквально выбивает почву из-под ног – я стольким обязана человеку, который разрушил мою жизнь, уничтожив все хорошее, что в ней было.

Прошлой ночью, я думала, что умру. Лежа в кромешной тьме в луже собственной крови, я действительно была уверена, что это конец. Но он ответил на мои молитвы и пришел за мной, и вырвал из лап смерти. Снова.

А потом… он обнимал меня, думая, что я умираю, и умолял держаться. Ради него и ради себя самой. И когда я спросила его, почему, почему он так хочет, чтобы я осталась жива…

_\- Ты знаешь, почему, грязнокровка._

И, да, я знаю. Глупо было спрашивать его об этом.

Тянусь за кубком и делаю еще один глоток зелья. Силы возвращаются ко мне.

* * * 

Сижу на кровати с идеально вытянутой, напряженной спиной, вцепившись в край матраца так, что аж костяшки пальцев побелели. 

Его нет уже целую вечность. По крайней мере, мне хватило времени, чтобы допить зелье до конца и даже принять ванну.

Ну, мне хотя бы дали возможность прийти в себя и восстановить силы. Правда, некоторая слабость еще присутствует, но голова больше не кружится, и я в состоянии твердо стоять на ногах.

И я хочу, чтобы он вернулся. Мне нужно увидеть его. Необходимо узнать.

_А, ты точно хочешь знать?_

Вздыхаю и, поднявшись с кровати, подхожу к трюмо. Аккуратно опустившись на стул, поднимаю взгляд на свое отражение.

Это не мое лицо. Волосы стали длиннее, пусть и не намного, и выглядят еще более непослушными, чем прежде. И их цвет тоже изменился – теперь он стал темнее, но, возможно, это от того, что я уже несколько месяцев не была на солнце.

И я такая бледная. Да, я и раньше была чуть бледновата, но на щеках всегда играл румянец. Однако, теперь его нет и в помине. Цвет лица может с достоинством посоревноваться в оттенке с белым платьем, что надето на мне. Я похожа на привидение. Призрак одинокой замерзшей девочки.

Опускаю глаза на запястья – две тонкие белые линии пересекают выступающие вены под почти прозрачной кожей. Они останутся здесь навечно как напоминание о Люциусе Малфое, и том, чего он мне чуть было не стоил.

Продолжаю изучать свое отражение.

Глаза… с ними произошли наибольшие метаморфозы. Раньше я особо не обращала на них внимание. Они были просто карие. Я бы даже сказала, скучные и неинтересные. Ничего особенного. Но, пробыв в плену у Люциуса столько времени, я поняла, что глаза человека могут многое рассказать о нем. Доказательство тому – мои собственные глаза. Отныне больше никогда они не будут взирать на мир с той детской непосредственностью, что сияла в них прежде. Они навсегда утратили те чистоту и невинность, с которыми смотришь вокруг и веришь, что все еще может измениться к лучшему. Глаза – зеркало души. А моя душа теперь осквернена и запачкана теми ужасами, через которые я прошла. Я больше не делю мир на черное и белое. Остались только серые тона. Миллионы оттенков серого.

Серые глаза. Совсем как у _него_.

Дверь со скрипом открывается.

Непроизвольно царапаю ногтями поверхность стола.

Тишину прорезает щелчок запираемой двери.

За спиной раздаются тихие шаги, но я не оборачиваюсь. Смотрю прямо в глаза своему отражению, не смея поднять взгляд и посмотреть, что же происходит за моей спиной.

Потому что я уже знаю, что это он. Кто же еще это может быть?

Теплая ладонь ложится на мое обнаженное плечо, и в зеркале отражаются длинные бледные пальцы, сжимающие его. Кожа к коже.

Изо всех сил стараюсь дышать ровно. Ему всегда была нужна лишь моя реакция на его действия.

Но, кто я такая, чтобы, после всего, что он сделал для меня, отказать ему в том, чего он так жаждет?

_Например, после того, как он убил твоих родителей? Или после того, как пытал тебя чуть ли не до смерти? А, может, после того, как едва не убил тебя? Определись, Гермиона._

Звенящая тишина давит на нас. Тепло его руки должно успокаивать меня, но вместо этого, оно вызывает то необъяснимое чувство, что Люциус пробудил во мне, - словно внутри меня огромная, зияющая пустота. И невыносимая, неизлечимая боль.

Наконец, он разбивает ужасающе тяжелую тишину:

\- Как ты? – Тихо спрашивает он. 

\- Лучше, - отвечаю я.

Он сжимает мое плечо с силой, и его пальцы слегка белеют, а потом убирает руку.

Я едва не подаюсь вперед, но мне удается остаться в прежнем положении.

Несмело поднимаю глаза, вылавливая в тусклом свете его отражение – он бледнее, чем обычно, – прежде, чем он отворачивается и отходит в другой конец комнаты.

Поворачиваюсь к нему лицом, сцепив руки на коленях.

Он стоит у моей кровати, глядя на нее, нахмурившись.

Боже, ну, что еще? Не мог же он прийти ко мне только, чтобы проверить, заправила ли я кровать.

Поднимаюсь со стула, нервно теребя вырез платья, - для успокоения.

\- Что с Беллатрикс? – Осторожно спрашиваю я, прощупывая безопасную почву.

Все еще хмурясь, он поднимает глаза на меня.

\- Она… в порядке, - шепчет он.

\- В порядке? – Тоже шепотом переспрашиваю его.

Он утвердительно кивает.

\- Я с ней разобрался, - хладнокровно кидает он. – Она ничего не помнит о событиях последних двадцати четырех часов. Я стер все ее воспоминания о том, что она пыталась с тобой сделать.

С облегчением вздыхаю. Если она не помнит последние сутки, то она и не вспомнит о том, что видела меня у комнаты Люциуса…

Но… я все еще _в опасности_. И кажется, что теперь так будет всегда.

\- А Драко? – Решаюсь и на этот вопрос.

\- Я не тронул его, - глухо произносит он. – Он ведь всего лишь мальчишка. Я достаточно хорошо знаю своего сына, он никогда не действует, не заручившись поддержкой других. Но на всякий случай я предупредил его, что если он еще хоть раз причинит тебе вред, или напомнит своей тетке о ее проступке, он перестанет быть моим сыном.

От холодной решимости в его взгляде у меня кровь стынет в жилах.

\- Но, он же ваш _сын_.

И снова, глядя ему в глаза, я невольно сравниваю их с ледяными серыми озерами.

\- И он им останется ровно до тех пор, пока не решит бросит мне вызов.

Драко… он всегда с такой гордостью говорит о своем отце. Так пытается стать похожим на него, и даже превзойти его, чтобы тот тоже гордился им. И все же этого недостаточно.

Мне даже немного жаль его.

\- Сдается мне, ты жалеешь его, - с ноткой возмущения в голосе произносит Люциус, усмехаясь.

Бинго!

Он слишком хорошо меня знает.

Удивленно открываю рот.

Он безрадостно смеется и медленно направляется в мою сторону.

\- Не надо. Ему не стоило этого делать, - он замолкает, изучающе глядя на меня.

Меня пугает этот взгляд. Я чувствую себя беззащитной, и это нервирует.

Он делает еще пару шагов ко мне.

\- И все-таки, _ты_ сама виновата в том, что он совершил, - шепчет он, и в его глазах зажигается опасный огонек. – До твоего появления в нашей жизни, он никогда не перечил мне. И я никогда…

Он останавливается в нескольких сантиметрах от меня.

Слишком близко. Снова. От его близости мне нечем дышать, мысли путаются, и я полностью подавлена.

\- Ты так странно действуешь на людей, грязнокровка, - едва слышно произносит он. – Мне интересно, почему?

Он касается ладонью моего лица. И у меня перехватывает дыхание, когда его пальцы зарываются мне в волосы.

Слегка отклоняю голову назад. Ничего не могу поделать. Глаза сами собой закрываются, но в следующий миг я заставляю себя открыть их, и прямо встретить его взгляд. То, что я вижу, до смерти пугает меня.

Мы не просто слишком близки сейчас, наши тела почти соприкасаются. Почти. И все же, пока что еще нет.

Люциус тяжело дышит.

Он наклоняется ко мне, глядя из-под полуопущенных век, и внутренний голос вопит _остановись, прекрати, не надо_ но я молчу. Я не могу произнести ни слова.

Он закрывает глаза и судорожно вздыхает, а потом отдергивает руку от моего лица.

Так ничего и не сказав, он отходит от меня на безопасное расстояние.

Не свожу с него глаз, пытаясь взять себя в руки. В глаза бросается вышивка серебряной нитью на его мантии.

Как символично. Он никогда не упускает случая показать свое благосостояние и превосходство и делает это с огромным удовольствием.

На свете нет людей, более непохожих, чем мы с ним. Я бы никогда и не подумала выставлять напоказ свое богатство, как это делает он, равно как и не могла бы пытать людей, ради достижения желанной цели. Или убивать невинных. Или ненавидеть кого-то просто за то, кем он родился.

Чистокровный сноб с кучей предубеждений и наивная грязнокровка. Как так получилось, что судьба столкнула нас?

Не знаю, как, но он уже стал частью меня. Ублюдок. С точно такой же силой, с какой я ненавижу его, он уверенно и неуклонно проникает в мое сердце.

И мне уже никогда не забыть его. Как бы я ни старалась.

Медленно приближаюсь к нему. Да, я все еще боюсь его, но мне _нужны_ ответы…

Смотрю на него, но он, кажется, не замечает меня, либо делает вид, что не замечает. Равнодушная маска, отрешенный взгляд. Он не может позволить себе зайти еще дальше.

Нерешительно поднимаю руку, больше всего на свете сейчас желая дотронуться до него, пробиться сквозь эту ледяную стену, что он выстроил вокруг себя.

Осторожно провожу ладонью по его лицу. На секунду он прикрывает глаза, но тут же открывает их, грубо хватая меня за руку и убирая ее от своего лица, но, несмотря на этот жест, мы только оказываемся еще ближе друг к другу. Он смотрит на меня, и его глаза полыхают ненавистью.

\- Сколько раз я говорил не трогать меня?! – Шипит он, поднимая палочку.

\- Чего ты боишься, Люциус? – Мой голос дрожит.

Его глаза метают молнии.

\- Нет, - шепчет он, - я не допущу этого, - он направляет на меня палочку. – Круцио!

Это больно. В тысячу раз БОЛЬНЕЕ, чем когда-либо. Ножи, иглы, огонь и кислота – ничто в сравнении с этими ощущениями! Словно от меня медленно отщипывают небольшие кусочки плоти, вытягивают нити вен, раздражают нервные окончания… и взгляд серых глаз лишь обостряет все чувства, затягивая в огненный вихрь и ядовитый омут…

Наконец, все заканчивается. Прижимаюсь лбом к холодному полу, тело все еще сотрясают отголоски боли.

Твердая рука ложится на плечо, и меня переворачивают на спину, а следом его пальцы смыкаются на моем горле, приподнимая меня так, что наши лица оказываются в опасной близости. Я могу разглядеть каждую морщинку на его бледном, безжалостном лице. Он прожигает меня взглядом, его зрачки расширены так, что почти не видно радужки.

Другой рукой он проводит по моей щеке.

\- Господи, как такое случилось? – Шепчет он.

На его лице появляется выражение почти животной ярости, отвращения и ненависти…

Вот только… кто сказал, что эти чувства направлены на _меня_?

\- Я не хотела, чтобы так вышло, - с горечью произношу я. – Не хотела.

Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, пару секунд он медлит, а затем отпускает меня.

\- Вставай! – Приказывает он, выпрямляясь.

С легкой дрожью в коленях подчиняюсь ему. Боже, сколько же в его глазах НЕНАВИСТИ!

\- Жалкая, слабая, вульгарная и бесполезная маггла, - он чеканит каждое слово. – Ты – самое отвратительное существо на земле.

Крепко стискиваю зубы, глаза щиплет от подступивших слез. Ведь я до сих пор помню слова, что он сказал мне прошлой ночью. Слова, что значили для меня _всё_. Они и сейчас значат не меньше. Потому что это единственная крупица правды в мире порока и лжи, и ненависти, в котором я погрязла навечно.

_Ты знаешь, почему, грязнокровка._

Закусив губу, отворачиваюсь, пока не расплакалась перед ним, как ребенок.

Наступившая тишина грозится поглотить нас, утащить на самое дно, и я почти рада, когда Люциус решает нарушить ее. Ровно до того момента, когда осознаю смысл его слов.

\- Белла была права, - жестко бросает он. – Тебе _нечего_ мне предложить.

Его слова ранят.

Когда дело касается его, все вокруг теряет привычный смысл. Это страшно, сложно и… Господи, как я хочу, чтобы он снова меня _ненавидел_! Хочу вернуться к тому, что было, когда он только похитил меня, когда видел во мне лишь бесполезную, раздражающую грязнокровку, с которой он имеет несчастье возиться. Когда наши чувства сводились только к взаимной неприязни. Мне ненавистно то чувство доверия, которое я невольно к нему испытываю, и меня раздражает то, какую боль причиняет мне его презрение и безразличие. Если бы я только могла ненавидеть его так, как раньше, всего этого не было бы.

\- Но, тогда, - продолжает он, - если в тебе нет ничего особенного, почему я столько сделал ради тебя? Убивал, терпел пытки, потерял друзей и соратников… всё ради тебя.

Он зарывается пальцами в мои волосы, медленно проводя рукой вдоль шеи и спускаясь к плечу…

Перестаю дышать, мысленно моля его…

\- Как бы я хотел никогда не встречать тебя, - его шепот обжигает шею, а его руки ложатся мне на талию, задерживаясь там на несколько мгновений. – Помню, как еще совсем недавно, услышав в разговоре с кем-нибудь твое имя, я с трудом вспоминал, кто ты такая. Для меня ты была всего лишь подружкой Поттера, грязнокровкой и выскочкой. Ни больше, ни меньше.

Его руки опускаются чуть ниже, на бедра, и я непроизвольно напрягаюсь, потому что где-то глубоко внутри зарождается новое для меня ощущение.

Он невесело усмехается.

\- Иногда я так хочу вернуться в то время, - шепчет он мне на ухо.

Он прижимается ко мне сзади, до синяков впиваясь пальцами в мои бедра. Его горячее, тяжелое дыхание обжигает плечо, и он продолжает вжиматься в меня. Ближе. Сильнее. И чуть пониже спины я явственно чувствую…

Нет. _Нет._ Этому не бывать.

Закрыв глаза, беру его ладони в свои, чувствуя, как дрожат его руки, и отвожу их от себя, подаваясь вперед, подальше от него.

Вновь наступает звенящая тишина. Не решаюсь повернуться к нему, иначе он сразу все поймет, как только увидит лихорадочный румянец на моем лице и блуждающий взгляд. Моя капитуляция будет безоговорочной, а его победа – неоспоримой.

\- Пытаешься игнорировать меня, грязнокровка? – Мрачно усмехается он. – Да когда это у тебя получалось?

Нервно сглатываю. Он чертовски прав, мерзавец. Я _никогда_ не могла и _никогда_ не смогу игнорировать его. Ох, я бы продала душу Дьяволу за такую возможность…

Никогда. Он всегда где-то поблизости, как тень. Он – везде. Всегда.

Он обходит меня, - пола его мантии оборачивается вокруг моих ног, - и жестко берет меня за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть на него. Он безжалостен, и беспощадный костер полыхает на дне его глаз.

 _Его глаза_. Это худшее из всего, что есть в нем, потому что, когда я смотрю в них, то могу видеть все его пороки и темные мысли. 

\- Ты ненавидишь меня? – Спрашивает он.

И какого ответа он ждет? Любой, так или иначе, загонит меня в угол.

\- Да, - и это чистейшая правда.

Он улыбается, и от этой улыбки мне становится не по себе. 

\- Я так и думал. После всего, что я сделал с тобой, в этом нет ничего удивительного, - он наклоняется, и наши лица оказываются в паре сантиметров друг от друга. Улыбка не сходит с его лица. – Я заставлял тебя истекать кровью, кричать и плакать. Ты просто не можешь испытывать ко мне что-то, кроме ненависти.

Мои глаза вновь наполняются слезами, а его – темнеют.

Он отпускает меня и отворачивается, лишая возможности разгадать выражение его лица.

Неправда. Так не должно было быть. Если ему действительно не все равно… если в нем осталось еще хоть что-то человеческое…

\- У вас был выбор, - слова слетают с губ прежде, чем я успеваю осознать их смысл.

Но, тем не менее, я продолжаю:

\- Вы не обязаны были делать это, - голос дрожит. – Вы могли отказаться, когда Волдеморт отдал приказ пытать меня. Кроме того, вы часто делали это и без прямого на то приказа. Вы причиняли мне боль, чтобы приучить меня к мысли, что я ниже вас. Неужели, это так удивительно, что теперь я ненавижу вас.

На его лице появляется ледяная маска, а глаза загораются яростным огнем. Точно так же он выглядел, когда я вонзила в него нож.

\- Ах, ты, сучка. Думаешь, я не желал другого? Думаешь, я…

Он замолкает на полуслове и в два шага преодолевает расстояние между нами, вцепляясь мне в горло, сжимая пальцами шею и толкая меня назад, впечатывая в стену.

\- Что ты делаешь? – Шепчет он. – Что ты со мной делаешь?

Его хватка ослабевает.

Я вздрагиваю, и он выгибает бровь.

Его руки спускаются ниже. Одна накрывает грудь, другая – крепко обхватывает талию, притягивая ближе к нему. Я забываю, как дышать, потому что он проталкивает колено между моих ног.

Отталкиваю его руки, пытаясь убежать. Я не могу допустить этого. Не могу позволить ему зайти так далеко. Это против правил. Это нарушение всех законов _его_ мира, в котором он с таким рвением приучал меня жить. Мира, частью которого я так хотела быть до тех пор, пока он не ворвался в мою жизнь.

Но он намного сильнее, и крепко держит меня. Он всегда был сильнее.

\- Пустите, - с трудом выговариваю я.

В ответ он лишь прижимает меня к себе, и кажется, что невозможно уже быть еще ближе. Его лицо… равнодушное, ненавистное, дьявольское…

\- Прошлой ночью я думал, что ты умрешь, - понизив голос, произносит он. – И я очень надеялся, что этого не случится, потому что, если бы ты умерла, я бы никогда…

Он замолкает. А я не могу вздохнуть. Никто и никогда еще не был так близко ко мне. Никогда. Я задыхаюсь от его близости.

Он наклоняется ниже, прижимая меня к стене, и желудок ухает куда-то вниз. Упираюсь ладонями ему в грудь, чувствуя под пальцами мягкую ткань мантии.

Я вся дрожу в его руках.

\- Ты сама виновата в этом, Гермиона, - больше он ничего не говорит. Да и надо ли? Он назвал меня по имени, и этого более чем достаточно. Четыре крошечных слога, сорвавшихся с его губ тихим шепотом.

Сама виновата?! Да я же _ничего_ не сделала!

Но в следующий миг все мысли разом улетучиваются из головы. Как в замедленной съемке я наблюдаю, как он наклоняется ко мне, и почва уходит у меня из-под ног, и я падаю, проваливаюсь в бездну, парю среди звезд в ночном небе и камнем срываюсь вниз к твердой поверхности земли, и все это за те доли секунды, пока его лицо приближается к моему. Я готова разбиться, разлететься на миллионы частиц и умереть…

Его губы касаются моих, и перед глазами все плывет и кружится в бешеном вихре. Исчезло всё, кроме Люциуса Малфоя, прижимающего меня к стене, и его горячих губ. Если я закрою глаза, то это будет настоящий поцелуй… а я не хочу! Но в этом есть что-то такое, чему я не могу противиться. Закрываю глаза и…

Мои губы приоткрываются.

Его тоже.

Это… так разительно отличается от поцелуев с Виктором, или Кормаком, или Роном… Боже! Я не могу так поступить с Роном!

Он хватает меня за запястья, поднимая руки вверх и прижимая их к стене над головой, и переплетает наши пальцы. Коленом раздвигает мои ноги, и я не могу сдержать короткого стона, когда поцелуй становится глубже, жестче…

Господи, помоги мне!

Внизу живота затягивается тугой узел, и я понимаю, как это все неправильно. Он ненавидит меня, а я больше всего на свете ненавижу его. Это должно было произойти с Роном, а не с Люциусом Малфоем, единственным человеком, которого я до смерти ненавижу. Почему я допускаю это? Почему не пинаюсь и не кричу, и не чувствую омерзения? Мне должно быть противно!

Но хуже всего то, что мне вовсе не противно.

Краска стыда приливает к щекам, когда он принимается раздевать меня. Он отпускает мои руки, чтобы облегчить себе задачу, и прерывает поцелуй, медленно стягивая платье с плеч, попутно помогая мне высвободить руки из рукавов. Ткань сбивается на талии, и теперь моя грудь полностью открыта его взгляду. Со стыда краснею до корней волос и тянусь прикрыться, но он перехватывает мои руки и прижимает их к стене по обе стороны от моей головы. Мне остается только наблюдать, как его бездонные серые глаза пожирают меня, лишая последних остатков гордости.

Его дыхание учащается, и, когда он вновь поднимает на меня взгляд, его глаза широко распахнуты, а зрачки расширены.

\- Вы не можете, - еле слышно шепчу я.

\- Не могу, - выдыхает он и обнимает меня за талию, притягивая к себе и вновь целуя. Грубо, жестко, глубоко, прижимаясь ко мне всем телом. Боже, я не могу. Я не готова…

Он чуть отстраняется, делая шаг назад, и ноги перестают держать меня. Медленно съезжаю вниз по стене, но он подхватывает меня на руки и несет к… Господи! Несет к…

Он бережно кладет меня на кровать. Я вижу только его лицо, наполовину скрытое в тени. Он склоняется надо мной, блуждая по телу взглядом. Словно странник в пустыне, набредший на оазис, пьет и никак не может утолить жажду, так и Люциус, - смотрит и не может поверить, что это не сон.

Он проводит рукой от талии вверх, к груди, накрывая ее ладонью и задевая большим пальцем сосок.

\- Пожалуйста.., - с мольбой в голосе шепчу я.

Он наклоняется ближе.

\- Чего ты хочешь?

Чего я хочу? Господи Иисусе, я понятия не имею, чего хочу. И никогда не знала. Хочу, чтобы он умер. Хочу, чтобы он страдал. Хочу, чтобы он спас меня. Хочу, чтобы обнял и не отпускал никогда.

Он поглаживает сосок, внимательно глядя на меня.

\- Отвечай, - шепчет он.

\- Я хочу, чтобы вы _прекратили_ , - в отчаянии выдыхаю я, изо всех сил пытаясь не обращать внимание на сладкую дрожь внизу живота.

Я думала, он рассмеется, но он даже не улыбается.

\- Если бы ты по-настоящему хотела этого, - он наклоняется еще ниже, - ты бы сказала об этом в самом начале, - и он снова целует меня.

И… Боже мой, спаси и сохрани! Я отвечаю ему…

Я должна остановиться _сейчас_ , иначе потом дороги назад уже не будет.

А разве _уже_ не поздно?

Судорожно сглатываю, по крупицам собирая остатки смелости.

\- Я никогда… то есть…

Но он знает. Больной ублюдок, он _знает_.

Он оставляет мой лепет без ответа, ухмыляясь одними губами, взгляд становится еще глубже и темнее. Он берется за платье и снимает его с меня. Теперь я полностью обнажена перед ним, и под его взглядом смущенно краснею.

Но он быстро избавляется от своей одежды и… все меняется. Такое чувство, словно мы в какой-то степени на равных.

Нет, я все еще не могу допустить этого.

Пытаюсь повернуться на бок, но он останавливает меня, крепко ухватив за талию, и удерживает на месте. Страх парализует меня.

\- Пожалуйста, - всхлипываю я, - пожалуйста, отпустите!

Он смотрит на меня, и я тону в его глазах.

\- Нет, - шепчет он и вновь накрывает ладонью мою грудь. – Теперь, когда я получил тебя, я ни за что не отпущу…

И снова он целует меня, лаская грудь. Я протестующе мычу, и Люциус, низко зарычав, целует меня крепче, превращая поцелуй в дикий, почти животный. Он кусает меня за губу, и я чувствую кровь во рту. Свою _грязную_ кровь. И он слизывает ее.

Опять пытаюсь вырваться, но он удерживает меня на месте и опускает руку вниз, между моих ног…

Когда его пальцы достигают цели, он прерывает поцелуй и смотрит на меня.

\- Ты всегда говорила, что не принадлежишь мне целиком, - в этот раз он не произносит моего имени. – Утверждала, что никогда не будешь моей. И я задавался вопросом, что могло бы заставить тебя поменять мнение?

И его пальцы начинают _двигаться_.

Я сжимаюсь в замешательстве и отворачиваюсь, но его не устраивает такой расклад. Он настойчиво поворачивает мое лицо к себе, вынуждая смотреть в эти бездонные серые глаза.

Его движения мучительно медленны, и возбуждение внизу живота нарастает, распространяясь по всему телу, внутри будто сжимается тугая пружина. Сильнее. Крепче. В ушах стоит гул, перед глазами всё плывет, воздух кажется тяжелым и плотным, а свет – каким-то тусклым. Он увеличивает амплитуду движений, и я выгибаюсь, не в силах совладать с пожаром внутри. Господи, Боже мой, я не хочу этого… но я уже горю, внизу живота пульсирует, и я готова взорваться. Я словно парю в облаках, и кажется, будто он открыл мне глаза, показав _Вселенную_. Рев в ушах заглушает мои собственные стоны. Этого не может быть. Только не со мной. Это не я. Нет, нет, нет…

Мир разлетается на тысячи осколков, каждая клеточка моего тела взрывается от переполняющего ее томления. Встречаюсь с ним взглядом, и в этот момент сознание на пару мгновений покидает меня. Но затем все проходит, успокаивается, и гул в ушах постепенно стихает.

Он больше не удерживает мое лицо.

Лежу тихо и не шевелюсь, боясь даже дышать. Зрение постепенно обретает четкость, и я натыкаюсь на его улыбку. Жестокую, садистскую ухмылку.

\- Ты бы никогда не поверила мне, но теперь ты знаешь, что я был прав, грязнокровка. Ты – моя.

Закрываю глаза, и слезы катятся по щекам. Прохладные, соленые капельки. Мне стыдно и я ненавижу себя, потому что он только что победил. Мерзавец все-таки одержал надо мной победу.

Но это еще не конец.

Он вытирает мои слезы.

Открываю глаза, встречаясь с его безумным взглядом. И понимаю, что в эту минуту он, как никогда прежде, _настоящий_. Маски сброшены, и стены рухнули. 

Он зарывается пальцами в мои волосы.

\- Что ты наделала? – Шепчет он. – Как ты довела меня до этого?

Смотрю на него, пытаясь выровнять дыхание. Я здесь ни при чем. Я _ничего_ не делала. Он сам довел себя до такого состояния!

Его глаза полыхают яростью, и, не успеваю опомниться, как его пальцы смыкаются на моей шее, беспощадно сдавливая ее, перекрывая кислород, и я не могу дышать. Я задыхаюсь, отчаянно стараясь сделать вдох, а он наблюдает за мной с лютой ненавистью и презрением во взгляде.

\- Мне следует убить тебя, - неистово шепчет он. – Грязнокровая сучка, я лучше убью тебя, чем поддамся этому… этому… _сумасшествию_.

Воздух. Мне нужен воздух. Боже, неужели он убьет меня за то, что произошло? Нет, он собирается убить меня за то, что я лишила его смысла жизни. Я разрушила все его чистокровные убеждения, но ведь я не хотела! Не хотела! Господи, дай же мне вздохнуть…

С мольбой в глазах смотрю на него, его хватка слабеет, и я снова могу дышать. Но не успеваю вдохнуть, потому что в этот момент он накрывает мои губы своими. От нехватки кислорода кружится голова, я на грани сознания, но все равно изо всех сил цепляюсь за него…

Он проводит рукой по моему телу, очерчивая бедро и опускаясь ниже. Он подхватывает мою ногу под коленом, отводя ее в сторону, раскрывая меня для себя. Его бедра вжимаются в меня. Я попалась. Пытаюсь отодвинуться, но уже слишком поздно. Пути назад нет.

Он кладет руку мне на бедро, прочно удерживая меня на месте. Пальцы больно впиваются в плоть, и, оторвавшись от моих губ, он пристально смотрит на меня.

\- Ты моя, - шепчет он. – И больше ничья. Навсегда. Только моя.

Резким толчком он входит в меня, и – Боже! – боль просто невыносима. Она разрывает меня изнутри, нарастая, как снежный ком. Он входит глубже. И еще глубже. Господи, можем ли мы быть еще ближе, чем сейчас?!

С губ слетает слабый вскрик, слезы застилают глаза, но он уже в который раз за сегодня целует меня, и я обнимаю его в ответ. Не хочу, чтобы он отпускал меня. Хочу вечно быть в его объятьях, в безопасности, потому что только он может спасти меня. А я могу спасти его. Если только он мне позволит.

Он двигается во мне, уничтожая последнее доказательство моей невинности, но я лишь крепче обнимаю его, потому что он уносит меня за собой в Вечность.

* * *

Свернувшись клубочком, лежу на краю кровати, прикрываясь лишь тонкой простыней.

Он заканчивает приводить себя в порядок, и вот – он снова выглядит идеально, так, словно ничего и не произошло…

Словно ничего не изменилось…

Абсолютно ничего.

Но я-то знаю, что ничто уже не будет, как прежде. Вот так вот. Как все может остаться прежним после того, как я видела его взгляд, пока он… пока он…

Не говоря ни слова, он подходит к двери, но взявшись за ручку, медлит.

Обернувшись, смотрит на меня потемневшим взглядом.

Кажется, прошла вечность. Подтягиваю повыше простынь.

Чувствую, что должна что-то сказать, но что? Что я теперь могу ему сказать?

Он плотно сжимает губы и, развернувшись, покидает комнату, запирая за собой дверь.

Медленно сажусь, не спуская глаз с закрытой двери, уставившись на нее, будто там я смогу найти ответы на все свои вопросы.

Но ответов больше нет.

Встаю с кровати, заворачиваясь в простынь.

Подхожу к двери и, опираясь на нее, прикладываю ухо к прохладному дереву, пытаясь услышать хоть что-нибудь.

Но в коридоре стоит тишина. Он уже ушел. Либо он так же, как и я, прислушивается.

В отчаянии закрываю глаза, прислоняясь к двери и скользя вдоль нее на пол, оставляя невидимые дорожки от пальцев на холодной и твердой деревянной поверхности. 

 

_to be continued…_

* в Библии "The Fall" (ориг. название главы – _прим. переводчика_ ) - грехопадение, т.е. утрата человеком изначальной чистоты и богоподобия в результате первого греха - непослушания Богу; соблазнённые сатаной в образе змея, Адам и Ева нарушили запрет и вкусили плод с древа познания добра и зла, за что были изгнаны из рая.  
\- также у этого слова есть и другое значение, помимо прямого ("падение"), которое применимо к девушкам, и это "потерять невинность", "утратить целомудрие".

P.S. талантливый коллажист и главный шиппер люмиона - **warfare**! - сделала потрясающий коллаж к этой главе.  
Его можно увидеть здесь - http://s53.radikal.ru/i139/1012/92/06e8af5e1473.jpg  
Еще одна ее работа украшает теперь нашу группу в контакте - http://s53.radikal.ru/i139/1012/75/638ab46c665d.jpg


	27. Последствия

**Глава 27. Последствия.**

_Что значит непорочность? Как понять?  
Адское пламя и то не столь опасно,  
Как трехголовый Цербер у врат аидова царства._

_Но даже пес не в силах совладать  
С огнем внутри, подобно малярии  
Охватывающем все естество;  
То – грех… грех!_  
Сильвия Плат, Лихорадка 103

* * * 

_Благословите, Отец, ибо я согрешил словом, делом и мыслию._  
_______________________________________

Подтягиваю колени к подбородку и плотнее заворачиваюсь в простыню, будто пытаюсь укрыться от всего мира в таком незатейливом коконе. Грубая ткань царапает влажную от пота кожу.

Если бы я могла так же просто спрятаться от того, что сделала.

Закрыв глаза, прислоняюсь затылком к двери. С губ срывается тихий стон, и безмолвные слезы катятся по щекам.

Пустота внутри. Я – как одинокая лодка посреди бескрайнего океана. Всеми покинутая и потерянная.

И безгранично печальная.

Все изменилось. В одночасье. Он перевернул все с ног на голову за один вечер.

Он и в этом преуспел. Просто мастер изменять реальность. Он изменил _меня_ до неузнаваемости. Я была Гермионой Грэйнджер. Гермиона Грэйнджер верила, что в каждом человеке есть что-то хорошее, стоит только постараться отыскать это. Гермиона Грэйнджер думала, что, если приложить достаточно усилий, то можно достичь всего. Гермиона Грэйнджер превыше всего ценила свой ум и отвагу. Гермиона Грэйнджер хотела изменить мир к лучшему. Гермиона Грэйнджер…

_Гермиона Грэйнджер была девственницей._

Глубоко вздохнув, подавляю рыдания, разрывающие душу на части, и вытираю слезы.

Но тщетно. Горячие соленые капли продолжают падать с ресниц, как если бы вместе с потоком слез я пыталась выдавить из себя всю боль.

Я больше не та девочка. Я уже и сама не знаю, кто я. Я стала слабой и жалкой. Позволяю другим делать со мной все, что им заблагорассудится, без малейшего сопротивления. И, когда мужчина, которого я ненавижу больше всего на свете, делал… я не просто хотела этого, нет. Я _жаждала_ всем своим существом его прикосновений…

Хочу вновь почувствовать себя человеком, пусть Люциус и не перестает твердить, что я хуже животного.

Почему мне так необходимо, чтобы _он_ доказал мне, что я стою большего?

Чувствую себя жутко грязной.

Надо принять ванну. Я до сих пор ощущаю на себе его запах. Острый, мускусный, опасный. Никогда не ощущала его прежде, но теперь уж точно ни с чем другим не спутаю.

Я впитала его в себя. Он проник через поры в кровь. Я чувствую его вкус на языке. Он всецело поглотил меня. 

Обхватываю себя руками, царапая кожу и оставляя на ней красные борозды от ногтей. 

Я все еще чувствую _его_. Его руки на своей спине, бедрах, груди, ягодицах. Его пальцы, оставившие после себя синяки. Его прикосновения, лишившие меня последних остатков моей невинности.

Больно. Все еще больно, после того, как он…

Разворачиваю простынь, чтобы взглянуть на себя.

Мое тело осквернено. Запястья пересекают багровые шрамы, пальцы Люциуса оставили красные дорожки на моих бедрах, а с внутренней стороны…

Кровь. Ее не много, но все же это кровь.

Вновь заворачиваюсь в простынь и закрываю глаза, не в силах больше смотреть на себя.

Мне противно. Не могу смириться с тем, что мы сделали. Я позволила ему совратить себя.

И Рон… Господи! Рон…

Даже не хочу сдерживать новый поток слез. Я предала его. Единственное хорошее, что осталось у меня в этом мире, а я так вероломно разрушила его доверие… 

Но я не хотела, чтобы так было! Не хотела, чтобы это произошло.

_Тогда почему ты не остановила его?_

Прячу лицо в ладонях, пытаясь не вспоминать его прикосновения. Не буду думать об этом, нет, потому что подобные мысли – прямая дорога в Ад. 

Почему он сделал это? Почему после всего, что между нами было, он зашел так далеко? Почему не смог сдержаться?

Его слова все еще звучат в моей голове, они, как раковая опухоль, их ничем не вытравишь.

_Ты сама во всем виновата, Гермиона._

Я не виновата! Меньше всего на свете я хотела, чтобы все так обернулось! Что я сделала не так? 

Как мы дошли до такого?

Поначалу я и помыслить не могла, что это может произойти. Он ненавидел меня, и только. Я для него была всего лишь грязнокровкой. Когда Беллатрикс и Долохов раздели меня, я почти физически ощущала его отвращение.

Когда все изменилось? Когда он начал думать обо мне… об _этом_?

Вопросы без ответов. И вряд ли он когда-нибудь ответит на них.

В тот раз… он сказал, что мог бы убить меня, если бы захотел. Но вместо этого, он привез меня домой, и пока мы плыли через озеро, он держал меня за руку.

Той ночью он смотрел, как я сплю, и теперь я точно знаю, что означал его странный взгляд. Голод.

Понимала ли я тогда всю опасность ситуации?

Должна была. Нет, обязана. Но я легкомысленно отбросила подозрения, а он оставался все тем же ублюдком, не упускающим случая напомнить мне, что я для него – грязь, не достойная даже дышать с ним одним воздухом. Я не понимала, да и как мне было понять? Почему он не сказал мне? Почему не намекнул, о чем он думает?

По крайней мере, я могла бы морально подготовиться.

Возможно, мне следовало бы с самого начала понять, чем это кончится. Он имел власть надо мной с первого дня моего заключения. Что могло бы помешать ему полностью подчинить меня себе?

_Кровь, Гермиона. Твоя грязная кровь. Вот откуда корни растут._

Так почему же он, в конце концов, сорвался? Если его убеждения настолько сильны, почему он сделал это?

Не уверена, что даже он знает ответ. Как там было? _Что в тебе особенного?_

Мне никогда не узнать, почему он так поступил. Но все-таки он сделал это.

И я до сих пор помню его прикосновения. Его губы на моей шее и груди. Широкие ладони, крепко прижимающие мои бедра к кровати. Длинные тонкие пальцы между моих разведенных ног.

Внутри все переворачивается.

Больно. Очень больно.

Час за часом пробегают мимо, возможно, прошел уже целый день, но я не замечаю этого. Просто, наконец, заставляю себя подняться.

Нужно принять ванну. Я должна смыть с себя всё. Должна очиститься…

Я могу сколько угодно тереть кожу жесткой губкой, но даже тогда я не смогу избавиться от непреклонного факта – когда он касался меня, я _хотела_ этого.

Отбрасываю эту мысль, пока она не убила меня. Никогда, никогда больше я не буду думать об этом. Не позволю ему так с собой поступать.

Плетусь через комнату, кутаясь в простынь, потому что теперь мне стало очень холодно. Медленно прохожу в ванную и открываю кран с горячей водой. Наполнив ванну почти до краев, сбрасываю простынь и погружаюсь в воду. Тело обжигает, словно я опустилась в кипяток.

Но я не останавливаюсь, заходя все глубже и глубже, пока вода не достает мне до подбородка. Спутавшиеся волосы окутывают меня.

Кажется, я просидела в воде вечность. Кожа сильно покраснела.

Насколько легко было бы уйти под воду? И сидеть там, пока я не захлебнусь, и, наконец-то, не избавлюсь от боли и _желания_.

Я могла бы сделать это.

Я _должна_. Я больше не хочу так жить. Не могу жить, когда он знает, что победил, но все еще ненавидит меня за то, что сделал. Не могу жить, зная, что, несмотря ни на что, я жажду его прикосновений. Они нужны мне. Только в эти моменты я чувствую себя живой…

В этом мире полно противоречий. А я всегда хотела, чтобы во всем был порядок и четкая последовательность.

Для чего мне жить? У меня были принципы, семья, друзья. Ради них можно жить или умереть.

Но теперь я свободна от всего этого. Ничто не держит меня здесь. Принципы? Не прошло и суток после похищения, как я осознала, что от них легко отречься. Мои родители мертвы. Рон не захочет знать меня, когда узнает, что я сделала, а Гарри оставил попытки спасти меня.

Не хочу жить. И совсем не хочу оставаться здесь ради человека, разрушившего мою жизнь.

Люциус был прав: то, что происходит между нами, - чистейшее безумие. Но я еще могу излечиться. Я прекращу это.

С тех пор, как умерли родители, и погас последний луч надежды, я хотела умереть. Одному Богу известно, сколько раз я пыталась приблизить свой час. Благодаря Люциусу, у меня теперь неплохой опыт в попытках самоубийства.

Самоубийства. Пытки. Секс. О, да, - спасибо Люциусу! - я неплохо подкована.

Надо обдумать это в другом ключе.

Так хотя бы Рону не будет больно.

И я буду свободна. Потому что только смерть может освободить меня.

Но на этот раз я не стану молиться. Коли уж Бог покинул меня, тогда, не думаю, что его будет волновать то, что я больше не верю в него.

_Набранного вами номера не существует._

Погружаюсь глубже, пока не оказываюсь полностью под водой. Вода тут же заливается в нос.

Держу глаза открытыми, глядя, как волосы окутывают меня, а маленькие пузырьки воздуха срываются с губ и устремляются на поверхность.

Все просто, ровно до тех пор, пока легкие не начинают гореть.

Заставляю себя оставаться под водой. Я должна пойти до конца, должна стать свободной…

Внезапно затылок пронзает боль, и я чувствую, как кто-то тянет меня за волосы вверх, грубо вытаскивая из воды.

Судорожно хватаю ртом воздух, и спустя секунду слышу яростный шепот:

\- Так ты хочешь умереть, грязнокровка? – Он сильнее тянет меня за волосы. – Возможно, я могу помочь тебе.

И он опускает меня под воду, силой удерживая мою голову, чтобы я не смогла выбраться. Барахтаюсь в воде, пытаясь всплыть на поверхность, потому что – Господи, нет! – я хочу жить! Не хочу, чтобы _он_ делал это…

На мгновение мне удается вырваться и вздохнуть, тут же подавившись воздухом.

\- Нет, - полу крик, - нет, пожалуйста…

Он так сильно сжимает в кулак мои волосы, что кажется, будто он собирается выдрать их с корнем.

\- Когда и где ты умрешь – не тебе решать, а _мне_. Ты постоянно забываешь, кто здесь главный. 

Он вновь опускает меня в воду, и я машинально вдыхаю огромный, болезненный глоток горячей воды. Невольно вспоминается урок в маггловской школе, где нам рассказывали, как в средние века женщину опускали под воду, дабы доказать, что она ведьма… якобы только тогда она… Боже, помоги мне, пожалуйста…

Он резко тянет меня из воды - воздух обжигает легкие! – и вытаскивает из ванны.

Когда он отпускает меня, я падаю на пол. Кафель холодный, а я абсолютно голая.

Люциус пинает меня по ребрам. В глазах темнеет от боли. Слезы катятся по щекам. Или это вода? Слабо верится, что я все еще способна плакать.

\- Заткнись! – Шипит он.

Украдкой смотрю на него; черты его лица искажены яростью. И мне известна причина его состояния. К этому все и шло. Я знала, что так будет, что он выместит на мне злость на самого себя, свалив на меня одну вину за свой поступок. И в эту минуту он ненавидит меня больше всего на свете, потому что испытывает ко мне совсем не те чувства, какие хотел бы испытывать.

Ирония ситуации почти совершенна в своем изяществе. 

Он делает взмах палочкой, и в его руках появляется сложенная в несколько раз материя, которую он швыряет мне.

\- Надень это, мерзкое создание, - скалясь, рычит он. – Я уже достаточно насмотрелся на твое тело.

Прижимаю к себя смятую ткань и тихо всхлипываю.

\- Жду тебя в спальне.

И, резко развернувшись, он выходит из ванной.

Какое-то время я просто лежу, не смея пошевелиться от страха, пока, в конечном счете, не заставляю себя подняться и одеться. Пока я завязываю шнуровку на платье, боковым зрением замечаю, что он, нахмурившись, наблюдает за мной в так и не закрытую дверь. И он ни на мгновение не отводит взгляда, словно хочет доказать мне, что у него нет на это никаких причин.

Одевшись, глубоко вздыхаю и выхожу в спальню. Нет смысла тянуть. Когда-нибудь все равно пришлось бы выйти.

\- Подойди, - отрывисто бросает он.

Ноги, как ватные, и я не могу двинуться с места.

Он усмехается.

\- Не бойся, - снисходительный тон. – То, что случилось прошлой ночью, никогда больше не повторится. А теперь, _подойди_!

Поспешно подчиняюсь, потому что никто не может игнорировать _такой_ тон.

Останавливаюсь в полуметре от него. Не спуская с меня пристального взгляда, он протягивает руку, помедлив долю секунды, и берет меня за подбородок.

Мне стоит огромных усилий не вздрогнуть.

Он пристально вглядывается в мое лицо.

Задерживаю дыхание, опасаясь даже на мгновение отвести взгляд от его смеющихся глаз.

Наконец, он отпускает меня.

\- Вот смотрю я на тебя и не вижу ничего привлекательного, ничего интересного, - хладнокровно начинает он. – Ничего, кроме грязной крови твоих мерзких родителей-магглов.

Это удар ниже пояса.

Молча смотрю в ледяные омуты глаз и задаюсь вопросом, как он может так говорить после того, что случилось вчера?

А еще… _Мерзкие магглы._ Мои родители. Господи, я так по ним скучаю!

Его губы растягиваются в жестокой улыбке, а глаза по-прежнему холодны.

\- Ничто не доставляло мне большего удовольствия, чем те минуты, когда я избавил мир от парочки отбросов, породивших такое отродье, как ты, грязнокровка.

Ярость вспыхивает во мне молниеносно. Как он смеет? Он не может не знать, какую боль причиняют его слова. Скотина.

\- Кажется, ты забыл, - дрожащим голосом отвечаю я, - что убил их, спасая _мою жизнь_ , Люциус.

Он тяжело дышит носом, и я, кажется, слышала, как скрипнули его зубы. Очевидно, он на грани, и едва держит себя в руках.

Помню, попав в плен, я подумала, как же сложно его понять: извечная каменная маска на лице и ледяной, колючий взгляд. Но теперь меня этим не обманешь. Я читаю его, как открытую книгу.

\- Твоя дерзость никогда не перестает удивлять меня, - шепчет он. – Но, если бы я действительно беспокоился о тебе, то не стал бы делать этого, согласись? Если бы ты хоть что-то значила для меня, - подумай! - неужели я пошел бы на это, зная, что мой поступок самым ужасным образом причинит тебе невыносимую боль и страдание?

Нет, больше у него не получится одурачить меня. Я знаю его. Знаю лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

\- Вы ненавидите меня, - шепчу в ответ. – Но в то же время не можете жить без меня. Вы убили моих родителей, чтобы спасти мою жизнь, хоть и знали, что это заставит меня безмерно страдать, и я буду ненавидеть вас за это до скончания времен. Вы преследовали меня в Норе и оглушили прежде, чем я смогла сбежать. Вы ненавидите меня, потому что я магглорожденная, но более всего - за те чувства, что питаете ко мне. Даже прошлой ночью вы пытались убить меня перед тем, как…

Резкая пощечина обрывает мою речь. Во рту привкус крови, а глаза наполняются слезами, но он еще не закончил.

Он хватает меня за руку и выворачивает ее мне за спину. Прикусываю губу, поворачиваясь к нему спиной, чтобы хоть немного облегчить боль, но другой рукой он собирает в кулак мои волосы и тянет назад, заставляя меня поднять на него взгляд.

Ни один из нас больше не шелохнется. Моя голова запрокинута далеко назад, и я чувствую его горячее дыхание на своей шее.

\- Никогда больше ты не посмеешь заговорить о том, что случилось, поняла? – Яростный шепот обжигает ухо.

Две слезинки скатываются по щекам, и я киваю.

Он отпускает мою руку, но все еще держит меня за волосы, удерживая рядом с собой. Слишком близко. Он дышит тяжело и отрывисто. Закрываю глаза. Чувствую его запах, его тело.

Он резко выдыхает и отталкивает меня в сторону. Повернувшись, вижу, что выражение его лица снова отстраненное, но вот в глазах мелькает опасный огонек.

\- Это никогда не повторится, - спокойно произносит он. – Никогда. Это была ошибка, и я сожалею. Если ты когда-нибудь хоть заикнешься об этом, я прикажу пытать тебя до тех пор, пока ты не забудешь собственное имя. Можешь не сомневаться в этом. Одно твое слово об этом… помутнении рассудка, и ты до конца своих дней будешь жалеть, что не удержала язык за зубами.

Полный ненависти взгляд и искаженное злобой лицо должны бы убедить меня, что именно так оно и будет.

И все же… что-то в его словах задело меня больше, чем его презрение…

\- _Прикажете_ пытать меня?

\- Да, и полагаю, мой сын будет только рад угодить мне.

Холодная ярость бурлящим потом бежит в моих венах.

\- Ах, да, - едва шевеля языком от страха, говорю я, - и тогда Драко, наконец, поверит, что между нами ничего нет, так? Но не только поэтому вы не будете мучить меня сами. Я знаю вас, Люциус. Вы не можете так рисковать, да? И дело не в ваших моральных принципах. Просто вы прекрасно знаете, к чему это может привести. Вчера вы наслали на меня Круцио, а потом…

Молниеносным движением он нацеливает на меня волшебную палочку, скрипя зубами.

\- Я же сказал, чтобы ты никогда больше не упоминала об этом! – Его глаза метают молнии. – И, клянусь Богом, ты будешь делать, как я скажу!

С трудом сглатываю ком в горле, чтобы продолжить, потому что другого шанса не будет. Я должна выговорится. Я достаточно зла сейчас, чтобы не заботиться о последствиях.

\- Если вы правда этого хотите, то с этого дня я больше никогда не вспомню о случившемся, - шепотом продолжаю я. – Но сначала вы выслушаете всё, что я хочу сказать. Что было – то было, и вы вправе притвориться, что ничего не было вовсе, но факт остается фактом. Можете стереть мне память, и себе заодно. Можете уничтожить все следы и улики прошлой ночи.

Я на зыбкой дорожке, буквально балансирую на лезвии ножа, но выражение лица Люциуса по-прежнему спокойное, будто он уже давно просчитывает в уме варианты.

\- Но вы этого не сделаете, потому что сами знаете, что это не изменит того факта, что вчера вы пришли сюда с одной целью. Вы получили то, что хотели, и пусть это сводит вас с ума и заставляет содрогаться от отвращения, но вы не можете отрицать, что действительно хотели этого. На случай, если вы запамятовали, напоминаю, я много раз просила вас остановиться, но вы не слушали.

Он едва сдерживает ярость.

\- Откуда такая уверенность, моя маленькая…

Он умолкает на полуслове.

\- _Твоя_ маленькая грязнокровка, Люциус? – Полувопросительный-полуутвердительный шепот. – Теперь у этого появился новый смысл, да?

Что-то невидимо рассекает скулу, оставляя стремительно краснеющую царапину. Ахнув, резко поворачиваю голову в сторону, и когда снова решаюсь взглянуть на него, вижу, как он быстро приближается, держа меня на прицеле палочки.

\- Упрямая, дерзкая, маленькая шлюшка, - ядовито чеканит он. – Круцио!

Опять… адское пламя и антарктические льды сталкиваются в крови, плавя и замораживая, обжигая и разбиваясь на миллион сверкающих ледяных осколков. 

Заклинание ушло, но я все еще лежу, прислонившись лбом к прохладному полу. С трудом поднимаю голову, глядя на Люциуса сквозь упавшие на лицо волосы. В его взгляде столько ненависти, она почти осязаема.

\- Ты для меня _ничто_ , - ожесточенно бросает он, а затем, повернувшись и не глядя больше на меня, выходит из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью и заперев ее на замок.

Опускаю голову, касаясь лбом пола, по телу все еще пробегают судороги.

Я не должна позволять его словам ранить меня. Он не должен так влиять на меня. Я отвратительна самой себе, потому что эти четыре слова буквально убивают меня.

Не могу быть той, кем стала. Не могу позволить себе соответствовать тому ярлыку, что он на меня повесил. Отныне я больше не Гермиона Грэйнджер. Я – грязнокровка.

 _Кто_ же та девочка, какой я была раньше?

Гермиона Грэйнджер верила, что в каждом есть что-то хорошее. Гермиона Грэйнджер была доброй, и храброй, самой умной ведьмой на курсе. Гермиона Грэйнджер, Гермиона Грэйнджер…

На моей могиле будет выгравировано «Грязнокровка».

_to be continued…_


	28. Семья

**Глава 28. Семья.**

 

 _Сегодня канун Святого Георгия. Разве вы не знаете, что сегодня ночью, лишь только пробьет полночь, нечистая сила будет властвовать на земле?_ \- Брэм Стокер, Дракула

__________________________________________________

Постепенно жизнь потекла в прежнем привычном русле.

Да, к этому кошмару сложно привыкнуть, но так уж получилось.

Каждый день одно и то же: проснуться, принять ванну, одеться.

И ждать Люциуса, который приносит еду, а затем провожает меня вниз делать черную работу по дому.

И все-таки кое-что изменилось. Он больше не притрагивается ко мне, предпочитая использовать палочку, дабы заставить меня повиноваться.

И еще он не разговаривает со мной, за исключением тех случаев, когда это необходимо.

Также я теперь работаю в одиночестве. Рону не разрешают видеться со мной – или мне с ним? – с тех пор, как нас застали целующимися.

Я даже рада такому повороту. Вина тяжелым грузом лежит на сердце, ведь не прошло и двадцати четырех часов с нашего с ним поцелуя, как я уже переспала с Люциусом. Рон – лучшее, что было и есть у меня, а я так вероломно предала его.

Я так волнуюсь за него. Мы не виделись уже несколько дней. Я пыталась узнать у Люциуса, где он, и все ли с ним в порядке, но получила лишь грубый ответ:

\- С ним все нормально, грязнокровка. И вообще, это тебя не касается.

Я пыталась быть понапористей, не отставая от него с вопросами, хотела узнать, почему нам запрещено видеться. И чего я добилась? Сутки без еды – таково было наказание за мое беспокойство.

Не знаю, почему он запрещает мне встречаться с Роном. Остается лишь гадать.

Когда дело касается Люциуса и его мотивов, я могу только строить догадки и предположения.

Сейчас ночь, и я лежу на кровати, пялясь в потолок, которого все равно не вижу.

В последнее время бессонница стала для меня обычным делом. 

Мне кажется, я до сих пор чувствую _его_ запах, исходящий от простыней.

Но хуже всего то, что лежа без сна по ночам, я, в конце концов, начинаю задаваться вопросом, почему он не приходит ко мне.

Возможно, он получил то, что хотел, и я ему больше не нужна. Наверное, так и есть. А может, теперь я для него обуза, еще одна раздражающая грязнокровка, которую ему всучили для перевоспитания против его воли…

Слышу шорох в темноте. 

С глухо стучащим сердцем вглядываюсь в угол комнаты, силясь различить что-то или _кого-то_. Может, это он, наконец-то, вернулся…

_Наконец-то, Гермиона?_

Я жду. Вглядываясь в темноту, затаив дыхание, прислушиваясь изо всех сил.

Ничего.

Спустя, кажется, вечность, оставляю тщетные попытки и закрываю глаза.

Нужно поспать.

* * *

С усердием полирую серебряный подсвечник, ноги затекли от долгого сидения нога на ногу.

Мои обязанности на сегодня – полировка серебра в гостиной. Здесь так много старинных вещей: музыкальные шкатулки, украшения, ножи. Прежняя Гермиона с огромнейшим любопытством изучила бы каждый предмет в отдельности, но сейчас я хочу лишь поскорее справиться с работой. Монотонная рутина – взять в руки, почистить, поставить на место.

Пальцы адски устали, я уже сбилась со счета, сколько раз за сегодня их сводило судорогой.

Прерываюсь ненадолго, закрывая глаза и устало вздыхая.

_По кой черт я этим занимаюсь?_

Незачем думать об этом сейчас. Нужно просто закончить работу.

Открыв глаза, принимаюсь скрести подсвечник, стараясь ни о чем не думать.

Чувствую себя такой одинокой.

Нет, не хочу признаваться даже самой себе, что скучаю без _Люциуса_. Нет, наверное, это просто… мне хочется человеческого тепла, кого-нибудь, с кем можно поговорить. Да, именно так.

И все же, мне одиноко. И кажется, что от одиночества я вот-вот умру.

Что если он… больше не придет? Я должна бы радоваться этому, но… я просто не переживу этого. Не выдержу, если Люциус забудет обо мне, в то время как для меня он будет всем миром.

Со вздохом откладываю подсвечник в сторону и потираю ноющую поясницу.

Изумленно замираю. Дверь… я думала, она закрыта.

На пороге стоит Люциус. Он не отводит взгляд, даже когда понимает, что я его заметила.

Поспешно опускаю голову и с удвоенным усердием принимаюсь натирать серебро, делая вид, что его здесь нет.

_Но его невозможно игнорировать._

Хоть бы он ушел.

\- Заканчивай, - холодно бросает он. – На сегодня хватит.

Не поднимая головы, как в замедленной съемке аккуратно кладу подсвечник на пол.

Люциус подходит ко мне.

\- Вставай, - звучит, как приказ.

Резко поднимаюсь на ноги, нервно теребя ткань юбки, и решаюсь посмотреть ему в глаза.

Его взгляд не выражает ничего.

\- Ты должна пойти со мной, - произносит он. – Хочу, чтобы ты кое-что увидела.

Непонимающе смотрю на него, мое дыхание учащается.

\- Зачем? – Наконец, выдавливаю из себя.

\- Увидишь, - он многозначительно приподнимает бровь.

Он протягивает мне руку, но она замирает на полпути. Несколько секунд мы стоим рядом, и его рука никак не может преодолеть последние сантиметры до меня, словно что-то ее удерживает.

Стиснув зубы, он все же берет меня за руку, крепко смыкая пальцы вокруг запястья.

Вытащив уже знакомый мне порт-ключ из кармана мантии, он громко и четко произносит:

\- Подземелья.

Нас засасывает в воронку, но в мыслях бьется лишь одно: «Нет, только не подземелья. Что угодно, только не это»…

Мы появляемся в маленькой комнатке с каменным полом и стенами, освещаемой тусклым красным светом. Я помню эту ужасную комнату. Ее невозможно забыть.

Люциус резко выпускает меня из рук. Как-то он сказал, что не желает лишний раз прикасаться ко мне. Так он и делает.

Мне понадобилась пара мгновений, чтобы понять, что мы не одни.

Напротив нас, прислонившись к стене, стоит Драко, глядя на меня с подозрением и ненавистью. Внезапно у меня мелькает мысль, что Люциус очень уж оптимистично настроен, позволяя сыну помнить о том, что случилось в ночь, когда Беллатрикс перерезала мне вены.

\- Какая милая компания, – растягивая слова, произносит Люциус. Резко оборачиваюсь и понимаю, что он обращается отнюдь не к сыну, а к Эйвери, который с холодной улыбкой, смотрит на нас, а рядом с ним… рядом с ним стоит…

Рон несмело улыбается мне, словно подбадривая и говоря, что все будет хорошо, пока мы есть друг у друга, и пока мы поддерживаем друг друга в этом кошмарном месте…

Но я не в состоянии вернуть эту улыбку. Изо всех сил стараюсь, но… с недавних пор столь невинный и чистый жест мне не под силу.

Нахмурившись, Рон подходит ко мне и протягивает руку. 

\- Гермиона, ты в порядке?

Он хочет коснуться меня, обнять, успокоить, но я не могу… после того, что я сделала…

Как я могу?

Невольно подаюсь назад. В его глазах мелькает боль, и мое сердце разрывают противоречивые чувства: вина, любовь, боль – они комком встали в горле. Не думала, что так бывает.

\- Что такое? – Шепчет он.

\- С ней все нормально, Уизли, - бросает Люциус.

\- Привел ее посмотреть на шоу, Люциус? – От высокого, мелодичного голоса Эйвери у меня мурашки по спине бегут.

Лицо Рона заливает краска, и он оборачивается к ним.

\- Какое _шоу_? – Раздраженно спрашивает он. – О чем вы?

Лица всех троих Пожирателей расплываются в улыбках.

\- Ты, правда, хочешь знать? – Ухмыляется Драко.

\- Да, - с вызовом отвечает Рон.

\- Что ж, для тебя не секрет, почему мы держим тебя в заложниках, - тихо произносит Люциус. – И ты отлично понимаешь, почему мы не убили тебя, как только вытянули всю информацию.

Дыхание Рона замирает, и я от страха забываю, как дышать. Боже, нет, только не это, только не говорите, что Уизли ослушались приказа Пожирателей Смерти! Если это так, то… Рон _не может_ умереть, не может! Он нужен мне.

Беру его за руку, и он сжимает мою ладонь так сильно, что пальцы моментально белеют.

Взгляд Люциуса на миг опускается к нашим сплетенным пальцам, но затем он вновь смотрит на Рона.

\- Вижу, что помнишь, но вот твои родители не отличаются столь хорошей памятью, - злорадно улыбаясь, он растягивает слова, и в них можно различить даже нотки угрозы. – До последнего времени мы не так уж и много просили. Крупица информации тут, небольшое поручение там. Но вчера мы, видимо, перегнули палку, и это пошло вразрез с их убеждениями. Они буквально умоляли нас не поручать им это дело.

Повисла долгая пауза. Слышу, как учащается дыхание Рона.

\- Что вы потребовали? – Шепчет Рон.

\- Не твое дело, - произносит Люциус. – Важно лишь, что они отказались подчиниться приказу, несмотря на то, что знают - на кону твоя жизнь. Какая трогательная родительская любовь, не правда ли?

Закрыв глаза, я почти физически ощущаю боль Рона в ответ на этот укол. Прежде чем открыть глаза, я еще крепче сжимаю его руку.

Перевожу взгляд на Рона, его лицо белее мела.

\- Это вовсе не значит, что они не любят тебя, Рон, - шепотом подбадриваю его. – Он ведь не сказал, что они наотрез отказались делать это. Возможно, они просто с большой неохотой…

\- Не вмешивайся, Грэйнджер? – Грубо обрывает меня Драко.

Умолкаю, но Рон кивает мне, он понял, что я имела в виду.

\- Мы подумали, что неплохо бы было, наглядно продемонстрировать им, чего может стоить подобное сопротивление их младшему сыну, - подводит итог Люциус. – К сожалению, не мне выпало решать, как наказать тебя. Это легло на плечи твоих хм… опекунов, но рад сообщить, что полностью доверяю их выбору.

Лицо Рона приобретает землистый оттенок.

\- Он всецело ваш, - коротко бросает Люциус и подходит ко мне. Внутри все сковывает льдом, но он лишь обходит меня, становясь позади. Не могу определить, насколько он далеко от меня.

Вновь сжимаю руку Рона.

\- Не волнуйся за меня, - шепчет он. – Все будет хорошо.

На лице Эйвери вновь появляется хладнокровная ухмылка. Он подходит к двери, направляя на нее палочку, и она распахивается.

\- Мы уже заждались вас, - тихо произносит он, возвращаясь обратно в комнату. За ним следуют две фигуры, одна из которых, кажется, сопротивляется. Беллатрикс, – а это точно она, потому что ее лицо, наконец, вышло из тени, - наслаждается брошенным ей вызовом и тащит кого-то в центр комнаты. Это девушка, судя по длинным волосам.

Рон сдавливает мою руку так, что вот-вот хрустнут кости.

Беллатрикс толкает ее на пол и, повернувшись, запирает дверь заклинанием.

Девушка медленно поднимает голову, глаза, полные ненависти, метают молнии из-под рыжей челки.

\- Джинни! – Крик Рона прорывает тишину, и он выпускает мою руку из своей.

Увидев брата, она не может удержать слез. Она поднимается на ноги и тут же оказывается в крепких объятьях Рона. Оба плачут друг у друга на плече.

\- Я думала, что больше никогда не увижу тебя, - приглушенно шепчет Джинни.

Рон крепче сжимает ее в объятьях.

\- Я так скучал по тебе, Джин!

Нас не должно быть здесь. Это слишком личное, только для них двоих.

Джинни… Господи, как я смогу посмотреть ей в глаза? Из-за меня она здесь, и Рон тоже в плену по моей вине. Если бы не я, ее родители не должны были бы подчиняться приказам Волдеморта. Я предала ее так же, как предала ее брата…

Хотя, это разные вещи.

По спине бегут мурашки. Люциус… теперь он ближе. Он сказал, что хочет, чтобы я что-то увидела… зачем ему это нужно?

\- Как, черт побери, ты ее поймала?

\- Сегодня вечером студенты Хогвартса были в Хогсмиде, - отвечает Беллатрикс. – Около шести вечера я прогуливалась под мантией невидимкой и заглянула в «Три метлы». Девчонка была там с двумя дружками, и как раз направлялась в уборную. Мне осталось только проследовать за ней, а дальше всё просто.

Джинни отстраняется от Рона и устремляет на Беллатрикс горящий ненавистью взгляд.

\- Я пошла с тобой, потому что ты угрожала убить Невилла и Луну, если я откажусь, - шипит она. – Иначе все было бы не так просто!

\- Что? – Беллатрикс заливисто хохочет. – Думаешь, что могла бы тягаться со мной, девчонка?! _Со мной?!_

Драко и Эйвери смеются, но я не обращаю на это внимания, и, судя по всему, Люциус тоже. Невольно вспоминаю, в какой ярости он был, когда она перерезала мне вены. Она, может, и забыла, но вот он, кажется, _никогда_ не забудет.

\- Ты не дала мне возможности показать, на что я способна, - кричит Джинни ей в лицо. – Хотя, чего еще следовало ожидать от таких, как _вы_? Вы все трусы. Кучка жалких, подлых, трусливых слизеринских гадюк!

Задерживаю дыхание.

Улыбки на лицах присутствующих гаснут.

\- Трусы, говоришь? – Эйвери медленно приближается к Джинни. Он выше нее, и ей приходится чуть запрокинуть голову. – А гриффиндорцы все такие же самоуверенные, как и раньше? Забавно, как вы любите разглагольствовать о смелости, но когда доходит до дела, вы такие же трусливые, как и все.

Чувствую на плече тепло чужой ладони и вздрагиваю. Люциус.

 _Что_ он делает?

Эйвери уже подошел почти вплотную к Джинни. На мгновение мне показалось, что он собирается коснуться ее лица. Как сделал бы на его месте Люциус, если бы я была на месте Джинни…

Поправочка… как Люциус поступил _однажды_.

Но нет, Эйвери поворачивается ко мне.

\- Видишь свою подружку?

Джинни переводит взгляд на меня. Смотрю на нее с мольбой в глазах, прошу ее не винить меня, мне нужно, чтобы она знала - я не хотела, не хотела всего этого…

Ее лицо непроницаемо, я не могу понять, о чем она думает. Как, впрочем, и всегда. Она никогда не проявляет эмоций – в этом вся Джинни. Даже на похоронах Дамблдора она не проронила ни слезинки, в то время как я залила слезами всю рубашку Рона.

Хотела бы я быть похожей на нее, тогда я не выглядела бы такой жалкой и не была бы такой слабой.

\- Хочешь знать, как быстро она раскололась? – Продолжает нашептывать Эйвери.

_Нет. Только не это. Прошу вас, не говорите ей._

\- Не прошло и получаса, как она рассказала про ваш роман с Поттером, - растягивая слова, произносит Люциус. – И меньше, чем через неделю, она выдала все, что знала о Мальчике-Который-Выжил, а также об Ордене Феникса. Она сломалась.

Закрываю глаза, чтобы не видеть удовлетворенные ухмылки Драко и Беллатрикс, не чувствовать на себе ледяной пристальный взгляд Эйвери, и, как мне кажется, укоряющий и обвиняющий взгляд Джинни.

Но Люциус безжалостно продолжает.

\- Это из-за нее напали на твой дом, Джиневра, из-за нее твой брат оказался в плену. Она, конечно же, не хотела этого, пыталась сопротивляться моей… _нашей_ воле, но, в конце концов, она доказала, что благородные гриффиндорские ценности всего лишь пустой звук.

И, несмотря на то, что его слова ударили меня в самое сердце, кое-что задело меня куда сильнее.

_Джиневра._

Он назвал ее по имени, девчонку, которую едва знает.

Интересно, что было бы, если бы Джинни была схвачена вместо меня? Она так же быстро сдалась бы? Или была бы сильной и выдержанной?

Если бы Люциусу поручили Джинни, он бы ненавидел ее так же, как меня? Или же тот факт, что она чистокровная, каким бы то ни было образом защитил ее от издевательств?

Если бы он захотел ее, он взял бы ее сразу, безо всяких сомнений и колебаний, не задумываясь о правильности своего поступка? В конце концов, она-то для него не запретна.

\- Вам меня не испугать, - голос Джинни прорывается сквозь поток моих мыслей. – Могу только предположить, что вы сделали, чтобы заставить ее говорить.

Открыв глаза, натыкаюсь на ободряющий взгляд Джинни.

\- В детстве я боялась вас, Люциус Малфой, - она вновь обращается к нему. – Вы почти убили меня. Вы гордитесь этим? Почти убили одиннадцатилетнюю девочку, только чтобы дискредитировать ее отца. И что же вы за человек после этого?

Задерживаю дыхание. Джинни и Люциуса кое-что связывает. Гораздо больше, чем нас с ним до того, как он меня схватил. Она рассказывала, что у нее до сих пор кошмары о Томе Риддле и Тайной комнате.

Люциус раздраженно вздыхает. 

\- Я как-то затрагивал эту тему с твоей подружкой-грязнокровкой, - растягивая слова, произносит он. – И у меня нет желания обсуждать ее еще и с тобой.

Не понимаю. Просто не в состоянии понять. Нет, я, конечно, рада, что он не стал развивать тему дальше, и меня вовсе не волнует, почему он так поступает, но…

\- Что это значит? – Нахмурившись, спрашивает Джинни.

\- Уизли, может быть, и чистокровные, но настолько глупые, что разговоры с ними мучительно скучные и примитивные.

Рон и Джинни моментально краснеют при этих словах, зато Беллатрикс хмурится. Думаю, она сделала свои выводы касательно слов Люциуса, - ему _интересно_ разговаривать _со мной_. 

Лицо Эйвери бесстрастно, но у меня закрадывается подозрение, что он только что получил еще одну толику информации – я и Люциус связаны эмоционально, если не больше.

Зачем Волдеморт прислал _его_?

Уголки его губ чуть приподнимаются в зловещей улыбке. 

\- Значит, ты не будешь в восторге, если Уизли станет твоей невесткой, Люциус? – С издевкой в голосе произносит он. – Жаль. Мне показалось, что Драко крайне заинтересован в этом.

Драко плотоядно оглядывает Джинни в подтверждение слов Эйвери.

Джинни кидает в ответ презрительный взгляд. Рон крепко сжимает кулаки.

\- Только через мой труп, - рычит он.

\- Мой сын никогда не посмеет прикоснуться к предателям крови, - ледяным тоном произносит Люциус, давая понять, что разговор окончен.

Драко хмурится.

\- Но, почему…

Он умолкает, столкнувшись взглядом с отцом. Я не вижу лица Люциуса, но вполне могу представить его выражение.

И слава Богу, что не вижу. Пару секунд я дышать не могла от страха.

Беллатрикс кидает поверх моей головы гневный взгляд на Люциуса и поворачивается к Джинни. 

\- Не смотри с таким отвращением, глупая девчонка, - бросает она Джинни, которая все еще с ненавистью смотрит на Драко. – Ты должна гордиться, что такой чистокровный молодой человек, как Драко, снизошел до тебя.

Драко благодарно улыбается Беллатрикс и медленно подходит к Джинни.

\- Кажется, вам не хватает хороших манер, мисс Уизли, - шепчет Беллатрикс. – В конце концов, манеры должны быть у тебя в крови, разве не так?

Молниеносным движением она достает из кармана мантии нож, - серебро лезвия мелькает в воздухе, - и вонзает его в живот Джинни. Я даже не успеваю выкрикнуть предупреждение.

Расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрю, как Джинни, вскрикнув, хватается за рану, кровь на ее руках, - так много крови! – густыми каплями падает на пол.

Рвусь вперед, но железная хватка на плече останавливает меня, пальцы жестко впиваются в кожу, предостерегая меня от импульсивных поступков, но… Боже, Джинни, Господи…

\- НЕТ! – Рон кричит, как раненый зверь, падая на колени подле сестры, и отчаянно пытается остановить кровь, льющуюся из раны, но девушка всхлипывает от боли, стоит ему только коснуться ее. Его руки тоже теперь в крови.

\- Боже! – Джинни захлебывается слезами. – Рон, помоги мне, прошу тебя!

\- Я стараюсь, Джин, правда, стараюсь!

Беллатрикс заклинанием очищает кровь с ножа, посмеиваясь над делом своих рук.

Рон поворачивается к ней, его глаза горят яростью.

\- Ты… ты злобная…

В мгновение ока он вскакивает и подлетает к Беллатрикс, замахиваясь кулаком.

\- ТЫ НЕМЕДЛЕННО ВЫЛЕЧИШЬ ЕЕ, ИНАЧЕ КЛЯНУСЬ Я…

Но Эйвери оказывается быстрее.

\- Круцио!

Рон падает на пол, задыхаясь от боли. Рвусь к нему, но Люциус хватает меня за запястье, заставляя оставаться на месте.

Рон бьется в агонии на полу, а Джинни изо всех сил пытается подползти к нему, держась за рану. Она тянется к брату, но, убрав руку от раны, не может сдержать крика боли и падает рядом с ним.

Каждый крик, словно еще один нож в сердце. Я вырываюсь, но Люциус крепко держит меня…

Внезапно крики Рона прекращаются. Он сворачивается калачиком на полу, содрогаясь от пережитой боли.

Эйвери смотрит на Рона сверху вниз, и с тех самых пор, как я впервые увидела его, я, только теперь замечаю кое-что, помимо мрачной пустоты в его глазах. Темное пламя вытанцовывает на дне его глаз. Едва заметное, едва уловимое, но все же, оно там.

\- Я заключу с тобой сделку, Уизли, - произносит он. – Я вылечу твою сестру. Дам ей второй шанс, но сначала…

Он умолкает на мгновение, и глаза Беллатрикс загораются в предвкушении.

Люциус сжимает мое запястье с такой силой, что кости вот-вот хрустнут.

\- Сначала, - шепчет Эйвери, - ты трахнешь ее.

Беллатрикс безумно гогочет.

Ох… это же… чистейшее сумасшествие! Бесчеловечно, отвратительно, это…

_Это их мир, Гермиона._

Нет, они не посмеют… не посмеют!

Оглядываюсь в надежде найти кого-нибудь, кто положит конец этому абсурду. Эйвери и Беллатрикс откровенно наслаждаются ситуацией.

Но вот Малфои отреагировали по-разному. Драко в ужасе. Он выглядит, как испуганный зверек, угодивший в капкан охотника.

А Люциус… повернувшись к нему, вижу, что он наблюдает за мной, просчитывает что-то в уме. Но его интересует не ситуация в целом, а лишь моя реакция.

Он для этого меня сюда привел?

Да что с ним такое?

\- Вы не можете… - шепчу я.

Только Люциус может слышать меня.

\- Это не мое решение, - шепчет он, глядя мне прямо в глаза. – Это решать Уизли, он напал на своих сторожей и сам виноват. Я вмешаюсь, только когда мне позволят это сделать.

Расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрю на него, а потом перевожу взгляд на Рона.

Он неотрывно смотрит на Эйвери, все еще дрожа, и пытается подняться. Он выглядит так, словно еще не до конца понимает, что только что сказал Пожиратель.

\- Ты… что ты сказал? – Дрожащим голосом спрашивает он.

Беллатрикс противно хихикает.

\- Ты прекрасно все слышал, - произносит она. – Мы продлим жизнь твоей сестре, но ты сперва трахнешь ее.

Рон бледнеет на глазах.

Опускаю взгляд на Джинни. Она прижимает руки к ране, кровь просачивается сквозь пальцы, и смотрит на Эйвери и Беллатрикс с точно таким же шокированным выражением, как и ее брат.

\- Вы не в своем уме! – Яростно шепчет она, поморщившись от боли. – Вы оба абсолютно…

Она умолкает, сильнее хватаясь за живот.

Не понимаю. Как они могут стоять вот так просто, ничего не делая?

Поворачиваюсь к Люциусу в надежде, что он что-нибудь предпримет. Но он безучастно созерцает разворачивающуюся перед ним драму.

Ему плевать. 

Наверное, я хочу невозможного. Люциус ни к кому и никогда не проявлял жалости. Кроме _меня_. Но никогда к Рону.

И теперь я знаю, почему, да?

Поворачиваюсь к Рону. Он недоверчиво качает головой.

\- Что за извращенные шутки? – Он подползает к Джинни и прижимает руку к кровоточащей ране на ее животе. – Кучка больных…

Закончить ему не дает Эйвери, который хватает его за плечо, разворачивая и швыряя на пол. Джинни кричит и пытается помочь брату, но Беллатрикс молниеносно приходит на подмогу, хватая девушку за запястья и прижимая их к полу.

Нет. Так больше не может продолжаться! Это несправедливо!

Но как только я пытаюсь вырваться, Люциус хватает меня за талию, останавливая и притягивая ближе к себе.

\- Даже не пытайся, - шепчет он мне на ухо, и кончик палочки упирается мне под ребра. – Я на полном серьезе предупреждаю тебя.

\- Это вовсе не шутки, - возражает Эйвери. – Всего лишь обсуждение условий сделки. Мы вылечим ее, как только ты с ней переспишь.

\- ДА ЧТО С ВАМИ ТАКОЕ, ВЫ, БОЛЬНЫЕ УБЛЮДКИ?! – Взрывается Рон. – Она же моя _сестра_ …

\- И поэтому ты должен сделать всё ради спасения ее жизни, не так ли? – Беллатрикс злобно посмеивается, сжимая запястья Джинни так, что ее собственные пальцы побелели. – Что же за брат такой, который даже не постарается спасти свою сестру?

Джинни яростно отбивается и кричит.

\- Отпусти меня! Пошла прочь…

Беллатрикс отпускает ее, но тут же накладывает заклинание, и тело Джинни древенеет. Ее глаза остаются открыты, они – единственная часть ее тела, еще способная двигаться, - и она в отчаянии оглядывает комнату. Лужа крови расползается вокруг нее.

\- Кажется, твоя сестра долго не протянет, Уизли, - поднимаясь на ноги, произносит Беллатрикс. – Тебе лучше поторопиться и побыстрее приступить к делу.

Эйвери истерически смеется высоким, заливистым смехом, и склоняется к Рону.

\- Давай, Уизли, вперед, - шепчет он. – В конце концов, она уже не девственница, Поттер наверняка позаботился об этом…

\- ЗАТКНИСЬ! – В замешательстве кричит Рон. – Как вы можете… она же моя сестра, Бога ради!

Эйвери хладнокровно направляет палочку Рону в лицо.

\- Мы здесь ни при чем, - шепчет он. – Твои родители отказались подчиняться нашим приказам, даже зная, чем это может обернуться для тебя. В назидание мы заставим их младшего сына заняться сексом с их единственной дочерью. Это должно привести их в чувство, нет?

Это… Господи, это просто…

Люциус крепче прижимает меня к себе.

Рон яростно качает головой.

\- Прошу вас, - дрожащим голосом начинает он, - Пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня!

\- Тетушка?

Я почти забыла, что Драко тоже здесь.

Он смотрит на обездвиженную Джинни, его лицо позеленело, а в глазах определенно плещется страх.

\- Тебе не кажется… хм… не слишком ли это…

\- Драко, - Люциус вступает в разговор, - не вмешивайся. Тебя это не касается.

Драко поворачивается к отцу, но как только его взгляд опускается ниже, - туда, где рука Люциуса крепко удерживает меня за талию, - он зло прищуривается, но не говорит ни слова. Лишь переводит взгляд на Джинни, бледнея еще больше.

Ни Беллатрикс, ни Эйвери не слушают его. Она подходит к Эйвери, склоняясь рядом с ним к Рону и улыбается.

\- Ты знаешь, что делать, Уизли, - шепчет она. – Мы хотим, чтобы ты ее трахнул.

Глядя на плачущего Рона, у меня сердце кровью обливается. Пытаюсь вырваться, но Люциус крепко держит меня.

\- Слушай, - шепчет он мне на ухо, - ты ничем ему не поможешь. Они оглушат тебя прежде, чем ты подойдешь к нему.

\- Прошу вас, вы же не серьезно, - шепчет Рон.

Беллатрикс злобно ухмыляется.

\- Ох, дорогой, у тебя проблемы? – Она и Эйвери помогают ему сесть и снимают с него рубашку, а затем снова кладут на пол. Эйвери держит его, а Беллатрикс дрожащими от возбуждения руками берется за ремень его брюк. – Может, тебе помочь?

Вырываюсь из рук Люциуса.

\- Пожалуйста, остановите это, вы не можете допустить…

Люциус закрывает мне рот ладонью, сильнее стискивая мою талию.

\- Просто жди, - шепчет он. – Жди.

 _Ждать?_ О чем он, черт возьми? Ждать _чего_?

Зачем он так хотел, чтобы я _увидела_ это?

Рон начинает всхлипывать, когда Беллатрикс расстегивает ремень.

\- Пожалуйста, я не могу, - рыдая выдавливает он. – Послушайте. Умоляю вас, пожалуйста…

Эйвери перестает держать Рона, Беллатрикс медленно убирает руки от застежки на его брюках.

\- Что ты сказал? – Спрашивает Эйвери.

\- Я сказал, что умоляю вас, пожалуйста, не заставляйте меня…

\- Нууу, - насмешливо тянет Эйвери, - если ты умоляешь, то это уже другой разговор. Я всегда говорил, что почтительное и уважительное отношение к взрослым – добродетельная черта.

Эйвери и Беллатрикс смеются, поднимаясь на ноги. Рон смотрит на них, не смея надеяться.

\- На этот раз мы отпустим вас, Уизли, - произносит Эйвери. – Но, если твои родители вновь вздумают играть с нами, пощады не ждите.

От облегчения боюсь даже вздохнуть. Слава Богу. Слава Богу!

Объятья Люциуса ослабевают.

Эйвери подходит к Джинни, чье лицо залито слезами.

Он направляет на нее палочку, и рана начинает светится золотистым светом, затягиваясь на глазах, но кровь на полу остается…

Он склоняется к ней и, удерживая ее запястья, произносит:

\- Фините Инкантатем!

Она тихонько шевелится на полу. Все еще держа ее руки, он помогает ей сесть. Она бледна и измучена, но ее глаза полыхают яростью.

Он касается палочкой ее виска, вытягивая полупрозрачную серебристую нить воспоминаний. Взгляд Джинни слегка расфокусирован.

Люциус окончательно выпускает меня из своих рук. Смотрю на него, но он не отрывает взгляда от Эйвери, глядя на того, нахмурившись.

Перевожу взгляд на Эйвери, который помещает воспоминания в маленький прозрачный сосуд. Джинни тоже смотрит, как ее мысли вьются за прозрачным стеклом, ее глаза абсолютно пусты.

Возможно, она не такая уж и сильная, как я думала.

Эйвери бесстрастно смотрит на нее.

\- Мы вернем тебя домой. Ты нам больше не нужна. Когда увидишь родителей, отдай им это, - произносит он, протягивая ей сосуд, - и убедись, что они увидят всё, поняла?

Она поднимает на него мутный взгляд и, кивнув, зажимает флакончик в кулаке, ее нижняя губа подрагивает, словно она пытается сдержать рыдания. 

Эйвери отходит от нее, нацеливая палочку ей в грудь.

\- И скажи своим родителям-глупцам, чтобы в следующий раз и не пытались бросать вызов Пожирателям Смерти, если они хотят, чтобы их дети остались живы…

Он делает взмах палочкой.

\- Ступефай!

Как только красный луч достигает цели, Джинни падает на пол.

Рон захлебывается рыданиями, падая на колени рядом с потерявшей сознание сестрой, и крепко сжимает ее в объятьях.

Мне трудно дышать, слезы застилают глаза.

Рука Люциуса едва касается моей, внизу, так, чтобы никто не видел, но я чувствую тепло, исходящее от нее. Живое тепло. Оставшееся никем не замеченным.

 

_to be continued…_

P.S. Смотрите великолепнейший клип by Miara aka MasfRF к первой трети фика здесь - http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RTt9LH9ISxE


	29. Застывшие мгновения

**Глава 29. Застывшие мгновения.**

 

_Нервы на пределе, в ушах – рокот, гул._  
Блаженной тишины лишилась я навек.  
В искусном па в судьбу мою шагнул  
Жестокий, но столь дорогой мне, человек. 

Энн Секстон, Поцелуй (очень вольный перевод – **allegra155** ) 

__________________________________________

Мы аппарируем. Люциус крепко держит меня за руку, а я едва могу дышать от пережитого только что кошмара.

Ноги моей больше не будет в этом ужасном подземелье!

Я ожидала, что мы аппарируем ко мне в комнату, но нет, эта – другая, в ней я была всего лишь однажды.

Вырвав ладонь из цепких пальцев Люциуса, поворачиваюсь к нему, кипя от ярости.

\- Зачем вы привели меня сюда? – Голос звенит, как натянутая струна, и слегка дрожит. – Почему я не могу вернуться в свою комнату?

На его лице не дрогнул ни один мускул. С чего бы? Ему чужды человечность и сострадание. Он жестокий и бесчеловечный мерзавец. А как же иначе? Он с таким непроницаемым лицом наблюдал за тем, что происходило внизу… Ни тени вины или сочувствия.

Он подходит к столу и наполняет два бокала.

\- Думаю, тебе не помешало бы выпить, - бормочет он. – Мне вот точно это необходимо.

Заклинанием он отправляет наполненный янтарной жидкостью бокал ко мне, тот плывет по воздуху, и я инстинктивно ловлю его.

Люциус даже не хочет лишний раз подходить ко мне.

Вцепляюсь в хрусталь дрожащими пальцами, в то время как Люциус залпом опорожняет свой и с грохотом ставит его на стол.

\- Ты собираешься пить? Между прочим, это не просто невежливо, а может быть расценено в обществе, как оскорбление, когда грязнокровка не отдает должное радушию чистокровного мага.

С размаху запускаю бокал в Люциуса, но он успевает пригнуться, и тот ударяется о стену, крошась на пол сотней мелких осколков.

Он ошеломленно смотрит на меня, и в его глазах загорается яростный огонь.

\- Какого… что ты делаешь?

Медленно надвигаюсь на него, чувствуя, как во мне все кипит и бурлит.

\- Сначала вы тащите меня в подземелья, чтобы я увидела, как ваши мерзкие… эти извращенцы заставляют Рона переспать со своей младшей сестрой, а теперь вы приводите меня к себе в комнату и предлагаете _выпить_?

Подойдя к нему, умолкаю, заглядывая ему в глаза. На мгновение мне кажется, что он отшатнется и отступит назад, но он не без усилий остается на месте.

Не задумываясь о последствиях, с размаху даю ему звонкую пощечину.

\- Вы невозможны, Люциус Малфой! – Выплевываю ему в лицо.

Он смотрит на меня так, словно ничего не произошло.

Тишина, повисшая в воздухе, вот-вот задушит нас. Наконец, Люциус делает глубокий вдох и ледяным тоном выдает:

\- Ради твоего же блага, я сделаю вид, что этого не было.

Какое-то время мы молча смотрим друг на друга. Мне так много хочется сказать, но я не могу подобрать слов.

Вокруг нас так и витают невысказанные слова.

\- Как вы могли позволить Эйвери так поступить? С Роном и Джинни…

Когда-то я была поражена его холодностью и отчужденностью. Когда-то его ледяная усмешка и колкий взгляд пугали меня до смерти.

Но это было до того, как я узнала его по-настоящему.

\- Я же говорил тебе, что Уизли – не моя забота, - раздраженно бросает он. – Наказание за ошибки его семейки назначаю не я. И ты не имеешь права винить меня за то, что Эйвери…

\- Но вы не остановили его, - обрываю его на полуслове. – Вы просто стояли и смотрели, позволив им с Беллатрикс творить все, что в голову взбредет! Что было бы, если бы Рон не стал умолять их? Вы бы спокойно смотрели на то, как его заставляют спать с сестрой?

Он качает головой.

\- Ты очень умная, но еще такая наивная. Порой я забываю, что тебе еще многому нужно научиться.

\- Что вы имеете в виду? – Огрызаюсь в ответ на эту колкость.

\- Ты, правда, думала, что мы допустим, чтобы все зашло настолько далеко? – Ухмыляется он.

Пару секунд смотрю на него, не в силах вымолвить ни слова.

\- Так это все было спланировано заранее? – Недоверчиво спрашиваю я.

\- А ты хоть раз бросалась очертя голову в пекло, не продумав заранее план действий? Хотя, кого я спрашиваю, ты же _гриффиндорка_.

Пропускаю мимо ушей его издевку, потому что мысли заняты другим.

\- Поэтому вы приказали мне ждать? – Тихо спрашиваю его. – Когда я попыталась остановить их, вы сказали: «Жди».

Он вздыхает, но молчит.

Всматриваюсь в его холодные и беспощадные глаза, зная, что все равно не увижу там того, что ищу. С чего бы ему терзаться угрызениями совести из-за Рона, или Джинни, ведь он даже ко мне не был милосерден, когда только похитил меня.

Но это вовсе не значит, что я оставлю попытки отыскать в нем хоть что-то человечное.

\- Вы бы позволили этому случиться? – Повторяю свой вопрос, хотя очень боюсь возможного ответа. – Если бы Эйвери решил довести дело до конца, вы бы так ничего и не предприняли?

Ноль эмоций. Он молча обдумывает ответ, задумчиво глядя на меня.

\- Поначалу Эйвери так и хотел, но, в конце концов, отказался от этой идеи. Он рассудил, что одна только мысль о том, что их младших отпрысков могли заставить переспать друг с другом, должна повергнуть Уизли в шок.

Смотрю на него, открыв рот.

\- И вас это не волнует? – Шепчу я. – Вам плевать, что их заставили бы сделать это, чтобы спасти жизнь Джинни? Как бы они потом жили, после всего, что сделали, каждый день и каждый час до конца своих дней вспоминая в кошмарах этот эпизод?

Его лицо ничего не выражает.

\- Это мой мир, грязнокровка, - тихо произносит он. – Можешь ненавидеть его, но именно так мы делаем свою работу. Мы пойдем на все, лишь бы достигнуть желаемого результата. Ты убедилась в этом на собственном опыте.

Такое чувство, будто на плечи разом обрушилась вся вселенная. Да, таков этот мир, мир, в котором он живет, и в который насильно затащил и меня…

Меня тошнит.

\- Цель оправдывает средства, да? Заставить семнадцатилетнего мальчика изнасиловать свою шестнадцатилетнюю сестру – это стоит того? – Молю Бога, чтобы мои слова хоть как-то задели его за живое.

Он глубоко вздыхает, сжав губы в тонкую линию.

\- Нет смысла объяснять тебе это, - в его голосе звенит сталь. – Ты все время говоришь, что не понимаешь моих мотивов, но ты ведь умная девочка. Ты _смогла бы_ понять, если бы постаралась, но ты просто не хочешь посмотреть на вещи с моей точки зрения. Тогда ты бы, возможно, в чем-то согласилась со мной. Но ты не отпускаешь себя, не позволяешь посмотреть на ситуацию с другой стороны, потому что в таком случае поймешь, что мы с тобой не такие уж и разные.

Он невесело усмехается и делает шаг вперед. Мы так близко друг к другу, но не касаемся. Он не решается…

Задерживаю дыхание.

\- Ты такая трусиха, грязнокровка, - шепчет он, затягивая меня в омут своих серых глаз, его лицо в паре сантиметров от моего. – Признайся, ты боишься саму себя.

Судорожно вдыхаю, отворачиваясь от него и моля Бога, чтобы Люциус отошел подальше от меня.

Впериваю взгляд в висящий на стене гобелен. Девушка надкусывает маленькое красное яблочко, не обращая внимание на то, что огромная змея подбирается к ней, пожирая девушку взглядом желтых глаз. Ближе и ближе…

Резко выдохнув, Люциус отходит от меня.

\- Никто не пострадал сегодня, - глухо произносит он. – Джиневру вернули домой, она нам больше не нужна. Рональд тоже цел и невредим. По сути, ничего не изменилось.

Смотрю на него, не веря свои ушам, а он стоит у противоположной стены с таким видом, словно не был там, внизу, и не видел, как издевались над моими друзьями.

Ненавижу. Ненавижу его за то, что он играет чужими жизнями, нимало не заботясь о чувствах других, за то, что готов идти по трупам к намеченной цели…

\- Почему вы называете ее по имени? – Шепотом спрашиваю его.

Он чуть приподнимает голову и смотрит на меня, нахмурившись.

\- О чем ты? – В его голосе я слышу предостерегающие нотки. Он _знает_ …

\- Джинни, - отвечаю тихо. – Вы… вы называете ее по имени.

\- А почему бы и нет? – Прищурившись, спрашивает он.

В его голосе лед, и я знаю, что мне пора бы заткнуться, но упорно продолжаю.

\- Почему? – Шепчу я. – Вы всего однажды назвали меня Гермионой, да и то случайно. Почему вы так боитесь обращаться ко мне по имени.

Я ступаю по хрупкому льду. Но я должна знать.

\- Уизли может и отбросы, но зато _чистокровные_. Даже _магглы_ заслуживают капли уважения, но _ты_ …

Он ухмыляется, окидывая меня пренебрежительным взглядом.

\- Ты - ошибка природы, и не имеешь права на имя, - шепотом заканчивает он.

Сквозь слезы, проглатываю обиду.

И почему я надеялась, что он изменит свое отношение ко мне?

\- Вы когда-нибудь перестанете смотреть на меня, как на грязнокровку? Когда-нибудь сможете увидеть во мне человека, личность? – Тихо спрашиваю его.

Он стискивает зубы. Я на краю пропасти. И если оступлюсь, меня уже не спасти…

\- Ты не можешь называться _человеком_ , - как нож в сердце. – Ты для меня лишь грязнокровка.

Глубоко вздыхаю, подавляя ненависть и разочарование. Какой от них прок?

Как он может до сих пор _так_ думать обо мне? После всего, что случилось. Он называл меня Гермионой. Он целовал меня. И обнимал так крепко, что мне казалось, он никогда меня не отпустит…

Как эта бесчувственная статуя с ледяным взглядом может быть тем же человеком?

\- Каждый раз, глядя на _вас_ , - тихо начинаю я, - я должна бы видеть чудовище. Но знаете, кого я вижу вместо него? Вас. Я вижу Люциуса Малфоя.

Он смотрит на меня с таким выражением лица, словно он не хочет слышать моих слов, но у него просто нет выхода.

\- Чем я заслужила такое отношение? Вы пытали меня почти до смерти и убили моих родителей, но все же я до сих пор вижу в вас прежде всего человека, а не Пожирателя Смерти.

\- Не строй из себя святошу, - тихо произносит он. – И не сваливай все на меня. Ты сдала своих друзей, пырнула меня ножом, наложила на меня Круцио.

\- Вы вынудили меня пойти на это! – Голос дрожит. – Я не виновата. Вы, и только вы ответственны за все. На каждое действие всегда найдется противодействие. Кому как не вам знать об этом?

Повисла долгая пауза.

\- Что бы я ни сделал, ты сама напросилась, - наконец, шепчет он.

\- Да, - озлобленно кидаю я, - когда-то вы уже говорили нечто подобное!

Он стремительно бледнеет, и я понимаю, что просто обязана вернуть разговор в безопасное русло. Мы балансируем на грани, ходим по лезвию бритвы, и необходимо вернуться на твердую почву. Не хочу давать ему лишний повод вновь пытать и издеваться надо мной.

\- Эйвери сказал, что Джинни вернут в родительский дом, - чуть вопросительные нотки звучат в моем голосе.

\- Именно так, - он абсолютно спокоен и собран, и, кажется, даже вздохнул с облегчением.

\- Почему ее не оставили здесь?

Не знаю, почему задаю ему этот вопрос. Я не хочу, чтобы она была здесь, но мне просто нужна какая-то сторонняя тема для разговора.

Он машет рукой.

\- Она нам не нужна. У нас в руках и так двое лучших друзей Поттера, один из которых – Уизли – гарантирует нам преданность всей семьи. Держать еще одного Уизли под замком – это лишняя трата сил и времени.

Молча смотрю на него. Нет, не стану наталкивать его на мысль…

Но тут его губы расплываются в улыбке.

\- Тебе интересно, помню ли я об их интрижке с Поттером.

Ни намека на вопрос, четкое утверждение.

Открываю рот и тут же захлопываю его, не зная, что сказать. Любой из ответов может привести к печальным последствиям.

Он улыбается чуть шире.

\- Я не забыл. Но какой нам прок от бывшей подружки Поттера? Гораздо эффективнее держать в плену тех, кто ему до сих пор дорог.

\- Она не просто дорога ему, он _любил_ ее! – Выкрикиваю в порыве, забыв о данном себе обещании молчать.

\- Сомневаюсь, - в запале бросает он. – Если бы она была ему так дорога, он никогда бы не отпустил ее…

Слова повисают в наступившей тишине. Он осознал свою ошибку. И я тоже ее поняла. А как же иначе? Те же самые слова он сказал мне, когда преследовал меня в Норе. Я до сих пор слышу их в своих самых ужасных кошмарах…

_Ты не сбежишь от меня. Гореть мне в аду, если я дам тебе уйти. Я никогда не отпущу тебя…_

И я точно знаю, что те слова не были пустым звуком, он никогда меня не отпустит. Он лучше умрет, чем даст мне уйти, и это несмотря на то, что он ненавидит меня и хочет, чтобы я как можно быстрее сдохла, потому что по моей вине ему стала дорога грязнокровка. А за такое не прощают.

Глубоко вздыхаю.

\- Порой, если вам кто-то небезразличен, ваши желания отходят на второй план, - дрожащим голосом начинаю я. – Вы поступаете так, как будет лучше для другого, даже если для этого приходится переступать через себя. Даже если вам невыносимо больно, вы все равно делаете то, что в его интересах.

Он смотрит на меня так, словно не понимает ни слова, из того, что я говорю. Как будто я изъясняюсь на чужом языке.

И выглядит почти сбитым с толку.

Снова глубоко вздыхаю, как перед погружением. Я должна произнести то, что вертится на языке. Даже зная, к чему это приведет.

\- Вы отпустите меня, Люциус?

Не знаю, почему я сказала это, действительно не представляю, зачем. Его лицо искажается яростью, и я понимаю, что, возможно, совершила самую ужасную ошибку в своей жизни, но мне уже все равно…

\- Что, прости? – В его голосе звучат стальные нотки.

Сжимаю кулаки, до боли впиваясь ногтями в кожу. Только это никак не помогает успокоить расшалившиеся нервы.

\- Если я, правда, вам небезразлична, вы отпустите меня, - шепотом продолжаю я, – ведь так?

\- Конечно же, нет! – шипит он. – Как ты смеешь даже спрашивать об этом? Ты знаешь, что будет, если я отпущу тебя?

С трудом сглатываю вставший в горле ком, пытаясь справиться с охватывающим меня страхом.

\- С вами будет покончено, - тихо произношу я. – Волдеморт убьет вас в тот же миг.

\- Верно, - кивает он. – И что касается твоего предположения о том, что ты якобы мне небезразлична… это _нелепо_ , слышишь? – ядовито шепчет он.

Несмотря на выступившие слезы, я все же уверена, все сказанное им – ложь. От первого до последнего слова. И это придает мне сил.

\- Даже если бы вы отпустили меня, я бы не ушла, - слезы тихо скатываются по щекам, потому что – да поможет мне Бог! – в эту минуту я говорю сущую правду.

Пару мгновений он смотрит на меня, а затем подается чуть вперед, делая шаг в моем направлении.

Но тут же замирает, словно что-то внезапно останавливает его, или он сам не позволяет себе двигаться дальше.

\- Так ты говоришь, - начинает он, пристально вглядываясь в мое лицо, - что, даруй я тебе свободу, ты бы осталась? Отказалась бы от возможности покинуть это место живой и невредимой?

Все еще дрожа, медленно киваю, едва дыша от страха перед тем, что собираюсь сказать. Но слова должны быть озвучены. Он должен знать.

\- Да, я бы осталась, - шепотом. – Потому что я знаю, что тогда будет с вами.

Так мало слов, но и этого более чем достаточно. Возможно, я только что подписала себе смертный приговор, но назад пути уже нет. Слово – не воробей…

Он смотрит на меня так, словно я только что подтвердила самые худшие его опасения.

\- Не делай этого, грязнокровка, - шепчет он.

Он делает еще один шаг в мою сторону. Его глаза метают молнии, и в своей ярости он мало похож на человека.

\- Не знаю, что вы…

\- Ты прекрасно знаешь, о чем я! – Он приближается, заставляя меня отступать назад, к стене. Его лицо белее мела от ярости. – Я больше не поддамся!

\- Но почему? – Все еще размеренно отступая назад, спрашиваю я. – Почему нет?

\- Ты знаешь, почему! – Кричит он, повторяя слова, что сказал мне однажды. – Всю свою жизнь я посвятил истреблению таких, как ты, с лица земли! Я убил сотни – нет, тысячи! – магглов и грязнокровок. Я вырывал плачущих детей из рук их рыдающих матерей! И посылал проклятья в спину безоружных и невинных людей!

Пытаюсь уйти с его пути, его настроение приводит меня в состоянии паники.

\- Но вы не должны были! – С отчаянием в голосе возражаю я. – У вас был выбор…

Он бьет меня наотмашь по лицу. С криком падаю на пол, и он, склонившись надо мной, выворачивает мое запястье, заставляя смотреть ему в глаза. Сердце уходит в пятки от страха, когда я встречаюсь взглядом с его горящими ненавистью глазами.

\- Не было у меня никакого выбора! – Шипит он. – А если бы и был, я _горжусь_ тем, что творил, слышишь меня?! Я не успокоюсь, пока не уничтожу последнюю грязнокровку. И если мне предстоит убить еще сотни тысяч грязнокровкок, я буду убивать их снова и снова!

Меня трясет, слезы текут по щекам, но я продолжаю, как зачарованная, смотреть в его безжалостные серые глаза. Я знаю, кто он, знаю его, как никто другой, и неизвестно почему, но это чудовище становится частью меня.

\- А как же я? – Голос ломается на последнем слове. – Что вы будете делать, когда Волдеморт отдаст прямой приказ убить _меня_?

Он напряженно замирает на несколько мгновений, и я вижу ужас в его глазах. Он напуган – это ясно, как Божий день.

Он резко отпускает моё запястье, будто обжегшись, и, поднявшись, отходит в другой конец комнаты и замирает, не смея повернуться лицом ко мне.

Поднимаюсь с пола на негнущихся ногах и, чем дольше смотрю на него, тем четче понимаю, что мы застряли в этом порочном круге навечно. Он – моя смерть. В прямом смысле, или в переносном, это уже не имеет значения.

\- Господи, что же случилось с вами, что вы стали таким? – Шепотом спрашиваю его.

Спустя несколько секунд он поворачивается ко мне с издевательской усмешкой на губах, каким-то образом ему удалось прогнать страх, еще минуту назад плескавшийся в серых глубинах его глаз.

\- _Ничего_ , грязнокровка, - возражает он. – Ничего кардинального, что резко изменило бы меня, не происходило. Я таким родился. Я – это я.

Качаю головой, смаргивая некстати навернувшиеся слезы. Мы все же _похожи_. Теперь я, наконец-то, могу признаться в этом.

\- Я тоже, - тихо произношу я. – Я тоже ничего не могу поделать с тем, кто я есть, Люциус. Я такой родилась. Это _Я_. Девушка, которой случилось родиться в семье магглов. Как вы можете ставить мне это в вину?

Медленно подхожу к нему, несмело переставляя ноги, но упорно надвигаясь на него.

\- Мы не такие уж и разные, ты и я, - шепчу я, подойдя к нему достаточно близко и глядя в его безжалостные глаза. – Ты никогда не устаешь повторять это. Как ты можешь думать, что мы абсолютно разные, если все время говоришь, что мы похожи?

Он судорожно вздыхает и отворачивается от меня, нахмурившись. И когда он начинает говорить, его голос тверд, как скала:

\- Я не…

Слова замирают на его губах, потому что я касаюсь ладонью его щеки.

Его кожа такая теплая, он закрывает глаза – всего на миг! – и позволяет мне повернуть его лицо к себе. И вновь в серых глазах плещется страх, но уже совсем иного рода. Создается впечатление, что он боится самого себя.

\- Я - _человек_ , Люциус, - страстно шепчу я. – Такой же, как и ты.

Совершенно не задумываясь о своих действиях, приподнимаюсь на цыпочки и касаюсь губами его теплых губ.

А затем, хоть он даже и не пошевелился, я обвиваю руками его шею в отчаянной попытке пробиться сквозь стену отчуждения, которую он сам воздвиг вокруг себя. Хочу, чтобы он оправдал мое заключение. Из-за него я уже давно не видела звездного неба и не дышала свежим воздухом, так пусть он хотя бы таким способом заставит меня вновь почувствовать себя _живой_. 

Чувствую прикосновение его дрожащих рук, такое осторожное, словно он до сих пор не определился: оттолкнуть меня или обнять…

Прерываю поцелуй и заглядываю ему в глаза. И в этом огненном урагане сплелось всё, что я хотела знать - жгучее желание уничтожить меня и безудержная страсть. И этого более чем достаточно.

Его руки крепко обвиваются вокруг моей талии, притягивая ближе, и он целует меня, вжимаясь всем телом, целует так, что наверняка останутся синяки, но это будет потом. А сейчас мне все равно, даже если он вдруг решит убить меня и разом покончить со всем. Потому что его крепость пала, и его поцелуи – единственное настоящее в этом лживом и грязном мире.

Не прерывая поцелуя, он стягивает с меня платье, оголяя сначала плечи, затем руки, и ниже… пока оно бесформенной тряпкой не падает у моих ног. Сомнений не осталось. Мы снова готовы переступить черту. Иного и не следовало ожидать. Он – взрослый мужчина, а я всего лишь молодая девчонка…

Но… я боюсь. У меня еще с прошлого раза не сошли синяки.

Он поднимает меня на руки – так же, как в прошлый раз, - и несет к кровати. _Его_ кровати.

Роскошные мягкие простыни ласкают кожу, но я не успеваю подумать об удобствах, потому что он опускается рядом со мной, окидывая взглядом, полным нежности и тепла. Не прерывая зрительного контакта, он освобождается от одежды, сбрасывая с себя эти бессмысленные показатели богатства и могущества.

Его кожа такая бледная, что мне кажется, его прикосновения должны быть ледяными, но нет, они теплые. И все же, его руки, касающиеся меня, исследующие каждый дюйм моего тела, обжигают меня сильнее, чем, если бы я окунулась в ледяную воду.

Молниеносным движением он оказывается надо мной, в его глазах явственно читается одно: «Моя. И ничья больше». И мне хочется убежать от этого взгляда, но я не смею. Он нужен мне. В этот момент он – настоящий. Искренний. Он идет против своих убеждений, и все из-за меня. Что может служить б **о** льшим доказательством того, как много я для него значу?

Все еще пристально глядя мне в глаза, он раздвигает мои ноги, и я зарываюсь пальцами в его волосы.

Его глаза сверкают, и на мгновение мне кажется, что он видит страх в моих глазах так же отчетливо, как я сейчас вижу желание в его.

Он входит в меня, и это все еще немного больно, но не так, как было в первый раз. И на этот раз я не кричу, а касаюсь слегка дрожащей ладонью его щеки и притягиваю для очередного поцелуя. Я хочу, чтобы он целовал меня. Потому что когда он целует меня, я могу притвориться, что мы обыкновенная, нормальная пара, что мы дорожим друг другом и, возможно, даже любим друг друга, что мы вовсе не два отчаянных, погрязших во взаимной ненависти и чувстве вины, одиноких человека.

А на самом деле, мы именно такие. Наша ненависть друг к другу не имеет границ.

Все совсем не так, как должно было быть. Я не с Роном, не с тем, кого люблю, и кто влюблен в меня. Я с Пожирателем Смерти, человеком, убившим моих родителей, пытавшим меня снова и снова, беспощадно и безжалостно…

Но у меня нет выбора.

Прервав поцелуй, он переворачивается, - и я оказываюсь сверху, - и начинает медленно двигаться внутри меня. Ловлю его ритм, он крепко сжимает меня в объятьях, так крепко, что тут же начинают проступать синяки там, где он касается меня. Он кусает меня за шею, больно впиваясь зубами в кожу, и я вскрикиваю от боли, но ему все равно. Ублюдок. Ему всегда нравилось причинять мне боль.

Он отстраняется, и в уголке его губ блестит капелька крови. Моей крови. _Грязной_ крови.

Он опускает одну руку между нашими телами, и каждая клеточка моего тела взрывается ярким фейерверком пронизывающего наслаждения, когда он касается меня _там_. Глухой стон исходит из глубины его груди, и я вторю ему, комната кружится и расплывается перед глазами, становясь причудливым калейдоскопом ярких пятен. Я будто взлетела к звездам и теперь стремительно падаю вниз, полыхая яростным огнем…

Электрический разряд пробегает по оголенным нервам, я вся горю и не могу вздохнуть под шквалом невероятных ощущений. Его пальцы впиваются в кожу на бедрах так сильно, что, кажется, еще чуть-чуть и она лопнет, и моя кровь тонкими ручейками устремится прочь из тела…

Он наращивает темп, я цепляюсь за его плечи изо всех сил, и пару мгновений спустя он с громким стоном рывком насаживает меня на себя. Наши крики сливаются и тонут друг в друге…

Все стихает.

Прижимаюсь лбом к его плечу. Никто из нас не шевелится, наши тела все еще тесно переплетены, и я не знаю, что сказать, или думать, или чувствовать…

Чувствую его тяжелое и горячее дыхание на своем плече. Он поднимает руку и сильнее прижимает мою голову к себе.

Минуты текут, но мы словно застыли. Внезапно я вспоминаю, о чем хотела спросить его.

\- Почему ты повел меня туда? – Слабо шепчу я.

Несколько томительных секунд в ожидании. Одна его рука покоится на моей спине, другая по-прежнему лежит на затылке. Он вздыхает, и я чувствую слабое дуновение на своем обнаженном плече.

\- Я хотел, чтобы ты осознала, насколько низко готовы пасть такие, как я, наказывая тех, кто отказывается им подчиняться.

Открываю глаза и отстраняюсь от него, чтобы заглянуть в затянутые дымкой серые глубины.

\- Но я уже давно знаю это, - шепотом. – Ты не раз лично демонстрировал мне это, помнишь?

Он качает головой:

\- Но, в то же время я защищал тебя, возможно, даже больше, чем ты знаешь, - он пристально смотрит мне в глаза, а затем отворачивается. – Но после того, что мы сделали…

Он не спешит продолжать. Глубоко вздохнув и все еще не глядя на меня, он заканчивает мысль:

\- Я не смогу больше защищать тебя, Гермиона.

Его слова вселяют в меня панический ужас, но я знаю, что это уже не важно. Ничто больше не имеет значения. Потому что он вновь назвал меня по имени. Он может сколько угодно отнекиваться и отрицать, но он, наконец-то, увидел во мне равную, увидел во мне человека. Это стоит всего, что было, есть и будет. И этого вполне достаточно. Одно лишь знание этого защитит меня. И спасет.

Разжимаю объятия и скатываюсь с него. Мы лежим рядом, глядя на балдахин над нами, но наши тела не касаются друг друга, за исключением сплетенных пальцев рук. Он сжимает мою ладонь так сильно, что в этот миг я, как никогда, уверена, он никогда меня не отпустит…

Никогда.

 

 _to be continued…_  
_____________________________

*наш гениальный коллажист **warfare** сделала к этой главе потрясающий коллаж, который можно увидеть здесь – http://i043.radikal.ru/1104/9f/41842745666b.jpg  
А также в нашей группе в контакте - http://vkontakte.ru/club13069883

**вторая часть мини-фильма EDEN, смонтированного по мотивам фика Марией Быковой aka MasfRF тут - http://youtu.be/_E5PoXMs2DU

***Плей-лист главы:  
Sanna Nielsen – Nobody without you  
Sanna Nielsen – Broken in two  
Sanna Nielsen – Heart of me  
Sanna Nielsen – Out of reach  
все эти песни вы также найдете в нашей группе))


	30. Ненависть

**Глава 30. Ненависть.**

 

 _«Я хотела бы держать тебя так, пока мы оба не умрем! Как бы ты ни страдал, мне было бы все равно. Мне нет дела до твоих страданий. Почему бы тебе не страдать? Ведь я же страдаю!»_ – Эмили Бронте «Грозовой перевал»

 _«Мне снилось, что змея ест сердце мне, а ты с улыбкой смотришь в стороне.»_ – Уильям Шекспир «Сон в летнюю ночь»  
___________________________________________________

 

Лежу на кровати, положив руку под голову, и вглядываюсь в кромешную тьму, окутывающую меня, словно покрывало.

Прошла, наверное, неделя или две, – а может, и все три – с того дня, как Джинни была похищена, а затем вновь отпущена на свободу.

Неделя или две, – а может, и все три – с того дня, как Люциус сказал, что не может и дальше защищать меня.

Тяжело вздыхаю. Так скучно сидеть в темноте в бесконечном ожидании. Прошло уже часа два. Но он придет. Он всегда приходит ко мне. 

Скорее всего, сегодня одна из тех ночей, когда мне приходится долго ждать, потому что он пытается сдержаться, уговаривает себя остановиться. Но в итоге он всегда здесь, в моей комнате.

Скрип двери, и следом – щелчок…

Он здесь.

Не так уж и долго пришлось ждать.

Поворачиваюсь к двери, но все равно ничего не вижу, а так хочется посмотреть ему в глаза. Но в комнате темно – хоть глаз выколи! И сегодня, и в прошлые его… посещения. Он не желает видеть, _что_ творит…

Шаги. Осторожные, аккуратные, тихие.

По телу пробегает дрожь, и я пытаюсь внушить себе, что просто замерзла.

Он садится рядом со мной на кровать. Я чувствую тепло его тела.

Вновь вздрагиваю, но уже не лгу себе: это не холод. Я лежу в платье поверх покрывала; да, падать ниже уже некуда – я даже не утруждаюсь прикрыться одеялом – но все же у меня осталась капля гордости, чтобы не ждать его обнаженной.

Что он сделал со мной?

Он приспускает платье с моих плеч, обнажая грудь, и ниже, пока оно не собирается складками на талии. Прохладный воздух касается кожи, дрожь волнами пробегает по телу.

Если бы он обнял меня, стало бы теплее. Но он даже не пытается. Никогда. Ведь объятья означают эмоциональную связь.

Сдается мне, для него это столь же ужасно, как и физическая близость с _мерзкой грязнокровкой_.

Участившееся от холода дыхание растворяется в темноте.

Нет, не только от холода.

Он накрывает ладонью мою грудь, ловит сосок большим и указательным пальцами, пощипывая его, и от этого по телу словно пробегают электрические разряды, собираясь в тугой комок где-то внизу живота.

Мое дыхание становится прерывистым. И его тоже. Я прекрасно слышу это.

Не в первый раз меня посещает мысль, что, возможно, это не он. В последние несколько недель эти… встречи проходили в полнейшей темноте, и он может представить, что он… что с ним не грязнокровка…

Нет, правда: на самом деле это может быть кто угодно.

Но я точно знаю, что это не _кто угодно_. Когда он окончательно стягивает с меня платье, и я слышу шорох его сбрасываемой мантии, у меня не остается ни тени сомнения, что это он. Я чувствую его запах. Острый, мускусный, опасный. Так пахнет только _он_. 

Напряжение скручивает все внутри, как и всякий раз, когда он приходит. Он может сдаться, забыть обо всем на свете ради меня, но все же я не могу перестать бояться его. Воспоминания обо всех его ужасных поступках не так-то просто стереть из памяти.

Кроме того, я не могу точно сказать, ударит ли он меня перед тем, как пулей вылететь из комнаты, громко хлопнув дверью.

Но даже если и так, он все равно вернется. Он всегда возвращается.

Матрас рядом со мной прогибается под его весом, и я наугад протягиваю руку, ладонью чувствуя слабые уколы пробивающейся щетины и тепло его кожи. Молниеносным движением он хватает меня за руку и отводит ее от своего лица, разворачивая внутренней стороной ладони к себе, а затем мягко проводит пальцем по линии жизни, оставляя горящий след.

Он вновь подносит мою руку к своему лицу и целует в центр ладони, я чувствую его дыхание на своей коже.

Наконец он отпускает меня, и я напрягаюсь, ожидая удара…

Но вместо этого он целует меня: сначала нежно и осторожно, потом глубже и сильнее, терзая мои губы. Его пальцы сдавливают шею, несильно, но весьма ощутимо, и, кажется, в эту самую минуту он думает, а не лучше ли будет убить меня…

Нет, он не сделает этого. По крайней мере, не в этот раз. То, как он прижимается ко мне всем телом, будто хочет просочиться сквозь поры под кожу, говорит о том, что сегодня я в безопасности.

Он отрывается от моих губ, раздвигает мои ноги и спускается ниже, прочерчивая дорожку поцелуев от шеи к груди. Мы никогда не перестанем ненавидеть друг друга. Я всегда буду ненавидеть его за то, что он сделал, а он будет и впредь ненавидеть меня за то, кто я есть.

Но вряд ли это что-то изменит, ведь ненависть – одна из причин, толкнувших нас на этот путь, не так ли?

Я осознала одну важную вещь – у любви и ненависти очень много общего. И то, и другое – самые сильные чувства, на которые только способен человек по отношению к другому. И то, и другое заставляет сердце биться чаще, а кровь – бежать быстрее.

Если Люциус и я не можем любить друг друга, нам остается только ненависть.

Он покрывает поцелуями живот, раздвигая мои ноги еще шире, и я проклинаю его за то, что он всегда приходит в кромешной темноте, не способный заглянуть правде в глаза, но… кто я такая, чтобы судить его? В конце концов, он столького из-за меня лишился… его убеждения, идеалы, цели значили для него всё.

На короткое мгновение он обрывает поцелуи внизу живота, но только чтобы спуститься еще ниже. Если он стольким пожертвовал ради меня, то самое меньшее, что я могу сделать для него, это позволить ему не видеть того, что он делает…

Поцелуи спускаются еще чуть ниже.

Мое дыхание ускоряется.

Если он так желает, пусть прикрывается тьмой. Я не буду противиться. Я сделаю всё для него. Всё…

 

* * *

 

Изо всех сил тру плинтус в столовой. Я и не подозревала о существовании некоторых мышц, пока они не начали ныть.

Если бы в моем арсенале была не только тряпка, то пользы было бы больше.

Хочу, чтобы Рон был здесь. Размечталась! Мы больше, наверное, не будем работать вместе. По крайней мере, последние несколько недель я драила эту залу в полном одиночестве.

Папа всегда повторял, что до тех пор, пока кто-то любит тебя, ты не одинок.

Все-таки он был немного романтик и из-за этого часто вел себя немного глупо. Он мог расчувствоваться, просматривая классическую мелодраму или слушая грустную песню. Помню, мы смотрели с ним «Короткую встречу», и он плакал в конце, когда Тревор Ховард положил руку на плечо Селии Джонсон, безмолвно прощаясь с ней.

Мама посмеивалась над ним и обзывала старым тюфяком, но он никогда не обижался и не обращал на это внимания, наоборот: смеялся вместе с ней над самим собой. И он во всем соглашался с ней. Он так ее любил, что, наверное, если бы она сказала, что небо фиолетовое, он не стал бы спорить.

Каждый раз, глядя на них, я мечтала, что у меня будет муж, который будет любить меня и относиться так же, как папа относился к маме, и я тоже буду безумно любить его, и все у нас будет замечательно.

Мы будем счастливы.

Одно время я думала, что из нас с Роном получится такая же чудесная образцовая семья, если мы поженимся. Я думала, Рон сможет окружить меня любовью, лаской и нежностью, и он именно тот, кто мне нужен.

А сейчас… что я имею?

Люциус Малфой приходит ко мне каждую ночь в кромешной темноте, чтобы не видеть, что он делает и с кем. Ведь он _трахает_ грязнокровку. Именно в таких выражениях. Не могу же я сказать _занимается любовью_. Это нелепо.

Что же я делаю? Неужели оно того стоит? Черт знает, чем это для меня обернется.

Что же я с собой делаю?

Понятия не имею. Просто, когда Люциус обнимает меня, когда целует, я чувствую себя… живой. Потому что в такие моменты он просто обязан видеть во мне человека – того, ради которого он предает все, за что когда-то яростно боролся. Потому что в такие моменты я для него больше чем жалкая грязнокровка. Я – Гермиона. И я стою всех его жертв.

– Мисс Грэйнджер?

Вскидываю голову, и надежда гаснет, едва вспыхнув, когда я узнаю вошедшего.

Эйвери стоит на пороге, и, как всегда, по выражению его лица ничего невозможно прочесть.

– Вы? – цежу сквозь зубы, моментально закипая. – Что вам нужно?

Он чуть выгибает бровь, но выражение лица все то же.

– Вы злитесь? – бесцветным голосом спрашивает он. – И с чего бы вам злиться, мисс Грэйнджер?

Молча смотрю на него. Если бы на его месте был Люциус, я точно знаю, что ответила бы. Я бы нападала, пытаясь пробиться сквозь стену отчуждения, достучаться до тех крох человечности, что в нем еще остались.

Но вот как вести себя с Эйвери, я ума не приложу.

– И вы еще спрашиваете? – шиплю я, как кошка, сжимая в пальцах тряпку.

Ни малейшего проблеска хоть каких-то эмоций на его лице.

– Ты расстроена тем, что я сделал с Уизли и его сестрой? – его голос до жути спокоен.

Если бы я разговаривала с Люциусом, то это звучало бы не как вопрос, а как утверждение. Он слишком хорошо меня знает, в то время как Эйвери – нет.

Жаль, что здесь нет Люциуса. Я не знаю, как вести себя один на один с Эйвери.

– Как вы могли? – со злостью в голосе бросаю я. – Как вам в голову могло прийти такое? Это же… отвратительно, неужели вы не понимаете?

Его губы растягиваются в улыбке, но глаза остаются пустыми. Не ледяными, как у Люциуса, а абсолютно ничего не выражающими.

– Я не виноват в том, что ты стала свидетельницей этого, – тихо произносит он. – Это не _я_ привел тебя туда, а Люциус.

Пытаюсь сохранить спокойствие. Ни в коем случае нельзя, чтобы он узнал, о чем я думаю.

– Ко всему прочему, – продолжает он, – я вообще не понимаю, зачем надо было приводить тебя туда. Тебя это не касается. Но, полагаю, у Люциуса были на то свои причины.

«Он знает!» – от страха сердце пропускает удар. 

Но выражение его лица не меняется.

– Ах, где же мои манеры? Тебе, наверное, интересно, зачем я пришел, – продолжает он, впрочем, не ожидая от меня ответа. – Твой друг Уизли. Он очень… подавлен. И даже не в состоянии выйти из комнаты, не говоря уже о том, чтобы выполнять свои обязанности.

У меня сердце разрывается. Рон, что же они с тобой сделали? 

– Думаю, ты единственная, кто сможет встряхнуть его и вернуть к жизни. И в отличие от Люциуса, _я_ не вижу ничего зазорного в том, чтобы просить грязнокровку о помощи, когда ситуация того требует.

_Он ЗНАЕТ!!!_

Господи, Боже мой! Так… вздохнуть и успокоиться.

– Итак, – бросает он, делая шаг в сторону, – пойдешь сейчас? Или, может, ты хотела бы закончить работу?

Мне страшно, но я стараюсь не обращать на это внимания. Я нужна Рону, я не дам ему замкнуться в себе.

На ватных ногах поспешно подхожу к двери, и Эйвери, улыбнувшись, выходит в коридор. Как в лабиринте мы проходим коридор за коридором. 

Он ведь не может знать, так? Допускаю, что у него могут быть кое-какие подозрения, но он не может быть уверенным в них.

Нет, конечно же, он не знает. Никто в этом доме ни в чем не уверен. Кроме меня и Люциуса. Только мы знаем, что на самом деле происходит.

Повернув за угол, мы поднимаемся вверх по винтовой лестнице.

Да, Волдеморт подозревал нас какое-то время, и даже допрашивал меня после того случая в Норе, когда Люциус преследовал меня, а не Гарри.

Но мне казалось, я смогла убедить его, что ничего не было. И тогда так оно и было – мне даже не пришлось лгать. В каком-то смысле.

Я к тому, что… Эйвери просто прислали на замену Долохову, ведь так? И даже если он что-то подозревает, это не его дело. Возможно, он просто… оставит все, как есть.

Что за мысли? Да не знает он ничего! Кроме подозрений у него ничего на нас нет.

Нужно взять себя в руки.

Наконец лестница заканчивается, и мы подходим к небольшой двери – почти такой же, как дверь в мою комнату.

Взмахом палочки Эйвери открывает ее, и мы входим внутрь. Я сразу узнаю комнату: это спальня Рона.

Он утешал меня, когда я была здесь в последний раз. Мои родители только что погибли, и мне казалось, что мир рухнул. Пришла моя очередь позаботиться о Роне. И – Бог свидетель – сейчас я нужна ему, как никогда.

Он сидит на полу, прислонившись спиной к стене, и даже не смотрит в нашу сторону, а лишь сильнее прижимает колени к груди, пристально глядя в пол.

– У тебя посетитель, Уизли, – бросает Эйвери, и в его голосе звучат приказные нотки.

Рон по-прежнему не отрывает глаз от пола.

Эйвери поворачивается ко мне, глядя на меня пустым взглядом.

– Оставляю это вам, мисс Грэйнджер, – шепотом произносит он, проходя мимо меня. Я молчу, пока в двери позади меня не щелкает замок.

– Рон? – тихо зову его.

Он не шевелится, мертвый взгляд устремлен в пол.

Медленно подхожу к нему и опускаюсь на колени рядом с ним. Нужно быть мягкой.

– Рон, – небольшая пауза, – ты… ты в порядке?

– А что, похоже? – он не поднимает на меня глаз, и в его голосе нет ни капли злости.

– Нет. Прости, – поспешно шепчу я.

Тишина давит на нас, пока я пытаюсь придумать, что сказать. Действительно, что? Как мне утешить его после всего, что с ним сделали Эйвери и Беллатрикс?

Рон первым нарушает тишину.

– Они хотели, чтобы я трахнул свою сестру, – бормочет он.

Несмело дотрагиваюсь до него, и он вздрагивает, когда я кладу руку ему на плечо. Он должен знать, что ему нечего стыдиться, что случившееся – не его вина.

– Все хорошо, – тихо начинаю я. – Ничего не случилось. Джинни жива, и они остановились прежде, чем все зашло слишком далеко.

Он поднимает голову, глядя на меня: в его глазах – глубокая темная бездна.

– А если бы они настояли на своем? – шепчет он. – Что если бы они не ограничились запугиванием, а решили пойти до конца, отказавшись вылечить Джинни, пока я не трахну ее?

Что сказать? Слова вертятся на языке, но… какой от них прок? Он, должно быть, много раз прокручивал в уме этот кошмар. 

Сможет ли он когда-нибудь вновь посмотреть Джинни в глаза?

Ненавижу Беллатрикс и Эйвери. Они разрушили теплые отношения брата и сестры. У них столько общего – квиддич, посиделки у камина в гостиной, все эти подшучивания друг над другом, – бесценные воспоминания отныне втоптаны в грязь.

Осторожно беру его за руку: ладонь ледяная, как у мертвеца.

– Я не смог бы сделать это, Гермиона, – внезапно очень тихо произносит он. – Даже если бы это означало, что Джинни умрет, я просто не смог бы, – пару мгновений он переводит дух. – _Как_ бы я сделал это? Она же моя сестра, я не смог бы… не смог.

Он глубоко вздыхает, и у него на глазах выступают слезы.

– Но разве я смог бы обречь ее на смерть? – его голос срывается. – Предпочел бы, чтобы она умерла, но не подступился бы к ней? И что за брат тогда из меня получается? Джинни бы умерла, потому что у меня кишка тонка спасти ее…

Лихорадочная речь обрывается, слезы душат его, не давая продолжить. Ни секунды не колеблясь, порывисто обнимаю его, и он не выдерживает, позволяя мне крепко держать его, пока он выплакивает свои боль и ужас.

Спустя пару минут отстраняюсь и беру его лицо в свои ладони, глядя ему прямо в глаза.

– Послушай, – строго начинаю я. – Ты ни в чем не виноват. Эти люди – больные на всю голову отморозки. И только они в ответе за все, что сотворили с вами. Ты любишь Джинни и никогда не причинил бы ей вреда. Я уверена, она предпочла бы смерть, чем то, чего хотели они.

Слезы начинают высыхать на его щеках.

Наконец он кивает и потихоньку успокаивается.

– Я бы не смог, Гермиона, – повторяет он, и я сжимаю его в объятиях.

– Я знаю, – я сама вот-вот расплачусь. – Я знаю, это нормально. Никто не смог бы.

Он вновь начинает плакать, и я прижимаю его голову к своему плечу. Как же помочь ему?

– Не мучай себя, – тихонько раскачиваюсь взад-вперед, словно баюкая, его плечи вздрагивают от рыданий.

Его слезы пропитали насквозь мое платье, и у меня разрывается сердце. Его боль стала моей. За какие грехи он вынужден проходить через этот кошмар? Он не заслужил этого.

Клянусь, если когда-нибудь мне выпадет такой шанс, я отомщу Беллатрикс и Эйвери за все, что они сделали с Роном. Я заставлю их страдать, и они пожалеют, что родились. Клянусь, они на собственной шкуре испытают ту же боль, что и мой лучший друг.

В конце концов, Рон постепенно успокаивается и теперь только изредка шмыгает носом.

– Прости, Гермиона, – охрипшим голосом произносит он.

Отстраняюсь от него.

– За что? – недоуменно смотрю на него.

Он глубоко вздыхает.

– За что, что плакал тут, как ребенок, – на его щеках вспыхивает румянец. – Мои беды не идут ни в какое сравнение с твоими.

– Не говори так, – смущенно бормочу в ответ. – За последнее время ты пережил столько всего… и этого более чем достаточно.

Сажусь на пятки, продолжая смотреть ему в глаза. 

– По крайней мере, твои родные живы, Рон, – бесцветным голосом продолжаю я. – То, что случилось, было ужасно, но все позади. У тебя есть шанс вновь увидеть свою семью. Помни об этом. Я бы все отдала за такую возможность.

Я правда не хотела, чтобы в голосе звучала жалость к себе – это вышло само. Ничего не могу с собой поделать. Я так скучаю по родителям.

Рон кивает, вытирая слезы.

– Я знаю, Гермиона, прости…

– Не извиняйся, – ободряюще сжимаю его руку. – Просто помни, что все могло бы закончиться не так. Джинни могла умереть, но она жива. Не забывай об этом. Это сейчас самое главное.

Он качает головой в знак согласия.

Тянусь к нему, и он понимает меня без слов, обнимая одной рукой, а я кладу голову ему на плечо. Его тепло успокаивает, и я чувствую, что это правильно, что все так и должно было быть. Я и Рон.

Но теперь это невозможно. Люциус встал между нами, разрушив все на своем пути.

А впрочем, сейчас это неважно. Нежно беру Рона за руку, и мы еще крепче обнимаемся. Наш разговор был недолгим и практически ни о чем, но это тоже неважно. Единственное, что я знаю, – я подбодрила его и помогла прийти в себя, и он всегда будет рядом, когда я буду нуждаться в поддержке.

Я все преодолею ради него. Он – всё, что у меня осталось.

 

* * * 

 

Нарезаю круги по комнате. В прямом смысле. Шаг за шагом, одна нога, вторая… Внимательно смотрю вниз, чтобы шагать ровно по воображаемой линии, как канатоходец. Раз – два, левая – правая…

Должна же я чем-то себя занять, чтобы не помереть от скуки.

Несколько часов назад Эйвери проводил меня в мою комнату. Когда он пришел за мной, то остался доволен проделанной мною _работой_ – Рон уже не выглядел таким апатичным.

Ну ладно, это всего лишь мои догадки, но в противном случае зачем бы ему приводить меня обратно, если я ничего не добилась?

Не знаю. Эйвери что потоп, что дождь из золотых галлеонов – он всё воспримет с одинаковым выражением лица. Никогда нельзя понять, что у него на уме.

Мне было нечем заняться, вот я и придумала ходить по кругу, цитируя про себя выдержки из школьных учебников и прочитанных книг.

Кое-что я еще помню.

Дверной замок щелкает, и дверь резко распахивается.

С замиранием сердца смотрю, как Люциус входит в комнату и аккуратно прикрывает за собой дверь.

По его бесстрастному лицу невозможно ничего прочесть.

Он… зачем он пришел?

Не может быть, чтобы за… _этим_. Он никогда не приходит так рано, да еще и не погасив свечи в комнате.

Хотя… возможно, уже очень поздно. Как знать. После ужина прошло несколько часов, так что, наверное, сейчас ночь. 

Но если он пришел за этим, то почему до сих пор не погасил свечи?

Стараюсь дышать ровно, хоть он и не пытается приблизиться. Просто стоит, пристально глядя на меня. 

По каким-то причинам он прячет от меня свои чувства, прикрываясь маской безразличия, и я не могу понять, почему он так поступает.

– Слышал, ты сегодня была у Уизли, – произносит он едва слышным шепотом. Тихо. Вкрадчиво. Сдержанно.

Осторожно подбираю слова, чтобы объяснить, как это вышло.

– Эйвери сказал, что Рон подавлен тем, что произошло в подземельях с Джинни. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто смог бы привести его в чувство.

Он улыбается одними губами.

– И ты оказалась единственной, кто способен на это, да? – в его голосе звенит раздражение.

– Ну, – не отводя от него взгляда, начинаю я, – а кто же еще? Беллатрикс? О да, она в два счета смогла бы успокоить его! – голос так и сочится сарказмом.

Уголки его губ вздрагивают в ухмылке, но затем он настороженно хмурится.

– Эйвери отвел тебя в комнату Уизли?

– Я же сказала – да, – непроизвольно тоже хмурюсь, гадая, к чему он клонит.

Он шипит от злости и качает головой.

– Он должен был спросить у меня разрешения!

Возмущение и ярость, сплетясь в клубок, закипают внутри меня. Он _до сих пор_ думает, что я принадлежу ему. Ублюдок…

_Ну а что, скажешь – не так?_

– Я не ваша собственность и не нуждаюсь в вашем разрешении, – жестко бросаю я.

Застыв, он смотрит на меня, и по выражению его лица ясно лишь одно – он пытается взять себя в руки.

– Что между тобой и этим Уизли? – кажется, он справился, потому что голос его совершенно спокоен.

Смотрю на него, не зная, что сказать. Я ожидала чего угодно, но только не такого вопроса.

– А это имеет какое-то значение? – огрызаюсь в ответ.

Прищурившись, он глубоко вздыхает.

– Отвечай на вопрос, грязнокровка.

– Ничего! – чаша моего терпения почти переполнена. – Между нами ничего нет, ясно? Больше нет.

Чуть было не добавила: «Вашими стараниями», но вовремя прикусила язык. Это было бы нечестно и звучало бы, как намек на своего рода… эмоциональную связь с ним. А он ведь предупреждал…

– Не похоже на «ничего», – тихо произносит он. – Я часто видел вас вместе, и определенно, между вами что-то есть.

Внутри что-то глухо надломилось. С какой стати он так со мной разговаривает? Какое у него на это право? У нас с Роном было все хорошо, пока не пришел _он_ и не усложнил всё, запутал до безобразия, запутал _меня_ …

– Хорошо, раз вы хотите поговорить об этом, – мой голос дрожит, – почему бы вам не рассказать мне, что было у вас с Беллатрикс? Или какие отношения у вас с вашей _женой_?

Слово «жена» подействовало на него, как красная тряпка на быка – я ясно вижу это в его глазах, полыхнувших опасным огоньком. Да, я помню, что эта тема под запретом.

Но мне хочется знать это, хочется узнать о ней. Она… темная лошадка. Прекрасная скульптура неизвестного мастера, которую мне довелось видеть лишь однажды.

Я сплю с ее мужем, предавая ее самым низким и гнусным образом. А ведь я даже не знаю ее.

Но это не мешает мне терзаться угрызениями совести, стоит лишь подумать о ней. Я чувствую себя жутко грязной, когда напоминаю себе, что он помимо всего прочего еще и женат.

– Моя жена – не твоего ума дело, – сквозь зубы цедит он.

– Нет, моего, – с моей стороны раздается шипение. – Теперь это касается и меня тоже, благодаря вам, не так ли?

Его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию, и на скулах играют желваки. Я перегнула палку.

– А сейчас послушай меня, – обманчиво спокойным тоном произносит он, – внимательно. Я не буду обсуждать с тобой мою жену. Высока вероятность, что ты больше никогда ее не увидишь, поэтому это тебя не касается.

От его взгляда кровь стынет в жилах.

– Вам совершенно плевать? – нерешительно спрашиваю его. – Вас не заботит, что мы предаем ее? Все-таки ее муж спит с _грязнокровкой_. Вы серьезно думаете, что ей это понравится?

Я таки вывела его из себя. Он хватает меня за волосы, запрокидывая мою голову далеко назад, так что кажется, шея вот-вот хрустнет. Вздрагиваю от резкой боли, а он, возвышаясь надо мной и глядя мне в глаза, шепчет:

– Я нисколько не сомневаюсь, что ей это _не_ понравится. Как хорошо, что она никогда об этом не узнает. Тебе все ясно?

Я не в состоянии ответить, поэтому просто киваю. 

Какое-то время он продолжает удерживать меня, и я чувствую его дыхание на своей шее, но вот он отпускает меня, отходя на безопасное расстояние.

Потираю ноющую шею, настороженно глядя на него.

– Вы любите ее? – _«Что за вопрос?»_ – Поэтому и не хотите, чтобы она знала?

Он поднимает глаза к потолку.

Сглатываю ком в горле.

– Если вы не любите ее, то почему не хотите, чтобы она узнала о нас?

Он фыркает.

– Иногда меня удивляет, какой наивной ты можешь быть, – ледяным тоном произносит он. – Ты совсем не понимаешь, что если хоть одна живая душа узнает о нас, мы оба – покойники.

Судорожно вздыхаю. Мы вновь ступили на скользкую дорожку. Если Волдеморту станет всё известно…

– Но самое главное – я глубоко уважаю Нарциссу, – продолжает он и в следующую секунду вопросительно приподнимает бровь, видя мой скептицизм. – Что? Думаешь, нельзя уважать человека, не любя его? Нарцисса умная, добрая и красивая женщина. Она не заслуживает быть скомпрометированной слухами, что ее муж…

Он умолкает на полуслове, не в состоянии даже произнести вслух то, что противоречит его убеждениям.

– Когда вы спали с Беллатрикс, вас не очень волновало, известно об этом вашей жене или нет, – _«Осторожней, Гермиона»_. – Почему, Люциус? Почему новость о том, что ее муж спит с грязнокровкой, унизила бы ее сильнее, чем тот факт, что он спит с ее сестрой?

Пару секунд он молча смотрит на меня, а затем качает головой, усмехаясь.

– Ты до сих пор так и не поняла? Ты не осознаешь, что ты – никто, вызывающая отвращение мерзость, грязь под ногами?

Внутри все леденеет.

– Вы – тот, кто каждую ночь приходит ко мне в постель, – тихо произношу я. – Или вы забыли? Если я вам так противна, то еще большее отвращение вы должны питать к самому себе.

Его глаза полыхают яростью, и он, прищурившись, стискивает зубы.

Но меня уже несет.

– Именно поэтому вы приходите в абсолютной темноте? – шепотом продолжаю я. – Потому, что не желаете посмотреть в лицо своим поступкам?

Он наотмашь бьет меня по лицу, и я падаю на пол. Больно. Но этим он лишь подтвердил мои слова.

Смотрю на него снизу вверх, держась за горящую щеку, и в его взгляде столь привычные мне ненависть и отвращение. Но теперь я точно знаю, что они лишь отчасти направлены на меня. Должно быть, он люто ненавидит себя. Ведь спать с грязнокровкой – все равно, что стать таким же, опуститься до моего уровня.

Зарывшись пальцами в мои волосы, он поднимает меня на ноги и, протащив через всю комнату, толкает к стене, прижимая меня к ней.

Кажется, прошла вечность. Он вглядывается в мое лицо, и на дне его глаз разгорается так знакомое мне темное пламя. Вдавливая меня в стену своим телом, он начинает дышать чуть тяжелее.

– Я никогда ничего не боюсь, – шепчет он. – Я не трус.

– Нет, ты трус, Люциус, – почти ласково мурлычу я, едва заметно прижимаясь к нему. – Ты боишься сейчас. То, что между нами происходит, до ужаса пугает тебя. Темнота служит тебе прикрытием.

Он скалится.

– Да неужели?

И он сминает мои губы своими. Здесь и сейчас. При полном свете ярких свечей, горящих в канделябрах на стенах комнаты. Его руки быстро оказываются у меня под платьем, и я отвечаю на его поцелуй, обнимая его за шею, пока он стаскивает с меня платье. Ненавижу себя. Но знаю, что и он испытывает то же самое…

Что ж, если мы не можем любить друг друга, тогда нам остается только ненависть.

 

_to be continued…_


	31. Виновен как сам грех

**Глава 31. Виновен как сам грех.**

 

 _За чистоту и доброту  
Он подарил тебе кольцо,  
Тебя невестой нарекут,  
Меня - отверженной. В лицо…  
Смываю я слезами грязь,  
А для тебя – шелка и бал.  
И **кто** ж теперь милей из нас?  
Мой ангел низко пал. _

Кристина Россетти «Кузина Кейт» (пер. - **kama155** )

 

_Клянешься ли ты любить ее, уважать, оберегать и оставаться верным ей до самой вашей смерти?_

 

* * * 

 

\- Грязнокровка?! Я знаю, что ты там. Живо сюда!

Со всей дури вцепляюсь в тряпку, что у меня в руках, и сжимаю зубы, приказывая себе успокоиться и не психовать.

Какого хрена _ей_ от меня надо? Я-то думала… нет, надеялась, что она ни сном ни духом о том, что я здесь.

Не хочу идти туда. Лицезреть Беллатрикс – такого я не выдержу, но сдается мне, с ней Драко: кажется, я слышала его голос, когда входила.

А когда я в последний раз видела их обоих…

Так. Все нормально. Беллатрикс не помнит, что случилось той ночью, а Драко…

Боже, Драко!

Но ведь сейчас там, помимо них, есть еще кто-то, - точно не знаю, кто: я не смогла разобрать голоса.

Молю Бога, чтобы это был не Эйвери.

Жаль, здесь нет Люциуса. Он оставил меня одну заниматься домашней работой.

Наверное, у него есть дела, которые он не может игнорировать просто потому, что мне так хочется.

_Не может? Но ведь у тебя-то с этим проблем нет._

\- Грязнокровка!

Пошатываясь, поднимаюсь на ноги и бреду к двери, словно агнец на заклание. Не хочу, чтобы у нее был повод наказать меня.

_Она все равно не сможет причинить тебе большого вреда. Люциус не позволит ей._

Но не от этого ли все беды? Может быть, она ненавидит меня в первую очередь из-за того, что заметила нежелание Люциуса причинять мне боль? Ну, или как вариант – чтобы кто-то другой пытал меня, а не он лично. 

У двери замираю на пару мгновений, глубоко вздыхая и опуская глаза в пол, а затем толкаю дверь.

От ее скрипа у меня мурашки по спине бегут. Хочется трусливо убежать, но, войдя в комнату, я делаю еще пару шагов вперед.

\- О, ты, наконец-то, соизволила присоединиться к нам, - тягучим голосом произносит Беллатрикс. – Прости, что отрываем тебя от _важных_ дел.

Не смею поднять глаза, усиленно изучая каменную кладку на полу. Возможно, если я выдержу, то смогу вернуться в свою комнату и терпеливо ждать, когда придет Люциус и даст мне повод дальше влачить свое жалкое существование.

\- Разве тебе нечего сказать, грязнокровка? – в ее голосе звучат истерические нотки.

_Я заставлю тебя страдать, гребаная стерва, вот увидишь._

\- Простите, - бормочу я, презирая себя за слабость.

Если бы я окончательно выжила из ума, я бы с радостью сказала бы ей, что она и только она виновата в том, что ее подозрения относительно нас с Люциусом полностью оправдались. В конце концов, если бы она не порезала тогда мои вены…

\- Я разбил бокал, Грэйнджер, - холодно произносит Драко. – Убери. Сейчас же.

Сжимаю кулаки от злости, ногти больно впиваются в кожу.

\- Так девушка все еще здесь?

Боже. Господи, я узнаю этот голос. Всего раз я слышала его, но уже никогда не смогу забыть.

Поворачиваю голову и вижу ее. Она сидит рядом с сестрой: полная противоположность последней в убеждениях и внешности. Идеально наманикюренными пальчиками она как бы лениво держит ножку бокала с вином, глядя на меня сверху вниз с ухмылкой на четко очерченных губах.

\- К сожалению, да, - произносит Беллатрикс, одаривая меня ненавидящим взглядом. – Оказывается, от грязи довольно трудно избавиться.

Драко усмехается, а его мать продолжает сверлить меня ледяным взглядом.

\- Точно, - коротко бросает она.

Улыбка Драко гаснет, он смотрит на меня так, словно я кусок дерьма.

И я именно так себя и чувствую. Нарцисса Малфой, может, и сторонница идеалов господства чистокровных над всеми остальными, а также великосветская снобка и просто заносчивая особа, но мне-то она ничего не сделала.

А я сплю с ее мужем.

Беллатрикс буравит меня взглядом.

\- Делай то, что приказано, мерзкая дрянь! – шипит она.

Что? Ах, да, вино.

Поспешно подхожу к столу, промокая лужицу вина тряпкой, которой еще недавно терла пол. Нет, ну а чем еще вытирать, не моим же платьем?

Едва я принимаюсь за работу, Беллатрикс тут же теряет ко мне интерес и поворачивается к сестре, рассказывая о том, как некая Амелия Нотт набрала много лишних килограммов, что неудивительно, учитывая четыре беременности и тот факт, что ее муж изменяет ей с Лилиан Паркинсон, и это неправильно, потому что она вдвое моложе него, но Фернандо Нотт никогда не мог устоять перед соблазном. Беллатрикс знает об этом еще со времен первой войны и бла-бла-бла…

Сплетни в одно ухо влетают, в другое – вылетают. Ничего из этого для меня не важно. Мне просто нужно закончить свою работу, и я смогу убраться отсюда хоть к черту лысому, лишь бы подальше от идеальной жены Люциуса, его злобной свояченицы и мерзкого сынка.

\- Я не разрешаю тебе уйти, Грэйнджер, - тихий шепот.

Я перестаю дышать и, подняв глаза, вижу перед собой Драко, который смотрит на меня убийственным взглядом.

Беллатрикс и Нарцисса не слышат его. Они слишком поглощены болтовней, слава Богу.

Опускаю глаза на стол, сосредотачиваясь на каплях вина на полированной деревянной поверхности. Я не должна слушать его. _Не буду_ …

Но, как и отец, он ненавидит, когда его игнорируют.

\- Ты меня слышала? – едва слышным шепотом произносит он. – И не надейся: я не забыл о том, что видел. Ты еще поплатишься за то, что пытаешься сделать, уж я об этом позабочусь.

Беллатрикс громко смеется над тем, что сказала Нарцисса, и это заглушает слова Драко.

\- Прошу тебя, Драко, не надо, - в отчаянии шепчу я.

Незаметно для Беллатрикс и Нарциссы он делает пасс в воздухе палочкой.

\- Муффилато! – шепчет он.

Теперь он может говорить все, что вздумается, никто не услышит нас. Я поймана в ловушку – в плотный звуконепроницаемый пузырь.

\- Продолжай вытирать стол и не смотри на меня, - продолжает Драко. – Не хочу, чтобы они знали, что мы разговариваем. Тетушка бы не одобрила, и я не хочу, чтобы у мамы появились какие-либо подозрения.

Прерываюсь на секунду, но тут же продолжаю скрести стол, как загипнотизированная, наблюдая за своими руками.

\- Я знаю, чего ты добиваешься, - шепчет он.

_Не слушай его, смотри на стол и не слушай._

\- Ты меня слышала? – шипит он. – Я разгадал твою игру, Грэйнджер. И я предупреждаю тебя: оставь это.

Хочется кричать. Осыпать проклятьями мелкого ублюдка, бросить ему в лицо всю правду о том, _что_ в действительности происходит, но я не могу. Я должна взять себя в руки.

\- Мой отец заботится о тебе, и одному Богу известно, почему. Я вижу это, - в его голосе столько яда. – Остановись сейчас, пока все не зашло слишком далеко, иначе, клянусь, грязнокровка, если попытаешься увести его у моей матери, я заставлю тебя пожалеть об этом.

На мгновение поднимаю на него глаза и натыкаюсь на твердый, полный отвращения взгляд.

\- Мой отец далеко не слабак, - шепчет он. – Он величайший человек из всех, кого я знаю. Можешь сколько угодно вертеть перед ним хвостом, он не попадется на удочку. На случай, если ты забыла, напоминаю: ты – грязнокровка, и поэтому он никогда, _никогда_ не прикоснется к тебе.

Спокойно смотрю него, хотя внутри бушуют огненные вихри.

\- Ничего подобного не происходит, Драко, - ложь дается с трудом, комом вставая поперек горла.

Он прищуривается, и сквозь щелочки, в глубине его глаз, я ясно вижу отражение ненависти, годами копившейся в нем.

\- Пусть и дальше так будет, - предостерегающе произносит он. – Фините Инкантатем!

Он дает понять, что разговор окончен.

Выпрямившись, кладу тряпку в карман платья, чувствуя, как ткань тут же намокает. Неприятное чувство – влажная прохладная материя раздражает незащищенную кожу бедра.

Неотрывно смотрю себе под ноги.

\- Что-нибудь еще… мисс? – последнее слово почти приводит меня в ужас.

Продолжаю смотреть вниз, не решаясь поднять глаза на _нее_. Я еще могу посмотреть в глаза Беллатрикс, но только не _ей_. 

Совесть не позволит.

Беллатрикс весело хихикает.

\- Мисс? – переспрашивает она. – Ну, по крайней мере, это обращение отличается от тех, какими ты обычно награждаешь меня.

Лицо горит от злости. Я хочу уйти. Почему они меня не отпускают?

\- Ох, дорогая, - мягко произносит Нарцисса. – Какими… недалекими могут быть магглы.

Меня охватывают досада и раздражение. Я чувствую себя рядом с ней такой неуклюжей, глупой деревенщиной. Бога ради, да отпустите уже меня!

\- А чего ты ожидала? Ты хоть раз встречала маггла, демонстрирующего хорошие манеры или превосходный вкус? – сквозь смех спрашивает Беллатрикс.

\- Но вынуждена заметить, - безжалостно продолжает она, - что после _стольких_ часов, проведенных с грязнокровкой, Люциусу, _наконец-то_ , удалось научить ее некоторым манерам.

Резко вскидываю голову и встречаю взгляд Беллатрикс, в котором сквозит неприкрытая радость и триумф. Она, может, и забыла ту ночь, когда чуть не убила меня, и тот случай, когда я плакала у двери в комнату Люциуса, но ее подозрения все еще при ней.

 _Замолчи, заткнись, тупая сука, ЗАКРОЙ СВОЙ РОТ!_

Не глядя на Нарциссу, вновь возвращаюсь к созерцанию пола под ногами.

Но нет на свете силы, способной заткнуть Беллатрикс.

\- И все же это заняло у него много времени, - продолжает вещать она. – Только Богу известно, сколько раз он пытался научить тебя знать свое место. День за днем он проводил с тобой, и казалось, это никогда не закончится…

Она прерывает монолог, резко вздохнув.

Чуть поднимаю голову: она держится за запястье, вздрагивая от боли.

Слава Богу. Значит, все-таки есть что-то, что может заставить ее замолчать. И плевать, что это _что-то_ \- воплощение истинного зла.

Быстро обвожу взглядом стол: Драко в точности копирует свою тетю – вцепившись в руку, хмурится от боли.

\- Темный Лорд? – спокойным тоном интересуется Нарцисса.

Беллатрикс молчит, но глаза ее лихорадочно блестят. Она закатывает рукав и смотрит на горящую метку – иссиня-черный немного вздувшийся череп на полупрозрачной бледной коже, – а затем с любовью и благоговением проводит по ней большим пальцем.

Драко же выглядит бледнее обычного, и не желает даже смотреть на эту уродливую отметину на его собственной руке.

Было ли мне когда-либо жаль его? По-настоящему жаль. В конце концов, как он мог пойти против того, к чему его всю жизнь готовили?

Взгляд Нарциссы, направленный на сына, смягчается на мгновение, а потом она кивает.

\- Тогда вы должны идти немедленно.

Им не нужно повторять дважды.

Оба синхронно поднимаются, со скрежетом отодвигая стулья, и буквально вылетают из комнаты. Только сейчас я понимаю, что какое-то время даже не дышала. Дверь громко захлопывается за ними, и мы остаемся одни. Я и _его_ жена, его _прекрасная, идеальная_ жена…

Некоторое время я стою, уставившись в пол, разрываемая противоречивыми чувствами.

Нужно сию же секунду убраться отсюда. Не могу смотреть на нее, особенно теперь, когда мы один на один…

Интересно, было бы легче, будь Люциус здесь?

Еще несколько секунд проходят в томительном молчании. Я не знаю, что делать. Наконец я чуть приседаю – что-то вроде неуклюжего реверанса – и поворачиваюсь к выходу.

\- Полагаю, тебе нужно мое разрешение, чтобы уйти, - холодно произносит она.

Замираю на месте.

_Черт, черт, черт! Бога ради, я просто должна пережить это…_

Сильно прикусив нижнюю губу, поворачиваюсь на ватных ногах.

Но вместо того, чтобы поднять голову, упрямо смотрю себе под ноги. Мне не хватает смелости взглянуть ей в глаза.

\- Да, мисс, - тихо произношу я.

Отодвинув стул, она встает и обходит стол, останавливаясь передо мной. Острые носочки ее несомненно дорогих туфель выглядывают из-под подола шелкового серебристого платья.

Прячу под подол своего платья босые ступни: мне почему-то не хочется, чтобы она знала, что отныне я не имею даже пары обуви.

\- Дай-ка я на тебя посмотрю, - тихо произносит она.

На мгновение закрываю глаза, глубоко вздыхая. Мне надо успокоиться.

Нельзя дать ей понять, что я что-то скрываю.

Открываю глаза и поднимаю голову, глядя на женщину, которая намного старше меня и намного прекраснее.

Она словно… она слишком выделяется среди других людей, как бы светится изнутри неземным светом. Одежда, волосы, кожа… все сияет и переливается. Само совершенство. Чистая, непорочная, незапятнанная…

Грязь, порок, низость никогда не посмеют коснуться ее.

Она с осторожностью смотрит на меня. 

\- Мы видимся уже в пятый раз, - бесцветным тоном произносит она, - но так до сих пор и не были официально представлены.

Открыв рот, тут же захлопываю его, не находя слов.

Она поджимает губы, и это может быть как выражением презрения, так и проявлением крайнего раздражения.

\- Не нужно бояться меня, - ее голос смягчается. – Да, я не питаю теплых чувств к таким, как ты, но я все же не Пожиратель Смерти.

Она и не подозревает, что каждое сказанное ею слово обволакивает меня, словно вонючая слизь. И не важно, что она говорит в общем-то безобидные вещи. После того, что я сделала, как я смею смотреть ей в глаза?

\- Я… я…

Заикаюсь, и спина покрывается липким потом от страха, а Нарцисса подобна Снежной Королеве – спокойная и выдержанная – и только чуть выгибает бровь, глядя на меня.

\- Полагаю, нужно начать с имени.

Киваю, сглатывая ком в горле. Я должна взять себя в руки, просто обязана. От этого зависит моя жизнь. От этого зависит жизнь Люциуса.

\- Меня зовут Гермиона Грэйнджер, - изо всех сил пытаюсь говорить непринужденно.

Выражение ее лица не меняется.

\- А меня – Нарцисса Малфой, - мягко говорит она. – Я жена твоего похитителя и тюремщика.

Сердце бьется так быстро, что, кажется, вот-вот выскочит из груди. Жена, жена твоего похитителя… Господи Всемогущий, она _знает_?

\- Обмениваться рукопожатиями я считаю будет излишне, так что прошу прощения, - продолжает она. – Кроме того, это несколько неуместно в нашем случае.

Холодок ползет по спине. От страха? Она так сказала, потому что я грязнокровка, или потому что… потому что…

На всякий случай утвердительно киваю головой.

Она долго смотрит на меня, чуть склонив голову на бок.

\- Слышала, у тебя настали не лучшие времена, - спокойным тоном произносит она.

Я крайне удивлена: неужели она проявляет ко мне _сочувствие_? Почему?

\- Можно и так сказать, - отвечаю я и тут же прикусываю язык, проклиная себя за несдержанность. Ну почему я никогда не могу вовремя заткнуться? Она непременно заставит меня пожалеть о моей несдержанности.

Но она лишь кивает, и ее взгляд на мгновение смягчается.

\- Я знаю о твоих родителях, - кажется, ее голос потеплел. – Прими мои искренние соболезнования.

Она на мгновение умолкает, расправляя складки на платье, ее пальцы с идеальным маникюром лихо пробегаются по шелку.

\- Очень тяжело терять родителей, - не глядя на меня, шепчет она, рассматривая свое платье. – Особенно в таком юном возрасте.

Судорожно вздыхаю, удивленная этим актом _доброты_ и _сочувствия_. Почему? Из всех людей… Она должна ненавидеть меня больше всего на свете, и не за то, _кто_ я, а за то, _что_ я сделала.

Это невероятно, но, кажется, она понимает меня. Даже больше – словно она точно знает, что именно я чувствую.

\- Я… - пытаюсь подобрать нужные слова, - я слышала, что ваши родители тоже умерли. Мне жаль.

Она смотрит на меня с удивлением и кивает.

\- Было нелегко быть единственной, кто оплакивал их, - с грустью говорит она. – От Андромеды уже почти десять лет ничего не слышно, она не была к ним сильно привязана. Что касается Беллы…

Она не спешит продолжать и внимательно наблюдает за мной.

\- Я очень люблю Беллу, но ей незнакомы человеческие проявления чувств, да ты и сама об этом знаешь.

Я в замешательстве, не знаю, смеяться или нет. Чего она от меня ждет? Она выказывает мне доверие или пытается заманить в ловушку?

Похожа ли она на свою сестру и мужа?

Прихожу к выводу, что лучше хранить молчание, и, закусив губу, подавляю желание ответить.

\- Знаешь, Белла ненавидит тебя, - бросает она.

И это настолько очевидно, что я бы рассмеялась, не будь ситуация столь рискованной. К тому же ее ненависть весьма специфичной природы, и я не могу позволить кому-нибудь узнать правду. Никогда.

\- Я догадывалась, - капля сарказма таки прозвучала в голосе. Становится трудно себя контролировать, стоит следить за словами и держать язык за зубами…

Последнее мне никогда не удавалось. Отчасти поэтому я была не слишком популярна в школе.

Выражение ее лица не меняется.

Нужно срочно исправлять ситуацию.

Выдавливаю из себя натянутую улыбку.

Но Нарцисса не отвечает мне тем же.

\- Интересно, почему она так сильно тебя ненавидит? – ее голос по-прежнему лишен эмоций.

Богом клянусь, мое сердце на секунду перестало биться. Судорожно соображаю, что сказать, но мысли путаются. Господи Боже, я не могу ответить, не солгав в том или ином смысле.

Но зато я могу честно сказать то, что было правдой, когда меня только похитили. Это ведь не будет считаться ложью, да?

\- Потому что я г-грязнок…

\- Теперь не только поэтому, не так ли? - ледяным тоном прерывает меня Нарцисса. Боже, дай мне умереть прямо сейчас.

Я просто таращусь на нее, глупо открывая и закрывая рот, будто рыба – в попытке поймать муху, – тогда как она смотрит на меня абсолютно бесстрастно. 

Она знает, должна знать, иначе почему… зачем бы ей спрашивать об этом? 

Она кидает на меня оценивающий взгляд.

\- Сколько тебе лет, грязнокровка?

Преодолев вину и унижение, тихо отвечаю:

\- Восемнадцать.

_Да, я маленькая глупая девочка, с головой окунувшаяся в омут отношений с человеком намного старше, который пугает меня до полусмерти. Да, я – та, кто спит с вашим мужем, я одержима им и, возможно даже…_

Уголки ее губ чуть дергаются вверх, и на секунду мне кажется, что взгляд ее потеплел.

\- Когда мне было восемнадцать, я готовилась к ЖАБА, - с ностальгией и грустью в голосе произносит она.

Я не знаю, что сказать. Она тоже. Тишина такая, что я едва дышу, но все равно кажется: мое дыхание слишком громкое.

Она не может сочувствовать мне. Никогда не поверю в это. Жизнь научила меня не доверять никому, - кроме разве что Рона, - в тот самый момент, когда Гарри не сумел спасти моих родителей.

\- Здесь не место для молодой девушки. Я много раз говорила Люциусу, что это лишено смысла. Пусть ты и грязнокровка, но я не понимаю, как твое заключение сможет помочь хоть в чем-то?

Мне нечего сказать, и поэтому я молчу.

\- Он не может отпустить тебя, я это понимаю, - она пристально смотрит на меня. – Тебе прекрасно известно, что будет с ним, если он это сделает.

_Боже, если ты милосерден, обрушь на меня небо и погреби под останками мира._

Как-то я сказала Люциусу, что если бы он действительно заботился обо мне, он бы отпустил меня. Но тогда он поклялся, что я стану свободной только через его труп. Но не думаю, что Нарцисса подразумевает то же самое.

\- Я полагаю, он обращается с тобой настолько хорошо, насколько это возможно в подобной ситуации, - продолжает она едва слышным шепотом. – Белла постоянно твердит мне о том, как он не позволяет никому навредить тебе, никому и ничем.

Она умолкает, а у меня внутри все леденеет, покрывается тонким слоем инея, и кровь замедляет свой бег по артериям и венам. Вдох. Выдох. 

_Она знает она знает она ЗНАЕТ!_

Ее голубые кристально-ясные глаза встречаются с моими – карими, унылыми и скучными.

\- Цени покровительство, что он проявляет в отношении тебя, грязнокровка, - она говорит так тихо, что мне кажется, я прочла это по ее губам, а не уловила их на слух. – Возможно, это единственное, что может спасти тебя…

Дверь резко распахивается, и в комнату входит Люциус - Боже, только его тут не хватало! - как всегда, элегантный, холодный и неприступный.

Однако на короткий миг, - на какую-то сотую долю секунды, но я все равно успеваю это заметить, - спокойствие и хладнокровие покидают его. Он замирает, и глаза его чуть расширяются, когда он видит, что его жена разговаривает с его… с его…

Кто я для него?

\- Добрый вечер, Люциус, - вежливо произносит Нарцисса. – Ты рано сегодня.

Надо отдать ему должное, он быстро взял себя в руки. Теперь на его лице прежняя непроницаемая маска.

Он много лет скрывал ото всех свои настоящие эмоции, и за прошедшие годы овладел этим мастерством в совершенстве, мне ли не знать.

\- Нарцисса, - бросает он, подходя к ней и отстраненно целуя в щеку.

Внутри что-то екнуло, но я ничем не выдаю, что меня что-то беспокоит. Буду брать пример с Люциуса – не показывать эмоций. Это приводит только к боли.

Он поворачивается ко мне, глядя на меня с обвинением…

_Я ничего не сказала, пожалуйста, не смотри на меня так…_

Но уже в следующую секунду его взгляд вновь обращен к жене.

\- Какая приятная неожиданность, - он улыбается ей. – Кому мы обязаны честью видеть тебя?

\- Сестра пригласила меня на обед, - сдержанно отвечает она.

Люциус кивает, по-прежнему ничем не выдавая своих чувств.

\- Где она сейчас?

Нарцисса медлит с ответом.

\- Темный лорд вызвал ее около пяти минут назад. И Драко тоже, он пошел с ней, - заканчивает она, отворачиваясь от мужа, и я не могу больше видеть ее лицо.

Без колебаний Люциус дотрагивается до ее плеча.

\- Ему уже семнадцать, Нарцисса, - ровным тоном говорит он. – Он достаточно взрослый, чтобы принимать решения, и он способен защитить себя в случае чего. Ты должна перестать постоянно волноваться за него.

Она вновь поворачивается к нему, и я замечаю, как она напряжена.

\- Конечно, - натянуто отвечает она. – Я уже свыклась с тем, что он идет по твоим стопам. И я рада, что его тетя и отец присматривают за ним.

Люциус никак не реагирует на ехидный тон, а лишь кивает, убирая руку с ее плеча. С облегчением вздыхаю. Почему-то этот его жест задел меня сильнее, чем я могла вообразить.

Он поворачивается ко мне, и его глаза яростно полыхают. Но это невозможно было бы заметить, если не знаешь, что искать.

\- Что здесь делает грязнокровка? – спрашивает он.

Нарцисса слегка хмурится, но он не видит этого.

\- Она заканчивала уборку, когда ты вошел, - он пристально смотрит на меня из-за спины мужа. – Но, думаю, она на сегодня закончила.

Люциус не поворачивается к ней, продолжая сверлить меня тяжелым взглядом.

\- Тогда я отведу ее в ее комнату, - его губы едва шевелятся при этих словах. – Не желаю терпеть ее присутствие здесь дольше необходимого.

Замираю на месте. Знаю, он должен был сказать это, дабы сохранить видимость, но…

Нарцисса все еще хмурится, наблюдая за тем, как Люциус хватает меня за предплечье.

\- Пошли, грязнокровка.

Проклиная себя за слабость, делаю, как он приказал, и следую за ним к двери. Уже на пороге он оборачивается к жене, и на ее лице тут же появляется слабая, вежливая улыбка.

\- Полагаю, ты вернешься в поместье? – вопросом это можно назвать с некоторой натяжкой.

Она кивает.

\- Как только допью бокал этого великолепного вина.

Люциус выдавливает из себя улыбку и, развернувшись, покидает комнату.

Нарцисса едва заметно кивает мне.

У меня возникает чувство, что я должна что-то сказать. Но что? _Спасибо за то, что вы единственная из семьи Малфоев сказали мне что-то более-менее хорошее, даже при том, что я сплю с вашим мужем?_

Не очень удачная идея.

Поэтому я отворачиваюсь от прекрасной жены Люциуса и следую за ним из комнаты.

Как только дверь за нами закрывается, он хватает меня за руку и тащит по коридору. Я едва не вскрикиваю от боли, но сдерживаю себя.

Он зол. Нет, он в ярости. И ему вовсе не обязательно что-то говорить, я и так все прекрасно вижу.

В мгновение ока мы оказываемся в моей комнате. Распахнув дверь, он толкает меня вглубь и, войдя за мной, захлопывает ее. Его губы сжаты в тонкую линию, а черты лица напряжены.

\- Ты говорила с ней? – в его голосе звенит гнев.

Я дрожу от страха, стоя перед ним. Реальность в одночасье наваливается на меня – осознание того, что мы делаем, и ужас всего происходящего между нами…

\- Я.., - спотыкаюсь на первом же слове, потому что не хватает воздуха.

В два шага он преодолевает разделяющее нас расстояние, занося руку для удара, его глаза мечут молнии.

\- Просто ответь на чертов вопрос! – шипит он.

Отшатываюсь от него назад, врезаясь спиной в холодную стену, опираясь на нее, чтобы не рухнуть на пол.

\- Люциус, я… мне кажется, она _знает_! – голос дрожит, я еле сдерживаю рвущиеся наружу рыдания.

Его лицо становится белее мела. Такое чувство, будто он увидел призрака.

Люциус медленно опускает руку. Его глаза широко распахнуты, и кажется, принадлежат совсем другому человеку.

\- Что? – шепчет он.

Крепче вцепляюсь в каменную стену позади, глубоко вздыхая.

\- Твоя… твоя жена. Я думаю, она знает… о нас.

В его лице ни кровинки. Он больно хватает меня за плечо, отрывая от стены, и несколько раз встряхивает.

\- Что она тебе сказала? – шипит он. – _Что именно_ она сказала?

Сглатывая комок в горле, судорожно вспоминаю наш с ней разговор до мельчайших деталей.

\- Она сказала… она сказала, что она твоя жена, – шепчу я.

Он останавливается, с удивлением глядя на меня и до боли сжимая мое плечо.

\- И что? – убрав руку, он продолжает смотреть на меня с недоверием. – Да, она моя жена, если ты еще помнишь об этом. И уже много лет.

\- Но это не все! – с отчаянием в голосе выкрикиваю я. – Она сказала… сказала, что Беллатрикс ненавидит меня не только потому, что я грязнокровка.

Люциус прищуривается, обдумывая то, что я сказала, но затем, покачав головой, вновь поднимает на меня глаза.

\- Cомневаюсь, что она имела в виду то, о чем ты подумала, - спокойным тоном произносит он. – Если бы она считала, что Беллатрикс ревнует меня к тебе, тогда бы это значило, что ей прекрасно известно, что у ее сестры есть на то основания.

Я совсем запуталась.

\- Но… а не вы ли как-то говорили, что, возможно, Нарцисса знает о том, что было между вами и ее сестрой?

Он закатывает глаза, качая головой.

\- Может и говорил, но я всегда был абсолютно уверен, что у нее нет доказательств, одни догадки, - откровенно произносит он. – Я так сказал, чтобы ты оставила любые мысли рассказать об этом моей жене после того, как Беллатрикс… так неосмотрительно себя повела.

Мои губы помимо воли расплываются в улыбке.

\- А почему вы думаете, что я не могу рассказать ей об этом сейчас? – поспешно спрашиваю я. – А может, я только что ей все рассказала?

\- Правда? – он смотрит на меня, изогнув одну бровь.

Мне нечего ответить, и, поняв это, он победно ухмыляется. 

\- Нет, думаю, ты ничего не сказала, - тихо произносит он. – И сомневаюсь, что когда-либо скажешь.

Конечно, я буду молчать. Все тайны и секреты, связанные с ним, я унесу с собой в могилу. Все, даже тот, о котором не должна знать ни одна живая душа, самый страшный и темный его секрет – его чувства к грязнокровке.

\- Но… - в отчаянии начинаю я. – Но она может просто… она может просто думать, что Беллатрикс злится на меня, потому что печется о благополучии своей сестры, или еще из-за чего.

\- Беллатрикс Лестрейндж заботится о ком-то, кроме себя? – скалится он. – Мы говорим об одной и той же женщине? – он ухмыляется еще шире.

Невольно улыбаюсь в ответ, и в этот момент в целом мире кроме нас не существует никого, мы улыбаемся друг другу, и это прекрасно, потому что искренне. Это уже не игра и не противостояние характеров…

Но его улыбка быстро исчезает, как только он осознает – немного запоздало, – что откровенно шутит и смеется с грязнокровкой. Его взгляд становится хмурым, и моя улыбка гаснет.

Повисает долгая пауза, которую он решает нарушить первым:

\- Нарцисса знает Беллатрикс лучше, чем кто-либо, - спокойно произносит он. – И искренне считает, что если бы Беллатрикс знала о моей интрижке с кем-нибудь, то непременно рассказала бы ей.

\- Тогда почему она до сих пор не сделала этого? – шепотом спрашиваю я. – Почему она еще не сказала ей о том, что мы с вами…

Он прищуривается, глядя на меня: я ступаю на опасную тропу. Любые разговоры и намеки на наши отношения – запретная тема…

Тем более, мне что-то не хочется использовать слово «интрижка». Оно не подходит для описания того, что между нами.

\- Почему Беллатрикс еще не рассказала сестре о нас? – в конце концов спрашиваю я.

\- Потому что она не _знает_ , - раздраженно кидает он. – Она подозревает, но у нее нет доказательств. Они были – воспоминания о той ночи, когда она перерезала тебе вены, – но я стер их. К тому же Беллатрикс, может, и сумасшедшая, но не идиотка. Она прекрасно знает, что если попытается утопить меня, я потяну ее за собой, я расскажу жене о поведении ее сестрицы, о том, как она спала со своим зятем, - он умолкает на мгновение, поднимая голову чуть выше. – Беллатрикс знает. Она любит сестру и сделает все, что в ее силах, чтобы сохранить ту в неведении.

Обдумываю его слова. Думаю, он прав, но… но…

\- Беллатрикс сказала вашей жене, что вы не позволяете никому причинять мне вред, - на одном дыхании произношу я, пока у меня есть силы на это. - Еще ваша жена сказала, что я… что я должна ценить ваше покровительство и защиту, потому что это единственное, что может спасти меня.

Он задумчиво смотрит на меня, и я осторожно продолжаю:

\- Что она имела в виду, говоря, что это единственное, что может спасти меня?

\- Понятия не имею, - хмурится он.

И мне кажется, у него возникла какая-то мысль, но он прогоняет ее, качая головой.

\- Ей жаль тебя, и не более того, - спокойно заключает он. – Я знаю ее. Несмотря на ее убеждения, она не одобряет моих методов и много раз просила меня быть с тобой помягче – насколько это возможно.

Чувство вины гложет меня. Нарциссе меня жаль… И чем я плачу ей за эту доброту?

\- Вы уважаете ее, но тем не менее не хотите прислушиваться к ее советам, - почти шепотом начинаю я. – Вы никогда не проявляли ни капли милосердия ко мне.

Он глубоко вздыхает и, кажется, хочет сказать что-то в ответ, но не может выдавить из себя ни слова.

\- Что-то еще? – наконец спрашивает он.

Напряженно соображаю, как ответить.

\- Нет, - в конце концов выдаю я, - нет, только это.

\- Тогда, полагаю, у нас нет причин для беспокойства, - заключает он. – Нарцисса никогда не хотела быть Пожирательницей Смерти, потому что не готова зайти настолько далеко во имя достижения цели. И я не сомневаюсь, что именно поэтому она заговорила с тобой сегодня. Она просто жалеет тебя. Если бы она подозревала нас, то в первую очередь поговорила бы со мной, я уверен. У нее слишком развито чувство собственного достоинства, чтобы распространяться на такую деликатную тему.

Могу ли я ему верить? У меня просто нет выбора. Он знает ее лучше меня.

Но… то, как она говорила, и намеки Беллатрикс…

\- Что мы делаем? – шепчу я. – Сколько времени пройдет, прежде чем нас в итоге раскроют?

Его глаза полыхают яростью.

\- Нас не раскроют, грязнокровка, - тихо произносит он. – Я позабочусь об этом.

\- Нам грозит _опасность_ , Люциус, - стараюсь не обращать внимания на бешеный стук сердца, готового вот-вот выскочить из груди.

Горькая улыбка касается его губ.

\- А когда она нам не грозила?

Он прав. Абсолютно и всецело прав. С самого начала наши отношения были разрушительными, безумными… неправильными во всех смыслах. Уже тогда, в ту ночь, когда он ворвался в мою комнату и прижал меня к стене, не позволяя увидеть свое лицо, но заставив чувствовать его сильное тело, прижимающееся ко мне, заставив гадать, кто бы это мог быть, и что ему нужно, и задаваться вопросом, хочу ли я умереть в эту самую минуту или же хочу посмотреть, что будет дальше.

\- Это безумие, - полушепотом произношу я. – Все это… _неправильно_.

Черты его лица ожесточаются.

\- Кому знать лучше, как не мне, - шепчет он.

Волны ненависти исходят от него. Ненависти ко мне и к самому себе.

\- Но вы считаете это сумасшествием, потому что я грязнокровка, в то время как я думаю, что это неправильно из-за того, что слишком многим мы причиняем боль. Рону, вашей жене… и друг другу.

Его губы растягиваются в тонкую нить, и он смотрит на меня так, словно старается понять, но не может, потому что ему чуждо беспокойство о чьих-то чувствах, кроме собственных.

\- Мы никому не делаем больно, грязнокровка, - бормочет он. – Никто, кроме нас, не знает правды.

Грустно качаю головой. Никто и никому…

\- А как же мы? – голос все-таки срывается. – Как насчет того, что мы оба страдаем? Разговаривая сегодня с вашей женой, которая была так добра ко мне, я думала лишь о том, как мы… вы и я…

Осекаюсь на полуслове, видя, как он крепко сжал кулак. Я не должна была заговаривать об этом. И пусть он больше не гасит свечи прежде чем прийти ко мне, дабы доказать себе, что он ничего не боится, но все же он еще не готов открыто говорить о том, что между нами происходит.

\- Вы понятия не имеете, как я себя чувствовала. Словно я грязная шлюха, - от унижения слезы застилают глаза.

Что-то необъяснимое происходит в этот момент между нами. Что-то, очень похожее на то, что я чувствовала, когда давным-давно призналась ему, что боюсь возвращаться в свою комнату, потому что Долохов может снова прийти ко мне.

\- Я не виноват, что ты так себя чувствуешь, - его губы едва шевелятся.

\- Конечно же, это не ваша вина! – язвительно бросаю я, слезы текут по щекам, но мне уже все равно, меня затопили злость и унижение.

Он глубоко вздыхает, пытаясь справиться со вспышкой ярости, полыхнувшей в глубине его глаз.

\- И в чем, позволь узнать, - с угрозой в голосе шепчет он, - моя вина?

\- Каждую ночь вы приходите ко мне и берете то, что хотите, - всхлипывая, выдавливаю из себя. – Вас не волнует, что я чувствую, вы просто не оставляете мне выбора. _Никогда_.

\- А с чего бы мне заботиться о твоих чувствах? – ядовито спрашивает он, мерзко улыбаясь. – Ты же просто грязнокровка, - вещь! – и значишь для меня не более, чем какая-нибудь безделушка.

\- Вот значит как, - мой голос дрожит. – Я для вас просто забава, и, когда вы найдете себе новое увлечение, _секс с грязнокровкой_ будет считаться пройденным этапом, да?

Он молча смотрит на меня так, словно я говорю вещи, которых он не желает слышать.

Смотрит и не отводит взгляд.

\- Это одна из главных причин, по которым вы хотите меня? – решаюсь задать вопрос. Шепотом. – Потому что я грязнокровка?

\- Что? – он угрожающе прищуривается.

Мой вдох такой глубокий, что на мгновение мне кажется, легкие не вместят столько воздуха и попросту лопнут.

\- Долохов… перед тем, как мы его убили, сказал, что вы хотите меня, потому что я грязнокровка, а это единственное, что для вас запретно, - предательские слезы жгут глаза. – Действительно ли то, что… происходит между нами, следствие вашего каприза?

\- Конечно, нет! – шипит он, теряя все свое самообладание. – Ты серьезно думаешь, что я так плохо себя контролирую?

Смысл его слов начинает доходить до меня. Он сказал… он хочет меня вовсе не поэтому.

Тогда, _почему_?

\- Что во мне особенного? – мой голос немного громче, чем самый тихий шепот. – Нарцисса… ваша жена такая красивая, а Беллатрикс такая яркая… но вы хотите меня, _грязнокровку_. Почему?

Какое-то время, кажущееся вечностью, он смотрит на меня, обдумывая мои слова, оценивая меня. Его глаза, как темные омуты, затягивают меня, проникая в самые сокровенные уголки души, и меня начинает потряхивать от этого глубокого взгляда. Он будто пытается отыскать во мне что-то, к чему его так неумолимо влечет, что он не может сопротивляться и готов предать все, во что раньше неистово верил.

Вздохнув, он окидывает меня взглядом сверху вниз и вновь смотрит мне прямо в глаза. Затем делает шаг вперед, и еще один, медленно сокращая расстояние между нами, пока не оказывается достаточно близко, чтобы протянуть руку и заправить мне за ухо выбившуюся прядку волос. И все это время он не прерывал зрительного контакта.

\- Не знаю, - выдавливает он. – Разве я не говорил это уже тысячу раз?

Но Долохов же говорил, что это так… соблазнительно для Люциуса – знать, что сама чистота и невинность спит абсолютно беззащитная в соседней комнате…

По коже бегут мурашки от воспоминаний, но я все равно не прекращаю думать об этом. Не так уж и безрассудна мысль о том, что для того, кто всю жизнь провел во тьме, малейший лучик света и чистоты будет более, чем притягателен. Или я не права? Способен ли тот, чья душа чернее ночи, хоть раз в жизни пожелать чего-то хорошего?

Перебирая пряди моих волос за ухом, он не может – или не хочет? – отводить взгляд.

\- Ты не шлюха, грязнокровка, - он говорит так тихо, что мне приходится изо всех сил напрягать слух. – Я не поставлю тебя на одну ступень со своей свояченицей.

У сердца словно выросли крылья, и оно воспаряет в небо, но следом - ухает куда-то вниз, когда я осознаю, что это только слова. Мне нужно больше.

\- Тогда почему вы не желаете обращаться со мной, как с человеком? Спорю, с Беллатрикс вы вели себя лучше, потому что она чистокровная.

Он подходит еще ближе, если такое вообще возможно.

\- Ты слишком много взвалил на меня, Люциус, - я так устала, и мне уже плевать на рвущиеся наружу рыдания. – И после всего, что ты сделал со мной, ты обращаешься со мной, как со шлюхой.

Черты его лица заметно искажаются, словно мои слова поразили его в самое сердце, оставив жгучую рану, каких он оставил уже сотни на моей измученной душе.

\- Мне это не нравится так же, как и тебе, - со вздохом признается он. – Никогда не думал, что так все обернется.

Он сильнее прижимается ко мне, буквально вдавливая меня спиной в стену, и у меня перехватывает дыхание от его близости. Но я нахожу в себе силы сказать:

\- Мы должны остановиться, - голос насквозь пропитан отчаянием. – Немедленно. Пока не стало слишком поздно.

Он наклоняется, и я почти чувствую касание его губ, вижу каждую морщинку на его лице так ясно, как могу видеть его душу, как бы он ни старался укрыть ее от меня.

\- Слишком поздно, грязнокровка? – он облизывает пересохшие губы. – Этот мост мы сожгли уже очень давно.

А в следующее мгновение его губы накрывают мои.

 

_to be continued…_


	32. Шрамы

**Глава 32. Шрамы.**

_Меня переполняет боль,  
Ночами хочется кричать.  
Моя любовь сродни болезни!  
И тьма внутри меня порой  
Пугает; некуда бежать!  
Я с каждым днем все ближе к бездне…_ (пер. – **kama155** )

Сильвия Платт, «Вяз»

______________________________________________

Вылезаю из ванны: теплая вода ручьями стекает с меня на холодные плитки пола.

Хватаю с вешалки полотенце и наспех вытираюсь.

Он скоро будет здесь. Нужно поторопиться.

Я не хотела затягивать допоздна. Просто я так _устала_ сегодня. Я весь день работала и освободилась всего полчаса назад.

Но это не отменяет того факта, что он скоро придет. В последнее время он никогда не задерживается.

Прохожу в комнату, останавливаясь перед гардеробом. Открыв дверь, пробегаюсь взглядом по платьям: однотонные, простенькие платьица. Как у прислуги. _Одежда, наиболее соответствующая твоему положению_ … именно так он сказал мне однажды.

Ублюдок.

Черное, черное, коричневое, синее, черное, зеленое, голубое, коричневое, серое, черное, черное…

Минутку.

Это что? Впервые вижу это платье в самом конце перекладины с вешалками, прямо за серым.

Оно… нет, оно не серое и не черное. Оно… розовое? Очень бледное, с сероватым отливом, но все-таки _розовое_.

И как это я раньше его не замечала? Хотя я никогда особо и не задумывалась над тем, что висит в моем шкафу.

Вытаскиваю платье из гардероба: несмотря на свой цвет, оно все же очень простое.

Никогда не была поклонницей розового. Оно вызывает ассоциацию с Панси Паркинсон и тем кошмарным платьем, которое было на ней на рождественском балу.

Но… так приятно иметь что-то, в какой-то мере олицетворяющее нормальную жизнь.

Все бы отдала за пару туфель и комплект нижнего белья – эти вещи в топе моих приоритетов.

Натягиваю платье на влажное тело. Ткань прилипает к коже, но когда я высохну, это прекратится, так что не беда.

Подхожу к прикроватному столику и, взяв гребень, расчесываю мокрые волосы, свисающие сосульками.

В последние дни я нечасто смотрюсь в зеркало: мне противно собственное отражение. Меня тошнит от той, кем я стала. Видеть ее не могу!

Но расчесывая волосы, я невольно бросаю взгляд в зеркало.

Господи, я такая тощая. Сколько же килограммов я потеряла?

Впрочем, это неудивительно. Я ем от силы раз в день, ну а если повезет, то два.

Ненавижу. Чувствую себя только что вылупившимся птенцом: такой хрупкой, что кажется, дотронься пальцем – и я сломаюсь.

При желании я даже смогу пересчитать свои ребра.

Со вздохом откладываю гребень в сторону, и в следующее мгновение в комнату входит Люциус, прикрывая за собой дверь.

Он бегло осматривает комнату, а затем, глядя на меня, произносит:

– Сегодня ты пойдешь ко мне, – его глаза темнеют.

– Почему? – удивленно моргаю в ответ.

Он вновь обводит комнату взглядом и ухмыляется.

– Эта комната… какой-то чулан для прислуги. Не хочу находиться здесь дольше необходимого.

Ах, ну конечно. Эта убогая комнатушка напоминает ему, _кто_ я и кого он… Интересно, могу ли я все еще использовать слово _трахает_?

– Пошли, – он протягивает мне большой кусок серебристо мерцающей материи: что-то подобное я уже видела у Гарри. Мантия-невидимка. – Надень это. На случай, если мы встретим кого-нибудь в коридоре.

– А не слишком ли это рискованно? – дрожащим голосом спрашиваю я. – Вдруг кто-нибудь войдет в твою комнату?

– Каждый раз, когда я прихожу к тебе, мы тоже рискуем. В моей комнате мы будем не в большей опасности.

Знакомое чувство зарождается где-то глубоко внутри: страх – я переживала его уже несчетное множество раз, но все еще никак не могу свыкнуться с этими ощущениями.

Несмело протягиваю руку и, взяв мантию, накидываю ее на голову, стараясь, чтобы ни платье, ни босые ступни не выглядывали из-под нее.

Люциус окидывает меня взглядом и кивает.

– Хорошо, – шепчет он. – Следуй за мной и не отставай, – его взгляд ожесточается. – И не думай сбежать. Дверь в конце коридора заперта.

Необязательно было говорить мне это. Я не смогла бы сбежать, даже если бы у меня была возможность… я бы не сбежала.

Развернувшись, он на секунду приникает ухом к двери, прислушиваясь, – нет ли кого-нибудь в коридоре, а затем открывает ее и выходит из комнаты. Следую за ним, нарочно шурша мантией, давая ему понять, что я рядом.

Не глядя в мою сторону, он запирает дверь и направляется к своей комнате. Он уже сделал несколько шагов, но тут позади нас открывается дверь.

– Люциус?

Мы поворачиваемся, и – хвала Господу, что я скрыта мантией.

Беллатрикс медленно направляется в нашу сторону.

– Чего тебе? – грубо спрашивает он.

Слабая улыбка касается ее губ.

– Ты знаешь, чего я хочу, – не нужно быть семи пядей во лбу, чтобы понять, на _что_ она намекает. – Было время, когда ты прекрасно это знал.

Желудок скручивает стальными жгутами. Не хочу, чтобы она разговаривала с ним, не хочу, чтобы она даже смотрела на него…

Черт. Теперь понятно, что она чувствует по отношению ко мне.

Стоп. Ну уж нет! Я не собираюсь жалеть еще и эту стерву. Мне очень стыдно перед его женой, но испытывать угрызения совести из-за той, которая пыталась заставить Рона переспать с его младшей сестрой… никогда!

– Ты пьяна, – ледяным тоном произносит Люциус. – И уже поздно. Возвращайся в кровать.

Она смеется и проводит пальцем по вороту его мантии.

Кажется, меня сейчас стошнит.

– Я вернусь, Люциус, – шепчет она, – но не хочешь ли присоединиться ко мне?

Едва не теряя сознание, я с облегчением вздыхаю, когда он сбрасывает ее руку.

– Уходи, Белла, – приказывает он. – Ты ставишь себя в глупое положение.

На ее лице мелькает разочарование, и она отступает на шаг назад.

– Почему ты прекратил это, Люциус? – в ее голосе почти нежность, никогда не слышала, чтобы она говорила _таким_ тоном. – Нам ведь было хорошо вместе. Я помню, как ты не мог насытиться мною…

– Просто потрясающе, – обрывает ее речь Люциус, – удивительно, как ты можешь извратить вещи, выставив их такими, какими они никогда не были.

Она бледнеет, в глазах загорается опасный огонек, а губы кривятся от злости.

– Ты была лишь развлечением, Белла, – безжалостно бросает он. – Весьма приятным, но все же только развлечением – и не более. А теперь все кончено, – он поворачивается к двери в свою комнату. – Спокойной ночи.

Она в ярости хватает его за плечо, разворачивая к себе.

Подаюсь немного назад, и слава Богу, мантия все еще скрывает меня.

– Ты жалок! – шипит она. – Как ты мог бросить меня ради грязной маленькой…

– Я уже тысячу раз говорил тебе, – он вновь прерывает ее, в голосе звенят железные нотки, – что между мной и грязнокровкой ничего нет. Коли уж хочешь правды, то я порвал с тобой, потому что ты меня бесишь. Всегда бесила и будешь бесить до скончания веков.

Какое-то время она пытается справиться с шоком, но быстро находит что сказать.

– А _она_ тебя не бесит? – гневно шепчет она. – С этими невыносимыми замашками всезнайки и святоши.

Она умолкает на мгновение, а затем усмехается.

– Разве может она сравниться со мной? – охрипшим голосом спрашивает она. – О моей красоте слагают легенды. Ради тебя я готова на все – даже на то, о чем она и _помыслить_ не может…

– Я не хочу продолжать этот разговор, – он начинает злиться. – Если у тебя осталась хоть капля гордости, ты сейчас же пойдешь и ляжешь спать. Возможно, завтра ты сможешь увидеться со своим мужем. Я более чем уверен, что Рудольфус очень соскучился по своей драгоценной женушке.

Она вот-вот лопнет от злости.

– Не упоминай при мне этого неблагодарного! – шипит она. – Он мне не ровня. Я вышла замуж по тем же причинам, что и ты – женился, – выгода и социальное положение, – ничего более!

Она хватает его за отвороты мантии.

– Как ты не понимаешь, Люциус? Мы же одного поля ягоды. Ты и я. Нами управляет наша гордость, и мы оба в розыске. Мы занимаем высокое положение в кругу Темного Лорда, потому что ни тебя, ни меня никогда не мучили угрызения совести, в отличие от других…

Он убирает ее руки от себя, на лице застыло ожесточенное выражение.

– О, пожалуйста, не ставь нас на одну ступень. Между нами – пропасть.

Когда-то – давным-давно – он сказал мне почти то же самое. _Между нами столько различий, грязнокровка…_

– Знаешь, как меня называет грязнокровка? – кажется, он решил развлечься. 

И я перестаю дышать на то время, пока он тянет эффектную паузу.

– Она считает меня чудовищем, олицетворением всего зла на земле. И как знать – может, она и права, – тихо произносит он. – Возможно, твердость характера и отсутствие сомнений и колебаний присущи лишь отпетым негодяям.

– Мы не такие, Люциус, – Беллатрикс надменно задирает голову вверх, глядя ему в глаза.

– А если так, Белла? – вкрадчиво перебивает ее Люциус. – Может быть, мы действительно – зло. Я могу признать это, потому что _я_ в здравом уме, чего не могу сказать о тебе. Я сознательно ступил на этот путь, ты же… действовала импульсивно.

Но… разве сознательное решение не _хуже_? У нее, по крайней мере, есть оправдание своим поступкам.

Она становится белее мела и, скривившись, гневно бросает:

– У тебя каменное сердце.

Он усмехается, качая головой.

– Ты никогда не думала, что мы были лишь наказанием друг для друга? Но я больше не намерен терпеть это.

Она скалится.

– Боже, – шепчет она, – да что эта грязнокровка – приверженка высоких гриффиндорских идеалов – может иметь общего с бессердечным монстром вроде тебя?

Он глубоко вздыхает. Сердце бешено стучит, причиняя невыносимую боль, потому что не думаю, что даже _я_ знаю ответ на этот вопрос.

– Я больше не буду повторять: она - лишь моя пленница.

Истерический смех эхом разносится по коридору.

– Продолжай убеждать себя, если это очистит твою совесть, – задыхаясь, произносит она. – Я могу и подождать. Месяцем больше, месяцем меньше… какая разница!

– Ради Бога, о чем ты? – раздраженно спрашивает Люциус. 

Ее улыбка не сулит ничего хорошего.

– Девчонка умрет, Люциус. – Определенно эта мысль доставляет ей неземное удовольствие. – Она слишком много знает, чтобы уйти отсюда живой. Ты же знаешь: когда Поттер сдохнет, она составит ему компанию. И ты должен будешь лично устранить ее. Так что я подожду. И когда она умрет от твоей руки, я буду знать: было лишь вопросом времени то, что ты вернешься ко мне…

Он наотмашь бьет ее по лицу, и она падает на пол, вскрикивая от боли.

Но ее слова все еще звучат в моей голове. Люциус… Люциус должен будет убить меня. Он станет моим палачом, он должен будет сделать это…

_Вполне закономерный финал, не так ли?_

Ужас и ненависть смешались в глазах Люциуса, и его ужас – отражение того, что чувствую я.

– Даже если бы я спал с грязнокровкой, – от его яростного шипения у меня волосы дыбом встают, – ничто, в том числе и ее смерть, не заставило бы меня вернуться к такой злобной старой гарпии, как ты.

Ее лицо искажает гнев, но прежде чем она успевает ответить, он хватает ее за волосы и отталкивает подальше от себя.

– Пошла вон, – зло бросает он.

Если бы взглядом можно было убивать, Люциус был бы уже хладным трупом.

Я едва дышу от страха, но она, кажется, не собирается продолжать ссору. Поднявшись на ноги, она смотрит прямо на него, в ее глазах полыхает ненависть.

– Предатель крови, – сквозь зубы выплевывает она, а затем, развернувшись, уходит и громко хлопает дверью в конце коридора.

Какое-то время он смотрит в пустоту перед собой. Догадываюсь, что он обдумывает ее слова. Должно быть, они ранили его в самое сердце. Боль, которую причиняют эти слова, не может сравниться ни с чем. Предатель крови, предатель крови, предатель крови…

Он много раз говорил мне, что быть предателем крови – это все равно что быть грязнокровкой, если вообще не хуже. Ведь грязнокровки не могут выбирать себе статус.

А вот предатели крови...

Может, он вернет меня в мою комнату. И даже ударит при этом.

И покончит с этим безумием навсегда. Здесь и сейчас.

Он оборачивается, и я вздрагиваю от страха, не зная, что он собирается сделать, но он лишь открывает дверь в свою комнату.

– Тебе лучше войти, – он говорит так тихо, что я с трудом разбираю слова.

Поспешно переступаю порог, задевая его руку мантией, чтобы дать понять: я вошла.

Он запирает дверь, и мы остаемся наедине.

Пару секунд он смотрит на дверь, нахмурившись.

– Дай мне увидеть тебя, – произносит он, все еще стоя спиной ко мне. 

Сбрасываю с себя мантию-невидимку, и она бесформенной массой оседает у моих ног.

Он поворачивается ко мне, осматривая меня с ног до головы, а затем протягивает руку и заправляет локон волос мне за ухо.

– Ты действительно стоишь того? – тихо спрашивает он.

Я не отвечаю. Просто не знаю, что сказать.

Все, на что я сейчас способна, – это открыто смотреть ему в глаза, собрав в кулак жалкие остатки гордости.

Он вздыхает и, убрав руку, отводит взгляд.

– Она назвала меня _предателем крови_ , – мрачно произносит он. – Никогда не думал, что доживу до того дня, когда имя Малфоя будет заклеймено как… не обязательно мое, но любого из Малфоев.

Меня немного трясет. Она сделала ему очень больно, и я знаю, на ком он отыграется за это. Я слишком хорошо его знаю.

– Разве это важно – то, как она назвала тебя? – страх подталкивает меня говорить.

– Ты не представляешь, что это за оскорбление, – хмурится он.

– Еще хуже, чем «грязнокровка»? – спрашиваю я.

Он открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, но вместо этого глубоко вздыхает, а через несколько секунд отвечает:

– Что толку тратить время на объяснения? – У меня такое чувство, что вначале он хотел сказать вовсе не это. – Ты никогда не поймешь.

Недовольно вздыхаю, но он вновь отворачивается от меня, не обращая внимания на мое состояние.

Почему ему так больно? Из-за оскорбления или из-за того, что это _она_ обвинила его в предательстве?

– Она все еще небезразлична тебе? – не уверена, что хочу знать ответ на этот вопрос. – Ее мнение так много для тебя значит?

Он горько усмехается, все еще отказываясь смотреть на меня.

– Она никогда ничего для меня не значила, – признается он. – Она не заслужила ничьей заботы.

Словно гора с плеч. Как бы сильно мне ни хотелось забыть ее слова, но я вынуждена согласиться с ними. Как я могу соперничать со столь красивой ведьмой, у которой за плечами богатый опыт и… все такое.

До сих пор не могу понять, почему он хочет меня, когда рядом с ним такая женщина?

– Нет, меня волнует то, что она сказала, – шепчет он. – И ведь она права.

Он вздыхает, словно набираясь смелости.

– Я – предатель крови, – заключает он.

Молча смотрю на него. Ну а что я могу сказать, когда именно я виновата в том, что он стал тем, к кому всю жизнь испытывал презрение?

Он внимательно смотрит мне в глаза.

– Зачем я говорю об этом с тобой? Ты не можешь понять, о чем я, – с горечью произносит он. – Ты до сих пор не в состоянии понять, _кто_ ты и во _что_ ты меня превратила.

Недоверчиво качаю головой.

– Это ложь, Люциус! – неистово шепчу я. – Все твои чистокровные замашки… это никогда не было правдой.

Его глаза мечут молнии.

– Это не ложь! – бросает он. – Ты – грязнокровка. Это правда. И ты не можешь отрицать этого. Уступая тебе, я становлюсь предателем крови.

Ну конечно же, я не могу отрицать этого. Не могу отрицать, что я магглорожденная и что я сделала его предателем крови.

Поэтому я благоразумно молчу.

– Из-за тебя все так осложнилось, – в его глазах столько ненависти, что это причиняет мне почти физическую боль. – Я предал все свои убеждения – и ради кого? Ради какой-то никчемной грязнокровки!

Заставляю себя глубоко и ровно дышать, чтобы не сорваться.

– Если ты предал все ради меня, – дрожащим голосом начинаю я, – значит я не _какая-то никчемная грязнокровка_.

Пощечина обжигает лицо – я даже не заметила, как он замахнулся! – и слезы выступают на глазах против воли. 

Он тяжело дышит, пытаясь успокоиться и взять себя в руки.

– Дрянь, – с ненавистью шипит он. – Ты понятия не имеешь, как сильно заставляешь меня страдать!

– Ты тоже делаешь мне больно! – надломленным голосом оправдываюсь я. Будь он проклят! Это он понятия не имеет, что сделал со мной, и ему никогда не исправить того, что он натворил. – Ты причинил мне гораздо больше страданий и сделал это намеренно! Господи да ты убил моих родителей…

– Слушай, – прерывает он меня. – Подумай о том, как ты любила своих родителей. Вспомни все до малейших деталей.

И я вспоминаю, не сдерживая слез. Перед глазами проплывают образы и воспоминания, как мама заботилась обо мне, как беспокоилась за меня, а папа частенько посмеивался над ее чрезмерной тревогой – я помню его непринужденную улыбку.

Поднимаю взгляд на Люциуса: он бледен, и его лицо искажено ненавистью. Человек, убивший моих родителей и заменивший мне отца и мать после их гибели.

– Ты бы предпочла умереть вместо них, да? 

– Да, – шепчу я. – Я все бы отдала ради них.

Он удовлетворенно кивает.

– Точно так же я отношусь к тому, во что верю. Вот видишь, ты можешь утверждать, что мы разные, но ведь мы похожи. У нас обоих есть то, за что мы с радостью отдали бы жизнь. Различие лишь в том, что ты была так глупа, выбрав людей, в то время как я много лет назад уяснил: единственный, на кого ты можешь рассчитывать в этом мире – ты сам.

У меня отвисает челюсть.

– Ты серьезно? – сиплым шепотом спрашиваю я. – Ты же не можешь на полном серьезе уравнивать мои чувства к родителям и свое отношение к системе ценностей.

– А что мне мешает, грязнокровка? Чем твоя любовь к мерзким магглам, породившим тебя, лучше того, что делал я во имя ценностей, которые составляли основу моего бытия.

– Они не были мерзкими магглами! – чаша моего терпения лопнула. Как же я его ненавижу!

– Были, – спокойным тоном произносит он. – И ты так и не ответила на вопрос.

Довольно долго смотрю на него, в его холодные, словно неживые, глаза, больше всего на свете желая узнать: что же у него на уме, проникнуть в его мысли – хотя бы разок.

Но если бы у меня получилось, поняла бы я, что он лжет? Возможно, для него это абсолютная правда.

Как он может испытывать столь глубокую, сильную, всепоглощающую любовь и преданность к каким-то _убеждениям_?..

Невозможно. Я имею в виду не то, что он в принципе не способен на любовь, потому как это не так уж и важно.

Он смотрит на меня так, словно вообще не понимает, о чем я говорю.

– Меня всегда учили, что грязнокровки – это грязь, отбросы общества, – шепчет он. – С самого рождения я принимал это за истину. Даже сидя в Азкабане, когда весь мир отвернулся от меня, я не терял надежды, цепляясь за свою веру и убеждения, и утешал себя мыслью о том, что отомщу всем, когда наконец сбегу из тюрьмы.

Кровь стынет в жилах. Может быть, именно сейчас настал тот час, когда он не выдержит и выплеснет все…

– Бесполезный, никчемный мусор, – продолжает он. – Все до последнего.

Пока он переводит дыхание, его глаза встречаются с моими, и на короткий миг его взгляд смягчается. Люциус выглядит так, словно увидел меня впервые.

– Кроме разве что… – он колеблется, но все же решается продолжить – едва уловимым шепотом. – Кроме разве что _тебя_

Его слова разом выбивают из меня весь воздух, и я забываю как дышать, сердце бешено стучит в груди.

Он тянется ко мне и заправляет за ухо прядь моих волос.

– Ты… ты какая-то другая. Не знаю почему, но…

Замолчав, он смотрит на меня, будто я – ребус, который нужно непременно решить. Чувствую, как яростно бьется мое сердце, и кажется, оно в любую минуту готово выскочить из груди.

– Я никакая не особенная, Люциус, – шепчу я. – Никогда не была такой и никогда не буду.

Он горько улыбается.

– Моя милая грязнокровка, – вкрадчиво произносит он, – если бы ты только знала…

Он опускает глаза, обжигая меня взглядом снизу вверх, затем вновь смотрит на меня.

Делает шаг вперед, приближаясь ко мне. Слишком близко. В моем личном пространстве – но разве он не всегда там был?

– У меня есть одно желание, – шепчет он, глядя на меня потемневшими глазами, – хочу, чтобы твоя кровь была чистой. Одному Богу известно, что бы тогда было.

Одной рукой он стаскивает с моего плеча платье, другой – притягивает к себе, посылая электрические разряды по всему телу.

– Это решило бы все проблемы, – он наклоняется ниже и ниже, пока я не перестаю видеть его лицо. Теперь я могу только чувствовать его дыхание на своей шее. – Вся эта ситуация стала бы намного… приятнее.

Он целует мою шею – прямо под подбородком – и крепче сжимает меня в объятиях. Закрываю глаза и невольно выдыхаю сквозь приоткрытые губы. Он покрывает поцелуями мою шею, медленно опускаясь к впадинке между ключицами.

Это больше не может продолжаться. Не может.

Наше время подходит к концу. Я чувствую это. С каждым днем я все сильнее ощущаю опасность, нависшую над нами, словно огромный черный стервятник, расправивший крылья. Мы ступаем по самому хрупком льду, - Люциус и я, - и лишь вопрос времени, когда этот лед треснет…

И что ждет нас тогда? Волдеморт. Эйвери. Беллатрикс. Драко и Рон. Боль. Пытки. Смерть.

И разлука.

Но сейчас я могу лишь обнимать его. Я не думаю об опасности, когда он жадно прижимает меня к себе, целуя и раздевая.

Запускаю руки под его мантию, помогая ему раздеться. На мгновение он отстраняется и как-то странно смотрит на меня, но затем продолжает, позволяя мне помогать ему.

Только теперь до меня доходит, что это происходит впервые. Впервые я _помогаю_ ему делать это со мной…

Но я не могу иначе: ведь он так нужен мне, что без него я едва дышу.

Одежда падает кучей тряпья у наших ног, смешавшись: черные пятна в блекло-розовых волнах.

Его кожа такая бледная. Никогда не смогу привыкнуть к тому, что она такая. Словно твердый лед. Кажется, стоит дотронуться, как я тут же замерзну от холода! Так могло бы быть, но нет, она теплая. Такая теплая... как мрамор. Живой, дышащий, _теплый_ мрамор. Нетронутый. Незапачканный. Совершенный…

Кроме одного. Метка. Вечное напоминание о том, кто он, выжженное темным заклинанием на его руке.

Он осторожно подводит меня к кровати, мягко толкая на нее. Падаю на спину, и у меня мелькает мысль, что это самая мягкая кровать из всех, на которых мне приходилось спать.

Он нависает надо мной, и у меня перехватывает дыхание, – как всегда, – потому что я никогда не перестану бояться, что однажды придет день, когда он не выдержит и убьет меня за то, что я сделала с ним…

Но не сегодня. По его взгляду я понимаю, как нужна ему сейчас. В нем отражается почти нечеловеческий голод и жажда. Желание затопляет все вокруг.

Он внимательно смотрит на меня, заправляя прядь волос мне за ухо.

И я вновь вижу темную отметину на его предплечье, разрушающую красивую иллюзию. Доказательство его истинной сущности вытатуировано на его коже навечно.

Чуть приподнимаюсь, и мы оба замираем на долгое время.

Глубоко вздыхаю и неуверенно касаюсь метки, проводя по ней пальцем.

У него перехватывает дыхание.

Почему такой элегантный, имеющий безупречный вкус и чувство стиля человек захотел вдруг обезобразить себя подобным отвратительным знаком?

– Что ты делал сегодня? – я правда не знаю, зачем спрашиваю его об этом.

Поднимаю глаза и встречаюсь с его нахмуренным взглядом.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? 

– Какие ужасные вещи ты совершил сегодня во имя Волдеморта? – дрожащим шепотом спрашиваю я. – Что ты делал перед тем, как прийти сюда, ради продвижения его дела?

Он хмуро смотрит на меня, не понимая, почему я спрашиваю об этом – что вполне естественно. Ему никогда не понять.

– Ты правда хочешь знать? – прохладным тоном спрашивает он, убирая от меня руку.

Я смотрю ему в глаза, пытаясь разглядеть за слоями серой стали смутные тени ужасных деяний. 

Действительно ли я хочу знать, _что_ повидали эти глаза?

Не уверена. Порой мне кажется: мы настолько разные, что если я увижу сотворенное им зло, то сойду с ума от леденящих кровь сцен.

Но я ведь уже знаю, на что он способен.

Со вздохом опускаю взгляд на свои руки. У меня тоже есть отметины: вертикальные шрамы, нанесенные Люциусом, пересекаются с горизонтальными – знаками жгучей ненависти Беллатрикс, а вместе они постоянно напоминают о том, что может сделать ЕГО мир с людьми. 

У него свои шрамы, у меня – мои.

Он приподнимает мое лицо за подбородок, заставляя взглянуть ему в глаза. В них – ни намека на сожаление или раскаяние.

– Если ты правда хочешь знать, что я делал сегодня, тогда спроси меня снова, – шепчет он.

Закусываю губу в неуверенности. Я очень хочу, но в то же время я предпочла бы жить в неведении. И пусть та Гермиона, которой мне никогда уже не стать, ни за что не согласилась бы с подобным решением, плевать. Не это ли служит еще одним доказательством тому, как сильно он изменил меня?

Отвожу взгляд, разглядывая его плечо: там тоже есть шрам. Шрам, оставленный мной. Ножевое ранение, давным-давно зарубцевавшееся.

Бессознательно я провожу рукой по почти такому же шраму на своем плече. Рана, оставленная им. Не одна из тех, что исполосовали мою душу, но та, что изуродовала тело…

Он следит за моими пальцами и прищуривается на мгновение, когда понимает, _чего_ я касаюсь.

Спустя, кажется, вечность, он вновь решается заговорить.

– Шрамы нельзя убрать одним взмахом волшебной палочки, – шепчет он. – У меня свои, у тебя – твои.

– Но я _не желала_ их, – с горечью в голосе произношу я. – А вот ты… метка была твоим выбором.

Люциус невесело усмехается.

– Я давно сделал свой выбор, – он проводит пальцами по моей щеке. – Небольшая устрашающая отметина – малая плата за честь служить Темному Лорду.

Молча смотрю на него, чувствуя, как глаза наполняются слезами. Не могу. Не могу выносить те чувства, что испытываю к этому чудовищу. Беллатрикс была права… _что_ , черт возьми, мне нужно от него?

– Ты когда-нибудь смог бы оставить такую жизнь? – тихим шепотом спрашиваю его, удивляясь, как мне хватило духу задать подобный вопрос.

Но вместо ярости, которую я ожидала увидеть в его взгляде, я вижу лишь полное непонимание.

– С какой стати я должен это делать? – он смотрит на меня так, словно я спросила: а слишком ли плохо будет, если он отсечет себе руку.

Открыв рот, тут же закрываю его: ответить так, как я хочу, у меня язык не поворачивается.

А еще я не уверена, что все еще хочу знать ответ на свой вопрос.

Горькая усмешка появляется на его губах.

– Ради _тебя_? – произносит он. – Смог бы я оставить такую жизнь ради тебя, ты это имеешь в виду?

Щеки горят от унижения, потому что я знаю, что сейчас будет: очередной монолог о том, что я для него пустое место, кусок дерьма, мерзкая маггла…

И точно!

– Ты ждешь, что я все брошу, забуду про свой долг, предам свои убеждения ради грязнокровки? – последнее слово раскаленной плетью обжигает меня.

– Разве ты _уже_ не предал их? - мне страшно, но обратного пути нет. - Ты сделал это, когда впервые пришел в мою постель.

Мои слова ранили его так же, как меня каждый раз ранит его небрежное "грязнокровка". Ненависть и отвращение смешались в его глазах, но я знаю, что они направлены не на меня одну.

– Нет, – сквозь стиснутые зубы шипит он. – Я _ничего_ не предавал. Если бы я мог, то отрекся бы от всего, во что верю, но это – часть меня. Ты же... – он глубоко вздыхает. – Ты – моя слабость, и я признаю это с сожалением. Никогда не думал, что могу…

Он недобро прищуривается.

– Ты довольна? Довольна тем, что разрушила все, что придавало смысл моей жизни?

У меня на мгновение пропадает дар речи. Да как он смеет?!

– Ты тоже разрушил мою жизнь, – я вот-вот расплачусь. – Оставил меня ни с чем. Я даже не могу больше быть с Роном, он не простит мне такого низкого и подлого предательства.

Он ухмыляется, но в глазах нет ни намека на веселье, и качает головой.

– Выходит, мы отравили друг другу существование, – в его голосе проскальзывает обида. – Каждый из нас оставил другому лишь пепел воспоминаний, уничтожив все остальное.

– Но так не должно быть! – порывисто шепчу я.

Он вопросительно выгибает бровь.

Протягиваю руку, касаясь его лица, и чуть приподнимаюсь, глядя ему прямо в глаза, но он на мгновение закрывает их, пряча от меня свои чувства.

– Ты можешь оставить это, я знаю, – отчаянно шепчу я. – Ты смог бы.

Смешок слетает с его губ, и он отталкивает мою руку от себя. 

– Ты не ведаешь, о чем просишь, – его глаза потемнели, и в них отражается целая гамма противоречивых чувств. – _Ты_ смогла бы стать Пожирательницей Смерти ради меня?

Ответ, уже готовый сорваться с языка, комом встает в горле, и мне остается лишь сидеть и судорожно соображать.

Смогла бы я? Приговорить себя к жизни, наполненной болью, страданием и смертью? Ради него…

Нет.

 _Даже ради его спасения? Даже если бы твой отказ означал для него смертный приговор?_

Но… этого не будет! Никогда. То, чего прошу я, вполне возможно; а вот они никогда не примут грязнокровку в Пожиратели Смерти, так что…

Нет. Я не смогла бы сделать это.

Его рот изгибается в горькой усмешке.

– Вот видишь, в мире есть вещи пострашнее смерти, – шепчет он. – Поэтому я и выбрал этот путь. Я не боюсь умереть. Предать свои убеждения, переступить через идеалы, составляющие смысл моей жизни… никогда. Ни за что на свете.

Сердце вдребезги разлетается на осколки. Ни за что на свете, значит, ради меня – тем более.

Но он _уже_ сделал это. Он уже отдалился от них, когда впервые поддался тому, что чувствует ко мне.

Он пошел гораздо дальше, чем смерть. Ради меня. Потому что для него предать свои идеалы - во стократ хуже смерти.

Но что такое смерть? Если мы так похожи, - о чем он не устает твердить мне, - тогда он уже долгое время умирает от желания быть ближе к той, кого ненавидит больше всего на свете.

И если он действительно такой же, как я, он готов на всё, когда я в его руках. Потому что лишь одному Богу известно, на что готова я, когда _он_ обнимает меня.

Ради него я способна на все. Я ничего не знала о жизни, пока он не научил меня.

– Так все же ответь мне, – практически одними губами шепчет он, – ты еще хочешь знать, что я делал этим вечером?

Вновь закусываю губу и опускаю взгляд на свои руки. Нет, не хочу. Счастье – в неведении. Другая Гермиона никогда бы не согласилась с этим, но я больше не та наивная девочка, так что какое это теперь имеет значение?

Не хочу усугублять и усложнять ситуацию.

Усмехнувшись, он приподнимает мое лицо за подбородок и впивается в меня безжалостным взглядом.

– Я так и думал.

Его губы касаются моих – сначала мимолетно и нежно, словно упрашивая ответить на поцелуй, а затем, когда я подчиняюсь, он становится жестким, яростным и беспощадным.

Он ласкает меня, пальцами вырисовывая хаотичные витиеватые узоры на моей коже от бедер к груди, затем опускаясь к талии, оставляя жгучий след от прикосновения теплых рук. Господи кто знает, _что_ делали эти руки несколько часов назад? Пытали, калечили, возможно даже убивали…

Когда человек убивает, какую часть своей души он теряет? Дамблдор сказал Гарри, что убийство разрывает душу пополам.

Есть ли еще _у него_ душа?

Он накрывает ладонью мою грудь, пощипывая и теребя сосок, и меня словно пронзает током, внизу живота разливается тепло, я чувствую Люциуса каждой клеточкой своего тела. Выгибаюсь, прижимаясь к нему сильнее, он заглушает мой стон, впившись в мою нижнюю губу, нежно посасывая ее.

Как долго это может продолжаться? Если бы я могла сбежать, и если бы он бросил все и остался со мной, смогли бы мы быть вместе? Смогла бы я быть с ним в свете реальной жизни, а не под покровом темноты того мира, в котором мы оба вынуждены пребывать в заточении?

В конце концов, тьма превосходно скрывает грехи.

Он нависает надо мной, прижимая меня к матрацу, больно впиваясь пальцами в бедра и целуя горячо и яростно, и я отвечаю ему со всей страстью, обнимая его за шею, отчаянно желая притянуть его к себе еще ближе, слиться с ним в одно целое.

Почему меня так волнует, что он приходит ко мне после того, как пытает и убивает? Я же знаю, что он может делать, я испытала это на собственной шкуре, так почему же?..

Мое знание не отменяет того факта, что руки у него – по локоть в крови…

Оторвавшись от моих губ, он покрывает поцелуями шею, медленно опускаясь ниже, оставляя горящие следы там, где его губы касались моей кожи, и я знаю, что он собирается сделать. Он уже много раз делал это.

И я теряюсь в догадках, почему… почему он _хочет_ … с _грязнокровкой_ …

Но как только его голова оказывается между моих разведенных ног, все мысли улетучиваются, и мне становится все равно. Ничто больше не имеет значения, кроме его горячих губ и языка… он лижет, посасывает и кусает, и это самые невероятные ощущения из всех, что мне довелось испытать в жизни. Я почти готова вновь поверить в Бога. Бессознательно раздвигаю ноги еще шире, учащенно и сбивчиво дыша, дрожа от невыносимого напряжения, тугим узлом стянувшегося внизу живота…

Но в этот момент он вдруг снова оказывается лицом к лицу со мной, глядя на меня затуманенным взглядом, тяжело и рвано дыша.

На его щеках проступил едва заметный румянец – очередной признак его слабости.

Он разводит мои ноги в стороны так широко, что мне становится больно, – но мне все равно! – и входит в меня, резко выдыхая.

Он двигается во мне, и я цепляюсь за него с такой силой, что, наверное, на его прекрасной коже останутся синяки.

_Прошу тебя, забери всю боль. Ты столько раз ломал меня, мучил, пытал, но только ты можешь вновь заставить меня почувствовать себя живой..._

Он переворачивается на спину, удерживая меня верхом на себе, и я ложусь на него, чтобы дотянуться до его губ.

Он все еще двигается во мне, но теперь я могу двигаться с ним в одном ритме. Я научилась.

 _Он_ многому научил меня.

Он прерывает поцелуй и смотрит мне в глаза: его взгляд блуждает, и кожа на щеках приобрела розоватый оттенок. Он в очередной раз глубоко входит в меня, и у меня такое чувство, словно я на самом верху американских горок и вот-вот сорвусь вниз со скоростью света, а… а если я двину бедрами вот так… это поможет и _ему_ сорваться…

Он со стоном запрокидывает голову назад, и я не могу удержаться от того, чтобы не поцеловать его шею. Я хочу почувствовать его вкус. Мне это нужно. Жажда настолько сильна, что хочется грохнуться в обморок, закричать, разреветься…

Мой стон сливается с его. Он всаживается в меня с чудовищной силой, сжимая мои бедра: еще чуть-чуть – и кости треснут, но мне плевать, потому что в этот миг вселенная взрывается перед глазами, и я абсолютно счастлива. 

Стон срывается с его губ, он прижимается ко мне, и я ловлю его губы в мимолетном, слабом поцелуе…

Мы лежим в тишине, все еще прижимаясь друг к другу, пытаясь восстановить дыхание, пока я в конечном счете не скатываюсь с него, не говоря ни слова.

Теперь мы рядом, но не касаемся. Я лениво разглядываю балдахин изумрудного цвета над нами.

Пару секунд спустя Люциус укрывает нас покрывалом. Ткань невообразимо роскошная и приятная в сравнении с той, что лежит на моей кровати. Она мягко обволакивает меня.

Поворачиваю голову: возможно, я только… на секунду закрою глаза, чтобы дать им отдохнуть. Только на мгновение. Я так устала, меня окружает теплый кокон из дорогого материала, и я вовсе не собираюсь спать, а просто хочу, чтобы резь в глазах прошла, поэтому закрываю глаза… ненадолго… всего на пару секунд…

* * * 

Темнота постепенно отпускает меня.

Пару раз моргнув, все же открываю глаза.

Еще не до конца стряхнув с себя остатки сна, окидываю взглядом комнату.

Огонь в камине давно погас, только тлеющие угольки напоминают о том, что когда-то там бушевало пламя.

Должно быть, я заснула. Я вовсе не хотела, правда. Я только на минуту закрыла глаза.

Господи. Боже, он точно заставит меня поплатиться за это. Спать в его кровати это так… нет, слишком… слишком _интимно_. 

_И что? Разве возможно быть еще ближе к нему?_

Не в этом дело. Ему не понравится это. Он расценит это… ох, не знаю, наверное, как что-то вроде вторжения в личное пространство. И он определенно не захочет, чтобы ему напоминали о том, что у него может быть некая эмоциональная привязанность ко мне…

Так… минутку…

Чувствую тяжесть на талии. Что-то придавливает меня к кровати. И в следующий миг я понимаю, что это _он_ обнимает меня.

Напряженно прислушиваюсь… нет, этого просто не может быть. Не верю собственным ушам.

Тихое, размеренное дыхание за спиной.

Оборачиваюсь, он лежит на боку с закрытыми глазами и дышит ровно и глубоко.

Он спит. Он уснул рядом со мной…

Обнимая меня.

Со вздохом принимаюсь рассматривать его. Даже во сне он выглядит таким сдержанным: лицо не выражает никаких эмоций.

Насколько просто было бы убить его? Он сейчас полностью в моей власти. Я могла бы взять подушку и…

_И в тот же миг разорвать свое сердце в клочья._

Я не смогла бы убить его. Даже если бы до сих пор желала этого, я бы не смогла.

От горькой иронии на глаза навернулись слезы. Когда-то я бы все отдала за такую возможность и с радостью отплатила бы за все, что он сделал.

Но теперь…

Осторожно переворачиваюсь на бок – лицом к нему, – прижимаясь сильнее к его теплому телу, утопая в его объятиях, касаясь лбом его груди. Я хочу испить его, сделать частью себя. И я хочу быть с ним рядом вечно...

Глубоко вдыхаю его запах, необыкновенный, неповторимый. Дикий и опасный.

Никогда не думала, что когда-нибудь смогу почувствовать себя настолько... полной. Целой. Завершенной. Если он проснется и решит убить меня за то, что я прижимаюсь к нему, мне все равно. Я с радостью умру, потому что ничто больше не сможет дать мне это чувство завершенности, что я ощущаю, находясь в его объятиях, так близко к нему.

Непрошеные слезы катятся по щекам. Меня переполняют эмоции, и если я не дам им выхода, то просто умру.

Его дыхание замирает.

Я боюсь пошевелиться. Он не желает, чтобы я была настолько близка, я уверена в этом…

Но… его реакция совсем не такая, какой я ждала.

Он сильнее стискивает меня в объятиях, прижимая к себе, и я едва могу дышать от этой близости. Он ничего не говорит, и я тоже молчу…

И он не спит. Я точно знаю. И в этот прекрасный момент он обнимает меня, цепляется за меня, как и я цепляюсь за него. Потому что я нуждаюсь в нем так же сильно, как он нуждается во мне.

Да, он не спит. Чувствую, как его руки обнимают меня, одна из них поднимается вверх по моей обнаженной спине, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, и – одному Богу известно как! – он прижимает меня к себе еще ближе…

Я молчу и не смею даже открыть глаза. Не хочу разрушать этот восхитительный момент. Потому что сейчас он искренен – как никогда прежде.

Не могу сдержать улыбки.

И впервые за все время я осознанно засыпаю в его объятиях.

 

* * *

 

Я вновь выплываю из глубин сна, медленно просыпаясь.

И я больше не чувствую его теплых рук.

Открываю глаза и вижу перед собой пустую кровать.

Резко сажусь, осматривая комнату. Неужели он ушел, оставил меня одну?..

Нет.

Он стоит перед открытым шкафом, и у меня невольно перехватывает дыхание. Он с глухим стуком ставит что-то на полку и закрывает дверцу.

Увидев, что я проснулась, он замирает.

Он совсем не похож на того человека, каким был этой ночью. Помимо того, что он полностью одет, у него еще и ледяной и настороженный взгляд.

Он собирается что-то сказать, но так и не произносит ни слова.

Смущенно заправляю прядь волос за ухо, тоже не находя слов.

Наконец он нарушает тишину.

– Не собираешься одеться? – отрывисто бросает он.

Сжав зубы, поспешно вскакиваю с кровати и начинаю собирать разбросанную одежду, сгорая от стыда и унижения.

Он наблюдает за мной, чуть выгнув одну бровь, пока я в спешке натягиваю платье и привожу себя в порядок.

Выпрямившись, смотрю ему прямо в глаза.

Не знаю, что сказать. После того, что случилось этой ночью, я… я больше не знаю, кто я и где я.

На самом деле рядом с ним я вообще не знаю, в какой реальности нахожусь.

Стук в дверь заставляет меня подпрыгнуть на месте, сердце уходит в пятки от страха.

– Люциус?

Господи Боже! Затаив дыхание, я расширившимися от ужаса глазами смотрю на Люциуса.

Это Эйвери.

Люциус тоже напуган и не скрывает этого.

– Люциус, нам нужно поговорить. Дело очень срочное.

– Черт, – шипит Люциус, подбирая с пола мантию-невидимку и швыряя ее мне. Убедившись, что я полностью скрыта, он поворачивается к двери и открывает ее.

Эйвери стоит на пороге: выражение его лица, как всегда, абсолютно нейтральное.

– Темный Лорд хочет видеть тебя, – без вступления произносит он. – Нас обоих. Немедленно.

Несколько мгновений Люциус молчит. Я не вижу выражения его лица, когда он сухо произносит:

– Да-да, конечно.

Он поворачивается спиной к Эйвери, прищурившись, смотрит прямо на меня, а затем покидает комнату, следуя за Эйвери, и закрывает за собой дверь.

Тяжело дыша, остаюсь на месте.

Что… что он хочет, чтобы я делала?

Скорее всего, он хочет, чтобы я оставалась здесь. Коли уж он запер дверь, то совершенно ясно: он не желает, чтобы я покидала комнату…

Было бы смешно, не будь ситуация столь критичной и опасной.

Сажусь на пол, подобрав под себя ноги, в сотый раз проверяя, надежно ли я укрыта мантией-невидимкой, и жду.

 

* * *

 

Боже.

О, нет!

Слышу, что за дверью, снаружи, кто-то есть.

– Алохомора!

Дверь отворяется, и меня начинает трясти от ужаса, потому что в комнату входит Драко.

Настороженно прищурившись, он обводит взглядом спальню отца.

Поняв, что никого нет, он слегка расслабляется, но тут же хмурится, когда замечает смятые простыни на кровати.

У меня перехватывает дыхание.

Пару секунд он смотрит на неубранную постель, а затем качает головой, будто стряхивая наваждение.

Наконец он выходит из комнаты и закрывает за собой дверь.

Слава Богу!

Постойте-ка… он еще здесь. Его голос доносится до меня из-за закрытой двери:

– Какого черта ты здесь забыл?

– Меня послали сюда мыть пол, – это Рон. – Но если ты сам хочешь помыть, то – валяй, я только за…

– Не выводи меня, Уизли! – шипит Драко. – Работай молча.

Повисает пауза, а затем…

– Вынюхиваешь что-то в папочкиной комнате? – я могу представить, как Рон сейчас усмехается. – Какой же ты жалкий.

– Заткнись! И не смей раскрывать рот при отце, иначе очень пожалеешь.

Еще с минуту я слушаю его удаляющиеся шаги.

Вновь наступает гробовая тишина.

Так, минутку… _Боже!_

Драко… Драко опять не запер дверь... хорек безмозглый!

Медленно встаю, с опаской поглядывая на дверь. Молю всех святых, чтобы Рон не заметил незапертую дверь. Молю, чтобы он продолжал мыть пол, и тогда все будет хорошо.

Но… вне всяких сомнений – Бог меня все же ненавидит.

Дверная ручка медленно поворачивается, и дверь со скрипом открывается.

Я перестаю дышать.

Рон входит в комнату. Он выглядит испуганным: глаза широко распахнуты и так знакомо блестят. У меня щемит сердце – это так по-Уизлевски: жгучий интерес вкупе с угрозой быть застигнутым и понести наказание придают ему еще больше смелости.

Что же делать?

Ничего. Стою и молю Бога, чтобы Рон меня не обнаружил.

Кстати, а что он вообще здесь делает?

Он обходит комнату, пристально разглядывая обстановку, словно ищет что-то конкретное.

Оружие? Или что-то, что поможет сбежать отсюда?

Какая разница? Стараюсь не дышать, надеясь, что он сейчас уйдет, так и не узнав, что я здесь.

Пожалуйста, Господи, сделай так, чтобы он не нашел меня!

Рон в это время подходит к шкафу Люциуса. Перед глазами мелькает картинка моего сегодняшнего пробуждения: Люциус стоит спиной ко мне и как раз закрывает дверцу шкафа. Рон осторожно открывает его, замирая в нерешительности, когда обнаруживает в нем…

_Нет! Господь Всемогущий…_

Омут Памяти, принадлежащий Люциусу, наполненный его мыслями. Такой манящий…

И только я знаю, какие воспоминания он хранит там.

Рон… наклоняется к нему, протягивает руку, почти касаясь пальцами призрачной субстанции. _Стой!_ Иисусе… он не должен… не должен!

Все пропало. Я ничего не могу поделать, чтобы остановить его, кроме…

– Рон, стой! – срываю с себя мантию-невидимку.

Он вздрагивает и испуганно оборачивается.

– Гермиона! – облегчение читается на его лице, но в следующую секунду он задумчиво хмурится. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Я в тупике: не знаю, что сказать.

– Я… я убирала комнату, – поспешно отвечаю я.

– Малфой заставляет тебя убираться в его комнате?

Киваю головой, как китайский болванчик.

Он подозрительно прищуривается.

– А почему тогда ты носишь мантию-невидимку?

_Дерьмо. ДЕРЬМО!_

– Я… просто я… – _«Соберись!»_ – Ты не должен трогать Омут!

Вот теперь его хмурый вид никак не связан с задумчивостью и удивлением.

– Почему? – спрашивает он. – Его ведь здесь нет, – он поворачивается к Омуту. – Он никогда не узнает…

– Пожалуйста, Рон, не надо! – в голосе слишком много отчаяния, и он это чувствует.

– Что такого, если я загляну туда? – медленно выговаривает он. – Это ведь не причинит тебе вреда.

_Ох, если бы только знал, сколько боли это принесет мне. И тебе. Ты даже представить не можешь…_

Я все испортила. Теперь он точно что-то подозревает, я вижу это по его глазам.

– Я… это… мы не можем… просто _не должны_ , Рон! Что если он вернется? Он убьет тебя! 

– Он не вернется, – бросает он, вновь поворачиваясь к Омуту. – Его не будет еще очень долго, потому что его вызвал Сама-Знаешь-Кто.

– Но ты ведь можешь не выбраться оттуда? – я обязана отговорить его. – Потому что _я_ не знаю, как это сделать…

– Зато я знаю, – спокойно отвечает он. – Я покажу тебе, когда мы закончим. Мы выберемся, это легко.

Он решительно дотрагивается до сплетения серебряных нитей воспоминаний.

– Рон, НЕТ!

Срываюсь с места, хватая его за руку, и нас обоих затягивает в водоворот, глубже и глубже, сквозь дым и туман. Боже! Что же мы делаем? Как теперь все исправить?

Мы оказываемся в обеденном зале, и как только рассеивается туман, я вижу Беллатрикс, Люциуса и… – от ужаса кровь бурлит в венах – Долохова, сидящего вместе с ними за столом. Они едят и пьют, обсуждая что-то. Время от времени раздается всеобщий смех.

Веселая компания близких друзей… была, пока не появилась я и не перевернула все с ног на голову.

– Прошу тебя, Рон, давай уйдем отсюда.

– Подожди минутку, – просит он. – Через секунду уйдем, обещаю.

Закусываю губу. Если продолжу в том же духе, то у него появится еще больше подозрений…

Но и оставаться здесь тоже нельзя.

– Итак, Люциус, – громко начинает Беллатрикс, – где ты был весь вечер? Темный Лорд вызывал тебя?

– Нет, – коротко отвечает Люциус, отпивая глоток вина из бокала, – нет. Были неотложные дела.

Долохов пошло посмеивается. Его лицо раскраснелось от выпитого, а язык слегка заплетается, когда он произносит:

– С твоей миленькой грязнокровочкой, да? 

На лицо Беллатрикс набегает туча, а Люциус закатывает глаза.

– Да, я был с ней, – эта его манера растягивать слова когда-нибудь доведет меня до ручки.

– Почему? – в голосе Беллатрикс сквозит обида. – Ты закончил допрашивать ее еще до нашего переезда сюда. Что еще тебе от нее нужно?

Люциус молча смотрит на нее, чуть прищурившись.

– Ее заносчивость выводит меня из себя, и я хочу преподать ей несколько уроков, чтобы знала свое место, – ровным тоном отвечает он. – Кроме того, очень удобно иметь под рукой того, на ком можно практиковать заклинания.

Беллатрикс с облегчением вздыхает и улыбается, но Долохов вновь заходится хохотом.

– Я знаю, _что_ я бы попрактиковал на ней! – каждое слово насквозь пропитано похотью. – Как жаль, что она не моя пленница. Ты везунчик, Люциус.

С трудом сглатываю ком в горле и украдкой бросаю взгляд на Рона: тот смотрит на Долохова с отвращением.

– Боже, какая же он мразь! – бормочет он.

– У меня и в мыслях нет, – презрительно бросает Люциус. – Девчонка неимоверно раздражает меня, прямо-таки доводит до белого каления.

– Тем не менее, она довольно привлекательна в своей… непокорности, – замечает Долохов.

– Что?! – сквозь смех восклицает Беллатрикс. – С ее-то манерами? Тебе не помешало бы проверить зрение, Антонин.

Во мне закипает возмущение. Вот же кобыла чокнутая!

– Ну правда, Люциус, неужели ты ни разу не думал об этом? Ты мог бы делать с ней все, что захочешь. Господь свидетель, я бы так и сделал.

– Хватит, – резко прерывает его Люциус. – Она грязнокровка, Антонин. Знаешь, что это значит?

Долохов криво усмехается.

– Это значит, что ей бы пришлось по душе перепихнуться после очередного урока. Маглы… они сношаются, как кролики. Скорее всего, она позволила бы тебе делать с ней что угодно, да еще бы и стонала, как заправская шлюшка, когда ты…

– Я сказал, _хватит_! – в голосе Люциуса звенит ярость.

Пару секунд Долохов и Беллатрикс смотрят на него, нахмурившись, а затем принимаются за еду в неуклюжем молчании.

Туман клубится вокруг нас с Роном, перенося нас в другое воспоминание.

Судорожно вздыхаю.

– Гермиона? – тихо зовет меня Рон. – Ты в порядке?

Я киваю, возможно даже слишком решительно.

– Конечно. А в чем дело?

– Ну, для начала, ты красная, как рак: такое чувство, будто у тебя вот-вот дым из ушей повалит.

– Еще бы! Не очень приятно слышать такое…

– Но… я все-таки не понимаю, – озадаченно начинает Рон, – зачем он хранит _это_ воспоминание?

– Не знаю. Да и все равно мне, – беру его за руку. – Пожалуйста, давай уйдем отсюда.

– Тебе совсем не интересно? – хмуро спрашивает он. – Даже капельку?

– Нет. А теперь _пошли_!

Он сбрасывает мою руку, напряженно глядя на меня. 

– Почему ты так хочешь уйти? – и мне кажется, что этот вопрос он задает больше самому себе, чем мне.

Собираюсь что-то сказать, но тут же закрываю рот. Мне нечего ответить.

Повисает долгая пауза.

– _Что_ ты не хочешь, чтобы я увидел? – шепчет он, и в его глазах я ясно вижу страх.

И этот страх – отражение ужаса, охватывающего меня, когда я осознаю, что мы оказались в моей комнате: здесь темно – хоть глаз выколи! – но сморщенная рука на прикроватном столике рассеивает тьму.

Внутренности скручивает от того, что предстает нашим глазам.

Я лежу на кровати в окровавленном платье, и Люциус… рядом со мной.

Теперь я могу видеть его лицо. Я не могла тогда, но теперь, когда Рука Славы освещает комнату…

Я распластана под ним, юбка задрана до пояса, и Люциус… он между моих разведенных обнаженных бедер.

Рон судорожно вздыхает.

– Ты действительно стоишь всех неприятностей, что свалились на мою голову по твоей вине? – шепчет Люциус. – В конце концов, откровенно говоря, ты неполноценный человек, – его рука перемещается ниже, мне на грудь, но я не могу отвести взгляд от его лица. Он смотрит на меня из-под полуопущенных век.

Все же дело было вовсе не в силе и власти.

– Почему я должен терпеть все эти неприятности из-за тебя?

Решаюсь взглянуть на Рона.

Он готов вот-вот лопнуть от ярости.

У меня нет слов. Да и что я могу сказать?

Может… если он увидит только это воспоминание, я смогу увести его отсюда и свалить все на Люциуса, только ведь это все равно… ну, формально это не будет ложью, так?

В это время Люциус спускает с меня платье, обнажая грудь.

Я сжимаюсь от непонятного чувства. Рон никогда не видел меня голой, и это только воспоминание, но все же…

Люциус жадно осматривает меня, его зрачки расширены и подобны глубокой черной бездне. Он смеется, когда я пытаюсь вывернуться из его рук.

И это к лучшему. Пусть Рон видит, что я сражалась. Так будет лучше, правда?

– Нет смысла проявлять скромность _теперь_ , грязнокровка.

– Ублюдок, – шепчет Рон. – Ты… ты…

– Возможно, ты все же стоила тех неприятностей, – со вздохом заключает Люциус.

Рон выглядит так, словно его глазам предстала самая отвратительная сцена из всех, что он когда-либо видел. Не думала, что он может испытывать такую ярость и гнев.

– Грязный кобель, – в его голосе неприкрытая ненависть.

Он поворачивается ко мне.

– Почему… почему ты его не остановила? – тихим голосом спрашивает он.

– Думаешь, я _хотела_ этого? – мой голос звенит от отчаяния. – У меня не было выбора, – я киваю в сторону воспоминания. – Смотри, что будет дальше. Просто смотри!

В этот момент Люциус наклоняется ко мне слишком близко, и хотя я знаю, что будет дальше, но все равно внутри все сжимается от страха.

Он смотрит на меня.

Просто смотрит.

Мои глаза закрыты.

И в следующую секунду отвращение и ненависть искажают черты его лица, и он медленно выпрямляется.

– Ха! Нет, не думаю, – шепчет он. – Ты почти получила то, что хотела, да, маггловская шлюха?

И он бьет меня по лицу. Снова и снова. Я кричу от боли, а он шипит сквозь зубы:

– Заткнись, дрянь. Ты отвратительна!

Он толкает меня через всю комнату, – Рон в этот момент кричит от ярости, – и я врезаюсь в туалетный столик. Воспоминание тускнеет и исчезает…

Рон поворачивается ко мне, пока мы плывем сквозь смог, и берет меня за руку.

– Что он сделал с тобой, Гермиона? – шепчет он. – _Что_? Я убью его, клянусь, я убью этого больного ублюдка.

Молча качаю головой, потому что понятия не имею, что будет дальше.

Лучше будет промолчать.

Мы вновь оказываемся в моей комнате, но на этот раз все по-другому. По крайней мере, свечи на стенах комнаты освещают ее.

И я тоже там. Лежу на полу, лицом вниз, содрогаясь от рыданий.

Но я в том же самом платье, что и в предыдущем воспоминании.

Кажется, я знаю, когда это было. Люциус только что застал нас с Роном, обнимающихся, и в ярости вышвырнул его из комнаты.

Боже, умоляю… это нечестно!

– Господи, Гермиона, что он сделал с тобой? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Рон.

Хороший вопрос.

Я помню это. Это был один из самых унизительных моментов в моей жизни. Я не знала, что чувствовать и что думать. Люциус изменил всё, и я не понимала – почему.

Боковым зрением замечаю, что Рон наблюдает за мной, но я опускаю глаза в пол и качаю головой.

Люциус врывается в комнату, резко распахивая дверь.

– Я же сказал тебе, чтобы к моему приходу ты встала с пола!

Он поднимает палочку, и я кричу от боли. Заклинанием он вздергивает меня с пола и тащит через комнату, прижимая другим заклинанием к стене.

Рон поворачивается ко мне, его лицо полыхает от злости.

– Как ты позволяешь ему делать это? – он хватает меня за руку и сжимает ее. Сильно. Больно. – Почему ты не сопротивляешься?

Сбрасываю его руку.

– А что я могу? – слышу голоса из воспоминания, но не улавливаю смысла слов. – Ты когда-нибудь мог сопротивляться Беллатрикс или Эйвери? У них есть _палочки_! Бога ради, Рон, да даже если бы у него ее не было, Люциус намного сильнее меня…

– Неправда! – шипит он. – Нет! Это смешно! Посмотри на себя! Ты позволяешь ему делать с собой всё, что ему заблагорассудится!

– У меня не было выбора! – надломленным голосом возражаю я. – У меня никогда не было выбора, _никогда_! Он не давал мне ни единого шанса. Он никогда…

Умолкаю на полуслове. Не могу ручаться за себя, ступая на столь зыбкую почву. Надеюсь, если я промолчу, мы выберемся отсюда раньше, чем увидим что-нибудь похлеще того, что было.

– Видишь, грязнокровка, ты принадлежишь мне, – тихо произносит Люциус. Рон и я поворачиваемся, чтобы увидеть, как Люциус проводит большим пальцем по моим губам. Его лицо так близко. Слишком близко. – И ты знаешь это. Я вижу правду в твоих бездонных глазах.

С трудом сглатываю ком в горле.

– Рон, я…

– Ш-ш-ш, – он внимательно смотрит на нас с Люциусом и хмурится.

Почти плача от отчаяния, я тоже поворачиваюсь к воспоминанию.

Люциус убирает руку от моего лица и опускает ее вниз, смыкая пальцы на моем запястье и прижимая руку к стене. 

– Ты знаешь, что не я захватил власть над тобой, ты сама, по собственному желанию, дала мне в руки оружие и подчинилась мне. Да, без борьбы не обошлось, но теперь ты впустила меня в свою душу.

Люциус делает взмах палочкой, и я задыхаюсь от боли, потому что на моей ладони появляется кровоточащий порез. Рон резко выдыхает, явно жалея меня, но мне все равно. Я равнодушно смотрю на рану. Я видела ее раньше. Я помню и знаю каждый шрам, оставленный Люциусом на моих руках.

– Чары Уизли не идут ни в какое сравнение с той властью, что я имею над тобой, грязнокровка. Ты и сама это понимаешь. Порой это выглядит смешно и жалко – то, как все твое существование стало зависеть от меня, пусть ты и не хотела этого.

Глубоко вздыхаю, так, что легкие вот-вот лопнут. Уверена, Рону очень больно слышать это. И я даже представить не могу, насколько…

Украдкой смотрю на него. Гримаса боли и горечи исказила его лицо.

Ласково беру его за руку.

– Не слушай, Рон, – шепчу ему. – Он просто пытался достать меня. Все это неправда.

_Ложь. Ложь. ЛОЖЬ._

Дымка вновь размывает картинку перед нами, пряча от меня выражение его лица, и на какое-то мгновение мне кажется, что сейчас мы покинем Омут…

Но нет. Пощады не будет. Мы в комнате Люциуса, но это очередное воспоминание.

Люциус стоит в углу комнаты, глядя в большое зеркало напротив себя. 

Кажется, целую вечность он смотрит на свое отражение. В его лице смешались ненависть и борьба.

– Что он делает? – тихо спрашивает Рон.

Но в следующую секунду он находит ответ на свой вопрос.

Люциус резко поворачивается и, схватив со стола серебряный подсвечник, с силой швыряет его в зеркало.

Миллионы осколков летят в разные стороны и осыпаются на пол.

Рон потрясенно вскрикивает, но я едва слышу его. Мой взгляд прикован к Люциусу, стоящему на разбитом стекле.

Воспоминание опять ускользает, растворяется в воздухе.

– Что это была за чертовщина? – голос Рона пробивается ко мне сквозь дымку. Он в замешательстве.

Но я-то знаю, в чем дело. Люциус ненавидит не только меня.

– Не знаю, – кричу сквозь плотную завесу тумана. – Пожалуйста, Рон, давай выбираться отсюда. Прошу тебя!

Но он не отвечает, и когда еще одно воспоминание обретает четкость, я с ужасом понимаю, что моя жизнь кончена. Всё кончено.

Всё, что когда-либо было у меня с Роном, закончится здесь и сейчас.

Мы все еще в комнате Люциуса. Но на этот раз он не один.

Вся в слезах я медленно приближаюсь к нему, шепча:

– Не такие уж мы и разные, ты и я. Ты сам много раз говорил мне об этом, помнишь?

Господи Боже! Нет! Только не это! Рон не должен увидеть это!

Поворачиваюсь, хватая Рона за плечи, разворачивая его к себе и обнимая.

– Прошу, Рон, пойдем отсюда, – скороговоркой выпаливаю я. – Молю тебя, давай уйдем, ты не можешь увидеть…

Но он не слышит меня. Поверх моего плеча он видит, как я медленно подхожу к Люциусу.

Его лицо… мне больно видеть это. Он выглядит так, словно его мир в одночасье рухнул. Что-то знакомое мелькало в его глазах в ту ночь, когда Эйвери сказал, что сохранит жизнь Джинни лишь в том случае, если Рон переспит с ней.

Я больше не могу лгать ему.

– Я не… – начинает Люциус, но я протягиваю руку и касаюсь его лица.

Боже, останови это, пожалуйста!

– Я – человек, Люциус. Такой же, как ты.

В отчаянии трясу Рона за плечи.

– Пожалуйста, Рон!

Но он остается глух. С ужасом он смотрит, как я привстаю на цыпочки и целую Люциуса, а он, на мгновение отстранившись от меня, возвращает поцелуй, яростно сминая мои губы, а затем берет на руки и несет к кровати.

Теперь я знаю, как выглядит тот, чье сердце разбито. 

Закрыв рот рукой, захлебываюсь слезами. Никогда не видела Рона таким.

Я больше никогда не смогу взглянуть ему в глаза. И я не в силах смотреть на то, что происходит в воспоминании. Боже мой, Рон, мне так жаль!

Поворачиваюсь ко всему спиной и, едва осознавая это, падаю на колени, потому что ноги мне больше не подчиняются.

Боль затопила меня, и, зарывшись пальцами в волосы, я тихо всхлипываю, пока Рон продолжает смотреть, как я предаю его худшим из всех способов. Что я наделала, что же я наделала?

Но я не могу отвернуться от _звуков_. Учащенное дыхание, вздохи, рычание Люциуса, мои стоны. Глас моего вероломства.

Не могу больше выносить это. Закрываю уши, чтобы не слышать… Не хочу слышать то, что слышит Рон. И не буду думать об этом, потому что сердце рвется на части при мысли о том, что сейчас чувствует Рон. Слезы катятся по щекам. И этот поток никогда не иссякнет и не утихнет…

Но это еще не всё.

Туман, появившийся из ниоткуда, окутывает нас, и я поднимаю голову, уронив руки на колени.

Ни единого звука. Лишь звенящая тишина.

Но эта тишина – самый громкий звук из всех, что я когда-либо слышала. Непереносимая тишина предательства. Туман наконец рассеивается.

Как в замедленной съемке я оборачиваюсь. Я не смотрю на Рона, но даже если бы решилась, то увидела бы только его затылок. Нет, я смотрю на следующее воспоминание, разыгрывающееся перед нами.

Все та же комната Люциуса, но теперь всё совсем иначе. На какой-то момент мне кажется, что комната пуста, но затем взгляд цепляется за розовое платье на полу и рядом – черная мантия.

Следом взгляд натыкается на кровать.

Я лежу на спине, закинув одну руку под голову. Мои глаза закрыты, грудь размеренно поднимается и опускается в такт дыханию.

Люциус лежит рядом и смотрит на меня, полуприкрыв глаза.

Как долго он наблюдает за мной? Словно загипнотизированый. Как будто он не может отвести глаз от меня.

Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по моей щеке. Я чуть шевелюсь во сне, вздыхая.

На мгновение его глаза вспыхивают, но в следующую секунду он, обняв меня за талию, устраивается поудобнее подле меня и засыпает.

Едва слышный всхлип выводит меня из состояния оцепенения.

Только теперь я нахожу в себе силы взглянуть на Рона.

Его глаза опущены в пол, он плачет.

Еще один всхлип, и Рон поднимает голову. Он выглядит таким потерянным. Как будто всё, о чем он мечтает, это поскорее выбраться отсюда и забыть обо всем, что он видел здесь.

– Верни меня обратно, – охрипшим голосом шепчет он.

Внезапный гул и свист пронзает слух, и я наблюдаю, как Рон поднимается в воздухе выше и выше, быстрее и быстрее…

Он ушел.

Слезы и не прекращали катиться по щекам. Горькие слезы, слезы боли и страдания. 

Что же я наделала? Я такая стерва, такая дрянь. Как я могла так с ним поступить?

Почему я думала, что смогу скрыть от него правду? Такое предательство не может вечно оставаться в секрете.

Я все еще здесь: изливаю свое горе, горячие слезы с новой силой хлынули из глаз.

Я не могу уйти отсюда, не могу. Как мне теперь смотреть Рону в глаза?

Но… я также не могу и остаться тут.

Боже, я бы предпочла затеряться в этих воспоминаниях.

А еще я хочу умереть.

Возможно, если меня не станет, всем от этого будет легче.

Я должна выбраться, должна вернуться.

Глубоко вздыхаю и поднимаю взгляд вверх – к потолку, которого, как я знаю, там нет.

– Верни меня обратно, – едва слышно шепчу я.

Невидимая сила поднимает меня вверх, ветер ревет в ушах, и меня выбрасывает из Омута в кошмарную реальность, в которую превратилась моя жизнь.

 

_to be continued…_

 

P.S. очередной коллаж авторства несравненной **warfare** специально к этой главе - http://s59.radikal.ru/i163/1108/79/5d6174c0ac8b.jpg


	33. Непоправимый урон

**Глава 33. Непоправимый урон.**

 

 _«Я страдаю из-за него и одновременно от него. Тщетно стремлюсь я  
бежать от него: он преследует меня, он тут, он не дает мне покоя. Но как он  
не схож с самим собой! Во взорах его нет ничего, кроме ненависти и  
презрения, на устах лишь хула и укор. Руки его обвивают меня, но лишь для  
того, чтобы разорвать на части. Кто избавит меня от его варварской  
свирепости?»_ \- Шодерло де Лакло, Опасные связи

 

________________________________________

 

Падаю ничком на каменный пол, обдирая кожу на коленях и ладонях.

Поднять голову… нет, не могу…

Невидящим взглядом смотрю на свои руки, на растопыренные пальцы, цепляющиеся за камень, а затем почему-то заинтересованно останавливаюсь на белой полоске шрама, пересекающего левую руку.

Вдох… набраться сил и дышать. Я должна.

Это чертовски трудно.

Зато позволить слезам течь по лицу – легко и просто.

Прислушиваюсь…

Тихое дыхание – не мое, откуда-то из другого конца комнаты.

Закрываю глаза. Глубокий вдох. И резкий выдох…

Так. Я могу сделать это… нет, не могу!!! Нет…

Да. Я _должна_. Он заслуживает хотя бы объяснений, если не большего.

Медленно, очень медленно поднимаюсь на ноги, преодолевая сопротивление собственного тела: оно просто отказывается повиноваться мне. Наконец мне удается встать – не иначе как с Божьей помощью.

А теперь… посмотреть на него. Это ведь очень просто, не так ли? 

Мучительно медленно поднимаю голову, готовясь встретиться лицом к лицу с тем, что я натворила.

Он стоит спиной ко мне у противоположной стены комнаты. 

Кажется, прошла вечность в застывшей тишине, но в конце концов он глубоко вздыхает, и его плечи поднимаются и опускаются в такт этому вздоху.

–Неудивительно, что ты была против моей экскурсии в Омут памяти, – шепчет он.

Прикусываю нижнюю губу – сильно, и слезы вновь наполняют глаза.

– Это совсем не то, что ты думаешь, – меня воротит от собственных слов. Дура набитая, я же никогда не умела врать.

Он оборачивается: его лицо все еще мокрое от слез, но вот глаза… он буравит меня тяжелым, напряженным взглядом, в котором смешались обида и ярость.

– А что это по-твоему, Гермиона? – его голос подрагивает от злости. – Потому что то, что я видел, выглядело как будто ты трахаешься с Люциусом Малфоем!

Повышая голос, он надвигается на меня.

– Но этого ведь быть не может. Ты же клялась мне, что между вами ничего нет! – он кричит, находясь на грани истерики. – Ты твердила мне снова и снова, что ничего не происходит, – он умолкает на мгновение, и во взгляде мелькает боль. – Ты смотрела мне в глаза и нагло _врала_ , все это время позволяя гребаному Люциусу Малфою трахать тебя!

Отшатываюсь к стене, всхлипывая.

– Пожалуйста… прошу тебя, не кричи! Рон, ты должен понять…

– КАК Я МОГУ ПОНЯТЬ? – кричит он. – Как ты можешь… как тебе в голову такое пришло? Разве ты не знаешь, что он за человек?

– Конечно, знаю! – поспешно отвечаю я. – Ты и сам видел, через что он заставил меня пройти, Рон, так что… да, я прекрасно знаю, _кто_ он…

– ТОГДА КАК ТЫ ТЕРПИШЬ ЭТО? – он и не собирается понижать голос. – Он чудовище, убийца, долбаный фанатик… Господи! Гермиона, он _убил_ твоих родителей!

– Знаю! – отчаяние захлестывает меня, словно цунами. – Знаю, и никогда не смогу забыть это.

Он недоверчиво смотрит на меня, а затем отворачивается и принимается нарезать круги по комнате.

– Я только… просто понять не могу! Как ты можешь… даже… он же тебе в отцы годится…

Он прячет лицо в ладонях. У меня сердце кровью обливается, и я плачу так, как не плакала с той самой ночи, когда погибли родители, потому что… Боже, я уничтожила его сегодня.

Несмело подхожу к нему, протягивая руку.

Но он сбрасывает мою руку, шарахаясь прочь и глядя на меня с такой _ненавистью_ …

– Не трогай меня! – шипит он. – Ты чертова предательница, Гермиона! Я не хочу, чтобы ты прикасалась ко мне!

Ни одна пощечина Люциуса, ни одно Круцио не причиняли мне столько боли, сколько эти слова.

Новый поток слез, и я пытаюсь сдержать рыдания, зажав рот рукой.

Его глаза блестят, и он отворачивается.

– Послушай, – я с трудом выдавливаю слова, мучаясь от невыносимой агонии. – Пожалуйста, просто выслушай меня…

– Зачем? – он вновь поворачивается ко мне: его глаза мечут молнии. – Почему я должен слушать тебя? 

Его слова – как нож в сердце, но я продолжаю:

– Потому что ты должен понять, – шепчу я. – Должен знать, почему… просто выслушай меня. И когда я закончу, можешь ненавидеть меня, отречься от меня, вычеркнуть из своей жизни навсегда, но для начала я расскажу, почему делаю это.

Несколько мучительных мгновений он смотрит на меня, а затем отрывисто кивает, хотя весь его вид говорит: он едва сдерживается, чтобы вновь не накричать на меня.

Глубоко вздыхаю, пытаясь привести в порядок хаотично мечущиеся мысли. Я должна все объяснить…

Но как? Ведь я сама едва понимаю, что происходит.

_Начало. Начни с самого начала._

Опять вздыхаю и говорю:

– Когда меня только схватили…

Господи, как же трудно сейчас вспоминать об этом. Прошло уже столько времени, словно другая жизнь.

Что мне рассказать? Должна ли я рассказать, как он нес меня на руках через лес? Как заставил распороть себе бедро? Как не мог смотреть мне в глаза после того, как пытал меня?

Нет. С начала.

– Когда меня только схватили, он пытал меня часами, – голос натянут, как струна, твердый и ровный тон. – Ему нужны были ответы, и он ни перед чем не останавливался, вытягивая из меня информацию.

Рон будто хочет что-то сказать, но не решается. Поэтому я продолжаю:

– Я просила его… _умоляла_ прекратить, снова и снова, но он был непреклонен. Он просто делал свое дело, повторяя раз за разом, что я грязнокровка и должна заслужить его милосердие, смирившись со своим статусом. И все же временами мне казалось…

На мгновение останавливаюсь, раздумывая… нет, он должен знать. Он _заслуживает_ того, чтобы знать.

– Порой я замечала что-то – что-то в его взгляде, – когда молила его прекратить мучить меня…

Рон горько усмехается, не веря мне.

– Наверное, это его заводило, – бормочет он. – Вероятно, он испытывает кайф, истязая молодых девушек, пока они не начнут молить его о пощаде…

– Нет! – в отчаянии кричу я. – Нет, Рон, послушай же меня! Все было не так! Он будто… в его глазах мелькала жалость, но он пытался отвергать это.

Он судорожно вздыхает и, сложив руки, смотрит на меня непроницаемым взглядом.

– М-м-м… и это вылилось в то, что я видел? – скептически спрашивает он. – Все вдруг изменилось! Он сказал, что прекратит издевательства, если ты с ним переспишь? Иного я и не ждал от такого типа…

– Нет! – хотя, возможно, ложь намного облегчила бы мое положение, но я не собираюсь больше лгать ему. – Нет, Рон, послушай меня, пожалуйста. Он… я уверена, он не думал обо мне… _так_. По крайней мере, не вначале, – лицо заливает краска, и я начинаю заикаться. – Потому что, когда Беллатрикс и Долохов присутствовали на одном из моих допросов и подбивали его… раздеть меня, он отказался, сказав, что его тошнит только от одной мысли об этом, я мол грязнокровка и все такое.

– Не называй себя так, – тихо шепчет он.

Повисает плотная тишина, Рон смотрит в пол, но мне становится немного легче от осознания, что он не настолько сильно ненавидит меня, чтобы называть грязнокровкой.

А вот Люциус… его вообще не волнует, насколько часто он использует это слово.

– Продолжай, – натянутым голосом.

Глубоко вздыхаю.

– Когда мы прибыли сюда… всё изменилось, – я с трудом подбираю слова. – Я… мне удалось достать нож, когда мы приехали, и я… я пырнула Люциуса ножом.

Рон молчит. Еще пару месяцев назад он бы откликнулся на эту новость, но сейчас это уже неважно.

Он не смотрит на меня.

– После этого все изменилось, – шепотом продолжаю я. – Он запер меня в камере в подземельях: хотел наказать за то, что я сделала…

Спотыкаюсь на полуслове, потому что именно в тот момент происходящее потеряло всякий смысл даже для меня.

– Я… я не знаю, в какой момент все изменилось, просто… он постоянно был со мной. _Всегда_.

Боже, как же мне объяснить ему?

Он не смотрит на меня.

– Не знаю как и когда, но это случилось; мало-помалу, но что-то менялось. Иногда он как бы невзначай касался моих волос или лица. А когда как-то раз Долохов пришел ко мне в комнату и хотел… попытался… Люциус спас меня. Он сказал, что чистокровный не должен марать руки о грязнокровку. А на следующий день Волдеморт заявил, что я больше не нужна и Люциус может убить меня, а он не стал делать этого.

– О-о-о, – Рон поднимает на меня взгляд, – он так много сделал для тебя, не так ли? – в его голосе звенит ярость. – Например, убил твоих родителей. Ну да, он на все способен ради тебя…

– Нет, Рон, послушай, он правда сделал это ради меня! Звучит глупо, но он сделал это, чтобы спасти меня; об этом я узнала потом. Волдеморт предоставил ему выбор: либо Люциус убивает меня, либо моих родителей. И он сделал свой выбор – Господь свидетель! – я ненавижу его за это всей душой, но он убил их, чтобы спасти меня…

Рон одаривает меня тяжелым взглядом, и, судя по всему пребывает в полной уверенности, что я тронулась умом.

– То, что ты видел в Омуте, – меня пробирает дрожь, но я должна это сказать, – то, как он… когда он _касался_ меня, а затем ударил… это было в ту ночь, когда мы вернулись из твоего дома, где вместо того, чтобы преследовать Гарри, он последовал за мной. Именно тогда я начала понимать…

– А вот я _не понимаю_ , – прерывает он меня. – В этих воспоминаниях… Боже, Гермиона, я думал, он пытался _изнасиловать_ тебя. Я думал, ты не хочешь, чтобы я видел это, потому что он заставлял тебя. Бога ради, да он ударил тебя после того, как… ласкал! И ты сопротивлялась…

Он переводит дыхание.

– Но затем, несколькими воспоминаниями позже, ты с радостью позволяла ему делать все, что ему хочется, – в его голосе столько горечи, у меня сердце разрывается, и я не могу сдержать слез. – Ты сама поцеловала его, подталкивая к…

– Все было не так! Нет, вернее, да, но сначала… я не хотела. Просто… мы много времени проводили вместе, и все вышло из-под контроля. Я клянусь тебе: не я начала это, когда он впервые… я имею в виду, когда это _действительно_ случилось, инициатива исходила от него, и я даже пыталась ударить его, но…

У меня нет больше слов. Как я могу объяснить что-то Рону, когда даже мы с Люциусом понятия не имеем, какого черта вообще происходит?!

Рон смотрит на меня с отвращением.

– Так он заставил тебя, ты это хочешь сказать? – спрашивает он. – Он заставил тебя, а теперь промывает тебе мозги, заставляя думать, что ты тоже хочешь его?

Молча смотрю на него.

– Я могла бы ответить утвердительно, – поколебавшись, отвечаю я. – Могла бы сказать, что он насиловал меня раз за разом, и я хочу его лишь потому, что он копается в моих мозгах…

Слезы унижения текут по щекам.

– Но это была бы ложь, – шепотом продолжаю я. – Ты не заслуживаешь такого оскорбления. И я больше никогда не буду лгать тебе. Знаю, мысль о том, что я добровольно желаю его, для тебя невыносима, и ты предпочел бы думать, что он насилует меня, но это неправда. Да, вначале я сопротивлялась, потому что знала, насколько это неправильно. Но в итоге я перестала сражаться, я захотела его…

С минуту он смотрит на меня, а затем отворачивается, шумно всхлипывая.

– О Боже, – шепчет он, и его голос ломается. – Я думал… нет, _чувствовал_ , что что-то между вами… – он прячет лицо в ладонях. – Вы оба, наверное, вдоволь посмеялись надо мной.

Несколько слов – и мое сердце разбито вдребезги.

Подойдя к нему, кладу руки на его плечи.

– Нет, – страстно шепчу я. – Нет, Рон, никогда и ни за что. Я ненавижу себя за то, что сделала с тобой, правда…

Он сбрасывает мои руки и смотрит на меня: его глаза мокрые от слез и такие темные – от боли.

– И что теперь нам остается? – шепчет он.

Всхлипнув, прикусываю нижнюю губу. Я плачу по тому, что могло бы быть, по тому, что должно было случиться, по тому, что отныне уничтожено навсегда.

– Рон, мне так жаль.

Мне больше нечего сказать.

– Знаешь, – начинает он, – все время, что я пробыл здесь, мне казалось, что я попал в кошмар, из которого мне не выбраться: вокруг лишь боль, темнота и кровь. И знаешь, что придавало мне силы жить?

Понуро качаю головой: не потому, что не знаю, о чем он, а наоборот – я прекрасно знаю, что он сейчас скажет.

– Я терпел все ради _тебя_! – он срывается на крик. – А теперь я узнаю, что единственный лучик добра и света, что остался у меня в этом страшном мире, трахается с проклятым Пожирателем Смерти уже бог знает сколько времени!

– Я все понимаю, – очередной всхлип срывается с губ. – И не прошу тебя простить меня. Но я тоже цеплялась за тебя, ты – самое хорошее, что осталось у меня, и благодаря тебе я жила. Много раз я пыталась покончить с собой, но вспоминала о тебе и понимала, что не могу тебя оставить. Ты много значишь для меня!

– Много? Больше, чем он? – напряженно спрашивает Рон.

И ни секунды не колеблясь, не задумываясь, правда это или нет, я твердо киваю.

– Конечно, больше. Ты для меня весь мир! Никогда не прощу себе, что так поступила с тобой. Клянусь всем, что у меня есть, что не хотела делать тебе больно…

– Всем, что у тебя _есть_? – с горечью в голосе прерывает меня он. – И что же, черт возьми, у тебя есть, а? Он же отнял у тебя ВСЁ!

Он абсолютно прав. Боже, помоги мне, помоги нам обоим, помоги нам всем! Его слова – чистейшая правда. Люциус лишил меня всего: родителей, самоуважения, свободы…

А теперь еще он забрал у меня Рона. Не то чтобы он уже не сделал этого раньше, но теперь это окончательно и бесповоротно.

Рон молча смотрит на меня – так, словно впервые видит.

– Господи, во что он тебя превратил? – шепотом спрашивает он. – Ты больше не способна отличать плохое от хорошего!

Качаю головой, чувствуя, как по щекам снова текут слезы.

– Я имею в виду… он же дьявольское отродье! – его нервы в очередной раз сдают. – Как ты можешь мириться с этим после всего, что он сделал?

– Не знаю, – едва слышно шепчу я сквозь слезы.

Он плачет из-за моего подлого предательства.

До нашего похищения я ни разу не видела, чтобы он плакал.

– Что в нем такого? – его голос наполнен болью. – Почему он? Что – во имя Господа! – такое чудовище, как он, может дать тебе?

– Разве это имеет значение? – сквозь слезы спрашиваю я.

– Да, имеет, – яростно шепчет он. – Он отнял тебя у… мне просто любопытно, что так привлекает тебя в нем, что ты позабыла все, во что верила?

Глубоко вздыхаю. Не хочу говорить ему об этом, но больше всего не хочу и дальше лгать ему. Не могу и не хочу. Он заслуживает правды.

Закрываю глаза, потому что у меня нет сил смотреть ему в глаза.

– Это не то, как если бы я _хотела_ его. Все совсем не так. Просто… он говорил, что я ничтожество, – еле слышно шепчу я в ответ. – Раз за разом он повторял, что я грязнокровка, ошибка природы, бесполезное существо и пустое место. Он постоянно говорил это, пытаясь заставить меня поверить, что так оно и есть. И я почти поверила…

Мне трудно говорить, но я продолжаю: он имеет право знать.

– Но… когда я поняла, что он может… хотеть от меня чего-то большего… – «Господи, как же трудно объяснить», – это заставило меня…

Открываю глаза. Рон стоит передо мной, и его глаза блестят от слез.

Снова закрываю глаза и захлебываюсь в океане боли, поглотившей меня.

– Это заставило меня вновь почувствовать себя человеком. Потому что поддаваясь чувствам, он шел против своих убеждений, и все ради меня, а значит… я чего-то _стою_.

В очередной раз открыв глаза, натыкаюсь на его взгляд, полный обиды и боли.

– _Я_ никогда не считал тебя грязью, Гермиона. Ты значила для меня больше, чем кто-либо в этом мире!

Слезы текут по моим щекам. Боже, что же я наделала? Как могла так с ним поступить?

– Я присматривал за тобой, – продолжает он. – Хотел заботиться о тебе. Каждый раз, глядя на тебя, я видел всю твою боль и страдания, – он всхлипывает, и его голос надламывается. – Я бы все отдал, лишь бы забрать эту боль! Боже, Гермиона, я _любил_ тебя! Можешь называть меня наивным дураком, но я думал, что ты тоже меня любишь!

– Рон! – его имя со всхлипом срывается с губ, я хочу вновь коснуться его руки, но он отшатывается.

Боль просто невыносима. Потому что с четвертого курса я мечтала, как однажды он скажет мне эти слова, а я бросила их ему в лицо, и ради чего? Ради мужчины, который не способен любить никого, даже собственного сына, не говоря уже о грязнокровке.

– Я тоже любила тебя, Рон! И до сих пор люблю!

– Если это правда, тогда почему ты обратилась к нему – _к нему!_ – чтобы вновь почувствовать себя человеком?! – он недоверчиво качает головой. – Святые небеса, да он же разрушил твою жизнь!

– Знаю! – я в полном отчаянии. – Я не могу… это так сложно объяснить. И все выглядит так, будто я сошла с ума, но в происходящем никогда не было никакого смысла.

Он недоуменно смотрит на меня, а затем отворачивается, хватаясь за голову.

– Так… – напряженно начинает он, – так он приводит тебя сюда каждую ночь? И… делает то, что хочет… – он спотыкается на этих словах и сильнее сжимает голову. – Боже… все, что я видел… как он _касался_ тебя и… это так…

Он трясет головой, вцепившись себе в волосы.

– Боже! – задыхаясь, всхлипывает он.

Он поворачивается ко мне: лицо искажено мукой, и это причиняет мне невыносимые страдания.

– Как ты терпишь это? – надломленным голосом бормочет он. – Почему позволяешь ему так с собой обращаться?

И я даю единственный ответ, на который способна.

– Я могу вынести что угодно, – шепчу я, – пока у меня есть ты.

Подхожу к нему, несмело протягивая руку. Закрыв глаза, он чуть отворачивается от меня; ну, по крайней мере, хотя бы не вздрогнул.

Я чувствую себя такой грязной: грязь сочится через поры, каждая клеточка наполнена ею.

– Пожалуйста, Рон, – сквозь слезы произношу я. – Прошу тебя, не надо меня ненавидеть.

Он поворачивается ко мне.

– Я ненавижу не _тебя_ , Гермиона, – шепчет он. – Мне ненавистно то, что ты делаешь, и я ненавижу _его_ , но… как… – он глубоко вздыхает. – Это не твоя вина, – обманчиво будничным тоном сообщает он. – Я ведь тебя знаю. В нормальных обстоятельствах ты никогда не согласилась бы спать с Пожирателем смерти. Я уверен, это _его_ вина, и только его.

Проглатываю ком в горле.

– Рон, я…

Дверь с громким стуком распахивается.

И дабы сделать еще хуже – хотя куда уж хуже! – в комнату входит Люциус.

Увидев Рона, он застывает глядя на меня: глаза округляются, а затем превращаются в щелочки.

– Какого черта он здесь делает? – с плохо скрываемой яростью в голосе спрашивает он.

Рон оборачивается и моментально бледнеет, встречаясь взглядом с человеком, отнявшим у него _все_.

– Ты… ты… – задыхаясь, выговаривает он и сжимает кулаки, замахиваясь на Люциуса. – ГРЕБАНЫЙ ИЗВРАЩЕНЕЦ, УБЛЮДОК! Я убью тебя, УБЬЮ!..

_…удар…_

Люциус отшатывается, держась за нос.

–Ты получил что хотел, да? МРАЗЬ! – кричит Рон. – Как ты посмел…

– Импедимента!

Рона отбрасывает назад, и он вскрикивает от боли, ударившись спиной о стену.

– Рон! – Люциус хватает меня за руку и рывком притягивает к себе.

Глядя ему в глаза, я физически ощущаю его ярость.

– Что случилось? – в злобном шипении я отчетливо слышу страх.

Пытаюсь ответить, но не могу, просто не могу.

Он встряхивает меня пару раз.

– Бога ради, отвечай же!

– Я тебе отвечу, – слышу голос позади.

Мы с Люциусом поворачиваемся и видим, как Рон поднимается на ноги, полыхая от злости.

В голове мелькает нелепая мысль о том, какой контраст составляют эти двое: покрасневший от злости Рон и побледневший от ярости Люциус.

– Что ж, – злобно тянет Люциус, – вероятно, я должен тебе напомнить, Уизли, что я разговариваю не с тобой и встревать в чужие разговоры очень неприлично…

– ЗАТКНИСЬ! – от Рона исходит такая волна ненависти, что мне становится страшно. – Я _знаю_ , ясно тебе?! Я знаю, что между вами происходит, так что не указывай мне, ублюдок!

Боже, ну разве может быть еще хуже? Рон знает; Люциус знает, что он знает; и только Господу известно, кто в конце концов будет страдать…

Поднимаю глаза на Люциуса: его лицо белее мела, на скулах играют желваки, а глаза широко распахнуты, и в них плещется ужас.

– Как… как ты?..

Он прищуривается, и в глубине его глаз вспыхивает яростный огонь.

Он еще раз встряхивает меня.

– Как он узнал? – шипит он сквозь зубы.

– Я… – не могу отвести от него глаз и не могу выговорить ни слова.

– Господи, что ты натворила, глупая девчонка? Как он…

Он замахивается на меня и наотмашь бьет по лицу; я вскрикиваю и, вывернувшись из его рук, падаю на пол.

– Тупая сука! – шипит он. – Как, черт его побери, он…

– ОСТАВЬ ЕЕ! – кричит Рон, помогая мне подняться. Задрав голову, смотрю на него – мой милый, любимый Рон! – Она не виновата! Если хочешь кого-то обвинить, то вини своего сына-придурка!

Лицо Люциуса приобретает землистый оттенок.

– О чем ты говоришь?

Рон горько усмехается.

– О, не волнуйся, он не знает! По крайней мере не то, что знаю я. Но это его вина, что я оказался здесь: я убирал коридор, когда он вышел, забыв запереть дверь.

Люциус задумчиво смотрит на нас, но я чувствую, как лихорадочно мечутся его мысли.

Я знаю, о чем он думает, – я бы думала о том же, если бы моя голова не была забита кучей других вещей.

Что Драко вынюхивал в комнате отца?

Ну я _знаю_ почему: он подозревает, и уже довольно давно.

– Когда я вошел, то увидел, что шкаф открыт, – победно улыбаясь, сообщает Рон. – Люциус Малфой, великий стратег, совершил пустяковую ошибочку, забыв запереть шкаф, в котором хранится такая важная вещь, и если ее кто-то увидит…

В мгновение ока Люциус выхватывает палочку, и Рон умолкает на полуслове.

– Я и не жду, что ты поймешь мои действия, – шепчет Люциус. – В конце концов тебе далеко до грязнокровки с ее мозгами.

Рон стискивает кулаки, и я беру его за руку.

Люциус на мгновение задерживает взгляд на наших руках и поднимает глаза на Рона.

– Эйвери неожиданно вызвал меня, – бормочет он. – Я не мог закрыть шкаф, это вызвало бы ненужные вопросы – как если бы мне было что скрывать.

У меня перехватывает дыхание: выходит, у него _есть_ основания беспокоиться из-за Эйвери. А я-то думала, что это у меня началась паранойя.

Порой мне кажется, что мы с Люциусом ходим по лезвию ножа: одно неосторожное движение – и нас рассечет пополам. 

Рон яростно качает головой.

– Это не имеет значения! – кричит он. – Неважно, _как_ я узнал, важно, что я _знаю_!

Люциус поджимает губы, но по его глазам я вижу: он лихорадочно пытается сообразить, как действовать дальше.

– Да, знаешь, – спокойно начинает он. – Но я позабочусь о том, чтобы ты не помнил об этом.

Нет. Он не может так поступить с Роном, я не позволю ему.

Встаю между ними, твердо глядя Люциусу в глаза; его палочка направлена на нас с Роном.

– Какого черта ты творишь? – на лице Малфоя искреннее удивление.

– Ты не посмеешь стереть ему память, – уверенно отвечаю я. – Только через мой труп.

– Ты что, совсем с ума сошла? – шипит он.

– Нет, – сердце колотится, подгоняя меня говорить. – Он не заслуживает этого, Люциус. Просто выслушай его, пожалуйста!

–Почему я должен его слушать?

Рон выступает вперед.

– Потому что тебе придется, ублюдок! Иначе я раструблю об этом на всех углах, чтобы все знали, что за хрень здесь творится!

Люциус резко вскидывает палочку, и Рон отшатывается, но остается твердо стоять на ногах, свирепо/уничтожающе глядя на врага, который, тяжело дыша, опускает палочку – медленно, очень медленно.

– Хорошо, – ядовито цедит он. – Только давай побыстрее.

В глазах Рона полыхает ненависть, и он едва находит в себе силы говорить.

– Ты больной, – шипит он. – Извращенец! Ты… ты…

Черты его лица искажены ненавистью и отвращением.

Люциус ухмыляется.

– Да? – тянет он, и Рон взрывается.

– ЗАКРОЙ ПАСТЬ! – орет он, и мне становится страшно, потому что я никогда не видела его таким.

Люциус вопросительно выгибает бровь и глубоко вздыхает.

– Выговорись, Уизли, – низким голосом предлагает он.

Он выглядит таким спокойным, словно Рон не сказал ничего нового, как будто сам он неоднократно говорил себе то же самое.

Бросив на Люциуса очередной убийственный взгляд, дрожащим от ярости голосом Рон продолжает:

– Что с тобой такое? Она же… Бога ради, да она тебе в дочери годится!

Замечаю, как дернулись пальцы Люциуса, сжимающие палочку, но он пытается держать себя в руках.

– Ты отвратителен! – шипит Рон.

Люциус издает смешок.

– Как откровенно, Уизли, – он растягивает слова, медленно приближаясь ко мне, и останавливается за моей спиной. – Удивительно, как низко заставляет пасть человека ревность.

Рон смотрит на Малфоя так, словно с трудом верит услышанному.

– _Низко_? Ты вообще сам себя слышишь? – он повышает голос. – Твоим поступкам нет оправдания. Что ты с ней делаешь?! Ей едва исполнилось восемнадцать! Нравится использовать девочек-подростков?

Слышу, как Люциус за спиной резко втягивает воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы, но это проходит мимо меня. Все, что меня сейчас волнует, – это как близко ко мне он стоит, и я чувствую тепло его ладони на своем плече и его дыхание на шее.

– Боюсь, ты переоцениваешь ее, – шепчет он, проводя ладонью по моему плечу, зарываясь пальцами в волосы – о, Господи! – нежно, но настойчиво обхватывая шею. 

Люциус выдыхает со смешком, теплое дуновение касается щеки, и мне становится все труднее выносить это. Мне больно видеть посеревшее лицо Рона, поэтому я трусливо закрываю глаза.

– Я никого не использую, – шепчет Люциус, обдавая мою кожу жаром. – Сам же видишь, ей _нравится_ , что я делаю с ней.

Слышу задушенный яростный крик и, открыв глаза, вижу, как Рон замахивается на Люциуса, а тот направляет на него палочку; Рон сразу сникает и, разжав кулак, опускает руку.

Люциус посмеивается.

– Ох уж эта вечная бравада гриффиндорцев…

– Я убью тебя, Малфой! – обрывает Рон его. – Клянусь Богом, я убью тебя! Как ты смеешь ее касаться?!

Смех Люциуса становится каким-то уж слишком зловещим.

– Я буду делать с ней все что хочу, Уизли! – с видом победителя произносит он, стискивая пальцы на моей шее, а затем поглаживая кожу. На секунду прикрываю глаза: это слишком жестоко, несправедливо, нечестно!

Но Люциус безжалостно продолжает:

– Я могу делать с ней _всё_ , и ты не сможешь помешать мне.

– Она. Не. ТВОЯ! – лицо Рона покраснело от злости. – Не смей трогать ее! Ты и мизинца ее не стоишь!

Люциус лишь посмеивается: ярость Рона веселит его. Сволочь, мерзавец, скотина… он ведь знает, что _уже_ победил!

– А если она все же _моя_ , – едва слышным шепотом произносит он, – тогда, конечно же, я имею право касаться, – он проводит рукой вдоль моего позвоночника, – там, где мне хочется.

Нет. Все зашло слишком далеко. _Слишком._

Выворачиваюсь из рук Люциуса и, повернувшись к нему лицом, встаю подле Рона, чтобы дать ему понять: я на его стороне. Он должен всегда помнить об этом.

– Я не _твоя_! – шиплю я дикой кошкой.

Люциус смотрит на меня, изогнув бровь в притворном удивлении и с полуулыбкой на губах.

– О, моя маленькая грязнокровка, – шепчет он. – Ты бросишь меня? Ради _него_?

У меня нет ответа. Приоткрыв рот, с отчаянием смотрю на человека, разрушившего мою жизнь.

Мне никогда его не забыть. Не избавиться от ненависти, страха и отвращения…

_И от жажды..._

Я бы все отдала, чтобы забыть его и ту боль, что он мне причинил.

Он улыбается чуть шире – заговорщицки, – и эта улыбка не сулит ничего хорошего.

Он протягивает руку.

– Иди ко мне, грязнокровка, – низким голосом произносит он. – Ты знаешь, что я нужен тебе. Он не понимает тебя так, как я. Он не может предложить тебе защиту и покровительство.

Но сейчас я ощущаю внутри лишь ненависть к нему – за то, что уничтожил все, что было у нас с Роном.

– Презираю тебя, – шепчу я, отступая назад.

Он все еще улыбается, но улыбка гаснет, как только Рон выступает вперед, беря меня за руку.

– Она знает, кто ты, Малфой, – яростно бросает он. – Не обманывайся насчет того, что она может… может _любить_ тебя, потому что это не так. Она ненавидит тебя…

– И все же она _хочет_ меня, несмотря ни на что, – злобно шепчет Люциус, растягивая слова. – Она, может, и ненавидит меня больше всего на свете, но в то же время я нужен ей гораздо больше, чем ты. И она не может это отрицать.

Как ему удается читать в моей душе, как в открытой книге, лишь взглянув мне в глаза? 

Это… нет, это уже не просто _сумасшествие_. То, что происходит, настолько _неправильно_ , что этому нет названия.

Я хочу убраться отсюда... хочу освободиться от _него_. Я не смогу по-настоящему жить, если буду знать, что он рядом.

Рон крепко сжимает мою руку, заставляя посмотреть на него.

– Мне нужно, чтобы ты сказала правду, Гермиона, – запинаясь, выпаливает он. – Ты вольна выбирать… быть с ним, если хочешь, но прошу, не лги мне… снова.

Чувство вины разрывает меня изнутри, и я киваю, давая ему возможность высказаться до конца.

– Он говорит правду? – он боится ответа, который может получить.

Я почти уже сказала: «Нет». Но прикусила язык, вспомнив, что он просил не лгать ему. Не лгать. Сказать правду.

Но что бы я ни сказала, это либо будет наглой ложью, либо причинит ему невыносимую боль. Как же быть?

Бросаю взгляд на Люциуса: он пристально смотрит на меня и ждет моего ответа, хотя точно знает, каков он.

Перевожу взгляд на Рона: он в полном отчаянии.

– Он не нужен тебе, – шепчет он. – Он не может защитить тебя – он просто пытается оправдать этим все, что творит с тобой!

Смотрю в его открытое доброе лицо и спрашиваю себя, какого черта я променяла его на Люциуса, который лгал мне каждый день, каждую минуту, потому что ему слишком тяжело смотреть правде в глаза.

– Грязнокровка.

О, ну почему это слово имеет надо мной такую власть?.. Почему эти четыре слога выцарапаны где-то в моей груди, заставляя сердце почти инстинктивно отзываться на них?

Господи Иисусе, помоги мне! Поворачиваюсь к Люциусу, впиваясь взглядом в его бледное, застывшее лицо: в его глазах полыхает ненависть, и сейчас я ненавижу его больше всего на свете, но все равно не могу не смотреть на него.

Он пристально смотрит мне в глаза так, словно они – маленькие окошки, через которые можно разглядеть самые потаенные уголки моей души. 

Он применяет легилименцию. Странно… он давно уже так не делал, потому что знает меня слишком хорошо.

– Собираешься бросить меня, грязнокровка? – тихо спрашивает он.

На глаза вновь наворачиваются слезы. Почему, когда мой разум отвергает Люциуса, душа вопреки всему рвется к нему?

И он _знает_. Знает меня слишком хорошо. Чувствую невесомые щупальца, перебирающие мысли в моей голове. Люциус едва заметно улыбается.

– Видишь, Уизли, ее _влечет_ ко мне, – шепчет он, не отрывая от меня взгляда, потому что эти слова предназначаются мне и только мне одной.

Рон снова крепко сжимает мою руку.

– Гермиона, – он зовет меня дрожащим голосом, – ты не обязана подчиняться ему.

О его взгляд запросто можно порезаться; он обхватывает ладонями мое лицо.

– Ты не принадлежишь ему, – горячо шепчет он. – У него нет на тебя никаких прав.

Кем я хочу быть? Гермионой? Или грязнокровкой?

Подумать только… я дожила до того дня, когда у меня появился какой-никакой, но выбор.

Одинокая слеза катится по щеке. Я плачу из-за Рона, из-за всего этого хаоса, из-за _себя_ … 

Рон следит взглядом за маленькой капелькой на моем лице и, нахмурившись, поворачивается к Люциусу.

Люциус встречает его взгляд, победно улыбаясь.

– Почему ты не хочешь оставить ее в покое? – в нем клокочет ярость. – Что, во имя Господа, тебе нужно от нее? Посмотри, что ты с ней сделал! Она не заслуживает этого!

Выражение лица Люциуса не меняется – ледяная бесчувственная маска, – но если приглядеться, можно увидеть, как его глаза чуть темнеют.

– Черта с два я буду перед тобой оправдываться, Уизли.

Несмотря на то, что он произносит это почти одними губами, мне кажется, я точно слышу стальные нотки в его голосе.

Рон почти откровенно насмехаясь, качает головой.

– Чего ты хочешь? Хочешь, чтобы она _любила_ тебя? Но невозможно любить того, кто надругался над тобой и продолжает издеваться, – а ведь именно это ты и делаешь, Малфой! – так что не тешь себя иллюзиями! 

Люциус издает смешок.

– Ох, а ты у нас прямо такой знаток женской души, и тебе известно все о том, как заставить женщину _любить_ тебя.

Лицо Рона вспыхивает, и он стискивает кулаки.

– Прекрати! Довольно, – обращаюсь к Люциусу дрожащим голосом, но он даже не слышит меня. Он подходит к Рону, глядя на него сверху вниз. Рон возвращает ему взгляд, в котором явственно читается вызов.

– Не говори мне ничего о грязнокровке, Уизли, – ядовито произносит Люциус. – Я знаю ее намного лучше, чем ты. Я знаю… – он делает паузу, проводя языком по зубам, – каждую частичку ее тела и души, которые никогда не узнаешь _ты_.

Рон срывается, целясь кулаком Люциусу в лицо, но последний оказывается проворнее и, уклонившись, бьет Рона в живот. Все происходит слишком быстро. Для меня, для Рона, слишком…

Рон сгибается пополам и падает на пол, а Люциус начинает с ожесточением пинать его снова и снова, и я не могу выносить крики Рона. Это несправедливо! Остановитесь!

– Оставь его! – обхватываю Люциуса в попытке оттащить от Рона, но он продолжает его избивать.

– Я терпел тебя слишком долго, Уизли! – злобно шипит он. – О, поверь, если бы все зависело от меня, я бы прибил тебя в тот самый момент, когда увидел, как ты прикоснулся к ней!

Подпрыгнув, повисаю у Люциуса на шее, оттаскивая его назад, как я делала когда-то с Долоховым.

Он резко оборачивается, сбрасывая меня со спины и одаривая убийственным взглядом.

– Совсем свихнулась? Какого хрена ты творишь?

Наотмашь бьет меня по лицу.

Падаю на пол.

Ох…

Не могу сдержать слез. Потому что Рон судорожно дергается в агонии. Потому что Люциус уже давно не поднимал на меня руку, и я думала, что он, возможно, завязал с этим. А еще я плачу из-за того, что делаю с Роном и с… собой.

Ну и конечно же оттого, что скулу сильно жжет.

Оно того стоит?

Люциус ошеломленно смотрит на свою руку, словно не веря в то, что только что сделал. Невольно задаюсь вопросом: его гнев действительно направлен только на нас с Роном?

Рон поднимается на ноги, прожигая взглядом дыру в Люциусе и тяжело дыша. Из уголка его губ сочится кровь, а глаза заволокло темной пеленой.

– О да, Малфой, – произносит он с горечью в усталом голосе. – Ты так заботишься о Гермионе, что не задумываясь можешь ударить ее. И после этого ты еще утверждаешь, что она к тебе _неравнодушна_? Что ж, ты в корне неправ. Как она может питать к тебе какие-то чувства, когда ты так с ней обращаешься?

Если бы он задал этот вопрос мне, то, наверное, я смогла бы ответить на него. Но тогда это уничтожило бы последние остатки его надежды и веры в меня, а я не могу позволить этому случиться. Никогда.

Люциус шумно и тяжело дышит, глядя на меня в течение нескольких секунд, кажущихся мне вечностью, а затем поворачивается к Рону.

– Я никогда не говорил, что _забочусь_ о ней, – бросает он спокойным тоном.

Это _больно_.

Рон обиженно фыркает.

– И ты думаешь, это что-то исправит? Как-то тебя оправдает? – он качает головой. – Ты – мразь, Малфой. Клянусь, придет день, и я убью тебя.

Я ожидала, что Люциус будет вновь насмехаться, при нормальных обстоятельствах он именно так и поступил бы, но глядя на него сейчас, я понимаю: для него это уже не игра. Ему всегда нравилось играть на чувствах Рона, но теперь это позади. Все слишком запуталось и осложнилось для всех нас.

– Ты можешь желать _моей_ смерти, Уизли, – медленно произносит он, поворачиваясь ко мне. – Но спроси себя: хочешь ли ты смерти и для _нее_?

Глаза Рона расширяются. Как и мои. Он не может… не может же он иметь в виду… нет…

Но его глаза не выражают ничего.

– О чем ты? – дрожащим голосом спрашивает Рон.

Но – хвала небесам! – ответ вовсе не такой, какой я почти ожидала услышать.

– Если ты расскажешь хоть одной живой душе о том, что узнал сегодня, – шепчет Люциус, не отрывая от меня взгляда, – тогда, конечно же, твое желание исполнится. Ты и глазом не успеешь моргнуть, как я буду мертв, возможно, даже сам Темный Лорд прикончит меня, – он глубоко вздыхает, его глаза темнеют. – Но то же самое случится и с твоей подружкой-грязнокровкой. Не я один окажусь виноват. Даже магглы, ставшие жертвами насилия со стороны Пожирателей Смерти, не остаются в живых.

И я знаю, что на этот раз он не лжет. Знаю, потому что Долохов рассказал мне перед смертью, как однажды Люциус убил женщину-магглу, беременную от Августа Руквуда, прежде чем она смогла подарить жизнь очередному полукровке.

В глазах Рона плещется дикий страх.

– Они не станут…

– Именно, – твердо обрывает его Люциус. – И они ни секунды не станут колебаться. Мы оба будем мертвы, – он криво усмехается. – Это абсолютно точно.

На меня словно снисходит озарение: все это так… _опасно_. Одному Богу известно, что будет, если нас раскроют…

Хотя нет, я все же знаю, что будет, – мы умрем. Люциус прав: мы – покойники.

Надо прекратить это. Даже если Рон решит молчать, это не может оставаться в тайне вечно, и нужно покончить с этим сейчас.

Всё. Я приняла решение. Все закончится сегодня, так или иначе.

Кажется, проходит вечность, прежде чем Люциус с каменным лицом вновь поворачивается к Рону.

Но в его голосе я слышу едва различимые нотки настойчивости и полного отчаяния.

– Так как, Уизли? – шепчет он. – Отомстишь мне и навлечешь смерть на свою драгоценную грязнокровку или сохранишь наши… этот _секрет_ … ради нас?

Рон смотрит на меня обвиняющим взглядом, что неудивительно: ведь я предала его самым худшим образом из всех, а теперь еще и набралась наглости просить его о помощи.

Но… мне _нужна_ его помощь. Если он нам не поможет, тогда нам обоим придет конец.

Смотрю на Рона, а в голове вертится лишь одно-единственное слово, но у меня не хватает смелости произнести его…

 _Пожалуйста_.

Он выглядит так, словно каждое движение дается ему с немыслимым трудом, но утвердительно кивает.

– Я буду молчать, – бросает он.

У меня будто гора с плеч упала, и я уже почти было улыбаюсь, но сдерживаю порыв, вознося благодарственную молитву Господу, пока вдруг не вспоминаю, что я больше не верю в Бога.

_Прости, я же больше не верю в тебя. Я забыла._

Открываю глаза, стараясь дышать размеренно. Рон смотрит на меня, и в его глазах застыли слезы, а затем он поворачивается к Люциусу.

– Но я сделаю это ради _нее_ , – шепчет он. – Знай, настанет день, когда все это закончится, и я убью тебя, Малфой. Клянусь.

Люциус выдыхает с явным облегчением, но это слышу только я.

– Как скажешь, Уизли, – он направляется к двери. – А теперь идем: надо вернуть тебя в твою комнату. Беллатрикс и Эйвери скоро придут с проверкой, и если тебя там не окажется, это вызовет ненужные подозрения.

Рон с вызовом смотрит на него.

– А с чего я должен тебя слушаться? На случай если ты забыл, напоминаю – ты мне кое-чем обязан, Малфой…

Развернувшись, Люциус направляет палочку на Рона.

– Понимаю, у тебя нет никакого желания подчиняться моим приказам, – он хватает Рона за руку. – Поэтому я не оставляю тебе выбора. Если твои надзиратели увидят, что твоя комната пуста, они пойдут искать тебя, а мне бы не хотелось, чтобы они обнаружили тебя здесь.

Он вытаскивает из кармана порт-ключ и поворачивается ко мне.

Его лицо – закрытая каменная маска. Как знать, может, ему плевать на все, что случилось.

Ну, и хорошо. Так мне будет легче порвать с ним…

Но как? Как это сделать? Смогу ли я?

Я _должна_ …

– Жди моего возвращения, грязнокровка, – бесцветным голосом бросает он.

И я вижу, как глаза Рона расширяются от страха, когда до него доходит: Люциус вернется сюда, ко мне…

А затем они оба исчезают.

 

_to be continued…_


	34. Неискупимые вещи

**Глава 34. Неискупимые вещи.**

_О роза, ты больна!  
Во мраке ночи бурной  
Разведал червь тайник  
Любви твоей пурпурной.  
И он туда проник,  
Незримый, ненасытный,  
И жизнь твою сгубил  
Своей любовью скрытной._  
Уильям Блейк, Больная роза (пер. - В. А. Потаповой)

___________________________

 

_Ты не сбежишь от меня. Будь я проклят, если дам тебе уйти. Никогда, слышишь, никогда тебе не уйти от меня._

Эти слова… слова из прошлого. Они до сих пор преследуют меня в кошмарах.

Я смутно помню события того вечера, но эти слова прочно врезались мне в память. В его голосе – жестком, с нотками злости и отчаяния, – ясно читалось: он не оставит меня в покое. Он был уверен в этом тогда и не отступится теперь, даже если и сам не до конца понимает причин своего поведения.

И он не станет разрывать наши отношения только из-за того, что о них узнал Рон. Это факт. Он уверен: Рон унесет нашу тайну с собой в могилу, потому что я ему небезразлична и ради меня он будет молчать. 

Что ж, выходит, это ложится на мои плечи.

Но как? Как… разве я смогу отказаться от него?

Да он и не позволит мне, ведь так?

Не думаю, что сказанное им давным-давно, все еще имеет для него значение.

Хотя, почему бы и нет? За все время он не сделал ничего, что доказывало бы обратное.

_Тебе не уйти от меня…_

Возможно… может быть, для меня это – единственный способ выбраться отсюда. Единственный для меня, для нас обоих.

Я оказала бы Рону услугу. Скорее всего, он не захочет больше видеть меня, только не после того, что я с ним сделала.

Слезы обжигают лицо при воспоминании о реакции Рона: в его глазах было столько боли из-за того, что я сделала, и он наверняка думает обо мне…

Шлюха. Вероломная шлюха – вот кто я теперь.

Яростно вытираю слезы: у меня нет права погрязнуть в жалости к самой себе, потому что я не заслуживаю жалости. Я сама во всем виновата.

_Ты сама во всем виновата, Гермиона…_

Люциус прав: должно быть, я и вправду сделала такое, из-за чего он так отчаянно захотел меня, что даже пошел против своих убеждений.

Наверное, это моя вина. Я не могу свалить все на него.

Но… я никогда не пыталась… я не хотела, чтобы было так! Я хотела прекратить это. Столько раз, что уже сбилась со счета. Но он всегда был рядом, прочно удерживая меня, несмотря на то, что снова и снова повторял: он готов на все, лишь бы между нами все кончилось.

На все, кроме… кроме того, чтобы отпустить меня.

_Будь я проклят, если позволю тебе уйти…_

Он – сплошное противоречие. Ходячий, живой, дышащий парадокс.

Приверженец чистой крови, трахающий грязнокровку. Муж и отец, неспособный на любовь. Бессердечное чудовище в маске благопристойного аристократа.

Только посмотрите на эту комнату: шикарна, со вкусом обставлена, продумана до мельчайших деталей. Он так помешан на внешности, так стремится использовать любую возможность, дабы показать свое превосходство, но в то же время его душа прогнила насквозь, и это, наверное, самое ужасное, что я видела в своей жизни.

_Тебе не сбежать от меня…_

Говорят, один из лучших способов умереть – это утонуть.

Но как я могу верить этому? Дважды я едва не утонула, и не могу похвастаться, что эти опыты оставили приятные воспоминания.

Кроме того, когда я пыталась во второй раз, он меня остановил. _Спас_ меня…

После того как сначала чуть не утопил.

_Я никогда не отпущу тебя…_

Повеситься? А что? Я могла бы связать веревку из простыней…

Нет. Здесь нет ничего, на чем я могла бы повеситься…

Перерезать себе вены я точно не смогу – духа не хватит. Мои вены резали дважды, и было чертовски больно, так что вряд ли я захочу пережить это вновь.

Я в ловушке. Погрязла в этих странных, пугающих, запутанных и заведомо не имеющих будущего _отношениях_ с ним…

Да и какие это отношения?

Сползаю на пол, зарываясь пальцами в волосы в попытке унять терзающую меня боль.

Порой мне кажется, что единственный путь стать счастливой для меня – это умереть.

Как я могла так поступить с Роном?

Прежде я никому не разбивала сердце. То, как он смотрел на меня… он чувствовал себя по-настоящему преданным…

Вряд ли он когда-нибудь еще сможет доверять мне. Сомневаюсь, что он будет смотреть на меня как раньше.

Даю волю слезам, тихо всхлипывая, стоя на коленях и раскачиваясь взад-вперед; постепенно всхлипы перерастают в задушенные рыдания.

Боже. Все уничтожено! Все, что когда-либо могло быть между мной и Роном, потеряно навсегда. Любовь, отношения… возможно, даже брак. У нас могли быть дети, семья, дни рождения, рождественские ужины… все пропало.

Теплые пальцы касаются моего лица, приподнимая его за подбородок, заставляя посмотреть…

Я не слышала, как он вошел.

Против воли смотрю на него…

С другой стороны, он никогда не оставлял мне выбора, не так ли?

В эту самую минуту мне как никогда хочется умереть. Жесткие черты лица, ледяной взгляд, пылающий ненавистью – вот и все, что осталось у меня в этом мире. Единственная моя опора – он, а иначе все было напрасно. Из-за него я потеряла все, и мне остается лишь быть с ним…

_А в чем, собственно, дело? Ты сможешь жить без него, ты и сама знаешь это._

Я больше ничего не знаю. Когда-то я была ходячей энциклопедией, а теперь не знаю ничего. Мои мысли занимает какая-то несуразица.

В этом я уверена, я больше не способна думать, анализировать и делать выводы. Я – пустышка.

Его лицо перекошено от ярости, но она направлена не только на меня.

О, разве это важно? Разве хоть что-то еще имеет значение?

Он вытирает мои слезы большим пальцем.

Господи, почему он делает это? Почему дает мне надежду, что способен на настоящие чувства? Это несправедливо! Я точно знаю, он _не может_ любить, но он продолжает совершать немыслимые вещи, как, например, засыпать рядом со мной… Боже, неужели это было прошлой ночью?

Любое проявление доброты или… _привязанности_ с его стороны – очередной нож в сердце: либо он неискренен в своих проявлениях, либо лжет мне относительно своих истинных чувств. В любом случае, я заранее проигрываю эту битву.

Его большой палец перемещается на мой подбородок, и в течение нескольких секунд Люциус просто смотрит на меня – так, словно пытается меня понять, но у него не получается, несмотря на все старания. Решительный, сосредоточенный взгляд, но абсолютно безнадежный, как если бы ты пытался пробиться сквозь стену.

Наконец он тяжело вздыхает.

– Однажды ты сказала мне, что я больше никогда не увижу твоих слез, – шепчет он. – И все же каждый раз, когда я вижу тебя, ты плачешь.

Я помню это: ночь, когда Волдеморт разрешил Люциусу избавиться от меня, но тот оставил меня в живых. Ночь накануне дня, когда он убил моих родителей. 

– Ты виноват в моих слезах, – так же шепотом отвечаю я. – И если они тебя так раздражают, ты должен винить в этом лишь себя.

На мгновение его губы сжимаются в тонкую линию.

– А я и не говорил, что они _до сих пор_ раздражают меня, – глухо бормочет он.

Святые небеса, ушам не верю!

– И как же они действуют на тебя сейчас? – пытаюсь уколоть его побольнее. – _Наслаждаешься_ ими? Должно быть, твой день прожит зря, если я хоть раз не заплачу, да?

Повисает пауза, во время которой он пару мгновений смотрит на меня, а затем едва заметно качает головой.

– Ты заблуждаешься, думая, что я получаю удовольствие от чьих-то страданий, – произносит он, пристально глядя мне в глаза.

– Разве? – во мне что-то взрывается, и я повышаю голос. – Господь свидетель, ты все время пытаешься сделать меня настолько несчастной, насколько это вообще возможно!

Его глаза сверкают, и он резко отпускает мое лицо.

– А почему ты не должна страдать? – со злостью в голосе шипит он. – Почему ты не можешь страдать так же, как и я?

– Не смей… – задыхаюсь от ярости. – Не смей сравнивать то, что чувствую я, с тем, что чувствуешь ты! Что _ты_ потерял из-за того, что происходит между нами? Веру, идеалы? Да разве это имеет значение?!

А вот теперь он по-настоящему зол, нет, он в ярости, но я продолжаю. Осторожность осталась позади, далеко позади, затерявшись в ворохе былых воспоминаний.

– Тогда как я… я потеряла всех, кого любила, всех, кто был мне дорог, – слезы вновь обжигают лицо на потеху ему. – Мои родители мертвы, я никогда больше не увижу своих друзей, а Рон… Рон…

Качаю головой, утопая в горе, а затем опускаю голову, потому что не хочу больше на него смотреть. Глядя на него, я вспоминаю о том, чего лишилась по его вине.

– Ты добился, чего хотел: я вся в твоем полном распоряжении. Можешь не волноваться из-за Рона. Он ненавидит меня. Вероятно, даже больше, чем тебя.

Останавливаюсь, чтобы перевести дыхание и подавить рвущиеся наружу рыдания.

Со вздохом он берет меня за подбородок, заставляя смотреть на него: выражение его лица немного… отсутствующее.

– Он никому не расскажет о том, что видел, – открыто произносит он. – Ты слишком ему дорога, сама знаешь.

– Мне плевать, расскажет он кому-нибудь или нет! – огрызаюсь в ответ. – Его готовность прикрыть меня только усугубляет ситуацию! Пойми, дело именно в том, что я растоптала доверие Рона у него же на глазах! Он – самый благородный и добрый человек из всех, а я причинила ему боль, предав так низко и гнусно!

Он вздыхает, прищурившись. 

– Разве то, что он думает о тебе, имеет значение? – поколебавшись, произносит он.

Я потрясена до глубины души.

– Имеет! – выкрикиваю в ответ. – Как ты не можешь понять, это самое важное на свете! Почему ты продолжаешь спрашивать об этом?

Его рот сжимается в тонкую линию, прежде чем он отвечает мне.

– Вчера ты спросила, почему мне так важно, что обо мне думает Беллатрикс, – в его голосе звучат железные нотки. – Почему ты можешь подозревать меня в чем-то, а я – нет?

Господи, мне следовало бы знать: он пытается перевернуть все с ног на голову, извратить факты, чтобы заставить меня поверить, что мы похожи, и поэтому у меня не должно быть причин ненавидеть его и то, что он делает, потому что не могу же я ненавидеть саму себя… 

Так легко и просто, кажется…

Качаю головой.

– Ты не понимаешь, да? – глухо спрашиваю я. – Ты никогда не любил Беллатрикс. Ты _никого_ никогда не любил, даже своего сына. А вот Рон… я _любила_ Рона, слышишь! Я до сих пор его люблю!

– Глупая, – бросает он. – После _всего_ , что произошло, ты все еще веришь в светлую любовь, способную победить все на свете?!

Ответ уже готов сорваться с языка, но я лишь закусываю губу, позволяя словам Люциуса проникать в меня, опутывать невидимыми нитями, заставляя обдумывать услышанное.

Может быть… возможно, он все-таки прав. Может быть, любовь… наверное, она действительно бессмысленна и глупа. Разве _моя_ любовь принесла кому-нибудь счастье? Нет, только боль и страдания – для тех, кто мне дорог.

Вспоминаю Рона: его образ заполняет мои мысли, проникает в самое сердце, он – олицетворение преданности и искренности, в то время как Люциус насквозь пропитан ложью.

Смотрю на Люциуса открыто, с вызовом, как равная ему – хоть он и говорил, что этому не бывать! – и нахожу в себе силы говорить.

– Любовь – самое лучшее, что есть на земле, – шепчу я. – Она может быть непокорной, как ураган, невыносимой, как худшее из наказаний, и даже порой ужасной, как оживший кошмар, но тем не менее она прекрасна, удивительна и бесподобна. Заботиться о ком-то так сильно и трепетно, испытывать эти чувства к другому человеку… ничто с этим не сравнится!

Он смотрит на меня так, словно я говорю на незнакомом языке, и выражение лица такое, будто он испытывает отвращение, но я точно знаю: это не оно. Люциус выглядит так… звучит странно, но он словно _хочет_ понять меня, но это для него физически невозможно. 

Горько улыбаюсь, качая головой.

– Мне жаль тебя.

Ярость оживляет его лицо.

– И что же заставляет тебя жалеть меня?

– Потому что ты _в ловушке_ , – шепчу я. – Твоя чистокровная теория власти никогда не была верной. Все это – ложь, которой тебя пичкали те, кем правил страх и ненависть. Но ты не можешь признать, что ошибался, ведь это означало бы, что вся твоя жизнь – сплошная ложь. 

Он выглядит взбешенным, хотя, нет, это слово слишком мягкое. Он смотрит на меня так, будто в эту самую минуту жаждет размазать мои мозги по стене.

Я знаю, почему он так выглядит: не может отгородиться от сказанного мною, твердя себе, что я лгу. А все потому, что мои слова достигли цели – где-то глубоко внутри него, задели особую струну, но он никогда и ни за что не примет это. 

Хватаюсь за эту мысль и облекаю ее в слова.

– И поэтому ты в ловушке, такой же узник, как и я, – продолжаю, и мои нервы натянуты, потому что я поплачусь за свои слова, но мне необходимо выговориться. – Но у _меня_ нет выбора, а вот _у тебя_ … ты можешь в любой момент покинуть свою тюрьму, но не хочешь. Ты сам приговорил себя, следуя за своими дурацкими идеалами и веря в них безоговорочно.

Он замахивается в запале, и я вздрагиваю, отшатываясь назад, готовясь к удару, но он замечает это и опускает руку.

– Не провоцируй меня, грязнокровка, – губы почти не двигаются, произнося эти слова. – Я серьезно. Ты не имеешь права читать мне проповеди о вещах, которых тебе никогда не понять…

– Я-то как раз и _понимаю_ , – парирую я. Одному Богу известно, откуда у меня берутся силы продолжать разговор, просто сейчас у меня такое чувство, будто мне больше нечего терять. – И мне предельно ясно, что происходит в твоей больной голове, и представь только – у меня есть решение. Я знаю, как избавить тебя от всех проблем.

Перевожу дыхание.

– Отпусти меня, – шепотом заканчиваю я.

Его реакция именно такова, как я ожидала: он белеет от ярости.

– Что?!

Глубоко вздыхаю, все еще колеблясь, пытаясь усмирить страх. Мне нечего терять, но в случае победы я получу _всё_ , поэтому надо идти до конца.

– Ты можешь отпустить меня, тем самым освободив себя. Смыть с себя налет прошлых лет, прожитых в ненависти и предубеждениях, совершив самый благородный поступок из всех, что ты можешь совершить ради меня, _грязнокровки_ , – ты можешь вернуть мне мою жизнь.

В течение долгого времени воздух буквально искрится от напряжения: в нем смешались ярость Люциуса и мой ужас. Но если я ждала, что он будет орать на меня, то я ошибалась, потому что все, что он в итоге делает, – выдыхает со смешком, качая головой.

– Нет, не думаю, – глухо отвечает он.

Закусываю губу. Я не могу упустить шанс.

– Но…

– Нет, – жестко повторяет он. – Если бы даже я был достаточно глуп, чтобы отпустить тебя, ты бы все равно не ушла.

Он снова посмеивается над выражением моего лица.

– Видишь, грязнокровка, не ты одна можешь наблюдать и делать выводы, – растягивая слова, произносит он. – Я наблюдал за тобой, все время присматривался, пытаясь разгадать, узнать, и у меня получилось: теперь мне больше нет нужды гадать, каковы мотивы твоих поступков или о чем ты думаешь.

У меня перехватывает дыхание. Я… понятия не имею почему, но у меня даже мысли не возникало, что он наблюдает за мной так же, как я за ним, пытаясь понять, _разгадать_ его. Я была уверена, что в то время как он всегда скрывал свои эмоции, я выставляла свои напоказ, и поэтому у него не должно быть никаких сомнений относительно того, что происходит в моей голове…

Тогда, если он не в состоянии понять _любовь_ или любое другое проявление привязанности, возможно, поэтому ему так трудно понять _меня_.

– Я _мог бы_ освободить тебя, – произносит он. – Но ты бы не ушла. Ты сама мне об этом сказала: будь у тебя шанс сбежать, ты бы осталась, чтобы спасти… спасти _меня_ , – последние слова даются ему нелегко, и он выдерживает паузу, прежде чем продолжить. – Более того, если бы я предложил тебе уйти, б **o** льшая часть тебя отвергла бы существование без меня.

Усмехаясь, он запускает руку в мои волосы, притягивая меня ближе.

– Как ты можешь всерьез утверждать, что _любовь_ Уизли может сравниться с тем, какую власть имею над тобой я? – его речь льется подобно ядовитому напитку. – Способен ли он так же, как я, глядя в твои глаза, увидеть самые темные уголки твоей души?

Сжимаю губы, его слова занозами впиваются в сердце, и он, видя мое состояние, упивается триумфом.

– Ты бы никогда не захотела оставить меня, – горячий шепот отравляет душу. – Я знаю это, ты знаешь тоже. Поэтому я не собираюсь тебя отпускать. Буду милостив, оставив тебя здесь и исполнив твое заветное желание.

Наши губы встречаются, и все во мне кричит, как это неправильно! Я не должна снова ступать на эту дорожку. Пора кончать с этим. Ради Рона и ради меня самой.

Сопротивляюсь, но он обнимает меня за талию, прижимая к себе. Пытаюсь вывернуться из его рук, но его поцелуй становится жестче, глубже, причиняя мне боль, разрывая сердце, открывая не успевшую затянуться рану. Он всегда, всегда причиняет мне боль…

Отталкиваю его от себя и залепляю ему звонкую пощечину.

Чувствую на губах кровь.

– Хочешь побороться со мной, моя маленькая грязнокровка? – в его голосе дрожит ярость и что-то еще, и это что-то мне очень знакомо…

Я едва могу говорить сквозь рыдания, рвущиеся из глубины души.

– Все кончено, Люциус. Навсегда. Я не хочу больше делать Рону больно. Никогда.

Он иронично усмехается.

– Отшиваешь меня ради Уизли? Ты до сих пор искренне веришь, что он сможет предложить тебе больше, чем я? Что ж, лги мне, если хочешь, но не обманывай себя.

– О, _прошу тебя_ , – бросаю я. – Да что ты – во имя всех святых! – можешь дать мне? Рон _любит_ меня. Он может сделать меня самой счастливой на всем белом свете, заботиться, холить и лелеять. _Ты_ мне этого предложить не можешь!

Улыбка гаснет на его лице.

– Может, и не могу, – он хватает меня за руку. Слишком сильно. – Только то, что _я_ могу дать, гораздо сильнее этого!

Он наклоняется ко мне, и какое-то время спустя я оказываюсь на полу, а он нависает надо мной, собственнически глядя мне в глаза.

– Насколько хорошо Уизли тебя знает?

Вопрос меня, откровенно говоря, ошеломляет. 

– Мы были лучшими друзьями семь лет! Ну да, мы иногда ссорились, но он всегда был рядом. Он знает меня лучше, чем кто-либо…

– О, я не согласен, – с раздражающим превосходством заключает он. – Тебе отлично известно, что я знаю тебя гораздо лучше, чем _он_ , несмотря на то, что мы знакомы недавно. Я видел тебя в самые худшие моменты твоей жизни: видел, как ты истекала кровью, сломанная, молящая о пощаде. Я видел, – он окидывает меня взглядом с ног до головы, а затем вновь возвращается к моему лицу, – самые потаенные уголки твоей души и тела. Никто и никогда не сможет быть столь близок с тобой, как я. Каждый день. Каждую минуту.

Он снова целует меня, и против воли я отвечаю, его руки обвиваются вокруг талии, прижимая к нему. Как же все это неправильно! Будь он проклят! Он не позволит мне прекратить это. Но я должна. Вот только _как_? Как? Когда несмотря на то, что мой разум вопит во всю глотку прекратить это, часть меня категорически против.

Брыкаюсь и бью кулаками по его груди и рукам, всхлипывая от усилий, но его захват остается стальным.

– Отстань от меня! – голос полон страдания и отчаяния. – Пожалуйста, прошу тебя, оставь меня! Я… я так больше не могу…

Силы покидают меня. Слишком больно и тяжело. Подаюсь вперед.

Его объятия такие теплые и уютные, и на миг мне хочется, чтобы этот момент длился вечно, чтобы он вот так обнимал меня здесь, на полу, до тех пор, пока мы не растворимся в забвении. Это ведь единственный способ стать свободными.

Но пощады не будет.

Он безжалостен. Удерживая меня одной рукой, другой он поднимает мое лицо, чтобы посмотреть в глаза.

На его лице столько эмоций, что он едва ли похож на человека, потому что никто не может испытывать одновременно такую гамму чувств.

– Чего ты хочешь, грязнокровка? – шепотом спрашивает он. – Чего ты хочешь _от меня_?

Смотрю на него, тяжело и прерывисто дыша, слезы катятся по щекам. 

– Я хочу… – довольно трудно говорить, когда тебя душат рыдания. У меня нет сомнений в том, чего я от него хочу. – Я хочу, чтобы ты убил меня. Если в тебе осталась хоть капля сострадания, ты направишь палочку мне в грудь и скажешь два коротких слова, которые покончат со всем. 

Ком в горле мешает вздохнуть. Люциус в бешенстве.

– Или же ты должен уйти, – продолжаю я, – и оставить меня здесь одну умирать.

Он резко отталкивает меня, и я не могу сдержать крик боли, ударяясь о каменный пол.

– Во мне не осталось _сострадания_! – нависая надо мной, шипит он. – Благодаря тебе, у меня вообще ничего не осталось! Ты все отняла у меня, _все_!

Он смыкает пальцы на моей шее, и я понимаю: это конец. Он убьет меня, и совершит самое благое дело, на которое только способен.

Белые пятна пляшут перед глазами, но он вдруг ослабляет хватку, и ярость в его лице отступает, оставляя после себя что-то вроде… умиротворения. И все же «умиротворение» совсем неподходящее слово в данной ситуации. Это какой-то совершенно новый ужасающий оттенок леденящей душу ярости.

Свободной рукой он начинает расстегивать пуговицы на своей рубашке.

– Почему у тебя должно быть по-другому? Если я потерял все, то будь я проклят, если допущу, чтобы что-то осталось у тебя.

Закрываю глаза, слушая, как он шуршит одеждой. Какой смысл бороться с ним? Он в любом случае выиграет, потому что я правда больше _не хочу_ останавливать его. Я не сопротивлялась с тех самых пор, как он впервые и навсегда сломал меня, с тех самых пор, как он убил во мне невинную девочку, какой я когда-то была. А когда я сама поцеловала его в следующий раз, мы похоронили эту девочку. Вместе… 

Он проводит рукой по моему бедру, касаясь острой выпирающей косточки. Он совсем близко, и я практически не дышу.

– У меня ничего нет, – шепчет он. – И у тебя тоже не будет.

Открываю глаза, встречая его пугающе голодный взгляд.

– Ты не будешь с Уизли, – произносит он, расстегивая пуговицы моего платья. Безумно медленно. – Уж я позабочусь об этом.

Злость на него и на себя клокочет в груди, и я срываюсь, хватая его за руку.

– Просто _уходи_! – кричу, вырываясь. – То, что ты предлагаешь – _ничто_ в сравнении с тем, что может дать мне он! Он любит меня! Ты понятия не имеешь, что это значит, но для меня это целый мир! И я могу подарить ему любовь, которую он заслуживает, если ты отпу…

В мгновение ока он хватает меня, притягивая к себе, больно сжимая руки.

– Хочешь сказать, что он значит для тебя то же, что и я? Не смеши меня. Ты _моя_. Навсегда.

Расслабляю скрюченные от напряжения пальцы. Хочу, чтобы он навсегда увез меня куда-нибудь подальше отсюда, где будем только я и он, где никто не сможет сказать нам, что это неправильно, неестественно, незаконно…

Но как такое может случиться, когда он сам искренне верит, что это запретно?

Он прижимает меня к полу, нависая надо мной, и его глаза затягивают меня в темные глубины.

– Ты знаешь, – шепчет он, касаясь ладонью моей щеки и проводя большим пальцем по губам. – Почему, даже если ты знаешь, кому принадлежишь, ты все равно продолжаешь сопротивляться мне?

– Я никому не принадлежу…

– Нет?

Его рука спускается, очерчивая впадину живота, и ниже, но я сжимаю ноги и вновь бью его кулаками в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть.

– Ты серьезно думаешь, что после того, что я сделала с Роном сегодня, я предам его еще раз? Я люблю его. _Люблю!_ Прекрати ухмыляться, черт бы тебя побрал! Я больше не стану делать ему больно!

Он хватает меня за руки, прижимая их к полу по обе стороны от меня.

– _Любишь_? – кажется, он выжимает из себя эту усмешку. – Любви нет, грязнокровка. Ты жалеешь его, только и всего. Не путай это с любовью. Тебе жаль его, но нужен тебе _я_. Не стоит даже и сравнивать!

Сглатываю комок в горле, слезы катятся по лицу. Он прав. Он всегда прав, когда дело касается… _этого_. Не о Роне я думаю, когда лежу одна в темной комнате. Вовсе не Рон может заставить меня вновь почувствовать себя целой. И уж точно не Рон нужен мне, как воздух…

Но в то же время не Рона я ненавижу за то, что случилось со мной, и за то, в кого я превратилась.

Ненавижу Люциуса за то, что он со мной сделал.

Даже когда его пальцы двигаются между моих ног, я все равно ненавижу его. Даже когда касается меня, – его пальцы движутся то медленнее, то быстрее, – я чувствую ненависть, смешанную с огнем желания в крови, и больше всего на свете я хочу оттолкнуть его, но не могу. Знаю, что просто не смогу. Это знание на уровне инстинкта, как, например, тот факт, что нельзя совать руку в открытое пламя.

Боже, что он сотворил со мной?

Он неотрывно смотрит мне в глаза, пока его пальцы посылают электрические разряды по моему телу. Он смотрит, когда мое дыхание учащается. Он прожигает меня взглядом.

Не могу. Не могу позволить ему, глядя в мои глаза, узнать все мои секреты. Он не должен знать, о чем я думаю. Если бы он знал, что я чувствую в эту самую минуту, помимо ненависти, злости и жажды, он бы оставил меня навсегда. Потому что то, что я чувствую идет вразрез с тем, во что он когда-либо верил, он даже не допускает, что такое возможно, особенно между чистокровным и грязнокровкой.

Я никогда не скажу ему об этом. Никогда. Он бы все равно не понял.

Закрываю глаза.

Как бы мне хотелось не дышать так рвано, чтобы тело не отзывалось на пощипывания и поглаживания, а когда он спускается вниз, широко разводя мои ноги и зарываясь лицом между ними, мне отчаянно хочется ненавидеть это так же, как я ненавижу себя…

Но я не могу.

Вцепляюсь себе в лицо, намеренно пытаясь причинить себе боль, наказать за то, что оказалась настолько слабой и позволила ему сотворить с собой такое.

Но огонь внутри, где-то между ног, разрастается и… Боже…

Молю Господа, чтобы он подвел меня к краю и столкнул в вечное забвение, подарив мне спасительную пустоту…

Но затем меня возвращает на грешную землю острая, обжигающая боль, когда Люциус кусает там, внизу. Сильно.

Протестующе взвизгиваю, но он уже перемещается выше, накрывая мои губы невесомым поцелуем, заставляющим меня замереть на мгновение.

Кажется, проходит вечность, но ни один из нас не двигается…

Наконец он отстраняется, глядя мне в глаза. Взгляд его серых глаз подернут дымкой, а зрачки почти черные.

– Даже если бы ты когда-нибудь смогла быть с ним, – густой шепот обволакивает меня, – ты все равно никогда не смогла бы забыть меня. И когда он прикасался бы к тебе, ты бы думала лишь обо мне, – я тону в его глазах. – Впрочем, все это неважно. Тебе никогда не избавиться от меня. Будь я проклят, если отдам тебя кому-нибудь, тем более Уизли.

Он раздвигает мои ноги так широко, что мне почти больно.

Но я молча позволяю ему делать то, что он хочет.

– Ты моя навсегда, грязнокровка.

Он входит в меня, кусая за шею, его зубы терзают кожу, и я обнимаю его, потому что как бы я ни боролась с этой жаждой, мне никогда не выиграть. Я не могу идти против своих чувств – это как если бы я сражалась с цунами.

Но я также не могу остановить всхлипы, прорывающиеся сквозь страстные стоны и сладкую муку. Я хочу умереть.

Он сцеловывает мои слезы, слизывает их с лица, двигаясь во мне, будто они – источник его жизненной силы, словно эти слезы потерянной невинности смогут искупить его поступки…

Если бы все было так просто.

Но есть вещи, которые невозможно искупить.

 

_to be continued…_


	35. Кошмары

**Глава 35. Кошмары.**

_**Эстрагон:** (внезапно вспомнив о своем ужасном положении) - Я спал. (С упреком.) Почему ты никогда не даешь мне поспать?_

_**Владимир:** \- Мне было одиноко._

_**Эстрагон:** \- Мне приснился сон._

_**Владимир:** \- Не рассказывай!_

_**Эстрагон:** \- Мне снилось, что..._

_**Владимир:** \- Не рассказывай!_

_Эстрагон: - (показывая на окружающий мир.) Это тебе хватит? (Молчание.) Нехорошо, Диди. Кому как не тебе я могу рассказать мои ночные кошмары?_

_**Владимир:** \- Пусть они будут только твоими. Ты хорошо знаешь, что я этого не выношу._ – Сэмюэль Беккет, «В ожидании Годо»

* * *

_Вы имеете право хранить молчание, все сказанное Вами может быть использовано против Вас…_

_____________________________________________

 

Согласно научным данным за пределами нашей Вселенной не существует понятия времени.

Именно так я и чувствую себя в последние несколько дней. Словно меня вышвырнуло за пределы Вселенной, и я пребываю вне времени.

Нет ни дня, ни ночи. Ни часов, ни минут, ни секунд.

Ускользающее, чуждое мне четвертое измерение – время – теряет всякий смысл.

Не знаю, как долго я нахожусь здесь. Не знаю, сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как я в последний раз видела небо.

Все, что я знаю, – это система: проснулась, выполнила свои обязанности, поела, приняла ванну, дождалась Люциуса, уснула.

Затем опять проснулась и… понеслось по новой!

Из-за этой временной прострации я даже не знаю, как долго уже не виделась с Роном. Как давно я разбила ему сердце и уничтожила к чертям собачьим все, что было между нами?

Я не видела его с тех самых пор. Мы даже больше не работаем по дому вместе.

Я волнуюсь за него. Всегда. Но никто не говорит мне, что с ним.

Единственный, кого я осмеливаюсь спросить об этом – Люциус. Но он ничего не говорит. После всего, что случилось, мне кажется, он чувствует угрозу, исходящую от Рона. Нет, он не рассматривает его как соперника в… в _этом_ смысле, но думаю, он понимает: Рон может дать мне то, на что он сам не способен – любовь.

Вернее, Рон _мог_ мне это дать.

Рука Люциуса крепче стискивает меня, и наши скользкие от пота тела слипаются.

В последнее время он часто позволяет мне засыпать рядом с ним. Он не может выставить меня за дверь до восхода солнца…

Ну, по крайней мере мне кажется, что там снаружи – восход.

Там. В _реальном_ мире.

Он спит. Его дыхание ровное, спокойное, размеренное…

Счастливчик. Наверное, легко спать спокойно, когда у тебя нет совести.

Вздохнув, прижимаюсь лбом к его обнаженной груди и придвигаюсь ближе, покрывало путается у меня в ногах.

_…я вижу девушку – красивую, как сказочная фея, и совсем одну в темноте… а еще там змей. Черно-зеленый питон, толстый, как ствол дерева; он, извиваясь, скользит, подбираясь к девушке… та приветливо улыбается, глядя на змею, протягивает руки, зазывая ее, и я пытаюсь окликнуть девушку, но она меня не слышит… Огромное ужасное чудовище приближается к ней, улыбаясь в ответ, но ведь змеи не улыбаются, не так ли? Эта улыбается… и, разинув пасть, резко делает выпад; девушка уступает – молодая, невинная и прекрасная, – но продолжает улыбаться… даже когда змея поглощает ее целиком…_

Просыпаюсь будто от толчка… интересно, я действительно спала? Или это было очередное видение?

Глубоко вздыхаю, дабы успокоить бешено бьющееся сердце.

Я уже вечность не видела нормальных снов. _Сон_ … одно только слово несет в себе такое наслаждение… напоминает облака, и трель соловья поутру, и звезды, и так хочется оставаться во сне до скончания века, потому что мир снов – удивительный, таинственный, волшебный и безмерно уютный.

Но я больше не вижу снов. Кошмары – вот все, что мне осталось.

Люциус обнимает меня крепче и вздыхает во сне.

 

* * * 

 

Медленными, отточенными движениями вожу щеткой по полу в столовой.

Не знаю, зачем они до сих пор заставляют меня работать, ведь дом сияет чистотой, благодаря нашим с Роном усилиям.

Возможно, они просто хотят занять нас чем-то, чтобы мы не сошли с ума от скуки. Мы нужны им здоровыми, не так ли?

По крайней мере, я на это надеюсь.

Не знаю, чем они занимали Рона в последние дни: мы больше не работаем вместе, и я даже знаю, кому стоит сказать за это «спасибо».

Бросаю взгляд на Люциуса: он сидит за столом с Драко и Эйвери. Они склоняются над чем-то, похожим на карту, обсуждая задание, которое поручил им Волдеморт на сегодняшний вечер.

Пытаюсь не вслушиваться, трусливо пропуская мимо ушей их слова, потому что знать не желаю, что собирается делать Люциус, повинуясь приказу хозяина. Это только все усложнит.

Он выглядит таким спокойным, собранным, разговаривая с соратником и сыном. Он не обращает на меня внимания, и это, вопреки здравому смыслу, задевает меня, но в конце концов, должен же он держать лицо в присутствии Драко и Эйвери.

И все же… ненавижу его за это. За то, что игнорирует меня, словно я пустое место.

Как он может притворяться, что между нами ничего нет? Как может до сих пор настаивать, что я ему безразлична, после того, как он обошелся с Роном, когда мы виделись в последний раз?

Мне хочется убить его за то, что он сделал. Порвать на куски так же, как он разорвал Рона только за то, что тот был мне дорог.

Внезапно Люциус поднимает на меня взгляд, и какое-то время мы смотрим друг на друга – глаза в глаза.

Выражение его лица не меняется ни на йоту: оно по-прежнему спокойно и сосредоточено. Никто не замечает этого обмена взглядами.

Поспешно опускаю глаза, наблюдая за скользящей по полу щеткой. Не стоит давать повод подозревать нас в чем-либо. Мы и так уже на грани, да еще и Рону стало известно…

Боже, как долго это может продолжаться?

– Если мы появимся в начале деревни, они не смогут нас увидеть, пока не станет слишком поздно, – протягивает Люциус, обращаясь не ко мне, а к Эйвери. – На их доме точно стоят антиаппарационные чары, так что мы должны попасть внутрь с улицы, но это слишком предсказуемо.

Он так спокойно говорит о жутком предстоящем задании, как будто его вообще не волнуют эти люди, как будто это самый обыкновенный рабочий день в офисе за кипой бумажек.

– Сколько их там будет? – спрашивает Эйвери.

– Четверо, включая двоих детей, – небрежно бросает Люциус. – Он талантливый маг, я видел его в битве и должен признать, был весьма впечатлен. Но между нами, думаю, мы справимся с ним без особых усилий.

Невидящим взглядом наблюдаю за монотонными движениями щетки по полу. Нет, я не буду зацикливаться на их разговоре. Знать не желаю, что за гнусности они совершают во имя Волдеморта.

Но пренебрежение к проблеме не заставит ее исчезнуть, как бы мне того ни хотелось.

– Что с его женой? – Эйвери не терпится прояснить все до операции, а Люциус, кажется, назначен в ней главным. – С ней будут проблемы?

– Вряд ли, – тянет Люциус. – Она просто грязнокровка.

Замираю на минуту, а затем продолжаю мести пол, только уже медленнее.

_Сосредоточься. Смотри на пол. Не смотри на Него и не слушай…_

Это сложно – не слушать. Особенно следующие слова Эйвери.

– Дети? Они достаточно взрослые, чтобы сражаться?

Кровь стынет в жилах. _Дети?_

– Нет, – хладнокровно отвечает Люциус. – Исходя из того, что мне удалось узнать, они еще даже не в Хогвартсе.

Тошнота поднимается к горлу.

– И их ожидает та же участь, что и родителей, так?

– Темный Лорд сказал, что выживших быть не должно, – равнодушно произносит Люциус.

Поднимаю на него глаза, желудок противно крутит. Не могу с собой совладать: мне нужно знать… как он может быть настолько безразличным, насколько хладнокровен его голос?

Он чинно сидит, внешне абсолютно спокойный и сосредоточенный, будто его совсем не волнует, что он собирается убить невинных детей. Ну, да, конечно, ему плевать.

Боже, что же он за чудовище?

– Так… – начинает Драко: он выглядит бледнее, чем обычно. – Так малыши… дети, то есть мы должны будем… 

Люциус холодно смотрит на него, и под его взглядом Драко белеет еще сильнее. Он не договаривает того, что хотел, затыкаясь на полуслове и слегка краснея – видимо, от смущения.

С отчаянием смотрю на Люциуса, но он переводит взгляд на Эйвери, который, ухмыляясь, наблюдает за ними, и всем им плевать на детей. Нет, я определенно знала, что он монстр, но он не может… нет…

– Вы не должны делать этого! – слова срываются с губ прежде, чем я успеваю захлопнуть рот.

Все трое с удивлением и недоверием смотрят на меня: мол, как вообще я посмела заговорить.

Мне неуютно под их перекрестными взглядами, и я переступаю с ноги на ногу, но не опускаю глаз.

Смотрю прямо на Люциуса, в большей степени разговаривая с ним, чем с остальными. Я знаю, что в _нем_ еще осталась капля _человечности_ , он еще способен чувствовать, я знаю! Иногда ночью он обнимает меня так крепко, что мне начинает казаться: он готов продать душу Дьяволу, лишь бы никогда не отпускать меня.

Он смотрит на меня, прищурившись, предостерегающе: холодный, колючий взгляд приказывает мне заткнуться и оставить все как есть, но… как я могу оставить это?

– Что-то не так, мисс Грэйнджер? – ухмыляясь спрашивает Эйвери.

Взгляд Люциуса куда красноречивее любых слов: я должна заткнуться и продолжить работу, но, черт возьми, я же _не могу_!

Набираю в грудь побольше воздуха.

– Вы не можете… просто не можете убить _детей_! – едва слышно шепчу я.

Противная ухмылочка не сходит с лица Эйвери, а вот Драко опускает глаза в пол: он выглядит несчастным и сконфуженным, как маленький мальчик, пойманный мамой за чем-то недозволенным.

Люциус… такое чувство, будто он вот-вот начнет орать на меня. Если бы мы были наедине, он бы уже разорялся вовсю.

Но не сейчас. Он не может дать повод подозревать…

– О, поверь, мы можем делать все что захотим, – издевательски тянет Эйвери. – Это не так уж и сложно…

– Но они же _дети_! – истерически выкрикиваю я.

– Просто полукровки, – ледяным тоном бросает Эйвери.

Открываю рот и тут же захлопываю его. Перевожу взгляд на Люциуса, мысленно приказывая ему сделать хоть что-то, и всем сердцем желая, чтобы он ненавидел себя за это до конца своих дней, потому что он-то теперь прекрасно понимает, что все мы – полукровки, чистокровные и грязнокровки – равны, у нас одна кровь. Красная…

Но нет, он не думает об этом. Его глаза холодны, как никогда.

Будь он проклят!

– Возвращайся к работе, грязнокровка, – бросает он, возвращаясь к изучению карты, лежащей перед ним, ограждаясь от меня, как он всегда делает, когда мы не одни.

Сжимаю губы и опускаю глаза в пол, чувствуя, как слезы ярости и негодования кипят во мне, скапливаясь в уголках глаз. Как это все ужасно, кошмарно, противно, но я ничего не могу сделать, не могу остановить его, заставить передумать… он зашел слишком далеко, чтобы что-то могло изменить его.

И эти дети… Господи, бедные дети! Как же это… _ужасно_!

 _Он делал вещи и похуже, но ты ведь предпочла ничего не замечать, помнишь? Ты предпочла закрыть глаза на то, кто он._

Но… но я…

– Ты не выглядишь счастливым в предвкушении нашей вечерней прогулки, Драко, – тянет Эйвери.

Даже на таком расстоянии я слышу, как тот с усилием сглатывает. Бросаю на него взгляд: его лицо мертвенно-бледное.

– Н-нет, – запинаясь, произносит он. – Нет, я в порядке. Правда.

Но он, кажется, далеко не в порядке, будто его сейчас стошнит.

Такое чувство, что мысль об убийстве детей не очень ему по душе.

Если ни Люциус, ни Эйвери не слушают меня, тогда, возможно, Драко услышит.

– Ты не должен этого делать, Драко, – поспешно говорю я, не давая им меня остановить. – Это неправильно, ты сам знаешь, как это…

Лицо обжигает, и я задыхаюсь, хватаясь за щеку, слезы невольно текут по щекам.

Люциус стоит, прищурившись и направив на меня палочку, и его взгляд говорит лучше любых слов.

_Я причиняю тебе боль ради твоего же блага: ты бы не приняла в расчет иное предупреждение, кроме физического._

Вот, что он хотел бы сказать. Но, естественно, вслух он произносит вовсе не это.

– Не собираюсь сто раз повторять тебе, грязнокровка, – цедит он. – Возвращайся к работе и не суй нос туда, куда не следует. Ты действительно думаешь, что сможешь заставить нас передумать выполнять прямой приказ Темного Лорда?

Упрямо сжав губы, опускаю глаза в пол и с усилием принимаюсь за работу. Я, должно быть, спятила. Какой же дурой надо быть, чтобы надеяться, что он изменится, или что у меня получится его изменить.

Ох, бедные дети…

Я ничего не могу поделать.

Но я _должна_ что-то предпринять!

_Что, например?_

– Драко, если ты не настроен на выполнение задания, можешь остаться, – небрежно бросает Люциус. – Вряд ли нам будет тебя не хватать.

Повисает пауза, и когда Драко начинает говорить, в его голосе звенят нотки негодования, тем не менее он не пытается возражать отцу.

– Спасибо, отец.

Замираю на секунду, а затем принимаюсь со злостью возить шваброй по полу.

– Однажды ты должен повзрослеть, знаешь об этом? – высокомерно произносит Люциус.

Еще одна затянувшаяся пауза, и когда Драко отвечает, его голос звучит очень угрюмо.

– Да, отец.

И вновь появляется это чувство – жалость, которую я однажды почувствовала к Драко. Не знаю _почему_ , и мне очень хочется, чтобы это чувство исчезло, чтобы никогда не появлялось. Просто… он постоянно пытается угодить Люциусу, но у него никогда не получается.

С иронией думаю, что если бы Драко иногда отстаивал свое мнение, Люциус мог бы в конце концов начать уважать его. Ведь… не по этим ли причинам он уважает _меня_? Что же он сказал тогда, давным-давно? _Я мог бы почти уважать тебя…_

Он настолько привык, что люди делают так, как он говорит, что для него было в новинку встретить сопротивление. 

Эйвери внезапно начинает смеяться высоким, мелодичным смехом, но он кажется мне скрипом ногтей по классной доске.

– Не бери в голову, Люциус, – протягивает он. – Мы найдем кого-нибудь нам в подмогу. Может быть, Уизли согласятся приложить к этому руку, если они не слишком заняты сегодня.

Замираю на месте, чувствуя, как холодеет кровь в венах.

Нет. _Нет._

Вскидываю голову и вижу, что Люциус увлеченно разглядывает лежащую перед ним карту, не обращая внимания на Эйвери, но на скулах его играют желваки. С уверенностью могу сказать, что в данный момент он лихорадочно соображает, и я, кажется, догадываюсь, насчет чего: он, может, и ненавидит Уизли, но отлично помнит, что обязан Рону за то, что тот хранит наш секрет…

Верно?

– Думаю, это излишне, – его голос поразительно бесстрастен. – Мы ведь не хотим, чтобы они вновь взбунтовались? Только не сейчас, когда они так полезны для нашего дела.

Эйвери ухмыляется, хитро поглядывая на Люциуса.

– Темный Лорд говорит, что они, возможно, уже бунтуют.

Мне становится трудно дышать.

Уизли не стали бы… поверить не могу. Они не станут рисковать жизнью Рона, _не станут!_

Эйвери лжет. Лжет!

Но у него ведь нет на это причин.

И что? Я уверена, Уизли не будут…

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – спокойным голосом интересуется Люциус.

Эйвери нарочито небрежно пожимает плечами, разглядывая свои ногти.

И в этом есть что-то… неправильное. Он совсем не тот человек, который стал бы говорить что-то без особой цели. Пустые разговоры – не его профиль.

– Очевидно, то, что я пытался сделать с братом и сестрой, не слишком им понравилось, – лениво тянет он. – С тех пор они как-то неохотно… следуют приказам.

О Боже, о господи… Я… я не знаю, что думать.

Слышу судорожный вздох Люциуса, но когда он говорит, то не поднимает головы от карты.

– Я же говорил, что это была плохая идея, – скучающим тоном замечает он.

Эйвери ухмыляется.

– Ну, тем не менее, их ценность для Темного Лорда заметно упала, – бесцветным голосом произносит он. – Совсем недавно он говорил, что, может быть, от мальчишки будет больше пользы.

Непонимающе хмурюсь: к чему он клонит?

Люциус медленно поднимает голову, и на его лице читается понимание и неприязнь к тому, о чем говорит Эйвери. 

Драко выглядит таким же сбитым с толку, как и я.

От улыбки Эйвери у меня внутри все леденеет.

– Он не может использовать мальчишку, – задумчиво тянет Люциус. – Если Поттер не приходит за своей грязнокровкой, тогда он не придет и за уизлевским отродьем.

По спине бегут мурашки, когда до меня постепенно доходит.

Как бы то ни было, до Люциуса дошло гораздо раньше: на его лице застыло напряженное выражение, как происходит всегда, когда он пытается скрыть свои истинные эмоции.

– Ну, если честно, Люциус, не думаю, что господин знает, что с ним делать, – произносит он, и я задаюсь вопросом: как много из этого разговора он спланировал заранее? В его словах звучит несколько… вымученная небрежность. – Уже дважды его планы заманить Поттера с помощью грязнокровки терпели крах, и у него создается впечатление, что нашего героя девчонка совсем не волнует.

Крепче сжимаю швабру, в сердце будто вонзили нож: боль невыносима, потому что я больше не могу лгать самой себе, что это неправда. Гарри два раза упускал меня. Знаю, что он не может ставить меня превыше всего магического мира, но… это все равно больно.

– Он начинает думать, что мальчишка Уизли будет более полезен, – продолжает Эйвери. – Тем более мы слышали из нескольких источников, что он был ближе к Уизли, чем к грязнокровке.

– Это правда, – вмешивается Драко. – Они всегда и везде были вместе, жалкое зрелище.

Внутри все переворачивается. Гарри действительно был ближе к Рону, я всегда знала об этом… ну почему же так больно?

– В самом деле. Итак, – безразлично разглядывая ногти на руках, начинает Эйвери, – совсем скоро ты должен будешь избавиться от нее, Люциус. В конце концов, если нам она больше ничем не может быть полезна, то и для тебя надзор за ней становится обузой, должно быть. Позволю себе заметить, ты вздохнешь с облегчением, когда избавишься от нее, уж поверь мне.

С трудом сглатываю ком в горле. Эйвери… _знает!_ Или подозревает. Иначе и быть не может…

И Люциус… Господь всемогущий, ему придется убить меня. У него просто нет другого выбора. Его жизнь или моя.

Он бледен, потемневшими глазами сверлит карту, но я знаю, что он не видит перед собой ничего. Он вцепился в столешницу так, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Эйвери и Драко наблюдают за ним, но Драко, кажется, более пристально. Он сильно хмурится, потому что реакция его отца не совсем ему понятна.

Он бросает на меня обвиняющий и крайне подозрительный взгляд, а затем вновь поворачивается к отцу. Неуверенно протягивает руку, касаясь Люциуса.

– Отец?

Тот резко встает, со скрипом отодвигая стул.

У меня перехватывает дыхание.

На короткий миг он закрывает руками лицо, справляясь с эмоциями; и вот оно, как обычно, застыло – невозмутимое и спокойное.

– Прошу меня простить, – едва шевеля губами, произносит он. – Я должен закончить последние приготовления к вечеру.

Не дожидаясь ответа, он поворачивается и выходит из комнаты, прикрывая за собой дверь. 

Повисает тишина.

Дрожа, бросаю взгляд на Эйвери и Драко. Все бессмысленно. Чувствую себя такой опустошенной и потерянной…

Едва частицы паззла складываются вместе, и приходит понимание, как меня начинает трясти от страха.

Драко смотрит на меня с подозрением и ненавистью так, словно хочет увидеть, как я страдаю, медленно и мучительно агонизируя, за то, что сделала. Он знал, что я небезразлична его отцу, но сейчас ему еще раз напомнили об этом, и его, без сомнения, это бесит.

А вот Эйвери холодно улыбается, глядя на меня. Заговорщицки. Как будто у нас с ним есть тайна, одна на двоих.

Что ж, в каком-то смысле так оно и есть.

Я вздрагиваю. Он _знает_ …

Боже.

– Разве у тебя нет работы, грязнокровка? – бесстрастно спрашивает он.

Опускаю голову, потому что у меня нет выбора, и поспешно принимаюсь мести пол, пытаясь утихомирить вихрь лихорадочных мыслей, мечущихся в голове.

* * * 

Сижу на кровати, подтянув колени к груди и положив на них подбородок, рассматриваю комнату, но на самом деле ничего не вижу перед собой.

Его не будет допоздна. Откуда я знаю? Он всегда задерживается, когда у него дела по поручению Волдеморта.

И когда он _придет_ , на его руках будет кровь невинных детей.

Должно быть, он уже закончил к этому времени… свою _работу_ , служащую ох-каким-высочайшим идеалам посредством убийств и пыток.

Меня тошнит от одной мысли об этом. Как будто я съела сахарную вату, гамбургер, хот-дог, запила все это молочным коктейлем и отправилась кататься на карусели.

Как он может? Как?

_Он чудовище, ты прекрасно об этом знаешь. Всегда знала._

А Эйвери… Господи, ума не приложу, что о нем и думать.

Он знает. Либо догадывается… и сегодня Люциус укрепил его подозрения…

Нет, конечно же, он ничем не выдал, что _спит_ со мной, но одно совершенно ясно: я ему _небезразлична_. Об этом знает даже Волдеморт, не так ли? Он сам мне сказал, когда я ужинала с ним давным-давно.

Хочу, чтобы Люциус поскорее вернулся. Мне нужно поговорить с ним об этом, подумать и решить, что делать с Эйвери. Хочу, чтобы он вернулся домой…

И на его руках будет кровь детей…

Дверь со скрипом открывается.

Поднимаю голову, непонимающе хмурясь: что-то он рано.

Наверное, задание было слишком легким, если он так быстро закончил.

Я убью его за то, что он сделал сегодня. Пусть катится ко всем чертям, но он не дотронется до меня после того, что сделал…

Проклятья уже готовы сорваться с губ, вот только… на пороге вовсе не он.

Драко.

Сердце пропускает удар.

Он входит в комнату, плотно запирая за собой дверь.

Его взгляд впивается в меня.

Смотрю на него в замешательстве.

Прищурившись, он вглядывается в мое лицо. Выражение его лица точно такое же, как у его отца, когда тот решительно настроен сделать что-то.

Боже, что ему надо?

Вскакиваю с кровати, становясь перед ним. Не знаю, почему он здесь, он не пугает меня так, как Люциус, но все же я побаиваюсь его.

Хотя меня не так пугает сам Драко Малфой, как его _подозрения_.

Тереблю пальцами подол платья, моля Бога, чтобы Драко не заметил, насколько я нервничаю.

Я не боюсь его. Я решительно против того, чтобы испытывать страх перед мальчишкой, богатеньким папенькиным сыночком, возомнившим себя царем горы.

Мне просто страшно оттого, что он может _узнать_.

– Что… – слова даются с трудом, комом застряв в горле. – Что ты здесь делаешь?

Его рот кривится в усмешке. Когда-то это выдавало лишь его недовольство и раздражение, но он так изменился. Теперь выражение его лица напоминает мне горькую улыбку, что я так часто вижу на лице Люциуса.

– Думаю, правильнее спросить, что _ты_ делаешь здесь? Или, – уголки его губ опускаются, – я бы даже сказал, что ты _все еще_ делаешь здесь?

Побелевшими пальцами он сжимает палочку, нацеленную пока что в пол.

Я должна перестать трястись. Должна успокоиться.

Его лицо искажает гримаса отвращения.

– Почему, почему в то время как ты должна была давно выйти из игры, ты все еще здесь? – едва слышным шепотом шипит он.

Судорожно сглатываю, пока он медленно приближается. Не вплотную, но все же… ближе.

Достаточно близко.

Невольно отмечаю его пронизывающий взгляд. Почти как у его отца. Он пристально смотрит на меня, действительно слишком похожий на своего отца. В их родстве невозможно усомниться.

Только вот его взгляд все равно отличается от тех, какими одаривал меня Люциус: пристальный, но такой непохожий.

– Ты так просто не… исчезнешь, – низким голосом произносит он. – А ведь уже должна была. Столько раз я был уверен, что ты уйдешь из нашей жизни навсегда, оставишь в покое. Ночь в доме Уизли и та, после праздничного ужина. Но каждый раз…

Он сует руку в карман, и я слышу стеклянное позвякивание.

Дрожь охватывает меня. Нет, нет, нет, этого не может быть…

Он не может… у него не может быть _этого_ , нет! У меня не будет никаких шансов.

Боже, прошу, помоги мне!

_Заговори его. Ради Бога, продолжать развязывать ему язык._

– Я и сама не знаю почему, – начинаю я, но он обрывает меня на полуслове.

– О, зато _я_ прекрасно знаю, – резко бросает он. – Мой отец всегда был рядом, чтобы спасти тебя. Присматривал за тобой, потому что ты слишком слаба, чтобы позаботиться о себе самостоятельно, – отвращение на его лице застывает уродливой гримасой. – Следил, чтобы ты ни на секунду не ускользала из его поля зрения.

Господи Боже, это ужасно. Нужно выбираться из этого дерьма. _Срочно!_

– Это его обязанность. Я нужна Волдеморту живой…

– Черта с два! – чаша его терпения переполнена. – Плевал он на тебя, ты сама слышала, что сказал Эйвери этим утром. Не делай из меня дурака. Семь лет ты только этим и занималась, но теперь…

Он глубоко вздыхает, беря себя в руки.

А вот _я_ от страха забываю, как дышать.

Прищурившись, он смотрит на меня – так, словно что-то для себя решает, и это вызывает у него отвращение и неприязнь.

– Скажи-ка мне, Грэйнджер, – ядовито шепчет он. – Мы знаем друг друга уже сколько… семь лет? Думаю, ты можешь быть со мной откровенна.

Пауза.

Мое сердце перестает биться, клянусь.

Это пытка. Чистейшая психологическая пытка.

– Скажи мне… – он шумно сглатывает, и у меня начинает кружиться голова и тошнота подбирается к горлу.

_Господи, прекрати это, умоляю…_

Но… нет. Я не имею права просить _Его_ о помощи. Я больше не верю в Него, почему я постоянно об этом забываю?

Наверное, некоторые вещи не так просто забыть.

Драко куксится так, словно вопрос, который он собирается задать, вызовет у него дикую тошноту.

\- Ты всегда хотела трахнуть моего отца?

Открываю рот, но из него не вылетает ни единого звука. Ну, что я могу сказать, если _тогда_ между мной и Люциусом действительно ничего не было?

Кроме того… я не… я никогда не хотела этого. Никогда не думала о Люциусе в… в _этом_ плане. Я имею в виду, что… черт, он же отец Драко! Не говоря уже о том, что совсем не в моем вкусе. 

– Видишь ли, у меня было время подумать, - продолжает он, не дождавшись моего ответа. – И я вспомнил обо всех случаях, когда вы с ним пересекались до твоего появления здесь: «Флориш и Блоттс», когда нам было по двенадцать лет, и та стычка в Министерстве. Но, конечно же, я не мог упустить из виду и тот раз, перед четвертым курсом… совместная ложа на Чемпионате мира по квиддичу, помнишь?

Рефлекторно сглатываю – в горле пересохло, – и киваю. Нет смысла отрицать это. Мы оба знаем, что это правда.

Он тоже кивает и продолжает:

– Ты… ты пялилась на него, – почти шепчет он. – Я все видел и еще подумал, как это странно. И он тоже смотрел на тебя, не так ли?

Мое дыхание учащается, потому что даже не представляю, как доказать ему, что он неправ. С другой стороны, все именно так и было, мы перебрасывались взглядами, но… но тогда все было иначе.

По крайней мере с моей стороны, но я почти со стопроцентной уверенностью могу сказать то же самое про Люциуса. Мне было четырнадцать, Бога ради! Я же была еще ребенком.

– И ты… – ему с большим трудом дается каждое слово, и выглядит он так, словно должен проглотить что-то редкостно отвратительное. – Ты краснела под его взглядами, я и это заметил, как видишь. Я _видел_ вас.

Точно так же я краснею сейчас, невольно сгорая от стыда, как когда-то, когда один взгляд Люциуса Малфоя заставлял меня чувствовать себя мерзкой, ничтожной грязнокровкой, недостойной дышать с ним одним воздухом…

Но теперь это неважно. Главное – договориться с Драко.

– Все было совсем не так, – вкладываю в каждое слово столько искренности и мольбы. – Мне просто было стыдно, потому что он знал, что я грязнокровка, и ему было противно находиться со мной рядом. Клянусь, Драко, больше ничего… ничего не было.

_Дыши. Просто дыши. Все еще может обойтись._

Как?

Не сводя с меня прищуренных глаз, он подходит ко мне так близко, что мог бы коснуться, если бы захотел…

Я почти готова расплакаться и даже дышать не могу от страха, а еще очень хочу, чтобы он ушел. Но он, кажется, сейчас взорвется от переполняющих его эмоций, что годами, словно рак, пожирали его изнутри, но так просто он с этим не расстанется, я знаю.

– Понимаешь, я не знаю, верить тебе или нет, – бормочет он, пытаясь сохранить голос ровным, но у него не выходит. – Можешь клясться и обещать все что душе угодно, но как я могу быть уверен, что ты говоришь мне правду?

У меня перехватывает дыхание, и я бросаю отчаянный взгляд поверх его плеча на дверь, ища пути отступления. Дверь заперта на замок, Люциуса нет в доме… о Господи… о Боже…

Перевожу взгляд на Драко, безмолвно умоляя его, глаза застилают слезы, а внутри разрастается зияющая дыра первобытного страха.

– Пожалуйста, Драко, – шепчу я.

Он все еще с ненавистью смотрит на меня, замерев на месте. Все слишком далеко зашло, чтобы он смог невольно почувствовать ко мне жалость.

– Если ты не делала ничего плохого, то тебе нечего бояться, – его голос до жути… _спокоен_.

И с этими словами он вытаскивает из кармана мантии маленький стеклянный пузырек.

Я словно разлетаюсь на миллион осколков. Глупая, я знаю, но инстинкты сильнее меня: срываюсь с места и бегу сама не зная куда, но он слишком быстр, и, кроме того, стоит слишком близко ко мне. Чувствую, как его руки обвиваются вокруг моей талии в железной хватке…

Сопротивляюсь, борюсь изо всех сил, но я уже в его руках, и он прижимает меня к себе так крепко, что мне трудно дышать. Звук открывающейся крышки заставляет меня вновь молить его о пощаде, но все мои «пожалуйста» и «нет» разбиваются о глухую стену. Он слишком далеко зашел…

Он хватает меня за волосы, чтобы я запрокинула голову, кричу от боли и чувствую холодные капли на языке. Первая, вторая, третья, четвертая. Безвкусные холодные капли, о Господи… нет, прошу тебя, не дай этому случиться…

Поздно.

Что же теперь делать?

Он отпускает меня, и я падаю на колени, заходясь диким кашлем. Колени больно ударяются о пол, но меня это не волнует, я продолжаю с надрывом кашлять – до тех пор, пока слезы не выступают на глазах, я будто бы хочу выплюнуть свои легкие, кашляя, задыхаясь. Боже, помоги мне! Вот дерьмо! Черт бы его побрал…

Может быть… возможно, если я и дальше буду кашлять…

Но я уже чувствую, как кашель потихоньку стихает. Беру себя в руки и пытаюсь удержать его, заставить себя… это больно, очень больно, горло дерет и в груди все горит.

– Видишь, я – сын своего отца, грязнокровка, – дрожащим голосом шепчет он. – Может, он так и не думает, но иногда я могу быть столь же беспощадным, как и он, когда обстоятельства того требуют. Или, вернее, когда _мне_ это нужно.

Господи, я должна вытащить из себя эту дрянь!

Ни о чем не думая, засовываю два пальца в рот, проталкивая их глубже, вызывая у себя рвотные позывы, потому что просто обязана избавиться от этой штуки в моем организме немедленно…

Внезапно Драко одной рукой хватает меня за волосы, оттягивая мою голову назад, а второй – с силой стискивает мое запястье, убирая руку подальше от моего рта. Я сопротивляюсь, Господь свидетель, но он слишком силен. Я как-то и забыла, что все эти годы он становился мужчиной, для меня он всегда был маленьким папенькиным сыночком.

– Нет, Грэйнджер, – шипит он, его глаза полыхают яростью. – Я слишком долго ждал и теперь хочу узнать правду. Я больше не могу оставаться в неведении, все слишком далеко зашло.

Всхлипываю от отчаяния.

– Пожалуйста, Драко, прошу… – заикаясь, произношу я, но без толку. Пощечина обжигает лицо. Каков отец – таков и сын.

– Заткнись и отвечай на вопросы! – сквозь зубы цедит он. – Скажи, мой отец трахал тебя?

Всхлипываю, держа рот на замке, но правда бурлит в груди, поднимаясь выше, к горлу, заполоняя рот и прорываясь сквозь стиснутые зубы, как будто меня сейчас стошнит. Ей-богу я предпочла бы, чтобы меня стошнило, чем рассказать ужасную правду, рвущуюся на свободу.

– Да.

Тишина. Закрываю глаза, не в силах терпеть эту пытку.

Какое-то время ничего не происходит, но он так вцепился мне в волосы, что на мгновение мне кажется: он собирается снять с меня скальп.

Боже!

Что же я наделала?

Его хватка слабеет наконец-то, и я опускаюсь на пол, всхлипывая и подвывая.

Внутри такая пустота. Мне ничто не подвластно. Я словно отделена от тела, нет, не так… я словно пустое тело, без души…

Я… не знаю… не могу остановить это, не могу противиться…

Открываю рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то в опровержение, но не получается: слова застревают в глотке, заставляя меня задыхаться, пока я не отказываюсь от этого порыва.

Боже! Господибожегосподи…

– Ты… – он спотыкается, его голос – едва слышный шепот. – Ты… и _он_ …

О нет. Как я могла? Почему я не в состоянии прекратить это, почему?

Медленно, очень медленно я поднимаю голову.

Он не смотрит на меня. Пустым взглядом он уставился в пол.

На его лице выражение крайнего ужаса, в эту минуту он вновь стал похож на маленького мальчика, который вдруг узнал, что все, во что он верил, ложь: Санта-Клаус, пасхальный кролик, зубная фея, Бог…

Все это исчезло, улетучилось в одно мгновение, оставив его одного в темноте.

Но помимо отчаяния я ясно вижу и ярость, и ненависть. Ненависть ко мне, той, что сделала из его отца лжеца, и ненависть к лжецу, которым оказался его отец.

– Я подозревал… – больше похоже, что он говорит сам с собой. – Но… и он…

Он глубоко вздыхает, все еще глядя в пол.

– Моя… моя мама, она говорила, что он не стал бы… 

Его мать. Нарцисса? Он говорил с ней о том, что, по его мнению, здесь может происходить?

Нет, не может, а _происходило_ , потому что он _знал_. О Господи.

Он перестает бормотать и отворачивается от меня, чтобы я не могла видеть его лица, и я надеюсь, что это все, что этого достаточно, и ситуация не усугубится…

Хотя куда уж хуже! Люциус и я… я приговорила нас к смерти. Господи Иисусе… Гребаный свет!

– Сколько раз? – он так и не поворачивается ко мне, и его голос звучит приглушенно и тихо, но все же я слышу вопрос.

Борюсь с собой, но правда, словно кислота, разъедает себе путь наружу, и это чертовски больно. Я даже не осознаю того момента, когда ответ срывается с губ.

– Не знаю, – шепотом. Я не хочу говорить, но ничего не могу поделать. – Много раз. Я не считала.

Сворачиваюсь клубочком на полу, утопая в унизительном чувстве и тихонько всхлипывая. Боже, все кончено. Я и Люциус… я убила нас обоих. Если Драко знает, то, вероятнее всего, это действительно конец. Или нет?

Что-то хрустнуло, и, мне кажется, Драко подошел ближе.

Но у меня нет сил взглянуть на него. Стыд не позволяет мне…

– Это началось еще до моего приезда сюда? – его голос заметно дрожит.

– Нет, – качаю головой, не поднимая ее от пола. Не буду смотреть на него.

Тишина какое-то время окутывает нас, но затем ее пронзает мой крик боли: кожа горит, словно от ожогов кислоты.

– Проклятье! Посмотри на меня, грязнокровка! – шипит он.

Он не оставил мне выбора, поднимаю голову, хотя это очень трудно: такое чувство, будто все мое тело – единый цельный монолит из… скажем, свинца. Мне трудно даже дышать.

Его палочка направлена на меня, и я понимаю, что никогда еще он не был так поразительно похож на свою тетю: щеки горят алым, рот искривлен в гримасе какой-то сумасшедшей ненависти и злобы.

Впервые я по-настоящему боюсь Драко Малфоя.

Он глубоко вздыхает.

– Так… тогда как долго это продолжается? – его голос наполнен яростью. – Вы с ним трахались той ночью, после праздничного ужина? Поэтому я нашел тебя возле дверей в его комнату?

– Нет, – бесцветным голосом шепчу я. Веритасерум вытягивает из меня правду с легкостью. – Нет, той ночью ничего не было.

– Так когда? – он вновь направляет на меня палочку, хотя и знает, что в этом нет необходимости. Под действием Веритасерума я и так беззащитна. – Когда это началось?

Господи, помоги мне. Стараюсь удержать слова в себе, чем бы это для меня ни обернулось. Он ведь уже знает все, что ему нужно знать.

Я правда должна попытаться не дать ситуации стать еще хуже?

Я же _не могу_ молчать. Зелье не позволит мне. Слова сами срываются с языка.

Министерство действительно абсолютно легально применяет это зелье на допросах?

– В ночь, когда ты и Беллатрикс перерезали мне вены, – слезы против воли потекли по щекам. – После того, как он спас меня от вас… сразу после этого.

Его лицо искажает гримаса яростной ненависти. Ненависть, ненависть, ненависть. Ко всему миру и к тому, что этот мир повернулся к нему спиной.

Но еще я вижу в его глазах горечь от осознания того факта, что он буквально собственными руками толкнул отца на связь с грязнокровкой… и это знание убивает его.

Он, словно загнанный зверь, принимается ходить из угла в угол.

– Ты… ты грязнокровка, – натянуто произносит он. – Мерзкая, грязная… всю мою жизнь он твердил мне… грязь под ногами… отбросы…

Молча смотрю на него. Не могу думать. Совсем. Ничто не имеет смысла: страх и ужас заполонили все мое существо, и я не в состоянии размышлять и анализировать.

Я только знаю, что это конец. Я все разрушила.

– Я знал… знал, что-то происходит, – бормочет он, нарезая круги по комнате. – Но он пообещал… он _поклялся_ мне, что ничего… и я думал…

На мгновение он прячет лицо в ладонях, надавливая пальцами на глаза, затем делает глубокий вдох и наконец поворачивается ко мне: жесткое выражение лица не сулит мне ничего хорошего.

– Кто дал тебе право, Грэйнджер? – его глаза яростно горят. – Как ты посмела? Он женат на моей матери!

– Я знаю! – склизкий стыд затапливает меня. – Знаю. Я никогда не забывала об этом, Драко.

Он заходится мрачным хохотом.

– О, ну конечно, – издевательски бросает он. – Наверное, для тебя так ужасно нести груз вины за это! Бедняжка, мне правда очень тебя жаль!

Он глубоко и рвано дышит, и вдруг поднимает палочку, направляя ее на меня.

– Круцио!

Невидимые ножи и лезвия вспарывают кожу и мышцы, скрежетом проходя по костям, а кровь вскипает, обращаясь в кислоту, и легкие… вырываются из груди. БОЛЬНО! Никогда еще мне не было так больно…

Я продолжаю кричать даже когда он отменяет заклинание, кричать, вздрагивая и всхлипывая на полу.

Вот и все. Все кончено. Драко стала известна самая жуткая вещь из всех, что он мог узнать о своем отце, и теперь остается лишь вопросом времени, когда он расскажет все своей тете или Эйвери, а может, даже и самому Волдеморту…

Лед, по которому мы с Люциусом ходили, в конце концов треснул и надломился, и нам остается лишь падать.

– Потаскуха, – шепчет Драко, его голос дрожит от ненависти. – Ты… грязная шлюха.

Хлесткие слова бьют сильнее плети, меня охватывает жгучий стыд.

Поднимаю на него взгляд, все еще дрожа всем телом от пробегающих по позвоночнику отголосков заклятия.

Драко Малфой всегда ненавидел меня, на этот счет я никогда не сомневалась. С самой первой нашей встречи он ненавидел меня. Ненавидел за то, что я опережала его в учебе, а уж тот факт, что я грязнокровка, сделал его ненависть безоговорочной и навсегда укрепил в нем это чувство.

Но _такую_ ненависть в его глазах я вижу впервые. Он почти на грани и готов убить меня в любой момент, разорвать на части голыми руками, а потом равнодушно смотреть, как я истекаю кровью, медленно умирая, за все, что сделала с ним, с его отцом и их семьей.

Его глаза мечут молнии.

– Тебе это просто так с рук не сойдет, Грэйнджер, – шепчет он и замирает, такой бледный и… испуганный.

Но берет себя в руки и поворачивается, чтобы выйти из комнаты.

– Стой! – почти кричу ему вслед. Зачем? Что мне сказать или сделать, чтобы исправить все, навсегда стереть из памяти то, что произошло?

Он медленно разворачивается, впиваясь в меня взглядом, полным ненависти.

– Что? – грубо спрашивает он. – Хочешь попытаться провернуть со мной такой же трюк, как и с моим отцом? Предложить себя? Не выйдет! – он потерял человеческий облик, захлебнувшись гневом и ненавистью.

Меня невольно передергивает от его слов, и он презрительно ухмыляется, видя это.

– Со мной такое не пройдет, грязнокровка. Я не такой слабак, как он!

Слабак. Никогда не думала, что настанет день, когда Драко Малфой назовет своего отца слабаком…

_Это твоя вина, Гермиона. Разве ты не горда собой?_

Может быть, в какой-то степени и горда. На протяжении всех лет в Хогвартсе меня бесило, как Драко может не замечать, каков на самом деле его отец…

Но сейчас я чувствую только стыд. Я разрушила его иллюзорный мирок, который был для него лучшим местом во всей вселенной, почти такой же, какой был когда-то и у меня – там жила надежда, что мир может измениться к лучшему, и что в каждом человеке есть частица добра, нужно лишь приглядеться внимательнее.

Люциус уничтожил мой мир, а теперь я уничтожила мир его сына.

Не ведаю, что сделать, чтобы облегчить ситуацию. Я не могу сражаться сейчас с Драко – у меня нет палочки, – и что бы я ни сказала, это не заставит его притвориться, будто ничего не было…

Что же делать?

Он смотрит на меня и ждет, что я скажу, но его лицо напряжено, и я понимаю: он не собирается слушать…

Я должна попытаться.

– Он не хотел, Драко, – шепчу я, заливаясь краской унижения. – Он ненавидит себя за то, что делает, правда. Ты должен поверить мне.

Он знает, что я не лгу. Веритасерум все еще действует.

Он морщится в ответ на мои слова, но быстро берет себя в руки, и вот – его лицо непроницаемо. Вне всяких сомнений, этот приемчик он позаимствовал у Люциуса.

Даже теперь, узнав, что его отец – самый большой в мире лицемер, Драко все еще хочет походить на него.

Ну, должна сказать, он весьма преуспевает в этом, с каждым днем становясь больше похожим на своего отца: то, как он сжимает зубы, как на его скулах играют желваки, как он выгибает брови – он определенно на верном пути и совсем скоро станет наконец тем, кем так мечтал быть с самого детства.

Ему больно, и вряд ли я способна представить, насколько. Какая ирония: он только что узнал, что его отец, его идол, человек, которому он всю жизнь старался подражать и соответствовать, именно сейчас – когда у Драко стало получаться быть похожим на своего кумира, – решил поставить на кон все, что имел, ради одной из тех, кого он презирал всю свою жизнь, ради грязнокровки.

Глубоко вздыхаю.

– Можешь ненавидеть его за то, что он сделал, Драко, но он все еще твой отец, – отчаяние в голосе становится слишком очевидным. – Если Волдеморт узнает об этом, у него не будет никаких шансов.

Глаза Драко становятся шире, и в них мелькает страх. Кажется, он хочет что-то сказать, но молчит.

И в его глазах безысходность: ведь он понимает, что призвав Люциуса к ответу, подпишет тому смертный приговор.

В конечном счете он берет себя в руки и презрительно плюет мне под ноги.

Бросив на меня взгляд, полный обжигающей ненависти и неприкрытого отвращения, он разворачивается и выходит из комнаты, громко хлопая дверью.

И на этот раз он не забывает запереть ее.

 

_to be continued…_


	36. Грехи отцов

**Глава 36. Грехи отцов.**

_Разве ближних вам не жаль,  
Если их гнетет печаль?   
Зная ближнего мученья,   
Кто не ищет облегченья?   
Можно ль, видя слез ручьи,   
Не прибавить к ним свои?   
И кого из вас не тронет,   
Если сын ваш тяжко стонет??_ – Уильям Блейк «О скорби ближнего» (пер. – С.Я. Маршак)

* * *

_Тише, дитя, темнота поднимается из морской пучины,  
Чтобы убаюкать тебя,  
Дитя, темнота поднимается из морской пучины,  
Чтобы убаюкать тебя._

_Простодушный сын, создавать твоё понимание мира - мне,  
Ты всегда будешь знать, что твой отец негодяй,  
И ты не будешь понимать причину своей печали  
И будешь продолжать следовать подлым советам._

_Верность, верность, верность, верность,  
Верность, верность, верный лишь мне._ \- Heather Dale, Mordred’s Lullaby (пер. - http://lirrana.livejournal.com/567772.html?66ada6c0)

 

_____________________________________________

 

Такое ощущение, словно я нахожусь в камере смертника и сквозь зарешеченное маленькое окошко могу увидеть, как вяжут петлю и устанавливают помост. А еще мне кажется, что это моя последняя ночь на земле.

Но все, что я могу делать, это ждать. Ждать смерти, потому что я исчерпала весь жизненный лимит.

Хотя я еще могу надеяться, что казнь отложат. По меньшей мере, на вечность.

Подтягиваю колени к подбородку, сидя на полу, и крепче прижимаю ухо к двери: я жду, когда Люциус вернется домой, как собака, ожидающая возвращения хозяина. Да, вот так низко я пала, спасибо тебе, Боже.

Как он отреагирует, когда узнает, что тут произошло?

Что он сделает?

А Драко… Господи, на что мне надеяться с его стороны?

Возможно… если он все еще любит своего отца, тогда, может быть…

Нет, я не должна ни на что надеяться, иначе рискую разочароваться; я хорошо запомнила этот урок.

Кроме того, Драко _действительно_ сын своего отца, и для него предатель крови – это предатель крови, и неважно, семья это или нет. Предатель крови должен быть наказан!

Приближающиеся шаги снаружи. Мой погребальный звон.

_Наш погребальный звон…_

Сердце гулко бьется где-то в горле от страха, и я поспешно поднимаюсь на ноги, пятясь от двери, когда она открывается.

Это он. Слава Богу, это он. Не Драко, не Эйвери и не Волдеморт, или кто-нибудь другой, кого я ожидала… кто-то, кому Драко мог уже рассказать о том, что узнал.

Нет, это Люциус. Единственный человек, которого я хочу… мне необходимо… видеть сейчас.

Он само спокойствие, пока закрывает за собой дверь, такой хладнокровный и собранный, да, он определенно еще не знает, что случилось.

Когда он видит меня, его брови вопросительно ползут вверх.

– Что случилось? – требовательно спрашивает он.

Открываю рот и тут же закрываю его, дыша слишком часто и неровно. С нами все кончено. Мы покойники, а он, совершенно очевидно, еще не в курсе, и мне выпало сомнительное счастье просветить его…

Он возводит глаза к потолку и вздыхает.

– Если собираешься выговаривать мне за то, что я, возможно, сегодня натворил…

– Люциус, – задыхаясь, бросаю я, едва способная продолжать. – Люциус, Драко он… он _знает_!

Мир на секунду перестал вертеться.

Он стремительно бледнеет, но быстро берет себя в руки и, ухмыляясь, качает головой.

Какого… как у него получается выглядеть так _беспечно_ , словно ему все равно? Черт!

– У меня сегодня нет настроения усмирять твою паранойю, грязнокровка, – тянет он. – Ты думала, что моя жена знает, но это было не так. Ты думала…

Он умолкает на мгновение, но по его лицу ничего нельзя прочесть.

– Ты думала, Эйвери знает…

Он вновь осекается, и я знаю почему: и ему, и мне прекрасно известно, что Эйвери _подозревает_ нас, если не что-то похуже, и его подозрения представляют для нас наибольшую опасность…

Ну, может, и нет: недавние события как-то оттеснили Эйвери на второй план.

Люциус в раздражении качает головой.

– Твои неуправляемые страхи начинают выводить меня из себя, и я не желаю разбираться с ними…

– Это не паранойя! – цепляюсь за отворот его мантии, отчаянно пытаясь донести до него правду. – Он докопался до _всего_ , Люциус. Он заставил меня рассказать обо всем, и я не представляю, что он собирается делать, но он точно не будет сидеть сложа руки! Он сам сказал, что мне не избежать расплаты за то, что я сделала.

Все краски разом сходят с его лица. Он долго и напряженно всматривается в меня, силясь понять мои слова, потому что просто _отказывается_ верить им.

Медленно, безумно медленно я расцепляю пальцы, стискивающие его мантию, и начинаю глубоко дышать, чтобы взять себя в руки.

– Ты… ты серьезно? – побелевшими губами шепчет он.

Утвердительно киваю, глаза щиплет от слез – мне так страшно.

Он поспешно сглатывает и сильно хмурится. За время нашего с ним знакомства я всего пару раз видела подобный неконтролируемый страх в глубине его бездонных глаз.

На мгновение он отворачивается, проводя рукой по затылку, но затем вновь поворачивается ко мне.

– Ради бога, почему ты не могла держать рот на замке? – ожесточенно спрашивает он.

– Я _пыталась_! – поспешно выпаливаю я, слезы потоком струятся по щекам. – Клянусь, пыталась. Но он напоил меня Веритасерумом, у меня не было шансов!

Он матерится сквозь зубы, а потом со всей силы впечатывает кулак в дверной косяк, громко рыча.

И снова тишина. Он стоит, прислонившись к двери, и рвано дышит.

Мое глухо стучащее сердце перекрывает звук его дыхания.

Он поднимает голову: на бледном лице застыла вымученная маска хладнокровия.

– Я еще не виделся с ним, – бормочет он, вытаскивая из кармана порт-ключ, – да и Белла вела себя вполне обычно; не похоже, что он рассказал ей, – он пристально смотрит на меня. – Я скоро вернусь.

– Куда ты? – истерически выкрикиваю я.

– Найти сына, – коротко бросает он, активируя порт-ключ. – Южная Башня.

Смотрю на то место, где он был всего лишь две, три, четыре секунды назад, а затем, встряхнув головой, пытаюсь привести в порядок мысли, нарезая круги по комнате.

_Он присмотрит за тобой. Он разберется с этим._

Но как? Как разберется? Это одна из худших вещей, что могла с нами приключиться!

_Разве ты не доверяешь ему?_

Я…

Я запуталась.

Когда-то я бы сказала, что нет, абсолютно не доверяю. Я бы никогда, никогда в своей жизни не стала доверять человеку, убившему моих родителей, человеку, который носит маску, чтобы никто не смог узнать, каков он на самом деле, человеку, который пытал меня снова и снова…

Но… не знаю почему, но теперь я безоговорочно верю ему. Я не могу иначе – только не теперь, когда знаю его настолько хорошо, и когда он стал частью меня.

_Тогда верь ему._

Внезапно он возвращается, и одного взгляда на мрачное выражение его лица хватает, чтобы понять: он не нашел Драко.

– Его нет в комнате, – низким голосом рычит он. – Мы должны найти его, надо обыскать дом.

– Мы? – поколебавшись, спрашиваю я.

Он смотрит на меня потемневшими глазами, и я не могу понять их выражения – что-то среднее между страхом и яростью. 

– Если Драко кому-то рассказал о нас – наши жизни в опасности, – произносит он. – И я не оставлю тебя на милость тому, кто может прийти за тобой, в конце концов, я хоть смогу защитить тебя в случае чего.

И, несмотря на страх и безотлагательность нашего дела, я чувствую, как мое сердце вздрагивает: он хочет защитить меня и ради этого согласен рисковать своей жизнью.

_Соберись, Гермиона. Сейчас не время._

Открыв дверь, он пропускает меня вперед, а потом нагибается и вытаскивает из-за ремня ботинка нож.

Желудок сдавливает спазм. Это тот самый нож, которым он ранил меня тогда.

Выпрямившись, он бросает:

– Следуй за мной, – на его лице застыло выражение суровой решимости.

Со вздохом собираю оставшиеся силы в кулак и покидаю комнату, следуя за Люциусом в темноту коридора.

Дверь с тихим щелчком закрывается у меня за спиной.

Он кивает, губы сжаты в тонкую линию. В тусклом свете наполовину угасших свечей его лицо выглядит странным, будто чужим: жуткие грязно-серые тени придают ему _испуганный_ вид. Нет, конечно же, я и раньше несколько раз видела его страх, но именно в эту минуту и в этом свете… мне кажется, что я никогда не знала его с этой стороны.

Развернувшись, он направляется по коридору. Очень медленно.

– Не отставай, – не оборачиваясь, шепчет он.

Он даже не предостерегает меня на тот случай, если мне вздумается бежать, потому что нам обоим хорошо известно: при таком раскладе мы лишь напрасно потеряем драгоценное время. Я в любом случае не смогу сбежать отсюда, и чем быстрее мы найдем Драко, тем больше у нас шансов остаться в живых.

Мы, крадучись, преодолеваем коридор за коридором, не пропуская ни одного уголка. Факелы на стенах освещают наш путь и отбрасывают грязно-синие тени на каменные стены.

Боковым зрением вижу, как эти тени танцуют на стенах, и от каждого их движения моя душа трусливо уходит в пятки.

Больше всего на свете сейчас я хочу взять его за руку, это успокоило бы меня. Но нельзя. А так хочется, даже несмотря на то, что он возненавидел бы меня за слабость. Вот только обе его руки уже заняты: пальцы одной крепко сжимают палочку, в другой уютно расположилась рукоять ножа…

Он действительно пустит одно из орудий в ход против своего сына?

Повернув за угол, мы предстаем перед очередным длинным коридором. Слава богу, он пуст, но мы все равно движемся очень и очень медленно, постоянно оглядываясь по сторонам.

От страха волосы у меня встают дыбом.

– Драко? – едва слышно шепчет Люциус.

Долгая зловещая тишина служит нам ответом.

И тогда мы продолжаем путь, коридор за коридором, вверх по лестнице и вновь коридоры…

И все они пусты, лишь гробовая тишина и мрак сопровождают нас, составляя компанию танцующим теням и ледяному воздуху.

– Драко? – шепот Люциуса просачивается сквозь плотную тишину.

Нет ответа.

– Что, если его здесь нет? – потирая озябшие руки, тихо спрашиваю я. – Что, если он уже…

– Тихо! – осаждает он меня, не повышая, однако, голоса.

Сжав губы, заталкиваю поглубже нарастающую панику. Я должна справиться со страхом. Я же была гриффиндоркой в Хогвартсе, а это значит, что, невзирая на множество неудач, я все же обязана _попытаться_ оправдать репутацию факультета.

– Я не злюсь на тебя, Драко, – обращается Люциус к темноте. – Выходи, и мы поговорим.

Лезвие ножа сверкает голубым в пламени свечей.

Молчание в ответ.

Мы поднимаемся на еще один лестничный пролет, и еще один, исследуем коридор за коридором, и каждый раз в ответ на зов Люциуса – тишина.

Боже, я не выдержу… нервы натянуты до предела, и я даже почти чувствую, как они колеблются от страха, а я дрожу от холода, и эта тишина давит на меня, оглушая сильнее, чем сотни криков…

Краем глаза замечаю какое-то движение.

Замираю на месте, оборачиваясь, и впиваюсь взглядом туда, где я только что видела… _клянусь_ , я видела…

Ничего. Только тени насмешливо танцуют на стене.

– Драко? – шепчу я.

– Бога ради, тише! – шипит Люциус, и в его голосе проскальзывают злость и страх. – Если он не отвечает _мне_ , то тем более не ответит и _тебе_.

Бросив мучительный взгляд на то… туда, где _ничего_ нет, я поворачиваюсь и вновь следую за Люциусом.

Наконец мы подходим к двери – огромной деревянной двери, – и почему-то она кажется мне знакомой, вот только я никак не могу вспомнить…

И когда Люциус, направив палочку на дверь и прошептав заклинание, открывает ее, я понимаю, где видела ее.

Она ведет на балкон; тот самый, который я помню так, словно это было вчера.

Чувствую, как напряжен Люциус: он тоже помнит…

Но сейчас не время предаваться воспоминаниям.

– Драко? – шепчет он. Его голос разносится по всей пещере и отражается от стен. – Ты там?

Долгое время нам отвечает лишь эхо, но едва Люциус поворачивается, чтобы уйти…

– Я здесь, отец.

Люциус судорожно вздыхает.

Ледяные пальцы с силой сжимают мое сердце.

Драко выходит, становясь в дверном проеме, но его лицо спрятано в тени.

– Смотрю, ты привел с собой грязнокровку, – полунасмешливым тоном произносит он, делая шаг вперед, в коридор, и его лицо теперь освещено; на нем ясно читается ярость. – Как мило. Ты всегда знал, что значит быть радушным хозяином, и как обращаться с гостями …

– Давай не будем играть в игры, Драко, – строго обрывает его Люциус. – Тебе прекрасно известно, почему я здесь. Так почему бы не высказать все, что накипело?

Ноздри Драко раздуваются в гневе, и у меня сводит желудок. Мне совсем не хочется слышать то, что он, возможно, собирается сказать. Не желаю видеть, как еще один человек будет уничтожен из-за того, что делаем мы с Люциусом.

Ведь сначала больно было только мне. Потом и Люциусу. А теперь вот Рон и Драко…

Пальцы Драко сжимаются вокруг волшебной палочки.

– Ты лгал мне, – выплевывает он, и его щеки вспыхивают.

Он пытается взять себя в руки.

– Ты не подчинился мне, Драко, – Люциус зол. – Я предупреждал, чтобы ты не трогал грязнокровку впредь…

– Иначе я перестану быть твоим сыном? – Драко тоже начинает терять над собой контроль. – Да, я помню. Вряд ли я вообще когда-нибудь смогу забыть эти слова. Знаешь, каково это, когда для твоего отца жизнь какой-то грязнокровки дороже, чем ты? 

Любому другому отцу было бы больно от этих слов. Другой отец немедленно опустил бы палочку, заключил сына в объятия и сказал, что любит его больше всего на свете…

Все, что получает Драко от Люциуса, – холодный, безжалостный взгляд, и поэтому он продолжает чуть дрожащим голосом:

– Только сегодня утром ты говорил мне, что я должен повзрослеть, и я это сделал, – что-то, напоминающее гордость, мелькает в его голосе. – Я решил выяснить раз и навсегда, не ошибся ли в своих подозрениях. Оказалось – не ошибся, – почти ликующе подводит он итог. – Ты лжец и лицемер, и все это время ты трахал грязнокровку за спиной моей матери…

– Экспеллиар…

– Протего! – палочка Драко скользит в руке, но он удерживает ее и отражает заклинание отца. Они стоят, держа друг друга на прицеле. Отец и сын…

Сердце бьется так быстро, что вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди.

Две пары таких похожих глаз взирают друг на друга с одинаковой холодной жестокостью.

– Не слышу твоих отрицаний, отец, – шепчет Драко.

– Какой в них толк? – губы Люциуса сжимаются в тонкую линию. – Ты уже знаешь правду, и я не собираюсь оскорблять твои умственные способности, доказывая обратное.

Сказать, что я удивлена, значит – ничего не сказать. Почему он даже не попытался замести следы, как он всегда делает? Он же великий стратег, и может с легкостью придумать _что угодно_.

Он ведь не рассчитывает на то, что Драко сохранит наш секрет так же, как сделал Рон?

_Но он же доверился Рону._

Это другое. Рон любит… _любил_ меня, а я люблю его. Драко… Драко всегда получал от отца лишь равнодушное снисхождение.

– Ты кому-нибудь сказал о том, что узнал? – тихо спрашивает Люциус, и меня удивляет, как ему удается сохранять хладнокровие.

Все внутри сковывает льдом, пока я жду ответа, но…

– Нет, – угрюмо кидает Драко. – _Пока_ нет.

Люциус почти неслышно выдыхает с облегчением. 

Я снова обретаю способность дышать. По крайней мере, никто больше не в курсе, и у нас еще есть надежда.

– Скажи, отец, – со злостью в голосе начинает Драко, его палочка колеблется в непослушных пальцах. – Я хочу знать одну вещь: все, что ты мне втолковывал на протяжении моей жизни о чистоте крови… это было одной большой ложью?

– Конечно, нет, – осторожно отвечает Люциус.

– Тогда почему для тебя это ничего не значит? – хрипло выплевывает Драко. – Все, что ты говорил о предателях крови и грязнокровках, о долге чистокровных, – какое значение это имеет теперь, когда ты трахаешь первую попавшуюся грязнокровку?

Драко зашел слишком далеко: Люциус поднимает палочку выше, и Драко повторяет этот жест.

– Следи за своим языком, – бросает Люциус.

Драко стискивает зубы, глаза мятежно поблескивают.

Люциус глубоко вздыхает.

– Это не было ложью, Драко, – начинает он. – Это все еще правда, и то, что ты узнал, ничего не меняет.

– Хочешь сказать, она отличается от других грязнокровных отбросов? – грубо и насмешливо спрашивает Драко.

Но Люциус не реагирует на провокацию. 

– Я никогда не говорил этого, – шепчет он. – Она не изменила моего отношения к таким, как она.

И пусть я знаю, что это не совсем правда, но все же это больно, словно жгучая кислота разъедает душу изнутри. И я задаюсь вопросом: неужели он до сих пор, после _всего_ , что было между нами, твердит себе о… как он может?

– От этого не легче! – кричит Драко. – Я имею в виду… она же… она моя ровесница! – чаша его терпения лопнула. – Одного со мной возраста, черт побери! Как ты можешь даже…

Люциус напряжен, и его лицо белеет, а у Драко, который продолжает яростно кричать, наоборот, загораются два ярко-розовых пятна на скулах.

– Ты всегда был неравнодушен к девочкам, годящимся тебе в дочери? – вне всякого сомнения, ярость говорит в нем. – Ты и Панси тоже хотел трахнуть, когда я приглашал ее к нам на ужин?

– Ну что ты? – насмешливо, выдыхает Люциус, на мгновение в его глазах вспыхивает злоба, когда он понимает, что одержал очередную победу над сыном. – О, уверяю тебя, она была для меня _неприкосновенна_.

Глаза Драко полыхают яростью. В то время как мне хочется рассмеяться, но это так глупо, учитывая сложившиеся обстоятельства, и все же…

Веселье разом улетучивается, когда я вижу ледяной, полный ненависти взгляд Драко…

– Дело не в этом! Я учился с Грэйнджер в одной школе. Она… ей всего _восемнадцать_ , бога ради! Почему ты не мог найти себе грязнокровку своего возраста?

На секунду задумываюсь о том, как должно быть дико для Драко знать, что его отец спит с той, кого он знает с одиннадцати лет.

Лицо Люциуса до сих пор напоминает застывшую маску, но по его глазам я читаю, насколько он зол.

– Это что, действительно облегчило бы ситуацию? – спокойным тоном спрашивает он.

Не думаю, что Драко знает, как ответить на этот вопрос. Он беззвучно шевелит губами какое-то время, будто бы хочет что-то сказать, но не уверен в своих словах.

Что за игру ведет Люциус? Почему не пытается отвертеться от всего?

_Доверься ему. Он вытащит тебя из этого._

– Она первая? – тон Драко ясно дает понять, что он не желает знать ответ. – Я имею в виду, первая грязнокровка?

Брови Люциуса взмывают вверх, как будто вопрос чем-то оскорбил его.

– Да, – бросает он. – Конечно.

« _О, какая честь,_ » – с горечью думаю я.

Кажется, этого для Драко недостаточно.

– Моя мать знает? – еще один вопрос.

Люциус раздраженно качает головой.

– Конечно же нет. Ты правда думаешь, что я так унизил бы ее, позволив узнать, что ее муж и…

Он резко останавливается, оставляя слова невысказанными, потому что для него все еще настолько отвратительно происходящее, что он даже не решается произнести это вслух. Черт, огромное спасибо, Люциус.

– Разве ты еще недостаточно унизил ее? – шипит Драко, пристально глядя на отца. – Тот факт, что она не знает, не отменяет того, что происходит.

Люциус крепче сжимает палочку, а Драко в ответ чуть выше поднимает свою. 

_О, прошу, не причиняй ему боль. Он нужен мне…_

Оба бледны, словно призраки.

– Я просто… не понимаю! – шепчет Драко. – Ты знаешь, что будет с тобой, если правда всплывет?

Люциус одаривает Драко ледяным взглядом.

– Ты слишком много на себя берешь, – бросает он. – И, кажется, забыл, что я являюсь Пожирателем смерти намного дольше тебя.

Прищурившись, он смотрит на сына, и я понимаю, что даже после всего случившегося его высокомерие и надменность не позволят уязвить его гордость.

– Не читай мне нотаций касательно жизни в мире, о котором я знаю гораздо больше, чем ты, Драко, – ядовито шипит Люциус. – Конечно же, я знаю, что будет со мной, если о нас узнают.

Драко недоверчиво скалится.

– Почему ты подвергаешь себя такой опасности из-за _нее_? – непонимающе произносит он. – Как она в действительности может стоить всех этих неприятностей? В ней же нет ничего такого. Она мерзкая, раздражающая выскочка…

– А еще она храбрая, умная и сильная.

Тишина накрывает нас.

С недоверием смотрю на Люциуса, приоткрыв от удивления рот.

Он чуть хмурится, словно сам не может поверить в то, что сказал.

Я могла бы начать танцевать от радости, если бы не ужас сложившейся ситуации. Он сказал… произнес это, признал – или почти признал, – что я вовсе не ошибка природы, не бесполезная, никчемная грязнокровка. В его глазах я храбрая, умная, сильная…

Драко же выглядит так, словно только что проглотил пуд соли.

– О, – выдыхает он. – Понимаю. Поэтому она так дорога тебе, да?

Костяшки пальцев Люциуса белеют, когда он сильнее сжимает палочку.

Драко на мгновение бросает взгляд на палочку отца, но затем вновь смотрит тому прямо в глаза и продолжает: 

– Совсем скоро вас раскроют, отец, ты знаешь об этом? – шепотом спрашивает он.

Люциус выглядит поразительно невозмутимым и спокойным. Как ему это удается? Внутри все сжимается так, что кажется, в любую минуту меня может стошнить.

– Боюсь, ты меня недооцениваешь, – натянуто отвечает он. – Я знаю, что делаю, и как обезопасить нас…

– Знаешь? – ухмыляется Драко, явно издеваясь над отцом; раньше он бы себе ни за что не позволил этого. – Что ж, полагаю, скоро ты узнаешь, что вовсе не в такой уж и безопасности, как думаешь.

Ужас охватывает меня, не давая даже вздохнуть. Поднимаю взгляд на Люциуса: его лицо мертвенно бледное.

– Что ты имеешь в виду? – он едва шевелит губами.

Драко нервно усмехается.

– Ну же, – он пытается подражать отцу, растягивая слова, но не слишком в этом преуспевает. – Только не говори мне, что ты не думал, что же все-таки здесь делает Эйвери.

На какое-то время дыхание Люциуса замирает.

А я от страха перестаю соображать. Единственная мысль, бьющаяся в голове: _«Эйвери знает, Эйвери знает…»_

– Ты уверен? – уточняет Люциус.

– Абсолютно, – торжествующе отвечает Драко. – Тетя Белла проговорилась мне недавно, что Эйвери сам похвастался о своей важной миссии, якобы Темный Лорд приказал ему следить за тобой и твоими отношениями с… с _ней_ , – последнее слово он выплевывает с отвращением. – И если она тебе небезразлична, то это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда вас поймают. Ты поставишь свою жизнь под удар ради грязнокровки?

 _Дерьмо_. Вот черт, я так и знала! Я _знала_ , что Эйвери догадывается, и я говорила об этом Люциусу… о боже, почему он _не слушал_ меня?

Что же нам делать?

Не думая о последствиях, поворачиваюсь к Люциусу и хватаю его за руку: он очень бледен, на лице застыли страх и какая-то странная покорность, будто он признает свое поражение. Он продолжает смотреть на сына.

– Он ведь не может знать, Люциус, – скороговоркой бормочу я. – Он подозревает, и мы знали об этом, но он не может быть уверен…

– ЗАТКНИСЬ, ГРЭЙНДЖЕР! – кричит Драко, и я на автомате оборачиваюсь к нему: на его подбородке висит тонкая нить слюны. – Держи свой грязный рот на замке, хотя бы раз в жизни! И как ты смеешь вешаться на моего отца да еще и у меня на глазах? Круц…

– Протего! – Люциус оказывается быстрее.

Не задумываясь ни на минуту, протягиваю руку и с благодарностью сжимаю ладонь Люциуса в своей.

Драко, несомненно, видит это, и, бросив на нас взгляд прищуренных глаз, разом как-то сникает.

– Ты учишься, Драко, – ледяным тоном произносит Люциус. – И с каждым разом у тебя получается все лучше. Ты почти застал меня врасплох.

Глаза Драко блестят.

– Ну, мне знакомо это чувство, – бормочет он.

Мы с Люциусом наблюдаем, как Драко глубоко дышит, вздрагивая всем телом, но не отводит глаз от лица своего отца.

Я вынимаю ладонь из руки Люциуса.

– Знаешь, каково это, когда все твои ценности уничтожены, растоптаны тем, кто сам же когда-то прививал их тебе? – шепчет он. – Можешь представить, как я себя чувствую? Ты предал меня, папа.

Люциус глубоко втягивает воздух через нос.

– Если ты так себя чувствуешь, то это не моя вина, – отвечает он. – Ты слишком многого ждал от других, Драко. Я неоднократно говорил тебе не делать этого. Ты давно должен был понять, что в этом мире никому нельзя доверять, и ни на кого нельзя полагаться, потому что все так или иначе предадут тебя в конце, пусть и не всегда по своей воле.

Меня сковывает холод, но это ничто в сравнении с тем, что чувствует сейчас Драко: он явно в таком отчаянии.

Почему Люциус никак не может понять, что Драко любит его? Или, если он знает об этом, почему не может проявить хоть чуточку участия и привязанности, даже если это будет ложью?

В конце концов, мы верим в то, во что хотим верить. И неважно, что это не всегда оказывается правдой.

Драко с трудом сглатывает, в уголках его глаз скапливаются слезы, он весь покрывается некрасивым румянцем от унижения.

– Почему, что бы я ни делал, этого всегда было недостаточно, чтобы угодить тебе? – его голос дрожит, он отчаянно пытается скрыть боль и страдание в нем. Я знаю, он годами хотел задать этот вопрос.

Люциус смотрит на него с застывшим выражением лица.

– Что ты пытаешься сказать?

Драко глубоко вздыхает, очевидно, пытаясь успокоиться.

Хочу провалиться сквозь землю; меня не должно быть здесь. Именно в этот момент меня здесь быть не должно.

– Я всегда, всю свою жизнь старался оправдать твои ожидания, заставить тебя гордиться мной! – его голос дрожит, несмотря на все попытки Драко совладать с ним. – Но этого всегда было мало, всегда. А теперь я узнаю, что все это было зря!

Люциус возводит глаза к потолку.

– Давай, отчитай меня за ошибку с грязнокровкой, Драко, если считаешь нужным, – тянет он. – Но не смей хныкать и плакаться мне в жилетку, я этого не потерплю.

Драко выглядит так, словно отец только что ударил его.

Невольно мне становится его жаль. Если бы Люциус просто… ох, даже не знаю, возможно, обнял Драко, или что-то в этом роде, или просто сказал, как любит его, тогда, может быть, Драко не чувствовал себя столь разочарованным в собственном отце.

Но он получает лишь холодный взгляд, чуть выгнутую бровь и внимательный взгляд сузившихся глаз.

Он на мгновение сжимает губы, борясь с собой, а затем не выдерживает и…

– Можешь представить, каково расти в твоей тени? Мне всегда говорили, что однажды я пойду по твоим стопам. Ты сам раз за разом повторял, что когда Темный Лорд вернется к власти, я буду служить ему так же, как служишь ты. Ты стал твердить мне это, едва я начал говорить!

Как всегда, не успев обдумать свои действия, выступаю вперед и произношу то, чего, видимо, не следовало бы.

– Драко, это вовсе не обязательно! – с отчаянием в голосе шепчу я; нельзя дать кому-нибудь услышать нас. – Твоему отцу уже поздно раскаиваться, но ты – другое дело. Ты еще можешь стать лучше, чем он!

Драко поворачивается ко мне, глядя с абсолютной ненавистью; не просто с яростью, но чистейшей, совершенно четкой ненавистью…

Но он не переводит на меня палочку – она все еще направлена на его отца.

Чувствую, как Люциус подходит ко мне, становясь у меня за спиной, его палочка по-прежнему указывает на Драко, и тот, видя действия отца, прищуривается.

– _Лучше_? – огрызается он. – Таким, как _ты_ , ты это имеешь в виду? Ты такая… охренеть какая благочестивая, Грэйнджер. Да кто ты такая, чтобы читать мне лекции о том, что правильно, а что – нет, после того, что ты сделала моей матери?

Захлопываю рот, заливаясь краской унижения, потому что он прав. Больше я не имею права говорить о высокой морали. И не только из-за того, что сделала Нарциссе. Нас с Люциусом связывает еще один темный, порочный секрет: я стала убийцей, чтобы спасти ему жизнь.

Драко бросает на меня вызывающий взгляд, а затем вновь оборачивается к Люциусу. Я никогда раньше этого не замечала, но его глаза почти столь же выразительны, как и у его отца.

– Почему я должен хранить это в секрете? – шепчет он.

Люциус чуть приподнимает голову, и я знаю, что Драко ступает по минному полю: Люциус пытается обуздать свой нрав, я вижу это.

– Полагаешь, ты сможешь иначе? – спокойно спрашивает он.

Страх на лице Драко медленно сменяется холодной, отчетливой яростью.

– Ты сам говорил – и не раз! – что преданность чистокровным традициям превыше семейных уз, – он не дышит, и я не совсем уверена: от страха это или от злости. – Вне всякого сомнения ты тогда говорил о тете Андромеде и ее… отделении от семьи, но… почему бы тогда не применить это правило и к тебе?

Боже. Он правда собирается сделать это. Он правда собирается приговорить меня и своего отца в отместку за годы пренебрежения со стороны Люциуса.

Меня сотрясает дрожь. И я даже не могу просить Люциуса обнять меня, чтобы успокоиться, – это только усугубит ситуацию.

Люциус настроен решительно и выглядит беспристрастным; в конце концов, не он ли мастер скрывать свои эмоции?

– Если хочешь рассказать Темному Лорду о том, что узнал, я не буду останавливать тебя.

Ради бога, неужели он даже не попытается ему помешать?

О… нет. Я знаю, что он делает: заставляет Драко раскрыть карты. Какой же он все-таки великий стратег! Его сын никогда не сможет сравниться с ним.

Поэтому голос Люциуса такой спокойный и ровный, в то время как Драко постоянно срывается.

Драко колеблется, палочка дрожит в его руке, и Люциус использует его нерешительность.

– Но ты должен понять, что как только расскажешь все Темному Лорду, у тебя больше не будет отца, – шепчет он. – Моя жизнь и жизнь грязнокровки оборвется в одночасье, и Темный Лорд сам произнесет Непростительное заклинание.

И без того бледное, лицо Драко становится белее мрамора, но он берет себя в руки.

– Знаю! – шипит он. – Я не дурак!

– Разве я когда-нибудь считал тебя дураком?

Он отвечает слишком поспешно – это едва уловимо, и невозможно заметить, если не знаешь Люциуса так хорошо, как я.

Но… как-то он сказал мне, что не боится смерти, что есть вещи гораздо страшнее ее, и из него был бы никудышный Пожиратель смерти, если бы он боялся умереть…

Так почему сейчас его это так беспокоит?

 _Потому что на этот раз не только_ его _жизнь на кону, не так ли?_

Но… это же значит…

_Пораскинь мозгами. Если бы ты умерла, что бы ему осталось? Ты уже лишила его всего._

Палочка Драко, кажется, чуточку опустилась.

– Я должен сказать ему, – с отчаянием в голосе шепчет он. – Ты бы сделал то же самое, если бы мы поменялись местами.

Воздух просто застревает в сдавленных ужасом легких. О, нет, я не хочу умирать… я не хочу, чтобы _он_ умер...

Люциус ничем не выдает своих настоящих эмоций, его лицо подобно застывшей маске.

Драко опускает палочку ниже, и еще ниже, пока наконец рука не повисает безвольно вдоль тела, едва удерживая ее в бессильных пальцах.

– Но… но я ведь не могу приговорить собственного отца… смог бы я?

Слезы катятся по его щекам. Мне кажется, будто я стала свидетельницей чего-то неподобающего: Драко Малфой не плачет. А если и плачет, то уж точно не хочет, чтобы грязнокровка, разрушившая его жизнь, видела это.

На лице Люциуса не дрогнул ни единый мускул за все это время, но в глазах четко читается презрение.

Драко сглатывает слезы, и когда начинает говорить, его голос ломается.

– Я просто… я не могу, – он делает шаг вперед, к своему отцу, его глаза блестят от слез. – Я не смог бы так поступить с тобой. Я готов на все ради тебя, папа, я все сделаю, ты же знаешь!

Он похож на беспомощного щенка, который ищет хозяина, безжалостно бросившего его.

Откуда-то из глубины моей души поднимаются слезы сочувствия.

А вот Люциусу незнакомы сочувствие и жалость. Он напряженно смотрит на сына.

– Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, а научил ли я тебя вообще хоть чему-нибудь, Драко? Конечно же к настоящему времени ты должен был четко выучить, что ни в коем случае нельзя опускать палочку перед противником, – выпаливает он и молниеносно взмахивает палочкой в сторону сына. – Ступефай!

Что… _какого_?

Шокированное выражение так и не сходит с лица Драко, пока он заваливается назад, ударяясь об пол – уже без сознания.

Пораженно наблюдаю, как Люциус с облегчением подходит к своему сыну – своему родному сыну! – и направляет на того палочку.

– Обливиэйт!

Ресницы Драко трепещут, он на мгновение открывает глаза, и в этот миг… воспоминания навсегда покидают его.

 

_to be continued…_


End file.
